Vidas rotas, corazones rotos
by spanishurricane
Summary: Tercera temporada de Glee- Quinn se ve encerrada entre su nueva vida, y su antigua vida. Drama. Amor. Amistad. Odio. Y mucho más. Faberry, un poco de Brittana, y quién sabe qué pareja más se me pueda ocurrir...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes son de Glee, por lo tanto no me pertenecen a mí, el fanfic sí.**

**Comienza una nueva historia, se advierte, que se dice alguna qué otra palabrota.**

**Aunque la historia tendrá Brittana, se centrará más en Faberry, aunque no se descartan partes Brittana.**

**¿Qué más? Pues no sé, será cuestión de que lo descubráis vosotras mismas.**

**Así que sin más, bienvenidas a mi nueva historia, o ida de olla total y larga vida a Faberry! y Achele!**

**Quién me deje comentario, tendrá premio (ojalá tuviera con que premiaros pero no se me ocurre nada) Así que comentad, opinad, e inspirarme, las historias de fanfics, si no tienen opiniones, o lo que es lo mismo, lectoras al otro lado de la pantalla, no son nada. Así que he de decir que todo comentario, es un premio, pero más bien, para mí. Si estáis leyendo esto, ya os lo agradezco, pero lo importante está ahí abajo. (^_^)' (no ahí no, a lo que sigue a este texto LOL)**

**I**

(Visto por Quinn)

- Hola, Quinn – la rubia, quién estaba con sus nuevas amigas, se giró al escuchar aquella voz, inconfundible, de Rachel Berry - Hola... Skanks – lo único que podía pensar es que Rachel podía estar metiéndose en peligro, estaba en zona peligrosa, sus nuevas amigas no eran lo que se decía "buenas chicas".

- Tu amiga apesta a jabón, Quinn – dijo Ronnie, poniéndose al lado de Quinn, la rubia se adelantó, lo mínimo que podía hacer era intentar que sus nuevas amigas quedaran detrás de ella, y ella entre medio de sus amigas y Rachel, no es que sintiera nada por la morena, pero no quería estar involucrada en un asesinato.

- Una vez fuimos amigas – dijo Rachel apenada - ¿Vale? Y quizás cuando te cortaste el pelo el año pasado y pensaste que eso resolvería todos tus problemas, debería haber hablado contigo – Quinn la miraba, esperando a saber qué diablos hacía allí - Tal vez cuando te retiraste de la sociedad este verano y empezaste a salir con ese skater cuarentón, debería haber dicho... – ¿cómo sabía Rachel lo de su ex novio skater? Debía pararla, y debía hacerlo ya, no quería saber que más sabía de ella, a través de las constantes y sin pausa palabras de la Diva.

- No voy a volver al Glee Club – dijo intentando parecer pasota.

- Te necesitamos. ¿Vale? – volvió a confesar Rachel, de un modo triste - ¿Has visto esos-esos pianos morados por la escuela? – evidentemente que los había visto - Estamos planeando este... este gran, ya sabes, un numero de reclutamiento, y va a ser un tributo a The Go-Go's – dijo emocionada - Me refiero ¿a quién no le gusta The Go-Go's?

- Prefiero a The Bangles – interrumpió Sheila, riéndose de la morena.

- Vale – contestó Rachel, se le veía molesta, aquella conversación era privada entre Quinn y ella, la rubia, ahora con el pelo rosa, lo sabía, el resto de sus nuevas amigas no, y Rachel desde luego había elegido un mal momento para tener una conversación en privado - Necesitamos tu... tu trémulo alto y tu glamour a lo Belinda Carlisle – volvió a rogar Rachel.

- Te daré diez dólares si me dejas pegarle en tu lugar, Quinn – le pidió "Mack", acercándose peligrosamente hacia la Diva, Quinn no entendió muy bien ni sus propios gestos, pero se puso delante de ella, dándole la espalda, y tapándole el paso hacia Rachel.

- Lamento que estés tan triste, Quinn – dijo la Diva con lágrimas en sus ojos, luchando por no dejarlas escapar -Y... quizás no vayas a creerme, porque nunca hemos sido íntimas, pero no verte en el coro me entristece - ¿por qué aquellas palabras de la Diva habían tocado el corazón de Quinn? No pudo afrontar más la mirada de la Diva, que continuó - Hemos pasado por tantas cosas juntas. Somos una familia, y este es nuestro año para hacer las cosas bien – Quinn no iba a decir nada más, y Rachel lo sabía, así que dijo sus últimas palabras antes de irse - Estaremos encantados de que vuelvas al Glee Club cuando estés lista. ¿Vale?

Quinn no comprendía porque, aquello, le había producido unas enormes ganas de llorar, pero no podía permitirse ese lujo. No delante de sus amigas, y menos después de escuchar reír a Mack.

- ¿Me dejarás pegarle un buen susto a ese gnomo?

- Ninguna de vosotras tres va tocarle un pelo a Berry – genial, después del atrevimiento de la Diva, ahora tendría que inventar algo bueno, para intentar protegerla. ¿Y porque tenías esa necesidad de protegerla? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía – Rachel es mía - ¿Qué narices había acabado de decir?

- ¿Tuya? – preguntó Mack confusa.

- ¡Ah entiendo! Es tu juguetito ¿no? – preguntó Roonie, Quinn se quedó en silencio, por un instante ¿juguetito? – Ya sabes a qué me refiero picarona, te diviertes con ella… ya sabes cómo…

Quinn volvió a quedarse en silencio por un instante, ¿se estaba refiriendo a que era su juguetito sexual? Porque por la connotación que le había dado a sus palabras, no se refería a otra cosa.

- Bueno, si es tú zorrita, no le tocaremos un pelo – dijo Mack – No queremos que te nos aburras después.

- Sí, lo es – mintió Quinn, no le gustaba para nada que nadie pensará que tenía sexo con la Diva, pero dentro suyo tenía esas enorme necesidad de protegerla, sacudiendo su corazón, y si esa era la única manera de tener a sus amigas alejadas de Rachel, así lo haría.

- Claro que lo es, ¿no habéis visto cómo venía rogándole que volviera con ella a ese grupito de cantantes? – preguntó Sheila riéndose de nuevo de la Diva.

- Pero… ¿no está con ese tipo del beso de las Nacionales? – preguntó Mack – Ese quarterback… ¿cómo se llama?

- Finn – dijo Quinn, intentando seguir con su engaño – ¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Él no es capaz de darle lo que le doy yo!

- ¡Así se habla hermana! – dijo Roonie, chocando su mano – Debes hacer disfrutar mucho a esa zorrita, para que venga a rogarte de ese modo – dijo riendo.

- Sí, bueno… ya la habéis visto vosotras – se estaba cansando de escuchar como sus amigas le llamaban zorrita, pero desde luego Rachel se lo había buscado, no entendía que pensaba conseguir yendo a rogarle que volviera de ese modo, al lugar de reunión de las Skanks – Me tengo que ir.

(Visto por Rachel)

Tras la negativa a regresar de Quinn, debían seguir intentando reclutar a más gente para el Glee Club, o si no, aquel año no llegarían a nada. Sam se había ido, Lauren se había ido, Quinn se había ido. No llegaban a ser un grupo lo suficientemente sólido, para aspirar a nada. Estaban en el comedor del instituto, y Will había colocado allí un piano, las órdenes eran precisas, donde hubiera un piano, debían actuar, y así intentar llamar la atención de la gente, para que se unieran al Club. El año pasado había funcionado, habían conseguido a Sam, lo recordaba perfectamente, aquella actuación con la canción dedicada a su amada ciudad, Nueva York. Todos vestidos como raperos, bailando en las escaleras del instituto. Quinn preciosa con su camiseta negra, sus gafas de sol y bailando en la barandilla de la escalera. ¿En qué narices estaba pensando? Desde luego, la ausencia de la rubia, le estaba afectando claramente, su cordura. Antes de seguir pensando en Quinn, se acercó a Finn, y al resto de sus compañeros.

- ¿Por qué estáis ignorando la tarea del profesor Schuester? – preguntó molesta la Diva.

- Espera, ¿hay un piano morado aquí? – fue la respuesta de Finn.

- Vaya, ¿cómo pudimos no verlo? – se cuestionó irónica Mercedes.

- Vale. Tenemos que hacer el número. ¿Vale? – les mandó Rachel.

- Tenemos que sobrevivir al almuerzo – a Artie no le faltaba un ápice de razón en sus palabras - No es justo que el Sr. Shue haya puesto aquí el piano. Es demasiada presión.

- Estoy de acuerdo. Es como llevar un vestido rojo a una corrida de toros – añadió Kurt.

- La meta de la tarea era buscar a gente que quisiera unirse, ¿verdad? – dijo Rachel intentando hacer que el grupo entrase en razón - Cuanta más gente haya delante mientras cantamos más oportunidades tenemos de que se una alguno. ¿Vale? Son simples matemáticas.

- A las cuales deje de asistir hace años – afirmó Puck.

Rachel estaba exasperada, de verdad necesitaban nuevos miembros para el club, ojala que Sam jamás se hubiera ido, y que tampoco se hubiera ido Lauren Zizes, ni su Quinn… su Quinn. Rachel no pudo evitar suspirar.

- No, no, espera. Rachel tiene razón – dijo Finn, animando a su novia - ¿Cómo alguien va a creer, que podemos ir a las Nacionales, si ni siquiera creemos en nosotros mismos?

- Gracias – realmente estaba agradecida ante aquel gesto de su novio

La actuación comenzó, y todos bailaron y cantaron.

(Visto por Quinn)

- Desde luego el gnomo tiene buen cuerpo – dijo Rooney, mientras las Skanks veían la actuación del Glee Club - ¿Verdad, Quinn?

La ex animadora miró a Rachel, nunca había pensado en Berry de aquel modo, bueno tal vez en algún que otro sueño erótico que había tenido con la morena, pero para ella, estaba claro, que había sido debido a lo mucho que la odiaba. Esta vez, sin embargo, sabía que debía hacer una actuación de Oscar, debía decir algo referente a la Diva, o si no jamás creerían que era su "juguetito", y si la pillaban mintiendo, tanto Rachel, como ella estaban en un buen lio.

- Está mejor sin vestido – fingió un ataque de risa.

En ese momento pasó bailando encima de la mesa Rachel, por un momento se olvidó de todo, y ambas se miraron. La mirada de Rachel era triste, antes de que volviera a actuar como la reina de aquella actuación, y la tristeza se contagió a Quinn.

- Vámonos, aquí va a liarse una buena – les dijo Quinn a las Skanks, sabiendo que allí se avecinaba una buena lluvia de comida.

- ¿Todo bien Q? – preguntó "Mack".

- Si pero a esos perdedores los van a bañar en comida, no quiero que nada me salpique a mí.

Todas rieron, y ella volvió a mirar una última vez a sus ex compañeros, antes de salir de allí. Vio a Santana bailando con Brit, su amiga Santana, que a pesar de ser enemigas, le había pedido que volvieran a ser la Impía Trinidad, miró a Mercedes y Kurt, que habían estado con ella cuando los había necesitado, miró a Puck, el padre de su hija, que con sus más y sus menos, siempre había sido su amigo. Y Rachel, la odiosa Diva del grupo, que siempre parecía tan superficial, tan preocupada sólo por sí misma, y sin embargo, era con la única persona del grupo, aparte de con Santana, que había demostrado sus sentimientos.

(Visto por Santana)

Iba buscando a Quinn desesperadamente por todo el instituto, hasta que al final la vio, fumando, escondida, en un rincón de patio.

- ¡Quinn…! – le llamó.

- Santana ¿qué haces aquí? No pienso volver al Glee Club – dijo suspirando – Ya se lo he dicho a Berry.

- ¿Berry vino a hablar contigo? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Sí, cuando estaban las Skanks, fue bastante patético, así que no quiero más de esos rollos.

- Tú ahora, eres como la chica mala de la película ¿verdad? – indagó cruzándose de brazos.

- Más o menos, sí, ¿por?

- Necesito que me ayudes en algo, podemos salir beneficiadas tanto tú como yo.

- ¿Un plan malvado? – preguntó subiendo una ceja, y dando una calada – Te escucho.

- Me he unido al equipo de malévolos planes de Sue Sylvester – dijo sentándose a su lado – Para derrotar al Glee Club.

- ¿Por qué has hecho algo cómo eso? – preguntó extrañada.

- Tengo mis motivos, la cosa es que si me ayudas, tus amigas también te verán con mejores ojos, supongo que el momento de Berry viniendo a rogarte que volvieras con el Glee Club, debió ser un poco bizarro, así que tus amigas seguramente te estarán mirando raro.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque a, conozco a Berry, b, conozco a las chicas malas de instituto, ¿me escuchas o no?

- Sí, di, ¿qué quieres?

- Que quemes un piano.

- ¿Los pianos morados de los que hablaba Berry? – preguntó confusa.

- Exacto, Blaine se ha unido al Glee Club, va a hacer una actuación en las escaleras del instituto, yo lo entretendré, las animadoras echaran gasolina, y tú lo quemaras con uno de tus cigarrillos.

- Entiendo lo que saco yo con esto, pero… ¿Santana que sacas tú destruyendo el Glee Club?

- No saco nada, pero Sue está más peligrosa que nunca, no quiero que Brittany se vea involucrada en algo así, entonces, es mejor que lo haga yo.

- Entiendo, vale, será divertido – volvió a dar otra calada del cigarrillo.

(Visto por Quinn)

El momento había llegado, Quinn había estado viendo la actuación de Blaine, pensando que era una lástima que no estuviera entre sus compañeros Sam, la marcha del chico había sido una de las cosas que le habían llevado a comportarse de aquella manera.

Vio a las animadoras echar gasolina en el piano, las Skanks, se reían de aquello, aunque nadie del Glee Club parecía haberse dado cuenta. Quinn se levantó del escalón, y comenzó a bajar la escalera, hacia el piano, seguida por el resto de sus nuevas amigas. Sin dudarlo, soltó su cigarrillo encima del piano, y entre el fuego, pudo ver la cara de pena de Rachel, no entendía porque le debía de fastidiar tanto verla tan triste.

(Visto por Rachel)

Por la noche del día siguiente de aquel incidente, después de haber visto también a aquel genial grupo actuar, el estado de la Diva era deplorable. Se puso a llorar sentada en un banco que había en el jardín de su casa, que daba a la calle. Sus padres tardarían aun en llegar de trabajar. No podía evitar llorar, estaba triste, muy triste, y derrotada, porque se había dado cuenta que había gente con muchísimo talento, fuera de aquel instituto, porque había perdido a muchos miembros del Glee, eran tantas cosas las que pasaban por su mente, y todas sombrías.

De repente vio a un motorista pasar por la calle, y mirarla, iba con ropa oscura, un traje de motorista y un casco negro, con botas a juego, se la quedó mirando, y Rachel comenzó a sentir un escalofrío. El motorista paró la moto enfrente de la casa de Rachel, y se acercó a ella.

La Diva echó a correr asustada, intentando entrar a casa, pero se había olvidado de las llaves dentro de casa, se maldijo así misma, estaba encerrada fuera de las seguras paredes de su casa, con un extraño motorista que la perseguía por el jardín.

- ¿Quieres parar de correr de una maldita vez? – preguntó el motorista, con su casco se difuminaba la voz, y Rachel no conseguía saber si era un chico o una chica.

- Tengo spray de pimienta en el bolsillo – le amenazó.

- ¿Y cómo piensas usarlo contra mí si llevo el casco puesto? – preguntó asustando a la chica – Además, ¿me vas a decir que llevas el spray de pimienta, pero te olvidaste las llaves dentro de casa? Eso es muy raro.

Y el motorista tenía razón, no llevaba nada para defenderse, todo había sido una mentira, para que no pensara que estaba indefensa.

- Sólo he parado la moto porque te vi llorar – dijo – Quería saber si estabas bien.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? Si ni siquiera nos conocemos…

- ¿Estás segura?

- No, no te reconozco con el casco – dijo enfada, cruzándose de brazos.

El motorista se levantó la visera del casco, y Rachel suspiró, porque aquellos ojos eran inconfundibles.

- ¿Querías matarme del susto? ¿Me ves llorando y lo que se te ocurre es acercarte y perseguirme por todo el jardín de mi casa?- le empujó- ¿Y además desde cuando tienes moto?

- ¿Puedo quitarme el casco o me vas a atacar con tu spray de pimienta invisible? – se rió.

- Muy graciosa, ¿qué narices estás haciendo aquí?

Finalmente el motorista se quitó el cascó, y dejo verse.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Quinn? Pensaba que no te importaba ya el Glee Club.

- Y no me importa, pero… ¿qué quieres? ¿Qué pase por enfrente de tu casa te vea llorando, como nunca te he visto llorar, y haga como si no existieses?

- ¿Por qué te debería de importar? – preguntó enfadada, sentándose en el banco.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó Quinn, haciendo que no escuchaba la última pregunta de Rachel.

- Estoy mal, ¿contenta?

- No – negó, sentándose al lado de la Diva - ¿Por qué debería de estar contenta por qué tú estés mal?

- ¿Por qué quemaste el piano? ¿Por qué saboteaste el alma del Glee Club?

- Me vi obligada ¿lloras por eso?

- Por un montón de cosas, incluida esa sí, ahora lárgate, ¡Ya puedes decirle a tus amiguitas que estoy destrozada! Así os reiréis un rato… a esa Mack seguro que le encantará saberlo ¿no?

- ¿Quieres olvidarte por un momento de ellas y decirme qué te ocurre?

- No.

- Bueno, entonces tendré que hablarte sobre ellas…

- No me apetece – el genio de la morena cada vez se notaba más.

- Mira, el otro día, te metiste en un buen lio viniéndome a rogar que volviera al Glee Club – dijo enfadada - ¿Cómo se te ocurrió venir a la guarida de las Skanks a buscarme?

- Porque pensaba que había algo que salvar de la antigua Quinn, después de lo del piano veo que no.

Quinn dejó caer su espalda contra el respaldo del banco.

- Eres lo que no hay Rachel, ya les había dicho a todos que no iba a volver, y tu vas y vienes a la guarida, ellas querían pegarte una paliza.

- No he visto que vinieran a por mí.

- Porque yo las paré – confesó.

- ¿Y por qué las paraste si te importa una mierda el Glee Club?

- No quería verme envuelta en algo tan sucio… Rachel… las paré con algo que a lo mejor no te gustará… bueno, seguro que no te gustará…

- ¿Qué más has hecho Quinn?

- Para ellas eres mi fulana, lo que significa que mantenemos relaciones sexuales, lo que significa que mientras sea así, ellas no te pondrán un pelo encima.

Rachel la abofeteó muy fuerte.

- ¿Por qué mierda has hecho eso? ¿Soy tu fulana? ¿Dónde cojones ha quedado la antigua Quinn?

- Era lo único que podía salvarte de una paliza, sólo ellas lo piensan, no van a decir nada, y a ti no te tocaran.

- ¡Oh que bonito por tu parte Quinn! ¡Muchas gracias Quinn! ¡Te lo agradeceré eternamente!

- Rachel era lo único que podía hacer por ti.

- Entre que me peguen una paliza, o ser tu puta, prefiero que me peguen una paliza.

- ¡No sabes lo que dices! Nadie va a saberlo Rach, nadie, sólo ellas, tú y yo, pero yo no pienso tocarte, no eres mi tipo.

- Me alegro, porque jamás me podría enamorar de una persona cómo tú.

- Primero, no estamos hablando de enamorarse, segundo, fuiste tú quién me besaste al principio de verano, en aquel juego de la botella ¿recuerdas? Creo que duró más de lo necesario.

- Besé a la antigua Quinn Fabray, de la que si me preguntas, podría haberme llegado a enamorar, pero nunca me enamoraría de la mierda qué tengo delante. ¡Jamás!

Quinn se levantó enfadada.

- ¿Qué te podrías haber llegado a enamorar de la antigua Quinn Fabray pero no la mierda qué tienes delante? ¿Esa es tu manera de agradecerme que te salvase tu culo?

Rachel estaba verdaderamente enojada.

- La próxima vez que quieras salvarme el culo, olvídame, no soy nadie para ti, y no hace falta que vuelvas por el Glee Club, no necesitamos a bazofia como tú.

Ambas vieron como el coche de los padres de Rachel se acercaba a la casa.

- ¡Vete de aquí, antes de que arme un numerito, no te me vuelvas a acercar, sabes bien que soy una gran actriz!

- Rachel… - dijo triste Quinn, a pesar de su enfado, odiaba haber perdido definitivamente a la única persona que de verdad le había importado.

- ¡Vete! ¡Lárgate! ¡Sal de mi vida, YA! – dijo levantando el brazo, y señalando la moto de la ex animadora – ¡NO SIGAS DESTROZANDOME MÁS DE LO QUE YA ESTOY! ¡NO VUELVAS A ACERCARTE A MÍ NUNCA MÁS, ME DAS ASCO!

Quinn se alejó, de ella, se subió a la moto, se puso el casco y salió de allí corriendo.

(Visto por Quinn)

La pelea con Rachel del día anterior la había destrozado por completo, había llegado a la habitación de motel, y no había conseguido dormir, no esperaba nada de la morena, pero desde luego aquella reacción, le había roto un poco más, su ya, roto corazón, en ocasiones se preguntaba si aun seguiría latiendo.

Caminaba con la vista perdida, por los pasillos, cuando escuchó música en el auditorio, sabía que el Glee Club estaba ensayando. No pudo contenerse, se dirigió hacia lo más alto del recinto, donde sabía, que quedaba oculta por los focos.

Y los vio ensayar, a sus antiguos amigos, al Glee Club, se fijo en que no estaba Santana, antes de que sus ojos se pusieran encima de Rachel, y no quisieran dejar de mirarla, mientras está bailaba y cantaba. _"Besé a la antigua Quinn Fabray, de la que si me preguntas, podría haberme llegado a enamorar, pero nunca me enamoraría de la mierda qué tengo delante. ¡Jamás!"_ ¿Cómo unas simples palabras, sin importancia, (porque ella jamás se hubiera enamorado de la morena), habían acabado de romper su corazón de esa manera?

Mientras miraba girar y bailar a la morena, se dio cuenta de que ahora, no tenía nada por lo que vivir, ni nada a lo que aferrarse, simplemente tendría que seguir interpretando su papel con las Skanks, la nueva Quinn, que todos, incluida ella, odiaban. De repente sintió un cálido abrazó por su espalda, y suspiró, hacia tanto que nadie la abrazaba, que unas lagrimas salieron de su rostro.

- Supuse que lo necesitabas – dijo una voz a su espalda, la inconfundible voz de Santana.

- No necesito nada – dijo afrontando la mirada de la latina - ¡Nada! ¡¿me oyes?

Se dispuso a salir del recinto, cuando la latina volvió a hablar.

- Engaña a tus amigas, pero no me engañes a mí, estamos pasando por lo mismo, las dos vinimos a ver el ensayo, porque no podemos vivir sin esos perdedores, de ahí abajo- dijo señalándolos, y después cruzándose de brazos.

- Ahora tengo nuevas amistades – dijo orgullosa.

- Y estás más sola y jodida que nunca, igual que yo, así que si necesitas hablar, simplemente, llámame.

- No te necesito Santana, no esperes mi llamada.

- No pensarás que cualquiera de los otros miembros del Glee Club, va a preocuparse por ti ¿verdad? Porque no lo harán. Yo sólo te tengo a ti, y tú sólo me tienes a mí, en esta jodida viva, así que no vayas tan de chula conmigo.

- No quiero seguir hablando – dijo dando un portazo, sabiendo que las palabras de Santana eran completamente ciertas.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Fin del primer capítulo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Este es el principio del nuevo fanfic, promete más dramatismo que el otro. Será basado en la tercera temporada, pero como siempre le daré mi toque Faberry.**

**Ah! y Quinn, ha cambiado un poco en esta historia, ya no es tan dulce, al parecer…. Pero hay algo que no cambia, extrañamente esta muchacha, no puede dejar de tener sueños eróticos con Rachel Berry, aunque sea porque la odia. LOL**

**Quiero vuestros comentarios, y los quiero YA! (no, qué es broma, pero os los agradecería muchísimo)**


	2. Chapter 2

II

(Visto por Rachel)

Rachel había olvidado su libreta en la sala de ensayo, así que regresaba a ella, para recogerla. Cuando escuchó sonar el piano, entró despacio, e intentando no hacer ningún ruido, para no interrumpir aquella maravillosa pieza de música. Cuando pudo divisar quien tocaba el piano, por un instante se quedó de piedra. Quinn Fabray era quién tocaba aquella maravillosa obra musical. Por un instante sonrió como una idiota, con el recuerdo de aquellos dos años de ambas en el Glee Club, se escondió rápidamente entre unos asientos, para poder seguir observándola, sin ser vista. Aquella chica era talentosa, de eso no había duda, y si querían ganar algo aquel año, debían conseguir que regresara al Glee Club.

Quinn comenzó a tocar otra canción, la canción era tan triste, que simplemente con las notas del piano, Rachel no podía contener las lágrimas y mucho menos aun cuando Quinn comenzó a cantar.

**Atrapada en el caos de una mentira**

**No conocía mi propia mente, ¿la conocías tú?**

**¿Has sentido que me alejaba? Si lo has hecho, no lo dijiste ¿lo dijiste?**

**Encerrada en mi propio mundo. Más allá de mi control, de alguna manera,**

**No podías oír lo que estoy tratando de decir. No querrías escuchar de todos modos. Ahora no.**

**En realidad, nunca tomamos el tiempo, **

**Sólo quisimos hacer lo correcto.**

**Ojala no lo hiciese, pero te echo de menos.**

Rachel vio como Quinn se levantó del asiento del piano, para tocar la música más enérgica.

**Si las líneas se dibujan y se despliegan las banderas,**

**¿Lucharías por mí o serías mi enemiga?**

**Cuando el conflicto llamé, en este tira y afloja.**

**¿Serías mi fuerza, o mi enemiga?**

**Si pierdo mi camino, en este campo de batalla,**

**¿me alcanzarías o serías mi enemiga?**

**Si las líneas se dibujan y se despliegan las banderas,**

**¿Lucharías por mí o serías mi enemiga?**

Quinn siguió tocando el piano, mientras Rachel la miraba desde su escondite, de algún modo sentía que aquella canción se la cantaba a ella. Sabía que la canción llevaba un mensaje, y trataba de analizarla. La rubia, ahora con su pelo rosa, continuó cantando:

**No puedo respirar sin ti a mi lado.**

**Yo creía que todo lo que hicimos estaba bien.**

**No puedo escuchar "esto es otra pelea"**

**"otra pelea"**

**En realidad, nunca tomamos el tiempo, **

**Sólo quisimos hacer lo correcto.**

**Ojala no lo hiciese, pero te echo de menos.**

Quinn siguió tocando el piano, pero cada vez estaba más triste, agachó su cabeza, y la apoyó contra el piano, mientras seguía cantando:

**Todo lo que quise ser,**

**Se enterró con la historia, **

**Al igual que tú.**

Rachel vio como las lágrimas de la que había sido su amiga/enemiga, se desbordaban, y lloraba amargamente, a pesar de estar tan enfadada con ella, tuvo que luchar ferozmente contra las ganas que tenía de ir a abrazarla. La Diva sabía que la tristeza desbordaba a la otra chica, que en la mayor parte, se comportaba de aquel modo, por su inmensa desolación, pero verla con sus propios ojos la estaba desgarrando. Ningún miembro del Glee Club, ni siquiera Santana, a la cual había preguntado en un par de ocasiones, conocía el motivo de tanta amargura.

**Sé mi enemiga.**

**Sé mi enemiga.**

**Si las líneas se dibujan y se despliegan las banderas,**

**¿Lucharías por mí o serías mi enemiga?**

**Cuando el conflicto llamé, en este tira y afloja.**

**¿Serías mi fuerza, o mi enemiga?**

**Si los cielos son profundos, mientras estoy ganando terreno**

**Y no encuentro mi fortaleza.**

**¿Te quedarías conmigo o serías mi enemiga?**

**Si los cielos son profundos, mientras estoy ganando terreno**

**Y no encuentro mi fortaleza.**

**¿Te quedarías conmigo o serías mi enemiga?**

**No puedo respirar sin ti a mi lado.**

**Yo creía que todo lo que hicimos estaba bien.**

**No puedo escuchar "esto es otra pelea"**

**"otra pelea"**

**Sólo quiero hacer lo correcto,**

**Sólo quiero hacer lo correcto,**

**Sólo quiero hacer lo correcto,**

**Contigo.**

Quinn acabó la canción desmoronándose, encima del piano, sollozando, e intentando calmarse. Rachel apoyó su espalda, en uno de los asientos, mientras seguía llorando angustiosamente también. Ver a Quinn así de frágil, haberse peleado con ella, y no poder ayudarla, estaba acabando con ella.

De repente, se escucharon otras voces en el auditorio, eran las Skanks, Rachel se escondió aun más.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Quinn? – preguntó Mack - No estás pensando en volver con esos perdedores, ¿verdad?

- Claro que no – dijo segura, no se notaba que había estado llorando, se levantó del piano.

Rachel miraba a Quinn, nadie podía descifrar los sentimientos de la ex animadora, ella era una de las pocas personas que lo conseguían, y estaba claro que Quinn estaba fingiendo.

- ¿Entonces habías quedado con tu juguetito? – preguntó Roonie.

- No es de tu incumbencia – se enfrentó a ella.

- Sí, es de su incumbencia – le dijo Sheila, poniendo un brazo por encima de sus hombros - ¿te tenemos que recordar las leyes de las Skanks?

- Claro que no – rió Quinn – Es que me avergüenzo, eso es todo, estaba haciendo una tarea para clase – mintió.

Rachel odiaba a aquellas chicas, y comenzaba a asumir que Quinn se había visto encerrada dentro de aquel grupo y sin escapatoria. Aquellas chicas sonaban perversas incluso con Quinn.

- ¿Tareas de clase? – preguntó Mack – ¡Por Dios, Quinn! ¡Qué cosas más estúpidas e inútiles, haces! ¿Te apetece ir de compras? – puso un brazo encima de los hombros de Quinn, la ex animadora estaba acorralada.

- ¿De compras? – preguntó confusa.

- Sí, pequeña, con tus dos billetes de cinco dedos – rió Sheila.

- Eso suena más entretenido que mi tarea para clase.

Las cuatro se echaron a reír, Rachel notó que la risa de Quinn era completamente falsa, pero aquellas tres chicas tenían el cerebro de una hormiga, era imposible que se dieran cuenta. Sin embargo, no llegaba a comprender, porque Quinn se dejaba utilizar de ese modo. La Quinn que ella conocía, era una buena persona, nunca hubiera robado, recordó cuando Kurt y Quinn trataron de ayudar a Sam el año pasado, ahora la ex animadora parecía una sombría sombra de lo que llegó a ser.

- ¿Entonces qué pasa con tu juguetito? – preguntó Mack, mientras salían de allí.

- Nada, hoy no tengo ganas de jugar, así que se lo dejé claro – volvió a reír embusteramente la ex animadora.

Rachel maldijo a las Skanks, y no podía comprender como Quinn se había dejado hacer aquello, unirse con aquellas tres matonas, la ex animadora era tan diferente a ellas, intentaba encajar, pero no podía, por una simple razón, aunque la morena odiaba admitirlo, Quinn era mucho más especial que la mayoría de habitantes de Lima. Sabía que lo que le ocurría a Quinn era que había tomado las decisiones erróneas, en los momentos inadecuados, y le había provocado la mayor de las amarguras, haciendo creer que todos sus males se acabarían si se hacía pasar por otra persona.

Cuando las Skanks salieron del recinto, ella suspiró aliviada, por no haber sido descubierta.

La Diva miró el reloj, debía ir a clase con el Glee Club, era ya la hora, se secó las lagrimas, y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el aula.

Todos estaban esperándola ya, que la Diva llegase tarde era algo realmente chocante, así que todos se preocuparon por ella.

- Buenas tardes, ¿Todo bien Rachel? – preguntó el profesor.

- Sí, pero… Sr Schuester, ¿puedo cantar hoy algo? – preguntó la morena, sabiendo que el profesor nunca se negaría a ello.

- ¡Adelante! ¡Ese es el carácter!

- Puck, necesito que me ayudes con una canción – el chico no tardó en levantarse, y a ir a por su guitarra, cualquier cosa por su sexy judía, Rachel le susurró la canción que quería cantar. Puckerman la miró confuso, pero de todas maneras tampoco se negó.

Rachel necesitaba cantar, era lo único que le aliviaría en aquel momento del dolor que sentía su corazón. ¿Desde cuándo Quinn se había convertido en una persona tan esencial en su vida? No lo sabía, pero si no cantaba, iba a estallar. Se sentó en un taburete y respiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse, acto seguido comenzó a cantar.

**Le pedí que se quedara**

**pero ella no quiso escuchar.**

**Se fue antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de decirle**

**Las palabras que podían curar,**

**las cosas que habíamos roto.**

Todo el grupo la miraba confundido, inclusive el señor Schuester.

**Pero ahora es demasiado tarde, ella ya se ha ido. **Una silenciosa, y solitaria, lagrima escapó de su ojo derecho. Al notarlo, cerró los ojos, y siguió cantando.

**Todas las noches lloras hasta quedarte dormida**

**Pensando,**

**¿por qué me pasa esto a mí?**

**¿Por qué tienen que ser todos los momentos tan difíciles?**

**Difícil de creer que:**

**Esta noche no ha acabo**

**sólo dame una oportunidad para hacer lo correcto.**

**tal vez no lo haga en esta noche,**

**pero no iré a casa sin ti.**

De algún modo sabía que aquella canción mejor que nada, podía expresar lo que sentía su corazón, otra cosa era que siguiese enfadada con ella, y otra también, que sus compañeros estuvieren mirándola con la boca abierta.

**El sabor de su aliento, nunca voy a olvidarlo,**

**los sonidos que hacías para mantenerme despierta.**

**El peso de las cosas que no fueron dichas,**

**Acumular tantas cosas todos los días, nos lastimaba.**

**Todas las noches lloras hasta quedarte dormida**

**Pensando,**

**¿por qué me pasa esto a mí?**

**¿Por qué tienen que ser todos los momentos tan difíciles?**

**Difícil de creer que:**

**Esta noche no ha acabo**

**sólo dame una oportunidad para hacer lo correcto.**

**tal vez no lo haga en esta noche,**

**pero no iré a casa sin ti.**

**De todas las cosas que sentí pero realmente nunca demostré,**

**tal vez lo peor es que te deje ir.**

**No debería jamás haberte dejado marchar.**

**Esta noche no ha acabo**

**sólo dame una oportunidad para hacer lo correcto.**

**tal vez no lo haga en esta noche,**

**pero no iré a casa sin ti.**

**Esta noche no ha acabo**

**solo dame una oportunidad para hacer lo correcto.**

**no iré a casa sin ti.**

**no iré a casa sin ti**

**no iré a casa sin ti**

**no iré a casa sin ti**

Rachel se quedó mirando a sus compañeros un momento, y salió corriendo del lugar. Kurt no dudo un solo instante, y tras compartir una mirada con su novio, salió corriendo detrás de ella.

Pero Rachel fue mucho más rápida y antes de que el chico lograra alcanzarla en el aparcamiento, ella salió corriendo con el coche.

x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Kurt)

Después de una hora de caminar por Lima, había logrado llegar a casa de los Berry, llamó a la puerta, y le abrió Hiram.

- ¡Kurt Hummel!- lo abrazó, hacía mucho tiempo que Rachel y Kurt eran amigos, y los Berry le habían cogido un gran cariño - ¿Sabes que le ha ocurrido a mi hija? – le preguntó preocupado.

- No, de hecho he venido a ver si lo averiguo.

- Sube, se encerró en su habitación, no quiere hablar con nadie… pero quizá tú tengas más suerte.

- Gracias, señor Berry – dijo subiendo dramáticamente las escaleras.

Ya estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de la Diva, y golpeó con sus nudillos en la puerta.

- ¿Puedo entrar?

- No quiero hablar con nadie – sonó su voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Oye señorita, he estado una hora caminando hasta llegar a tu casa, porque tú no tuviste si quiera la mínima consideración de esperar a tu mejor amigo, para qué tratara de animarte.

No se oyó nada, al cabo de un minuto se abrió la puerta, y Rachel apareció, pudo notar que había estado llorando.

- ¿Puedo saber ahora qué te pasa? – interrogó el chico, con cautela.

- No me pasa nada – fue la respuesta de la Diva, mientras se tumbaba en su cama dándole la espalda al chico.

- Rachel, querida, eres buena actriz, pero aun debes de potenciar mucho tus habilidades para conseguir que me crea tremenda mentira – le contestó sentándose en el borde de la cama de Rachel.

- Enserio, no es nada – volvió a repetir, pero está vez de un modo aun menos creíble.

Kurt se tumbo en la cama, y la abrazó atrás.

- Porque eres gay, que si no te hubiera pateado el trasero – dijo Rachel, dejándose abrazar por Kurt.

- Vamos pequeña, dime qué te pasa.

- Estoy mal Kurt, pero no puedo hacer nada para solucionarlo…

- Siempre se puede hacer algo, si no déjaselo a tu amigo Kurt. ¿Por quién estás tan triste?

- Me conoces, y lo deberías saber… - dijo suspirando.

- Te conozco, lo sé, pero necesito saberlo de tu boca, porque no quiero pisar en falso – dijo soltando a la morena.

- Quinn…

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- Hoy la vi cantando y tocando el piano en la sala de ensayos – dijo suspirando, e intentando calmarse mirando al chico.

- Así que… echa de menos cantar – sonrió amargamente.

- Creo que sí, pero no va a volver… esas chicas…. Además no quiero volver a verla – dijo exasperada.

- Ok, ¿te aclaras o me explicas para que yo me pueda aclarar?

- Es una estúpida, no sabes ni lo que ha hecho – intentó explicar sentándose en su cama, el chico la imitó.

- ¿Qué ha hecho?

- Le dijo a sus amigas que yo era su juguetito… – el chico la miró extrañado – sexual.

- ¡Ey, ey, ey! ¡Espera, espera, espera! No puedes soltar esa bomba así, sin avisar ¿Por qué les dijo eso?

- Según ella para protegerme, según yo, porque es una estúpida.

- ¿Me cuentas la historia?

- El otro día cuando fui a ver las Skanks, pues se ve que esas chicas querían venir a pegarme, según me explicó Quinn, fue entonces cuando ella dijo que yo era su juguetito, para que, y siempre según Quinn, no vinieran a molerme.

- ¿Y tú le crees? – preguntó el chico levantándose de la cama y acercándose a la ventana de la habitación de Rachel para tomar un poco el aire.

- No entiendo porque entre todas las cosas, tuvo que decir eso…

- Tal vez no le quedó otra opción – asumió el chico, mirando a la Diva – Lo que no entiendo, es porque siendo como es ahora, tratara de defenderte. No me malinterpretes ¿pero me quieres decir por qué a pesar de todo sigues siendo especial para ella?

- ¡No soy especial para ella! –exclamó alterada – ¡Puff, menuda tontería!

- ¿Ah no? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

- Claro que no – aquello le parecía realmente estúpido, ninguna de las dos era especial para la otra, eran solo las circunstancias lo que le hacían preocuparse por ella.

- Entonces a lo mejor me contestas a otra cosa.

- ¿A qué? – las preguntas e insinuaciones de Kurt la estaban cansando.

- ¿Qué hace Quinn debajo de tu ventana, justo enfrente de la calle, vestida de motorista, subida a una moto, con el casco fuera y mirando hacia tu ventana?

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? –preguntó completamente fuera de onda.

- Acércate – le pidió, la morena le hizo caso y observo hacia la dirección donde señalaba el chico y le dio un vuelco el corazón, Quinn estaba allí, observándola - ¿Qué me dices ahora?

- No lo sé – dijo triste.

El móvil de Rachel sonó, y el chico le avisó.

La Diva fue corriendo a cogerlo, y vio que era un mensaje de Quinn.

_"No pienses mal, sólo estoy aquí porque me pelee con ellas, y… me amenazaron con venir a pegarte un "susto", me quedaré aquí vigilando"_

Rachel suspiró, no sabía qué hacer, tampoco quería que Quinn se metiera en líos, por esa extraña obsesión con protegerla. Le enseñó el móvil a Kurt.

El chico sonrió triste y comentó.

- Tú dirás que no… pero ella sigue ahí fuera, tratando de protegerte, y ellas saben que su punto débil eres tú. Eso de algún retorcido modo, es ser especial para alguien.

- ¿Qué hago? – preguntó desconcertada.

- ¿Qué te dicta el corazón que hagas? – preguntó sonriéndole el chico.

- Ha sido mi amiga y enemiga a tiempo indefinido desde hace dos años, no quiero que esas psicópatas le hagan daño.

- Invítala a entrar Rachel, yo estoy aquí, no será como si estuvieras sola y tuvieses que entablar una profunda conversación con ella, en estos momentos, porque obviamente aun no estáis preparadas.

- ¿Crees que es conveniente?

- Hay dos opciones, que se quede fuera y corra el riesgo de que esas chicas le peguen, o que venga aquí, y se quede… tú decides, pero, no sé, creo que podría entrar.

Rachel cogió el teléfono móvil y respondió aquel mensaje de Quinn.

**_"Entra a casa, no me gustaría que por mi culpa te hicieran daño"_**

**_"No" _**Contestó rápidamente Quinn.

**_"Insisto, por favor, entra prometo no preguntarte nada, no hablaremos si no quieres, pero entra"_**

**_"Rachel… ¿debo recordarte qué no querías volver a ver a esta mierda enfrente tuyo?"_**

**_"Tampoco quiero verte hecha mierda delante de mi casa. ENTRA"_**

No hubo respuesta esta vez, y a los diez minutos tocaron el timbre.

Después de un par de minutos, la puerta de la habitación de Rachel volvió a sonar, Kurt fue quien abrió.

- Hola Quinn – dijo intentando sonreírle.

- Ey – dijo entrando, soltando el casco en el primer lugar que pudo, dejando la chaqueta en la cama y sentándose en la mesa de la habitación de Rachel, sin pronunciar una sola palabra, haciéndose la pasota.

- ¿Es todo lo qué tienes que decir? – preguntó Rachel enfadada por el comportamiento de la ex animadora.

- Me dijiste que no hacía falta que hablásemos ¿no? No hablare, y menos delante de nadie – miró a Kurt.

- Te recuerdo que Kurt ha sido tu amigo desde el comienzo del instituto, todo lo que puedas decir lo puedes decir delante suyo – se cruzó de brazos cada vez más enfadada - ¿Por qué quieren pegarme?

- Les dije que no eras mi juguetito, que me lo inventé, pero que te dejarán en paz, nos peleamos, y querían venir a pegarte, porque por alguna extraña razón piensan que eres insoportable – esto último lo dijo de un modo irónico.

- ¿Por qué vas con ellas? – preguntó el chico, armándose de valor.

- Porque ellas me respetan tal cual soy – dijo enfrentándolo.

- Sí, claro, porque tú eres así - le dijo señalándola entera, mordaz - ¿Dónde está tu hermana gemela?, la echo bastante de menos.

- ¿Enserio vais a continuar así? – preguntó la chica intentando encenderse un cigarrillo.

Rachel le apagó el cigarrillo, y le habló claro.

- Aquí no fumaras, sólo estás aquí porque no quiero que te maten por mí culpa, veremos una película de acción, y nadie hablará, pero intenta comportarte un poco más como "Quinn" y un poco menos como "lo que sea que eres ahora". ¿De acuerdo?

- Trato hecho – le sonrió de un modo rebelde y orgulloso.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Los tres habían estado viendo la película Piratas del Caribe. Cuando acabó la película, Rachel vio que Quinn se había quedado dormida, y por primera vez pudo notar que aquella presión en el pecho que sentía desde hacía rato no era cuestión de cansancio, si no que la chica del pelo rosa se había quedado dormida, abrazándola.

Trató de despertarla, pero Kurt la paró.

- Yo me voy – dijo en voz baja.

- Espera la despierto y me despido – ofreció.

- No Rach, déjala ser un rato más la vieja Quinn, qué se olvide por un instante de quién es ahora. Le hará bien. – le susurró.

- Pero…

- Créeme, le hará bien – dijo saliendo de la habitación, y dejando a ambas chicas a solas.

Rachel suspiró profundamente, y se acomodo en la cama, Quinn no se despertó, la abrazó más fuerte. Y la Diva la miró de reojo, sentirla tan cerca le producía cosas indescriptibles, trató de no pensar, acomodó la cabeza. Pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, miraba a aquella chica, y más allá del disfraz que llevaba y de su comportamiento, encontraba las facciones de Quinn, la antigua Quinn, y quería que volviese a ser ella, asumía la descomunal necesidad de que volviera a ser ella. Y en aquellos momentos, consiguió la determinación de lograrlo, costase lo que costase. Pasó delicadamente su brazo por encima de la cintura de la otra chica, y al poco rato se quedo profundamente dormida.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Fin del segundo capítulo, espero que os haya gustado.**

**¿Qué pasará cuando Quinn despierte? Para saberlo esperad al segundo capítulo. **

**Gracias por comentar, y por la cálida acogida al nuevo capítulo (lo próximo que actualizaré será mi otra historia "Esta vez quiero ser yo")**

**Las canciones utilizadas para este capítulo son:**

**Quinn: "Enemy" del nuevo disco de Mel C. http: / youtu . be / wkYu5kip23k**

**Rachel: "Won't Go Home without You" de Maroon 5 http: / youtu . be / w3sKskAxQz4**

**(Recordad que los links tienen espacios porque juntos no me los deja poner)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Aviso: Contenido fuerte, pasan cosas realmente fuertes y desagradables en el capitulo, así que leedlo con tranquilidad)**

III

(Visto por Quinn)

Quinn se despertó a mitad de la noche, y sintió un cálido abrazo rodeándola, se sentía tan diferente a su fría habitación de motel, que por un segundo se asustó de haber hecho algo, de lo que después se arrepintiese, con alguno de los chicos que frecuentaban a las Skanks.

Abrió sus ojos despacio, y vio que se trataba de algo totalmente distinto, estaba con Rachel, en la cama de la Diva, quién la abrazaba despreocupadamente. Quinn estaba apoyada en el torso de la morena, con su mano por debajo de la camiseta de Rachel, casi rozando el pecho. Suspiró hondo, no podía llegar a comprender como, una parte de ella, se sentía tan cómoda con la Diva. En esos momentos la morena abrió los ojos, le sonrió, y Quinn salió de un salto de la cama, tropezando, dado a su velocidad en escapar de aquel abrazo.

- ¿Qué me has hecho Berry? – le señaló con el dedo.

- ¿Yo? – llevándose una mano al pecho, estaba ofendida, trataba de sentarse en la cama

- Sí, no recuerdo nada… ¿Qué me has hecho? – preguntó aturdida.

- Te quedaste dormida mientras veíamos la película – trató de explicar – Yo sólo te deje dormir.

- ¿Has disfrutado? – preguntó hiriente, alzando la voz - ¿Te ha gustado tenerme a tu antojo?

- No te he hecho nada Quinn, y por favor, baja la voz, ya es muy tarde, mis padres van a despertar y no será agradable para nadie.

- Me podrías haber despertado, pero no… tú no, tú tenías que dejarme dormir mientras me abrazabas… ¿por qué me abrazabas?- se puso su chaqueta.

- No te vayas – le pidió levantándose de la cama.

- ¿Qué quieres Berry? ¿Qué pretendes de mí?

- Primero, que dejes de llamarme Berry, tengo nombre, y segundo, si te vas ahora vas a despertar a mis padres, espérate a mañana temprano.

- ¿Enserio, crees qué a tus padres les hará gracia saber que he dormido contigo toda la noche? – preguntó acabándose de abrochar la chaqueta.

- Eres una amiga – dijo tratando de hacerse entender.

- Ellos saben quién soy, me vieron con este look, y no me recibieron precisamente con los brazos abiertos, tuve que convencerles de que no venía a hacerte daño. Supongo que es lo que todo el mundo espera de mí… - dijo esto para sí misma.

- ¿Y qué esperas tú de los demás? Eres muy distinta a la vieja Quinn – le dijo triste.

Quinn abrió la ventana, estar cerca de Rachel le hacía daño, debilitaba aquella parte de sí misma, dura, fría e indolente, que se había autoconstruido, no podía aguantar más.

- ¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer? – preguntó Rachel confusa.

Quinn la miró sin decir una palabra, ambas estaban solamente iluminadas por la luz de una farola, lo que agudizaba más lo inexplicable de aquel momento.

- Sí salgo por la ventana no haré tanto ruido, así no los despertaré- explicó obvia.

- Quinn… ¿algún día sabré que te está pasando? – preguntó acercándose.

Quinn no pudo evitar acariciar la mejilla de Rachel, no comprendía esa emoción impresa en los ojos de la Diva, con la que dejaba claro que estaba muy preocupada por ella. La morena suspiró ante aquel contacto, recordando cuando hace unos meses Quinn le había golpeado en aquella misma mejilla.

- No quiero que tengas pesadillas Rach – dijo mientras sacaba una pierna por la ventana, y observaba que pasos debía seguir, a continuación, para no matarse saliendo por allí - Nos vemos por los pasillos del instituto.

- Ten cuidado – fue lo último que pudo decir la Diva, antes de que Quinn se fuese.

Rachel se quedó observándola, era mucho más ágil de lo que hubiera imaginado, bajó por la ventana sin ningún problema y en poco tiempo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, no podía dejar de pensar en Quinn, no entendía que le estaba pasando a su cabeza, era imposible olvidar el suave tacto de la mano de la otra chica, en su mejilla. Aquellas miradas que se cruzaron por un instante. Se estaba volviendo loca. Debía olvidar lo que Quinn le había hecho sentir, lo que le hacía sentir en aquellos mismos momentos. Quinn había pasado siendo su enemiga, mucho más tiempo que siendo su amiga, sin embargo no podía dejar de sentir, que la apreciaba, que era una de las personas más importantes en su vida, a pesar de la indolencia de la ex animadora.

Decidió ir a casa de los Hummel, al taller, donde estaba trabajando Finn aquel sábado por la mañana. Así, con un poco de suerte, conseguiría sacarse de la cabeza a Quinn, por un buen rato.

- ¡Ey princesa! – dijo el chico al verla, abrazándola y levantándola en el aire - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pensé que no haría ningún mal, si venía a ver a mi novio – le sonrió.

Ambos se besaron. Estuvieron buena parte de la mañana hablando a solas, o bien, con Kurt y su padre. Rachel estaba pasándolo tan bien, qué estaba consiguiendo su cometido, olvidarse de su ex amiga. Estaban los cuatro bromeando, cuando se escuchó una moto acercarse.

- ¡Viene trabajo! – le sonrió Finn, dejando su desayuno en una de las mesas del taller.

Una moto negra entró al taller, parando frente a ellos. Rachel conocía perfectamente aquella moto. Y suspiró agobiada, mucho rato estaba sin pensar en la ex animadora, y el destino parecía que no deseaba eso para ella.

- Menuda moto – le comentó Burt Hummel, a Finn.

- Una Suzuki GSX R 1000, ni más ni menos – dijo con una sonrisa, alucinando con aquella moto.

La propietaria de la moto se quitó el casco, a Rachel no es que le sorprendiera ver a Quinn, pero otra vez aquellas memorias de la noche anterior, volvían a su memoria, había sido totalmente inútil pasar la mañana con su novio.

- ¿Quinn? – preguntó Finn extrañado, viéndola bajar de la moto - ¿Es tuya?

- Sí, ¿ocurre algo? – preguntó con chulería.

- ¡Qué pasada! – exclamó Finn, caminando alrededor de la moto.

- ¿Podéis ponerla a punto? – le preguntó a Burt, intentando ser un poco más correcta, en su modo de tratar, a los allí presentes.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? – preguntó Finn.

- Las ruedas están pinchadas – contestó Burt, observando las ruedas de la moto.

- Exacto, están así desde ayer noche – contestó la ex animadora, mirando a Rachel, su mirada era apenada, y Rachel supo al instante que algo iba mal.

- Parece como si alguien las hubiera pinchado a propósito – observó Burt, examinando los neumáticos.

- De hecho, esa es mi teoría – Quinn habló sin apartar la mirada de Rachel.

- Podemos arreglarlas, ¿verdad papa? - cuestionó Kurt, entrando por primera vez en la conversación - Mientras vosotras podéis ir a hablar si queréis.

Quinn se vio acorralada por las palabras de Kurt, así que sonrió falsamente.

- Sí, claro, si Berry quiere – afirmó la ex animadora.

Las dos se dirigieron fuera del taller, a pleno sol, Quinn decidió encenderse un cigarrillo. Rachel se acercó a ella, y se lo quitó de las manos.

- No quiero que fumes delante de mí.

- ¿Desde cuándo tú me dices lo que hacer con mi vida? – preguntó Quinn, volviendo a tratar de encenderse el cigarrillo, pero la Diva volvió a evitarlo – ¡Ok, ok, lo entiendo! – dijo guardándose el paquete de cigarrillos.

- ¿Qué pasó ayer noche? – preguntó Rachel.

- Tú sabrás, parece que te acuerdas mejor que yo – le contestó, suspirando.

- No me refiero a eso, y tú lo sabes… ¿qué le ha pasado a tu moto? – inquirió señalando hacia dentro del taller.

- Las Skanks me reventaron las ruedas – dijo mirando a Rachel – A lo mejor tendría que haber dormido la moto contigo, en vez de yo – trató de bromear de mala manera.

- Sí le han hecho eso a la moto, no quiero saber que te hubieran hecho a ti.

- ¿Desde cuándo es tan importante para ti, lo que me ocurra a mí? – preguntó acercándose peligrosamente a Rachel, el espacio personal entre ellas, era inexistente.

- No lo sé – dijo enfadada, cruzándose de brazos, por el comportamiento de la chica.

- Has venido a ver a Finn para olvidarte de lo que paso ayer ¿eh? – preguntó alzando una ceja- Indudablemente debió gustarte el disfrutarme en tu cama.

- ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo? – dijo llevándose las dos manos a la frente, en señal clara de exasperación - Sólo me preocupo por ti, eso es todo. Lo de ayer no significo NADA, sólo que al menos no te mataron.

- Ayer estabas realmente preocupada por mí ¿verdad? – preguntó esta vez bajando un poco sus barreras defensivas, al ver tan agobiada a la morena.

- Sí, lo estaba, pero viendo cómo te comportas hoy, debo ser masoquista o algo para preocuparme por ti – contestó enfadada.

- Siempre lo has sido un poco – se encogió de hombros.

- Muy graciosa – el enfado no se le pasaba.

- Gracias – dijo alejándose de la morena y dándole la espalda.

- ¿Dónde vas?

- Voy a dar una vuelta, quédate con tu queridísimo Finn Hudson, yo prefiero estar a solas, vendré de aquí a un rato.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Lunes por la mañana, el resto del fin de semana lo había pasado, llamando a Mack, intentando reconciliarse con las Skanks.

Las chicas habían decidido, que para volver con ellas, tenía que pasar una prueba. Atemorizar a algunas de las nuevas estudiantes de primer año, en los baños del instituto.

A pesar de que no encontraba ninguna satisfacción en aquello, trató de hacerlo de la mejor manera posible para las Skanks, o lo que era lo mismo, tratando de la peor manera posible, a aquellas pobres chicas de primer curso.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Lunes por la mañana, iba paseando por los pasillos del instituto, relajada, después de la tercera clase del día. Feliz porque había aprobado un examen importante. De repente, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, en el pasillo vio que todos miraban a una chica, iba corriendo, llorando, y totalmente empapada.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó la Diva, tratando de ayudarla.

- Las Skanks – dijo sollozando, están atemorizando a las chicas del primer año, y me han cogido a mí.

- ¡Esas tres me las pagaran! – dijo Rachel cansada de aquellas vándalas, que interrumpían la normalidad de aquel instituto, aterrorizando a aquellos estudiantes que le vinieran en gana.

- No, son cuatro – dijo sin parar de llorar.

- ¿Cuatro? – "mierda", pensó, "Quinn?" - ¿Hay una chica con el pelo rosa? – preguntó descompuesta, poniendo las manos en los hombros de aquella chica, y mirándola con autoridad, temiendo la respuesta.

- Sí, es la que me metió la cabeza dentro del wáter, esa chica es horrible. Es un autentico demonio.

- ¡Ya me cansé! – estaba muy enfadada con el mundo, encolerizada con Quinn, y les iba a parar a aquellas Skanks, ya estaba harta.

Camino velozmente hacia al baño, y entró dando un portazo.

- ¡Mira a quién tenemos aquí! – dijo Mack, rodeando a Rachel.

- ¡He venido a exigiros que, paréis de maltratar a la gente de este instituto! – dijo mirando a Quinn, quién giro su ojos en una clara señal de exasperación.

- ¿Y quién nos va a parar? ¿Tú? – dijo riéndose Rooney.

- Tu juguetito tiene guasa – dijo Sheila.

Las tres Skanks, la tenían rodeada, se miraban entre ellas y se sonreían, y Rachel podía oler el peligro, se maldijo por su intromisión, y miró desde lo lejos a Quinn, le pedía ayuda con la mirada, pero sabía que ella se había metido solita en aquel lio, y que no conocía en realidad si quedaba alguna parte de la ex animadora, que pudiera considerar el ayudarla.

- ¿Qué te parece si también eres mi juguetito? – preguntó Rooney, cogiendo un mechón del pelo de Rachel. Te haré disfrutar más que ese quarterback.

- No, serás el juguetito de TODAS las Skanks – rió Sheila - ¿Verdad qué sí Mack?

- Por supuesto, es un pecado no compartir un bombón así Quinn, está decidido, ahora Berry es nuestro juguete... se lo vamos a hacer pasar muy bien entre todas – dijo acariciándole el pelo y riéndose malévolamente, como si Rachel no fuese una persona, simplemente un objeto – Y no podrás resistirte porque lo vas a hacer con todas nosotras a las buenas, o a las malas – dijo hablándole en el oído y lamiéndole la cara.

Rachel estaba realmente aterrada, las lágrimas comenzaban a escapársele en cascada.

- ¡BASTA! ¡PARAD! – gritó Quinn, corriendo como una ráfaga, y separando al resto de las Skanks, de Rachel – se puso delante de la Diva, entre las Skanks y ella – YO ME ENCARGARÉ DE RACHEL.

La rubia parecía una fiera defendiendo a su cría, sus movimientos eran felinos, y potentes, a Rachel se le asemejó al documental que había visto tiempo atrás, donde una leona defendía a sus cachorros. Algo dentro del corazón de la morena dio un vuelco, a pesar de lo que acababa de vivir, sentía algo extraño en su cuerpo, viendo a Quinn actuar así para protegerla.

- No sé si tienes lo que hay que tener – dijo Mack – ¿Enserio vas a enfrentarte a las Skanks por defender a esa fulana?

- ¿Queréis su dinero no? - preguntó Quinn furiosa – ¡DEJÁDMELA A MÍ!

Con un gesto vertiginoso, se encerró en uno de los lavabos con Rachel, en cuanto estuvieron encerradas, le tapó la boca con la mano.

- ¿Contenta? – le susurró enojada a Rachel – No sé ni porque me juego el culo por ti.

- Vi lo que habéis estado haciendo el día de hoy y quise pararos – trató de explicar con los nervios a flor de piel.

- A las Skanks no se las puede parar – dijo cogiendo furiosa, por los hombros, a Rachel – Estás cometiendo suicidio viniendo aquí, y queriendo pararlas tú sola.

- Gracias por salvarme – estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

Quinn cogió su propio bolso, y sacó unos billetes de dentro de él.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Rachel.

Las dos fueron interrumpidas por golpes en la puerta.

- ¿Quinn te encargas de ella o no? – preguntó, desde fuera, Rooney – Sí no tendremos que repartirnos el pastelito, sabes que me gustan los dulces y esa Berry está muy buena.

- ¡SÍ, ESTOY EN ELLO! – gritó Quinn, y volvió a hablarle bajito a Rachel – Es el dinero que me has dado, después de que me encargará de ti.

- ¿Estáis robándole dinero a la gente? – preguntó confusa la Diva.

- Ese no es el mayor de tus problemas ahora, así que ¡céntrate! – le pidió Quinn.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – interrogó.

- Voy a abrir un momento la puerta, quédate aquí dentro, y no se te ocurra salir por nada del mundo.

- Pero…

- Rachel hazme caso por una vez en tu puñetera vida, escuches lo que escuches, y ocurra lo que ocurra ¡no salgas! – le pidió Quinn, cogiéndola por los hombros.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó preocupada.

Quinn la apoyó contra la pared, y se abalanzo sobre ella, acorralándola, susurrándole en el oído.

- No me van a creer ni una palabra de que te he robado el dinero, ya no confían en mí, y mucho menos después de tu numerito entrando aquí como si fueses Supergirl.

- Lo siento – lo lamentó - ¿Entonces?

- Me voy a sacrificar por ti – dijo apoyando su frente en la de Rachel – Y espero que eso, contesté alguna de tus preguntas. Soy la antigua Quinn, la de la fiesta. No esa mierda que crees tener delante – le susurró sin dejar de apoyar la frente en la de Rachel.

- No lo hagas, salgamos de aquí las dos – le pidió Rachel, acariciándole la mejilla.

- No, estás aquí porque estabas preocupada por mí, y yo no voy a dejar que ellas te hagan daño – devolviéndole la caricia en la mejilla – No salgas, por favor, hazme caso – la miró a los ojos.

Después de esas palabras, las acciones de Quinn fueron tan rápidas, que Rachel se vio sola en el baño de nuevo.

- ¿Dónde está tu juguetito? – preguntó Mack.

- Tomad el dinero – le entregó los billetes que acababa de coger de su propio bolso.

- ¿Por qué no la haces salir? – indagó Rooney.

- Se acabó, ella no es parte de este maldito y perverso juego ¿de acuerdo? – estaba intentando sacar valor para poder enfrentarse a todas.

- ¿Debemos pegarte una paliza para conseguir nuestro trozo de pastel? – preguntó Mack.

- He dicho que Rachel no es parte del juego, ¡nadie va a tocarla!

Rachel no sabía qué hacer, si salía de allí, podría desviar la atención de Quinn, y ser aun peor, pero estaba claro que Quinn no podía enfrentarse a ella sola. Se le ocurrió una idea que espero que funcionase.

Cogió su teléfono y llamó a Brittany.

- Brit... – dijo casi en un susurro.

- Ey Rachel – contestó su amiga feliz - ¿Quieres que quedemos para tomar un helado esta tarde?

- Escucha Brit ¡necesito ayuda!

De repente se escuchó un fuerte golpe, y escuchó a Quinn quejarse, la estaban golpeando, lo que hizo que las lágrimas de Rachel saliesen a borbotones.

- Por favor, Brit, por favor….

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Brittany, contagiándose de la tristeza de Rachel, al escucharla llorar.

- Estamos en el baño de las chicas, traté de parar a las Skanks y Quinn me defendió, pero le están pegando una paliza – no sabía cómo había conseguido decir todo aquello seguido, porque entre los nervios y las lagrimas, no podía coger apenas el teléfono.

- ¿Qué quiere la gnoma? – escuchó la voz de Santana.

- Ahora vamos Rach, estamos ahí en un segundo.

Rachel se debatía entre salir, y no salir, quería defender a Quinn, debía defender a Quinn, salió corriendo del baño.

- Pero mírala, si al fin se atreve a salir del lavabo – dijo Rooney.

Rachel miró a un lado y se le encogió el corazón, Quinn estaba en el suelo, contra la pared, y Sheila se dedicaba a pegarle patadas.

- ¡Joder Rach te dije que te quedarás ahí dentro! – gritó Quinn enfadada con la morena y amargamente triste, por la situación en sí.

- ¿Por qué se tiene que quedar dentro? Ahora vas a ser testigo de cómo me lo montó con ella – dijo Mack, enviando a Rachel hacia la pared, de un golpe.

- ¡DEJALA! ¡MACK YA BASTA! – gritaba Quinn desquiciada, tratando de escaparse de Rooney y Sheila.

- Creo que Berry es más que tu juguetito ¿verdad? – preguntó Mack, mientras le cogía un mecho de su pelo a Rachel. La morena le golpeaba, pero extrañamente Mack tenía mucha más fuerza que ella – No me golpees, si te gusta a ti así, de acuerdo, pero ahora eres mía – dijo empujándola contra la pared.

- ¡POR FAVOR MACK, SUELTALA, HARÉ LO QUE ME PIDAS, PERO SUELTALA! – gritaba Quinn, mientras trataba de escaparse de las patadas de Rooney y Sheila.

- Creo que nuestra Quinnie está enamorada de ti – le susurró Mack en el oído, a Rachel – Pero eso no me va a parar, lo hará más divertido.

- Haré lo que quieras, pero dejad de pegarle, por favor – le rogó la Diva.

- Enserio Quinnie ¿qué tenéis vosotras dos? – le preguntó Mack riéndose.

La puerta se abrió de un portazo, y Rachel apenas consiguió ver de quien se trataba, dado la velocidad, y las lagrimas en sus ojos. Pero alguien le alejó de Mack.

- ¡UNA PELEA Y NADIE ME HA LLAMADO A MÍ! – gritaba Santana en mitad del baño, dirigiéndose a Sheila y Rooney.

Rachel pudo ver por fin, que ahora estaba en brazos de Brittany.

- Siento el retraso – le susurraba la animadora, tratando de calmarla.

Otra voz sonó en el baño.

- SAN, encárgate tú de Mack, yo me encargo de estas dos idiotas.

Lauren Zizes también estaba allí, y sonrió a Rachel desde la distancia, antes de comenzar a golpear a Rooney y a Sheila.

Consiguieron reducir a las Skanks, y finalmente llegó el director del instituto, junto con la policía, todas las Skanks eran mayores de edad, así que la policía les arrestó.

- ¿Estás bien? – Santana se agachó a ayudar a Quinn a levantarse, pero la chica se levantó por su propio pie – Vamos a que te curen, la enfermera nos está esperando – dijo la latina.

- ¿Veis lo que pasa cuándo os acercáis a mí? Siempre lo liais todo, ¡DESAPARECED DE MI VIDA YA!

La latina se la quedó mirando con cara de fastidio, pero no hizo nada para evitar que su ex amiga saliera de allí.

- Gracias por ayudarnos Lauren – le contestó con una sonrisa.

- Nunca puedo negarme a una buena pelea – le sonrió – Ya nos veremos.

Lauren salió de allí, y Santana se acercó a Brittany, y a Rachel, quién aun permanecía en brazos de la rubia.

- ¿Estás bien, Berry? – preguntó la latina.

- Casi me violan, Quinn se larga sin más, después de que casi la maten por mi culpa, he estado mejor – dijo mirándola triste.

Santana no pudo evitar abrazarla también, el odio por la Diva era considerable, pero nadie merecía pasar por una situación como la que acababa de pasar.

- Todo se solucionará – la animó aun manteniéndola entre sus brazos.

Brittany abrazó a las dos también.

- Esas chicas ya no volverán a poner un pie aquí.

- Todas son mayores de edad, y los cargos son los cargos, no volverás a verlas – le sonrió Santana - Y dale tiempo a Quinn, tarde o temprano volverá a ser la vieja Quinn.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**(Fin del capítulo III)**

**Bueno, ha sido corto pero intenso…**

**Ha sido bastante angustioso para escribir… de repente me dieron ganas de escribir que Quinn tenía super poderes y se liaba a darles golpes a las Skanks, pero no pude…. Debía atenerme al guión.**

**Por cierto, esta historia no es como la anterior, Quinn no está enamorada de Rachel desde el principio, pero es obvio que hay sentimientos entre ellas, que poco a poco tendrán que resolver.**

**Aprovecho para deciros que subí un capítulo de la otra historia "esta vez quiero ser yo" pero no se que le paso a la pagina, que no envió ningún aviso.**

**Comentad, comentad, y si queréis enviar una esquela para las Skanks, lo podéis hacer jajaja**

**(Que putorras ellas, que querían violar a Rach delante de Quinn, ciertamente no creo que en la serie sean tan y tan malas, solo un poco capullas, pero necesitaba algo de dramatismo….)**


	4. Chapter 4

IV

(Visto por Quinn)

Quinn estaba frente al espejo, curándose las heridas provocadas por las patadas de aquel día, mientras escuchaba música. No sabía que iba a hacer con su vida. Se odiaba por haber puesto en peligro a Rachel, porque no dejaba de ser su culpa. Deseaba haberla llamado para preguntarle cómo se encontraba, pero las heridas le hacían recordar que habían estado a punto de violarla por su negligencia, y que posiblemente era Finn el que estuviera en aquellos momentos abrazandola. A ciencia cierta pasarían la noche juntos, porque el quarterback no querría dejarla sola. Quinn tenía tantos secretos que le estaban explotando en la cara, en aquel momento, que no podía sostenerse sin llorar. En la radio comenzó a sonar una canción, que la atormentó más aun. Porque en parte describía como se sentía, mientras la escuchaba, iba mirando sus heridas, y no podía dejar de pensar en Rachel y en lo poco que había faltado para que le hicieran daño, para que por su error le hicieran un daño irreparable.

**Estamos demacrados por las hierbas**

**Fuimos valientes como soldados**

**Cayendo ante la pálida luz de la luna**

**Me sostenías**

**Como a alguien roto**

**Y no pude decírtelo pero ahora lo hago**

**Solo déjame abrazarte mientras te derrumbas**

**Solo déjame abrazarte y caeremos los dos**

**Cae sobre mí**

**Dime todo lo que quieres que sea**

**Por siempre contigo, por siempre en mí**

**Siempre igual**

**Soportábamos el viento**

**Éramos libres como el agua**

**Fluyendo**

**Bajo el calor del sol**

**Ahora todo está frío y tenemos miedo**

**Y hemos sido sacudidos**

**ey, míranos**

**Esto no necesita ser el fin**

**Solo déjame abrazarte mientras te derrumbas**

**Solo déjame abrazarte y caeremos los dos**

**Cae sobre mí, dime todo lo que quieres que sea**

**Por siempre contigo, **

**Por siempre en mí**

**Siempre igual**

**Llámame**

**Estaré ahí para ti y tú estarás ahí para mí**

**Siempre serás tú**

**Por siempre en mí**

**Siempre iguales**

**Podrías necesitarme ahí**

**Para cargar todo el peso**

**Pero no eres una carga, te lo aseguro**

**Tú me ayudaste**

**Con una calidez que no olvidaré**

**Pero sólo puedo darte amor**

**Cae sobre mí, dime todo lo que quieres que sea**

**Por siempre contigo, **

**Por siempre en mí**

**Siempre igual**

**Llámame**

**Estaré ahí para ti y tú estarás ahí para mi**

**Siempre serás tú**

**Por siempre en mí**

**Siempre iguales**

**Siempre contigo**

**Siempre en mí**

**Siempre iguales (Siempre iguales)**

Cayó al suelo abrazándose las rodillas, llorando, escondiendo su rostro, avergonzada, recordando a cámara lenta, como habían estado a punto de violar a Rachel, chilló desmoralizada y odiándose a sí misma.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Estaba tumbada en la cama, no podía dormir, su cuerpo le dolía por los empujones de Mack, y su alma le dolía por lo que habían estado a punto de hacerle a ella y por la paliza que le habían propinado a Quinn.

Finn acababa de irse, el chico no la había querido dejar sola ni por un segundo, había tenido dificultades para que se fuera a su casa a dormir, realmente necesitaba estar a solas. Pero sus amigos, su familia y su novio no la habían dejado. Incluso Santana se había pasado por allí, para llevarle un helado a casa, ya que no había podido ir con el resto del Glee club y con ella a la heladería.

Intentaba encontrar la calma, en aquella habitación solitaria, cuando escuchó unos golpecitos en su ventana. Al principio asumió que estaría lloviendo, o que eran hojas del árbol que tenía justo enfrente, las cuales chocaban con el viento en la ventana. Pero el ruidito era insistente. Finalmente, se levantó de la cama, y se asomó a la ventana, y entonces, pudo ver a su protectora aquel día, Quinn Fabray, la chica había estado lanzando piedrecitas para que ella pudiera escucharla.

Estaba vestida un poco menos "Skank", pero aun en la versión más punky de Quinn. Con un gorrito negro en la cabeza. Rachel le sonrió, y le dijo que subiera.

La chica negó con la cabeza y le pidió que esperase. La morena le hizo caso, y la ex animadora sacó varios carteles. Se los fue enseñando uno a uno.

"RACH ESTOY AQUÍ ESTA NOCHE"

"PARA PEDIRTE, POR FAVOR,"

"QUE ME PERDONES"

"NO TE HACES UNA IDEA"

"DE LO QUE ME PARTE EL CORAZÓN"

"SABER QUE TE HIRIERON"

"POR MI CULPA"

"DE VERDAD, LO SIENTO MUCHO"

Rachel ante aquello no podía contener las lágrimas en sus ojos, sabía cuánto le costaba a Quinn expresar sus emociones, y aquello, aunque no con su propia voz, había sido un acercamiento, a su corazón, a lo que sentía. En ningún momento le había culpado a ella por lo ocurrido, quiso decírselo, y le invitó a subir.

La rubia volvió a negar, y Rachel volvió a pedir que esperase abajo, esta vez le hizo una señal de "por favor" con sus manos.

Estaba en camisón, pero se puso su bata encima, y salió rápidamente, en busca de Quinn.

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Rachel tratando de abrazarla. La ex animadora, se dejó, no entendiendo muy bien el porqué.

- Dolorida – le sonrió Quinn.

- Perdón, perdón- se separó de ella, al notar que la había apretado más de la cuenta.

- ¿Tú cómo estás? – le preguntó preocupada.

- He estado mejor, pero tú me protegiste, podría haber sido mucho peor – trató de acariciarle la mano.

- ¿Y Finn? – preguntó la rubia, no entendiendo muy bien de donde salía aquella pregunta.

- Ha estado conmigo todo el día, pero se fue hace un rato, necesitaba estar a solas – explicó.

- Ok, me voy – bajó su cabeza, después de la respuesta de Rachel, sintió una punzada de desasosiego, en su pecho, por haberla molestado.

- No, no te vayas Quinn, no me refería a solas…. – le sostuvo de la muñeca.

- ¿Entonces? – interrogó levantando un poco más la cabeza, para escuchar la respuesta de la Diva.

- No quería estar con ninguno de ellos – se acercó a Quinn – No deseaba estar con Finn, ni con nadie, que no fueras tú – se sonrojó, ¿qué significaba todo aquello?, ¿prefería estar con Quinn que con su novio? Estaba tan confundida, que la cabeza le iba a estallar.

- ¡Me voy! – exclamó, dándose la vuelta.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó frustrada - ¿Por qué no quieres abrirte más conmigo?

Quinn la miró de reojo irónica.

- ¡Oh por Dios Quinn! No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que antes que te ocurriera lo que sea que te ocurrió, conseguimos expresar nuestros sentimientos, nuestros miedos, nuestros problemas, incluso te atreviste a meterme una bronca para darme un consejo de que no perdiera el tiempo con Finn, porque mi futuro estaba en Broadway.

- Consejo que por cierto no seguiste – se lamentó, agobiada.

- Intenté hacer las cosas de diferente modo, intenté ser realista con cada una de las cosas que me pasaban, pero tú tampoco fuiste de mucha ayuda alejándote.

- Y debó seguir alejada, ya viste lo que pasa cuando tratas de acercarte a mí, acabas mal. Como acaban todos los que intentan acercarse a mí.

- No es cierto, ¿por qué te auto convences de eso?

- ¡Olvídate de mí Rachel!

- ¿Vienes a mi casa, con esos carteles, y ahora me pides que me olvide de ti? – estaba molesta ante aquel comportamiento.

- Pensé que podía intentar abrirme un poco a ti, pero no puedo Rach, no insistas, por favor – se subió a su moto, y puso el motor en marcha.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí Quinn? – inquiría confundida.

- Que me olvides, quiero eso… - dijo poniéndose el casco.

- No puedo. Después de esos carteles tengo claro que estás a un paso de ser sincera de nuevo contigo misma, y conmigo, no voy a olvidarte.

- Entonces, dame tiempo ¿vale? – dijo subiéndose la visera del casco - ¿Crees qué podrás hacer eso por mí?

- Sí, pero… ¿crees qué podrás decirme que te ocurre algún día?

- Sí tú me das tiempo, yo te diré la verdad de lo que me ocurrió y lo que me mantiene así, pero es duro Rach. A pesar de lo loca que piensen que soy, o con la inmadurez que crean que me estoy comportando, lo que me ocurrió no es cualquier cosa, por eso te pido tiempo.

- Nunca he pensado que estuvieras loca, ni que fueras inmadura – dijo acercándose a la moto - Sólo sé que estás sola, triste y rota, y quiero intentar ayudarte a arreglar tu mundo. Tú me salvaste hoy, déjame salvarte.

Quinn la miró sin decir una palabra, aquellas palabras, aquel "quiero intentar ayudarte a arreglar tu mundo" caló hondo en su corazón roto, ese "tú me salvaste hoy, déjame salvarte" provocó un estallido en su alma. Esa morena que tenía delante, a la que tantas veces había insultado, a la que tantas otras veces había intentado ayudar, y por la que tantas veces se había quedado absorta escuchándola cantar, era lo único que tenía parecido a una familia.

- Adiós Rachel, entra a casa o cojeras frío.

La Diva se la quedó mirando, mientras Quinn desaparecía con su moto, entre la oscuridad de la noche.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Había pasado una semana desde aquel incidente, estaba frente a su taquilla, junto con Finn, quién buscaba el libro para su próxima clase.

La Diva, al abrir su taquilla, vio un Cd y un pequeño sobre. Al quedarse paralizada observándolo, notando que la letra era de Quinn, el chico finalmente le llamó la atención.

- ¿Ocurre algo dentro de tu taquilla?

- No, no – dijo con una falsa sonrisa – Cogiendo un libro cualquiera y cerrando la taquilla.

- ¡Ok! Estás muy rara hoy, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó de nuevo preocupado.

- No… claro, claro que me encuentro bien – dijo nerviosa – Ve yendo a clase, tengo que ir al baño – sonrió falsamente de nuevo.

- ¿Estarás bien? ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – preguntó de nuevo protector.

- No puedes entrar al baño Finn, relájate, ve a clase, y yo iré después.

- De acuerdo, disculpa que sea tan pesado, es que quiero que estés bien – le sonrió.

- Lo estoy – le devolvió la sonrisa.

Cuando al fin se quedó a solas, cogió el sobre, y el Cd.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Cuando aquella tarde llegó a su casa, no pudo más y abrió nerviosamente el sobre y leyó el pequeño papel que le acompañaba.

"Hola Rach. Bueno, supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de que me cuesta hablar muchísimo de lo que pasó, pero veo que tú eres paciente, y me das el tiempo que necesito. He estado viendo tus videos en tu cuenta myspace. Así que decidí hacer algo parecido, no tengo una voz tan impresionante como la tuya, así que me da un poco de vergüenza colgarlo por internet. Sin embargo, creo que si miras el Dvd, descubrirás parte de lo que siento, de lo que estoy sintiendo. No es gran cosa, pero espero que sepas apreciar mi pequeño acercamiento"

Rachel leyó y releyó lo que allí había escrito, acariciando las letras, como si eso fuera a traerle a la rubia frente a ella, no podía entender aquella necesidad, pero Quinn era muy importante, y estaba deseando ver el Dvd. Así que encendió su televisión, y el Dvd, y se sentó en la cama, deseando escuchar y ver a Quinn expresando sus sentimientos.

En el video se veía a Quinn, en su habitación de motel, sentada en una silla, con una guitarra entre sus manos.

"Hola Rachel, espero que sepas entender el mensaje dentro de esta canción, eres lista, sé que lo harás"

Rachel sonrió ante aquel pequeño mensaje de Quinn, antes de comenzar a cantar, mientras tocaba la guitarra.

**Ten un poco de paciencia**

**Todavía me duele el amor que perdí**

**Siento tu frustración**

**Pero en algún momento todo el dolor se detendrá**

**Tan sólo abrázame fuerte en tus brazos esta noche**

**No seas demasiado dura con mis emociones**

**Porque necesito tiempo**

**Mi corazón está paralizado, no siente**

**Así que mientras aún estoy curándome**

**Sólo trata de tener un poco de paciencia**

**Realmente deseo volver empezar de nuevo**

**Sé que quieres ser mi salvación**

**La única con la que siempre pueda contar.**

**He intentado ser fuerte, créeme,**

**Estoy intentando seguir adelante**

**Es complicado, pero entiéndeme**

**Porque necesito tiempo**

**Mi corazón está paralizado, no siente**

**Así que mientras aún estoy curándome**

**Sólo trata de tener un poco de paciencia**

**Ten un poco de paciencia, **

**Porque las cicatrices calan hondo**

**Ha sido duro pero debo confiar**

**Pero tengo que creer…**

**Ten un poco de paciencia,**

**Ten un poco de paciencia,**

**Porque necesito tiempo**

**Mi corazón está paralizado, no siente**

**Así que mientras aún estoy curándome**

**Sólo trata de tener un poco de paciencia**

**Porque necesito tiempo**

**Mi corazón está paralizado, no siente**

**Así que mientras aún estoy curándome**

**Sólo trata de tener un poco de paciencia**

"Bueno, supongo que eso es todo" Decía mientras paraba la grabación.

Rachel se quedó mirando el video, y lo rebobinó, una y otra vez, ver a Quinn cantar aquello, abrirse de aquella manera a ella, ese look de rebelde sin causa, y esas emociones saliendo por cada poro de la piel de la ex animadora, era completamente hipnotizador.

Entendía el mensaje, alguien le había hecho tanto daño a Quinn, que su corazón estaba sufriendo un bloqueo emocional, todo ello hacía lógico que hubiera querido escapar de sus amigos, sólo le quedaba saber quién le había hecho, y el qué, para que la ex animadora estuviese sufriendo de aquella manera.

Decidió hacer algo, que no sabía si estaba bien o no, pero le salía de su corazón, escribirle un mensaje a Quinn.

**"Hola Q, soy R, ¿te apetece venir a mi casa esta noche?"**

**"¿De qué hablas Rachel?"**

**"Acabo de ver tu video, ven, por favor, no quiero que estés sola esta noche"**

**"Pero no quiero molestar"**

**"Entendí el mensaje de todo, pero también entendí que en el fondo no quieres estar sola. Ven. Te prometo que no habrán preguntas"**

x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

No podía negarse, la verdad es que no quería estar sola, no dormía bien, desde aquella noche en casa de Rachel. Quizá un poco de compañía no le haría mal.

Volvió a tirar piedrecitas en la ventana de Rachel, sabía que sus padres no estaban muy de acuerdo de aquella amistad que había crecido entre ellas. Aun con el cuerpo dolorido, fue trepando hasta la ventana de Rachel.

- Buenas noches Quinn – dijo ayudándola a entrar.

- Buenas noches Rachel – le sonrió - ¿Todo bien?

La Diva la abrazó.

- Ahora sí.

Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír.

- ¿Qué pretendes de mí Rach?

- Quiero dormir a tu lado, para que sepas que no estás sola. ¿Es eso mucho pedir?

- No lo sé – dijo haciendo una mueca pensativa.

Rachel cogió de la mano a Quinn, y la llevó hacia la cama, le hizo que se tumbara, y después ella se tumbó a su lado abrazándola.

- Lo decías en la canción, "**Tan sólo abrázame fuerte en tus brazos esta noche" **– le recordó – Es lo único que pretendo.

- ¿Sin más preguntas, sin más nada? - cuestionó desconcertada.

- Sin más preguntas, y sin más nada, cuando estés preparada me lo dirás.

- Gracias – sonrió – Esta cama es más cómoda que la de mi motel – intentó cambiar de tema, y quitarle hierro al momento.

- Buenas noches Quinn.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Fin del capítulo IV… **

**Bueno se suavizó un poco el tema, Rachel y Quinn siguen como hermanas… que digo yo que se deben de estar auto convenciendo ellas, porque la cosa se pone algo extraña.**

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios, y me alegro que os esté gustando, espero que este capítulo también os haya gustado.**

**Comentad, comentad! (en el próximo capítulo contestaré a vuestros comentarios, así que ya sabéis, cualquier cosa que queráis comentar, será contestada despúes del "Fin del capítulo V")**

**Aquí las canciones del capi:**

**Rob Thomas – Ever the Same http : / youtu . be / h-gcjOqBCpI**

**Take That – Patience http : / youtu . be / W8hF393KUVw**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Se centra en el capítulo "I'm an unicorn" pero como veréis he cambiado un poco el orden de los factores, alterando visiblemente el resultado LOL )**

V

x-x-x-x-x-x

(visto por Quinn)

Quinn estaba cansada de ser perseguida por Puck por todos lados, aquel día en el instituto, no quería hablar con ningún miembro del Glee Club, y no entendía porque de la insistencia del chico.

- ¡Tienes que venir conmigo! – le pidió una vez más.

- ¿Sí voy contigo, a donde quiera que sea, que quieres que vaya, me dejaras en paz? – preguntó enfadada.

- De acuerdo.

- Ok, pero tengo prisa, no tengo tiempo para tonterías.

Entraron a una clase, y Quinn se quedó paralizada, ya que delante de ella estaba Shelby Corcoran, madre de Rachel, y madre adoptiva de Beth, miró a Puck sin comprender que estaba ocurriendo allí.

- Has vuelto – dio un paso adelante, decidida.

- Sí, fui a Nueva York – le sonrió la mujer - Creía que lo haría todo, todo eso que hacen las madres. Pero cuando estaba ensayando, o incluso... incluso actuando, no podía dejar de pensar en Beth.

El escuchar el nombre de su hija, la trastocó, no sabía que decir, ni siquiera lo que pensar.

- Ya sabes, ¿cómo podía perderme sus logros? – volvía a hablar Shelby - Sus primeros pasos, primeras palabras...

- Ya lo pillo – dijo molesta, cortando la conversación.

- Así que cuando conseguí esta oferta de trabajo no pude negarme – volvió a explicar - Me he perdido tantas primeras veces en la vida de Rachel – Quinn no pudo evitar pensar en la morena, sabía que la presencia de su madre le iba a hacer daño también - No iba a hacer lo mismo con Beth.

- Una historia preciosa – cortó tajante - pero llego tarde a una reunión en el tejado – en realidad quería salir de allí rápido, no tan sólo porque le estaba haciendo daño aquello, si no porque tenía que buscar a Rachel y explicarle que su madre había vuelto a Lima.

Se giró para salir, pero Puck la paró.

- Quinn, sólo escúchala – le insistió.

- Eh, mira – intentó explicar Shelby - Desde el día en que di a Rachel en adopción, he estado andando por la vida buscando su cara en cualquier sitio al que voy. Imaginando que estará haciendo, lo que le puede gustar... No quiero que pases por lo que yo tuve que pasar.

No sabía porque le dolía que le estuviera hablando de Rachel, sentía un instinto de protección sobre ella, y no quería que le hicieran daño. Y menos que Shelby le diera lecciones de moral, intentando enmendar los errores que había cometido y aun cometía con la Diva, con su hija Beth, sentía que de algún modo su hija estaba siendo utilizada, como siempre lo había sido ella.

- Una parte de mí ha vuelto porque... porque quiero que conozcas a Beth. Quiero que seas parte de su vida – le explicaba con dulzura.

- ¿Cuándo podré verla? – pidió, ya que en aquellos momentos era lo único que le importaba.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Ya no estás en Glee? – le preguntaba, tratando de que Quinn explicará sus problemas, cosa que no iba a hacer, ni siquiera Rachel lo sabía, y mucho menos se lo iba a explicar a Shelby y a Puck.

- ¿Has venido aquí sólo para atormentarme con la idea de ver a mi hija? – inquirió dolida.

- Mira. Quiero que seas parte de la vida de Beth – le explicó - Pero no así – dijo observando su look - Si realmente te tomas en serio lo de Beth, remienda tus actos.

Aquello fue el colmo, quién se creía ella que era para hablarle así, no tenia ni la remota idea de por lo que había tenido que pasar, y estaba diciéndole lo que tenía que hacer con su vida, ni siquiera se preocupaba realmente por Rachel, y a ella le decía lo que debía hacer para poder ver a su propia hija. Su furia estalló, no pudo contener al monstruo que llevaba dentro.

- ¿Piensas que puedes decirme lo que tengo que hacer sólo porque firmaste un par de papeles? ¡No eres su madre! ¡Soy yo! – le gritó completamente enfurecida.

- Quinn... – intentó calmarla Puck.

- ¡Yo! – le gritó Quinn a Shelby, mientras que le hacia una señal con el brazo a Puck de que se callará - Puedes pretender lo que quieras, pero eso es algo que nunca vas a ser – volvió a decir hiriente. Y no sólo hablaba de ser la madre de su hija, si no ser la madre de Rachel, no tenía derecho a presentarse así y pretender que le podía decir a todos como comportarse.

La ex animadora salió corriendo de la sala, para ir a buscar a Rachel, que tenía el casting para la obra de West Side Story, en el anfiteatro del instituto. Subió a lo más alto del recinto, para no molestar a nadie, ni que nadie la viera. Y vio a Rachel interpretando a Julieta junto con Kurt, el pobre chico era desastroso, tenía un talento inigualable, pero le costaba centrarse y ser creíble en escenas románticas con chicas.

Cuando acabó, y sólo quedaba Rachel en el escenario, y se cercioró de que no había nadie más en la sala, bajó al escenario.

- Buenos días Rach.

- ¡Ey Quinn! – dijo con una sonrisa al verla - ¿Qué haces aquí? Es una grata sorpresa. Pensaba que, en el instituto, no nos conocíamos.

- Estaba viendo el casting – no sabía cómo afrontar el explicarle, que Shelby estaba en instituto, estaba demasiado furiosa con aquella mujer para ser imparcial a la hora de explicarle nada, así qué trato de desviar el tema por un rato.

- ¡Oh no! ¿Me has visto interpretar tan espantosamente a Julieta? – preguntó avergonzada.

- No eras espantosa – sonrió, intentando darle ánimos – Kurt era poco creíble, eso es todo.

- Me siento fatal, no la he interpretado lo bien que quería, tal vez por eso no haya salido la prueba – dijo fastidiada.

- ¡No has estado tan mal, es solo que la escena no era creíble! – le insistió.

- ¿Puedes ayudarme?

- ¿En qué?

- Quiero volver a interpretar esa escena, para hacerla impecable, sabes que cuando se trata de mi talento soy perfeccionista.

- Y obsesiva, sí, lo sé – dijo confusa - ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- ¿Podrías hacer la escena conmigo? – preguntó.

- ¡De ninguna manera haré de Julieta! – exclamó rotunda.

- No, eso sería una tontería, yo soy Julieta,…

- ¿Me estás pidiendo que sea tu Romeo? – preguntó alzando una ceja - Te das cuenta lo raro que suena eso ¿verdad?

- Sí, pero… bueno quizá tenga que interpretarlo con Finn, tienes razón – realmente no había pensado lo raro que podía llegar a ser eso, hasta que lo había analizado.

- No de ninguna manera, se trata de interpretar - ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto la idea de que Rachel interpretara aquella estúpida escena con Finn? – Seré tu Romeo por esta vez – cogió el libro de la obra teatral que le daba Rachel - Así que… Romeo y Julieta acto tercero, escena cinco ¿no? – preguntó Quinn dejando a una más que sorprendida Rachel.

- ¿Te sabes la obra? –preguntó con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y una tonta sonrisa en su cara.

- Bueno, de memoria no – dijo leyéndola – Pero la he visto un par de veces.

- Quinn eres como una caja de bombones, no dejas de darme sorpresas – le sonrió.

Realmente Quinn quería hacerla feliz aquella tarde, antes de darle la noticia de que Shelby había vuelto, sabía que la morena no lo pasaría bien ante aquello.

- ¿Me tumbo? – preguntó mirando la colchoneta que aun estaba en el suelo.

- Sí, supuestamente es después de un coito, así que ambas debemos estar tumbadas – explicó tumbándose a su lado.

Ambas se tumbaron, Quinn se quedó mirando a Rachel que sonreía.

- ¿Ya estás lista Julieta?

- Ya estoy lista.

Quinn se giró y abrazo a Rachel, ya que la escena comenzaba así.

- Te mataré por hacerme hacer esto – le susurró.

- Eso no está en la obra – intentó bromear Rachel.

- Considéralo una nueva versión más actualizada.

- Si no quieres…

- Estoy en una colchoneta, contigo vestida de Julieta, en la sala de actos del instituto, como alguno de tus amigos del Glee Club nos vean, espero que sepas disimular.

- Romeo eres tan romántico – dijo dramáticamente.

- ¡Ok, ok! ¿preparada?

- Lista.

Quinn se levantó de la posición donde estaba, y se reincorporó un poco en la colchoneta.

- ¿Ya te vas? – interpretó Rachel, sosteniendo a Quinn por el hombro, y metiéndose en el papel - Aún no es de día – dijo mirándola - Ha sido el ruiseñor y no la alondra el que ha traspasado tu oído medroso- señaló al horizonte - Canta por la noche en aquel granado – Rachel sostuvo por los dos hombros a Quinn, mirándola a los ojos - Créeme, amor mío; ha sido el ruiseñor.

- Ha sido la alondra, que anuncia la mañana, y no el ruiseñor – dijo acariciándole la mejilla a Rachel, la morena tragó saliva a causa de los nervios, y en realidad no sabía porque se estaba poniendo tan nerviosa - Mira, amor – dijo Quinn señalando el horizonte - esas rayas hostiles que apartan las nubes allá, hacia el oriente – Rachel apoyó su frente en la de Quinn, dejándose llevar por la voz de la ex animadora, era increíble sentirla al lado interpretando a Romeo, se preguntaba como era que Quinn no se daba cuenta de que tenía tanto talento, la ex animadora la cogió por la cintura, mientras que con la otra mano señalaba de nuevo lo que había en el horizonte - Se apagaron las luces de la noche y el alegre día despunta en las cimas brumosas. He de irme y vivir, - hizo ademan de levantarse, después miró a Rachel, acercándose más a ella y añadió - o quedarme y morir.

- Esa luz no es luz del día, lo sé bien; es algún meteoro que el sol ha creado para ser esta noche tu antorcha – mientras le acariciaba su rostro, añadió - y alumbrarte el camino de Mantua – pidió, mientras ponía una mano a cada lado del cuello de Quinn - Quédate un poco, aún no tienes que irte.

- Que me apresen, que me den muerte; - cogió por la cintura a Rachel, con una mano, y con la otra por el cuello y la atrajo hacia ella - lo consentiré si así lo deseas. – volvió a mirar al horizonte - Diré que aquella luz gris no es el alba, sino el pálido reflejo del rostro de Cintia, - dijo besando la mano de Rachel - y que no es el canto de la alondra lo que llega hasta la bóveda del cielo. En lugar de irme, quedarme quisiera. ¡Que venga la muerte! Lo quiere Julieta – abrazó a Rachel - ¿Hablamos, mi alma? Aún no amanece – le besó la mejilla.

- ¡Si está amaneciendo! ¡Huye, corre, vete! – exclamó levantándose de la colchoneta - Es la alondra la que tanto desentona con su canto tan chillón y disonante. Dicen que la alondra liga notas con dulzura – miró triste a Quinn - a nosotros, en cambio, nos divide; y que la alondra cambió los ojos con el sapo: ojalá que también se cambiasen las voces, puesto que es su voz lo que nos separa y de aquí te expulsa con esa alborada. Vamos, márchate, que la luz ya se acerca – dijo corriendo hacía Quinn, sabía que en la obra había un beso en aquel justo momento entre Romeo y Julieta, aunque sabía que Quinn no iba a besarla su corazón se aceleró.

- Luz en nuestra luz, y sombre en nuestras penas – dijo Quinn, besando a Rachel para sorpresa de la morena y para su asombro también perdió completamente la noción de la obra, y se centro únicamente en el beso intimo y pasional con Quinn, su corazón estaba latiendo más fuerte que nunca.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó finalmente separándose de la otra chica, para coger un poco de aire, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y su corazón aun latía locamente.

- Sólo quería hacerlo más real ¿o no fue más creíble? – preguntó como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

- Completamente – sonrió, separándose definitivamente de Quinn.

- ¿Ves? Eres una gran actriz, casi me creo que Julieta disfrutó del beso con Romeo – sonrió orgullosa de la Diva.

- Sí, yo casi que también me lo hubiera creído si estuviera entre el público, supongo – en realidad había disfrutado aquel beso, y su cabeza no paraba de preguntarse como era que se había sentido tan cómoda, y había disfrutado tanto de aquello, los labios de Quinn eran completamente opuestos a los de Finn. Ya los había probado en aquel tonto juego de la botella, pero esta vez había sido diferente, estaban solas, no había juegos de por medio y se había derretido ante aquel contacto. Aunque decidió no decir nada y olvidarse de aquello, sólo había sido interpretando un papel, nada importante.

- ¿Puedo darte una noticia un poco menos agradable? –borró su sonrisa, y se sentó de nuevo en la colchoneta.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó sentándose al lado.

- Más o menos, mira Rachel, no quiero que sufras, ni nada por el estilo, así que prefiero decírtelo yo, a que te enteres de golpe – Rachel la miraba esperando que Quinn continuara hablando – Tu madre ha vuelto a Lima, es profesora de una chica que intento entrar en vuestro coro o algo así.

- ¿Mi madre está aquí? – preguntó aturdida.

- Sí.

- ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Has visto a Beth? – estaba preocupada.

- No me deja – se sinceró – Dice que tengo que cambiar para poder formar parte de la vida de Beth.

- Lo siento muchísimo Quinn – no pudo evitar abrazarla.

- No tengo fuerzas para cambiar de la manera en que me pide tu madre y que necesita mi hija – dijo triste – Simplemente, no puedo.

- Sí puedes, te ayudaré – le sonrió.

- Debo irme – dijo contrariada, levantándose rápidamente de la colchoneta y separándose del abrazo.

- ¡Quinn no vuelvas a huir, por favor! ¡Eres mucho mejor de lo que crees! – le pidió Rachel, viendo como Quinn había salido corriendo.

- Lo siento Rach, no puedo – dijo llorando, mientras seguía corriendo.

Rachel se quedó descompuesta, con los duros esfuerzos que sabía que estaba haciendo su amiga, ahora Shelby la había vuelto a descolocar por completo. Y con la llegada de su madre, había desordenado de nuevo todo en la vida de Quinn y Rachel.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Aquella noche ninguna de las dos consiguió dormir, Rachel no podía dejar de pensar en Shelby, en qué pasaría cuando la volviese a ver. Pero tampoco podía quitarse el beso que le dio Quinn, de sus recuerdos, incluso cuando pensaba en aquello un calor recorría todo su cuerpo. Tenía que evitar aquella sensación como fuese, al fin estaba con Finn y todo iba bien, un beso con una amiga no podía remover su mundo de esa manera.

Quinn a su vez, estaba tumbada en su habitación de motel, mirando al techo, sus pensamientos estaban entre Shelby, Beth y Rachel. Las tres mujeres de una misma familia, se habían convertido en su mundo. Quería recuperar a Beth, no quería que Rachel volviera a sufrir por Shelby, necesitaba aclarar su mente, y no tenía fuerzas para nada. Realmente las palabras de Shelby le habían hecho daño, Rachel la hacía sentir especial, su amistad era importante para ella, pero Shelby la había vuelto a la realidad. Ella no era nada especial, por lo tanto jamás conseguiría formar parte de la familia de Rachel, ni recuperar a Beth. Se estaba haciendo a la idea, mientras lloraba amargamente en la más absoluta soledad y oscuridad, de aquella fría habitación.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

A la mañana siguiente, estaba arreglándose en los baños del instituto, había estado llorando de nuevo, al ver a Shelby de lejos, y su maquillaje había quedado completamente arruinado, así que estaba maquillándose, mientras tomaba un chicle mentolado, cuando se vio frente a frente con Puck.

- ¿Menthol 100s?- dijo cogiendo la cajita de chicles - ¿En serio, Skank?

- No puedes estar aquí – le regañó, aun sabiendo que era una batalla perdida, Puck se pasaba más tiempo en el baño de las chicas que en cualquier otro lugar - Este es el baño de chicas.

- Siempre estoy aquí, está más limpio – explicó el chico - Tienes que dejar atrás esa actitud de Skank y volver a ser tú.

- Mira, todos necesitan dejarme en paz – estaba completamente molesta, porque sentía toda la presión sobre sus hombros - porque ésta es quien yo soy.

- Pareces toda un ama de casa de Reno - la ex animadora lo miró duramente - Vi a Beth.

- ¿Y? – Quinn no podía escuchar lo que oía, Puck, el chico que más se había metido en problemas de todo el instituto, había podido ver a su hija, y a ella no se le permitía.

- Es perfecta – explicaba emocionado - Se parece a ti. Bueno, a tu vieja tú.

- Sí, bueno, no importa. No estamos hechos para ser padres.

- Podemos serlo – intentó animarla el chico.

- Nunca estaremos juntos – sólo faltaba que el chico pensara cosas que no eran y nunca serían.

- No me preocupo por ti, me preocupo por ella – contestó el chico exasperado - No quiero que se haga preguntas o que acabe mal. Te necesita en su vida.

El chico finalmente salió del baño, y Quinn se quedó pensativa, sabía que nadie podía entender lo que había tenido que vivir, sufrir, pero en algo tenía razón Puck, y es que no quería para su hija lo mismo que había vivido ella.

Así que se fue a ver a Shelby, intentaría dar lo mejor de sí misma, lo poco que le quedaba dentro, para y por su hija.

Cuando entró a la sala, salía de allí Sugar, Rachel le había hablado de ella, y de cómo les dijo a todos que ella era mejor que Rachel. Al parecer por la cara de desesperación de Shelby, aquello estaba muy lejano de la realidad.

- Ella es una causa perdida – intentó romper el hielo, a la vez que llamar la atención de Shelby.

- Nadie es una causa perdida – le sonrió la mujer - ¿Qué te pasó, Quinn? – preguntó observándola - Perdón. Sé qué te pasó. A mí me pasó lo mismo, cuando dejé a Rachel. Iba con un tatuaje de Regis Philbin y un corte de pelo a lo Sinead O'Connor.

- Debías tener una pinta penosa – intentó imaginársela.

- Fue un desastre. Pero, al final, me di cuenta de que aunque me doliese mucho... – se dio la vuelta, borró la pizarra, y volvió a mirar a Quinn, quién estaba nerviosa, no quería charlas sobre niños, adopciones, y sobre todo se le hacía muy bizarro el hablar con Shelby de Rachel - hice lo correcto con mi hija. Esa es la verdadera forma de valorar el ser madre: ¿cuánto de ti sacrificarías por ellos? El rey Salomón y todo eso.

Quinn se la quedó mirando, y volvió a subir sus barreras.

- Sí, bueno, no voy a volver a ser esa chica. Pequeña miss perfecta rubia – no quería volver a ser la jefa de las animadoras, preocupada por su éxito en el concurso de reina del baile, el último baile acabó con ella llorando en el baño de las chicas y Rachel consolándola, y animándola. Y Shelby seguía hablando, y ella había perdido completamente el hilo de la conversación, sólo la veía sonreír.

- ¿De verdad esperas que me crea que ésta es la verdadera tú?

- Sí – contestó indolente.

- Ya, claro.

- Algo como esto – dijo no tan segura de sus palabras. Y volvió a perderse de nuevo en sus pensamientos, sobre todo lo que había ocurrido los últimos días, así que volvió a no escuchar cualquier cosa que le estuviera explicando en aquellos momentos - ¿Puedo verla? – preguntó al fin, ya que era lo que más le importaba en aquellos momentos - Sé que Puck la vio varias veces – le llenaba de tristeza que el chico, uno de los más problemáticos en el pasado, de todo el instituto, hubiera podido ver a su hija, y a ella no le fuese permitido. Puck para convertirse en padre había necesitado, diez minutos, Quinn había tenido que llevar nueve meses a su hija dentro de ella.

- Todavía no, no hasta que cambies.

- ¿Qué tal una foto? – cualquier cosa, pero necesitaba ver a su pequeña - ¿Por favor?

- ¿Quieres saber quién eres de verdad? – le preguntó Shelby enseñándole una foto de Puck con Beth, lo que destrozó a Quinn, supuestamente debía tener más fotografías de Beth en su móvil, ¿por qué la crueldad de enseñarle una foto de Puck con Beth, cuando ella debía conformarse viéndola en una foto? - Mira esa dulce y especial carita. Es idéntica a ti. Tú también puedes ser parte de ésta familia, Quinn. Quiero que lo seas. Todo depende de ti.

Shelby salió de la sala, y Quinn se quedó llorando amargamente, ¿nadie podía entender que no podía dar más de sí? No eran excusas, estaba completamente destrozada por dentro, y su llanto se hizo imparable.

- ¿Estás bien Quinn?

La ex animadora se giró para ver de quien se trataba, mientras intentaba secarse las lagrimas.

- Señorita Pillsbury – dijo aun con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Ven a mí sala, estamos al lado, y podremos hablar tranquilas – dijo la profesora de un modo afectuoso - Y durante este verano, te dije varias veces, que me llames Emma.

- Lo siento, Emma.

Salieron de aquella sala, y entraron en la consulta de Emma Pillsbury, la mujer había guardado en secreto durante meses lo que le ocurría a Quinn. Era la única persona que sabía realmente por lo que había pasado la ex animadora, y siempre estaba intentando cuidar de ella.

Después de un rato de contarle sus inseguridades, miedos, y como Shelby no la dejaba ver a Beth, sin embargo Puck ya había estado varias veces con la pequeña, Emma también parecía algo molesta con la actitud de Shelby, pero trató de aconsejar como una autentica adulta, a Quinn.

- Creo que necesitas a alguien que te ayude a dar ese paso, y cambiar, cambia de look, aunque sea para poder sostener a esa pequeña entre tus brazos – le sonrió - ¿Crees que habrá alguien que pueda ayudarte?

- No lo sé – estaba triste, no podía ocultarlo.

- ¿No mantienes amistad con alguien del Glee club? – preguntó Emma, sabiendo perfectamente a quién intentaba que la ex animadora recurriese.

- ¿Rachel? – preguntó finalmente – No lo sé, ella no puede ser objetiva, y es comprensible, es su madre…

- Pero creo que os habéis vuelto a unir mucho, en los últimos días.

- Bueno tanto como mucho…

- ¿Ah no?

- No, además ella estará con Finn…

- Conociendo a Rachel, ella tendrá tiempo para ti, si le pides ayuda, creo que a pesar de todo, es una buena amiga.

- Sí, supongo – dijo levantándose de la silla, y dirigiéndose a la salida.

- Quinn – volvió a llamarla.

- Emma…

- Creo que debes empezar a razonar la posibilidad de decirle también a Rachel lo qué realmente te ocurrió, sé que es muy duro, pero si ella te ayuda a esto, deberás pensarlo seriamente.

- Aun no me siento preparada…

- No te presiones, hazlo sólo cuando te veas capacitada para hacerlo.

- ¡Muchas gracias por todo, Emma!

- Gracias a ti, por confiar en mí.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Estaba en su habitación con Finn, haciendo los deberes, de tanto en tanto se hacían mimos, sin llegar a más nada, simplemente disfrutando del momento, de su compañía. Rachel se sentía segura al lado del quarterback, y el chico intentaba esforzarse para sacar buenas notas.

Fueron interrumpidos por el timbre del teléfono móvil de Rachel. Sin dudarlo, salió un momento de la habitación, y contestó.

- Hola, sí, dígame.

- Hola Rach, soy yo. ¿Podemos vernos? – era la voz de Quinn, parecía que había estado llorando.

- ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó preocupada.

- Frente a tu casa.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Finn, quién había salido al pasillo, y estaba besando el cuello a su novia.

- ¡Déjame, por favor! – exclamó Rachel al notar los labios de su novio, estaba más interesada en saber porque parecía que Quinn había estado llorando. El chico un poco ofendido, se fue de nuevo a la habitación.

- De acuerdo, me voy – contestó la ex animadora.

- ¡No!, ¡no! – exclamó y después susurró - Quinn, espera, no te lo decía a ti. Estoy con…

- ¿Estás con Finn?

- Sí, pero no te preocupes, ven- le pidió.

- No quiero molestar Rachel…

- Ven aquí si no quieres que me enfade – le amenazó la Diva y suavizando su tono, añadió – espera que me encargue de que Finn se vaya, y después entra, así no tendrás que contestar ninguna pregunta, así espero que no te agobies.

- De acuerdo Rach, sólo que no quería interrumpirte.

- Estábamos haciendo los deberes, no interrumpes nada. ¿Me harás caso?

- Sí, claro.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Finn confuso.

- ¿Podemos acabar los deberes mañana? Total, es viernes, y tenemos todo el fin de semana – dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Mis padres me dijeron que si podía pasarme por la cena, antes de que ellos lleguen – mintió.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – se ofreció amablemente.

- Finn, recuerda que hoy tienes la cena familiar, de cada viernes con tu familia – le recordó.

- Sí, pero aún es pronto…

- Tranquilo, puedo ir yo… - odiaba que le estuviese costando tanto deshacerse de Finn.

- ¿Nos vemos mañana entonces? – preguntó dándole un beso.

- Sí, por supuesto – dijo devolviéndole el beso.

Finalmente el chico se fue, Rachel esperó un momento, hasta que vio que Finn se había ido con su todoterreno.

La Diva llamó a Quinn.

- ¡Hola!, ya puedes entrar, siento el retraso- le hizo señas desde la ventana, como si estuvieran haciendo una travesura.

Quinn se acercó a la casa, y trepó hasta la ventana de Rachel, cuando estaba entrando, miró a la Diva con una mirada severa.

- ¡Casi me congelo ahí fuera! – dijo señalando la calle.

- Perdona – realmente lo sentía, aquella noche hacia frio fuera.

- No te preocupes, sólo trataba de romper el hielo – sonrió, haciendo ver que todo había sido una broma.

- ¿Con el que estás cubierta después de congelarte ahí fuera? – preguntó Rachel devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Chica lista, Berry – le guiñó un ojo.

Rachel estaba entendiendo la situación desde el principio, verdaderamente Quinn lo estaba pasando mal, pero no sabía cómo enfocar el problema. Así, que se dejo de bromas, y fue directa.

- ¿Qué te trae aquí Quinn?

- Esa pregunta sonó muy seria – dijo sentándose en el escritorio de Rachel.

- ¡Vamos! – dijo afectuosamente – Aunque me gustaría que sólo fuese una visita amistosa, sé que te ocurre algo. ¿Qué es?

- ¿Cómo sabes que me ocurre algo? – preguntó Quinn alzando una ceja.

- Porque tu maquillaje no consigue ocultar que has estado llorando – dijo seria.

Entre ellas se formó un tenso silencio, las dos se miraban, pero no sabían que más decir. Finalmente fue Quinn quien rompió el silencio, se tocó la sien, pensativa y dijo.

- Necesito tu ayuda Rach –bajó la mirada.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – se acercó preocupada, y haciendo que la mirase de nuevo.

- No debería haber venido –intentó escapar de Rachel, bruscamente.

- ¿Pasó algo con mi madre? – preguntó cogiéndola por la muñeca, e intentando entender a la ex animadora.

- Lo acertaste – dijo girándose y mirándola triste.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Puck ha ido a ver a Beth varias veces – le contestó y automáticamente, no pudo más y se echó a llorar.

Rachel la abrazó y la ex animadora lloró en su hombro.

- ¿Quieres que la convenza para que te deje verla? – preguntó Rachel tratando de calmarla.

- Nunca – dijo separándose de la morena, e intentando secarse las lagrimas con sus manos – Nunca te pediría eso, Rach.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – dijo pasándole un clínex, y ayudándola a secarse las lagrimas.

- Tu madre me dijo que debía cambiar este look, para poder ver a Beth. Si cambio mi look, me dejará verla – dijo tratándose de calmar – Pero no me siento con fuerzas para cambiar yo sola.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a cambiar de look? – preguntó Rachel alzando una ceja - ¿A lo Berry? – preguntó intentando hacer reír a la rubia.

- No, quizá, algo mejor, así como… antigua Quinn a lo light – se calmó.

- Eso está hecho, vamos a transformarte en una versión mejorada de la antigua Quinn, y veras a tu hija, te lo prometo, no quiero volver a verte llorar – dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

- No sé porque eres tan buena conmigo, a pesar de todo el pasado…

- Porque tenemos un vinculo, y no pienso romperlo de nuevo – le sonrió – Hagamos una cosa, miremos en la web de las tiendas del centro, y te quedas a dormir, así por la mañana podemos ir de compras.

- No tengo mucho dinero – confesó avergonzada.

- Bueno, te hare un préstamo – le sonrió amable – Ahora ven aquí – dijo sentándose en la cama, y encendiendo su portátil.

Quinn se sentó al lado de Rachel.

- Te devolveré el favor cuando quieras, si necesitas cualquier cosa… - dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- Bueno, interpretaste conmigo esa escena en Romeo y Julieta, sólo para demostrarme que soy buena actriz, a eso le llamaría un buen comienzo – le sonrió.

La puerta de la habitación de Rachel se abrió de golpe y las dos chicas se asustaron, dando un salto en la cama.

Frente a ellas estaba Finn.

- ¡Así qué es eso! – exclamó enfadado – Me echas de tu casa para que ella venga – miró crudamente a Rachel, y después cambió la victima de su mirada, y observó a la ex animadora - ¿Eso es lo que pretendes ahora? ¿Separarnos haciéndote más importante que yo para ella?

- ¡Hablemos fuera! – dijo Rachel, muy enojada, levantándose de la cama.

Cuando estuvieron en el pasillo, Finn habló.

- ¿Ahora te has convertido en una mentirosa? – Finn estaba perturbado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Rachel.

- Me encontré con tus padres, unas cuantas manzanas lejos de tu casa, y me acordé que me había olvidado el libro de Ciencias y te veo en la cama con ella.

- ¡Por Dios Finn! Haces parecer que estaba haciendo cosas indecentes con Quinn en mi cama.

- No lo sé, ¿las hacias? – preguntó molesto.

- ¡NO! ¿Pero quién te has creído para acusarme de algo así? – la Diva estaba, a cada segundo, más enfadada.

- No sé, a lo mejor… ¿el novio a quién acabas de engañar para meter a otra persona en tu habitación? ¿Desde cuándo Quinn y tú estáis tan juntitas?

- ¿Es algo malo que Quinn y yo seamos amigas? – preguntó.

- Después de vuestro historial, y de su nuevo estilo PsicoQuinn, es al menos sospechoso.

- Finn, mañana hablamos, no estoy de humor para esto, no creo que necesites tu libro de Ciencias esta noche, mañana te lo llevaré a casa y hablamos.

- ¿Es más importante ella que yo?- le preguntó triste.

- Ahora mismo sí, ella me necesita, tú sólo tienes un ataque de celos, que no sé de dónde has sacado. ¡Vete! Antes de que estropeemos más esto – señaló a Finn, y luego a ella y se volvió a meter en la habitación.

Rachel entró justo a tiempo, para ver como Quinn intentaba escaparse por la ventana.

- ¿Puedo preguntar a dónde te crees tú que vas? – preguntó Rachel exasperada.

- No quería meterte en más problemas con Finn – dijo con medio cuerpo fuera.

Rachel la sujetó por detrás y la volvió a entrar a la habitación.

- Él tiene que comprender que tú también eres importante para mí.

- Ya… pero… no quiero que os peléis por mi culpa – dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- Si nos hemos enfadado es por su culpa, ha dicho cosas que no debía haber dicho, cree que tú y yo estábamos… bueno ya sabes, intimando en el mal sentido.

- Finn y su teatralidad – suspiró.

- ¡Exacto! No hay nada que le pudiera hacer sospechar que tú y yo somos más que amigas.

- Por supuesto – puso la vista en la pantalla de ordenador, que mostraba un vestido blanco – ¡Ves ese es un buen vestido para mi nuevo yo! ¿no?

- Completamente de acuerdo – le sonrió.

x-x-x-x-x-x

**(Fin del capítulo V)**

**¿Os ha gustado? Seguid comentando, que como veréis a continuación, desde el capítulo pasado, intento contestar a cada uno de vuestros comentarios. Porque para mí es muy importante saber qué estáis ahí leyendo la historia.**

**ChloeFreja**** Bueno en sí, no está sufriendo por amor, está sufriendo por algo más duro que eso, pero tenemos a Rachel y a Emma cuidando de ella, veremos que pasará.**

**Beluh**** Vayamos por partes: Me alegro que te guste el fanfic, pronto se sabrá lo que le ha pasado a Quinn, aunque aviso, va a ser duro. Y sí yo también quiero que Quinn lleve en su moto a Rachel, a ver si la convenzo ;)**

**Darkhannock**** Sí, como ves, las chicas siguen pasándolo mal, pero ahora han creado un vinculo "amistoso" donde se están intentando ayudar la una a la otra, veremos qué pasa, y seguiran existiendo extrañezas. Y sí, Quinn y Rachel siguen muy a lo suyo, hasta Finn está confundido, y ellas como si nada.**

**maru-jayjay****GoAgron**** Gracias por comentar. Me alegra que os esté gustando el fanfic.**

**Lubov**** ¿Enamorada de un texto? Wow, gracias, eso es un gran alago, y por cierto, oye pues ahora estoy en paro, así que si los productores me contratan… jajajaja**

**Biankita87**** ¿Quedaste contenta con el beso del capítulo?**

**Michel-10 Karo Baker**** De momento lo único que se sabe es que la adorable Emma, es la única persona que sabe lo que verdaderamente pasó, y como habéis visto, da buenos consejos, y le dice que debería contárselo también a Rachel, así que…. Quizá muy pronto se sepa quién ha sido y que le ha hecho.**

**kyosuke29**** Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero bueno, aquí tenéis un capítulo largo, para recompensar la espera.**

**gbrujndl**** : Bueno, Quinn es muy protectora con Rachel ¿Por qué? Quizá en un futuro cercano se descubra la razón. Habrás de seguir leyendo ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(IMPORTANTE: ESTE CAPÍTULO ES REALMENTE DURO, MUY DURO, ME COSTÓ HORRORES ESCRIBIRLO. EXPLICA LA VERDAD DE LO QUE LE OCURRIÓ A QUINN. Lo pongo en mayúsculas, más grande y subrayado porque realmente quería advertiros de que no es un capitulo para niños.**

VI

El día siguiente ambas estaban de compras ya en el centro comercial. Fueron directamente al vestido blanco que habían visto con anterioridad en la tienda de internet.

- ¡Es este! ¡Es este! – señalaba emocionada Rachel – Te quedará genial.

- ¡No te emociones tanto! – pidió Quinn.

- ¡Ok, ok! Es que no todos los días Quinn Fabray me pide ayuda con un nuevo cambio de look.

- No me llames Fabray – le pidió, poniendo un dedo en los labios de Rachel.

- ¿Por? – preguntó extrañada.

- Tan sólo, no lo hagas ¿ok? – le volvió a insistir, en su cara se reflejaba dolor y tristeza.

- No lo haré más Quinn – volvió a repetir su nombre, pero sin el apellido, preguntándose de que iría todo aquello.

- Bien – dijo aliviada – Gracias.

- Y ahora vamos a probarte, este vestido, este tejano, esta chaqueta… - dijo mientras iba cogiendo cada una de las prendas.

- ¿No te estás pasando? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

- No, la nueva Quinn está en camino, si querías algo más tranquilo, no deberías habérmelo pedido a mí – sonrió, conocedora de su fama de controlarlo todo.

- Te doy la razón una vez más.

Las dos se dirigieron hacia el probador.

- No vas a entrar – le clarificó Quinn a Rachel, al ver el ímpetu de la morena.

- No te preocupes, yo me quedaré sentada aquí – se sentó en un sofá justo enfrente de los probadores, aquella mañana, en aquella tienda no había demasiada gente, lo cual agradeció.

Quinn entró, estaba nerviosa, la verdad es que saber que cuando se cambiase de ropa, la primera persona que la juzgaría seria Rachel, era suficiente para tener un nudo en el estomago.

Se probó el primer vestido, y salió, no pudo evitar sonreír a ver el rostro de admiración de Rachel.

- ¿Tomo eso como que me sienta bien? – preguntó Quinn - ¿o mal?

- Estás increíble, parece que sea un diseño exclusivo para ti.

- Gracias Berry.

Quinn siguió probando ropa, Rachel estaba disfrutando de ser la ayudante de Quinn aquel día, cada modelo que se probaba le quedaba bien, era increíble, incluso, algunas clientes de la tienda se unían a mirarla cada vez que salía del vestidor. Y eso provocaba una especie de furia, dentro del corazón, de la morena.

Cuando Quinn acabó de probarse ropa, y salió definitivamente del probador, observó un vestido rosa, Rachel se dio cuenta.

- ¿No es el rosa demasiado cambio para ti? – preguntó la morena.

- No es para mí, es para ti – le explicó.

- ¿Para mí?

- Sí, te estoy viendo ahora mismo con ese vestido, ¿te gustaría probártelo? – curioseó la rubia alzando una ceja.

- Bueno… no sé….

La ex animadora cogió el vestido, y se lo entregó a Rachel.

- Ve a probártelo.

Las dos volvieron al probador, Quinn fue quién se sentó en el sofá, y Rachel entró a probarse el vestido, la verdad es que le parecía un vestido precioso, pero la cremallera era en la espalda, y no podía abrochárselo demasiado bien, así que pidió ayuda a Quinn. Sacó su cabeza por la cortina y le llamó la atención a la ex animadora, quién estaba leyendo un catalogo en aquellos momentos.

- Ey, Quinn… - consiguió captar la atención de la otra chica.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?

- ¿Puedes ayudarme con el cierre? – preguntó la Diva.

- ¿Quieres qué entre en el probador contigo? – preguntó haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

- ¡Vale, vale, si no quieres ayudar! – no había acabado la frase, cuando Quinn ya se había colado en el probador – Es que la cremallera es en la espalda… y…

- Ya lo veo – le sonrió.

Rachel se miraba al espejo, mientras veía a Quinn detrás de ella, aquella visión, y las manos de Quinn en su espalda, mientras los ojos de la rubia también estaban clavados en ella, le volvían a provocar un cumulo de sensaciones que le eran imposible describir.

Quinn, por su parte, apartó delicadamente el cabello de Rachel, con tanta delicadeza, que a la morena se le escapó un suspiro.

- ¿Estás bien? – Quinn le susurró en el oído a la Diva.

- Sí – contestó sonrojada.

Quinn acarició el cuello de Rachel, para sorpresa de esta.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó la morena.

- ¿La verdad? No lo sé – dijo cerrándole la cremallera del vestido, y le volvió a susurrar – Sabía qué estarías preciosa con este vestido – el corazón de Rachel se derritió, empezaba a no entender nada de lo que sucedía cuando estaba con Quinn, le hacía sentir en el cielo, le provocaba sensaciones que a Finn le costaba mucho rato provocarle, y si era sincera con ella misma, el chico nunca le hacía sentir tan bien - ¿En qué lejano planeta estás ahora Berry? – le bromeó al ver lo absorta que se había quedado. Rachel miró el reflejo de ambas en el espejo - ¿Verdad que estas preciosa?

- No sé, ¿lo estoy?

- Realmente preciosa, creo que ese novio tuyo va a babear bastante al verte así.

Y la magia del momento se había roto de nuevo, Rachel se sentía culpable por sentir lo que fuera que había sentido por una amiga como Quinn, y no por su novio.

- Él es el chico más afortunado del instituto, tiene a toda una Diva para él solito – dijo Quinn mirando el reflejo de ambas en el espejo – Espero que sepa de verdad valorar lo que tiene. De lo contrario sería un completo idiota, espero que demuestre, esta vez, lo contrario.

- ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de Finn por un momento? – odiaba que Quinn estuviese estropeando aquella mañana hablando de Finn, y notaba cierto odio también por parte de la ex animadora, así que no entendía porque lo había sacado en la conversación.

- Sólo me intriga, ¿preferiste venir de compras conmigo a resolver tu disputa con él?

- Se comportó como un crío, y no se lo pienso consentir, una mujer hace lo que tiene que hacer.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo – le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla – Es bueno tener a una amiga como tú, al menos tengo algo bueno en mi vida.

- Ahora debes volver al Glee Club, eso te pondrá aun mejor ante los ojos de mi madre.

- ¿Y hará que no estés triste cuando veas que he vuelto a las reuniones del coro?

- Eso también – se sonrojó.

- Entonces lo haré, al fin y al cabo, una mujer hace lo que tiene que hacer – sonrió.

La mañana pasó y después de unas horas, Quinn estaba completamente cambiada, no quedaba ni rastro de la antigua Skank.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Por la tarde, se acercó al instituto, para asistir a la clase de baile que impartían Will Schuester y Mike, para poder volver a entrar en el Glee Club. Cuando llegó estaban celebrando algo, se sentía fuera de lugar, pero debía hacerlo, se lo había prometido a Rachel, y lo debía hacer por Beth. Notó la mirada de Finn clavándose en ella, no culpaba al chico, Rachel había preferido pasar tiempo con ella que con él, lo cual le hacía sentir un poco culpable, pero sólo un poco porque en realidad lo único bueno que tenía en su vida, en aquellos momentos era Rachel, y no iba a sentirse culpable porque la morena quisiese pasar tiempo con ella.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte, Quinn? – preguntó Will al verla.

- He oído que esto es para gente que necesita una pequeña ayuda con sus movimientos de bailes y quieren ganar los Nacionales – dijo con una inocente sonrisa.

- Así es – le contestó el profesor, mirándola confuso.

- Y, estoy algo oxidada – seguía con su falsa sonrisa - Y, ¿estaría bien si me uno?

- Absolutamente – contestó sonriendo ampliamente - Bienvenida de nuevo.

- Ven aquí chica. Te hemos echado de menos – Mercedes la abrazó.

- Muy bien – Finn fingió una sonrisa.

- Te he echado de menos – Mike realmente parecía feliz de ver a su amiga.

- Muy bien, vamos a organizarnos – pero los chicos no escuchaban al profesor, seguían mostrándole afecto a Quinn - Basta, basta. Muy bien, pongámonos en filas – avisaba el profesor para que dejasen las muestras de afecto para otro momento - Campamento de Ejercicios, allá vamos.

- En fila – pedía Mike.

- Kurt... – le llamó la atención Will, ya que seguía mirando a Quinn.

- Estoy orgulloso de ti – sonrió Puck al ponerse al lado de la rubia.

- Tengo que recuperarla – dijo mirándolo sin ningún afecto- Si tiene que volver mi pelo rubio y hacer ver que creo que soy especial, es algo que estoy dispuesta a hacer – su corazón seguía siendo un lugar oscuro, pero iba a hacer lo que fuese por recuperar a su hija, por darle lo que ella no tenía, por cumplir una promesa importante, hecha en el pasado - Conseguiremos la custodia legal.

Puck la miraba serio, pero a ella le daba igual lo que opinara el chico, ni cualquier otra persona a su alrededor en aquellos momentos.

Después de la clase Mercedes se le acercó.

- Voy a dar una fiesta en mi casa esta noche, para celebrar que has vuelto al club – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Te lo agradezco, pero no hace falta…

- Ya se lo dije a los demás, así que si no vienes me faltara el motivo de la fiesta – le insistió con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, de acuerdo – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Perfecto, en mi casa a las ocho, p.m, no lo olvides – le guiñó un ojo y salió de allí con Kurt.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Cuando llegó al motel, vio que en su móvil había varias llamadas de Rachel, pero ningún mensaje, así que la llamó.

- Hola Rach, ¿me has llamado?

- Sí, Quinn, Mercedes me llamó para decirme lo de la fiesta en su casa en tu honor ¿ves como te quieren? – Quinn pudo escuchar la sonrisa de Rachel.

- ¿Y tú vas a ir?

- No me perdería una fiesta en tu honor, por nada del mundo, por eso te llamaba.

- Dime.

- Supongo que acabas de llegar a tu habitación y bueno, para que no tengas que ir con la moto, te iba a proponer que te duchases, te arreglases y luego yo iba a por ti.

- Rach, no es necesario, puedo ir con la moto.

- Insisto, sabes que me gusta destacar, y quisiera llegar con la persona por la que hacen la fiesta.

- Ah bueno, si es por eso – era consciente de que Rachel estaba mintiendo, no entendía bien la razón de porque quería ir con ella a la fiesta, pero tampoco le iba a decir que no - ¿A qué hora me vienes a recoger?

- ¿Te parece bien a las siete?

- Eso es una hora antes de la fiesta, mi habitación no está tan lejos de casa de Mercedes – le comunicó.

- Quisiera estar un rato contigo antes de que los chicos me roben tu atención.

- ¿Por?

- Vale si no te apetece pasar un rato con tu amiga…

- Por supuesto que me apetece, estaré esperándote. Hasta luego.

- Hasta luego Quinn.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Condujo hasta la dirección donde le indicaba el GPS de su coche, cuando llegó, vio a Quinn en la puerta de su habitación esperándola, estaba sujetando su bolso, iba vestida con unos tejanos oscuros, y una blusa clara. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, la rubia caminó rápido hasta el coche.

- Buenas tardes – dijo al subir.

- Buenas tardes… ¿cómo fueron las prácticas?

- Estoy un poco oxidada – le sonrió.

- Bueno, enseguida te pondrás en forma.

Rachel había quitado su cd de musicales, y había puesto una radio estándar, con canciones de todo tipo, supuso que Quinn lo preferiría.

Iban bromeando, hablando de lo pronto que los chicos del Glee Club la habían vuelto a aceptar, disfrutando del momento. Hasta que de pronto el semblante de Quinn cambió.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Rachel preocupada, pero la rubia no contestó sólo miraba por la ventanilla- ¿estás bien?

Quinn estaba llorando en silencio, y Rachel, consiguió ver las lágrimas que la otra chica trataba de esconder, de pronto la rubia hizo una señal hacia la radio. Así que la Diva escuchó atentamente.

**Ella camina hacia el colegio con un almuerzo que ella empaqueto**

**nadie sabe lo que está sosteniendo detrás**

**usando el mismo vestido que usó ayer oculta los golpes con lino y encaje;**

**La profesora se asombra pero no pregunta,**

**es difícil ver el dolor detrás de una máscara;**

**llevando la carga de un secreto tormentoso,**

**ella a veces desea no haber nacido;**

- ¡Rachel para el coche! – pidió Quinn entre lágrimas.

- ¡Dios mío Quinn! ¿Qué te han hecho? – preguntó al borde de las lagrimas también, un puzle estaba encajando en su mente, y no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo.

- ¡BERRY PARA EL MALDITO COCHE! – le gritó.

Rachel le hizo caso, y paro al lado de un descampado. Cuando paró del todo, Quinn salió corriendo del coche, llorando, abrazándose a sí misma. La Diva suspiró hondo, sabía que había llegado el momento en que Quinn había explotado, el momento de la verdad, el momento en que debería ser fuerte por ella, y por Quinn. Antes de salir del coche, escuchó el último párrafo, mientras suspiraba.

**alguien llora en medio de la noche,**

**los vecinos la oyen pero dan la vuelta y apagan las luces;**

**un alma frágil cogida en las manos del destino,**

**cuando venga la mañana será demasiado tarde…**

Corrió al lado de Quinn.

- ¿Quinn? ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó, sin saber bien qué hacer, ni que decir.

La rubia cayó al suelo, de rodillas, llorando desconsoladamente. Rachel se puso de rodillas a su lado y la abrazó, Quinn se dejo abrazar, pero no podía parar de llorar. Le daban arcadas, y Rachel sólo podía estar allí para ella.

- ¡Shh, cielo, tranquila! – le rogó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Rachel – fue lo único que pudo decir mientras seguía llorando.

- Volvamos al coche, vas a coger frio aquí – le susurró en el oído, mientras la tenia sujeta entre sus brazos.

Quinn se dejo arrastrar hasta la parte trasera del coche, ambas se sentaron, y Rachel la sostuvo de nuevo entre sus brazos, como si se tratase de un bebé, cuando Quinn se tranquilizó, y Rachel consiguió secarle la mayoría de las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos, delicadamente, con un pañuelo, la rubia suspiró.

- Te debo la verdad ¿no?

- Sólo si te sientes preparada – trató de ser comprensiva ante aquella situación tan dolorosa.

- No sé cómo decirlo… no sé como…. – la miró a los ojos.

- Estoy aquí contigo, soy tu amiga, y jamás voy a permitir que te vuelvan a hacer daño- le susurró, mientras cruzaba sus dedos con los de Quinn, para mostrarle su apoyo, y transmitirle algo de fuerza.

- Había llegado a mi casa, después de la última fiesta, al día siguiente, quise hablar con mi madre sobre el beso que compartimos tú y yo, necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, y no encontré a Santana, así que creí que sería buena idea… pero no lo fue.

_o-o-o-o-o-o_

_(Quinn recordando)_

- _No te preocupes hija, sea lo que sea todo irá bien – le sonrió Judy._

- _Gracias por tu comprensión – Quinn la abrazó._

_De repente sonó el timbre insistentemente._

- _¿Esperas a alguien? – preguntó la rubia._

- _Sí… verás hija, tu padre viene a pasar el fin de semana a casa._

- _¿Padre? ¿Para qué? – preguntó, ya que no había perdonado lo mal que las había tratado a ambas._

- _Tu padre ha cambiado, y quiere hacerse perdonar._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Quinn hizo una pausa, y volvió a la actualidad, para ver que Rachel le prestaba atención, mientras seguía abrazándola.

- Lo que ocurrió fue aquella noche – tragó saliva, cerró los ojos, y apretó sus puños. Era tan doloroso recordar aquello.

_o-o-o-o-o-o_

_(Quinn recordando)_

_Quinn estaba en su habitación, preparada para dormir, se estaba poniendo su camisón, cuando llamaron a la puerta de su habitación, se lo acabó de poner, y abrió, era su padre._

- _Buenas noches padre – dijo, dejando que entrara._

- _Quinnie…_

- _¿Qué querías?_

- _Veras, hija mía, tu madre me ha comentado lo de ese beso con tu amiga, la estúpida hija judía de esos depravados gays judíos._

- _Se llama Rachel, no es ninguna estúpida y los Berry no son ningunos depravados, son muy buena gente – se cruzó de brazos, completamente enfurecida._

- _Veo que te transformaron, te engañaron, ¿te atreves a contradecir a tu padre? – preguntó severo._

- _¡TÚ NO ERES MI PADRE! ¡PODRÁS ENGAÑAR A MI MADRE, PERO JAMÁS VOLVERAS A ENGAÑARME A MÍ! ¡NUNCA MÁS ME DIRAS LO QUE DEBO HACER CON MI VIDA! – gritó empujando a su padre._

- _Deberé darte una lección, para que aprendas – dijo cogiéndola fuertemente del brazo._

- _¡SUELTAME!_

- _¿O si no qué? – le dijo ejerciendo más fuerza en el brazo de Quinn._

- _¡QUÉ ME SUELTES HIJO DE PUTA!_

- _¡NO ME HABLES ASÍ! – le cruzó la cara de una bofetada - ¡AHORA DEBERAS APRENDER LA LECCIÓN!_

_Russel lanzó de un empujón a Quinn hacia su cama, se abalanzo sobre ella y la cogió del cuello, casi ahogándola. Quinn intentaba con todas sus fuerzas luchar contra su padre, pero le era completamente imposible, de repente Russel rompió el camisón de Quinn, y esta temblaba de pavor. El hombre se puso encima de su hija, quien luchaba por escapar de allí, le golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero Russel continuaba, toqueteándola, y rozándose con ella de repente se bajó la cremallera del pantalón._

- _¡MAMA! – gritaba Quinn desesperada, y llorando - ¡AYUDAME! – sus gritos se hacían cada vez más desesperados, mientras luchaba contra aquel hombre._

_Russel le tapó la boca._

- _Eres una mujer – le susurró – Y como mujer le debes lealtad a los hombres, verás como disfrutas más con lo que tengo entre mis piernas, que con el beso a esa zorra._

_Quinn intentaba gritar, pero la mano de su padre se lo impedía, finalmente consiguió lanzar una figura de cristal, de su mesita de noche, lo que distrajo al hombre._

- _¡MAMA POR FAVOR AYUDAME! – gritó con más fuerza, en una mezcla de odio, dolor, tristeza, y desesperación. No podía dejar de llorar. Escuchó un ruido, y la puerta abrirse._

- _¡CABRÓN SUELTA A MI HIJA! – gritó Judy, lo siguiente que se escuchó fueron los gritos de dolor de Russel. _

_Quinn notó que el cuerpo inerte de su padre caía sobre ella, con esfuerzo, consiguió salir de debajo de él._

_Y lo siguiente que vio, fue a su madre cubierta de sangre, con un cuchillo en sus manos. La sangre también la salpicaba a ella._

_Se ducharon y Judy le habló de nuevo._

- _Hija mía, siento mucho haberle dicho lo de tu amiga, a este engendro, ya es tarde para mí, la policía vendrá a buscarme, y no habrá perdón para mí. Pero por favor, busca Beth, y no cometas con ella, los errores que yo cometí contigo – dijo abrazándola – Prométeme, que le hablarás de su abuela, y le dirás que siempre la querré._

- _¡Mamá! – dijo abrazándola con más fuerza._

- _¡Prométemelo Quinn!_

- _Te lo prometo._

_o-o-o-o-o_

x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Ahora eran ambas las que lloraban sin consuelo, Rachel no podía contener sus lágrimas, sabía de antemano, que lo que le había pasado a Quinn debía ser duro, pero nunca imaginó algo como aquello.

- Él no consiguió totalmente lo que pretendía, porque mi madre le clavó seis puñaladas, antes de que consiguiera... meterse dentro de mí – intentaba explicar Quinn, mientras no podía evitar las arcadas – Desde entonces está en la cárcel, y ese jodido monstruo en coma, por eso estoy viviendo en un motel, por eso me uní a las Skanks, me sentía a salvo.

- ¡Dios mío lo siento, lo siento tanto! – dijo Rachel abrazándola con más fuerza – Siento que tuvieras que pasar por todo eso, por mi culpa, por aquel beso…

- ¿Me has escuchado? – dijo llorando – Nada de lo que ocurrió fue tu culpa, aquel beso me hizo sentir cosas, lo comenté con mi madre, pero tuvimos el error de confiar de nuevo, en esa abominación – Salí con aquel skater para sentirme a salvo, también salí con Mack – le confesó – Cada vez mi corazón sentía menos, cada vez estaba más vacía, cada vez el dolor se hacía más insoportable, me hundía en la oscuridad – Rachel intentó secarle las lagrimas que fluían por su rostro, una vez más, sin embargo, era incapaz de parar las suyas propias - ¿Y sabes qué?

- ¿Qué? - preguntó con un nudo en su garganta.

- A pesar de toda la oscuridad, a pesar de todo el dolor, tenía una luz, una pequeña luz, que me ayudaba a continuar… tú – la miró a los ojos – Esta relación extraña que hemos tenido durante dos años, sabía que tú en el fondo te preocupabas por mí.

- Debiste de decírmelo antes ¿tuviste a alguien todo este tiempo?

- Emma – confesó – Ella lo sabe, mi madre le confesó lo que había ocurrido, necesitaba saber que en el mundo exterior, fuera de los barrotes que la mantienen prisionera por protegerme, había un adulto que cuidaba de mí. Sólo que yo no me deje cuidar. Cuando viniste a buscarme cuando estaba con las Skanks, tuve la necesidad de asomarme, e intentar salir de esa oscuridad.

- Si lo hubiera sabido antes… ¡mierda! Si me hubiera atrevido a ir a hablar contigo antes…

- Tranquila, sé que no soy una persona fácil en el trato, nunca lo he sido – intentó sonreírle.

- ¿Has dicho que saliste con Mack? – preguntó confusa.

- Me enrollé con ella un par de veces, quería intentar que mi corazón sintiese algo, que dejase de sentir un agujero en el pecho, en vez de un corazón que latía, pero no lo conseguí, nada me hacia latir el corazón de nuevo. Sólo tú… cuando viniste… no sé qué me pasa contigo, esa es la verdad, porque aun tengo un bloqueo emocional muy bestia, pero… tú hiciste que mi corazón resucitase… por eso cuando Mack se dio cuenta que estaba traicionándola a ella, y a las Skanks, por protegerte a ti, quiso que reviviera todo otra vez, quiso hacerte lo mismo a ti, de ese modo, yo sufriría el doble.

- No lo consiguió gracias a ti – dijo Rachel, acariciándole la mejilla – Tú me protegiste.

- Rachel no puedo ofrecerte nada, sé que estas con Finn y todo eso, no me refiero a esas cosas, digo amistad… no puedo, no, no soy enteramente yo, aun.

- No me preocupa eso, voy a estar a tu lado siempre, tomate tu tiempo, con todo, tranquila, si aun no puedes ofrecerme una amistad sincera, lo comprenderé, pero no te vuelvas a alejar de mí.

- Nunca – le sonrió, y ambas volvieron a abrazarse.

- ¿Quieres que pasemos de la fiesta y vayamos a casa o algo? – preguntó Rachel, después de aquella conversación era difícil pensar en ir de fiesta.

- Quiero ir a esa fiesta, quiero ir a esa fiesta con mi amiga, con mis amigos, e intentar ser de nuevo, aunque sea por un rato, una chica adolescente, de nuevo…

Ambas se sonrieron tristemente, y emprendieron de nuevo su viaje hacia casa de Mercedes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**(Fin del capitulo VI)**

**Lo sé, lo sé, ha sido muy bestia…, pero… ¿Qué os ha parecido? Que conste que mientras iba escribiendo, quería meterme en mi historia y matar a Russel, muerte a Russel! Nadie toca a mi Quinn…. Bueno sí, Rachel toca a Quinn, pero porque ella la deja. LOL.**

**Canción: Concrete Angel – Martina McBride http: / youtu . be / xoE6EiuGoOk**


	7. Chapter 7

**(¡Bienvenidas al capítulo 7, pasen y vean! ¡Tenemos de todo! Incluido un poquito de Pezberry friendship, y otra pizca de Brittana)**

** VII**

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta, después de estar arreglándose el maquillaje en el coche, las dos se dirigieron a la vez hacia casa de Mercedes, Rachel le dio la mano a Quinn, y esta la agarró con fuerza.

- Si me necesitas, ven, da igual que esté con Finn, si necesitas cualquier cosa, yo estaré para ti – le dijo seria.

- Diviértete, estaré bien – le sonrió, mientras llamaba al timbre con una mano, y con la otra frotaba la espalda de Rachel, para transmitirle que sus palabras eran sinceras.

Pero lo cierto es que una hora después, Rachel no había encontrado manera de divertirse, las comunicaciones con Finn eran tensas, ya que cuando el chico trataba de acercarse para disculparse, Rachel no hacía nada por escucharlo, no es que no quisiera, es que no podía, por más que lo intentase. Observaba desde lejos a Quinn hablar con los compañeros de Glee Club, la rubia se estaba esforzando por ser una más, pero Rachel no podía dejar de pensar cómo un engendro había podido hacer aquello a un ángel como la rubia.

Se fue hacia la cocina, conocía muy bien la casa de Mercedes, había estado allí muchas veces. Se preparó una tila, porque necesitaba calmar su corazón, sus nervios y su furia, o en vez de parecer estar de fiesta, parecería que iba a matar a alguien, y aunque ganas no le faltasen, debía luchar por Quinn de otro modo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Santana)

- ¿Has visto a Rachel? – preguntó Brittany, mientras estaba casi abrazada a la latina.

- No me fijo en la enana – dijo con cara de fastidio - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Hace quince minutos que desapareció dirección hacia la cocina, y no ha vuelto a aparecer- se encogió de hombros.

- Ya aparecerá… - le quitó importancia.

- ¿Podrías ser más buena con ella? – preguntó Brit, Santana la miraba con cara de estar alucinando, ¿por qué debería de preocuparse por la Diva? – Creo que le pasa algo malo.

- ¿Qué le va a pasar? Es una drama queen, es lo único que le pasa – dijo resoplando.

- No, no es eso, antes de desaparecer, llevaba mirando a Quinn durante todo lo que llevábamos de fiesta, y su cara iba del odio a la tristeza, no sé qué le pasa, pero le pasa algo Santana – dijo la rubia triste, no podía soportar verla en ese estado.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga yo?

- ¿Puedes ir a hablar con ella?

- ¿Con Quinn?

- No, con Rachel…

- ¿Y por qué no vas tú a hablar con Berry? – preguntó sorprendida – Es tu amiga, no la mía.

- Porque soy muy mala dando consejos – torció el gesto.

- Eso no es cierto, tú te fijas mucho en todo, y sabes bien dar consejos.

- Creo que te necesita San, a tu verdadera tú, no a la tú que finge que es mala y que odia a Rachel y a todo el resto del mundo – explicó - ¿Puedes ir, por favor?

Santana odiaba cuando Brit le pedía las cosas de ese modo, no podía negarse, no tenía fuerza de voluntad cuando la rubia la miraba de ese modo, y le pedía cualquier cosa, era superior a sus fuerzas.

Se dirigió, sin una palabra más, hacia la cocina, dispuesta a discutir con Rachel, pero cuando la vio, cambió de opinión. La Diva parecía totalmente devastada, con la mirada perdida, en una taza de la cual estaba bebiendo, lo que la extrañó.

- ¡Berry! – le llamó la atención.

Rachel se asustó al ver a la latina acercarse.

- ¡Ey Santana! - exclamó aun con el sobresalto en el cuerpo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí sola? – preguntó llegando al lado de la Diva – Sola y bebiendo algo que por el olor que hace no tiene nada de alcohol – añadió extrañada, intentando oler lo que había en la taza.

- Necesitaba un momento… y una tila.

- ¿Has estado llorando? – preguntó viendo como Rachel intentaba secarse con las mangas, y tenía los ojos hinchados. - ¿Te has peleado con tu quarterback?

- No, bueno sí, pero no es de tu incumbencia… - dijo apartando la mirada y volviendo a su taza de tila.

- Mira Berry, resulta que tengo ahí afuera a alguien preocupada por su amiga, que me ha pedido que venga a verte, así que colabora un poco… - le pidió.

- Si sólo estás aquí por Brit, ya hablaré con ella, no hace falta que te esfuerces – dijo de mala gana.

- Según ella pasa algo con Quinn ¿es eso verdad? – preguntó cambiando el semblante de devoradora, y preocupándose de verdad.

- Pregúntale a Quinn – dijo suspirando al decir su nombre.

- Rachel ahora enserio, voy a quitarme el disfraz de zorra ¿vale?- dijo sorprendiendo con su actitud a Rachel - ¿Qué está pasando? – su voz sonó sinceramente preocupada.

Rachel realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien, no iba a contarle todo, pero Brittany le había hablado tantas veces de cómo, en el fondo, Santana tenía un corazón de oro, que se decidió a hablar.

- Prométeme que no se lo contarás a nadie – le hizo jurar, con lagrimas en los ojos.

Santana se sentó a su lado, sin decir ni una palabra más, la mirada de la latina era sincera y preocupada, porque realmente así se sentía, sabía que Rachel no podía estar llorando y tan destrozada por una cosa insignificante.

- Te lo prometo.

- Estoy así porque Quinn me contó, en el camino hasta aquí, lo que lleva ocultándonos, a todos, durante todo el verano.

- ¿Tan grave es? – preguntó sobrecogida.

- Muchísimo más de lo que me hubiera imaginado jamás – dijo volviéndose a echar a llorar sin remedio.

Santana tardó un instante en reaccionar, pero al final abrazó a Rachel.

- ¡Shh, tranquila Be... Rachel!- dijo intentando que se calmara – Ahora se ha abierto, aunque sea a ti, ahora podremos ayudarla. ¿Le hicieron daño? – preguntó alarmada.

Rachel afirmó con la cabeza y le contestó.

- No entiendo como alguien puede herir a un ángel del modo que la han herido a ella.

- ¿Sabes? Estás igual que estaría yo si le hubieran hecho daño a… - quiso quitarse esa imagen de su mente, y le sonrió amistosamente.

- Quinn es importante para mí.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Lo que no se habían dado cuenta ninguna de ellas, es que Quinn observaba desde fuera de la cocina, y se le rompía el corazón al ver a Rachel tan triste. La imagen de Santana intentando consolar su tristeza, se le había clavado en su mente, le estaba haciendo daño a la Diva acercándose tanto a ella y confiándole toda su oscuridad, no quería seguir viéndola sufrir.

- ¡Ey, vamos hay karaoke! – dijo Kurt interrumpiendo sus pensamientos,

La rubia siguió a su amigo hasta donde se encontraba el resto de sus compañeros.

x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Hablar con Santana le había hecho bien, estaba mucho más calmada. La latina, cuando no tenía esa capa de chica mala, era una buena amiga.

- ¡Chicas!¡Chicas! – Brittany llegó corriendo a la cocina - ¡Los chicos ya están cantando en el karaoke! ¡Venga! – dijo cogiéndolas a ambas de las manos y arrastrándolas fuera de la cocina, para reunirse con los demás.

Se sentaron en el suelo, y vieron las actuaciones de casi todos, sólo faltaban por cantar Quinn, Santana y Rachel. Mercedes le cedió el turno a Quinn y todos corearon su nombre. La rubia subió al escenario, y cogió el micro con ímpetu, después miró por un segundo a Rachel y comenzó a cantar.

**No sé por qué ella está conmigo**

**Lo único que le traje desde el día en que la conocí fueron problemas**

**Si yo fuera ella, me iría y me dejaría sola**

**Me hubiera alejado**

**Pero ahora estoy destrozada**

**En vez de eso, me perdonó**

**Dijo: "Una mujer tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer"**

**Incluso si eso significa negarse la verdad a sí misma**

**Porque cuando estás perdida, despiertas demasiado tarde**

**Te has enamorado de la peor forma **–cerró sus ojos y cantó con rabia.

**Y si no te vas ahora, te quedarás**

**Porque nunca dejaré que te vayás, nunca te dejaré respirar**

**Porque si buscas el cielo, cariño, te aseguro que no soy yo.**

**Así que vete -** Miró a Rachel y continuó cantando, esperando que recibiera el mensaje.

**Vete, **

**Ahórrate la angustia, oh**

**Vete antes de que sea demasiado tarde**

**Así que vete**

**Pero ella se sigue quedando**

**Esta parada en el corazón de las tinieblas** - No apartaba sus ojos de los de Rachel.

**Diciendo: "Sé que tienes un alma a pesar de que seas cruel"**

**¿Cómo podría una mujer en su sano juicio estar tan ciega,**

**Como para encontrar esto un lugar seguro? – **dijo llevándose la mano a su corazón.

**En vez de caminar a mi lado, debería haberse ido**

**Ella encuentra color en los lugares más oscuros** - Cerró los ojos y continuó cantando.

**Encuentra belleza en el más triste de los rostros**

**Para una chica de pueblo tan testaruda y maravillosa **

**Podría haber tenido el mundo **

**pero se enamoró de la peor manera posible**

**Y si no te vas ahora, te quedarás** – volvió a mirar a Rachel.

**Porque nunca dejaré que te vallas, nunca te dejaré respirar**

**Porque si buscas el cielo, cariño, te aseguro que no soy yo**.

**Así que vete **

**Vete, **

**Ahórrate la angustia, oh**

**Vete antes de que sea demasiado tarde**

**Así que vete**

**Pero ella se sigue quedando**

**No sé por qué está conmigo**

**Lo único que le traje desde el día en que la conocí fueron problemas**

**Si yo fuera ella, me iría y me dejaría sola**

**Me hubiera alejado**

**Pero te has enamorado de la peor forma**

**Y si no te vas ahora, es porque te quedarás**

**Porque nunca dejaré que te vallas, nunca te dejaré respirar**

**Porque si buscas el cielo, cariño, te aseguro que no soy yo**

**Así que vete.**

**Vete, **

**Ahórrate la angustia, oh**

**Vete antes de que sea demasiado tarde**

**Así que vete**

**Pero ella se sigue quedando**

**Pero se sigue quedando**

**Se sigue quedando**

**Sí, se queda**

**Se queda**. – volvió a mirar a Rachel y dejó el micrófono en su sitio.

Todo el mundo la aplaudió, menos Rachel, si aquello era un mensaje no pensaba hacerle ningún caso, jamás se alejaría de ella, y no entendía porque Quinn le estaba cantando aquello.

- Disculpadme un momento – dijo Quinn saliendo de la casa.

Rachel fue detrás de ella.

- ¿DE QUÉ VA TODO ESO? – preguntó enfadada con la rubia, y señalando el interior de la casa.

- ¿Todo el qué?- intentó mantenerse serena.

- No juegues conmigo Quinn… ¿por qué me pides que me aleje de ti?

Quinn se acercó a Rachel.

- Te vi con Santana en la cocina.

- ¿Y qué? No le expliqué nada… - no comprendía el punto de su amiga.

- No es por eso…

- ¿Entonces?

La ex animadora puso sus manos en los hombros de la morena, cogiéndola con fuerza.

- ¿Tan difícil te es entender que no quiero que sufras? – preguntó Quinn enrabiada consigo misma – Te he hecho daño de mil maneras, y ahora he pretendido que estuvieras ahí, para mí, sin darme cuenta que te estoy haciendo sufrir... otra vez. Te vi llorar, no quiero que llores.

- ¡No me pidas que me aleje de ti! – dijo enfadada - ¡No me voy a alejar Quinn!

- ¿Por qué le dijiste a Santana que soy importante para ti? He visto a otros miembros del Glee Club sufrir, y aunque finalmente tú estuviste allí, nunca te has involucrado tanto como conmigo, ni siquiera con Kurt ¡Por el amor de Dios! Y se supone que es tu mejor amigo… ¿Por qué soy yo diferente? No merezco que te preocupes así por mí…

- ¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¿Algún día vas a dejar de analizar cada minúscula cosa que ocurra entre nosotras? Siento un vinculo contigo que no siento con ninguno de ellos, pero no me voy a parar a definirlo, siento lo que siento, y lo que siento es que quiero estar ahí para ti, así que no me pidas lo contrario.

- ¡Acabaré haciéndote daño! ¿No lo entiendes? Tengo un engendro como padre, que un día u otro despertara, y vendrá a acabar lo que empezó, tengo una madre en la cárcel, voy a ir a en contra de tu madre porque quiero recuperar a mi hija… ¿No te das cuenta?

- Te equivocas, me doy cuenta de cada una de esas cosas, pero ninguna de esas cosas, me va a impedir que esté, cuando me necesites, y ahora volvamos adentro, te dije que estaría aquí para ti, y no me vas a hacer romper mis promesas – dijo girándose hacia la casa.

Quinn la sujetó por la muñeca y la hizo girar, para que volviera a mirarla.

- Estoy muy asustada Rach, todo lo que tocó se convierte en mierda, y no quiero que ocurra lo mismo contigo, no quiero que si hay un peligro en mi vida, tu corras riesgos, tu destino es muchísimo más importante que eso. Naciste para brillar encima de un escenario, no para acompañarme en esta oscuridad.

Rachel acarició la mejilla de Quinn, sabía perfectamente que era lo que le daba tanto miedo a su amiga, que Russel despertase y fuera a por ella de nuevo, pero no lo iba a consentir. Junto su frente con la de Quinn y la miró a los ojos.

- Sé que corro riesgos estando a tu lado, pero prefiero correr riesgo, a abandonarte, tú también tienes un futuro prometedor, lejos de este pueblo, con tu hija, con una familia de verdad – le sonrió – Soy tu amiga, y si me permites decírtelo, Santana también lo es, los amigos están para todo, lo bueno y lo malo, esto es malo, muy malo, pero por eso mismo, deja que estemos a tu lado.

- ¿Crees que se lo debería decir a Santana? – le preguntó dudosa.

- Es una decisión que tienes que tomar tú.

- Necesito tu consejo – le sonrió apartándose un poco de ella.

- Creo que sí, ella estaba muy preocupada por ti, y creo que te haría bien poder contar con otra amiga.

- Gracias, gracias por todo lo que haces por mí, de verdad – dijo cogiendo su mano.

- Eres especial, sólo necesitas creer un poco más en ti, no todo lo que tocas es mierda, créeme, haces mucho bien, aunque no te des cuenta – fue sincera en sus palabras.

Ambas se abrazaron.

- Vamos dentro o alguien va a creer cosas que no son, y va a volver a darle un ataque – le susurró Quinn.

- Paso bastante de lo que opine Finn – dijo casi inaudible, mientras seguía abrazada a ella.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Quinn dibujándosele una sonrisa en su rostro, ya que no creía que el chico fuese la pareja perfecta de Rachel, la Diva merecía mucho más de lo que podía ofrecerle el quarterback.

- Ya me oíste – susurró Rachel, riendo disimuladamente.

- Venga vamos, creo que soy una mala influencia para ti.

x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Cuando entraron a la casa, los chicos habían continuado con el karaoke, y Santana seguía sentada, esperando la llegada de ambas. Quinn se fue directamente hacia ella, y se la llevo a la cocina.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Brit.

- Esas dos necesitan hablar – le sonrió a su amiga.

- ¿Estás mejor? – se preocupó por ella.

- Sí, tu novia me ayudo mucho – la abrazó.

- Aun no somos novias oficiales – le comentó un poco triste – Pero sí, ella es genial – sonrió recordando a su chica - ¿Y tú con Quinn?

- ¿Yo con Quinn qué? – preguntó absolutamente confundida.

- Estas enamorada de ella ¿no? – cuestionó la rubia.

- ¡NO! – negó con los ojos abiertos como platos – Estoy con Finn.

- ¿Esa es la excusa? Porque cuando yo estaba con Artie, yo estaba en realidad enamorada de Santana…

- Quinn y yo sólo somos amigas, de verdad Brit, no insistas en lo otro, porque no estoy enamorada de ella – Rachel se quedó paralizada, pensativa, ¿sería el vinculo que les unía en realidad eso? ¿Tendría razón Brit y estaba o se estaba enamorando de Quinn? No, no era posible, ella amaba a Finn, Quinn tan sólo era una amiga. Le resultaba extraño, que su amiga le hubiera hecho dudar, pero estaba convencida de que ella amaba a su novio.

Cuando las vieron aparecer, Rachel se quedó mirando a Santana, estaba con la mirada triste, y Quinn pasaba un brazo por encima de su hombro.

- ¿Estás bien? – se interesó Brittany al ver a su chica tan triste.

- Sí, cielo, no pasa nada, estoy bien – dijo abrazándola.

- Luego te daré dulces besos de mujer, para animarte ¿vale? – preguntó Brittany con ilusión, lo que hizo sonreír a Rachel y Quinn.

- Tenías razón, fue muy bueno poder hablar con Santana – le susurró Quinn al oído a Rachel y besó su mejilla – Gracias – El corazón de Rachel volvió a desbocarse. "Es una amiga, Rachel, relájate", pensó para sí misma.

- ¡EY RACHEL BERRY! – gritó Mercedes desde el escenario, cortando toda conversación de las cuatro - ¿No piensas cantar hoy?

- Por supuesto que voy a cantar – dijo con una sonrisa – Estaba esperando el momento perfecto.

- Pues creo que ha llegado – le sonrió Santana.

Rachel miró por última vez a Quinn y salió al escenario, después se acordó de que Santana tampoco había cantado, y le hizo señas desde el escenario para que subiese, la latina le hizo caso y Rachel le susurró la canción que quería que cantasen juntas, una canción con un mensaje muy especial, para Quinn.

- ¡Duelo de Divas! ¡Duelo de Divas! – exclamaba emocionado Kurt.

- ¡Sí! ¡Genial! – decía Tina.

Rachel comenzó a cantar, mirando a Quinn.

**No hay montaña tan alta que no puedas escalar**

**Todo lo que tienes que hacer es tener algo de fe, **

**No hay rio tan hondo que tú no puedas cruzar**

**Todo lo que tienes que hacer es creer cuando rezas **

Santana siguió la canción, también mirando a su amiga.

**Y entonces veras como llega el amanecer **

**Y cada día brillara como el sol**

**Dame todos tus temores **

**Solo quiero que veas **

Santana y Rachel se dieron la mano, y fue entonces cuando todos se dieron cuenta que aquello no era un duelo, era un dueto, cantado desde el corazón.

**Seré tu nube sobre el cielo **

**Seré tu hombro cuando llores**

**Escucho tus voces cuando me llamas**

**Yo soy tu ángel**

**Y cuando toda la esperanza se va, estoy aquí**

**No importa cuán lejos estés, estoy cerca**

**Eso no hace la diferencia en quien eres **

**Yo soy tu ángel **

**Yo soy tu ángel**

Santana cogió el micrófono y cantó con fuerza.

**Vi tus lágrimas y te oí gritar**

**Todo lo que necesitas es tiempo**

**Búscame y me encontrarás **

**Lo tienes todo y todavía estás sola**

**Esto no tiene que ser de esta manera **

**Déjame mostrarte un mejor día**

Rachel cantó con toda la dulzura, para su Quinn.

**Y entonces veras como llega el amanecer **

**Y todos tus días serán brillantes como el sol**

**Y dame todos tus temores **

**¿Cómo puedo hacerte ver?**

Santana - **Y cuando es tiempo de enfrentar la tormenta**

Rachel - **Estaré a tu lado**

Santana - **La gracia nos mantendrá a salvo y nos cobijara**

Rachel - **Y yo sé que sobreviviremos**

**Y cuando parezca que tu final se acerca**

Santana - **(El final se acerca)**

Rachel - **No dejes de luchar**

Santana - **(Oh no)**

Rachel - **Solamente pon tu confianza más allá de los cielos**

Cuando acabaron de cantar, ambas tenían lágrimas en sus ojos, y Quinn fue corriendo a abrazarlas. Fundiéndose en un abrazo con ambas, primero fue con Santana, y luego con Rachel.

- Gracias por estar aquí conmigo – le susurró a Rachel.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Finn, al ver las muestras de cariño de Quinn hacia Rachel.

- Sólo le estamos dando la bienvenida a Quinn al Glee Club ¿a caso te molesta? – preguntó Santana, con su disfraz de chica mala y peligrosa.

- No, claro que no – dijo Finn bajando la mirada, atemorizado como siempre, cuando la latina se ponía en ese plan.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**(Fin del capítulo VII)**

**Después del horror de capítulo pasado espero que este os haya gustado, un poco más corto, aunque menos horrible. )**

**Y hoy contestó a todas a la vez, ¡MATEMOS A RUSSEL! LOL (Todo a su debido tiempo)**

**Canciones utilizadas: **

**Walk away – The Scripts: http: / youtu . be / Ro96YCnFA7E**

**I'm your Angel – & Celine Dion: http: / youtu . be / zVasyDxy2BM**

**Esa Brit y sus extrañas preguntas, casi hace dudar a Rachel… mmm… a lo mejor resulta que Brit es más lista de lo que todos piensan….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Siento mucho el retraso de este capítulo, deseo que la espera haya valido la pena, ya me diréis qué os ha parecido.**

VIII

(Visto por Rachel)

La fiesta seguía, después del karaoke todo había funcionado con mejor ambiente entre todos los amigos y cómo era habitual, Puck los convenció para jugar a la botella. Al principio todo era divertido, pero después de las palabras de Brittany, ver como Quinn se besaba con muchos de los miembros del Glee Club, no le hacía ninguna gracia a la Diva, así que desapareció en un descuido, mientras hacían una pausa del juego.

Se sentó en el tejado recto, al cual se llegaba por la habitación de Mercedes, y observó las estrellas, en su cabeza no había lugar para otra cosa que no fuese Quinn. Por eso, cuando fue interrumpida, pensó que era una imaginación más de su mente.

- Rach, ¿qué haces aquí? – la morena no hizo caso - ¿Rach? – la llamaban insistentemente, se giró y vio a Quinn, quién se estaba sentando a su lado - ¿Qué haces aquí tú sola?

- Estaba pensando – le sonrió de un modo agridulce.

- Es malo… pensar demasiado, digo – contestó poniendo una manta sobre los hombros de la chica – Vas a coger frío, llevas mucho rato aquí.

- No aguanto ese juego, ese juego es en parte el culpable de lo que te ocurrió, no puedo soportarlo – se sinceró triste, mirando al horizonte.

- Sólo hay un culpable de lo que ocurrió, y no es ese juego, y obviamente tampoco eres tú… así que intenta no pensar más en ello, por favor, no quiero que te culpes, odiaría que lo hicieras – puso una mano en su hombro.

- Gracias por la manta – le sonrió amablemente, tratando de cambiar de conversación - ¿Cómo acabó el juego?

- Fue divertido, Puck tuvo que besar a Brittany, y Santana casi le saca los ojos… lo habitual – rió – Pero no fue un juego justo, faltabas tú, así que nadie ganó.

- Bueno, tenía mis excusas – dijo un poco molesta.

- Las tenías, es cierto… pero esa botella tenía cierta obsesión cuando yo la utilizaba, se iba a un lugar entre el grupo, el cual extrañamente estaba vacio – hizo una mueca de confusión – Era raro.

- A lo mejor es que no quería que besases a nadie –sonrío – la botella digo – aclaró.

- Puede ser – contestó sin más.

- Ven – dijo desdoblando la manta –tú también cogerás frio si no te tapas.

Quinn se tapó junto con Rachel, debajo de la manta.

- Abrázame – pidió Rachel – hace mucho frio esta noche.

La ex animadora se puso detrás de Rachel, y la abrazó por la espalda, acurrucándola en su cuerpo, y le susurró amistosamente.

- ¿Mejor así?

- Mucho mejor – contestó dejándose arropar por Quinn, y maldiciéndola a la vez. ¿Cómo era posible que fuese infinitamente más atenta que Finn? El chico había pasado de ella durante casi toda la fiesta, incluso cuando habían hechos las paces después del karaoke. Por un momento deseo que Quinn ocupase el lugar de Finn en su vida, y se volvió a maldecir, Quinn era su amiga, y aquellos pensamientos de desear que la rubia fuese más que su amiga era a causa del alcohol y las palabras de Brittany, y la calidez del cuerpo de Quinn… y el alcohol, definitivamente, debía ser cosa del alcohol.

- Rachel… - dijo rompiendo el silencio, aun abrazando a la morena.

- Dime – contestó sobresaltada, ya que las palabras de la rubia la habían sacado de sus pensamientos.

- Ya sé que es mucho pedir por mi parte, así que si no quieres, lo entenderé, no quiero que te tomes lo que voy a decirte como una obligación, no es mi intención… pero…

- ¿Qué ocurre? – intentó cortar la divagación de Quinn, ya que notó lo nerviosa que estaba.

- Mañana tengo la visita con mi madre… es una visita semanal, y bueno, ayer cuando la llamé, le expliqué lo mucho que tú me estabas ayudando, y ella me dijo que le encantaría verte… creo que no me cree, y bueno… - decía dulcemente recordando a su madre.

- Si me quieres pedir que vaya, iré – le sonrió.

- No tienes porque… enserio – resopló un poco avergonzada, por haberle insinuado aquello.

- Quiero ir.

Quinn la abrazó con más fuerza, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Rachel.

- Gracias Rach… eres muy especial para mí.

- ¿Qué hacéis las dos aquí, así? – preguntó, reprimiendo, Finn, las dos chicas se giraron desconcertadas por la interrupción del chico.

- Estábamos hablando – trató de explicar la Diva, separándose de Quinn.

- ¿Sabes? – preguntó Finn, mirando a Rachel que se levantaba de su posición – Últimamente os pillo hablando en posiciones sospechosas.

- ¡No armes otro nuevo escándalo Finn! – le pidió Rachel – Siempre estás pensando que no son.

Quinn comenzaba a estar irritada con la manera en que Finn trataba a Rachel, así que se levantó y le dio de mala gana, empujándolo, la manta al chico.

- ¡Toma! - exclamó enfadada – Tu novia tenía frío, ya que no eres capaz de preocuparte por ella, y al menos, venir a traerle una manta, alguien tenía que hacer tu papel – le sonrió irónica – Sé un buen novio y no un niñato, ella lo merece – dijo saliendo de allí, lo más rápido que pudo, ante la atónita mirada de Rachel y Finn.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

La presencia de Finn le molestaba de sobre manera, Rachel lo prefería a él por encima de cualquier chico del instituto, por encima de cualquier pareja, siempre lo había hecho, y él, sólo se comportaba como un niñato.

- Santana – la llamó, al ver a la latina.

- Sí, dime – contestó, más suave de lo normal, debido a que era Quinn y que lo que le había contado, con anterioridad, aun le estaba doliendo en su corazón.

- ¿Podrías llevarme a casa, por favor?

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, sólo quiero irme a casa.

- De acuerdo, deja que busque a Brit, y te llevamos a casa ¿ok?

- Ningún problema.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Hacía ya una hora que había llegado a su habitación. Santana había insistido, por si no quería pasar la noche sola, que se quedará con Brit y ella, en casa de Brittany, pero Quinn se había negado en rotundo, no estaba dispuesta a estorbar en una noche presumiblemente de amor, entre las dos chicas. Así que en aquellos momentos estaba preparando algo de comida para llevársela a su madre al día siguiente, se sentía sola, estaba escuchando música y cantando furiosa, a la vez que cocinaba.

Aun continuaba enfadada con Finn, por cómo trataba a Rachel. No la cuidaba como debía, pero tampoco quería que nadie se preocupase por ella. O tal vez, era cosa sólo de que no quería que ella, se acercase a Rachel, fuese como fuese, ya hacía tiempo, que no podía comprender el comportamiento de Finn.

Estaba claro que no se merecía a Rachel, ella era mucho mejor que cualquier pueblerino de Lima.

Alguien llamó a su puerta, dando fuertes golpes, se asustó, no sabía si abrir o no, era raro que alguien llamase a su habitación, pero finalmente se armó de valor y abrió. Y lo que vio la sorprendió. Era Rachel, quién la miraba confundida desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿Rachel? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó sin entender nada, pero divisó desde su posición, como varios camioneros con mala pinta, las miraban a ambas desde el parquin de coches. – ¡Pasa, pasa, que es tarde, y este no es un lugar muy seguro! – le pidió, dejándola entrar a la habitación - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Te fuiste sin despedirte de mí, yo era la conductora esta noche – estaba visiblemente molesta.

- Sí, bueno, pero Santana me trajo de vuelta – trató de excusarse.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué, qué? – preguntó, sin entender la presencia de la morena.

- ¿Te vas sin despedirte de mí y me preguntas por qué? ¡Esa es la pregunta que te estoy haciendo yo! – su estado había empeorado, y ahora se le notaba enfadada.

- Pero ¿por qué estás tan mosqueada?

- No sé, tal vez porque te fuiste de la fiesta sin decirme nada – trataba de calmarse, pero no podía - ¿Me escuchas lo qué te estoy diciendo?

- Sí te escucho, pero no quería empezar una pelea con Finn – dijo girándose, y yendo a sacar la verdura del fuego, ya que se le estaba quemando.

Rachel la siguió.

- ¿Por qué ibas a pelearte con él?

- Aun no me has contestado a mí pregunta – dijo Quinn, tratando de evitar responder a la cuestión de Rachel, el chico era el novio de la Diva y ella no tenía ningún derecho a juzgarlos, por más chocantes que fueran sus pensamientos en contra de Finn.

- He venido para al menos poder despedirme de ti esta noche, y saber a qué hora pasarás a buscarme mañana… para ir a ver a tu madre.

- ¡Ah vale! – dijo Quinn, sabiendo de ante mano que no le había dicho la hora – Pensé que quedarías finalmente con Finn, y bueno… existen los móviles, podrías haberme llamado.

- No voy a quedar con Finn, he quedado contigo ¿no? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos enfadada.

- Sí, eso creo – de repente se escuchó un el potente sonido de un trueno, señal de que una tormenta había comenzado.

- ¡Vaya lo que me faltaba esta noche! – exclamó enfadada.

- ¿Por qué estás tan de mal humor? – preguntó acercándose a la Diva.

- Todo me sale fatal, todo, y encima tú te vas sin decirme nada – dijo bajando la mirada.

- Siento mucho no haberme despedido, pero no me sentí bien – dijo acercándose – si hubiera sabido que era tan importante para ti… hubiera dicho algo antes de irme de la fiesta.

- Pues lo era…

- Lo siento.

- Lo sé – intentó sonreír- Así que fui a llevar a Finn a su casa, y después vine aquí, para intentar que entrases en razón.

- ¿Lo sabe él?

- No, sigue obsesionado con que no eres buena influencia para mí – dijo hastiada.

- En realidad tiene razón, echa un vistazo a la situación, mírate, aquí, a la una de la madrugada- trató de explicar, mientras miraba su reloj- en un motel de mala muerte, con tu peor enemiga, no soy ninguna buena influencia – se encogió de hombros, seria.

- ¿Ves?, los dos tenéis algo en común, él y tú, tú y él, ambos, os equivocáis, creyendo que tú que eres una mala influencia para mí, o para cualquiera.

Otro trueno sonó más fuerte aun que el primero.

- Avisa a tus padres, no te voy a dejar conducir habiendo bebido, y con la tormenta que hay, es peligroso – dijo mirándola intensamente a los ojos, no sabía si aquello era buena idea o no, pero no le iba a permitir que se arriesgara, por no quedarse allí aquella noche, después se giró, para ir otra vez a la cocina.

- Veras Quinn…

- Se me olvidaba, tus padres también piensan que soy una mala influencia para ti – dijo apenada.

- Ellos no tienen razón – dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro – No la tienen, nadie que opine eso, tiene razón...

- No quiero que te vayas, está lloviendo muy fuerte, y hace una terrible tormenta ahí fuera, pero no quiero causarte más problemas – le contestó triste.

- Diré que estoy en casa de Brit – le sonrió, aliviando la tensión de la situación.

- Entonces llamo a Santana, y le cuento ¿ok? – le devolvió la sonrisa, cuando se despidió de ellas hacia ya casi dos horas, estaban muy acarameladas, así que lo más seguro es que pasarían la noche juntas, sería fácil convencerlas de que le echasen una mano, mintiendo.

- Es verdad, que Brit estará dándole dulces besos de mujer como le prometió.

Las dos se rieron, era interesante ver como la relación de Santana y Brit cada vez era más visible al resto de los mortales, sobre todo hacia ellas.

Después Quinn llamó a Santana para que Brit siguiese la mentira de que Rachel estaba en su casa.

- ¿Así que quieres que mi chica cubra a la tuya con una mentira? – preguntó Santana, después de que Quinn le explicará la situación.

- ¡No digas eso! – le pidió Quinn – Sabes perfectamente que no lo es.

- Se va a quedar en tu habitación, a pasar la tormenta, y a Berry le dan miedo las tormentas, Brit me lo dijo un día, así que tendrás suerte si la enana no se te acerca… o quizá la suerte es que se te va a acercar…. Uuuuu – bromeó.

- ¡Santana por favor, basta! No siento eso por ella – sin querer miró a Rachel, que la miraba confundida.

- Niégalo pequeña, hasta el día en que ya no puedas negarlo más.

- Santana, necesito un favor y tú sigues insistiendo en eso – dijo susurrando y alejándose un poco de Rachel – No es negar, es que no siento nada, porque mi corazón está bloqueado, así que aunque quisiera no podría sentir nada, ni por ella ni por nadie.

- Quinn, no es por ser cascarrabias, pero evidentemente, tú corazón comienza a sentir algo, si estás pidiéndonos a Brit y a mí un favor, sólo para que ella no conduzca bajo esta tormenta. No te digo que sea amor, pero te preocupas por ella.

- Lo hago, pero sólo es gratitud, ella se ha preocupado por mí.

- Quinn, la gratitud… es un sentimiento ¿lo sabías? – y hizo una pausa, finalmente añadió - y no te preocupes, que yo sepa Rachel pasaba hoy la noche en casa de Brittany ¿no es así?

- Gracias S.

- De nada, buenas noches.

Quinn volvió con Rachel, quién la miraba confusa.

- ¿Qué os pasaba? ¿Os habéis peleado? – preguntó la Diva – Te vi bastante alterada.

- No, no tiene importancia, es que Santana está un poco chiflada, pero aparte de eso, no te preocupes, puedes quedarte aquí sin problema, tienes coartada – le sonrió, calmando sus nervios.

- Gracias – se lo agradeció, acercándose a Quinn y dándole un beso en la mejilla – La verdad es que las tormentas me dan mucho miedo – se sinceró con timidez.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Después de que Rachel hubiera mentido a sus padres, de haber estado hablando durante rato, y planear la visita del día siguiente, ambas estaban en la cama. Quinn intentaba permanecer lo más alejada de la Diva, aunque aquello era una tarea casi imposible, debido a que la cama era bastante estrecha. La tormenta se había hecho cada vez más fuerte, y la lluvia incluso conseguía golpear la puerta violentamente.

- ¿Tú no le tienes miedo a la tormenta? – le preguntó Rachel observándola de reojo.

- No es por ser melodramática, pero me han pasado tantas cosas los últimos meses que las tormentas son lo de menos –reconoció, invadiéndole la melancolía.

- Yo estoy muy asustada- sonrió avergonzada – Siempre me han dado mucho miedo.

- ¿Tienes un trauma o algo así? – preguntó acercándose un poco, interesada en el estado de su amiga.

- Sí – hizo un gesto de desconsuelo – mis padres siempre han trabajado mucho, así que entre mis tareas extra escolares, y su trabajo, no teníamos tiempo, cuando yo era pequeña, para ir a ningún lado- comenzó a explicar - Un día, tras mucho insistirles, fuimos de acampada a un bosque cercano, y aquel fin de semana hacía un sol esplendido, era realmente feliz- Quinn, se giró, y se apoyó en su hombro, contemplándola con atención, aguzar los sentidos para no perderse nada, de la historia que estaba explicando Rachel, con la voz alterada y veloz - y bueno… cuando ya era mitad de la noche, estábamos los tres en la tienda de campaña, durmiendo, no nos dimos cuenta, y vino una horrible tormenta y se lo llevó todo volando, y yo me quedé empapada, a pesar de los esfuerzos enormes que hicieron mis padres por esconderme de la tormenta, sólo escuchaba el sonido del viento, de los truenos, y la verdad es que estaba aterrorizada, en brazos de mis padres, corriendo y huyendo de aquella tormenta.. después estuve muy enferma, me entró una pulmonía, así que no pude participar en un campeonato de artistas, muy importante, para cualquier niño, que como yo, soñase con ser una estrella, en realidad, no podía cantar, ni siquiera tenía voz y sufrí mucha fiebre. Desde entonces… - resopló, rememorando todo lo acontecido, y recordando lo mal que lo había pasado.

Quinn se acercó y la abrazó tiernamente, susurrándole con dulzura.

- Esta noche te mantendré a salvo de la tormenta, no te ocurrirá nada malo.

Rachel la abrazó con fuerza, acurrucándose en el cuerpo de la ex animadora, Quinn sabía que la Diva necesitaba aquel abrazo, así que no se opuso, simplemente se dejo llevar por la necesidad de la Diva, de sentirse protegida.

- Vamos Rach, estás a salvo conmigo. No permitiría que te ocurriera nada. Lo sabes ¿verdad? – preguntó no sabiendo muy bien de dónde había aparecido aquella pregunta y aquel tono de voz tan acogedor.

- Lo sé, y eso es lo que ellos no entienden – tardó en contestar, y cuando lo hizo, se notó que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó extrañada.

- Antes de irte sin despedirte – volvió a reñirla, pero acogió los brazos de Quinn, con más fuerza, para que la rubia no se alejara –Me dijiste, que yo era especial para ti, tú también eres especial para mí, Quinn.

- Descansa Diva– le susurró con ternura.

Quinn no contestó a las palabras de Rachel, y la Diva, esperando respuesta, acabó por quedarse dormida en brazos de la ex animadora, quién no podía conciliar el sueño. Pensó en las palabras de Santana, y observó a Rachel dormida entre sus brazos.

¡Mierda!, ¿Quinn qué te está pasando? Ella es tu amiga, tu mejor amiga, pero es qué es tan especial, y es preciosa, y esta calidez que desprende… ¿y qué habrá querido decir con que soy especial para ella... ¿Pero qué narices estás pensando? ¡SERÉ IDIOTA! ¡ESTÁS JODIDA QUINN! ¡Estás jodida! – pensó para sí misma la ex animadora, dándose cuenta de que le parecía sentir algo más que amistad por la Diva – Debe ser que bebiste mucho, ¡eso es!, bebiste mucho y no sabes ni lo que estas pensando, ¡es eso!, ¡es eso seguro!, mañana ya todo se habrá pasado – pensó intentando quedarse dormida

Le costó horrores, pero finalmente el sueño la venció, demasiadas emociones juntas, para haber pasado todo en una noche.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó, y mientras abría despacio sus ojos, se dio cuenta, no sentía la calidez de Rachel. Pensó que tal vez todo había sido un sueño, un oasis, dentro de ese mar de soledad, que volvía a estar sola en la fría habitación de motel. Hasta que un olor despertó todos sus sentidos.

- ¿Ya te has despertado, dormilona? –le sonreía Rachel, entrando en la habitación.

- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó preocupada, y alterada mientras se incorporaba en la cama, ya que no quería hacer tarde a la visita a su madre.

- Tranquila, es temprano, pero el sol es resplandeciente – seguía sonriendo– Ni rastro de la tormenta de esta noche, desapareció como por arte de magia- explicaba felizmente.

Quinn se levantó de la cama de un salto.

- ¿Cómo qué vuele tan bien? – preguntó algo aturdida, respirando por la nariz, más rápido de lo normal, para captar aquel olor que le hacía abrir su apetito.

- Te he preparado el desayuno, es lo mínimo que podía hacer después de tu hospitalidad – Tortitas.

- Gracias – sonrió, caminando hacia la pequeña mesa de la cocina.

- No hay de qué, ahora vuelvo – dijo sonriéndole, y mientras se dirigía hacia el baño.

Quinn se la quedó observando, hasta que cerró la puerta, dándose cuenta en ese instante de que se la había comido con la mirada.

- ¡Vamos Quinn! Es tú amiga Rachel, "man hands" "la enana", no es nada – pensó para sí – Lo de ayer ya pasó, no significó nada, se te fue un poco la olla, debió de ser el alcohol, y la tormenta. Es tú amiga, tuuuuu amigaaaaaaaaaaa, ¡claro que sí!, ¡es mi amiga!, sólo siento eso por ella, ¡menuda tontería que me dio anoche. ¡Qué despropósito!

Cuando Rachel volvió, acabaron de desayunar, Quinn comenzó a ponerse nerviosa pensando en la visita a su madre, esperaba que fuese buena idea llevar a Rachel, así su madre, vería su cambio físico, y también su cambio de amistades, cosa que de seguro, la relajaría, a la mujer nunca le habían caído bien las Skanks; después de todo lo que había ocurrido, no le faltaba razón.

Después de desayunar, Rachel empezó a recoger la mesa y Quinn fue a levantarse para ayudarla, pero la Diva la frenó, agarrándola delicadamente del brazo.

- Ve a arreglarte, ya acabó de recoger y limpiar todo esto –le sonrió.

- Pero…

- Insisto – le sostuvo su mano – Yo ya estoy arreglada – la sonrisa era amplia. Era cierto, Quinn había estado durmiendo, pero Rachel estaba reluciente.

Quinn se fue hacia la habitación, golpeó silenciosamente la pared, mientras se miraba al espejo.

- ¡Quinn olvídate de ella! ¡Es tu amiga!, ¡Sólo eso! ¡no te enamores!, ¡ella está con Finn! No llegarás a nada, sintiendo, lo que crees que estás sintiendo. ¡Maldita Santana, la odio! ¡No es justo que me estén haciendo dudar sus palabras!- pensó mirándose con rabia al espejo y volviendo a golpear la pared, esta vez con más fuerza. Ella no era nadie para sentir nada por Rachel, la Diva la estaba ayudando, porque por alguna razón, había crecido, entre ellas, una cierta amistad, pero eso era todo, eso debía ser todo.

- ¿Ey Quinn qué fue ese golpe? – preguntó Rachel desde la cocina.

- Nada, estoy un poco nerviosa… - fingió.

- Seguro que la visita ira genial, no estés tan nerviosa, seguro que tu madre tiene muchas ganas de verte – dijo asomándose por la puerta de la habitación.

- Ya – dijo dándose la vuelta, mientras se acababa de abrochar la camisa – Pero se me hace muy raro visitarla allí… bueno ya lo entenderás – le sonrió amargamente, intentando olvidarse de todo lo que rondaba por su mente.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**(Fin del capítulo 08)**

**Espero que os haya gustado. **

**Respuestas a vuestros reviews del capítulo 07: **

**ChloeFreja**** : Sí, Brit es así… y como has visto, Santana ha sembrado la duda en Quinn… pobrecilla, ahora lo pasa mal porque esta empezando a sentir… ;)**

**Darkhannock**** : A mí me encanta la amistad/enemistad Pezberry, así que creo que en el futuro habrá más. Quinn no quiere que los demás sufran, pero Faberry son una pareja de cabezotas :P**

**Karo Baker**** : Y ahora para colmo tenemos a Santana… ¿habrán hablado la parejita Brittana mientras que se compartían dulces besos de mujer? Veremos, veremos…**

**gbrujndl**** : Siento mucho haberos hecho esperar 9 días… :_(**

**Lubov****: Me vas a sonrojar, y ahora es cuando siento más haber tardado tanto en subir el capítulo, pero tenía mis excusas ^^**

**Panquem****: Santana es… Santana, quién si no ella para poner a Finn en su lugar, a bueno… que Quinn ha comenzado a poner también al chico en su lugar… veremos que pasara…. Y Brit es una saca del closet profesional…jajaja**

**Por favor seguid comentando!**


	9. Chapter 9

IX

Tal cómo había dicho Rachel, aquel era un precioso día, con un sol resplandeciente.

- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Quinn, poniéndose su chaqueta, ya que a pesar del sol, hacia frío en Lima.

Rachel sacó las llaves de su coche.

- No, no, no – le sonrió – Conduzco yo, hoy vamos con mi moto… ¿o acaso tienes miedo?

- ¿Qué insinúas? –la miró confusa - ¿Me estás llamando cobarde? – le preguntó con chulería.

- No sé… - dijo bromeándole.

- No soy una cobarde, de hecho… pensé que me gustaría ir en esa moto desde la primera vez que la vi – contestó avergonzada - ¿Tienes otro casco?

- Rach, ¡por supuesto que lo tengo!, no dejaría que te subieras sin seguridad – dijo agachándose, y sacándolo de las puertas de debajo de un armario – Toma.

- ¿Me ayudas a ponérmelo? No tengo ni idea – admitió tímida.

- No es tan difícil ¡Ven! – Quinn se acercó lo más que pudo a Rachel, y con cuidado le puso el casco, después subió su visera - ¿Qué tal se está ahí dentro? – le bromeó, dando ligeros golpecitos en el casco.

- Tengo la cabeza envasada al vacío – se rió, haciéndose la dramática.

- Gracias por hacer esto por mí, Rach, no sé cómo te lo podré compensar – dijo poniéndose seria esta vez. Realmente nunca olvidaría lo que estaba haciendo la Diva por ella.

- Tú lo harías por mí – dijo abrazándola.

- No estoy segura – contestó sincera.

- Yo sí lo estoy, lo harías –dijo estrechando su mano con fuerza.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Cuando se subió a la moto, no esperó encontrarse con aquella sensación, la moto era más alta de lo que creía, y le comenzó a entrar "un poco" de pánico.

- Agárrate a mí – le pidió Quinn, el nerviosismo era visible en Rachel.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Rachel nerviosa.

Quinn se levantó un poco la chaqueta y volvió a mirar a Rachel.

- Sujétate fuerte a mi cintura – le pidió con amabilidad.

Rachel la agarró con fuerza.

- Rach, si me agarras tan fuerte, puede que me ahogues – dijo haciendo que se ahogaba, y después echándose a reír.

- Lo siento, es que estoy un poco asustada – admitió.

- Tranquila, vas con una maestra motera, no te va a pasar nada – se hizo la interesante.

Pero la voz de Quinn sonó tan sincera, tan protectora, que simplemente se dejo llevar, se puso cómoda en la moto y se sujetó sutilmente con sus brazos a la cadera de Quinn.

- ¿Mejor? – preguntó Quinn.

- Mucho mejor – sonrió, se sentía realmente bien abrazando a Quinn…

"¡Mierda Rach, no estás abrazandola, solo vas en la moto con ella! ¡Dios voy en una moto con Quinn! ¡Voy en la moto de Quinn, abrazando a Quinn!" hablaba consigo misma, emocionada, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. "¡No, no, no, céntrate Rachel! ¡Recuerda…. Finn… Finn… piensa en él, no en Quinn!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Estaban finalmente frente a la cárcel, Quinn aparcó la moto. Ayudó a Rachel a bajar de la moto, y se quitó el casco, si la seriedad tuviese un olor, estaba claro que en aquellos momentos, se podía oler en el ambiente.

- Rach, tienes que dejar todas tus pertenencias aquí, pulsera, collar, reloj, es mejor que te los quites aquí, y los dejemos en mi moto, si no te los harán quitar allí dentro – le explicó.

- ¿Cómo si fuera un aeropuerto? – preguntó Rachel, sin pensar.

- Sí, es bastante más duro que en un aeropuerto, pero… - bajó la mirada.

- Tranquila, sé que debe ser duro, vine sabiendo que me enfrentaría a algo duro – le sonrió – ¿Puedes ayudarme con el collar?

- Claro que sí – dijo acercándose a ella, poniéndose a su espalda y besándole el pelo, sin ni si quiera pensar en ese gesto, pero adoraba a aquella que tanto había odiado, su fortaleza, su amistad, tenerla cerca, le hacía mucho bien.

- Quinn – susurró Rachel al notar aquel tierno beso. La ex animadora espero una respuesta sobre aquel beso, pero la morena no contestó - ¿Estás tú preparada?

- Lo estoy – sonrió.

x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, vio a la rubia respirar profundo, una, dos, y hasta tres veces, cogiendo en cada respiración una bocanada más de aire. Se la quedó mirando por un instante, aquella sonrisa y aquella mirada llena de orgullo había quedado en el ayer, en esos momentos era una persona diferente, no sabía cómo descifrar el semblante de la rubia, nervios, dolor, y eso la desconcertaba.

Cuando entraron, Quinn entregó un papel al guardia, era alto y fuerte, lo que causaba bastante respeto.

- Buenos días, vengo a ver a Judy Fabray – saludó Quinn, seria.

- Buenos días, ¿quién es su acompañante? – intentó ser amable.

- Rachel Barbra Berry, una amiga de la familia – dijo Rachel, haciendo acopio de su seguridad, e intentando dejar fuera de aquel lugar, sus nervios.

- Está en el papel que le he dado – explicó Quinn, intentando relajarse, y sonar amable – Lucy Quinn Fabray y Rachel Barbra Berry, tenemos autorización firmada por mi madre para venir a verla.

- Es cierto, siéntense en la sala de espera, ahora vendrá mi compañero– pidió el policía

Estuvieron esperando durante lo que a Rachel se le hicieron horas, principalmente porque la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, la sala de espera estaba llena de gente, y Quinn permanecía con la mirada perdida hacia alguna parte que ella era incapaz de ver.

Finalmente, llegó el otro guardia, aquel era bastante joven, y de aspecto un poco menos feroz.

- Señoritas Fabray y Berry, ya pueden venir conmigo.

Quinn volvió a respirar hondo, y Rachel la imitó, ahora estaba nerviosa, no sabía que iba a encontrar, y por lo tanto, a lo que tendría que enfrentarse, quizá Quinn llorase al abrazar a su madre, y ella no sabría cómo actuar, de todos modos, ella también abrazaría a Judy para demostrarle que su hija y ella no estaban solas. Fueron a una sala, antes de llegar, pasaron por un detector, había sido buena idea dejar todas las pertenecías en la moto de Quinn, así no tendría que dejar nada a aquellos guardias.

Rachel estaba bastante perdida, al encontrarse delante de una sala con cristales, y un teléfono, al otro lado del cristal llegaba Judy.

Quinn corrió y puso una mano en el cristal, y con otra cogió el teléfono, su madre repitió los movimientos de su hija.

- ¡Mami! – exclamó Quinn con la voz rota, casi llorando - ¿Cómo estás?

- ¡Hija mía! ¿cómo estás?– preguntó Judy intentando no llorar- Estás preciosa

- ¿Te gusta mi nuevo look? Rachel me ayudó a volver a ser yo – sonrió, y le hizo un gesto a Rachel para que se acercase, la Diva estaba al borde de las lagrimas, cogió el teléfono y escuchó hablar a Judy.

- Hola Rachel, siento que nos conozcamos de este modo, pero muchas gracias por ayudar a mi hija, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco –dijo haciendo el mismo gesto, de poner una mano en el cristal, pero esta vez fue la mano de Rachel la que imitó el gesto.

- De nada, yo hice lo menos que podía hacer.

- ¿Cómo estás mami? ¿Cómo ha ido la semana? – preguntó preocupada Quinn.

- Todo va mucho mejor, ¿sabes que ocurrió? Al final hablé en la terapia grupal, y compartí con todas las reclusas lo que había pasado, la razón por la que estaba aquí… y ¡adivina!, es extraño, pero soy una especie de heroína.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Quinn forzando una sonrisa - ¿Has oído eso Rachel? ¡mi madre es una super heroína! – dijo orgullosa de su madre.

- Desde luego no me cabe ninguna duda – sonrió Rachel, intentando compartir aquel momento con las otras dos mujeres, sin llorar.

- Pero dejemos de hablar de mí, hablemos de mi pequeña –dijo moviendo su mano desde el otro lado del cristal, como si pudiera acariciarle el rostro a su hija - ¿Qué novedades hay?

- Bueno, como te dije, he vuelto al Glee Club, creo que con ellos estoy mejor que sola.

- ¿Tú la convenciste? – preguntó Judy intentando hacer partícipe a Rachel, que sólo las miraba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas por la situación.

- Trate de hacerlo – le sonrió.

- Sí, ella me convenció, créeme, es una chica muy persuasiva y cabezota – sonrió triste a Rachel.

- Entonces es justo como tú, cabezota pero con un gran corazón ¿verdad?- preguntó la madre.

- Sí, supongo- contestó sin más- Por cierto te traje comida, te la darán más tarde, la están revisando, ¡espero que no se la coman! – dijo esto último alzando la voz.

- ¡Quinn! – le regaño con afecto su madre y añadió - ¿podrías cantarme?

- Mami… ¿otra vez? –preguntó Quinn un poco molesta.

- Estás acompañada por, la que según tú, es la mejor voz que hayas oído nunca, es normal que os quiera oír cantar – sonrió la mujer.

- No sé si Rach quiere… - dudó, sonrojada, mirando de reojo a la Diva.

- Por supuesto – sonrió Rachel – Sería un placer para mí poder cantar para Judy.

- A mi madre le encanta la canción "A new Day has come" de Celine Dion- explicó Quinn.

- Buena elección – le aseguró Rachel – Bueno comienza tú, es tu madre – dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Quinn.

- A menuda le has dicho tú que cante – Quinn miró a su madre – La Gran Diva, le dices que cante Celine Dion y le falta tiempo – intentó sonreír.

- Eso es lo que pasa por ser amiga de una Diva- Rachel le guiñó un ojo a Quinn.

Judy rió ante aquel intercambió de frases entre Quinn y Rachel. La ex animadora comenzó a cantar.

**Un nuevo día ha llegado**

**Un nuevo día ha llegado**

**Estuve esperando mucho tiempo**

**Que un milagro llegara**

**Todos me decían que fuera fuerte**

**Que espere y no vierta una lágrima**

Rachel continuó.

**A través de la oscuridad en los buenos tiempos**

**Sabía que lo haría**

**Y el mundo pensaba que yo lo tenía todo**

**Pero yo esperaba por ti**

**Silencio, amor**

Judy siguió, para sorpresa de Rachel, aquella mujer tenía una voz preciosa.

**Veo una luz en el cielo**

**Oh, casi me está cegando**

**No puedo creer**

**He sido tocada por un ángel con amor**

Las tres cantaron a la vez, mientras ponían sus manos en el cristal, para intentar sentirse más unidas:

**Permite a la lluvia caer y que lave mis lágrimas**

**Permite a la lluvia llenar mi alma y ahogar mis miedos**

**Permítele destrozar las paredes para un nuevo, **

**Un nuevo día ha llegado**

**Un nuevo día ha llegado**

**Donde era oscuro ahora hay luz**

**Donde había dolor ahora hay alegría**

**Donde había debilidad encontré mi fuerza**

**Silencio, amor**

**Veo una luz en el cielo**

**Oh, casi me está cegando**

**No puedo creer**

**He sido tocada por un ángel con amor**

**Permite a la lluvia bajar y que lave mis lágrimas**

**Permite a la lluvia llenar mi alma y ahogar mis miedos**

**Permítele destrozar las paredes para un nuevo, nuevo hijo**

**Un nuevo día ha llegado**

**Permite a la lluvia bajar y que lave mis lágrimas**

**Permite a la lluvia llenar mi alma y ahogar mis miedos**

**Permítele destrozar las paredes para un nuevo, nuevo hijo**

**Un nuevo día ha llegado**

**Ohhh, una luz**

**Silencio, ahora**

**Veo una luz en tus ojos**

**Oh, en los ojos del muchacho**

**No puedo creer**

**He sido tocada por un ángel con amor**

**No puedo creer**

**He sido tocada por un ángel con amor**

**Silencio, ahora**

**Silencio, ahora**

- Tienes una voz preciosa Rachel – le sonrió Judy – No me extraña que mi hija hablará maravillas de ti.

- ¡Mamá! –se quejó Quinn.

Rachel se había sonrojado mucho ante las palabras de Judy.

- Su hija también tiene una voz maravillosa, espero que pronto se anime a hacer algún solo en el Glee Club.

- Eso hija mía anímate, hazle caso a Rachel, parece que sabe cuidar de ti. Yo estoy bien, enserio ahora las chicas del pabellón me tienen en muy buena consideración, no tienes ni idea del montón de cosas que estoy aprendiendo.

- ¿Mamá enserio me estás diciendo que estás bien y que las chicas de la cárcel te están enseñando cosas?

- Te lo aseguro, hay mucha gente buena encerrada, gente que simplemente cometió errores, o que estaban en el momento inapropiado, en el lugar erróneo, y a mí ahora me tienen en alta estima. Incluso me han conseguido una crema hidratante.

- Señoritas, se os acaba el tiempo- advirtió intentando sonar amable el guarda.

- Lo sé –dijo enfadada Quinn.

- Pero… - Rachel no entendía nada, habían pasado como mucho veinte minutos, eso era muy poco tiempo para una visita entre una madre y una hija.

- Sólo tenemos veinticinco minutos- le explicó Judy, al ver la cara de confusión de la Diva.

- Entiendo – afirmó Rachel, intentando arrebatarles el menos tiempo posible, así podrían aprovechar los escasos cuatro minutos que les quedaban.

- ¿Entonces de verdad estás bien? – preguntó Quinn.

- Sí, no te preocupes por mí, preocúpate por estar bien tú, ¿de acuerdo?

- Lo estoy, cada día voy un poco mejor – le sonrió Quinn, tratando de calmar a su madre.

- Rachel, tengo que pedirte un favor enorme –dijo Judy.

- Lo que quiera – fue la respuesta más sincera que podría dar.

- Sé que es mucho pedir, creo que sabes cuidar de mi hija, ella parece más feliz a tu lado, espero que aunque sea una situación difícil, tú puedas continuar siendo su amiga.

- No pienso abandonarla, si eso es lo que me está pidiendo, ni a ella, ni a usted – sonrió.

- Mamá, no tendrías que haberle pedido eso… - dijo Quinn un poco molesta.

- Se les acabó el tiempo, el recluso 5380, Judy Fabray, tiene que volver a su celda – avisó el guardia.

- Bueno, hija, te veo la semana que viene – dijo poniendo la mano en el cristal, como en el saludo – ¡Cuídate y no hagas ninguna locura! Sabes que te quiero muchísimo… Rachel ha sido un placer conocerte.

- Lo mismo digo- le sonrió.

- Cuídate mucho mami, yo también te quiero, no cometas tú tampoco ninguna locura – le sonrió Quinn.

- Ya me conoces, nunca podría –le sonrió su madre.

Los guardias se la llevaron y Quinn salió muy rápido de allí, sin esperar a Rachel, que iba casi corriendo detrás de la rubia.

Cuando salieron a plena luz del día, Quinn alzó su mirada al cielo, dejando que los rayos de sol acariciasen su rostro.

Rachel no podía ver su cara, la veía de espaldas, pero sabía que las cosas no estaban bien, de repente, los hombros de Quinn comenzaron a temblar, señal inequívoca de que la rubia estaba llorando. Rachel se acercó despacio hacia ella, y puso su mano en el hombro.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó sin saber muy bien que preguntar.

- No –dijo en un susurro, echándose a llorar – Nunca tuve que pedirte que vinieras- dijo con rabia intentando secarse rápidamente las lagrimas.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo mal…? –preguntó preocupada.

- No, Rach, no tiene nada que ver contigo, es porque soy muy vulnerable en estos momentos, y no quería que me vieras así.

- No es por echar sal a la herida, pero Quinn, desde el momento en que noté lo triste que estabas durante este verano, sabía que eras vulnerable, prefiero verte así, como ahora, sabiéndolo todo, a detestarme por no ser capaz de entender qué diablos te ocurría.

- Es muy duro ¿sabes? Ver a mi madre veinticinco minutos cada semana, es horrible – dijo suspirando, sentándose en un banco que había justo al lado de su moto.

- Pensaba que os podríais ver… ya sabes… - dijo triste, sentándose al lado de su amiga.

- ¿Sin el cristal? –Rachel afirmó con un gesto de su cabeza – Perdí el derecho, nos llamaron la atención por abrazarnos continuamente, durante varia visitas y yo me pelee con el guardia, es curioso… ahora resulta que es un delito abrazar a tu madre –dijo bajando la cabeza, mirando hacia el suelo, llevándose las manos a la cara para taparse, y echándose a llorar de nuevo.

Rachel acarició la espalda de Quinn.

- Volverás a abrazarla, ¡te lo prometo! –le susurró en el oído – Volverás a tener una familia, ¡te lo juro!, cueste lo que cueste, voy a volver a verte feliz.

- Rachel –susurró Quinn, abrazando a la Diva - ¿Por qué eres así, por qué mierda eres así conmigo? –dijo llorando en su hombro, abrazándola con más fuerza.

- Son muchas cosas, pero se resume en algo que ya te he dicho más de una vez, eres importante para mí – dijo sacando un pañuelo y ayudando a Quinn a secarse las lágrimas.

- Me da mucha rabia que intente hacer ver que está bien, en todas las visitas lo hace, no sé lo que es verdad y lo que es mentira, ya no lo sé, estoy trastornada y aterrada– se sinceró, suspirando y volviendo a mirar al frente, intentando no llorar de nuevo.

- Según mi punto de vista, tu madre está igual de confundida que tú – explicó Rachel – Y ambas estáis haciendo ver que estáis mejor de lo que en realidad estáis, pero no podéis hacer otra cosa, debéis seguir luchando. Por cierto… ¿y el abogado?

- ¿El abogado? Nos ofrecieron un abogado de oficio – rió con ironía – y se cagó de miedo cuando supo que tendría que enfrentarse al gabinete de abogados de mi padre. El ganador de todo este asunto, volverá a ser él, Rachel, ¡Y ESO ES LO QUE MÁS ME JODE! – gritó con rabia, golpeando, con un puño, el banco y pegando una patada al aire, de pura furia.

- Conseguiremos un abogado – dijo acariciándole la mejilla y la frente, tratando de que calmara sus nervios – Y tu padre pagara por TODO lo que ha hecho, y tú y tu madre volveréis a ser felices.

- No es todo tan fácil Rach –sonrió triste, a escasos centímetros del rostro de Rachel.

- No lo es, no lo es en absoluto, pero no estás sola –dijo sin darse cuenta de sus actos, eliminando por completo el espacio entre ellas, y besando despacio y dulcemente los labios de Quinn.

Quinn abrió de par en par sus ojos, desconcertada, y Rachel fue consciente de lo que acababa de hacer, y se petrificó ante sus propios actos. "¡Dios Rachel! ¿Qué mierda has hecho?", pensó. Sólo quería demostrarle que no estaba sola, pero aquel beso no estaba premeditado, Quinn era sólo su amiga, y Finn era su novio y si no quería perder la amista de Quinn, ni el amor del chico, ese desliz, esa equivocación de términos, no podía volver a ocurrir, o perdería mucho por el camino.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso – pidió Quinn, con la voz temblorosa.

- ¡Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento mucho, de verdad! – exclamó acelerada, sonrojada y avergonzada por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- Quiero decir… no me beses porque te de pena Berry, por favor – negó con la cabeza nerviosa – Estás con Finn, él es el dueño de TODOS tus besos, no hay vuelta de hoja –sonrió levemente – Al fin y al cabo, por fin estás con quién siempre has deseado estar – su sonrisa fue más pronunciada, mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Y fue ahí cuando Rachel se perturbó más que nunca, ¿realmente estaba con quién quería estar? Seguramente sí, pero la presencia de la otra chica la confundía cada vez más. Quinn le había pedido que no volviera a besarla, y no había ninguna razón para volver a hacerlo. Ambas se quedaron en silencio, mirando hacia el horizonte, por un buen rato, en silencio.

De repente, Rachel notó la mano de Quinn muy cerca de la suya, y sin dudarlo la agarró con afectó, miró a los ojos a la rubia y sonriéndole le volvió a decir.

- No estás sola.

- No hace falta que cumplas la promesa que le hiciste a mi madre… - hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- Veras esto va a sonar raro, pero… tengo un instinto animal de protección sobre ti– apretó más fuerte la mano de Quinn – Dicen que los animales no tienen consciencia de sus actos, se mueven por sus instintos, teoría con la que estoy totalmente en contra, pero aun así, suponiendo que fuese de ese modo, a mí me pasa algo parecido, no puedo descifrar porque, ni siquiera analizarlo, pero cumpliré esa promesa porque me sale del corazón. Así que cambiaremos esta realidad, y todo irá a mejor. Juntas.

Quinn despeinó un poco el pelo de Rachel, de un modo amistoso, y rió levemente.

- ¿Sabes?, a veces me cuesta entender todo lo que dices, pero eso sonó bien.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Al día siguiente en clase con el Glee Club, Quinn cumplió la semi-promesa que le había hecho a su madre y a Rachel, y pidió al profesor cantar un solo. Will Schuester no lo dudó ni un instante, que la rubia se ofreciera a aquello era una buena señal, una prueba de que estaba cada vez más involucrada de nuevo en el grupo, Quinn sabía cómo pensaba el profesor, así que no le extrañó ver una sonrisa en el rostro del hombre.

- Es una canción que expresa bastante lo que siento, y bueno… recordando el video también me hace pensar un poco en mi vida actual –dijo mirando a sus compañeros, que prestaban atención, pero sobretodo a Rachel, que a pesar de estar sentada con Finn, no podía apartar la mirada de ella, lo que la hizo sonreír – Se llama Animal Instinct, y es del grupo "The Cranberries".

**Repentinamente algo me sucedió**

**Mientras tomaba mi taza de té **

**Repentinamente me sentí deprimida**

**Estaba completamente y totalmente tensionada **

**¿Sabes que me hiciste llorar?**

**¿Sabes que me hiciste morir?**

**Y lo que me llega**

**Es que tú nunca verás realmente**

**Y lo que me asusta**

**Es que siempre estaré en duda **

**Es una cosa encantadora la que tenemos **

**Es una cosa encantadora la que…**

**Es una cosa encantadora, el animal**

**El instinto animal **

**Así que toma mis manos y ven conmigo**

**Cambiaremos la realidad **

**Así que toma mis manos y nosotros rogaremos **

**Que no te lleven lejos **

**Ellos nunca me harán llorar, no**

**Ellos nunca me harán morir**

**Y lo que me llega**

**Es que tú nunca verás realmente**

**Y lo que me asusta**

**Es que siempre estaré en duda**

**El animal, el animal, el instinto animal en mí**

**Es el animal, el animal, el instinto animal en mí**

**Es el animal, es el animal, es el instinto animal en mí.**

Cuando acabó de cantar, se dio cuenta de que, aunque ya sabía de antemano que se identificaba con aquella canción, era completamente lo que sentía, su corazón estaba comenzando a latir, y su instinto animal se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Instinto animal de protección sobre su madre, sobre Beth, e instinto animal sobre Rachel Berry, la chica que estaba intentando fingir, que no se daba cuenta que su novio, Finn, estaba reclamándole un beso, mientras la seguía observando a ella, casi sin pestañear. De hecho Quinn sabía perfectamente, que aquella canción le habría hecho recordar a Rachel, su conversación del día anterior. En sí, era una respuesta, a lo que la Diva le había dicho, después de la visita a su madre, si bien Rachel tenía un "instinto animal" sobre ella, Quinn también lo tenía sobre Rachel. No se podía definir, no se podía pensar, sólo sentir aquel instinto dentro de ellas, en silencio.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**(Fin del capítulo 09)**

**Espero que os haya gustado "la visita a la suegra" y las conversaciones, canciones, y demás que he incluido en este capítulo, es bastante intenso y he intentado seguir moldeando la relación entre Quinn y Rachel. Como siempre vuestros comentarios son MUY bienvenidos, y también quisiera agradecer a la gente que aunque no comente, me incluye en sus alertas y favoritos, y desde aquí les invito también a que comenten. Que la verdad, da "subidón" de alegría cada vez que con vuestros comentarios, me demostráis que seguís leyendo la historia, y que de momento os gusta, (espero no haber metido la pata en este:P)**

**ChloeFreja**** : Ooops, I dit it again ;) Esta vez no he tardado tanto como la anterior vez, he intentado ser buena… :P El siguiente tardará un poco porque no estaré en varios días en casa, pero veréis, veréis que os tengo preparado.**

**Karo Baker**** : Quinn y Rachel se están dando cuenta de lo que sienten, pero la cosa está complicada, y la situación la complica más la relación de Finn y Rachel.**

**Lubov**** : Al final me sonrojo, te aviso! LOL Me alegra mucho que esté entre tus notificaciones, y lo cierto es que yo también leo muchos fanfics (aparte del mío, evidentemente) **

**Darkhannock**** : No me digas… XD resulta que desde que subí el capítulo anterior, en mi pueblo no ha dejado de hacer tormentas, y llover, de hecho hoy hemos salido en el telediario nacional como casi un record en truenos y relámpagos, y yo sin Quinn, Rach o Santana… no es justo! LOL**

**gbrujndl****: Gracias por tu comentario, bueno… Finn es Finn, veremos qué pasa con él en próximos capítulos, ¿ amistad Pezberry? Bueno, creo que en un principio Rachel estará más unida a Brit, pero digamos que en este fanfic a Pezberry le unirá una amistad que ya veremos que ocurre… que no quiero revelar nada LOL.**

**Eso sí, aviso las lectoras que no son fans Finchel, a lo mismo os cabreáis un poco en un futuro próximo (lo siento chicas, el drama es el drama y si quiero seguir un poco la temporada hay cosas que deben ocurrir) Pero que conste que yo no soy fan Finchel, por lo tanto puede que sigamos con los cambios. No quisiera haceros enfadar demasiado.**

**Canciones: **

**The Animal Instinct - Cranberries: http: / youtu . be / Yuh319MrjMk**

**A new day has come – Celine Dion: http: / youtu . be / 8FMvfMFl6lQ**


	10. Chapter 10

X

(Visto por Rachel)

Rachel estaba ensayando su canción para las pruebas de West Side Story, estaba indecisa entre varias canciones de la obra, pero se había decantado por "I feel pretty", recordando el gran dueto entre ella y Quinn del anterior año. Había sido una de las actuaciones que más había disfrutado en el Glee Club y quería rememorar aquel momento.

De repente hizo su aparición en la sala de ensayos, Shelby, Rachel se quedó sin saber que decir.

- Tu registro está mejor. Ya era impresionante hace un año y medio pero ahora está aún mejor – se mostraba orgullosa la mujer.

- Éste es un ensayo privado – realmente le molestaba la presencia de Shelby allí.

- ¿Con qué canción vas a hacer la audición? – se interesó.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo, ¿vale? – no entendía que le podía importar a ella con que canción iba a presentarse a las audiciones, no tenía sentido que después de llevar dos semanas en el Mckinley, ahora se interesara sin más, así que pensó lo peor y atacó - Si has venido aquí para pedirme que me una a tu pequeño grupo, la respuesta es NO. Mi lealtad es con New Directions – no pudo evitar que la imagen de Quinn se cruzase en su mente – Ellos son mi familia, y la familia significa algo... al menos para mí – y desde luego aun lo pensaba más, desde que el domingo anterior había ido a ver a Judy, junto con Quinn, aquello era una familia de verdad, y dudaba que Shelby fuese capaz de concebirlo ni por un instante.

- Rachel, como ya hemos hablado soy tu madre biológica – dijo un poco apenada.

- Sí, pero no mi madre. Lo sé, ¿vale? – dijo cada vez más molesta - Casi tuve que ir a

- terapia por ti.

- Rachel... – intentaba hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero Rachel no iba a ceder.

- Mira, seré educada, ¿vale? No te preocupes, si te veo en los pasillos haré contacto visual y asentiré – era lo más que podía hacer por ella - Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que volver con mi ensayo – dijo girándose y dándole unas partituras a la banda de música.

- "En algún lugar hay un sitio para nosotras" – dijo Shelby de carrerilla.

- ¡Acabo de decir que no lo hay! - se estaba incomodando con aquella mujer.

- Hablo de la canción. Interpreté a María 18 veces. "Somewhere" es la audición

- perfecta para ti. Deberías hacerla.

- Bueno, lo estaba considerando – afirmó - Pero elegí "I Feel Pretty", en la que realmente soy muy buena.

- Nunca te convertirás en una estrella o conseguirás el papel principal si juegas fácil. Prueba – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¡No!, ¡no quiero probar! – dijo Rachel comenzando a enfadarse.

El grupo de músicos que la acompañaban, se fue corriendo, al ver a ambas pelear.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó sorprendida.

- ¿Vienes aquí, sin más, después de dos semanas estando en el Mckinley, sin dirigirme la palabra, y vienes a decirme que debo cantar, en MI audición, para West Side Story? No pienso hacerte caso.

- ¿Por qué eres tan borde conmigo?, tan sólo pretendo ayudarte y ser amable – dijo contrariada.

- Porque vas de madre perfecta, y no me va ese rollo, yo no soy tu hija, yo soy hija de Hiram y de Leroy, así que no me digas que es lo que debo hacer con mi vida.

- Ellos no son artistas, yo lo soy, sólo quería ayudar…

- ¿Sólo quieres ayudar de verdad? – preguntó enfadada – ¡Qué buena eres! –ironizó.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga para que cambies tu opinión sobre mí?

- Deja a Quinn ver a su hija, demuestra que eres una persona con corazón, y no intentes castigarla sin motivo, quizá comience a cambiar mi opinión de ti, entonces…

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Sí tú hubieras luchado por verme, por estar en mi vida, una milésima parte de lo que Quinn lucha por estar en la vida de Beth, quizá no tendríamos esta conversación, quizá sería mucho más comprensiva.

- Yo intenté…

- ¡Tú no intentaste nada!, tengo una relación muy sincera con mis padres, y tú… ¡jamás intentaste acercarte a mí!, ¡nunca!, siempre pensé que debía de ser una porquería de hija, si mi madre me había abandonado de aquel modo. No quiero que Beth se sienta así, porque además, en su caso, ¡sería mentira!, porque su verdadera madre está luchando de verdad por ella.

- ¿Estás enfadada conmigo por un encaprichamiento? – preguntó enfadada Shelby.

- ¿Un encaprichamiento? ¿De qué narices estás hablando? – se enfrentó a ella.

- El encaprichamiento que tienes por esa rebelde sin causa, ese enamoramiento que te impide pensar. Deberías saber, que si no dejo que la vea, es por algo, tengo mis motivos – dijo señalándola con el dedo, cada vez más enfadada.

- No estoy encaprichada de Quinn, pero es obvio que tú estás castigándola por algo.

- No quiero que mi hija adoptiva esté con una persona como ella.

- Quinn es buena, además ha cambiado tal cual le pediste. ¿QUÉ TE PASA CON ELLA? – exclamó pegando un ligero golpe en el piano, su enfado estaba saliendo por cada poro de su piel.

- ¿Te ha hablado de sus aficiones nocturnas? Quizá, si las abandonara, me replantearía el que viera Beth, quiero que forme parte de su vida, pero no hasta que deje esas aficiones.

- ¿Qué aficiones? – preguntó no entendido nada, ya que habían pasado varias de las últimas noches juntas, por un motivo u otro, y no había ocurrido nada sospechoso.

- ¡Carreras, tu rebelde se dedica a participar en carreras ilegales! – dijo enfadada.

- ¡ESO ES MENTIRA! ¡QUINN NUNCA HARÍA ESO! – no entendía como se atrevía a decir semejante sandez.

Shelby cogió uno de los papeles donde estaba fotocopiada la partitura de la actuación, y escribió una dirección.

- No me gusta la idea de que vayas allí, pero será imposible que me creas si no lo ves con tus propios ojos, así que ve allí esta noche, y veras como no te engaño – dijo yéndose de allí, sin una palabra más, Rachel tampoco tenía ningunas ganas de seguir la conversación.

x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Caminaba nerviosa, temblando, aquel lugar era peligroso, se podía respirar en el ambiente. Era noche cerrada, y un montón de gente se reunía, en un polígono industrial abandonado, de las afueras de Lima, con sus motos de alta cilindrada, para hacer carreras ilegales.

No entendía porque estaba allí, quizá para demostrarse a ella misma que Shelby no tenía razón, que Quinn jamás haría algo similar, la rubia se había convertido en una rebelde, cierto, pero de ahí a que participase en carreras ilegales, había un largo camino.

Ella por su parte, se había vestido para no desencajar, en aquel lugar, con su "disfraz" de rockera para la actuación de "Living on a Prayer", y se había maquillado con un toque salvaje, aparte de eso, estaba interpretando su mejor papel de chica peligrosa, aunque su corazón, latiendo a mil por hora, por los nervios, estaba a punto de jugarle una mala pasada, de un momento al otro, así que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, para mantenerlo controlado.

Se acercó a un grupo que estaban en sus motos, el grupo estaba formado por dos chicas y dos chicos.

- Perdón – les interrumpió.

- ¿Qué ocurre preciosa? – le preguntó un chico mirándola de arriba abajo, y dando gas a su moto, ensordeciendo a Rachel, quién preguntó con fuerza y seguridad.

- ¿Ha venido Quinn esta noche?

- ¿Y quién diablos se supone que es Quinn? – preguntó el otro chico.

- Me han dicho que participa en las carreras – dijo con seguridad.

- Aquí no corre nadie con un nombre como ese – le contestó una de las chicas y alzó su voz para preguntar en voz alta - ¿ALGUIÉN CONOCE A UNA TAL QUINN?

Todos miraron a la Diva, pero nadie contestó.

- Parece que te equivocaste de lugar –dijo la otra chica.

Rachel comenzó a alegrarse y mucho, nadie conocía a Quinn, así que no había de lo que preocuparse. Se alejó del grupo, y fue cuando vio y escuchó una moto acercándose a toda velocidad, y toda su alegría se esfumó, al darse cuenta de que conocía aquella moto, y que Quinn, vestida completamente de cuero, se quitaba el casco, sacudía su pelo, y sonreía malévolamente, hacia el grupo, no podía negar que era la mujer más sexy, que había visto nunca, pero eso no quitaba que la estuviese odiando con todas sus fuerzas, en aquellos momentos.

Escuchó hablar al grupo y saludarla, como si fuese un héroe nacional.

- ¡Midnight, pensábamos que no vendrías! – decía una chica, y de repente un grupo de chicas se puso alrededor de la moto de Quinn.

- ¡Y perderme la diversión! ¡Ni loca! – dijo sonriendo a las chicas que estaban a su alrededor.

Rachel escuchó hablar a los chicos con los que había estado hablando antes.

- ¡Tío no sé cómo se lo hace, pero es mi ídolo!

- ¡Ya te digo, las tiene a todas locas! ¡No se las saca de encima!

- ¡Qué lástima que no esté interesada en nosotros! – ambos chicos se rieron.

A Rachel se le saltaron las lágrimas, era cierto, al fin y al cabo se había peleado con Shelby, tratando de defender a Quinn, y la rubia no tenía defensa, se sentía traicionada por Quinn.

La rubia después de estar sonriendo, y bromeando con varia gente de las carreras, la divisó, ya que Rachel se había quedado como figura de hielo, completamente congelada. La mirada de la rubia parecía contrariada, pero alguien la interrumpió dirigiéndose hacia Quinn.

- Bueno, ya qué estás aquí… ¡VAMOS A CORRER! – le decía uno de los chicos.

- ¿Para qué estamos si no? – contestó poniendo, de nuevo, en marcha, el motor.

- ¡Así se habla pequeña! – exclamó otro de los motoristas, todos se dirigieron hacia un semáforo y pusieron sus motos en fila – Elige pareja.

La mirada de Quinn fue hacia Rachel, ambas se volvieron a mirar en silencio, el enfado de Rachel iba en aumento, su desilusión también.

Una moto pasó por su lado, con un chico moreno con el pelo largo.

- ¿Te subes? – le preguntó el chico, Rachel se lo pensó un momento, iba a participar en aquella carrera, lo que sería peligroso, pero el enfado que tenía con Quinn, no la hizo reflexionar en demasía. Y lo que acabó de convencerle, fue una chica morena que subió detrás de la moto de Quinn, y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la ex animadora.

- Claro – dijo subiéndose detrás de la moto del chico.

- ¡Así me gusta! – le sonrió el chico, y condujo la moto hacia el lado justo, donde estaba la moto de Quinn.

Rachel y Quinn volvieron a mirarse, pero en vez de la preocupación, y del afecto, que habían reflejado sus miradas, estaba vez eran miradas de pura rabia, incluso se podría decir que de odio.

- ¡Bájate de la moto Berry! – le pidió Quinn.

- ¡No me da la gana! – contestó cabreada.

- ¡Qué te bajes! – volvió a pedirle con rabia.

- ¡Oye Midnight, por más reina de la carretera que te creas, la chica es mía, así que déjala en paz! ¡Va a correr conmigo! – le dijo el chico.

- ¡Esto no va contigo, Jack! – le contestó con rabia.

- ¡Es mi chica esta noche, ha sido decisión suya subirse, así que déjala en paz!

- Cariño – decía la chica que iba con Quinn, detrás de la moto – Me tienes a mí, ¿para qué quieres a esa niña tonta? – se le insinuó, con movimientos sugerentes desde atrás de la moto, acariciando partes de Quinn que desde luego Rachel no había necesitado tocar, para ir segura y agarrada a la rubia – Seguro que no sabrá darte lo que yo- le susurró agarrando su cara, y besándola.

- ¿Cuándo empieza la carrera? – preguntó Rachel, después de que una arcada le recorriera el cuerpo, le resultaba nauseabundo, ver a aquella chica, tipo "Mack", insinuándose con la ex animadora, sin que está le diera importancia.

- Me gusta como piensas –dijo el chico.

- ¿Quieres bajarte de la maldita moto Berry? – volvió a preguntar Quinn, muy alterada.

- ¡NO VOY A BAJARME DE LA MOTO! – le gritó Rachel – Tú ya tienes a tu juguetito ¿no? ¡Pues olvídame!

- ¿Estáis preparados? – preguntó un chico con un micrófono – Todos en sus puestos.

Quinn se puso el casco, no sin antes mirar por última vez a Rachel, su mirada confundió a la Diva, ya que se podía ver lágrimas aparecer en sus ojos. Quizá se estuviera pasando, pero de algún modo, quería darle a Quinn de su propia medicina.

- Ponte esto pequeña – dijo el chico dándole un casco – No me gustaría que esa preciosa cara sufriera un accidente.

"¿Pero qué hago yo subida a esta moto con este tío?", pensó Rachel, aquel chico, aunque amable, le resultaba repugnante, además parecía tener una rivalidad directa con Quinn, con quién en realidad si quisiera haber estado subida en su moto, pero no en aquellas carreras, muy lejos de allí, quizá de camino a una cena en el Breadsticks, a solas, o con sus amigas Brit y Santana, de hecho, en aquellos momentos, dónde y cuando estaba tan desubicada, tan fuera de su territorio, comenzaba a echar de menos a Santana, señal inequívoca de que las cosas estaban yendo de mal en peor.

La chica que iba con Quinn, se colocó también el casco, y hundió su cabeza en la espalda de Quinn. Y en aquellos momentos Rachel se sintió más sola que nunca en su vida, mucho más sola que en todas las veces que las tres animadoras, la insultaban y le tiraban slushies encima, a pesar de que ella intentara ser su amiga.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, y en el dolor que sentía en su corazón, que no se había dado cuenta de que la carrera había comenzado, cuando se percató, sumó a su cumulo de sentimientos negativos, el terror, las lagrimas recorrían su rostro sin pausa, dentro de aquel casco, cerraba los ojos, deseando que aquella tortura acabase pronto, que de repente se despertase, y todo hubiera sido una pesadilla y despertase, como hacia un par de noches, con Quinn abrazándola y protegiéndola de la tormenta.

La carrera la acabó ganando Quinn, por una distancia más que sobrada, todos fueron a felicitarla, mientras Rachel bajaba, le daba el casco al chico, y sin una palabra se alejaba de aquel lugar, mareada, por la velocidad a la cual había conducido aquel chico la moto, y por el vacío en su corazón en aquellos momentos. Alguien la estiró del brazo con fuerza, y la llevo hacia unos árboles, alejándose aun más del grupo, se atemorizó hasta que vio de quien se trataba, Quinn.

Cuando vio a la otra chica, la abofeteó con fuerza, le salió desde lo más profundo de su alma.

- ¿Encima me abofeteas? –preguntó enrabiada Quinn - ¿qué se supone qué estás haciendo aquí?

- ¡Demostrándome lo imbécil que soy! – dijo empujándola.

- Enserio Rach, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Ya te lo he dicho… me peleo con mi madre por esto – dijo señalándola de arriba abajo con cara de asco– Me creo que he conseguido cambiarte, y ¡zas! ¡Tú me vuelves a desilusionar! – exclamó triste.

- No lo entiendes Rach… -dijo amargada.

- Si lo entiendo, haces carreras ilegales, arriesgas tu vida cada vez que puedes ¿para qué? ¿Qué diablos quieres demostrarte con esto? Carreras y chicas estúpidas babeando por ti… ¿quién eres y qué has hecho con Quinn? – le recriminó.

- Es por dinero Rach…

- ¡Deja de llamarme "Rach", en estos momentos, y viniendo de ti, suena estúpido! – volvió a empujarla.

- ¿Me quieres escuchar? – preguntó cogiéndola por los hombros con toda su fuerza – Necesito dinero, para conseguir un buen abogado para mi madre, no te haces una idea de lo que llego a ganar cada vez que venzo en una carrera.

- ¿Y tú te das cuenta de lo que llegas a perder? Porque has perdido a Beth, mi madre lo sabe, y no va a dejar que te acerques a TU hija, por esta mierda –dijo señalando hacia el lugar dónde se había producido la carrera.

- ¿Shelby lo sabe? – preguntó confundida.

- Sí, lo sabe, ella es quién me dijo lo que hacías, y yo no la creí, así que vine a verlo con mis propios ojos – dijo asqueada.

- ¡Mierda! – golpeó un árbol.

- Esta no es la manera de conseguir un abogado a tu madre, te dije que confiaras en mí, te dije que te ayudaría, pero ¡NO!… supongo que en el fondo hay algo que no explicas, y por lo que estás enganchada a esto – dijo señalándola con el dedo furiosa, y señalando hacia las carreras - ¿la velocidad, las chicas babeando por ti? ¡Dime qué es, porque no lo entiendo!

- ¡VETE CON TU MALDITO QUARTERBACK, A VIVIR TU VIDA DE ENSUEÑO Y DEJAME EN PAZ!

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? De acuerdo, me iré, pero no me busques, estoy harta de esta mierda Quinn, me intento dar a ti, me esfuerzo cada día para ayudarte, me peleo constantemente con Finn, porque no puedo dejar de pensar en maneras para poder ayudarte a arreglar esta situación… y tú haces esto, arriesgas tu vida, sin importarte nada más. Estoy harta de todo esto Quinn. Me voy, a partir de este momento me alejo de ti, pero no pienso volver –dijo llorando, y corriendo hacia su coche.

x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

En cuanto vio a Rachel huir de aquel lugar con su coche, gritó de rabia. Era una verdadera estúpida, lo había fastidiado todo, había alejado a la persona que había estado allí para ella, Rachel tenía toda la razón para estar enfadada con ella.

Lanzó el casco al suelo y lo golpeó con una fuerte patada, volviendo a gritar de rabia, mirando hacia el cielo, gritando sin parar, completamente fuera de sí, parecía un animal herido, y en realidad se sentía así, su corazón se había vuelto a romper, y todo por su culpa.

Cuando se calmó, se sentó en un bordillo, y comenzó a llorar sin consuelo, pasó tiempo con la mirada perdida, hasta que su mente comenzó a pensar y sentir. Se sentía sola, no podía llamar a Rachel, no podía hablar con su madre, no podía contar con aquellos quienes la idolatraban, en las carreras, porque todo era falso, porque ellos idolatraban a "Midnight", no tenían ni idea de "Quinn", y no podía buscar a la chica que había compartido la moto con ella, porque con lo destrozada que estaba ahora mismo, quizá acabaría teniendo sexo con aquella chica, y se acabaría detestando aun más por la mañana, después de despertarse al lado de aquella chica, de quién no conocía ni el nombre, en vez de despertarse en la cama con la única persona que quería estar, Rachel Berry.

Al cabo de un rato de estar perdida en sus pensamientos, una llamada entró a su móvil, y vio de quién se trataba, Santana.

- ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Berry? – fue lo primero que escuchó al descolgar el teléfono y atender la llamada.

- ¿Qué le ocurre? – preguntó contrariada.

- ¡No te hagas la tonta conmigo!, Quinn somos amigas de toda la vida, pero ella acaba de interrumpirme una noche con Brittany, y ahora mismo están en la habitación mi novia y ella, Brit está intentando consolar a Berry, que no para de llorar, con la mirada perdida, y lo único que ha dicho ha sido tu nombre, así que ya me estás contando que le has hecho - la latina estaba enfadada.

- Le he fastidiado la vida Santana, eso he hecho – dijo sincera, intentando controlar sus lagrimas. Saber que había hecho sufrir así a Rachel, la estaba matando, aun más – He convertido su vida en un autentico infierno…

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- He estado haciendo carreras ilegales, he hecho varias, y se ve que Shelby me ha pillado, y se lo ha dicho a Rachel, ella ha venido a donde se hacen las carreras, pensando que no me encontraría, confiando ciegamente en mí… pero no soy una chica de fiar, y me ha visto, incluso se ha subido a la moto de mi máximo contrincante… y… ¡joder Santana, lo siento!

- ¿Para qué lo haces? ¿Arriesgar tu vida, intentar matarte porque te sientes culpable de que sea tu madre la que está en la cárcel y no tú?

- Ya no lo sé, empezó siendo por eso, pero ahora mismo… ya no entiendo nada, es como si fuese una persona que no soy, y no pudiera escapar de mí misma.

- ¡Y encima jodes a la persona de la qué estas enamorada! ¡La has hecho poner en peligro su vida!– exclamó la latina, disgustada.

- Santana, yo no… y no estoy ena…. - trató de negar.

- No me vengas con tonterías, sé perfectamente lo que sientes por ella, porque la miras igual que yo miro a Brittany.

- Sí, y además de la basura que estoy hecha, me estoy empezando a enamorar de Rach – dijo llorando desconsoladamente - Y he metido la pata hasta el fondo Santana, no sé qué hacer, he renunciado a ella como pareja, porque es evidente que no estoy para ofrecer nada a nadie, y menos a ella, que es tan especial… y porque Finn parece haberse convertido en el novio perfecto, pero no quiero perderla, no quiero que me odie.

- Ve hacia tu motel, yo estaré allí en media hora, vas a tener que comenzar a quererte a ti un poco más, si no quieres mandar toda tu vida a la mierda, y arrastrar a las personas que te queremos contigo. Y vas a tener que comenzar ya, no sabes lo hundida qué está en estos momentos – hizo referencia a Rachel –Siempre la he odiado, y le he hecho la vida imposible, pero nunca la he visto tan triste.

- ¡Ayúdame Santana, por favor! – dijo aun llorando.

- Pues intenta dejar que te ayudemos, porque si no yo también me hartaré – le advirtió seriamente.

- Lo voy a dejar, voy a dejar esta mierda atrás, y dejar que me ayudéis, me encuentro muy sola Santana… no sé qué mierda he estado haciendo con mi vida.

- ¡Ve a tu motel ya! Yo dejaré a mi chica con Berry, y me vas a deber una MUY grande, porque a "Brittana" no se le corta una noche de sexo, así, por las buenas –dijo intentando bromear y quitarle dramatismo a la situación– Te quiero pequeñaja, y no quiero todo esta desdicha para ti – le confesó.

- Yo también te quiero Santana, eres mi mejor amiga.

- Lo sé.

x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

El día siguiente, en horario del Glee Club, Rachel aun tenía la mirada perdida, Brittany no le había dejado ni a sol, ni a sombra, durante todo el día, siempre intentando hacerle sonreír con sus ocurrencias, pero no lo había conseguido, ni una vez, a pesar de su esfuerzo. Lo ocurrido la noche anterior, la pelea sin sentido con Quinn, todo le había hecho daño, demasiado daño. Santana y Quinn eran las únicas que faltaban, y todos estaban esperándolas.

Las chicas entraron, Santana primero, seguida por Quinn, quién llevaba consigo una guitarra.

- Profesor, hoy, si no le importa, vamos a empezar la clase con una canción a dúo entre Quinn y yo – dijo Santana.

- ¡Vaya os veo muy participativas, pero llegáis tarde!- les llamó la atención por su tardanza.

- Sí, es que no encontraba mi guitarra – confesó Quinn.

La presencia de la ex animadora le hacía daño a Rachel, además ahora tendría que escucharla cantar, iba a volver a ser una tortura.

- Bueno, venga, venga, cantad – les animó el profesor.

Ambas se sentaron en un taburete y comenzaron la canción, Quinn cantaba y tocaba la guitarra.

**Ella dijo que me siento varada,****  
>Y ya no puedo decir<br>Si vengo o si voy.  
>No es como lo planifiqué.<br>Tengo una llave de la puerta  
>Pero simplemente no abre.<strong>

**Y sé, sé, sé que  
>Una parte de mí dice 'déjalo ir',<br>Que la vida sucede por una razón.  
>Yo no, yo no, yo no.<br>Porque nunca funcionó antes  
>Salvo esta vez, esta vez.<strong>

Quinn miró a Rachel, y la Diva no pudo contener una lágrima recorriéndole el rostro, cuando Quinn cantó con la voz desgarrada por la tristeza, la estrofa siguiente:

**Voy a intentar cualquier cosa****  
>Para sólo sentirme mejor.<br>Dime qué hacer.  
>Sabes que no puedo ver<br>A través de la niebla a mí alrededor  
>Y haría cualquier cosa para sólo sentirme mejor.<strong>

**Y no puedo encontrar mi camino.  
>Nena, necesito un cambio.<br>Y haría cualquier cosa para sólo sentirme mejor.  
>Cualquier cosa pequeña para sólo sentirme mejor.<strong>

**Ella dijo "Te necesito para abrazarme",  
>Estoy un poco lejos de la costa.<br>Y tengo miedo de hundirme.  
>Eres la única que me conoce<br>Y que no ignora  
>Que mi alma está llorando.<strong>

**Sé, sé, sé que  
>Una parte de mí dice 'déjalo ir',<br>Todo debe tener una temporada.  
>Da vueltas en círculos.<br>Y cada día es el día anterior  
>Salvo esta vez, esta vez.<strong>

**Voy a intentar cualquier cosa  
>Para sólo sentirme mejor.<br>Dime qué hacer.  
>Sabes que no puedo ver<br>A través de la niebla a mí alrededor  
>Y haría cualquier cosa para sólo sentirme mejor.<strong>

**No puedo encontrar mi camino.  
>¡Dios, necesito un cambio!<br>Y haría cualquier cosa para sólo sentirme mejor.  
>Cualquier cosa pequeña para sólo sentirme mejor.<strong>

**Estoy cansado de agarrarme  
>De todas las cosas que debería dejar atrás, ¡sí!<br>Realmente se está poniendo viejo y  
>¡Creo que necesito una ayudita esta vez!<strong>

La mirada apenada de Quinn, le llegó al corazón a Rachel, no habían dejado de mirarse en toda la actuación, haciendo que Finn de tanto en tanto intercambiase miradas entre las dos chicas, pero ahora él era lo de menos. Rachel sabía que Quinn se arrepentía, pero nada le hacía saber si iba o no a cambiar, miró a Santana, y está le sonrió agridulce, comprendió entonces que la salida nocturna de Santana, no había sido para ir a ver a su abuela, como les había dicho a Brittany y a ella la noche anterior, si no para ver a Quinn. Rachel sabía que lo que la rubia estaba pasando, no era ni mucho menos fácil, pero a veces se quedaba sin fuerzas, como la noche anterior, para ayudarla. Tenía tanto miedo al verla correr a aquellas velocidades en moto, tanta rabia por ver como gente que ni la conocía, babeaba por un personaje inventado, que quizá esa rabia y dolor, le había hecho ser, en exceso cruel con la ex animadora. Pero necesitaba ver en Quinn, una seguridad en que quería mejorar las cosas. Quizá aquella canción había sido el comienzo, pero Rachel no iba a actuar hasta que viera que traían consigo nuevos acontecimientos, no iba a forzar las cosas.

x-x-x-x-x-x

**(Fin del capitulo 10)**

**Canción: http: / youtu . be / pVhytfGBF5Q**

**Uff, mucho drama ¿no? Que os ha parecido, al final una ha reconocido sus sentimientos, la otra estaba demasiado ocupada haciendo "vudú" a la amiguita de "Midnight" LOL**

**Muchas gracias por comentar en el anterior capítulo, se agradece ****J**

**ChloeFreja : A mi Finchel también me gustaba en la primera temporada, pero últimamente ha crecido en mí un "cierto odio" hacia Finn. Y sí, captaste lo que le ocurría a Quinn, después de aquel beso, la rubia esta enamorada, pero a) se creé poca cosa b) Rachel está con fin c)la a) y la b) le "aconsejan" que no se complice la vida.**

**LucyRiot : Yo me pido una Santana, (más que nada porque se me hace imposible separar a Faberry) Me alegra que mi fanfic ayude a la desconexión de un día en la Uni. ;)**

**Beluh : Sí, Quinn llevó a Rachel en la moto, mierda que en este capítulo Quinn la haya fastidiado tanto, ¡Quinnie, Quinnie! Sólo Rachel puede ir en tu moto! Animal Instinct es una de mis canciones favoritas de siempre, el video y la canción me encantan, y no se descartan futuras canciones de "The Cramberries" para próximos capítulos :P**

**Darkhannock : ¿Es qué quién se puede resistir a Quinn? Sí, Judy lo pasa mal con esas visitas, y Quinn también, esperemos que consigan solucionarlo. ¿Amenazarte yo con Finchel? ****Nooooooo LOL… ****A mí también me tienen traumatizada, de hecho tengo mucho miedo del capítulo de la semana que viene, me va a dar repelus de verlo. Pero tranqui, que en mi fanfic sólo quiero demostrar mi "cierto odio" hacia Finn… **

**m3ndoza : Presumiblemente alguien tendrá que comenzar a dar besos en el futuro, pero estoy de acuerdo con tu idea, a mí Quinn me dice eso, y me la como a besos jajaja**

**gbrujndl : Cómo has podido leer en este capítulo Quinn la quiere mucho pero… ¿lo del capitulo 5? Te refieres a ese traumatizante momento, no quiero spoilorear mi fanfic, así que ya veremos….**

**Karo Baker Yo también quiero que Rachel deje a Finn! ¿RACHEL POR QUÉ NO HAS DEJADO YA A FINN? LOL**

**Lubov : ¿Pero quién se controla con Quinn? La ves ahí tan indefensa… y sólo tienes de achucharla y ponerle una sonrisa en su cara, cueste lo que cueste LOL Totalmente de acuerdo no me gusta Finchel, no puedo imaginarme Quill *x*…. Espero que sepas perdonarme!**


	11. Chapter 11

XI

Estaban ensayando los bailes en el escenario del anfiteatro.

- Bueno, antes de empezar el Booty Camp de hoy, solo quiero deciros lo impresionados que nos hemos quedado Mike y yo con el progreso de todo el mundo – les animaba Will Schuester - Brittany, ¿por qué estás aquí?

- Porque tengo la intención de, ya sabes, ganarme el corazón de los votantes, bailando – le sonrió Brit.

- Vale – contestó el profesor extrañado - Muy bien... ¡Todo el mundo arriba! Ahora, vuestros deberes eran "The Widow Maker", quizá el movimiento de un espectáculo de baile coral más duro. Ahora, cuando lo consigais, uno de nosotros os tocará, entonces os podréis sentar. ¡Cinco, seis, siete, ocho!

Quinn estaba intentándolo, pero era obvio que aún le quedaba mucho por conseguir dar el paso con cierta gracia. Santana y Brittany trataban de ayudarla, finalmente las tres lo consiguieron.

- ¡Vamos, Mercedes! Abajo, abre. ¡Vamos, Mercedes! – le pedía Mike para que consiguiera hacer el paso bien.

Mercedes no lo conseguía y esta vez era el profesor quién te trataba de que siguiera los pasos correctamente.

- Abajo... abre... Vamos, Mercedes, abajo... abre... arriba...

- Me duele el tobillo – se lamentó.

- ¡Supéralo! – Will fue brusco.

- No me siento bien – volvió a repetir la chica.

- Estás bien – volvía a insistir el profesor, no iban a llegar lejos con excusas, todos debían dar el máximo, y últimamente Mercedes no lo conseguía, retrasando al resto.

- No, ¡no lo estoy!

- Mira, Mercedes, quiero que seas lo mejor que puedas ser, ¿vale? ¿Has practicado esto? – decía visiblemente irritado.

- ¡Parad de meteros conmigo! ¡Siempre me estáis discriminando, dejándome mal! – gritó Mercedes.

- ¡Esto es una locura! – exclamó el profesor, viendo la reacción de su alumna.

- ¡No, tú estás loco por no dejarme brillar! ¿Dónde está Rachel? – preguntó enfadada - No la veo aquí, siendo parte del "equipo".

Quinn estaba atenta a la chica, desde el momento en que mencionó a la Diva, no iba a dejar que nadie se metiese con Rachel. Así que estaba tensa, dispuesta al ataque.

- Rachel practica todas las tardes – comentó Finn.

- Nadie te ha preguntado, Finn – miró al chico severamente - Todos sabemos que Rachel es tu preferida.

- ¡No es verdad! – exclamó enfadado el profesor.

- ¿Ah, no es verdad? ¡Se lo das todo a esa flacucha lameculos vestida de pija! – Quinn se encaminó a Mercedes, no estaba dispuesta a escuchar esos insultos por parte de nadie y además eran mentira, ya que el profesor se las había hecho pasar realmente mal a Rachel en un montón de situaciones - Y sabes, durante dos años, sabes que lo he aguantado. ¡Pero nunca más!

- ¡Más te vale que no la vuelvas a insultar! – se interpuso rabiosa, entre el profesor y Mercedes – Rachel trabaja por este club más que nadie, por eso ella es la líder.

- ¡Se acabó! Es lo que me faltaba por oír, que tú entre tantos digas eso, Quinn no se qué bicho te ha picado, pero tú, has insultado más a Rachel, de lo que lo hemos llegado a hacer todos juntos.

Aquel comentario le había herido, porque era cierto, y se lamentaba por aquello, pero ahora había cambiado y no iba a permitir aquel comportamiento hacia la Diva.

- Ya sabes, he madurado antes que tú – Mercedes señaló a Quinn con el dedo, amenazando - He madurado antes que todos vosotros – añadió, señalando a todo el grupo, incluido Will.

- ¡Mercedes! Si sales por esa puerta, estás fuera del Glee Club – le amenazó Will Schuester.

- Mr. Shue se supone que debías quererme. Me podrías haber advertido pero hubiera sido demasiado bueno – se giró para afrontar al profesor.

- Te he estado advirtiendo durante meses que cambiaras tu comportamiento. Has llegado tarde, has sido mala con el resto del grupo, dando todo tipo de estúpidas excusas.

- ¡Eso es mentira! – gritó enfadada - Es solo que no me he estado sintiendo bien – volvió a excusarse.

- Mercedes, por favor, para de excusarte – le pidió Santana – Sabes perfectamente qué tiene razón, y no puedes culpar a Rachel por todo.

- Santana tiene razón, Rachel no tiene la culpa – dijo Brittany.

- ¿Quién piensa que es ella? – preguntó Mercedes mirando a Santana – Qué es mejor que todo el mundo. Presentándose a presidente. No es mejor que nadie. Es de lo más vulgar. – miró a Brittany.

Ahora los insultos eran para Brittany, y Quinn cerró los ojos, porque sabía que la rabia de Santana podía estallar en cualquier momento, y de cualquier forma.

- Ahora, escúchame a mí, Doña Echo-la-culpa-a-todos – la amenazó Santana. -Verás, llevo aguantándote demasiado tiempo. He aguantado todas tus quejas. He aguantado tus gruñidos. Y todos tus gritos también- la latina tenía acorralada a Mercedes – Pero no voy a permitir que digas ni una mala palabra a Brit ¿entendido?

- Disculpa Brittany – se disculpó Mercedes ante la rubia - Sólo digo que Rachel no es la reina de esto, no es nada especial, mi voz es mejor, y tengo que apagar mi estrella, porque ella es la que tiene que brillar, estoy harta de esa niña pija.

- Mira, Rachel Berry no es ninguna niña pija, trabaja día y noche por esto – esta vez era Quinn la que acorralaba a Mercedes – Ella es quién hace qué el grupo vaya bien. Si lo aceptas vale, si no, ahí tienes la puerta – le señaló la salida.

- ¿No tenéis nada que decir al respecto? – preguntaba Mercedes, al ver que nadie la defendía.

- En realidad no – decía el profesor.

- Llevo poco tiempo aquí, pero Quinn tiene razón – expresó Blaine.

Nadie se opuso a las palabras de Quinn, lo que la hizo sentir orgullosa, porque después de todas las cosas buenas que había hecho Rachel por ella, ella había hecho algo bueno, defendiendo a la Diva.

Finalmente Mercedes se fue enfadada, dejando claro que abandonaba el Glee Club.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Caminaba por el pasillo después de estar bailando con el resto de sus compañeros de Glee Club, necesitaba ir a bañarse, y estaba agotada. Pero cuando pasó por la pequeña sala de baile, la vio, allí estaba Rachel, estaba entrenando duro, y a solas. No pudo contenerse, y se apoyó en la puerta observándola, la Diva giraba en una pirueta, muy complicada. No pudo evitar aplaudir.

- ¡Dios Quinn, que susto me has dado! – exclamó llevándose la mano al corazón, y respirando con dificultad.

- Perdona – respondió, lamentándose – No quería asustarse – dijo acercándose para comprobar que Rachel estaba bien.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó aun enfadada.

- Pasaba por el pasillo – dijo acercándose más a la morena – Y te vi, aquí, y bueno, no pude evitar contemplarte, ese movimiento ha sido genial.

- Muchas gracias – dijo sonrojada - ¿Habéis estado ensayando? – preguntó.

- Sí, ¿no se nota? – preguntó señalándose, ya que estaba hecha una ruina, el pelo alborotado, sudando, un completo desastre – Hemos acabado un poco antes de lo previsto – le sonrió.

Rachel se acercó y le pasó una toalla para que se secase el sudor, creando un silencio incomodo entre ambas.

- Rachel, no me he disculpado aun, por lo del otro día… enserio, no… - decía avergonzada.

- No tengo ganas de hablar del tema - dijo girándose y comenzando a bailar de nuevo – ¡Ayúdame! – pidió cogiendo las manos de Quinn y llevándolas hacia su cintura – ¿Me sostienes? – preguntó mientras giraba de nuevo de puntillas, Quinn la observaba en cada movimiento, le producía sensaciones increíbles, nunca imaginó tenerla tan cerca, después de la pelea de hacia dos noches - ¿Quieres practicar conmigo?

- ¿Practicar qué? – preguntó Quinn sorprendida. "Serás idiota" pensó automáticamente, "bailar, ¡si quieres practicar bailar!, no hay otra cosa que practicar en una sala de baile ¡y menos con Rachel!".

- Ya que no has hecho tu clase al completo, me preguntaba si querrías acompañarme lo que me queda de clase, si estás agotada lo entenderé, te veo en baja forma –disimuló una sonrisa.

- No estoy en baja forma, puedo con cualquier cosa que me pidas.

- ¿Con cualquiera? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

- Ahora me estas asustando – aunque no era cierto, ese juego que se traía Rachel la hacía feliz, porque le estaba demostrando que, aunque no la perdonaba del todo, por lo que había hecho, estaba claro que la amistad que había entre ellas no había desaparecido.

Rachel comenzó a dar unos pasos de baile contemporáneo.

- ¡Sígueme, adelante! – le animó a Quinn a continuar, copiando sus pasos.

La ex animadora lo hizo lo mejor posible, pero realmente estaba en baja forma, así que en una de las piruetas más complicadas, cayó al suelo, y Rachel no pudo evitar echarse a reír, aunque se tapó la boca para disimular, no lo consiguió.

- ¡No tiene gracia! –decía Quinn desde el suelo, herida en su orgullo.

- Perdón, perdón – intentó no reírse mientras se disculpaba.

Quinn continuó el juego de la Diva, al darse cuenta de que en realidad sí que había sido graciosa la manera en que había caído. Quinn cogió de la muñeca a Rachel, y la hizo caer a su lado. Esta vez fue ella la que se rió a carcajadas.

- ¿Ves? Hoy aprendiste una lección – dijo alzando una ceja – Nunca te burles de Quinn – dijo riéndose.

Rachel la miraba con la boca abierta.

- ¡Me las pagaras! ¡Habrá venganza cuando menos te lo esperes! – le señaló con el dedo.

- ¡Qué miedo me das! – fingió que temblaba de miedo.

Ambas se quedaron mirando a los ojos, Quinn perdió la cuenta del tiempo en que estuvieron así, sin decir una palabra, y tampoco entendía bien porque estaban mirándose de ese modo. Pero se estaba convirtiendo en una situación bastante tensa, así que decidió hacer algo. Se levantó y acercándose más a Rachel, la ayudó a levantarse. Rachel agarró de una mano a Quinn, y con la otra se agarró a la cintura de la rubia, para ayudarse a levantarse del suelo. El corazón de Quinn comenzó a latir a mil por hora, debido al roce del cuerpo de Rachel sobre su cuerpo, mientras se levantaba, respiró hondo y habló.

- Rachel, he decidido hacer algo, para demostrarte que no participaré más en las carreras de motos – le sonrió con una mueca.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó aun con su mano en la cintura de Quinn, quién no entendía muy bien porque la Diva permanecía con su mano allí.

Quinn se alejó de ella, y se dirigió hacia su mochila, cogió algo de un bolsillo, y volvió a dirigirse hacia Rachel.

- Toma – dijo dándole un par de juegos de llaves –Son las llaves de mi moto, no tengo más copias, si las tienes tú sabrás que no las cogeré.

- No es necesario… - dijo Rachel apenada, viendo el esfuerzo de la otra chica.

- Rachel, no quiero perderte, lo de la otra noche fue una autentica pesadilla para mí… también para ti, lo sé- confesó bajando la mirada – Necesito que vuelvas a confiar en mí.

- Quiero hacerlo, pero lo del otro día me hizo mucho daño – se sinceró – Me sentí traicionada.

- Lo sé, fui una completa y total idiota – su voz estaba llena de tristeza, reflejo de cómo se sentía en realidad – Lo lamento – dijo apartando un mechón de la cara de Rachel con ternura.

Rachel desvió su mirada, que había permanecido clavada en Quinn los últimos segundos...

- Es que no te das cuenta de lo mucho que importas a los que te rodean, y me da mucha rabia… - dijo separándose -aquella chica, todos aquellos estúpidos rodeando a alguien que en realidad no existe… no sé, me resultó todo muy grotesco.

- Nunca más Rachel, ¡te lo prometo!, es sólo que de verdad ganaba dinero… y… quiero lo mejor para mi madre.

- Pero lo mejor para tu madre no es que arriesgues tu vida cada vez que te subes en la moto, ni lo mejor para ella, ni lo mejor para m… nadie – dijo exasperada.

- Por un segundo me olvidaba con aquellas carreras, de lo que había pasado, de lo de mi padre, de lo de mi madre, de lo poca cosa que soy…

- No eres poca cosa… - dijo acariciándole la mejilla - ¡Dios Quinn eres muy especial! Pero por favor, no vuelvas a hacer locuras semejantes, porque bueno… yo…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó extrañada.

- Me preocupo por ti, y he estado teniendo pesadillas desde aquella noche – se sinceró.

- ¿Qué pesadillas? – preguntó preocupada.

- He estado soñando que… venía a clase, y estaba ensayando en el Glee Club, cantando una canción maravillosa de Barbra Streisand, y Will entraba llorando a clase, interrumpiendo mi actuación y nos decía que habías tenido un accidente, y que… - Rachel era incapaz de continuar, estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

- ¿Había muerto? – preguntó sin darle importancia.

Rachel puso un dedo en los labios de Quinn para taparle la boca.

- Por favor, no lo digas, no, no, no… no podría soportarlo – dijo abrazándola con fuerza.

- En serio, Rachel coge mis llaves – se separó de ella - me iré andando al motel, la moto se quedará aquí… así no tendrás pesadillas.

- ¿Por qué no hacemos otra cosa? – preguntó Rachel.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Esta noche he quedado en el Breadstick con algunos de los miembros del Glee Club… podríamos bañarnos aquí, y luego te llevó de cena, y luego te dejo yo en tu motel. ¿Qué me dices? – preguntó acercándose a Quinn, quién le sonreía.

Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, Finn entró en la sala, se puso entre medio de las dos chicas.

- Hola cariño- dijo acercándose a Rachel y besándola en los labios.

Quinn puso cara de asco, cada vez le daba más rabia verlos juntos.

- ¡Ey, hola Quinn!, no te había visto – el chico saludó a la ex animadora, con una falsa amabilidad.

- Voy a cambiarme – dijo girándose para salir de allí, lo más rápido posible, no soportaba a Finn y esas muestras de cariño hacia la Diva.

- ¡Quinn! – le llamó la atención el chico, la rubia se giró.

- Gracias por defender a mi chica.

- No hay de qué – se giró triste "mi chica" sonaba en su cabeza, taladrándola, no le gustaba como sonaba aquello en la voz del chico.

x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Aquella interrupción de Finn había sido bastante desafortunada. Sabía que Quinn no aguantaba a Finn, y suponía que después del pasado que unía a la rubia con el quarterback, tampoco le hacía gracia ver como la besaba.

Llegó al vestuario de chicas, había una pequeña radio, por lo que la estancia no estaba en silencio, la música sonaba alta, miró a lado y lado, buscando a la rubia y vio, en un rincón, la mochila de Quinn, prestó atención y se dio cuenta de que la ex animadora estaba en las duchas. Cogió su jabón y su champú y se dirigió también hacia las duchas.

La música sonaba alta, y ella se quedó paralizada, ya que justo cuando entraba en las duchas, pudo ver una imagen que le provocó mil sensaciones inconfesables, Quinn estaba bañándose cara a la pared, con las manos apoyadas en la pared, y el agua recorriéndole cada milímetro de piel, sobre su cuerpo desnudo, aquella imagen dejó embobada a Rachel. Por el ruido del agua, y por la música alta, Quinn no se percataba de la presencia de la Diva, quién no podía apartar la vista de ella, mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora. Como si leyera su mente, la canción que sonaba acabó, y comenzó otra, que junto con la visión de su amiga, la hizo sentir cosas que jamás había sentido.

**Nunca sabrán cuánto te amo**

**nunca sabrán cuánto te cuido**

**Cuando pones tus brazos alrededor de mí**

**Me da una fiebre muy difícil de soportar**

Sentía envidia del agua que recorría el cuerpo de Quinn, mientras la ex animadora parecía absorta, como en otro mundo y ella era incapaz de apartar la mirada, comenzó a tener mucho calor.

**Me provocas fiebre**

**cuando me besas,**

**fiebre cuando me tomas y me estrechas**

**Fiebre - por la mañana, fiebre durante toda la noche.**

El corazón de la Diva latía cada vez más fuerte, se escondió un poco, para que Quinn fuera incapaz de descubrirla si se daba la vuelta, pero su mirada no se apartaba de ella, ni por un segundo.

**La luz del sol brilla en el día, la luna enciende su luz por la noche**

**Yo me enciendo cuando dices mi nombre,**

**y tú sabes que voy a tratarte muy bien**

**Me provocas fiebre**

Se sentía culpable por lo que estaba sintiendo, aquello no podía estar ocurriendo, ella estaba con Finn, amaba a Finn, era imposible y simplemente no podía sentir, el latigazo de deseo que estaba sacudiendo su cuerpo, sólo observando a Quinn, esas ganas locas de perderse en el cuerpo de la rubia.

**Cuando me besas,**

**fiebre cuando me tomas y me estrechas.**

**Fiebre - por la mañana,**

**fiebre durante toda la noche.**

**Todos contraen la fiebre,**

**eso es algo que tu ya conoces bien.**

**La fiebre no es algo nuevo,**

**la fiebre comenzó desde hace tiempo.**

**Romeo amaba a Julieta,**

**Julieta sentía lo mismo,**

**Cuando él puso sus brazos alrededor de ella,**

** el dijo: " Julieta, cariño, tu eres mi pasión".**

La última parte de la canción la hizo sonreír, recordando la interpretación de ambas de Romeo y Julieta, e imaginándose que Quinn se giraba y le confesaba, tal cual le confesó Romeo a Julieta en aquella canción "cariño, tú eres mi pasión".

Fue entonces cuando se decidió a irse a duchar, quizá el agua corriendo por su cuerpo la relajaría. En aquellos momentos, necesitaba cualquier cosa que le hiciera olvidar todo el deseo que estaba sintiendo por Quinn.

x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

La ex animadora estaba acabando de arreglarse en el vestuario, esperando a la Diva. Finalmente Rachel salió de la ducha.

- Hola – la saludó con cariño, la visión de Rachel con sólo una toalla puesta, era demasiado para ella - ¿te ha sentado bien la ducha?

Quinn pudo notar el nerviosismo y las mejillas sonrojadas de Rachel, y no lo entendía muy bien, le resultaba extraño ver tan nerviosa a su amiga.

- Me ha sentado genial –contestó sonriendo.

- Rach, si me permites que te llamé así… - bajó la mirada.

- Claro que sí, fue sólo la otra noche, estaba muy alterada – le sonrió - ¿qué querías decirme?

- Finalmente no voy a ir a la cena, estoy muy cansada y… - bajó la mirada, no quería pasar la noche, de cena, en el Breadstick, mientras veía como Finn tonteaba con Rachel.

- ¡No me digas eso! – dijo sujetando una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra vigilaba que no se le cayera la toalla - Tienes que venir, será muy aburrido sin ti.

- No me apetece… aun no me apetece mucho hacer vida social –le sonrió triste.

- No va a ser tampoco tan social, vamos las chicas del Glee Club, Santana, Brit, Tina, tú y yo – trataba de convencerla.

- ¿Y Finn? – preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

- Al final los chicos tienen entrenamiento, llegarían un poco tarde a la cena, así que van a cenar ellos en otro lado.

- Bueno, supongo que no me hará mal salir un rato – se animó.

- ¿Te pasa algo con Finn? – preguntó Rachel.

- No, ¿por qué? – mintió.

- No sé, te noté tensa cuando vino antes y me besó. ¿Demasiados recuerdos del pasado? – preguntó preocupada.

- Sí, aun no me acostumbro… pero tranquila todo irá a mejor - mintió, evidentemente no era que desease ser Rachel para volver a besar a Finn, es que quería que el chico desapareciese de la faz de la Tierra para ser ella quien besase a Rachel.

- Ya le he dicho que no se muestre tan cariñoso conmigo, delante de ti – le sonrió- No quiero que te sientas incomoda.

- Gracias.

- Por cierto, gracias a ti, por… Finn me explicó que me defendiste, me explicó todo lo que ocurrió con Mercedes… - dijo desconcertada.

- Después de TODO lo qué tú haces por mí, eso es lo de menos, además no tenía razón ninguna para decir lo que dijo – le sonrío agridulce – Y ahora acaba de arreglarte, mientras me arregló yo el pelo, Santana me envió un mensaje, y hemos quedado en cuarenta y cinco minutos con ella.

- Entendido, pensaba que no ibas a venir… - la miró extrañada.

- Bueno, digamos que estaba pensando después de hablar con ella, y no me apetecía tener a los chicos allí, prefiero estar entre amigas – se dirigió a arreglarse el pelo.

La música siguió mientras se arreglaban, Quinn miraba de reojo, el reflejo de Rachel vistiéndose, era algo asombroso lo que escondía bajo aquella ropa, en ocasiones, extraña, la Diva tenía el cuerpo más sexy que había visto nunca. Finalmente, sonó una canción que no pudo evitar cantar, ya que aunque nueva, era de una de sus cantantes favoritas, Jessie J, y se identificaba bastante con aquella letra.

Quinn comenzó a cantar mientras se retocaba el pelo.

**¿Cómo puedo encontrarte **

**cuándo siempre estás escondiéndote de ti misma?**

**Jugando conmigo a las escondidas**

**Hasta que se pone demasiado oscuro **

**Demasiado oscuro dentro de tu caparazón.**

**¿Por qué siempre estoy intentándolo **

**cuándo me subestimas? **

**Ya lo debería de saber de sobra **

**Cuando me llamas puedo escuchar el sonido estridente **

**Mientras todo se derrumba...**

**Nunca es tarde para volver **

**Sí, sé que puedes **

**No entierres tus demonios bajo el suelo **

**Cuando todo se derrumbe **

**El único camino es levantarse, levantarse, levantarse**

**El único camino es levantarse, levantarse…**

Quinn se sorprendió porque esta vez fue Rachel la que cantaba, convirtiendo aquello en un dueto improvisado.

**Veo tu espíritu quebrantarse **

**Mientras se destruye en mil pedazos **

**Simplemente como cristal, veo a través de ti. **

**Y tu desfile de excusas **

**parece el "día de la marmota"**

**Dices las mismas cosas una vez tras otra **

**Hay esa mirada en tus ojos **

**Cuando me llamas puedo escuchar el sonido estridente **

**Mientras todo se derrumba...**

Ambas cantaron a dúo.

**Nunca es tarde para volver **

**Sí, sé que puedes **

**No entierres tus demonios bajo el suelo **

**Cuando todo se derrumbe **

**El único camino es levantarse, levantarse, levantarse**

**El único camino es levantarse, levantarse…**

Quinn cantó con todo su corazón.

**Es tu amor tan fuerte **

**Es la única cosa que me mantiene con vida **

Rachel:

**Es tu corazón tan débil **

**Pero no lo suficiente para traerte de vuelta a mí **

Ambas cantaron juntas:

**Nunca es tarde para volver **

**Sí, sé que puedes **

**No entierres tus demonios bajo el suelo **

**Cuando todo se derrumbe **

**Cuando todo se derrumbe **

**Nunca es tarde para volver **

**Cuando todo se derrumbe **

**Nunca es tarde para volver **

**Cuando todo se derrumbe **

**Cuando todo se derrumbe **

**El único camino es levantarse, levantarse, levantarse**

**El único camino es levantarse, levantarse…**

Cuando acabó la canción, ambas habían acabado de arreglarse.

- Has estado impresionante – dijo Rachel con admiración – Creo que deberíamos cantar algo juntas en clase – le sonrió.

- Es fácil ser buena, si tu compañera de dueto es la mejor –le dijo amable – Ahora vamos a cenar, el ejercicio me ha dado hambre.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Más tarde, después de cenar, habían ido a tomar unas copas. Quinn se acercó a Santana.

- ¡Ey! ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – le preguntó a la latina.

- Claro- le sonrió.

- Veras, Brit dijo algo sobre ganarse el corazón de los votantes bailando.

- Sí, piensa hacer una actuación en el gimnasio, vamos a bailar varias, sólo chicas, "Run the world" de Beyoncé – le explicó orgullosa de su chica.

- ¿Es demasiado tarde para unirme al cuerpo de baile? – le preguntó alzando una ceja.

- Por supuesto que no, estoy segurísima de que Brittany estará muy contenta si participas con nosotras, para ella eres muy importante – le sonrió, sorprendida de la petición de su amiga - ¿Y a qué es debido esa decisión de bailar con nosotras?

- Digamos que últimamente tengo bastante "fiebre" – le sonrió, alzando una ceja.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

La sonrisa pícara de Quinn se acentúo más aun, mientras en su cabeza resonaba un estribillo de una canción _"**Nunca sabrán cuánto te amo, nunca sabrán cuánto te cuido Cuando pones tus brazos alrededor de mí. Me da una fiebre muy difícil de soportar"**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**(Fin del capítulo 11)**

**¿Pero qué ha pasado en este capítulo? Todo se ha vuelto muy… ¡Uy estás chicas! (¿y por qué Quinn recuerda la canción de "Fever"?)**

**Comentad please!**

**Aquí mis respuestas a vuestros reviews del anterior capítulo:**

**Karo Baker : Este capítulo no ha tenido tanto drama, pero espero que te haya gustado igual. Rachel se lo quiere poner difícil a Quinn, pero es un poco complicado para ella :P**

**ChloeFreja : Esta vez ha intentado solucionarlo dándole las copias de las llaves de la moto a Rachel. Parece realmente arrepentida… pobre chica.**

**Darkhannock : Aun no se sabe quien le dijo a Shelby lo de las carreras ilegales, pero lo sabremos en pocos capítulos, todo tiene una explicación a su debido tiempo.**

**gbrujndl : ¿Y cómo puede ser Quinn más sexy con ropa de cuero o desnuda? Tendremos que preguntarle a Rachel LOL**

**Lubov : Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, yo también sería débil. Pero bueno, las Brittana, son como en el video de que preparó Rachel en la serie, dos angelitos… los ángeles de Faberry.**

**LucyRiot : ¿Has visto a quién le entraron calores también? LOL. Brittana en el 3x04 estuvo muy bonito, pero haber si nos deleitan con más cositas.**

**sophie1988 : Lo intento, te lo aseguro, intento actualizar lo más rápido, pero me resulta imposible actualizar antes. Gracias por tu review J**

**Canciones:**

**Fever – Michael Buble: http: / youtu . be / aiMAh2cLczY**

**Up – Jessie J & James Morrison: http: / youtu . be / Ha6npIzJ8hI**


	12. Chapter 12

XII

(Visto por Quinn)

Había estado practicando con Santana, Brittany y un grupo de chicas, los bailes para la actuación de la presentación a candidata a la presidencia de Brit, y por fin había llegado el momento.

Brittany se había situado en mitad de la cancha de basket, rodeada de bailarinas, moviéndose de lo más sugerente al ritmo de la música. Santana y Quinn estaban entre el público, rodeadas de bailarinas también, preparadas para salir a la cancha en el momento indicado. Quinn miraba hacia el frente, porque Santana había conseguido divisar a Rachel en las gradas de al otro lado de la cancha. Miró y finalmente la encontró, sentada al lado de Kurt, que por la multitud de chicas que había en las gradas, debía de ser de los pocos hombres que se encontraba allí en aquellos momentos.

El momento llegó, Brittany comenzó a cantar el estribillo que les daría la señal de salida.

**Poder ilimitado**

**Podemos devorar nuestro amor.**

Santana se levantó del asiento y mirando a Quinn se dirigió hacia la cancha cantando.

**Harás cualquier cosa por mí.**

**¿Quién domina el mundo?**

Era el turno de Quinn, que ya no apartaba la mirada de Rachel, quien al parecer tampoco podía apartar la mirada de ella.

**Las chicas.**

Siguieron cantando y bailando, el baile era sugerente. En uno de los estribillos, mientras bailaban, sólo quedaron las Unholy Trinity, Brittany al frente, y Santana y Quinn detrás de ella, en segunda fila. Volvían a ser de nuevo las tres amigas, captando la atención de todos, como en el pasado, sólo que esta vez el baile era más insinuante. Su posición le facilito la visión a Quinn, Rachel no había apartado la mirada de ella, y eso la hizo sonreír ampliamente. Antes de que acabará la canción parte del público se había levantado y acercado a ellas. Incluida Rachel que se dirigió directamente hacia Quinn. Cuando al final acabó la canción, la Diva habló susurrándole a Quinn.

- ¡Has estado increíble! - llegaba sonriendo la morena.

- Gracias – le sonrió – He estado ensayando con Santana y Brittany, así no te reirás cuando ensayemos juntas la próxima vez.

- No me rió, es sólo que… fue gracioso- se sonrojó.

- ¿Y esto ha sido gracioso? – preguntó alzando la ceja.

- No lo definiría así, habéis sido tres tornados en la cancha, ha estado realmente bien, y al parecer ha creado muchos seguidores de la campaña de Brittany.

Ambas miraban como la gente se había volcado con la candidata, y como Santana la miraba completamente orgullosa de ella.

- Eso es lo importante – le sonrió.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Aquella noche habían salido a celebrar las campañas a la presidencia de Kurt y Brittany, para recordar que pasase lo que pasase, no debía haber peleas, ya que todos eran amigos, como una gran familia. Por fin Quinn había conseguido conducir su moto de nuevo, ya que Rachel había depositado la confianza en ella, en que iba a usar la moto como vehículo de transporte, y no para estúpidas carreras.

Se lo estaban pasando en grande, bailando y riendo, hasta que el equipo de futbol había llegado, a partir de entonces Quinn no se había divertido, más bien todo lo contrario, hasta que al final decidió salir al exterior, escapando de cosas que sus ojos no querían ver.

Un rato más tarde, fuera del bar, en un banco del aparcamiento del local, Quinn miraba las estrellas, y respiraba hondo. Estaba costándole recuperarse, había necesitado tomar aire después de que Finn hubiera llegado, y actuado como siempre, dejando en claro que Rachel era de su propiedad.

- Hola – aquel saludo sirvió para que saliera de sus pensamientos y se diese cuenta que desde hacía unos instantes, no estaba sola.

- ¿Rachel? – dijo mirándola.

- ¿Qué haces aquí sola? – preguntó sentándose a su lado.

- Pensar, supongo – le sonrió, intentando evitar que se notase su tristeza.

- Me imaginé que estabas pidiéndole algún deseo a la lluvia de estrellas – dijo señalando el cielo.

- Que va, no deseo nada- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- bueno sí, que mi hija me quiera y mi madre salga de la cárcel, y mi padre pague por lo que hizo, pero no creo que me vaya a ayudar una lluvia de estrellas- suspiró.

- ¿No deseas nada más? Hoy es una noche preciosa para pedir deseos – puso su mano en el hombro de Quinn.

- Para mí es mejor no rezar, ni codiciar nada más… así cuando me tope con la evidencia y fracase una vez más, tampoco tendrá importancia – desvió su mirada de Rachel, aquellas palabras eran duras, lo sabía, pero eran su realidad.

- No puedo creer eso, me niego a creerlo – la miró triste – todos tenemos sueños.

- Algunos no tenemos ese privilegio Rachel.

- En el fondo de tu corazón, de verdad, ¿no quieres nada? – preguntó acercándose más a Quinn para poder ver su rostro al contestar, no quería escuchar otra mentira más - Quinn tú, como todos, y en especial por ser una buena persona como eres, tienes todo el privilegio a soñar. Así que dime la verdad.

- ¿En estos momentos?, sí tienes razón, tengo anhelos que antes, nunca en la vida habría imaginado, y de vez en cuando soy una completa idiota, y me engaño a mí misma, creyendo que puedo... – las miradas de ambas se clavaban la una en la otra, y sus rostros cada vez estaban más cerca – conseguirlos. Así que mejor permanecer realista, y no soñar imposibles.

- Tal vez sólo tengas que atreverte a dar los pasos necesarios para conseguir aquello que tanto anhelas, estoy segura que tú puedes conseguir cualquier cosa que te propongas.

- No todo Rachel – dijo sujetándole la mano con delicadeza, y mirándola de nuevo – No todo –sonrió agridulce.

En la mente de Quinn, aquello había sonado como una declaración en toda regla, y por eso, no se extrañó al ver que Rachel la mirara perpleja y no contestaba, así que se contestó ella misma.

- ¿Lo ves? ¿Ves como no puedo conseguirlo todo? – preguntó levantándose para escapar de Rachel.

- No te entiendo Quinn – le contestó dudando – No sé qué quieres decir con esto.

- ¿No lo sabes? – negó con la cabeza – Ven, no puedo decírtelo mirándote a la cara – hizo una mueca de duda.

Rachel se acercó a ella, y Quinn se acercó lo más que pudo a la Diva.

- Creo que con palabras no puedo, así que va a tener que ser cantando- suspiró.

- Te escucho – contestó nerviosa.

Quinn comenzó a cantar, indiscutiblemente nerviosa, sin saber cómo Rachel iba a reaccionar, en embargo su corazón decía que debía hacerlo.

**No debería quererte pero te quiero**

**Simplemente no puedo dar media vuelta**

**No debería verte pero no puedo moverme**

**No puedo mirar a otro lado**

**Y no sé cómo estar bien cuando no lo estoy**

**Porque no sé cómo hacer que este sentimiento se detenga**

Quinn pudo notar los brazos de Rachel rodeándola, en un fuerte abrazo, se perdía en el perfume de la morena, pero debía dejar las cosas claras, aunque no entendía porque Rachel la estaba abrazando de aquella manera, lo que la ponía aun más nerviosa.

**Para que lo sepas**

**Este sentimiento está tomando el control de mí**

**Y no puedo evitarlo**

**No vaguearé, no puedo dejarle ganar ahora**

**Pensé que deberías saber que**

**He intentado de la mejor manera alejarme de ti**

**Pero no quiero**

**Solo tengo que decirlo todo**

**Antes de irme**

**Para que lo sepas**

Quinn se decidió a acariciar el pelo de Rachel, ante lo cual el cuerpo de Rachel tembló, mientras suspiraba y la abrazaba aun con más fuerza.

**Se está haciendo difícil estar a tu alrededor**

**Hay tanto que no puedo decir**

**Me quieres esconder tus sentimientos**

**Y mirar a otro lado**

**Y no sé cómo estar bien cuando no lo estoy**

**Porque no sé cómo hacer que este sentimiento se detenga**

**Este vacío me está matando**

**Y me pregunto porque he esperado tanto**

**Mirando atrás me doy cuenta**

**Esto siempre estuvo ahí solo que nunca se habló – **se increpaba por eso, porque si se hubiera puesto a pensar antes, se hubiera dado cuenta de que había sentido algo especial por Rachel desde el comienzo del instituto, dos años antes.

**Estoy esperando aquí… esperando aquí**

**Pensé que deberías saber que**

**He intentado de la mejor manera alejarme de ti**

**Pero no quiero**

**Solo tengo que decirlo todo**

**Antes de irme**

**Para que lo sepas**

Cuando acabó la canción y al darse cuenta de que Rachel y ella habían estado bailando bajo las estrellas, durante todo lo que había durado aquella canción, se separó velozmente de Rachel. Y sin mirarla se giró para escapar de allí. Rachel corrió detrás de Quinn, y a sus espaldas preguntó muy triste:

- ¿Después de eso te vas sin decir ni una palabra?

- ¡Vuelve con Finn!, es lo que debes hacer, yo sólo soy una amiga enamorada de una amiga, él es tu novio – contestó con la voz rompiéndose, por el dolor de pronunciar, aquellas palabras sinceras.

- ¿Y qué pasa si no quiero volver allí dentro con él? – preguntó rompiéndosele la voz también por el dolor.

- ¿Por qué no quieres volver allí dentro con tu NOVIO? – preguntó sin mirarla.

- Por que preferiría, mil veces, quedarme aquí contigo – contestó sincera.

- ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DE MÍ, RACHEL? – preguntó casi en un grito desesperado, girándose, mirándola con mil lagrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Quiero que luches por mí! – contestó con lágrimas en sus ojos también.

- No puedo Rachel, no soy nadie, no puedo ofrecerte nada ¿no me ves? Estoy rota Rachel, no te merezco. Esta noche me he comportado como una maldita egoísta, nunca debería haberte demostrado lo que siento. No quiero hacerte la vida más complicada – dijo intentando secarse las lagrimas.

- Yo no lo veo así, yo creo que esta noche has sido valiente, esta noche te has atrevido a hablar de tus sentimientos, de lo que escondes dentro, eso es de ser valiente – dijo acercándose a ella.

- ¡Esta noche le he confesado a la NOVIA de un compañero, y a la vez, mi mejor amiga, que estoy enamorada de ella! ¡No debería haberlo hecho NUNCA! – se llevó las manos a la cabeza – ¡DIOS!... No debería haberlo hecho nunca.

Rachel se acercó aun más a ella, y acarició su rostro, mientras que con la otra mano, trataba de apartar la mano de Quinn de la cabeza de la rubia, ya que estaba apretándose fuerte en su frente, por el sentimiento de culpabilidad.

- No –susurró, acariciando ambos lados del rostro de Quinn, quién apartó la vista de la profunda mirada de Rachel – esta noche me has confesado A MÍ, que estás enamorada de MÍ. No se lo has confesado a la novia de Finn, o a la Diva insoportable del Glee Club, me lo has confesado a mí – sujetó una mano de Quinn, y la atrajo hasta su pecho.

- ¿Y qué cambia ese concepto? – rió tristemente.

- Que YO también estoy enamorada de TI – confesó, con la mano de Quinn sobre su pecho - ¿Aun no has sentido mi corazón acelerarse cuando estás cerca de mí?

Quinn abrió los ojos lo más que podía debido a la sorpresa, y miró a Rachel.

- ¿Estás jugando conmigo? – preguntó sorprendida.

- ¿Tengo cara de estar jugando? – preguntó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- No- sonrió.

- Mira sé que es muy egoísta de mi parte, pero a pesar de lo que siento por ti, no quiero romperle el corazón a Finn, por eso te pediría que me dieses un tiempo para procesarlo todo, y poder tomar la mejor decisión con Finn… sé que es egoísta.

- No, no lo es, no quieres hacer daño a tu novio, lo entiendo, así me daré tiempo a mí misma, a ser la persona que mereces que sea – le sonrió.

- Tú eres esa persona, sólo necesitas creértelo tú – le sonrió - ¿Ves? Te dije que hoy era una noche preciosa para pedir deseos – dijo apartando un mechón de su pelo.

- ¿Ya sabías lo que te iba a decir? – preguntó extrañada.

- No, pero pensaba confesártelo yo – le sonrió.

- Rachel, vuelve allí dentro – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla – mañana nos vemos ¿ok?

- ¿Por qué te despides tan rápido? –preguntó perpleja.

- Antes de que mis instintos hagan que te bese menos amistosamente– le sonrió – Suerte para mañana en la prueba, estoy segura de que lo conseguirás, pero aun así, suerte. Tú eres María.

- Veremos – sonrió.

Quinn se subió a su moto, y arrancó el motor, mientras se iba a poner el casco.

- Espera – pidió la Diva.

- ¿Qué?

Rachel miró a lado y lado y cuando se cercioró bien de que no había nadie que pudiera verlas, cogió por las mejillas a Quinn, y le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

- Lleva mucho cuidado con la moto ¿vale? Y no te metas en líos.

- No, ahora soy una chica buena – le guiñó un ojo – Nos vemos mañana en el instituto, estaré en primera fila viendo tu actuación.

- ¿Me lo prometes? – le sonrió.

- Claro que sí, justo en primera fila, no me lo perdería por nada.

x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Cuando Quinn llegó al motel, no conseguía quedarse dormida. ¿Qué había ocurrido aquella noche? ¿Era verdad que ambas se habían declarado o era todo un sueño del que pronto iba a despertar? ¿Si Rachel estaba aun con Finn… qué eran ellas? Estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos y en miles de preguntas y dudas, cuando fue interrumpida por el sonido de su móvil. Era un mensaje de Rachel.

Rachel: "¿Llegaste bien al motel?"

Quinn: "En perfectas condiciones"

Rachel: "¿Consigues dormir?"

Quinn: "No, ¿y tú?"

Rachel: "Imposible"

Quinn: "¿Qué ha pasado esta noche Rach?" – debía preguntarlo, quería saber si Rachel tenía tantas dudas como ella.

Rachel: "No lo sé, pero me gustó"

Quinn: "¿Cómo te sientes con esto? Ya sabes, al fin y al cabo, seguimos siendo Rachel y Quinn… es raro"

Rachel: "Sí, es raro, pero a la vez no lo siento así, es como si mi cabeza dijese que es raro, pero mi corazón supiese que no"

Quinn: "No sé que ves en mí… "

Rachel: "Algún día te lo demostraré"

Quinn: "Bueno, ahora voy a ser buena y te voy a dejar que vayas a dormir. Mañana tienes que estar descansada para ganar ese papel. Buenas noches Rachel"

Rachel: "Buenas noches Quinn. Que duermas bien"

x-x-x-x-x-x

**(Fin del capítulo 12)**

**¿Qué os ha parecido este? Creo que tras 12 capítulos ya iba siendo hora que se dijesen lo que sentían, pero don't worry… esto continua. **

**Aquí las respuestas a vuestros comentarios del capítulo anterior… aun queda el misterio de la ducha.**

**ChloeFreja : ¿Lo qué he leído es Faberry? Sí, es Faberry LOL. Y no, creo que más mona que Quinn es imposible, yo me la voy a pedir para Navidad. A ver si hay suerte LOL.**

**Principito: Espero que la versión de la tercera temporada en este capítulo también te haya gustado.**

**Darkhannock : Quinn ha puesto tanto de su parte que al final ha enamorado a Rachel… ;)**

**m3ndoza : Completamente de acuerdo Quinn es sexy y linda, y adorable, y se la voy a robar a Rachel… no, sólo bromeaba :P**

**gbrujndl : Lo de la ducha se va a aclarar en breve, no voy a dejar eso en el aire, pero espero que este Faberry kiss te haya gustado.**

**LucyRiot : Bueno, lo primero, el 3x05 fue repugnante, pero para mi que Rachel y Finn nothing de nothing, eso si otro capítulo sin beso de Brit y Santana y a pesar de que ahogaría a Heather por tener la suerte de poder hacer una escena así con mi Naya, ya va siendo hora de ver besitos entre as Brittana. Segundo, en la historia Finn puede que siga dando por culo un "poquito"… tendréis que disculparme pero tampoco desvelare nada hasta que ocurra.**

**Lubov : Quinn es un bombón por dentro y por fuera. Parece que Rachel ha caído rápido en los brazos de Quinn… entonces, ¿dónde se queda el drama? Lamentándolo, a esto aun le queda bastante drama :P**

**Karo Baker : Actualización! ;)**

**Canción de este capítulo:**

**Just so you know – Jesse McCartney - http: / youtu . be / qaMe5js10eA**


	13. Chapter 13

XIII

(Visto por Quinn)

Había llegado la hora de la prueba final para conseguir el papel. Un duelo de Divas, Rachel y Mercedes lucharían por el puesto. Las dos cantarían "Out Here On My Own", canción de West Side Story.

Le hubiera gustado poder estar con Rachel en aquellos momentos, entre bambalinas, pero era Finn quién estaba allí con ella, debía aprender cual era su lugar, así que trató de calmarse, mientras, estaba hablando con Santana y Brittany frente al escenario.

- ¿Vienes con nosotras allí detrás? – preguntó Brittany, señalando unos asientos, de unas filas más alejadas del escenario.

- No, lo siento Brit, pero le prometí que estaría delante.

- ¿A quién? – preguntó Santana mirándola incrédula.

- A Rach… - sonrió.

Santana pidió a Brittany que la esperara en los asientos que habían elegido, y cuando la rubia le hizo caso, volvió su atención a Quinn, preguntándole perspicazmente.

- ¿Qué os pasa a vosotras dos últimamente?

- Nada ¿por? – siguió sonriendo.

- ¿Estás segura?- preguntó Santana, cruzándose de brazos.

- Sólo quería estar aquí por ella, como ella ha estado por mí…

- ¡Sois tan cursis! – suspiró Santana – Y eso qué no sois pareja, el día que lo seáis… avisadme, antes de que me ahogue en vuestro azúcar.

- Rach está con Finn – dijo Quinn – Sólo somos amigas.

- Ya te gustaría estar allí entre bambalinas con ella –le sonrió Santana.

- Pues sí – sonrió triste- Pero las cosas van cómo van.

- Espera, espera… enserio, ¿pasa algo entre vosotras? –preguntó Santana, abriendo los ojos de par en par, ya que lo que había dicho, había sido una broma, pero la respuesta de Quinn no.

- Cómo le digas algo a alguien, te mato ¿lo entiendes? – amenazó Quinn.

- Tranquila, no pienso decir nada a nadie – susurró – Ni siquiera a Brit.

- Bueno… a ver, ayer, antes de que yo abandonara la celebración, bueno… dejamos un poco las cosas claras.

- Define "las cosas claras" – la miró incrédula.

- Las dos nos gustamos, las dos estamos enamoradas la una de la otra- sonrió ampliamente – Pero está Finn.

- ¿Quieres qué mate a Finn? – preguntó sonriéndole – Enserio, lo quito de la ecuación y punto.

- No, no sería buena idea, pero ojalá que Finn no estuviera, porque ahora mismo estaría ahí con ella –sonrió melancólicamente.

- Así que tu corazoncito se ha atrevido a confesar que comienza sentir ¿eh? - dijo abrazando a Quinn.

- Santana, no me abraces en público, que tienes una reputación que cuidar – se echó a reír.

- Sinceramente, me alegro por ti- dijo separándose del abrazo – Las cosas comienzan a irte bien.

- Con ella sí- sonrió.

Fueron interrumpidas por el profesor Schuester, que les indicó que fueran cada una a su sitio, que el show iba a comenzar. Quinn se sentó en primera fila, justo cuando estaba sentándose recibió un mensaje a su móvil, de Santana.

"Recuerda no babear mucho, no vayamos a tener que salir todos nadando de aquí"

Quinn contestó rápido a la broma de su amiga.

"Haré lo que pueda, pero por si acaso, ve a por una barca"

Esta vez fue el turno de responder a Santana, quién paró de bromas y le escribió.

"Y no te preocupes, Brit y yo sabemos que tú chica va a ganar esta "batalla""

Puckerman se sentó al lado de Quinn, y él intentaba mirar su móvil, la ex animadora tenía miedo de que el chico pudiera leer algo que no debiera, así que se limitó a mirar hacia donde estaban sentadas sus amigas, y les sonrió, Santana le guiñó el ojo, y le devolvió la sonrisa, pasando un brazo por encima de Brittany, quién alzaba sus pulgares, demostrándole que ella también estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de la latina.

El chico la distrajo de aquel momento, no paraba de hablarle, y ella lo hizo callar.

Emma se posicionó en el centro del escenario y Artie desde la platea, llamó a las chicas.

- Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones.

Las chicas salieron al escenario, y Rachel clavó su mirada en Quinn, sonriéndole, la ex animadora trató de comunicarle con la mirada que estaba allí con ella, que todo iba a salir bien, y se sorprendió cuando Rachel afirmó con la cabeza, haciendo más amplia su sonrisa. Su conexión era mágica, y eso hizo que latiera su corazón más rápido de lo habitual.

Se jugaron el turno a tirar la moneda, cara o cruz, Emma de árbitro, y ganó Rachel, quién decidió cantar en segunda posición, cediéndole el primer turno a Mercedes.

Quinn escuchó la actuación en silencio y atenta, pero esperando ver a Rachel, sabía que aquella actuación era importante para la Diva. Ella tenía plena confianza en Rachel y en sus posibilidades para ganar. Mercedes era una contrincante muy fuerte, pero la voz de su Diva, era de otro planeta.

Cuando Rachel volvió a salir al escenario, ambas volvieron a mirarse, pero la mirada de Rachel estaba triste, y Quinn no entendía la razón. Su voz también sonaba triste, cuando comenzó a cantar, con los ojos cerrados.

**A veces me pregunto, dónde he estado**

**quién soy, si me he integrado **

**imagino que es duro sola**

**ahí fuera, por mí misma.**

**Siempre estamos demostrando **

**quienes somos**

**siempre intentando alcanzar **

**esa estrella **

**que nos guíe lejos**

**y haga brillar mi casa**

**ahí fuera, por mí misma.**

Rachel abrió los ojos, y su mirada se clavo en la de Quinn, llegando hasta lo más profundo de su alma, mientras cantaba:

**Cuando estoy decaída y me siento triste**

**cierro los ojos **

**para poder estar contigo**

**¡Oh! sé fuerte por mí**

**Cariño, me perteneces – **Rachel sonrió tristemente a Quinn.

**ayúdame, ayúdame, te necesito **

Una lágrima recorría la mejilla de la Diva, mientras miraba a todo el auditorio, Quinn no sabía si le pasaba algo a la Diva, o simplemente interpretaba la canción, pero fuera lo que fuera debía averiguarlo después de aquella actuación.

**Antes de que amanezca, de que aparezca el sol**

**dando luz a todos mis miedos**

**Secaré las lágrimas**

**que nunca debí derramar **

**ahí fuera, por mí misma.**

**A veces me pregunto**

**¿dónde he estado?**

**¿quién soy? ¿crees que me he adaptado?**

**Puede que no gane **

**pero no puedo desmoronarme**

**ahí fuera, por mí misma**

**ahí fuera, por mí misma.**

**por mí misma.**

Quinn estaba completamente emocionada con aquella canción, con la letra, con la interpretación de Rachel, y no pudo contener sus lágrimas por más tiempo. Todos se levantaron para aplaudirla, Quinn no pudo contener la profunda mirada de Rachel, sin que se notasen sus sentimientos, así que bajo la mirada.

Rachel desapareció de nuevo entre bambalinas, y todos se fueron yendo, Brittany y Santana corrieron hacia donde estaba Quinn.

- ¡Ey! Rachel ha estado genial ¿verdad? – le preguntó Brit, emocionada, con una sonrisa en su rostro - ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó, mientras se disipaba su sonrisa.

- No es nada, Brit, todo está bien –intentó sonreír.

- Brit… ¿nos dejas un segundo a Quinn y a mí? – preguntó Santana, amablemente, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su chica.

- ¿Por qué siempre tenéis tantos secretos conmigo? – preguntó Brit extrañada - ¿Estáis haciendo un complot con Lord Tubbington?

- Sólo queremos protegerte de él – sonrió Santana.

- Bueno, entonces quizá tenga que ir a buscar a Rachel, luego nos vemos –sonrió a ambas antes de salir de allí dando saltitos, como una niña pequeña.

Las dos se despidieron de Brit y Santana le preguntó a Quinn.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Y qué? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

- ¿Por qué lloras?

- Me he emocionado ¿no puedo llorar? – preguntó confusa.

- Ya, pero sólo quería cerciorarme de qué estabas bien, sabes perfectamente que para Rachel no existíamos ninguno de nosotros, sólo tú… si yo estuviera en tu lugar, sé que me hubiera resultado, un momento bastante duro.

- Y lo ha sido… yo estaba aquí y Finn esperando para abrazarla, en cuanto acabase la canción, le di tiempo, es el primer día y ya me está costando… - sonrió amargada.

- Pues ve a abrazarla tú – se encogió de hombros, como si fuese lo más lógico que alguien hubiera dicho.

- ¿Cómo pretendes que haga eso? – preguntó Quinn alzando una ceja.

- Buena pregunta, porque le estás preguntando a toda una profesional – cruzó sus brazos, y sonrío pícaramente - ¿Sabes por qué los pasillos del instituto son tan largos?

- No- sonrió ante la extraña pregunta de la latina.

- ¡Quinn no me puedo creer que fueras la capitana de las animadoras, esas cosas las saben las capitanas! – le regañó.

- Porque hay muchos lugares secretos- recordó con esfuerzo, diciendo aquellas palabras despacio, era una "broma" entre animadoras.

- ¡Exacto!, hay muchos lugares secretos, como el armario de la limpieza, llévala allí – le aconsejó.

- No voy a… con… - no entendía lo que Santana le decía y se puso nerviosa, pensando que quizá la latina, pudiera mal interpretar la relación que tenían Rachel y ella.

- Quinn, ya sé que no vais a… pero dudo mucho que vayas a aguantar todo el día, sin saber que le pasa a la enana – le sonrió comprensiva.

- Tienes razón, tan sólo es al medio día… - resopló.

- Exacto, y dudo que aquí te puedas acercar a ella con T-Rex Finnessa a su alrededor, seamos realistas.

- Te doy la razón- afirmó un poco triste.

- Quinn, como amiga, te he de advertir de esto, Berry y tú os habéis metido en una situación bastante complicada… ya pasé por eso, y es de todo menos fácil.

- ¿Con Brit? – preguntó, intentando mostrarle la misma amistad, afecto y confianza, que la latina le estaba demostrando a ella.

- Sí, cuando ella estaba con Artie… - recordó pensativa - es complicado saber que las dos os gustáis, pero que hay una tercera persona a la que no queréis hacer daño, pero tampoco puedes alejarte, y quedarte con los brazos cruzados, tú eres la que no tiene pareja, y tú eres la que, sin atosigarla, tienes que demostrarle que tú la mereces más que él- ambas compartieron una sonrisa, Quinn sabía que las palabras de Santana eran completamente sinceras, y también se daba cuenta con ellas, que las do volvían a ser las mejores amigas, sin ningún género de dudas - ¡Y ahora ve a por esa enana!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Iba caminando por el pasillo, junto con la mayor parte de los miembros del Glee Club. Iba detrás de todos ellos, pensativa, sabía que Mercedes había sido mejor que ella, y si le quitaban la posibilidad de participar en el musical, sus posibilidades de entrar a la universidad de Nueva York, se perderían para siempre. A no ser que tuviera otra actividad, donde destacara, pero no sabía cuál.

Mientras que iba pensativa, se alejo un poco más del grupo, y sintió como alguien le tapaba la boca, y la arrastraba hacia un armario.

El armario estaba completamente a oscuras, así que el miedo continuaba instalado en su cuerpo.

- ¿Quién eres y qué quieres de mí? – preguntaba asustada.

Rachel escuchó una risa débil, y sintió como la persona que estaba con ella encendía la luz, y vio a Quinn, en cuanto la vio le pegó fuerte en el hombro.

- ¿Querías matarme del susto? – preguntó seria.

Quinn no podía dejar de sonreír, ante el comportamiento, de la Diva.

- En realidad, lo único que pretendía era secuestrarte por un rato, es difícil acercarse a ti, con ese T-Rex que tienes por novio – hizo una mueca.

- Muy graciosa – se cruzó de brazos.

- Rach, no te enfades conmigo, es que me quedé muy preocupada con lo de la actuación, estabas casi llorando, y… bueno – explicó tímida, no quería pelear más con Rachel..

La morena no pudo evitar abrazarla, nadie se había dado cuenta de aquello, sólo Quinn, siempre Quinn, siempre era la persona que se preocupaba, que estaba atenta y que la cuidaba, se sintió reconciliada con el mundo, cuando la rubia le devolvió el abrazo, acurrucándola entre sus fuertes brazos.

- ¿Estás bien? – volvió a preguntarle.

- Mercedes ha sido increíble… - dijo triste.

- Pero tú has sido mucho mejor – la intentó animar, aun abrazándola.

- Yo no lo creo – negó con la cabeza, y se apartó del abrazo de Quinn.

- ¿Desde cuándo tienes la autoestima tan baja? – preguntó sorprendida.

- No sólo es eso… me sentí identificada con la canción – se sinceró.

- ¿Por qué? – la miraba con cautela, esperando una respuesta.

- Porque me siento sola, salvo cuando cierro los ojos, y tú estás conmigo – se sinceró, recorriendo una lagrima su rostro, mientras que cerraba los ojos, al notar que comenzaba a llorar.

Quinn se acercó a ella, poniéndola nerviosa, por su cercanía y su calidez.

- Abre los ojos – le susurró con afecto en su oído.

Rachel la obedeció, y sus ojos se llenaron de la visión de la rubia, de aquel rostro tan bello, jamás había visto a nadie que poseyera tanta belleza.

- ¿Ves? Cuando los abres, sigo estando aquí, contigo –le sonrió – siempre.

- Quinn… - dijo con dulzura.

- ¿Me vas a decir qué se te pasó por la cabeza? – preguntó, sabiendo que la morena le estaba ocultando algo más.

- ¿Sabes? sería mi primer gran musical, West Side Story… y me he visto en el escenario, y es como si mi mente hubiera vivido mi futuro, pero dos futuros muy diferentes, uno yo era la mujer más feliz de este planeta, y en otro… - bajó una vez más su mirada.

- ¿Quieres explicármelo? - preguntó dudosa.

- Por un lado, me veía triunfando, y tú como hoy, en primera fila, viéndome, y mostrando toda la confianza que tienes en mí… - Quinn le dio la mano, demostrándole que sí, que tenía plena confianza en ella.

- ¿Y el otro? – preguntó estrechando su mano.

- Tú no estabas…

- ¿Pero triunfabas? – preguntaba con una sonrisa.

- ¿De qué me serviría, si no puedo compartirlo contigo? – preguntó triste.

- Pero serías una estrella – le intentaba animar – Eso es lo importante – afirmó.

- ¿Tú no quieres estar conmigo? – preguntó Rachel al borde de las lagrimas, otra vez.

- Rachel… pues claro que quiero estar contigo, pero el destino… me dice que no saldré de este pueblo. Pero si tú eres una estrella, mis sueños también se habrán cumplido – contestó sincera.

- Si brillo en el escenario, vuelvo a casa, y estoy sola, sin ti, no tiene sentido, nada tiene sentido, no sé que me está pasando – dijo echándose a llorar, porque en realidad si sabía lo que le estaba pasando, pero le daba miedo decirlo en voz alta, aunque había dicho parte, le aterraba la otra parte. Un futuro sin Quinn, un futuro con cualquier otra persona a su lado, un futuro con pequeñajos a su alrededor, pero compartido con otra persona, aunque consiguiera su sueño de triunfar en Broadway, le daban arcadas, estaba aterrada ante algo así.

Quinn la abrazó con fuerza.

- ¡Shhh! ¿Te tranquilizaras si te digo que voy a luchar por irme a Nueva York contigo? – preguntó Quinn, manteniendo a Rachel entre sus brazos.

- ¿Eres sincera?

- Sí, claro que sí Rachel, es sólo que ahora mismo tengo muchos frentes abiertos, y no sé cómo voy a conseguirlo, pero lucharé. Te lo prometo.

- Estoy contigo Quinn, puedo ayudarte a luchar en todas esas batallas que tienes – le sonrió, apartándose un poco de su abrazo - ¿Puedo besarte?

- No – negó con la cabeza – Sigues estando con Finn.

- Las dos sabemos que te quiero a ti – le acarició la mejilla – Sólo a ti.

- Lo sé- le sonrió.

- Pero no es justo, no lo quiero a él y él intenta besarme, te quiero a ti, y no me dejas… - la miró triste.

- Rachel, si te beso una sola vez más, por muy corto que sea ese beso, no podría dejar de hacerlo, me estoy conteniendo ahora mismo, todavía soy esa persona que no está cien por cien completa, y que no puede ofrecerte todo lo que mereces. Pero soy humana, y me estás haciendo sentir muchas cosas, lo que ya es mucho, porque pensé que nunca volvería sentir… Lo que quiero decir, es que, no podría besarte una vez más y quedarme tranquila después viendo a T-Rex cerca de ti.

- Te prometo que acabaré pronto con esta situación, dame un poco más de tiempo – le pidió, a ella también le hacía daño tener a "T-Rex" cerca, y no a Quinn, pero no sabía cómo escapar de aquella relación, sin hacer daño a Finn, ni daño a Quinn.

- Ahora céntrate en la obra, ya habrá tiempo, pero intenta que no… - hizo una mueca de asco.

- Tranquila, no… - no sabía cómo pronunciar aquellas palabras, así que acercó su frente a la de Quinn.

- Lo sé – le contestó la rubia, mientras ponía su frente en la frente de Rachel.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Al día siguiente, Quinn, caminaba por los pasillos, directa hacia una de sus clases, cuando vio a Emma limpiar obsesivamente su despacho. Algo había ocurrido, algo estaba mal en la vida de Emma, y ella se preocupó, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a la profesora y psicóloga del instituto, actuar de aquel modo. Cuando iba a entrar vio a Will Schuester, que la miraba con complicidad, él se encargaría de hablar con Emma.

Después vio como todos estaban esperando a Artie en el tablón de anuncios, Kurt y Blaine estaban esperando, cogidos de la mano, Tina y Mike, Santana y Brittany, todos nerviosos. Rachel estaba sola, no había ni rastro de Finn, "otra gentil muestra de afecto de T-Rex" pensó Quinn.

Cuando Artie, finalmente, colgó el papel con el cast final de la obra de teatro, Quinn tuvo unas ganas locas por ir a abrazar a Rachel, lo había conseguido, el papel era suyo, y eso la llenaba de alegría y orgullo, sin embargo, aquel momento que debía ser completamente feliz para la Diva, reflejaba tristeza y soledad en sus ojos. Algo que a Quinn le dolía ver reflejado, en aquellos profundos e intensos ojos de Rachel. Decidió acercarse, pero todos los miembros del Glee Club, comenzaron a entrar a clase. Puck iba hablándole, pero no entendía que decía, porque su mirada se quedo clavada en Rachel, pensaba que entraría sin más al aula, pero no, se quedó suspirando en soledad. Quinn se zafó, de Puck, y fue a donde estaba la Diva.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó sin más.

- No es mi mejor momento – le sonrió triste.

- Eso ya lo veo, pero has conseguido el papel. Deberías de ser feliz. ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó poniendo su espalda contra las taquillas, en la misma postura que estaba Rachel y mirándola de reojo.

- Me he peleado con Kurt, Mercedes no me habla, tan sólo para insultarme… ellos eran mis mejores amigos y ahora…

- Rach, no estás sola, tú me lo has dicho muchas veces a mí, pero es reciproco, y además, ellos volverán a ti.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Porque una vez que alguien te conoce, no creo que sea posible vivir mucho tiempo lejos de ti- le sonrió.

Rachel la miró con una sonrisa reflejada en todo su rostro, lo que hizo sentir especial a la rubia, porque había conseguido alegrarla.

- ¡Chicas! – salió al pasillo Will, interrumpiendo la conversación de ambas – Es hora de entrar a clase, y tengo que pediros un favor muy importante.

Las chicas entraron, y Will, habló a todos, aquella clase iba a ser especial, ya que cantarían una canción en grupo, Fix You, de Coldplay, dedicándosela a aquella persona que quisieran ayudar con todo su corazón, Emma era la invitada especial, ya que Will quería cantarle aquella canción a ella.

La clase estaba preparada con varios niveles de pódium, todos se colocaron en su lugar, Santana y Brittany se pusieron juntas, la sorpresa para Quinn fue cuando Santana fue a donde estaba ella, y sonriéndole le dijo.

- Creo que te cantaré la canción a ti, Q.

Al final, todos habían cogido sus sitios, en su fila estaban situadas las cuatro, Brittany a un lado, cogiéndole la mano a Rachel, quien a su vez se la daba a Santana, quien a su vez, se la daba a Quinn. Aquello era extraño, pero se sentía bien, tener a sus amigas al lado.

**Cuando lo intentas todo****  
>Pero no tienes éxito,<br>Cuando obtienes lo que quieres  
>Pero no lo que necesitas,<br>Cuando te sientes tan cansado  
>Pero no puedes dormir,<br>Atascado en marcha atrás.**

**Cuando las lágrimas caen por tu rostro,  
>Cuando pierdes algo que no puedes reemplazar,<br>Cuando amas a alguien pero se desperdicia,  
>¿Podría ser peor?<strong>

**Las luces te guiarán a casa  
>Y encenderán tus huesos.<br>Y yo intentaré arreglarte.**

**Bien arriba o bien abajo  
>Cuando estás tan enamorada – <strong>Rachel no pudo evitar mirar a Quinn, quien no había apartado su vista de ella.**  
>Como para dejarlo pasar.<br>Si nunca lo intentas nunca sabrás  
>Lo que realmente vales.<strong>

**Las luces te guiarán a casa  
>Y encenderán tus huesos.<br>Y yo intentaré arreglarte.**

**Las lágrimas caen por tu rostro  
>Cuando pierdes algo que no puedes reemplazar.<br>Las lágrimas caen por tu rostro  
>Y yo...<strong>

**Las lágrimas caen por tu rostro.  
>Te prometo que aprenderé de mis errores.<br>Las lágrimas caen por tu rostro  
>Y yo...<strong>

**Las luces te guiarán a casa  
>Y encenderán tus huesos.<br>Y yo intentaré arreglarte.**

Brit, Rachel, Santana y Quinn, acabaron cantando mientras se miraban, Quinn se sentía querida y pudo ver la sonrisa en la cara de Rachel, de algún modo esa sonrisa también le alivió.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**(Fin capítulo XIII)**

**En este capítulo he usado sólo canciones del capítulo, 3x03… aunque un poco cambiado LOL.**

**Sé que he tardado en subir este capítulo, y pido disculpas, espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Es que tengo miles de ideas, pero se me cruzan unas con otras, y tengo que ordenarlas. Creo que el siguiente capítulo podré subirlo más rápido que subí este.**

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios, y gracias por la gente que lee el fanfic, y pone alertas de favorito y esas cosas, la verdad es que me alegra saber que os esté gustando el fanfic. Sé que hay bastante drama, aunque llevamos dos capítulos algo más tranquilos. Pero el drama volverá, digamos que el episodio 3x03 ya quedó reflejado, ahora hay tres capítulos más que reflejar, y más historias por medio.**

**Lo sé, estáis asustadas ante el episodio 3x05 "The first time" ¿Qué pasara en el fanfic? No os asustéis..! LOL (Esto es peor que Halloween :P )**

**Aquí mis respuestas a vuestros comentarios del capítulo anterior.**

**ChloeFreja : Ahora viene cuando me sonrojo… LOL… jajaja Me alegro mucho que te gustase el capítulo 12, siento haberos hecho esperar tanto. Pero espero que haya merecido la pena, y puedas irte a dormir feliz también con este.**

**Karo Baker : Gracias por tu review! Y sí, ya era hora de que se declarasen, son un poco cabezones :P**

**Darkhannock : Yo también le declaro mi amor a Quinn. Y a LionQuinn, y a toda clase de Quinn! Se sabrá, se sabrá, puede que tengas razón o puede que no :P Y para que está vez sean menos lágrimas, te diré que a lo mismo no tienes que esperar hasta el capítulo 20, aunque nunca se sabe.**

**TheFaberryProject : Ey hola! Bienvenida! :D Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, y que te hayas decidido a comentar : )**

**maru-jayjay : A mi también me dejan suspirando, estás dos… LOL**

**m3ndoza : Thanks!**

**LucyRiot : Gracias por tu review. Estoy de acuerdo contigo sobre el capítulo 3x05. Es odioso! Lo de Finchel, no comments! Y ya va siendo hora de un beso entre Brittana, y otro entre Faberry, a lo mismo, mejorarían las audiencias.**

**Lubov : Drama is drama! Espero poder seguir regalándoos escenas Faberry que os gusten.**

**gbrujndl :Es que Quinn y Rachel… es fácil enamorarse de ellas!**

**Si tenéis alguna pregunta más, duda, o algo que comentarme, o simplemente queréis agregrarme, este es mi Nick de Twitter: spanishurricane**


	14. Chapter 14

XIV

-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Otro día más, y otra clase de baile más, aunque esta era diferente, ya que cada vez parecía más claro que la gente huía del Glee Club. Santana y Brittany habían acompañado a Mercedes al nuevo grupo "Las Problemáticas". No le molestaba en demasía el "abandono" de Santana, habían tenido una intensa y larga conversación, sobre que era la mejor manera de vigilar a Shelby, ya que obviamente a Quinn no la dejaría entrar en aquel grupo, y la rubia tampoco quería abandonar a Rachel de aquella manera.

Pensaba en todo eso mientras seguía los pasos de baile, en poco tiempo se había convertido en alumna avanzada, gracias también a la ayuda de Rachel con alguna de las coreografías. Fueron interrumpidos por Emma, Artie y la entrenadora Bestie, aunque fue Will Schuester quién habló.

- Chicos, chicas, queríamos comunicaros algo muy importante, sobre el musical del instituto- la atención de Quinn fue completa, ya que cualquier cosa referente a la Diva, era importante para ella.

- Veréis, estábamos buscando un personaje principal, y varios secundarios para completar el reparto y ya hemos decidido quienes van a ser – explicó Artie.

Todos prestaron atención ya que por lo que se veía, muchos de ellos iban a participar en el musical.

- Puck, el tuyo será uno de los personajes importantes, así que felicidades – le sonrió Emma – Serás Bernardo.

El chico comenzó a chulear con sus compañeros, por haber conseguido aquel papel en la obra.

- Kurt, tú serás el Agente Shrank – le comunicó Artie – Tina y Rory, vosotros seréis parte de la banda de puertorriqueños – ambos se abrazaron, aunque el irlandés hacia poco que estaba con ellos, se había ganado el afecto de sus compañeros- Y por supuesto, Quinn Fabray – la rubia abrió los ojos de par en par ¿ella en el musical de West Side Story? No podía creérselo.

- ¿YO?

- Sí – contestó la entrenadora Beiste – Después de verte bailar, creemos que harías una buena pareja con Mike, interpretando a la novia de Riff, Graziella.

- No creo que sea conveniente – miró a Tina, lo que menos necesitaba era un ataque de celos de la asiática – Podríamos cambiar el papel Tina y yo.

- Venga, no es como si fueras a quitarme el novio – dijo Tina, animándola a participar en el musical- Seguro que lo haréis bien.

- Ok, gracias – respondió sonrojándose.

- Podríamos comenzar los ensayos mañana tarde, si te parece bien – dijo Mike.

- Sí, cuando quieras – aun no podía creerlo, estaba en un casi shock después de aquella noticia, pero una cosa tuvo clara, quería compartir aquella noticia con la Diva.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Salía de su clase de baile, se había extrañado de la ausencia de Quinn, ya que solía hacer los últimos minutos de la clase con ella, sin embargo, al salir al solitario pasillo, vio a Quinn con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con la espalda y un pie apoyados en la pared, mirándola fijamente. Quinn comenzaba a dejarla sin aliento cada vez que la veía, ese look rebelde, a pesar de que su pelo y su ropa se asemejaban a la antigua Quinn, la descontrolaban, debía aprender a controlarse mejor.

- ¿Qué me he perdido? – preguntó, contagiándose de su sonrisa.

- Tengo una noticia, una buena, al fin – se acercó a ella.

- ¿Y a qué estás esperando para contármela? -le preguntó, mientras se ponía la toalla, que hacía poco había estado usando, para secarse el sudor de la cara, sobre sus hombros.

- Estaré en West Side Story – le dijo alzando las cejas y mordiéndose el labio, debido a la alegría que tenía.

- ¡Dime que han cambiado la historia y vas a ser el Tony para mi María! – dijo emocionada, cogiéndole de las manos.

- Por desgracia no, es otro papel – encogió sus hombros, divertida.

- Bueno, pero vas a estar en la obra – dijo abrazándola – Aunque me hubiera gustado interpretar ese cambio de historia- le sonrió tímidamente- ¿Qué papel tienes?

- Voy a ser la novia de Riff.

- ¡Qué suerte tiene ese maldito Riff, no podrían haber elegido a una mejor Graziella! – exclamó casi sin pensar, haciendo reír a la rubia - ¿Vas a trabajar con Mike?

- Sí, hemos quedado mañana tarde para ensayar, no podré ensayar contigo - puso cara de pena.

- Bueno, no pasa nada… es lo malo de no haber conseguido el papel de Riff –se rió – Pero vas a brillar encima del escenario conmigo, porque también hay escenas grupales, y estarás "combatiendo" con mi pandilla –le guiñó el ojo.

- ¿Crees que lo haré bien? Quiero decir, ha sido todo tan repentino…

- Vas a hacerlo mejor que bien- le sonrió – ¡OH NO! ¡me vas a eclipsar!- puso cara de estar asustada.

- Déjate de tonterías- sonrió- Tú eres la estrella, yo sólo soy secundaria, muy secundaria –torció el gesto.

- Pero estarás Quinn, y estarás… - bajó la mirada y se sonrojó, ya que había estado a punto de llamarla "preciosa", no es que fuese la primera vez que se lo decía, se lo había dicho muchas veces antes, inclusive en el baile de graduación, pero aquella vez era diferente, porque su corazón latía a mil por hora cuando la miraba.

- Voy a compartir una experiencia contigo, y con eso ya me vale, de verdad Rach. Cuando me dijeron que iba a participar, no podía creerlo, no sé que habrán visto en mí.

- ¿Qué que habrán visto en ti? Una chica preciosa – se sonrojó – con muchísimo talento.

- Haré que no se arrepientan de haberme elegido para hacer de Graziella… pero, en serio, en realidad… ¿me pega ese nombre?

- Es un nombre muy bonito, María y Graziella, podría ser un bonito spin off- se echó a reír.

- ¿Por casualidad quieres que mi personaje y el tuyo acaben juntas? – se rió.

Rachel no contestó a la pregunta, porque la respuesta era evidente, sí ella interpretase a Julieta, le gustaría que Quinn fuese su Romeo, sonrió al recordar la pequeña escena que interpretaron hacia ya unas semanas.

- Ya sé que no vas a ensayar conmigo mañana Quinn, pero… ¿querrías cenar conmigo después?

- ¿No sales con Finn? – preguntó curiosa.

- No, te invitaría esta noche, pero sé que vas a ver a Beth.

- Sí, voy a hacer de canguro junto con Puck, pero mañana estoy libre, ¿quieres venir al motel? – preguntó animada por la oferta de la morena.

- Pensaba en algo como el Breadstick.

- Yo pensaba en prepararte una cena vegan, y después, podríamos ver la película de West Side Story y me ayudas a meterme un poco en el personaje.

La miró confundida, poniéndose aun más nerviosa, ya que desde luego, su plan sonaba a algo más íntimo que ir a cenar al Breadstick.

- Me encantaría ir a tu habitación, y cenar contigo algo vegan, y ver la película, y… suena genial –sonrió, y después intentó que no se notase lo sonrojada que estaba, al pensar en estar a solas con Quinn.

- Bueno, pues nos vemos mañana, tengo que arreglarme he quedado con Puck… - se disculpó por las prisas.

Rachel pudo ver como la seguridad de la rubia flaqueaba, y sabía exactamente porque, iba a ver a Beth, por segunda vez, había convencido a Shelby de que la dejase cuidar de Beth, pero estaba claro que su madre no quería a Quinn.

- Seguro que todo va bien – trató de animarla.

- No sé Rachel… - bajo la mirada, la alegría se había esfumado por completo – Es muy duro, no me reconoce, llora cuando la cojo en brazos, cuando la cogen Shelby y Puck deja de llorar, no… - una lágrima recorrió su mejilla – tampoco me quiere, una más en la lista de personas que no me quieren.

Rachel la abrazó con fuerza, sin preocuparle, nada más en el mundo que, hacer que Quinn se sintiese mejor.

- Shhh, Quinn, por favor, no llores – le pidió cuando la rubia no pudo contenerse más las lagrimas, al pensar en su hija – Ella te acabará reconociendo, y te va a querer más que a nadie en el mundo. Y esa lista de la que hablas debe ser realmente corta.

- A veces veo esa idea tan lejana…

- Necesita tiempo, sólo eso, Beth es tu hija, y reconocerá a su madre – le dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

- Gracias Rach, eres increíble, espero que lo tengas en cuenta- la abrazó de nuevo.

- Tú también – le dijo besándole la mejilla – Espero que te des cuenta, de lo increíble que llegas a ser.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Iba conduciendo de vuelta a su casa, pero no podía quitarse a Quinn de la cabeza, sus luchas contra el mundo, su tristeza, todo lo malo que le estaba ocurriendo a la rubia la estaba destrozando a ella también; sus sonrisas, sus abrazos, su cálida voz, hacían latir su corazón cada vez con más fuerza, todo aquel conjunto, estaba demostrándole una y otra vez, que no estaba equivocada, estaba enamorada de ella, estaba loca por Quinn.

Pero seguía con Finn, y no sabía cómo hacer para romper con él sin hacer daño al chico, y sin meter más basura en la vida de Quinn, se estaba desesperando, necesitaba hablar con alguien. Kurt y Mercedes ya no eran una opción, no estaba tan unida a Tina como para contarle sus más profundos secretos, sólo le quedaba un par de opciones, Brittany y Santana, pero a latina aun le tenía miedo, y Brittany en ocasiones no era la mejor opción para pedir consejo, eso sí, no conocía a otra persona que hubiese pasado por una situación tan parecida como estaba pasando ella.

Se dirigió a casa de Brittany, y cuando llegó, encontró el coche de Santana, mala señal si quería hablar con Brittany a solas. Aun así, bajó del coche, y se dirigió hacia la casa. Cuando estaba a escasos metros, vio salir a Britanny y a Santana.

- ¿Qué haces aquí enana? – la latina fue la primera en darse cuenta de su presencia.

- Quería… venía… - ahora le fallaban las palabras, porque sabía que Santana era la mejor amiga de Quinn, y porque también, era imposible olvidar que habían sido enemigas, durante todo el instituto.

- Si empiezas a tartamudear no te vamos a entender – se cruzó de brazos, amenazante.

- Necesitaba hablar con Brit un momento- se sinceró.

- ¿Para qué quieres hablar con mi novia?- se acercó Santana.

- ¡Vamos San, no seas así, déjame hablar con Rachel! Es mi amiga – le pidió Brit, abrazándo a la latina por detrás, de un modo muy cariñoso.

Las dos chicas se apartaron de Santana, quien las miraba apoyada en su coche.

- ¿Qué querías de mí? – preguntó tierna Brit.

- No sabía a quién recurrir – tantos sentimientos le estaban torpedeando sus fuerzas.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupada.

- ¿Cómo lo hacías? – preguntó Rachel, sin pensar muy bien en la pregunta.

- Rachel, ¿has venido aquí a que te de consejos para relaciones intimas? – preguntó Brit, no comprendiendo nada.

- No, no –se puso nerviosa – Es Quinn…- trató de explicar.

- ¿Quinn quiere mis consejos? – preguntó la rubia.

- No, tampoco es eso- se sonrojó.

- Pues explícate, porque no entiendo nada – se encogió de hombros.

- No sé cómo explicarlo – resopló – Estoy cien por cien convencida, de que he dejado de ver a una persona de la manera en que la veía.

- ¿Se ha vuelto invisible? – Rachel negó con la cabeza -¿Y cómo la ves ahora?

- La quiero como mucho más que una amiga, por eso vine a pedirte consejo, sé que pasaste por lo mismo.

- ¿Te has enamorado de Santana? – miró confusa a la latina, que seguía mirándolas desde la distancia.

- ¿De Santana? – abrió los ojos de par en par - ¡No! ¡Por Dios, Brit!

- ¿Entonces?

- Quinn – confesó.

- ¡Oh Dios te has enamorado de Quinn! – dijo abrazándola con alegría – Ahora lo entiendo, felicidades.

- No está todo bien…

- ¿Ella no lo sabe? – preguntó poniéndose seria.

- Sí, lo sabe, pero dudo mucho que sepa hasta que punto…

- Me has venido a buscar para hablar, porque yo pasé lo mismo con Santana ¿verdad? Quiero decir, el problema que tienes es Finn – preguntó Brit, sorprendiendo a Rachel, en ocasiones parecía que no se enteraba de nada, y en otras parecía todo lo contrario.

- Sí, quiero saber… cómo lo hacías, para no sufrir, sabiendo que estabas haciendo sufrir a la persona que amabas, porque no podías escapar de la relación con Artie.

- Sufría, y lloraba todas las noches –confesó Brittany con tristeza, haciendo que una lágrima recorriera la mejilla de Rachel.

- Lo siento, no quería que recordases los malos momentos – se disculpó, queriendo salir de allí.

- No te preocupes, somos amigas – dijo acariciándole el brazo – Rachel, no puedes evitar hacerla sufrir, pero tarde o temprano el destino te pondrá en claro, la razón por la que tienes que abandonar a Finn. A mí me pasó cuando Artie me llamó estúpida, me sentí tan fracasada, tan mal… y cuando me giré ahí estaba Santana esperando por mí. Por más que tardes en dejarlo, no hay otra salida. ¿Qué te dice Quinn sobre que dejes a Finn?

- No me lo ha pedido, dice que me da tiempo, que me entiende, pero yo no quiero hacerla sufrir más de lo que ya está sufriendo, por todo lo que tiene en su vida – se sinceró triste.

Brittany la abrazó con fuerza, Rachel le devolvió el abrazó, mientras veía como la latina las miraba extrañada.

- No te preocupes Rach, ella sabe que la quieres a ella, y que lo de Finn sólo es hasta que consigas romper con él, sin hacerle daño – le susurró, mientras se separaba del abrazo.

- Gracias Brit.

- ¿Te sientes mejor aunque no te haya podido dar muchos buenos consejos?

- Me siento mejor.

- Rachel, Quinn te quiere, desde hace mucho, sabrá esperarte – dijo mientras la Diva se dirigía a su coche.

- ¿Cómo que desde hace mucho? –preguntó extrañada, girándose para mirar a Brit.

- Creo que eso no lo sabe ni ella, pero creo que te quiere desde Nueva York- le explicó.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó confusa.

- Porque tuvo una charla conmigo y con Santana, sobre que lo único que le pedía al mundo era una persona que la quisiera y creo que esa persona eres tú – le sonrió.

- Dejaré a Finn, en cuanto pase la prueba que tiene la semana que viene con el ojeador, se lo diré, creo que es el mejor momento – dijo segura de su decisión.

- Díselo a Quinn, dile lo que piensas hacer, es lo mejor, que ella lo sepa también – le aconsejó.

- Gracias Brit – dijo abrazándola – Nos vemos mañana ¿vale?

- Sí, mañana en el instituto – le volvió a sonreír.

- Brit, no le digas nada a Santana, por favor – le pidió.

- Soy una tumba… - le aseguró.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Era de noche, su humor no era el ideal, acababa de regresar de hacer de niñera de Beth, y lo primero que se dio cuenta al dejar el bolso fue la vibración de su móvil, que le avisaba de que le había llegado un mensaje. Lo cogió con prisa y vio que era de Rachel.

_"Hola cielo, ¿cómo te ha ido? Espero que muy bien. Es tarde, lo sé, pero no podía dormir, porque estoy preocupada por ti, por cómo había ido tu noche"_

Escribió con rapidez, mintiéndole, ya que no podía decirle la verdad.

_"No estuvo mal del todo, no te preocupes tanto por mí y descansa un poco"_

Rachel tardó poco en contestarle.

_"No insistas en que no me preocupe por ti, es imposible. Bueno, te dejo descansar… que duermas bien… ¿te haces una idea de lo importante que eres para mí?" _

Quinn no aguantó más, todo el mal genio que llevaba consigo, se convirtió en tristeza cuando vio el mensaje de Rachel, una persona tan especial, seguía tan preocupada por ella que no había conseguido conciliar el sueño, y ella en vez de hacerse merecedora de ese amor que Rachel le ofrecía, había llenado la casa de Shelby de trampas para que perdiese a Beth, y por consiguiente, la niña volviera con ella. En aquellos momentos, se sentía un monstruo. Se echó a llorar en la cama, hecha un ovillo, no quería contestar a Rachel, no merecía contestar a Rachel con palabras hermosas después de lo que había hecho. Era cierto que quería tener otra vez a Beth entre sus brazos, que la pequeña la llamara "mami", al fin y al cabo, volver a tener una familia, pero jamás había jugado tan sucio como estaba jugando contra Shelby, y aquello la estaba destrozando por dentro. Rachel merecía una persona autentica, buena, amable, tierna, protectora, no a ella, no al monstruo en el que se había convertido. Tal vez era mejor que se quedase con Finn.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

El día siguiente se había pasado entre Rachel intentando coincidir con Quinn para poder hablar, y Quinn a su vez intentando huir de Rachel.

Pero su huida tenía un final, la clase del Glee Club, y ellas no habían podido evitar sentarse al lado, una de la otra, todos estaban un poco de bajón, debido a que ya no eran el Glee Club completo, faltaban tres de sus miembros y se las echaba mucho de menos, el divismo de Mercedes, la "crueldad" de Santana, y los comentarios desternillantes, en ocasiones, de Brittany.

Blaine decidió animar al grupo con una canción de Kate Perry, Last Friday Night. Todos comenzaron a bailar. Vio levantarse a Rachel, con una mirada juguetona hacia ella, estaba confusa, hasta que la Diva le dio la mano y le sonrió, Quinn se levantó de la silla casi por inercia, y Rachel le susurró en el oído.

- Olvida tus problemas, vamos a pasárnoslo bien.

Las dos comenzaron a jugar, como todo el resto del grupo, pero como si sólo existieran ellas en el universo, persiguiéndose, Rachel se subió al piano, y Quinn no se lo pensó dos veces, y fue a subirse al piano también. Las dos bailaron, mientras Rachel le cantaba la canción provocativamente, Quinn simplemente adoraba a aquella pequeña Diva. Finalmente, Blaine ayudó a Rachel a bajar del piano, y Mike hizo lo propio con Quinn. Y toda la diversión se vio ensombrecida, cuando Finn se interpuso entre ellas. Quinn se quedó bastante desolada, ya que volvió de golpe a la realidad, pero no tuvo tiempo de entristecerse más, ya que Puck la hizo girar para que lo mirase, y comenzó a bailar graciosamente con ella. Finalmente fue el chico el que consiguió separar a Rachel de Finn, y ellas dos acabaron la canción bailando juntas de nuevo. Rachel miraba con una sonrisa cómplice a Quinn y puso un brazo sobre el hombro de la rubia, mientras ambas se sonreían y recuperaban el aliento después del intenso baile.

- Quinn, ¿puedes venir conmigo un momento? – preguntó Puck, interrumpiendo el momento entre Rachel y ella.

- Sí, claro ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó separándose de Rachel.

- Necesito hablar contigo a solas – le pidió.

- ¿Hablamos luego? – preguntó Rachel, ya que aquella era la noche en la que las dos habían quedado para cenar.

- Por supuesto, luego te veo – le sonrió antes de salir de la clase junto con Puck.

x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Hacía ya un rato considerable, desde que Quinn y Puck habían ido a hablar en privado, Rachel no sabía de qué iba todo aquello, pero tampoco podía abandonar el instituto, ya que quería asegurarse de que la rubia estaba bien, además de preguntarle por la hora en la que debía estar en el motel.

Los vio en una clase vacía, escuchó hablar a Quinn alterada, pero se limitó a esconderse, apoyada en la pared más cercana, para poder oír bien la conversación.

- Todos tienen sus grandes planes – escuchó decir a la rubia, quién tenía la voz triste, a punto de quebrarse - universidades, Nueva York, hasta tú tienes tu estúpido negocio de limpieza de piscinas. Digo, ¿qué tengo yo? – las lagrimas parecían salir desde la misma voz de Quinn - Beth es perfecta. Es mi cosa perfecta. Algo que incluso yo no puedo arruinar – Rachel no pudo evitar que una lagrima comenzase a recorrer su mejilla, la entristecía que Quinn estuviese tan rota por dentro, cuando la veía sonreír, pensaba que se estaba curando, pero era obvio que aun le faltaba mucho para estar considerablemente bien - ¿Sabes lo difícil que es hacer algo perfecto? Nunca tendré otra posibilidad así. Aunque otros se vayan a Nueva York, y yo me tenga que quedar en este maldito pueblo, la tendré a ella que será mía.

- Es por eso por lo que estás así ¿verdad? – preguntó Puck de forma calmada.

- ¿Estás sordo? ¡Te lo acabo de decir! – estaba enfadada, parecía que el chico no le había prestado ninguna atención.

- No estoy hablando de Beth, estoy hablando de Rachel – le explicó Puck.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Rachel en todo esto? – preguntó intentando hacer ver que no sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

- He visto como la miras, de hecho he visto como os miráis, y definitivamente hay algo entre la princesa judía y tú – sonó seguro de sí.

Rachel suspiró profundamente, ¿cómo era posible que Puck se hubiera dado cuenta de aquello.

- ¿Entre Man Hands y yo? – preguntó Quinn, muy altanera - ¿Te has vuelto loco Puck? No hay nada entre ella y yo ¡Nada! – exclamó muy enfadada, a Rachel le dolió escuchar como la rubia le había llamado.

- No me engañes, he visto como la miras. Creo que tienes miedo de que se vaya a Nueva York, y no vuelvas a verla más.

Rachel sabía que aquel era uno de los grandes temores de la rubia, pero con el tiempo le demostraría que ella no podía vivir sin Quinn.

- Sólo es un entretenimiento más, ¿Puck enserio piensas que ella y yo podríamos tener algo? Primero ella está con Finn, y segundo, bueno, sí, este verano descubrí que me gustan las mujeres, pero podría tener a cualquiera, ¿por qué desear a Ru Paul? Sería estúpido. Está claro que la niña que era, ha madurado, y es bastante atractiva, y si Finn no estuviera estaría dispuesta a pasar un buen rato con ella, pero sólo es eso, pasar el rato.

Rachel no podía creerlo, la voz de Quinn había sonado tan sincera. ¿Eso era para ella? ¿Un entretenimiento? No pudo contenerse más y echó a correr llorando, con tan mala suerte, que tropezó haciendo un ruido espantoso, cuando golpeó con una de las taquillas, pero se levantó de nuevo echándose a correr. Quinn le había destrozado el corazón, estaba claro que llevaba razón, Quinn podría estar con cualquiera, con una de esas moteras, que parecían salir de una película, cuerpos espectaculares, aire salvaje, ella era horrible comparada con las chicas que Quinn podría tener en un chasquido de sus dedos. Ella era "Ru Paul" "Man Hands", ellas eran chicas sexys, dispuestas a ofrecerle cualquier fantasía que tuviese, a Quinn. De repente un montón de imágenes de aquellas chicas que había visto la noche de las carreras ilegales, junto con Quinn, comenzaron a golpearle en su cabeza, como flashes, muy dolorosos.

x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

En cuanto escuchó el ruido, salió corriendo al pasillo, a ver qué había sucedido, y lo que vio le rompió otra vez el corazón, porque Rachel salía corriendo de allí, llorando, y ella sabía porque, porque le había vuelto a hacer daño, de nuevo, nunca tenía que haber dicho aquello, lo había arruinado de nuevo. Golpeó la taquilla más cercana con todas sus fuerzas, y gritó enrabiada consigo misma.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Puck - ¿Qué fue todo ese ruido?

Quinn no pudo evitar mirarlo con tristeza, siempre arruinaba la vida de las personas que más quería, su madre estaba en la cárcel por protegerla, Beth estaba con Shelby y ni la reconocía, porque ella había renunciado a su hija cuando era un bebé recién nacida, y Rachel tenía el corazón roto porque ella era una autentica y estúpida bocazas.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**(Fin del capítulo 14)**

**¡Ay Dios! Me vais a matar ¿verdad? Tanto retraso y encima os traigo drama… oppps, I dit it again LOL. (por si me sirve para mi juicio, tengo la mitad del capítulo 15 escrito ya)**

**Como siempre gracias por vuestros comentarios, gracias por vuestras alertas, sois geniales muacks muacks LOL! En serio, gracias por continuar leyendo mi historia, y espero que este retraso no haya ocasionado demasiados inconvenientes.**

**Como siempre voy a contestar vuestros reviews, porque simplemente, adoro leerlos.**

**ChloeFreja : Pues no pueden ser más tiernas, o al menos eso creo, pero Quinn va a tener que hacer algo muy grande para arreglar lo que ha estropeado :P… **

**Darkhannock : Mira, para que no te quejes te he dado tiempo para que te preparases para el drama jajaja**

**LucyRiot : Uy ya verás que dramón tendremos para el 3x05 jijiji, quién sabe que pasará… pero pronto lo vais a saber.**

**Lubov : Me uno a la petición, clonemos a Quinn, así tendremos Quinn para todas! (Aunque la verdad que yo me quedo con Santana, Quinn para Rach)**

**gbrujndl : ¿Quieres drama? Pues tienes drama. Vuestras peticiones a veces se oyen LOL. Así que seguid pidiendo, además se acerca Papa Noel, a lo mejor hay sorpresas.**

**Mayte Jaguar : Uff, yo tampoco puedo esperar a ver ese drama, y te aseguro que la idea ya esta en mi cabeza, y va a ser drama, eso sí, antes que eso aparecerá otra rubia a la que adoro, pero no voy a decir más.**

**HarukaIs : Me alegro! Gracias por comentar!**

**Por cierto, que decir de vuestros comentarios sobre que os gustan más mis fanfics, que el guión de la serie actual, venga, ojala me dejaran escribir, pero lo veo complicated! Jajaja, Yo también soy de leer fanfics, además de escribirlos, y os puedo asegurar que me pasa lo mismo, cada vez que veo un capítulo quiero que pase algo que haya leído en alguno de los fanfics que leí. Es que los fans tenemos más imaginación que esos tristes guionistas jaja.**


	15. Chapter 15

**(Aviso importante: Este capítulo tiene drama (mucho), una nueva amistad, y algún triste secreto, aparte de eso, si después de leer el capítulo tenéis unas irremediables ganas de matar a alguien, no asumiré las consecuencias… pero por favor, que no sea a mí, aun soy joven y necesito encontrar a NAYA LOL)**

XV

x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Llegó a la habitación desolada, buscando algo que la serenara, pero era imposible, así que hizo lo que hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía, se puso de rodillas.

- ¡Dios, soy yo, ya sé que hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos, empecé a dudar de tu existencia, pero estoy perdida, he vuelto a hacer daño a la persona que tanto quiero, y ya no sé qué hacer con mi vida, por favor, si existes, dame una señal, lo que sea – rezó llorando.

Pero aquella señal no llegó, lo que la desesperó aun más, era evidente que Dios no existía, y si existía le había abandonado hacia mucho tiempo. Puso la televisión, intentando no pensar más, y cuando la primera imagen salió, no podía salir de su asombro, al escuchar las palabras que sonaban.

"_Y vuelves a atrapar mi tristeza para esconderla en tu bolsillo, para alejarla de mí. De nuevo has sembrado el jardín de mis pesadillas con nuevos sueños, con otras esperanzas. Y yo sigo llena de amor por todo aquello que te pertenece, llena de celos por todo lo que te roza y me quita un trocito de ti. Y tú sigues aquí, entregándome la vida en cada suspiro, suplicando por mis besos sin saber que ni siquiera tienes que pedirlos. Porque son tuyos, porque yo ya no soy mía, sino tuya_."

Era de la película "Los Puentes de Madison", una película que trataba sobre un fotógrafo y una mujer casada, y harta de estar en un pueblo pequeño, un amor llenó de sacrificios. Aquella frase, aquella película, aquella historia, si aquello no era una señal, nada lo era. Aquella frase le hizo sonreír de un modo agridulce, porque eran sus sentimientos y su situación con Rachel. La Diva había tratado de protegerla de la tristeza, del dolor, y le había dado nuevas esperanza, Quinn se había enamorada de ella sin remedio, con cada pequeño y gran gesto de la morena.

Se armó de valor y llamó a Rachel, después de ver como lloraba aquella tarde, no esperaba que la Diva le contestase, sin embargo lo hizo.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó la Diva muy enfadada.

- Rachel…

- ¿Vas a decirme qué quieres? Porque si no voy a colgar – Quinn estaba destrozada, nunca le había hablado así, ni siquiera cuando eran enemigas.

- Rachel, lo siento, lo siento muchísimo – estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

- ¿Qué querías? – preguntó impasible.

- Si ibas a venir hoy… - dijo escapándosele una lágrima.

- Sabes la respuesta, no sé porque me llamas, sabes perfectamente que no pienso ir.

- Por favor, ven – le suplicó.

- He quedado con Finn – aquello le rompió aun más el corazón - ¿Por qué no quedas con algunas de esas amigas tuyas? Ya sabes, para pasar el rato…

- Rachel no creas ni una palabra de lo que dije, por favor, tú sabes la verdad, sabes que ellas no son nada para mí... ¿De verdad has quedado con Finn?

- ¿Te extraña? Es mi novio.

- ¿Estás enfadada conmigo y tardas medio segundo en irte con él? ¿Y entonces que soy yo para ti?

- No lo sé, ¿un entretenimiento? – preguntó hiriente.

- Rachel, tú no eres así, por favor, no…

- Tampoco sabía que eras así, pero al parecer, las apariencias engañan.

- Rachel, tenía miedo ¿vale? Me asusté… soy imbécil, lo sé… tuve que decir otra cosa y no lo que dije, que para nada es cierto.

- ¿De qué te asustaste? ¿De qué te asustaste tanto como para tratarme de puta, otra vez?... Porque claro si fuera la primera vez, pero no Quinn, no es la primera, para las Skanks fui tu juguetito, para Puck no soy nada, pero podría llegar a ser un entretenimiento. ¡Fantástico! Nuevas noticias... No… soy… tu… putita! – dijo esto lo más despacio y vocalizado que pudo.

- No, no lo eres, eres la persona que más quiero en este mundo.

- Pues no lo parece, en absoluto.

- Era Puck, es el mejor amigo de Finn, él me insistía en que ambas sentíamos algo la una por la otra, no quería que lo supiera… no quería ponerte en peligro.

- Podrías haberte inventado mil cosas, pero no… ¿sabes lo que más me duele Quinn? Qué te cuesta tan poco insultarme, que muchas veces pienso que todos esos insultos son ciertos, y que la mentira son los buenos momentos que hemos tenido.

- No pienso en absoluto lo que dije. ¿Qué puedo hacer para arreglarlo?

- ¡NADA! – le gritó – ¡Olvídame Quinn! ¡Por favor, simplemente olvídame! Si necesitas a alguien… busca a Santana, yo ya no puedo más, olvídate de que somos cualquier cosa que hayamos sido.

- No te olvido, eres lo único bueno que tengo en esta vida de mierda, y no voy a rendirme…

- Yo tampoco quería que te rindieras – dijo entre lágrimas, que a la rubia le dolían más que las suyas propias - de hecho esta noche, mi cita ideal, hubiera sido cumplir con nuestros planes, y decirte que iba a dejar a Finn después de que viniera a verlo el ojeador de futbol americano, la semana que viene… posiblemente haberme quedado a dormir contigo, pero bueno, quizá tenga que conformarme con estar con él, al menos él no me insulta de la manera en que tu lo haces.

- ¡RACHEL TAMPOCO TE AMA DE LA MANERA EN QUE YO TE AMO! – gritó sincera y desesperada, echándose a llorar.

- Adiós, Quinn… - dijo abatida antes de colgar.

Quinn revoleó el teléfono contra la cama, por más que la quisiera, maldiciéndose otra vez, gritando, y golpeando todo lo que había a su paso, paredes, muebles, puertas, cualquier cosa. Tenía que hacerse a la idea de que la había perdido, para siempre. Y no podía culpar a la Diva, porque todo había sido culpa de ella misma, no de la morena. Lloró cuando recordó a Rachel decir que hubiera dejado a Finn la semana siguiente, después de ver al ojeador. Aquel mismo día, sería el día del estreno del musical, y no podía creer que lo que hubiera sido de película, hubiese acabado tan mal.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Había estado llorando toda la noche, y aquel día se había saltado casi la totalidad de las clases, aun así, no podía faltar a su ensayo con Mike. No podía hacer aquello al chico, así que asistió, pero no hacia ni un paso bien.

- Quinn, ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó el chico preocupado, al ver el estado "zombie" de la rubia.

- No tengo la cabeza en esto, lo siento Mike.

- ¿Puedo ayudar? –preguntó mirándole a los ojos, transmitiéndole confianza.

- No – contestó tajante.

- Quinn, no quiero ser grosero, no es mi naturaleza, pero tienes que sacarte lo que te esté ocurriendo ahora mismo de la cabeza, porque la obra se estrena en una semana, y así no conseguiremos nada, sé que tú eres mucho mejor que esto. Tus movimientos, ahora mismo parecen de una muñequita rota, reflejan mucha tristeza, y eso no es lo que necesitamos para la obra.

- Estoy mal Mike, pero se me pasará.

- Puedes confiar en mí, creo que necesitas hablar, así que… - dijo sentándose en el suelo, en modo indio – Hasta que no lo sueltes, no seguiremos el ensayo.

Quinn la miró confusa, pero sabía que el chico tenía razón, debía hablar con alguien o iba a explotar, no había querido hablar con Santana en todo el día, porque se hubiera convertido en un autentico drama, sabía que se hubiera desmoronado delante de la latina.

Finalmente se sentó al lado del chico.

- A ver, ¿qué pasa? – Quinn estaba sorprendida, porque el chico la miraba serio, pero infundía confianza y ternura.

- Vale, confío en ti, pero no se lo digas a Tina, por favor, ni a nadie – le pidió temerosa.

- No se lo voy a decir a nadie, soy como un doctor, lo que hablemos aquí, no saldrá de aquí, confía en mí – dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de la rubia.

- ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado de una persona, de la que sabías que ni en broma estarías a la altura? Jamás de los jamases alcanzarías a ser tan especial, como esa persona.

- Sí, me pasa con Tina – confesó, sorprendiendo a Quinn.

- A mí también me ocurre con alguien, y en vez de demostrarle lo especial que sé que es, siempre lo fastidio todo, una vez, después de otra, hasta que al final ayer me dijo que le olvidase.

- ¿Le conozco? – cuestionó.

- Sí – fue sincera – es del instituto.

- ¿Estamos hablando de una chica? –preguntó torciendo el gesto, pensativo.

- Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes? – estaba confusa por el descubrimiento del chico.

- Porque Quinn Fabray está por encima de cualquier chico del instituto, me sería difícil entender que creyeses que no estás a la altura de alguno de los chicos.

- Sorprendente – sonrió, ante la explicación del chico.

- ¿Y esa persona siente algo por ti?

- Sí, pero tiene pareja, así que después de que ayer yo arruinase, tremendamente, las cosas, con llamémosle "X", ella decidió que no quería volver a saber de mí, y quería centrarse en "Z".

- ¿Y por qué no dejamos las incógnitas para la clase de matemáticas, y llamamos a "X", Rachel, por el bien de la historia?

- ¿Rachel?

- Sí, Rachel Berry, Quinn… ¡vamos! A penas habló, siempre dejo que hablen y actúen los demás, mientras yo estoy "en las sombras", y desde allí, se pueden observar muchas cosas.

- ¡No se lo digas a nadie! – le pidió temerosa.

- Te he dicho que lo que hablaramos aquí, se quedaba aquí.

- Pero sé que eres amigo de Finn… y…

- Soy compañero de Finn, no soy su amigo, y sinceramente, podría llegar a entender que creyeses que no estás a la altura de Rachel, pero estás muy por encima de la altura de Finn, aunque no sea en lo físico – obvió.

- Ella lo quiere a él.

- Quinn, tienes que espabilar, porque si te ve cómo estás hoy, hecha un zombie, no vas a conseguir nada.

- Me ha dicho que me olvide de ella.

- ¡Sí claro! Rachel Berry quiere que Quinn Fabray se olvide de ella ¿Qué es, un chiste? No es ningún secreto que Rachel, siempre ha estado pendiente de ti.

- Siempre ha sido para vigilarme, para que no me acercara a Finn.

- ¡Excusas! Rachel puede ser tuya Quinn, pero sea lo que sea que te pasase este verano, no es tu culpa, no sé que fue, pero te sigues echando la culpa a ti, y eso está minando tu relación con Rachel.

Quinn, le explicó lo que había sido, y Mike le escuchó atentamente, abrazándola fuerte, y demostrándole su incondicional amistad.

- Y después de tanto drama, levántate- dijo el chico levantándose de un salto, Quinn lo obedeció – Quinn, te voy a ayudar a que conquistes a Rachel, y esta vez nadie te impedirá estar con ella.

- Pero… ¿cómo?

- Primero de nada, vamos a cambiar esos movimientos tristes, por unos que demuestren confianza. El baile es el espejo del alma, si te muestras como alguien de quién poder enamorarse, alguien con confianza, ella no podrá negarse – explicaba emocionado.

- ¿Por qué haces esto por mí? – preguntó Quinn, sin entender bien al chico.

- Porque eres mi amiga, y odio verte tan triste – ven- hizo que se acercara – Voy a poner mis manos en tu cintura, porque quiero que comencemos con esto del baile ¿ok?

- ¡Ok! – sonrió.

El chico puso sus manos en la cintura de Quinn, tal cual había dicho, y le sonrió.

- Ahora camina, al ritmo de la música – le pidió.

- ¿Cómo? – le pidió consejo.

- Piensa que tu personaje y el mío piensan que son los amos del mundo, tú como Quinn Fabray también lo eres, quieres caminar hacia Rachel – se rió cómplice con la rubia – Y sabes que a pesar de todos los obstáculos, al final del camino, ella está esperándote. ¡Ahora visiónalo!

Quinn le hizo caso, y siguió sus instrucciones.

- Eso es, chica sexy, eso es, perfecto- dijo mientras caminaba de espaldas, mirando como andaba Quinn, con las manos aun en la cintura, para marcarle el ritmo, cuando al final anduvieron por toda la sala, Mike volvió a sonreírle – Esa es mi rubia – dijo abrazándola – Creo que podemos dar por finalizada la clase, has hecho un gran avance, y yo he quedado con Tina para cenar.

- De acuerdo, no hagas esperar a tu chica – le sonrió – Y muchas gracias por todo, de verdad lo necesitaba.

- Me alegra haberte sido de ayuda – le volvió a sonreír.

x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

La semana había pasado entre ensayos, veía a Rachel mirarla desde lejos, con la mirada triste, y eso la destrozaba, pero no se sentía con fuerzas para hablar con ella, no todavía. Mike le estaba ayudando a convertirse en aquella persona que quería ser, aquella persona que deseaba ser para ella misma, y sobre todo para Rachel. Estaba en el buen camino, pero aun le faltaba, un poco, para atreverse a atravesar la línea que en aquellos momentos la separaba de Rachel.

Tampoco había querido juntarse con Santana durante aquella semana, porque la latina parecía estar viviendo en su mundo de felicidad junto con Brit, y ella no quería tambalear la felicidad de su amiga, con problemas.

Caminaba por los pasillos del instituto, pensando en todos los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo, en lo bien que comenzaba a sentirse consigo misma, cuando Finn interrumpió su camino.

- Quinn ¿podemos hablar? – preguntó el chico mirándole fijamente.

No entendía porque estaba allí, y estaba haciendo enormes esfuerzos por no pensar en arruinar todo, diciendo algo que cortase al chico, debía ser amable, debía conseguir que Rachel volviera a quererla a su lado, pero no destruyendo a Finn, si no demostrándole que era mejor que él. Así que con una falsa sonrisa, lo miró, respiró hondo y habló con amabilidad.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte Finn?

- Veras, quisiera si me puedes dar consejo sobre algo – decía el chico tímidamente.

- Claro, dime, trataré de ayudarte – volvió a decirle con una sonrisa.

- Tú eres una chica, y conoces a Rachel – la rubia frunció un poco el ceño, si el consejo era sobre Rachel, no sabría cómo actuar – Rachel y yo llevamos saliendo algunos meses.

- Lo sé –dijo desanimada, pero intentando guardar la compostura.

- Ella me dijo que quería quedar conmigo para hablar, después del estreno de la obra. Una cena. ¿Sabes?... Una cita especial – Quinn trataba de pensar en enormes playas paradisiacas, con bonitas puestas de sol, antes de imaginarse a Rachel y Finn teniendo una cita especial – Creo que ha llegado el momento de dar el paso.

- ¿Qué paso? – preguntó Quinn, tratando de que no se notase que se había alterado.

- Quiero prepararle una cena, para que luego, estemos juntos, juntos… ¿me entiendes?

- Te entiendo – abrió los ojos de par en par, aquello era demasiado fuerte para poder aguantarlo, pero respiró de nuevo.

- Quiero pedirte consejo, porque quisiera que la primera vez de Rachel fuese especial, y quizá tú podrías darme algún consejo para hacer su noche más especial – le sonrió el chico – Será su primera vez, y quiero que en el futuro, recuerde con cariño el momento en que perdió la virginidad conmigo.

Que Quinn tratase de convertirse en mejor persona, y que tratase de ser amable, no quería decir que tuviera que soportar aquello, Finn le estaba pidiendo consejo porque quería que Rachel perdiese la virginidad con él. Y la rubia estalló, miró al chico con rabia.

- ¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO? – le preguntó llena de rabia.

- Tú la conoces, sólo quería que me ayudases – se disculpó.

- No te voy a dar ningún consejo de cómo hacer de "eso" algo especial, pero como se te ocurra hacerle daño, te mato ¿me entiendes? TE MATO.

- Quinn…

- No Finn, no Quinn… sé que me miráis como si fuese una psicópata o algo así, si no quieres que te demuestre cuan psicópata soy, no le hagas daño a Rachel – le advirtió.

- No le haré daño, quiero que sea especial, que me ame, y esté conmigo toda la vida – confesó.

- Tengo que irme, nos vemos en otro momento – dijo saliendo de allí con prisa, quería vomitar, quería gritar, quería matar a Finn, pero sobretodo y por encima de todo, quería ser ella la que estuviese en un momento tan especial con Rachel. Pero ahora todas las imágenes que le venían a la cabeza eran Finn haciéndolo con Rachel, su Rachel.

Golpeaba cada taquilla a su paso, bajó la atenta mirada de varios alumnos, que en aquellas horas, aun quedaban en el instituto, vio a su paso a Rachel, que estaba junto con Santana y Brittany, las tres la miraban confusa, y ella sólo sentía odio.

Y otra vez ese dolor que sentía dentro de ella se estaba apoderando de sus sentidos, había vuelto a dejar de ser la Quinn en la que se estaba convirtiendo, para convertirse en algo que, en realidad, no era nada... Lo único que pensar en salir corriendo de allí, pero sabía que no podía.

Necesitaba sacarse el dolor que tenía dentro, antes de que se apoderara completamente de ella.

Fue a la sala donde ensayaba con Mike, y conectó su mp3 al equipo de música, y puso un tema a todo volumen, mientras comenzó a bailarlo, mientras lo cantaba, mirándose al enorme espejo que había frente a ella.

**Es más fácil correr**

**remplazando este dolor con algo insensible**

**es mucho más fácil irse**

**que enfrentar todo este dolor aquí totalmente sola**

**Algo ha sido tomado**

**en lo más profundo de mi interior**

**un secreto que he mantenido encerrado lejos**

**donde nadie podría ver**

**heridas tan profundas que no se muestran**

**nunca se van**

**como moviendo imágenes en mi cabeza**

**por años y años han jugado.**

**Si pudiera cambiar lo haría**

**retractar el dolor**

**retractar todos los malos movimientos en falso que he hecho lo haría**

**si pudiera**

**levantarme y tomar la culpa lo haría**

**si pudiera tomar toda la vergüenza a la tumba lo haría**

**si pudiera cambiar lo haría**

**retractar el dolor**

**retractar todos los movimientos en falso que he hecho lo haría**

**si pudiera levantarme y tomar la culpa lo haría**

**tomaría toda mi vergüenza a la tumba.**

**Es más fácil correr**

**remplazando este dolor con algo insensible**

**es mucho más fácil irse**

**que enfrentar todo este dolor aquí totalmente solo**

**A veces recuerdo**

**la oscuridad de mi pasado**

**trayendo de vuelta estas memorias**

**que desearía no tener**

**a veces pienso en dejarlo ir**

**nunca mirar atrás**

**y nunca avanzar entonces**

**nunca habría un pasado**

**Si pudiera cambiar lo haría**

**retractar el dolor**

**retractar todos los malos movimientos en falso que he hecho lo haría**

**si pudiera**

**levantarme y tomar la culpa lo haría**

**si pudiera tomar toda la vergüenza a la tumba lo haría**

**si pudiera cambiar lo haría**

**retractar el dolor**

**retractar todos los movimientos en falso que he hecho lo haría**

**si pudiera levantarme y tomar la culpa lo haría**

**tomaría toda mi vergüenza a la tumba.**

**Sólo lavándolo a un lado**

**todo el desamparo dentro**

**pretendiendo que no me siento mal ubicado**

**es mucho más simple que cambiar**

**Es más fácil correr**

**remplazando este dolor con algo insensible**

**es mucho más fácil irse**

**que enfrentar todo este dolor aquí totalmente solo**

**Es más fácil correr**

**Si pudiera cambiar lo haría, retractar el dolor**

**retractar todos los malos movimientos en falso que he hecho**

**Es más fácil correr.**

**Si pudiera cambiar lo haría**

**retractar el dolor**

**retractar todos los movimientos en falso que he hecho lo haría**

**si pudiera levantarme y tomar la culpa lo haría**

**tomaría toda mi vergüenza a la tumba.**

Al acabar la canción, mientras se miraba al espejo, así era ella, tal cual explicaba la canción, cayó de rodillas llorando, sin consuelo, sintió unos fuertes y cálidos brazos rodeándola, poniéndose de rodillas a su espalda.

- Tranquila, todo va a ir bien… - trató de tranquilizarla, mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

- Mike… nada va a ir bien – siguió llorando.

- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? – preguntó, ayudando a que se levantara.

- Finn me ha pedido consejo… - Mike la miraba extrañado – Consejo, para acostarse con Rachel.

Abrazó fuertemente al chico, mientras no podía contener sus lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué no le dices, absolutamente todo lo que sientes, en tu interior, a Rachel, antes de que eso ocurra?

- Mike no puedo… - dijo mirándose al espejo, con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque tengo miedo de TODO, miedo de que me diga que no y se aleje, miedo de que me diga que sí y quiera seguir más allá, miedo de absolutamente TODO.

- ¿Has estado con alguien íntimamente desde qué ocurrió lo que ocurrió este verano? –preguntó Mike, intentando evitar decirlo.

- Sí – confesó, mirándola extrañada.

- Es lo que no entiendo, ¿por qué te cuesta la idea de… intimar con Rachel? No sé, tú me lo dijiste y yo no te entiendo, eso es algo que te tiene bloqueada.

- Cuando estaba con los demás sólo era una carcasa vacía, ni mi cabeza, ni mi corazón, ni mi alma estaban allí, sólo una carcasa. Con Rachel no podría estar así, con Rachel todos mis sentidos están con ella, cuando simplemente me mira.

- Pero eso es bonito, eso es lo bonito de amar a alguien – la miró confuso.

Quinn se echó a llorar otra vez desconsoladamente.

- ¿Qué no nos estás diciendo Quinn? ¿Qué está pasando?

- En realidad… mi… - casi no podía hablar – mi… - se llevó las manos a la cara, quería decirlo, quería decírselo a alguien, pero le estaba costando horrores – mi… - suspiró profundamente varias veces, llena de tristeza – mi madre no llegó a tiempo –dijo de carrerilla, porque sabía que si no, nunca lo haría – Por eso tengo tanto miedo Mike, él me tocó por dentro –dijo llorando, el chico no se lo pensó dos veces, la abrazó con todas las fuerzas que tenía, aquello era lo que tanto estaba matando a Quinn por dentro – Por eso creo que me sale más insultarla, que demostrarle lo importante que es para mí, porque tengo miedo, estoy aterrorizada, de que si ella me quisiera, y llegásemos a… , no quiero pensar en lo que ocurrió, y tengo miedo que él despierte, y Rachel este a mi lado cuando venga a buscarme. Quiero ser cien por cien de ella, y no puedo olvidar que él estuvo… con su mano dentro… mío…

- Díselo, díselo a Rachel, debes decírselo – le pidió Mike - ella no entiende nada, me preguntó por ti, por como estabas… no sabe qué hacer, se siente perdida.

- No puedo decírselo – seguía llorando en silencio.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque me avergüenzo, por eso suavice la historia cuando la conté, de hecho sólo fue un momento, aun así… no quiero que me quiera porque le doy pena.

- No dejes que ese cabrón siga haciéndote daño, ¿sabes? él querría que estuvieses así, demuéstrale que no vas a dejar que te siga destrozando tu vida. Si… si le cuentas toda la verdad a Rachel, si permites que se acerque y te ame, será la única manera de que te cures.

- Pero ella no me quiere… ella está pensando en hacerlo con Finn… así que, sólo me gustaría desaparecer.

- Perdona que te hable así, pero… creo que lo necesitas ¡céntrate Quinn! ¿OK? – le pidió el chico visiblemente alterado, queriendo que Quinn se diera cuenta de lo que estaba hablando – Finn te dijo que Rachel quería hablar con él, lo de la cita, y que lo vaya a hacer con él, puede ser perfectamente una idea de Finn, sólo eso.

- Pero él es su novio, ¿por qué no querría hacerlo con él después del estreno de la obra?

- ¿Por qué? Creo que fuiste tú la que me dijo que Rachel hubiera roto con él, ese mismo día ¿no?

- Pero eso era antes de que la defraudase… otra vez…

x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Al día siguiente, quería hablar con Rachel, pero no hubo manera de acercarse a ella, Finn siempre estaba por medio, y cuchicheaba algo en su oído, haciendo que Rachel la mirara con odio. No podía comprender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero comenzaba a pensar que Finn estaba tratando seriamente, y a voluntad, de separarla definitivamente de ella.

Cuando llegó la hora del Glee Club, no había rastro de la Diva, ni de Puck, Quinn miraba la situación completamente extrañada.

- ¿Dónde está Rachel? – preguntó Finn.

- Puck y ella nos han preparado una actuación, necesitan algo de tiempo – explicó Will Schuester.

Esperaron, y al cabo de unos minutos, oyeron el rugir de una moto, Quinn se quedó completamente confusa, y su boca se abrió completamente, cuando vio aparecer a Rachel vestida de motorista, con pantalones y chaqueta de cuero ajustado, en una moto que conducía Puck. Todo el mundo gritó entusiasmado cuando la vio aparecer así, pero Rachel sólo miró a Quinn, quien a su vez no podía apartar la mirada de la Diva. Intuía que aquella actuación iba para ella, ya que en ningún momento la morena había apartado la vista de ella. Unos efectos especiales, de luz y humo, la envolvieron y la Diva comenzó a cantar.

**Durante mucho tiempo he intentado.**

**No podía cerrar mis ojos.**

**Cuando te convertiste en una paria en esta vida.**

**Una y otra vez intento**

**Comprender los demonios dentro de tu cabeza,**

**Pero la verdad es que los amas hasta la muerte.**

**Ahora, yo sé que es la última vez que he intentado**

**Levantarte para hacerte pelear.**

**Nada es nunca fácil en la vida.**

**No puedo cambiarlo si no tienes la voluntad dentro de ti.**

**He estado cegada a cómo justificar**

**Todo lo que has desperdiciado en esta vida.**

**Se perdió en la ilusión,**

**Me gustaría encontrar una solución para los demonios en tu cabeza,**

**Pero la verdad es que los amas hasta la muerte.**

**Ahora, yo sé que es la última vez que he intentado**

**Levantarte para hacerte pelear.**

**Nada es nunca fácil en la vida.**

**No puedo cambiarlo si no tienes la voluntad dentro de ti.**

**Puedes culpar y puedes esconderte**

**Detrás de lo que está mal y lo que está bien.**

**La vida es las elecciones que hacemos**

**Espero que despiertes antes de que sea demasiado tarde.**

**Ahora, yo sé que es la última vez que he intentado**

**Levantarte para hacerte pelear.**

**Nada es nunca fácil en la vida.**

**No puedo cambiarlo si no tienes la voluntad dentro de ti.**

Cuando acabó de cantar, Rachel la miró triste, era evidente que le había cantado a ella, era evidente que aquella ropa también era para ella. Quinn espero a que acabase la clase, y que todos se hubiesen ido para acercarse a la Diva, que también se había quedado sentada en su sitio.

- Rachel… - la llamó.

- Te lo deje claro ¿no? – le preguntó seria.

- Más que claro, pero estoy intentando cambiar, de verdad – la miró intentando convencerla.

- Mike me lo ha dicho.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó confusa, esperando que el chico no hubiera hablado más de la cuenta.

- Lo mucho que te estás esforzando cada día, para ser un poco mejor… en todo – sonrió triste.

- Rachel no quise decir nada de lo que dije, yo me comporté como una estúpida, y espero que sepas perdonarme algún día – tenía una lágrima apunto de escapar por su mejilla.

- Eso no cambia nada, estoy con Finn… contestó seria.

- Lo sé, él me lo dijo – suspiró, intentando sacar fuerza de donde no la había.

- He sido egoísta, haciendo que nuestra relación sea blanco o negro, podemos seguir siendo amigas – intentó sonreír.

- No siento amistad por ti Rachel, quizá sea verdad que tengamos que estar separadas, porque no puedo ser sólo tu amiga – confesó segura de si misma.

- ¿Qué sientes entonces?

_- __Lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, después de tanto dolor, tú despertaste mi alma, y me hiciste soñar, pusiste mi corazón de nuevo en funcionamiento, y aunque no lo creas, el estar a tu lado traía paz a mi vida. Todo eso me has dado, y todo eso es lo que me gustaría darte de aquí a la eternidad… pero ¿amistad? ¿Mientras tengo que verte con Finn? Dame tiempo, quizá algún día lo consiga, pero de momento no puedo soportarlo. No creas que es porque me rindo, ni mucho menos, estoy harta de rendirme, y es por eso que no acepto una simple amistad. Te quiero para mí Rachel, no quiero a una motorista – dijo mirándola – te quiero a ti. _

_Rachel la miró con los ojos vidriosos, a punto de llorar._

_- __Yo tampoco quiero sólo tu amistad Quinn – confesó sincera._

_- __Entonces no me la pidas – rió sin comprender nada._

_Rachel se alejó de ella, y antes de salir de la clase, se giró para mirar una vez más a Quinn._

_- __Dame tiempo ¿vale? – le pidió llorando en silencio, abandonando la clase definitivamente._

_- __Claro – susurró, suspirando, en completa soledad._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_**(Fin del capítulo 15)**_

_**Dramón, dramón, y se avecina el 3x05…. Ups, mal rollo… tiemblen! :P**_

_**Este capítulo ha sido bastante musical… veamos:**_

_**Canción que baila y canta Quinn: Easier to run – Linkin Park http: / youtu . be / DyaK5inh9ro**_

_**Canción que canta Rachel vestida de motorista… **__**Last Time – Within Temptation http: / youtu . be / i5Jl5xMBUak**_

_**¿Qué os ha parecido este? Comentad! **__**J**___

_**Para agradecer vuestro tiempo escribiéndome reviews, aquí van las respuestas a los vuestros del capítulo pasado:**_

**spyireland : Gracias por comentar, "bienvenida" a mi fanfic LOL. Digamos que la rubia que digo yo, no va a estar por conquistar a Rachel, digamos que estará más por la primavera…. (Ufff que pista más mala jajaja)**

**Darkhannock : Tus amenazas me tienen un poco asustada, fíjate que hoy pasó un coche de la policía por mi calle, y me escondí, pensaba que los habías mandado a buscarme jajaja**

**ChloeFreja : Bueno, gracias por perdonarme el retraso, y como se puede ver en este capítulo Quinn realmente está fastidiada.**

**LucyRiot : Gracias por contestar, y ya se sabe… Drama is drama! LOL… que consté que me cuesta escribir drama, yo sólo me quedaría con el arcoíris ….**

**Lubov : Oh, no quería romper tu corazón, y me temó que lo he vuelto a hacer Oppsssss I'm really sorry!**

**GleekBy**** : Hola welcome to my fanfic! ****Gracias por atreverte a escribir un review, si es que yo no muerdo a nadie (bueno, nada que vosotras hayais de preocuparos jaja) Tengo una fan! Tengo una fan! Me alegra que te guste y que seas fan Brittana, porque me cuesta escribir esa parte, y al parecer lo estoy haciendo bien : )**

**gbrujndl : Puff.. malo, esos deseos no me los condecen ni a mí que soy la escritora, fijate que me pedí una Santana, y me dijeron que andaba con una rubia bastante atareada… creo que no nos concederán el regalo para Navidad… pero eh! Aun quedan días ¿Quién sabe? ¿BERRYMOTA? ¿Enserio? OMG! Me pides cosas muy raras… jaja**


	16. Chapter 16

(AVISO PARA LECTORAS SENSIBLES: EL CAPÍTULO 3X05 HA LLEGADO! Se recomienda el uso de clínex, en su defecto, se puede usar un rollo de papel WC. De todos modos, lo he hecho más corto que otros, para que no sufráis excesivamente. Para que luego digáis que no os cuido : P )

XVI

x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Mike)

Había acabado el entrenamiento, y Mike estaba en el vestuario de chicos, arreglándose rápido ya que había quedado con Tina, como cada tarde. Él era diferente al resto, no alardeaba de los ligues conseguidos, porque simplemente había decidido pasar el resto de sus días con Tina, y tampoco hacía ninguna marranada, típica de chico, como por ejemplo Puck, quién en aquellos momentos se estaba oliendo los sobacos.

Finn llegó con prisa, para hablar con Puck, Mike trataba de centrarse en arreglarse, sin prestar atención a los otros dos chicos, pero en cuanto Finn comenzó a hablar, su atención estaba puesta en ellos, mientras se ataba los zapatos.

- Oye, tío, tengo una pregunta para ti – le dijo Finn a Puck.

- ¿Qué quieres colega?

- Mira, pensé que ya que tienes más experiencia que yo, podrías recomendarme una marca de condones – Mike abrió los ojos de par en par, desde luego no se esperaba aquello.

- ¿Estás engañando a Rachel, tío? – preguntó Puck, preocupado - Porque si lo haces, no está bien. Y eso viniendo de mí…

- No tío, no lo entiendes. Quiero usarlos con Rachel – Finn sonreía tontamente.

Mike no podía creerlo, se alegro de que Quinn no fuese un chico, y no estuviera en aquellos momentos, en aquel vestuario, porque sabía que si hubiese estado escuchando esa conversación, la habría acabado de hundir.

- Me alegro por ti, tío, y por ella. Siempre pensé que sería yo, pero secretamente esperaba que fueras tú. Y por los condones, ni idea... nunca los he usado- Mike se cabreó ante aquella frase, la falta de responsabilidad de Puck era vomitiva - Me ha funcionado sobre el noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces.

Mike no podía creer lo que había escuchado, estaba realmente enfadado, el uno por ciento en el que Puck había fallado, era Quinn, y el chico estaba hablando como si nada le importase.

- ¿Y qué pasa con el uno por ciento? – preguntó Mike, muy enfadado, sin poder evitar entrar en la conversación.

- ¡Ey, cálmate!, ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó Puck, haciéndose el gallito.

- Ese uno por ciento del que estás hablando… tiene nombre, Quinn Fabray, no puedo creer que estés quitándole importancia.

- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa con Quinn? Últimamente no paráis de quedar juntos después de clase – preguntó Finn – ¡Ah! No me digas, estás engañando a Tina con ella – se rió.

Que hablasen de aquella manera de Quinn, le hacía perder los estribos, pero que mencionasen que él podría engañar a Tina con su amiga, eso ya no tenía nombre. Así que empujó a Finn.

- ¡Retira eso! – le gritó.

- ¡Ey, calmate Mike! ¡Estamos entre tíos! – dijo Puck, tratando de calmar las cosas.

- No, vosotros no sois tíos, sois dos trozos de carne con ojos, nada más, nunca engañaría a Tina con Quinn, pero Quinn es mi amiga, y no dejaré que creas que ese uno por ciento no tiene consecuencias, porque por tu culpa ella ha estado sufriendo, durante tres años y tú te ríes de eso. No lo voy a consentir.

- Y qué vas a hacer ¿eh? – preguntó Puck, buscando pelea.

Una pelea en la que Mike estaba dispuesto a entrar, si servía para defender el honor de su amiga. Los dos comenzaron a empujarse, pero Mike tenía más fuerza que él, quizá también debido a la rabia que sentía en su interior.

- ¡¿Y qué Finn? ¿vas a seguir el consejo de Puck con Rachel? – preguntó Mike, que ya no podía aguantar la indignación. Quinn amaba a Rachel, y los dos chicos trataban a sus amigas como si fueran objetos.

- Bueno, quizá…- rió- no pase nada por intentarlo, si a Puck le ha funcionado tanto – añadió, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Sois dos cabrones, y Rachel no se acostará contigo Finn, no vales la pena, sólo la estás utilizando, no estás dejando que ella cumpla su sueño, no eres ni por asomo un buen novio.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer para impedirlo? – preguntó Finn, empujando al chico - Mike, no sé porque te importa tanto la vida sexual de Rachel – ironizó Finn y le advirtió – Pero dentro de dos noches, Rachel va a estar gritando mi nombre, mientras le quito su virginidad y ella lo disfrutara. Y eso es un hecho – rió.

Mike le pegó un puñetazo en toda la cara, el cual desencadeno una pelea aun más agresiva. Puck decidió salir de aquella pelea, pero Mike y Finn no parecían querer frenar. Al final el ojeador Cooter y la entrenadora Beiste consiguieron separar a los chicos.

- ¿Sabes? – le preguntó Finn a Mike, antes de salir del vestuario.

- No quiero saber nada de ti – le advirtió.

- Sólo te diré algo, Rachel es mía, y por supuesto "el uno por ciento" no va arrebatármela, soy yo el encargado de quitarle la gran V – sonrió orgulloso.

- Eres un hijo de…

- ¡Chicos no empecéis otra pelea o los dos estaréis fuera del equipo! ¡Os lo aviso, si os tengo que reprender otra vez por vuestros actos, estáis expulsados! – les advirtió Beiste.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Por fin había llegado el gran día, Quinn estaba de los nervios, no sólo por la obra, si no por todo lo relacionado con Rachel. Se sentía con fuerzas para intentar que aquella noche, acabase de la mejor manera posible y por fin pudiera acercarse a la morena, sin peleas, y sin dramas, la necesitaba muchísimo. Su grupo estaba esperando en la puerta que daba al final de la platea, ya que su baile comenzaría desde allí. Brittany se le acercó.

- Quinn te ves muy bonita – le sonrió.

- Gracias – estaba sonrojada, a pesar de que Brittany era sólo una amiga.

- ¿Te apetece salir después con Santana y conmigo? Iremos a celebrar el exitazo de la obra – le preguntó alegre.

- Lo siento Brit, pero quiero quedar con otra persona… - dijo torciendo el gesto, y deseando que la rubia la entendiese.

- ¡Ah, no pasa nada, otro día entonces! Espero que tengas suerte – dijo sincera.

- Gracias Brit – ambas se abrazaron.

Cuando llegó su primera escena, Mike la esperaba con una sonrisa.

- ¿Preparada? – le preguntó, mientras entrelazaba su brazo con el de la rubia, y lo estrujaba ligeramente, para darle ánimos.

- ¡Vamos a comernos el escenario! – le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Cuando acabe la obra, tienes que ir a buscarla ¿entendido?

- Entendido- afirmó con un gesto de su cabeza, segura de sí.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

La obra había salido genial, todos fueron aplausos, y felicitaciones, todos hablaban de lo bien que habían hecho su papel todo el cast.

Quinn se arregló, y fue a buscar a Rachel, pero cuando llegó con el resto de sus compañeros, no había ni rastro de la Diva, lo que comenzaba a desquebrajar su mundo, sólo pensando que se hubiera ido con Finn.

- Acaba de irse, si corres aun la encontraras – dijo acelerada Santana, acercándose rápida, a su amiga.

Quinn se paralizó por un segundo, debido a los miedos que tenía, pero Santana golpeó su hombro, lo que fue una señal para que saliera corriendo detrás de la Diva.

Corrió hacia la salida, y vio que Rachel ya estaba en su coche, así que aceleró su paso lo más que pudo, y golpeó en el cristal del copiloto.

- Déjame entrar- le pidió, gritando, ya que Rachel no bajaba la ventanilla.

Finalmente la Diva dejo entrar a Quinn en el coche.

- ¿No te quedas a la fiesta? – preguntó Quinn con el rostro desencajado, por la tensión de la situación.

- He quedado con Finn – contestó sincera.

Quinn suspiró profundamente, mirando hacia afuera por la ventanilla, su pesadilla se estaba convirtiendo en realidad.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la morena.

- ¡No te atrevas a preguntarme eso Rachel!, ¡ni te atrevas!, porque sabes perfectamente la respuesta – le contestó molesta.

- Quinn, tengo que hacer lo que tengo que hacer, no me puedo quedar en la fiesta – contestó triste – No te…

- Y claro, vas vestida para la ocasión – dijo con desprecio, sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿Por qué ese tono? – preguntó extrañada.

- No me preguntes porque te hablo de ese modo, no mereces que te hable de ningún modo diferente, sabes lo que siento por ti, y estás jugando conmigo – dijo aun más despectivamente, mientras su corazón se rompía.

- Quinn no estoy jugando contigo, no te pongas así, he querido hacerlo desde hace tiempo, debo hacerlo esta noche, no quiero esperar más – le dijo con una cara de confusión.

- ¡LO QUE ME FALTABA POR OÍR! – se exasperó, moviendo los brazos con furia.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó pegando un golpe en el volante, para que al rubia parase su ataque de rabia.

- Me voy – dijo Quinn, suspirando, y escapándosele una lagrima, si perder su virginidad con Finn era, lo que tanto tiempo había deseado, ella no era nadie para entrometerse, aunque sintiera que su mundo se estaba desmoronando, aun más, bajo sus pies – Sólo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas, que me eligieras a mí –dijo antes de salir del coche, y dar un portazo.

Después de eso sólo quería desaparecer de allí, vio como en la puerta del instituto, estaban esperándola Mike, Tina, Brittany y Santana, con cara de decepción, no quería hablar con ellos, así que se echó a correr en dirección contraria, sin importarle nada más que esconderse del mundo.

x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Había estado escondida de todos, durante al menos dos horas, hasta que supo que todos se habían ido del instituto. Era consciente de que sus amigos amigas estando buscándola, pero ella no quería a nadie a su lado. Fue con la luz de su móvil hasta la sala de música, y cogió una guitarra. No tenía ganas de irse a su habitación, no tenía fuerzas para conducir su moto, en su cabeza sólo veía imágenes de Finn con Rachel. Con aquellas imágenes en la cabeza, fue al campo de futbol, donde en aquellos momentos, se había dado cuenta de la autentica verdad, había estado enamorada de Rachel desde hacía mucho tiempo, cuando en los entrenamientos de las animadoras, veía a Rachel todos los días en las gradas, haciendo sus deberes durante un rato, y en ocasiones sus miradas se cruzaban, quedándose las dos mirándose por segundos, sin saber bien la razón. Tampoco entendía porque Rachel iba a ver el entrenamiento de las animadoras, para hacer los deberes, habiendo una biblioteca en el instituto. De repente empezó a echar de menos a alguien, a la primera persona que se dio cuenta de todo aquello, aunque ella se lo negase una y otra vez… Sam. El chico sabía la verdad de todo, de lo de su madre, de lo de su padre, de lo de Rachel, la conocía mejor que nadie. Lo llamó.

- ¡Ey pequeña! ¡Cuánto tiempo hermanita! – sonreía el chico desde el otro lado del teléfono.

- Hola Sam – su voz no podía sonar más triste.

- ¿Qué ocurre Quinn? – preguntó preocupado.

- Es cierto Sam… -dijo echándose a llorar.

- ¿El que cielo? – se interesó, con cariño.

- Estoy enamorada de Rachel – contestó, haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos, para no seguir llorando

- Pero eso no es malo Q… ya sé que puede resultar raro para ti, pero… - fue interrumpido.

- No es eso, está con Finn esta noche… están… inti… - esta vez la interrumpida fue ella.

- No sigas, entiendo lo que me quieres decir – no quería que siguiera aquella frase, porque sabía que de verdad le hacía daño.

- Encima me he peleado con ella, por enésima vez, ella sabe lo que siento, y aun así se ha ido con Finn – su mirada estaba perdida.

- ¿La has llamado después de la pelea?

- No, ¿cómo quieres que la llame? – preguntó molesta.

- Colgándome a mí, y llamándola a ella, quítate ese orgullo de encima, y dile toda la verdad… Quinn.

- ¿Y cuando me contesta? ¿entre orgasmo y orgasmo? – preguntó gritando.

- Tranquila Quinn, tal vez no sea lo que piensas.

Quinn colgó la comunicación con el chico, no quería seguir con aquella conversación, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, sabía lo que Rachel le había dicho, y odiaba a Finn con todas sus fuerzas.

Cogió el móvil y escribió un mensaje.

"Sólo quería que me eligieses a mí, ahora no sé si sabré olvidarte"

Se lo envió a Rachel, se había tragado su orgullo, aunque ya no sirviese de nada.

Miró su guitarra, y la cogió entre sus brazos, mientras lloraba, y se aferraba a ella. En aquella soledad, se sentía abandonada por la vida, golpeó uno de los asientos de su lado, y lloró en silencio, aferrada a aquella guitarra, objeto al cual, parecía ser el único al que podía abrazar del modo en que ella necesitaba ser abrazada. Se estaba quedado helada, pero no por el frío de aquel mes de noviembre, ya que aquel frío era cálido, comparado al que sentía por dentro.

Por un momento pensó en algo, si moría aquella misma noche, quizá sería lo mejor para todos, nadie echaría de menos a una perdedora como ella. La idea del suicidio cobró verdaderamente fuerza en ella, por algunos minutos. Pero sabía que no debía tener ese pensamiento, porque había a alguien por quién aun debía luchar, su madre, su madre la echaría de menos, el pensamiento de su madre, vino acompañado, por el recuerdo de la semana que había pasado con Mike, y después de aquello no pudo evitar pensar en sus dos amigas, Brittany y Santana. Así que decidió evitar pensar en aquello, estaba lejos de sus amigos aquella noche, porque ella lo había decidido así.

Decidió cantar como se sentía en aquellos momentos, quizá de ese modo se aliviaría un poco su dolor, por poco que se aplacase, bueno sería.

**Sí, efectivamente, estoy sola de nuevo**

**Y ahí llega el vacío, rompiéndolo todo.**

**Puede ser amor u odio.**

**No encuentro término medio**

**Porque he estado con brujas **

**y he estado con una reina**

Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír, porque aunque Rachel le hubiera roto el corazón, ella había sido, y siempre sería, su reina. A pesar de todas las brujas con las que había estado aquel verano, nadie era como Rachel.

**No hubiera funcionado de todas formas**

**Por ello es sólo otro solitario día**

**Más adelante podría ser**

**Pero por ahora es sólo otro solitario día**

**Desearía que hubiera algo **

**que se pudiera decir o hacer. **

**Puedo resistir cualquier tentación **

**menos a ti.**

**Pero mejor camino sola **

**que tras de ti.**

**Mejor caerme sola **

**que dejarme arrastrar por ti**

**No hubiera funcionado de todas formas**

**Por ello es sólo otro solitario día**

**Más adelante podría ser**

**Pero por ahora es sólo otro solitario día**

**El pasado parece toda una vida.**

**Porque apenas conozco **

**a la persona que hoy amo **

**Te mantuve tan cerca de mi corazón, cariño. **

**Te alejas más con cada lágrima vertida.**

**No hubiera funcionado de todas formas**

**Por ello es sólo otro solitario día**

**Más adelante podría ser**

**Pero por ahora es sólo otro solitario día**

**Por ahora es sólo otro solitario día**

**Por ahora es sólo otro solitario día.**

x-x-x-x-x-x

Seguía llorando después de cantar la canción, lo cierto es que tampoco había dejado de llorar mientras que cantaba. La rubia no era consciente de que una morena, con el corazón roto, se había quedado escuchándola detrás de las gradas, llorando desesperada, al igual que Quinn, mientras se abrazaba a ella misma. No atreviéndose a ir donde estaba la rubia, porque sabía que aquel llanto desgarrador, lo había provocado ella. Había cometido un error, y no se lo perdonaría nunca.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**OMG! OMG! ¡AY DIOS MIO! ¡No me matéis! ¡No me matéis! Soy muy joven LOL. ¿Qué culpa tendré yo si estás dos no se aclaran? ¿Oh sí? Mmm… quién sabe, sólo ellas. ¡Cabezotas, cabezotas, que sois un par de cabezotas! ¡Exijo que alguien me cuente que ha pasado y por qué! LOL**

****** Antes de nada quería hacer un pequeño inciso, totalmente fuera de tema, o no tanto…. ¿Os habéis enterado de la cita Achele? Wooo ***** **

**Después de quitar un poco de hierro al asunto… y esperando no morir asesinada, ya que se acercan las Navidades, y estoy esperando si debajo del árbol, el día de Navidad, me espera el regalo que he pedido… vayamos por partes:**

Canción que canta Quinn: Ben Harper - Another lonely day : http: / youtu . be / pLldma_2pUI

Respuestas a vuestros reviews, (Como siempre… MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS FAMILY!)

**spyireland : Don't worry, es bueno dejarse llevar en conclusiones a veces, que así luego os intento sorprender. Aunque espero que la pista que os di, fuese buena. Mike es un muy buen amigo.**

**Lubov : Fabang como amigos siempre me ha gustado, así que quise reflejarlo en este fanfic, el chico es bastante más sensato que el resto.**

**GleekBy : Oh por dios un club de fans? No creo que lo merezca. Espero que también te haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Karo Baker Pues si te gusta el drama, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Darkhannock : Oh dios, aunque sea con cariño eso sonó a amenaza, y después de este capítulo tengo miedo : |**

**LucyRiot : Si he de ser sincera, a mí me dan ganas de capar a más de uno LOL **

**ChloeFreja Sí, la verdad es que Quinn esta destrozada, así que actúa a veces raro, pero de todos modos, después de lo que acaba de pasar, no sé si aun será peor… pobre….**

**-Por cierto, mientras que estaba subiendo el fanfic, leí algo maravilloso de Dianna Agron, simplemente la adoro, y aunque supongo que todas habréis leído ya su mensaje, quisiera compartirlo aquí con vosotras, porque se lo merece, porque si un ángel vive entre nosotras, es ella (Lea tiene mucha suerte de tener a alguien así a su lado)**

**http: / felldowntherabbithole . tumblr . com/ post / 13787904334 -**


	17. Chapter 17

**Este capítulo no tiene demasiada "acción", sí la tendrán los capítulos que vienen, donde habrán bastantes sorpresas, pero espero que aun así os guste. Aviso importante, está repleto de Santana.**

XVII

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Santana)

Santana, comenzó a cantar con rabia, ya que a pesar de haber quedado para ensayar con Rachel, en su casa, porque ambas eran del mismo grado de perfeccionismo para sus actuaciones, estaba enfadada con la Diva, por todo lo que estaba haciendo sufrir a Quinn, así que la canción le salía mucho más sentida, pensando en que no se la cantaba Anita a Maria por Tony, si no Santana a Rachel por Finn.

**Un chico cómo él**

**Que mataría a tu hermano**

**Olvida a ese chico**

**Y encuentra a otro**

**Uno de tu tipo,**

**Quédate con los tuyos.**

**Un chico así te dará tristezas, **

**Encontrarás a otro chico mañana.**

**Uno de tu tipo, **

**Quédate con los tuyos.**

Mientras cantaba, recordaba cómo aquella misma tarde, Brittany y ella habían tenido una pequeña pelea, por culpa de Finn, la rubia no pensaba que el chico fuese tan malo, pero la latina comenzaba a estar harta de saber que algo tramaba.

**Un chico que mata, no puede amar**

**Un chico que mata, no tiene corazón**

**Y es el chico que recibe tu amor**

** Y recibe tu corazón,**

**¡Muy astuta María, muy astuta!**

**Un chico así sólo quiere una cosa,**

**Y cuando termine, te dejará **

**Él va a asesinar tu amor,**

**Él asesino el mío.**

**¡Sólo espera, y verás!**

**¡Sólo espera María!**

**¡Sólo espera, y verás!**

Rachel comenzó a cantar su parte, pero en cuanto abrió la boca para cantar, lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos.

**¡O no, Anita, No!**

**Anita, no...**

**No es la verdad, no para mí**

**Es la verdad para ti,**

**No para mí**

**Escucho tus palabras, **

**Y en mi cabeza sé que son inteligentes**

**¡Pero mi corazón! Anita…**

**¡Pero mi corazón! sabe que están equivocadas**

**Deberías saberlo mejor,**

**Estuviste enamorada o eso dijiste…**

**… deberías saberlo mejor…**

Santana veía como Rachel no conseguía contener sus lágrimas, su llanto cada vez se hacía más evidente, y aunque conocía bien que a la Diva le gustaba meterse en los personajes que interpretaba, aquello era demasiado real. Siguió escuchando como Rachel cantaba:

**Tengo un amor…**

**Y es todo lo que tengo. **

**Bien o mal, ¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer?**

**Lo amo… soy suya,**

**Y todo lo que él es,**

**Yo también lo soy.**

**Tengo un amor, **

**Y es todo lo que necesito,**

**Bien o mal, **

**Y él me necesita también.**

La Diva se desmoronó por completo, agachó su cabeza, mientras su voz sonaba más triste que nunca.

**Lo amo, somos uno;**

**No hay nada que hacer,**

**No hay cosa que yo pueda hacer**

**Excepto, retenerlo,**

**Mantenerlo para siempre.**

**Estar con él, ahora, mañana…**

**¡Y para toda mi vida!**

Ya su voz tan sólo eran lágrimas, y aunque Santana la odiase, sabía que la Diva la necesitaba. Y sabía que sólo la odiaba, porque odiaba que Rachel fuese la estrella, mientras ella se quedaba en la sombra, la mayoría de las veces. Pero jamás había visto a la Diva tan rota, tan triste, y desesperada como estaba en aquel momento. Rachel estaba sentada en una silla, frente a ella, así que se acercó, y se agacho para mirarla a los ojos, para estar más o menos a la misma altura. Le dio la mano, para demostrarle que no estaba sola, después ya habría tiempo para hablar de la situación.

Las dos cantaron al unísono, aunque Rachel tenía tan sólo un hilo de voz, debido a sus lágrimas.

**Cuando el amor llega tan fuerte, **

**No hay bien ni mal,**

**Tu amor es… **

**Tu vida.**

Santana finalmente abrazó a Rachel, mientras la Diva se echaba a llorar desconsoladamente.

- ¿Qué pasa Rachel? – preguntó aun abrazándola, bastante incomoda, ya que no era típico en ella.

- La he fastidiado San…, lo he estropeado todo – dijo separándose de aquel abrazo, y tapándose la cara, llorando.

- ¿Lo dices por ayer? – preguntó segura de la respuesta.

- Sí, ayer… lo mandé todo a la mierda. Le he hecho daño a Quinn, nunca quise que sufriera por mi culpa.

- Pero tendrías que haber sabido que, qué perdieses la virginidad con Finn la iba a destrozar – se lamentó de decir lo ultimo, pero era cierto – Siento haber sido tan brusca.

- Él lo ha ido diciendo a todos, incluso a ella – siguió llorando.

- Pues claro ¿Qué esperabas? Ya tiene algo por lo que chulear, estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando nos acostamos él y yo, tiene algo por lo que jactarse, él es así. Eres su trofeo.

- Pero es que… - la mirada de Rachel era de rabia, su gesto también.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó no comprendiendo el cambio en el gesto de la morena.

- ¡Que no tiene nada por lo que chulear! ¡No hay trofeo! – alzó sus brazos enrabiada - ¡NO LO HICE CON ÉL! ¡NO LO HICE! ¡NO PODRÍA HACERLE ESO A QUINN!- golpeó la silla - Y ella ahora cree que sí lo he hecho – se levantó de la silla con violencia, dejando a Santana aun agachada.

La latina se levantó y la miró confusa.

- ¿No has perdido la virginidad con Finn?

- ¡NO! Desde que Quinn me confesó lo que sentía por mí, no ha habido nadie con quien quisiera estar, que no fuese ella.

- ¿Entonces qué pasó ayer? – preguntó sin entender nada.

- Que fui a casa de Finn, para hablar con él, debía romper con él, a eso fui.

- ¿Y por qué no se lo dijiste a Quinn? – preguntó seria – Te hubieras evitado toda esta situación.

- ¡Por qué quería decírselo cuando lo hubiera hecho!, creí en su momento que era lo mejor, pero me equivoqué… completamente – estaba abatida.

- ¿Y por qué no se lo dices ahora?

- Pues porque no me deja acercarme, Finn ha dicho un montón de cosas de mí por ahí, y creo que a ella más que a nadie. Ella se piensa que me lo pasé en grande con él, y fue la cosa más horrible que me ha pasado en la vida – decía mientras andaba nerviosa de lado a lado de la habitación de Santana, poniéndola nerviosa.

- ¡Berry siéntate! Me estás poniendo de los nervios – Rachel le hizo caso y volvió a la silla donde estaba sentada con anterioridad – ¡Bien! – dijo mientras ella misma se sentaba en la cama - ¿Qué pasó?

- Fui a casa de Finn, eso ya lo sabes, fui a cenar, y en la cena, le iba a pedir que cortásemos, la cosa es que ni cene – Santana la miró confusa – Finn me preparo un chuletón de ternera para cenar, sabiendo que soy vegetariana – aquella era otra más de las estupideces de Finn, la animadora no estaba sorprendida – después cuando me vio molesta, intentó cambiar de estrategia, me explicó que no lo han aceptado para la universidad, con la beca de futbol americano, el ojeador prefirió al novio de Mercedes, no a él. Así que yo me acerqué a él, para demostrarle que aun podía contar con sus amigos y él intento propasarse conmigo, me besó y acaricio bruscamente… después de eso le grité que lo nuestro había acabado para siempre, y me fui de allí, lo más rápido que pude.

- ¡Es tan idiota! ¿Te hizo algo más? – le preguntó, ya que después de lo de Quinn estaba realmente sensible con el tema.

- No, tranquila, escapé de él antes de que ocurriera nada, además no creo que hubiera sobrepasado el límite. Después de eso, volví a mi coche, y miré mi móvil, porque quería llamar a Quinn, para ir a verla. Pero tenía un mensaje de ella, sobre que quería que la eligiese a ella, y después no me cogía el teléfono… fue una pesadilla, iba de camino al motel, cuando pasé por delante del instituto y vi que aun había luz en el campo de futbol, y la vi a ella llorando, sentada en las gradas, quise ir corriendo, contarle todo lo que había pasado, pero cuando llegue detrás de las gradas, y la escuche llorando sin consuelo, y cantando una canción sobre lo sola que la estaba haciendo sentir, me quede paralizada, sólo podía llorar.

- Entonces… ¿estás segura de que la eliges a ella? – preguntó seria.

- Por supuesto, siempre he sentido algo especial por ella, y cuando nos confesamos nuestros sentimientos, para mí no había vuelta atrás – se quedó pensativa, y añadió en un susurró, sin querer – y después de lo de la ducha…

- ¡Ey! ¡Ey! ¡Un momento! – le exigió Santana - ¿Qué es lo de la ducha?

- ¿Lo de la ducha? – preguntó abriendo los ojos de par en par.

- Sí, acabas de decirlo, has sido tú… después del drama, merezco saber qué es eso – sonrió pícara.

- Me da vergüenza… - bajo la mirada, sonrojándose.

- ¡Vamos! No se lo voy a decir a nadie, si tú supieras las cosas que envuelven "Santana, Brittany, y ducha" – se rió.

- Un día después de ensayar, una clase de baile, éramos las únicas que quedaban en el instituto, y bueno… yo salí un poco más tarde de la clase, porque Finn nos interrumpió… - decía nerviosa- Cuando llegué a los vestuarios, la vi a ella, duchándose… desnuda - bajó la cabeza completamente avergonzada.

- A ver si lo adivino… - dijo con su sonrisa pícara acentuándose – No pudiste quitar la vista de ella.

- Imposible… yo…

- ¿La deseas?

- Sí – afirmó sin poder mirar a Santana – Claro, pero no sólo eso…

A la latina aquello le pareció realmente dulce, entendía a Rachel, y por lo que estaba pasando, no era parecido a lo que ella había pasado, pero desde luego también había sufrido antes de conseguir estar con Brittany.

- Berry, sabes que te sigo odiando, pero aun así… te ayudaré con Quinn - le sonrió.

La Diva le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Gracias Santana.

- Eso sí, has de saber que como se te ocurra, romperle el corazón a mi hermana – porque eso era Quinn para ella, no su mejor amiga, el lazo era aun más fuerte – te las tendrás que ver conmigo. Y sabes cómo me las gasto.

- Lo sé, y te juro que no quiero hacerle daño, sólo quiero estar con ella, hacerla feliz, protegerla de todo… ya sabes – se encogió de hombros, y miro a Santana con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Ella te necesita, nos necesita a todos, pero esa conexión que tiene contigo… - sonrió, algo triste, y pensativa - Es extraño como hemos acabado, Brit y yo, tú y Quinn, enamoradas, esto es muy distinto a cómo empezó el instituto.

- Sí, y lo más raro es que tú estés hablándome así – sonrió intentando animarse.

- No soy tan mala como aparento, e intento ser como soy en realidad, con la gente que creo que se lo merece, empiezo a pensar que detrás de esa Diva insoportable, y esa extraña ropa que llevas, mereces la pena, supongo que sí no lo merecieras, Quinn no se habría enamorado de ti.

- Te estoy muy agradecida Santana, por todo, de verdad, necesitaba hablar con alguien, no pensé que fueses tú, pero me alegro de que hayas sido tú.

- No te acostumbres – la miró sería, volviendo a ser la misma Santana que todos conocían.

Siguieron ensayando durante el resto de la tarde, sin hablar más del tema.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

No sabía qué hora era, ya que desde que había llegado del instituto, se había tumbado en su cama en absoluta oscuridad, sin cenar, sin nada más que abrazarse a su almohada e intentar olvidarse del mundo. El teléfono había sonado en repetidas ocasiones, pero no le había hecho caso, tampoco tenía fuerzas para levantar su brazo, hacia la mesita de noche y ponerlo en silencio, pero desesperada de oírlo tantas veces, finalmente lo cogió.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó sin ni siquiera mirar quien le llamaba.

- ¿Te tengo que llamar veinticinco veces para que me cojas el teléfono y aun así me preguntas quién soy? – preguntó enfadada.

- ¿Santana por qué me has llamado tanto? – estaba fastidiada por aquella llamada, y saber que, la había llamado veinticinco veces, sólo conseguía ponerla de peor humor.

- Quería hablar contigo, obviamente- suspiró.

- ¿Para qué? ¿No puede esperar mañana? – no entendía la razón de tanta urgencia.

- ¿Qué pasa te he molestado en tu autodestrucción o qué? – preguntó.

- ¿Quieres qué te cuelgue? – nadie tenía derecho a juzgarla, después de todo por lo que estaba pasando.

- No, quiero me escuches atentamente – su voz sonaba a advertencia.

- Te escucharé si me prometes que no volverás a llamarme.

- Hazte un favor y llama a Rachel.

- ¿Ya te ha absorbido también el cerebro? ¿Para qué para que me cuente lo divertido y emocionante que fue perder la virginidad con Finn? Ya sé que no tengo ningún derecho a pedirle nada, pero…

- ¡Es que no la ha perdido! ¡Finn te ha mentido! – exclamó con urgencia – No se acostó con él.

- ¿Qué? – no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿Finn mintiendo sobre algo así? ¿Diciendo a todo el mundo que lo había hecho con Rachel cuando no era cierto? ¿Y si Rachel sólo mentía?

- Rachel es virgen y te quiere a ti, sólo a ti- contestó – Ella no sabe como acercarse a ti, porque te vio llorando en las gradas, ayer noche, después de salir corriendo de casa de Finn, después de romper con él, e ir a buscarte al motel. Te quiere a ti, no le hagas caso a ese idiota.

- Rachel es muy buena actriz.

- No seas cruel con ella, entre tú y yo, yo soy la cruel, y ella ha estado aquí esta tarde. No he podido contenerme a abrazarla, Quinn, ella no lo hizo, créeme y créela a ella. Estuvo llorando en mis brazos. Finn ha sido tu novio también, conoces hasta donde llega su estupidez, no te rebajes a él.

- ¿Y por qué fue con él?

- Porque quería romper con él, porque te ama a TI, pero no quería decírtelo hasta no haber roto con él, para que no sufrieras, y es idiota, porque ha conseguido lo contrario, pero sé que hoy, mientras lloraba, no me estaba mintiendo.

- No la voy a llamar…

- Pero Quinn… mira yo ahora mismo vivo feliz con Brit, si me meto en este rollo de relación que os traéis ella y tú es porque me importas, pero me estáis agobiando, en serio. Os estáis complicando la existencia por no hablar.

- Mañana hablaré con ella, en persona, no quiero hablar con ella por teléfono, es demasiado frío, y con el tiempo que hace me mataría si me presento en su habitación – explicó, mientras escuchaba como se intensificaba la lluvia.

Cuando colgó el teléfono a Santana, estaba confusa, nerviosa, por todo lo que había escuchado, por un lado temía que Rachel mintiera, pero por otro estaba segura de que no lo hacía, y si había roto con Finn, es porque Rachel la amaba a ella, una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro, mientras escribía un mensaje a la Diva.

"**Mañana quiero hablar contigo en el instituto, por favor, espérame a la hora del almuerzo en la sala de ensayos**"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**(Fin del capítulo XVII)**

**Gracias a todas por vuestros reviews, y bienvenidas a las nuevas, y me alegro que os haya gustado el capi aunque fuese triste.**

**Darkhannock : Mike es un encanto de chico, Finn y Puck… unos idiotas, totalmente de acuerdo.**

**LucyRiot : Espero que te haya gustado este capi, y no, claro que no lo hizo, Rach está coladita por Quinn ¿y quién no?**

**ChloeFreja : No te equivocas LOL Y la canción es una de mis favoritas, sobre todo para esa ocasión.**

**spyireland : A ver si estás dos consiguen reconciliarse pronto, y no nos hacen esperar demasiado.**

**Lubov : ¿Pero cómo pensabais la mayoría que Rach le iba a hacer eso a Quinn? Aisssss**

**I'm a sinner : 1) Cita romanticona en restaurante, dicho por varias fuentes… lo de romanticona no, pero lo de la cita las dos a solas sí, y bueno, tuvieron otra cita pero con todas las chicas de Glee, pero se fueron juntitas en el coche de Lea, si miras por internet encontraras fotos de Lea, Dianna y Heather ¡Yo quería fotos de NAYA! LOL.**

**VanDarkness : Me estas sonrojando! Me alegro que aunque sea 100% Faberry, te guste tanto este fanfic, por lo de Quinn y Brit, en los próximos capítulos habrán "escenas"**

**gbrujndl NO jajajajaja**


	18. Chapter 18

**Atención señoras y señores prepárense para un capítulo con sorpresas, ** **y la aparición de un nuevo y muy importante personaje.**

Capítulo XVIII

x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Estaba en la sala de ensayos, nerviosa, esperando a Rachel. Había decidido tocar en el piano, una canción de una película que había visto el día anterior. Cuando llevaba sólo unas pocas notas, una voz familiar y algo chillona la interrumpió y la sacó de su soledad.

- A ti te iba yo buscando, futura estrella de Broadway – hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba aquella voz, y se giró sorprendida.

- ¿April Rhodes? ¿Qué haces aquí? – no se esperaba la presencia de la otra mujer – Además te equivocas, yo no soy la futura estrella de Broadway.

- Vine a hacer una visita a unos viejos amigos, Will me invitó a la obra, y creo que te confundes con tu potencial, es mucho más de lo que crees. De paso vine a hacer algunas gestiones más- Quinn comenzó a ponerse nerviosa- ¿Estas impaciente? ¿Esperabas a alguien más?

- Sí, bueno… había quedado aquí con Rachel – confesó sincera.

- La pequeña Diva – sonrió – Ella me dijo que sería mejor que viniese yo a hablar contigo, y que ya tendríais tiempo de solucionar lo vuestro – se encogió de hombros - ¿pelea de enamoradas? – indagó.

- ¿Y por qué era más importante que vinieras tú a verme? – preguntó confusa.

- Hay varias cosas de las que quiero hablar contigo – explicó seria, cosa poco habitual en ella, mientras se iba acercando a Quinn – Pero creo que pueden esperar, estabas tocando una de mis canciones favoritas ¿cantarías conmigo?

- ¿Es más importante cantar esta canción que lo que me tengas que decir? – preguntó poniéndose sería.

- Desde luego no – hizo una mueca, de confusión - ¡Ven! – dijo sentándose en el borde del escenario – Siéntate conmigo, creo que ha llegado un momento en el que me he de sincerar contigo.

Quinn aunque un poco aturdida, le hizo caso y se sentó al borde del escenario con ella.

- ¿A qué has venido April? – preguntó directamente, no aguanto más aquella confusión.

- A ayudarte, en todo – dijo seria.

- ¿Qué te refieres a todo? No necesito ayuda – dijo molesta.

- Me han explicado todo Quinn, y quiero ayudarte, ¡quiero encerrar a ese cabrón por el resto de sus días! – exclamó visiblemente emocionada y indignada.

- ¿Rachel te ha explicado esto? – realmente, ahora estaba irritada con la morena, no tenía derecho a explicarle a una desconocida, todo lo que le había ocurrido.

- Deja de cabrearte con todo el mundo, he hablado con Rachel, que te quiere muchísimo, he hablado con Emma, quién está muy preocupada por ti, con Santana, que bueno… es Santana, y he hablado con tu madre – preguntó serena.

- ¿Con mi madre? – Quinn negó con la cabeza, aquello era demasiada información, para procesar en tan poco tiempo.

- ¡Debí de haber hecho algo contra él, hace mucho tiempo! ¡Sabía que algo malo iba a pasar y fui idiota! ¡No tuve que alejarme! – dijo pensativa, sin contestar a la pregunta de Quinn.

- ¡Espera! ¿Cómo has hablado con mi madre? No lo entiendo, sólo dejan que hable con familiares muy cercanos… o con algún posible abogado y tú no eres una abogada.

- Tengo que explicarte algo, pero… es bastante intenso – dijo ladeando la cabeza y mirándola a los ojos, para que le prestará toda la atención, sin más rodeos preguntó – ¿Sabes el apellido de soltera de tu madre?

- Fabray…

April rió suave ante aquella respuesta.

- Ese es el apellido después de casada, pero veo que no tienes ni idea de cómo se llamaba de soltera.

- La verdad es que no – aquella respuesta le hizo ponerse melancólica, en realidad, sabía muy pocas cosas de su madre, en su tiempo de casada, como madre era una figura autoritaria, dulce en ocasiones, pero con quién no tenía ninguna confianza, y después no habían tenido ocasión de hablar de muchas cosas - ¿Cómo se llamaba? – preguntó con un matiz de miedo, en su voz.

April respiró profundamente y contestó:

- Judy Rhodes.

- Ahora sí que no entiendo nada – se había quedado en estado de shock.

- Quinn, soy la hermana pequeña de tu madre – dijo despacio.

- ¿Mi tía? ¿April Rhodes es mi tía? – ahora sí que estaba alucinando – Me he criado sin saber nada de eso ¿por qué nunca estuviste en mi vida? ¿Por qué ahora sí? – mientras preguntaba iba de la sorpresa al enfado, como si fuese un partido de pin pon.

- Sí, soy tu tía y si no estuve en tu vida, es porque Rusell convenció a Judy de que yo era mala persona, que no beneficiaria en nada mi presencia a su vida – contestó pensativa – Quinn, mi vida ha sido una mierda desde el momento en que tu padre convenció a mi hermana para que se alejase de mí… con el tiempo, me metí en drogas y en bebida, y acabe convirtiéndome en la persona que Rusell le dijo a Judy que yo era, la alejo de mí, y después, nunca me permitieron verte. Cuando Will me invitó aquella vez que Rachel abandonó New Directions, quise recuperarlo todo, pero no podía salir de la bebida, mi estado era lamentable.

- ¿Y ahora has venido para quedarte? – le preguntó, sabía todo lo que había pasado con April después de la primera vez que se vieron, y estaba cansada de separar a gente que apreciaba, iba a aceptar esa noticia y después, en el futuro, ya tendría tiempo para conocer más detalles, de su "nueva" tía.

- Bueno, tengo que irme esta noche a Nueva York, una semana, tengo que arreglar un papeleo, y después volveré, y nos encargaremos de sacar a tu madre de la cárcel ¿de acuerdo? – sonrío segura de sus palabras.

- ¿Vas a pagar los abogados? – preguntó emocionada, con los ojos y la boca abiertas, aquella era la mejor noticia que alguien le podría haber dado.

- ¿No es obvio? – le sonrió – Ahora tengo el suficiente dinero como para enfrentarme a Rusell y acabar con él, ¡y lo pienso hacer! – Quinn notaba como su padre también había hecho daño a April, y cómo la mujer delante de ella, tenía las mismas ganas de que, aquel hombre pagase, por todas las injusticias que había cometido.

Quinn no pudo, ni quiso, evitar abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, gracias a ella, April, su tía, comenzaba a ver una pequeña luz al final del túnel.

- ¿Quieres cantar ahora? – le preguntó Quinn, devolviéndole la cálida sonrisa, observando sus facciones detenidamente, y dándose cuenta de las grandes semejanzas con su madre y con ella misma.

- ¿The Day I fall in love… tiene algún mensaje para tí?

- Más o menos, sonrío sin poder evitarlo.

- Esa Diva ¿eh? – preguntó divertida, golpeando delicadamente el hombro de Quinn.

- Rachel – no pudo evitar un suspiro – Ella… yo…

- ¿Estáis juntas? – preguntó April.

- No, aun no… ¿te molesta que yo sea…?

- ¡Oh no! ¡Para nada! El amor es amor, y Dios nunca se confunde, si os ha hecho enamoraros, es porque así tienes que ser las cosas.

- Gracias April, ¿tú eres Dolly?

- ¿Qué si soy Dolly? – preguntó confusa.

- En la canción, si quieres interpretar la parte de Dolly.

- Claro – se puso de pie, y se dirigió hacia el piano, donde su sobrina, ya estaba sentada.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Miraba como en el escenario, April y Quinn estaban a punto de cantar, se había quedado allí, durante parte de la conversación, sabía que no estaba bien escuchar conversaciones ajemas, pero quería cerciorarse de que Quinn estuviese bien, y recordó cómo hacia un par de años, Quinn había estado en el lugar que ella ocupaba en esos momentos, vigilando que todo fuera bien en la primera conversación de la Diva con Shelby. La reunión entre April y Quinn había ido mucho mejor de lo que pensaba.

Quinn comenzó a tocar el piano mientras cantaba.

**Sólo****un día cualquiera,****  
>Iniciando el camino de siempre<br>Entonces te miré a los ojos y supe  
>que hoy sería,<strong>

**Por primera vez para****mí****  
>El día que me enamore.<strong>

April la miró con una sonrisa y comenzó a cantar.

**El día en el que**** yo me**** enamore,****  
>El cielo será de un azul perfecto<br>Y yo le daré mi corazón para siempre  
>a alguien que,<br>Es como tú  
>El día que me enamore<strong>

Rachel las miraba maravilladas, por la complicidad creada en tan poco tiempo, y porque escuchar a Quinn cantar una canción tan romántica como aquella, derretía su corazón, sin remedio, de hecho se había sorprendido a sí misma suspirando.

April y Quinn cantaban el estribillo, ambas con una sonrisa, y dándole toda la emoción que merecía la canción.

**La gente dice****,****  
>que el amor es maravilloso<br>Que las campanas sonarán,  
>Los pájaros cantarán<br>Y los cielos se abrirán  
>Me pregunto dónde está esa gran sinfonía<br>Da la vuelta Beethoven,  
>¿No te gustaría jugar conmigo?<strong>

Quinn tocaba el piano, y Rachel disfrutaba de aquel sonido, deseando que por un segundo, la rubia pudiese verse a través de sus ojos, porque vería todo el talento, todo lo especial que realmente era.

**Y te prometo que nunca**

**Seré fiel, a alguien,****  
>a menos que sea a ti.<strong>

**El día en que me****enamore.**

**La gente dice****,  
>que el amor es maravilloso<br>Que las campanas sonarán,  
>Los pájaros cantarán<br>Y los cielos se abrirán  
>Me pregunto dónde está esa gran sinfonía<br>Da la vuelta Beethoven,  
>¿No te gustaría jugar conmigo?<strong>

Rachel estaba realmente emocionada, estaba enamorada de Quinn, y verla así, con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, y disfrutando de la música, era algo fascinante, miró a April, y sintió orgullo, y afecto hacia aquella mujer que le había devuelto la alegría a su rubia.

**Sólo****un día cualquiera,****  
>Iniciando el camino de siempre<br>Entonces te miré a los ojos y supe  
>que hoy sería,<strong>

**Por primera vez para****mí****  
>El día que me enamore.<strong>

Quinn cantó con seguridad:

**Y yo sé que estarás allí.**

April le respondió, cantando, poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de su sobrina, demostrándole ternura.

**Lo sé.**

Y ambas acabaron cantando juntas, mientras la melodía del piano se iba haciendo cada vez más suave, hasta desaparecer.

**El día que me****enamore.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Ya habían acabado las clases, pero aun no era hora de irse, Santana se había retado con Finn, en una batalla de dodgeball entre New Directions y Troubletones. Al parecer, no había podido contenerse al ver al chico por los pasillos, y lo había insultado "a la manera Santana", ahora lo único que le preocupaba era cuidar de Rachel, las explicaciones de la latina, podían esperar y las explicaciones de la Diva sobre lo que había ocurrido hacía dos días, también.

Sus ojos no se concentraban en otra cosa que no fueran los pantaloncitos cortos de Rachel, así que decidió acercarse a la morena, a lo mejor de cerca podría fijar sus ojos en alguna parte que no fuera en las hermosas piernas de la Diva.

- Hola – se acercó a la morena.

- Quinn – la rubia sonrió ante el tono de sorpresa y alegría de Rachel – Qué… ¿qué tal estás?

- Bien, ya he hablado con… - sabía que Rachel conocía aquella conversación con April, así que no tenía nada que ocultarle.

- ¿April? – sonrió Rachel.

- Sí, es increíble, es mi tía, y me va a ayudar con todo – le explicó emocionada.

Rachel no pudo contenerse y la abrazó con fuerza, acariciando su espalda y su pelo, para demostrarle su felicidad ante aquellas noticias.

- ¡Basta! – le pidió Quinn, haciendo que la morena se separase de ella.

- Perdón – Rachel se separó rápidamente, avergonzada.

Quinn entonces entendió que la Diva pensaba que era porque seguía enfadada con ella, así que delicadamente, poniendo una mano debajo de su mentón, hizo que la mirase a los ojos.

- Soy humana Rach – le dijo con dulzura – Y tú abrazándome así, mi corazón me va a estallar – le sonrió.

- Me gustas – contestó sincera Rachel – Y quiero que sepas que yo nunca… nunca he hecho nada con él.

Aquello la hizo sonreír aun más ampliamente, sabía que era cierto desde el momento en que Santana se lo había dicho, pero la confirmación por parte de la Diva, lo hacía aun más real.

- A mí también me gustas – le acarició la mejilla – Quédate atrás, no quiero que te hagan daño – siguió acariciándole la mejilla.

- Para – le pidió esta vez la Diva, mirándola con ternura.

- ¿Por qué? – la miró abriendo los ojos, sorprendida.

- Yo también estoy un poco sensible – le sonrió – Nunca quise que creyeras que iba a hacer "algo" con Finn, yo no quería que te preocupases por mí, y después no entendí porque te pusiste así… lo siento, he sido una tonta.

- Rachel, olvídalo, todo está bien, no quiero pensar en él, quiero centrarme tan solo en dos cosas, en que al fin he encontrado a alguien que me ayudará a enfrentarme a mi padre, y lo que siento por ti y tú sientes por mí, las terceras personas están de más.

- Te besaría ahora mismo – confesó absorta en sus palabras, en sus ojos, y en la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de la ex animadora.

- De momento, colócate atrás, esto puede ponerse peligroso – le pidió.

- ¿Y tú? – preguntó preocupada.

- Me quedaré delante protegiéndote.

- Pero también puede ser peligroso para ti, yo tampoco quiero que te hagan daño.

- Rach, son las Troubletones, y tú eres nuestra estrella, seguro que corres más peligro que yo, por favor, colócate detrás de mí – dijo viendo como se acercaba Mike - Mike y yo os protegeremos ¿verdad que sí amigo? – dijo cuando Tina y su amigo estaban cerca de ellas.

- Claro que sí, será mejor que os pongáis detrás, aun no puedo creer que vayamos a pelear así – comentó el chico.

- Al parecer Santana y Finn se han peleado – comentó Kurt acercándose a ellos.

- Lógico, lo raro es que no se pelearan después de todo lo que ha pasado - constató Tina, mientras todos la miraban sorprendidos – Santana es la líder de Troubletones, y Finn es ahora el líder de New Directions, al parecer… nadie lo nombró a él, pero así es.

- Sí tienes razón, nadie le nombro jefe – se acercó Blaine.

- Bueno, ahora no hay tiempo para pensar en esas cosas – dijo Quinn – Al fin y al cabo ahí llegan las Troubletones – vio como llegaba Santana rodeada de "sus chicas".

Finalmente Kurt y Rachel fueron a hablar algo alejados del resto del grupo, Quinn se los quedó mirando un instante, parecía que seguían enfadados, y supuso que debía ser a consecuencia de la participación de ambos en las elecciones de instituto. Aunque no tuvo más tiempo, ya que comenzaron a posicionarse para "la batalla".

En cuanto Quinn vio que Rachel se adelantaba, le volvió a señalar que fuera para atrás, esta vez más autoritariamente, así que finalmente el equipo tenía dos líneas, Finn, Mike, Artie, Puck y Quinn se pusieron delante, Tina, Rachel, Kurt y Rory detrás.

El juego tampoco estaba tan mal, de hecho se lo estaba pasando bien, le recordaba su tiempo como animadora, donde prácticamente todos los días había una "pelea" como la que acontecía en aquellos momentos, paró varios balones que iban hacia Rachel y eliminó a aquellas que habían osado lanzarle los balones a su Diva.

Quinn se fijó en la latina, y vio como Santana le guiñaba un ojo, y miraba disimuladamente a Finn, la conocía perfectamente, y sabía que idea le rondaba por la cabeza, y no le pareció mala idea en absoluto, así que le guiño un ojo, y afirmó con un gesto de su cabeza, y se formó una sonrisa en el rostro de ambas. Sujetaron cada una, una pelota, y se la lanzaron con todas las fuerzas a Finn en la cabeza, haciéndole daño.

- ¡¿Te has vuelto loca Quinn? ¡SOY DE TU EQUIPO! – le recriminó doliéndose del fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

- Tú no eres de mi equipo Finn, ¡nunca lo vas a ser! – se enfrentó a él.

- Lo que has hecho a Rachel está fatal – espetó Brittany al chico.

- ¿Es por eso? ¡Vaya Quinn, no pensé que te molestará que toquetease un poco a Rachel! ¿La querías toda enterita para ti? – preguntó hiriente.

- ¡Cierra el pico! – Quinn estaba a punto de pegarle, pero Mike la abrazó por detrás, evitando que se abalanzara sobre él.

- Para Quinn, no caigas a su nivel, te está provocando – le susurró Mike en el oído, intentando que se tranquilizara.

Rachel se acercó aun más a Quinn, y la abrazó, para que calmara los nervios que aun tenía, ambas miraron enfadadas a Finn y fue la Diva quién habló.

- ¡Tú nunca me has tocado, porque yo nunca te lo he permitido! – dijo aun en brazos de Quinn – ¡Y no puedo creer que intentase no hacerte daño, cuando a ti no te ha importado hacérmelo a mí!, ¡diciendo todas esas mentiras!

- Esto es el colmo ¿y ahora me vais a decir que estáis juntas? Ahora entiendo que Mike se peleará conmigo, estaba defendiendo a su… lo que sea… que sea Quinn para él – dijo despectivamente.

- Mi amiga ¿esa palabra te suena? – Mike estaba hastío del comportamiento de Finn – Y no tiene nadie porque enterarse de eso, así que para.

- Mira, mi novia, resulta ser una bollera que está colgada por esta loca y rebelde sin causa, que se cree muy madura, y es una niñata, con su motito, haciendo carreras ilegales, para sentirse más mayor, y aun llora porque su papaíto la abandonó – aquello dejo congelada a Quinn, el dolor volvía a amenazar con romperla.

- ¡NO SOY TU NOVIA! ¡Y QUINN ES MUCHO MEJOR DE LO QUE TÚ SERAS JAMÁS! – le gritó Rachel, aquello era la gota que colmó el vaso.

- Sí, claro, mejor que yo… ¿En tus sueños? – rió irónico Finn.

- ¿Y tú eres mi hermano? – preguntó Kurt con lagrimas en los ojos – Tú no tienes ni idea de nada para atacar a Quinn de ese modo y además, no llames así a Rachel, no puedo creer que seas mi hermano – Kurt salió de allí corriendo y llorando.

- Eres un imbécil Finn – dijo Santana acercándose a Quinn – Cualquier chica se enamoraría antes de Quinn que de ti. Eres un estúpido, perdedor, bocazas, con el cuerpo más anti sexy que he visto en mi vida, que no tiene idea de nada, y aun así se atreve a tratar a las personas como si fuesen inferiores.

- ¿Me pegáis y encima tengo que escuchar esto? – preguntó dando una patada al aire.

- Creo que le has hecho más daño a Rachel, Quinn, y Kurt, de lo que te han podido doler a ti los golpes – dijo Blaine, saliendo a toda prisa detrás de su novio.

- Él tiene razón tío, te has pasado – contestó serio Puck – No tienes derecho a hablar así, y a inventarte mentiras de mi sexy princesa judía.

- Esto es el colmo – cogió un balón y se lo lanzó con rabia a Quinn, quién no se lo esperaba y finalmente le abrió una brecha en la ceja.

- ¿Estás loco? – preguntó Rachel, preocupándose por el estado de Quinn.

- Mira, o te pierdes de mi vista, o esta vez no hay entrenadora que me frene – le amenazó claramente Mike, completamente enfadado por lo que acababa de presenciar, y comenzó a empujar a Finn.

- Y además yo estoy en su equipo – dijo Puck, situándose al lado de Mike - ¡Hacerle daño a una dama no está bien, tío! – dijo señalándole con el dedo - ¡Eso no se hace!

- ¡Lo que me faltaba! – dijo saliendo de allí, dando patadas y golpes a todo lo que se encontraba a su paso.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Santana a Quinn.

- Sí, no es nada – pero un calor comenzó a salir de su ceja.

- ¿Cómo que no es nada? – preguntó Rachel, examinando la frente de su chica- Estás sangrando cari… Quinn – dijo preocupada, aunque evitando decirle "cariño" delante de todos.

- Voy a por un botiquín – se ofreció Sugar – De mientras podrías llevarla al baño y limpiarle la herida.

- Sí – afirmó segura Rachel, cogiendo de la mano a Quinn.

- ¡Pero sí no es nada! – de repente tanta preocupación por parte de sus amigos, comenzó a aturdirla.

- Quinn estás sangrando, Rachel va a ir al baño a limpiarte, mientras Brit, Sugar y yo vamos a por el botiquín – le ordenó Santana – ¡Y se acabaron las tonterías!, no te comportes como un bebe, esa herida está demasiado cerca del ojo.

x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Se dirigía hacia el baño, con Quinn cogida de la mano, la sensación de bienestar por volver a estar a su lado, era superior a ella. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Pero también estaba preocupada, el estúpido de Finn se había pasado, no le importaba lo que dijera de ella, pero sí que hubiera herido a Quinn.

La arrastró hacia el baño, e hizo que se apoyase en el mármol de las picas de los lavamanos.

- Estoy bien Rach, deja de preocuparte – le pidió Quinn.

- ¿No lo entiendes verdad? – la rubia la miró confusa – No puedo dejar de preocuparme por ti, así que no me lo sigas pidiendo.

- Pero tampoco me dio tan fuerte- trató de tranquilizarla, mientras Rachel limpiaba la herida.

- Me da igual lo fuerte o flojo que te diese, Finn no debería haber hecho ¡JAMÁS!. Sé que puede dolerle que lo nuestro haya acabado, y sé que puede dolerle saber que estoy enamorada de ti, pero así son las cosas – suspiró agobiada.

- ¿Enamorada de mí? Eso suena tan bien, jodidamente perfecto – sonrió, con una sonrisa que derretía el corazón de Rachel.

- Eso no viene al caso y vigila tu vocabulario, señorita – le regañó.

- Rachel, si yo te perdiera también me volvería loca – le acarició la mejilla- no culpo a Finn por golpearme, pero si por tratarte mal.

- Pero es que estoy cansada de que sufras por mi culpa, yo sólo quiero cuidarte, y siempre acabas sufriendo por mí – suspiró decepcionada, apartando la mirada.

- Rachel - le llamó la atención para que volviera a mirarla – no sé donde estaría si no fuese por ti, y esa es la verdad. Tal vez todo el sufrimiento tenga que ocurrir porque después será recompensado con algo más grande – sonrió segura de sus palabras.

- No sabía que eras tan profunda – desde luego era una faceta de la rubia que desconocía, aparte de todo lo bueno que ya sabía, ahora resultaba que también era una persona filosófica.

- Bueno, y ahora que has descubierto otro de mis encantos – le guiñó el ojo – Después de tanto sufrimiento necesito un poco de recompensa –dijo señalando con sus labios, con uno de sus dedos.

Aquello hizo reír a Rachel, la manera juguetona que tenía Quinn de pedir que la besara, se acercó despacio acelerándose su corazón, porque realmente anhelaba probar esos labios que la rubia le estaba ofreciendo sin dudas, mostrándole toda la seguridad en ella, aun a pesar de los últimos acontecimientos.

Finalmente probó los labios de Quinn despacio, sin miedo, pero el sentimiento de amor y pasión que habían tenido preso hasta ese momento, hizo que el beso comenzase a ser más pasional, la boca de Quinn se abrió para dejar paso a la delicada y cálida lengua de Rachel, quién se derretía en aquel momento, nunca había sentido nada como aquello, nadie le había hecho sentir lo que le hacía sentir Quinn.

Justo cuando sus lenguas comenzaban a jugar llevadas por la pasión, se abrió la puerta de repente, interrumpiendo aquel momento.

- ¡Rachel, creo que no se hizo daño ahí dentro! - Rachel se sonrojó plenamente ante aquellas palabras, y aquella interrupción.

- ¡Santana! – le regañó Brittany – No les hagas eso.

Quinn y Rachel se separaron y no pudieron evitar sonreírse.

- ¡Señorita enfermera creo que ha ido usted más allá de sus obligaciones con su paciente! – le bromeó en un susurro Quinn, haciendo que su sonrisa aun fuese más amplia.

- ¡Aparta enana! – Santana la apartó con sutileza de Quinn, a pesar de sus palabras, llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro - ¿Estás mejor? – le preguntó con doble sentido a Quinn.

- Estoy perfecta, ya no me sangra la herida – hizo una mueca divertida - pero es que encontré por el camino a la mejor enfermera que hay – le sonrió.

- Sí quieres te dejo mi disfraz – le propuso Santana mirando a Rachel alzando una ceja, esperando una respuesta por parte de la Diva – Pero por favor, iros a un hotel.

Finalmente la latina tapó bien la herida de Quinn, con una gasa y unas tiritas, y Quinn volvió a abrazar a la Diva, sin ningún apuro, delante de sus amigas. Santana y Brittany no las iban a juzgar, y Sugar parecía hacer todo lo que las otras dos chicas hiciesen, como si se tratará de su hija o algo parecido, así que se sentían cómodas, aunque ya no estuvieran a solas.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**(Fin del capítulo 18)**

**Ahora resulta que Quinn tenía más familia, y ni siquiera lo sabía…. "****La vida te da sorpresas, **_**sorpresas te da la vida ay Dios**_**" LOL. Es que April tenía que estar en mi fanfic, simplemente, adoro a Kristin Chenoweth, ¿alguién leyó el mensaje de Kristin diciéndole a Dianna lo guapa que estaba en la portada de Nylon? Esa mujer es adorable y se me ocurrió porque **

**a) quería a April en mi fanfic **

**b) Viendo fotos de Charlotte Ross, y Kristin Chenoweth, me recordaron === ver siguientes fotos: http: / 27 . media . tumblr . com / tumblr _ lb587sZcIR1qexioio1 _ r1 _500 .jpg http: / 27 . media . tumblr . com / tumblr _ l52uaiHVl91qazf29o1 _ 500 . jpg y http: / imageshack . us / f/202/31302393009717043554827 .jpg/ (acordaos de unir las separaciones) **

**c) Porque alguien tenía que intentar ayudar a la pobre Quinn ¿no?**

**Gracias como siempre por vuestros comentarios, y perdón por la demora, pero tuve una semana bastante "movidita".**

**La canción es de la película Beethoven (creo que la segunda parte), la cantan Dolly Parton y James Ingram, aquí está el link:**

**http: / youtu . be / Air4rBoCnEY**

**Cómo siempre y para agradeceros que os toméis el tiempo para dejar vuestros reviews, aquí mis respuestas a vuestros reviews del capítulo anterior.**

**Vfor : Gracias por tu comentario, y estoy de acuerdo, Santana es lo más.**

**Faberry-10 : Sí me gusta escribir Pezberry! Rachel no podía hacer esas cosas, teniendo a Quinn.**

**Lubov : Sí adoré la semana Achele, y sí, yo también hubiera preferido de todas todas, que la de las fotos con ellas fuese Naya, no tengo nada en contra de Heather, pero Naya es… mi regalo de Navidad LOL.**

**Darkhannock : Finn es un capullo, pero algo le espera en próximos capítulos, veremos a ver que es. Tampoco eran tan malas las sorpresas de este capi ¿no?**

**GleekBy Lo sé, sé que me pides Brittana, y habrá Brittana en breve, don't worry : ) Santana es un encanto, lo que pasa que no se deja ver.**

**Karo Baker Aclararse, parece que se han aclarado.**

**I'm a sinner Supuestamente Dianna estaba con Sebastian Stan, pero ella no ha dicho ni una palabra sobre esa relación, y lo de que han roto porque Dianna es muy celosa y no dejaba que ninguna chica se acercara a Sebastian, me suena a publicistas (y además de los malos)**

**LucyRiot : No mates a Rachel por Dios! Que entonces se me acaba el fanfic LOL.**

**ChloeFreja Sobre lo que comentas también habrá algo en próximos capítulos (si es que las ideas me burbujean en la cabeza, pero el tiempo me escasea)**

**Andre22: Bienvenida al mundo de como usaría registrada! Y Gracias por comentar en mi fanfic, me alegro que te esté gustando el fanfic, y sí Quinn lo pasa realmente mal, aunque ahora haya un poco de luz.**

**spyireland : Exactamente LOL**

**VanDarkness : Mi pregunta para ti es clara ¿Este capítulo era lo que esperabas que pasase? LOL. Por cierto en breve Quinn/Brit friendship.**

**gbrujndl : Pezberry me gusta como amistad, pero no me imagino a Rachel y Santana compartiendo sexo salvaje, ni ningún otro tipo de sexo LOL. Así que... ¿me sigue una Rivera? OH QUE ORGULLO! : D jajaja**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola, he vuelto! : | Siento el horrible retraso, os he hecho un capítulo largo para compensarlo. El mundo se confabulo en mi contra con una pesadilla que se llama "Navidad", y que me mantuvo alejada del ordenador durante muchos días, sólo podía escribir algunas cosillas vía twitter gracias a mi super mobil… LOL. Sin más, espero que os guste:**

XIX

(Visto por Quinn)

Quinn estaba absolutamente agotada y bastante triste, llevaba una tarde de locos, no se podía definir de otra manera.

Primero había ido a visitar a Shelby, para poder estar con Beth. La visita de April, dos días antes, le había dado fuerza para enfrentarse, de nuevo, a aquella mujer. Le había comprado un regalo a su hija, un peluche de pato para ser exactos, ya que había escuchado decir a Brit, que eran los peluches preferidos de los niños, pero en vez de poder dárselo pacíficamente, su desventura había comenzado nada más entrar en la tienda… cuando se había casi peleado con la dependienta, para que se lo envolviese para regalo. Al llegar a casa de Shelby con toda la ilusión por ver a su hija, la mujer la echó del piso casi a patadas, negándole que viera a su hija y echándole en cara todo lo que había hecho, todas las trampas para volver a tener la custodia de su pequeña. Se habían peleado ferozmente, sin embargo, todo lo que se había quedado grabado en la mente de Quinn, tras aquella pelea, era una frase que la destrozaba por dentro:

"No puedo hacer nada para que te alejes de mi otra hija, ¡aunque Dios sabe que si por mi fuera, no volverías a ver a ninguna de las dos!, ¡ni a Beth, ni a Rachel!, ¡no mereces estar en sus vidas!"

Cuando salió de allí con todo el enfado del mundo, y la indignación por cómo le había tratado Shelby, recibió la llamada de Puck. No le apetecía lo más mínimo hablar con el chico, así que espero a la tercera llamada a contestar.

- ¿Qué quieres Puck? – le preguntó, exasperada por la insistencia.

- ¿Puedes venir a mi casa, por favor? – Quinn notó un deje de tristeza en su voz, y por más que quisiera negarlo, ella se preocupaba por él, al fin y al cabo, eran amigos.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? – indagó, para cerciorarse de que, no era una extraña estratagema del chico.

- Sí, pero quiero hablarlo contigo, es importante.

Quinn no se lo pensó más, y condujo su moto en dirección a la casa de su amigo.

x-x-x-x-

(Visto por Quinn)

Dos horas más tarde su cabreó no podía ir más en aumento, o su cabeza explotaría. Shelby, aquella mujer que tanto la menospreciaba, había jugado con los sentimientos de Puck, lo había llevado a la cama, para después, echarlo de su vida también. No podía creer que Rachel tuviese dentro suyo, genes de aquella mujer tan absolutamente manipuladora y sin sentimientos. Había pasado abrazada al chico, una hora de reloj, Puck lo necesitaba, había estado llorando, y se había sincerado con ella.

Al parecer, el chico duro y rebelde del instituto, tenía su corazón destrozado desde que Lauren Zizes lo abandonó, no se había vuelto a fijar en ninguna chica, pero Shelby era una mujer, no una chica del instituto, además ahora era, la madre de Beth, y él pensó que tal vez tendría la oportunidad de crear una familia a su lado.

Se había llevado otra gran desilusión en su vida, cuando se dio cuenta que Shelby simplemente, lo estaba usando. Puck no confiaba en ninguno de los chicos para hablar sobre ello, con ellos tenía que guardar una imagen, sin embargo, sí había confiado en Quinn, quién ahora pensaba la mejor manera para vengarse de aquella mujer.

Lo único que la alegraba, es que Puck, tras la conversación, le había confesado que él creía en ella, que sabía que ella no era una perdedora de Lima, y que seguro que acabaría consiguiendo sus sueños, y que todo en su vida volvería a ir bien. Aquello era lo que le gustaba de Puck, por fuera podía parecer el chico más rebelde y pasota del mundo, pero escondía un corazón de oro, corazón al cual ella había necesitado ponerle algunas tiritas.

Se dirigía con su moto a su motel, ya era tarde para ir a ver a Rachel, quién seguro estaría durmiendo, ya que se levantaba pronto cada mañana para hacer sus ejercicios, se lamentaba, ya que aquella tarde no había podido siquiera escribirle un mensaje, aunque lo haría antes de acostarse, así sería lo primero que la morena leyese por la mañana. Sonreía, pensando en aquel mensaje que debía escribir, debía ocurrírsele algo "interesante" para "animar" la mañana a su Diva, el día siguiente iba a ser realmente importante para ella.

Siguió conduciendo su moto, hasta que vio el cartel del motel. De repente, su vista, se lleno de una imagen que la desubicó por completo. Justo al lado de la puerta de su habitación, vio a Santana sentada en el suelo, abrazándose las rodillas, y por lo que podía ver a través de la visera de su casco, su amiga estaba llorando desconsolada. Aparcó rápidamente, indiscutiblemente preocupada y salió corriendo, hacia donde estaba su amiga.

- Santana – le susurró agachándose, y sorprendiéndose cuando está le abrazó - ¡Ey! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó aun con su amiga entre sus brazos.

- Mi abuela me ha echado de casa, no tenía otro sitio a donde ir – seguía llorando abatida.

- Vamos dentro, estás helada – dijo acariciándole la mejilla y el brazo, mientras la animaba, ayudándola a levantarse.

- Siento haber… siento molestarte… - bajó la mirada, tratando de secarse las lágrimas, mientras seguía los pasos de la rubia – No sabía dónde ir. No quiero traerte más problemas de los que tienes.

- ¡Déjate de bobadas! Eres mi hermana, Santana, lo que no entiendo es porque no me has llamado antes, lo hubiera dejado todo y hubiera venido antes – contestó seria y sincera.

- Apagué mi teléfono, Brit y tu novia me iban a volver loca con tanta llamada – suspiró, sentándose pesadamente en una silla, tapando su cara, avergonzada de tanto llorar.

- ¿Brit y mi novia? – preguntó extrañada.

- Sí, Brit sabía que iba a hablar con mi abuela, y al parecer ya esperaba malas noticias, porque llevan dos horas llamándome sin parar. Ya sabes tu novia y mi Brit, son bastante amigas.

- Es raro, yo no tengo ninguna llamada – dijo sacando su móvil, y sentándose al lado - ¡Mierda apagué mi móvil! – exclamó comprobando que, efectivamente, su móvil estaba apagado. Se preguntó a sí misma, en silencio, cuando habría sido que había apagado el móvil, quizá después de la llamada de Puck, iba demasiado nerviosa después de la conversación con Shelby, y tal vez había cometido aquel error.

- ¡Uy tu novia te mata! – sonrió tristemente.

- No creo… no me había dado cuenta – el móvil comenzó a sonarle, notificándole todas las llamadas y mensajes perdidos, después de sonar una treintena de veces, paró, y el rostro de Quinn, se transformó en una mueca de "incomodidad" sabía perfectamente que Rachel estaría enfadada por no haberle contestado - ¡Ups! Creo que sí, me va a matar – intentó hacer sonreír a Santana – Bueno, ahora las llamaremos, pero cuéntame primero que ha ocurrido.

- Últimamente he estado peleándome mucho con Finn en el instituto – Quinn la miró alzando una ceja, ¿_y quién no se había estado peleando con él últimamente_? Desde luego ella no era la excepción – Bueno… más de lo normal, después del momentazo "me he acostado con la Diva"- torció la sonrisa, era su confesión de que por encima de todo, las peleas venían por proteger a Quinn - La cosa es que a ese idiota sin cerebro, no se le ocurrió otra cosa, que gritar en mitad del pasillo del instituto, qué cuando iba YO a salir del armario y que lo que me pasaba es que estaba enamorada de Brittany, y ella a mí no me quería.

Quinn abrió la boca y los ojos de par en par, justo cuando pensaba que Finn no podía ser más imbécil, ¡zas! ¡Él iba y se superaba!

- La cosa es qué… – siguió explicando la latina – una campaña en contra de Sue Sylvester y su carrera al poder, se ha hecho eco de mi "salida del armario a la fuerza" y lo ha utilizado en su contra, dejando clara que soy lesbiana – aunque al principio no le había costado explicarlo, cada vez le era más difícil y las lagrimas volvían a sus ojos y a su voz. Quinn cogió su mano, demostrándole que ella no la iba a dejar sola – Estaba pasando unos días con mi abuela, así que antes de que saliera el anuncio lo quise hablar con ella, le confesé lo que soy y lo que siento por Brit – en aquellos momentos lloraba abiertamente – ¡Mi mayor pesadilla se ha hecho realidad!

Quinn abandonó su cómoda posición en la silla, para ponerse de cuclillas frente a Santana y mirarle con sus ojos verdosos, mostrándole que podía confiar en ella, que ella la apoyaba.

- No estás sola S, nunca te voy a dejar sola en esto ¿de acuerdo?

Durante años se habían peleado, reconciliado, enfrentado, perdonado, y ambas tenían una reputación de chicas fuertes, pero ambas sabían, en el fondo, que no debían mantener esa reputación cuando se trataba de su amistad.

Santana alzó su mirada, y se encontró con la mirada franca de Quinn, lo cual le devolvió la sonrisa a su cara.

Ambas estuvieron hablando durante un buen rato, consiguiendo que el humor de la latina fuese mucho mejor, hasta que fueron interrumpidas por una llamada de Rachel al teléfono de Quinn.

- Diga… - contestó tímida la rubia, ya que sabía que iba a recibir bronca.

- ¡¿PERO SE PUEDE SABER DONDE TE HABIAS METIDO? – le gritó Rachel.

- ¡Ey! Cálmate, no me grites… ¡Dios casi me dejas sorda! – contestó molesta después de aquel grito.

- Era mi última llamada desesperada, no sabia donde te habías metido… ¿Sabes lo de Santana? – le preguntó tratando de calmarse y justificarse.

- Santana está aquí conmigo – le dijo sin más.

- ¿Y se puede saber donde os habíais metido las dos? – preguntó al borde de un ataque de nervios – Brit está conmigo, ¡llevamos preocupadas toda la tarde!

- Estamos en el motel – dijo girando sus ojos, y suspirando de modo divertido, lo que hizo reír a Santana – Estamos bien.

- Quinn no te rías de mí ¿vale? – le pidió escapándosele unas lagrimas, algo que notó Quinn enseguida.

- Rach… lo siento, es sólo que encuentro adorable que te preocupes por mí –sonrió, más aun, viendo la mueca de contradicción de Santana.

- Dile a la latina que está contigo, que tiene a Brit super preocupada. Estuvo a punto de ir a casa de la abuela de Santana a salvarla, por si la había secuestrado – confesó.

- ¿Es demasiado tarde para que vengáis al motel? – preguntó Quinn finalmente, viendo que la preocupación de ambas chicas era desmedida – Creo que San necesita contaros algo.

Santana negó con la cabeza y la mano, no sabía cómo explicarle aquello a Brittany, debía pensarlo con claridad, pero el "daño" ya estaba hecho.

- ¿Y nos quedamos a dormir allí? – preguntó Rachel, haciendo caer en cuenta a Quinn, de lo que eso acarreaba.

- Bueno tengo sofá, tú y yo podemos dormir en la cama… - comenzó a flirtear la rubia.

- O tal vez… Brit y yo dormimos en la cama cómodas, mientras tú y Santana os quedáis en el sofá – Rachel le dio la otra opción, visiblemente molesta.

- ¡Oh nena! ¡Vamos no te enfades conmigo! De todas maneras si te atreves a que Santana y yo durmamos juntas… - trató de bromear.

- ¡Mejor no! – exclamó casi sin pensarlo, lo que irremediablemente hizo reír a Quinn.

- Ven con Brit, Rach, la situación es seria – confesó al darse cuenta de nuevo de la mirada perdida y ausente de Santana – Pero estamos bien, tranquila.

- En media hora estamos allí, ¡Ah! Y Quinn… – dijo rápidamente captando aun más, si era posible, la atención de su chica – Te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero Rach – sonrío abiertamente – Lleva cuidado, es tarde.

Colgó el teléfono, y volvió a prestar atención a su amiga.

- ¡Ey S, todo se solucionará!

- No quiero ir mañana al instituto – dijo negando con la cabeza.

- Tú eres más valiente que eso – le animó.

- Tal vez no – resopló.

- ¡Santana López, tú eres mi sustituta en la capitanía de las animadoras, no me hagas avergonzarme de ti, tú puedes con esto y mucho más, además tienes a Brit, me tienes a mí, y tienes a todo el Glee Club a tu lado!

- Tal vez tengas razón, pero… ¡DIOS! Todo el mundo lo sabe ahora…

- ¿Y qué? Eso no cambia quién eres – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Nada te hace rendirte? – preguntó inquieta.

- ¿Te recuerdo mi pelo rosa, y mis pintas punks autodestructivas? – rió irónica- Claro que muchas veces he tenido ganas de rendirme después de todo lo que me ha pasado, después de todo lo que aun me pasa, pero me tomó tiempo para respirar y cerrar los ojos, y ahí está Rachel, ahí estás tú, el Glee Club, Emma, Will, mi madre, y ahora April – sonrió pensativa - sé que tengo que luchar por vosotros, y que vosotros estáis a mi lado – Hay momentos como pensar que Finn tenía a Rach, o todo lo que me ha pasado esta tarde, que me hacen tener ganas de rendirme, pero… ¿sabes qué? Yo soy Quinn Fabray, tú eres Santa Lopez, y si el mundo nos da la espalda, ¡le patearemos el culo!, es nuestro estilo – le guiñó el ojo, Santana sonrió ampliamente.

- Eres la mejor amiga que se puede tener – ambas volvieron a abrazarse.

- Te lo dije antes, soy tu hermana – chocó su puño contra el de la latina, una señal de amistad que hacían desde que eran pequeñas.

A los pocos minutos sonó la puerta, alguien llamaba.

- Ahí están nuestras Julietas – sonrió Santana.

- Abre por favor, voy a acabar de preparar la ensalada – dijo desde la cocina, con todo el lio de aquel día aun no habían cenado.

- ¡Aquí estáis! – Quinn escuchó exclamar nerviosa a Brittany desde la cocina, aunque el lugar fuese pequeño, había una pequeña separación que no le permitía ver con claridad la puerta de entrada a la habitación.

- Sí, siento haberos preocupado, Quinn está en la cocina – fue la respuesta de Santana.

Quinn siguió inmersa en la preparación de la ensalada, hasta que notó unos brazos rodeando su cintura.

- ¿Sabes lo preocupada que me tenías? – preguntó la persona que la abrazaba en aquellos momentos.

- Rachel…lo siento, de verdad- dijo girándose, y abrazando a la morena – La de esta tarde ha sido la tarde más agobiante en mucho, tiempo… bueno no en tanto – dijo recordando la tarde donde pensó que su chica había perdido la virginidad con Finn. Le dio un beso corto en la boca, cómo señal de afecto, pero también para demostrarse a sí misma, que Rachel estaba ahora con ella.

- Mi madre me dijo que habías ido a ver a Beth – comentó.

- ¿Y qué más se supone que te ha dicho esa zorra? – aquello era lo último que le quedaba por oír, ahora resulta que Shelby estaba metiéndose de nuevo en la vida de Rachel, quizá confabulando en su contra.

- ¿Te quieres tranquilizar? Sé que vuestra relación no es buena, y no estoy de acuerdo en que piense que no debemos estar juntas – le sonrió – Le pedí ayuda para la carta de recomendación a la NYDA, y sólo quería saber si ya la había acabado.

- Lo que sea – volvió su vista a la ensalada.

- No te enfades – volvió a pedirle de un modo cariñoso.

- ¡Es que me amarga! Esa mujer me odia, en todos los sentidos, ¡ME ODIA! Y ha hecho de mi tarde un infierno, directa e indirectamente – suspiró abatida.

- No puedo hacer nada para cambiarla Quinn, pero sabes que yo no estoy de acuerdo, yo te quiero y me da igual lo que ella diga, tú eres una gran persona, mira lo que hiciste con Santana – señaló fuera de la pequeña cocina, cómo Santana y Brittany se abrazaban aun sentadas en el sofá – Pero sabes que necesitaba su firma en mi carta de recomendación para tener más posibilidades.

- Tú no necesitas a nadie para entrar en esa escuela, tu talento es la mejor carta de presentación – Rachel le dio otro beso corto ante aquella respuesta - No me hagas caso, estoy bastante agobiada, ¿quieres ir a tomar algo fuera, y así dejamos qué estas dos…? – le cogió la mano y la miró a los ojos, en modo de disculpa.

- ¡No se hable más!, vayamos a tomar algo… - paró en seco- ¡Espera! ¿Y la ensalada?

- Se la dejaremos a ellas – sonrió, viendo como Santana volvía a parecer feliz, entre los brazos de la bailarina.

x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Y ahí estaba aquella sonrisa que la volvía loca, y le nublaba la razón, Quinn era una persona maravillosa, y a ella también le sacaba de quicio que su familia, ni Shelby, ni sus padres, quisieran entender que Quinn había cambiado, ya no era la chica que la insultaba, junto con su dos otras amigas animadoras. De hecho la situación había cambiado tanto, que Quinn era su chica, y las dos habían dejado a solas, durante un rato, en su habitación de motel, a Santana y Brittany. Ninguna de las tres la insultaban, porque habían formado una familia, las cuatro se habían sentido abandonadas en algún momento de sus vidas, pero juntas no se sentían solas, y a pesar de la situación, estaban demostrándose, que el amor lo gana todo.

En aquellos momentos, iba subida en la moto, agarrada a la cintura de la rubia, Quinn iba despacio, disfrutando de aquel paseo, tanto como ella, llegaron a una cafetería.

Hacía el suficiente frio y era lo suficientemente tarde, como para tomarse un buen tazón de chocolate vegano caliente.

- ¿Qué ha pasado entonces esta tarde con Santana? – Rachel preguntó por la latina, porque sabía que posiblemente Quinn no le contestaría sobre ella misma y sus problemas aquella tarde.

- Finn la ha sacado a la fuerza del armario – contestó sin más – Y una campaña en contra de Sue Sylvester se ha hecho eco, ahora todo el estado sabe que Santana es lesbiana.

- ¡Ese idiota! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan tonto? – preguntó llena de rabia.

- ¡Y yo que sé, y pensar que hemos estado peleadas por él durante mucho tiempo!

- Deja el pasado en el pasado – le sonrió con afecto, mientras tomaba un poco de chocolate.

- Mañana acaba la campaña, así que el video iba a salir esta noche, Santana ha querido decírselo antes a su abuela, y su abuela la ha echado de casa.

- Brit dijo que iba a pasar – comentó con pena – Su abuela es muy tradicionalista, la madre de Santana no tanto… - dijo ausente, sumergida en su taza.

- Lo sé, ha sido mala suerte que su madre estuviera en un viaje de negocios – comentó apenada.

- Ha sido una suerte que te tuviera a ti – fue su afectuosa respuesta.

- He estado toda la tarde fuera, me la encontré llorando en mi puerta, esperándome – contestó con tristeza y arrepentimiento por no haber estado antes - ¿Cómo te va la presentación de mañana a las elecciones estudiantiles Miss President? – quería cambiar de conversación, estaba claro que iban a apoyar a Santana, pasase lo que pasase a partir de aquel momento, así que hablar más del tema era hurgar en la herida, más aun sin hablar con Brit.

- Pues querrá saber la primera Dama, que estoy absolutamente nerviosa, pero ya tengo mi discurso preparado, voy a vencer – dijo cruzándose de brazos y adoptando una pose de Diva exagerada.

- No me cabe duda de que ganarás – admitió cogiéndole la mano y besándosela – Me he entrenado demasiado para ser la primera Dama – bromeó.

Rachel se derretía en cada gesto que Quinn tenía con ella, deseaba que por momentos, Shelby y sus padres pudieran verla con los ojos que ella la veía. Se darían cuenta entonces, de que Quinn era una persona especial, su pareja ideal, que a pesar del dolor que tenía por dentro, sabía sacar magia de las pequeñas cosas.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

A la mañana siguiente, estaba esperando en la gran pista del gimnasio, sentada en una silla, junto con Brit, Kurt y Rick Nelson, los otros candidatos a la presidencia estudiantil. Quinn llegó corriendo a la sala, junto con Puck, Mike, Tina, y April, al pasar por su lado, le guiño el ojo a Rachel en señal de ánimos, y se sentó esperando que Rachel diese el discurso.

La morena no quería defraudarla, quería demostrarle el gran discurso que había preparado. Se concentró tanto como pudo, tanto fue así que, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Rick y Brittany ya habían hablado, se lamentó de no haber prestado atención a lo que decía su amiga.

Fue el turno para Kurt, y el chico, aunque nervioso, se levantó y se puso frente al micrófono, para dar su discurso.

- Hola, Soy Kurt Hummel. Las últimas semanas, he intentado dirigirme al problema real de la obesidad en este colegio – comenzó el discurso, para después mirar a sus contrincantes - Pero mis oponentes eligieron promesas vacías y tácticas de campaña. Aunque sabe que es mentira, mi oponente Britanny expuso que mi cara ha sido usada como plantilla para la exitosa línea de Hasbro "_Mi pequeño Pony_" – Rachel la miró sorprendida, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero Brittany tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, clara muestra de lo que Kurt decía, era verdad - Bueno, me niego a ser acosado. De hecho, me niego a dejar que nadie sea acosado – esta vez notó como la mirada de su amigo se dirigía a Santana, y la mirada de está, de repente demostraba afecto y comprensión hacia él - Hoy, quiero ir un paso más allá. Me gustaría, por la presente, comprometerme a prohibir el _balón prisionero_ en el instituto McKinley – aquel discurso estaba llegando al corazón de Rachel, Kurt había sido su amigo desde siempre, y lo que estaba diciendo tenía impregnada la verdad en cada palabra, lo que hacía que sin duda se emocionase al escucharlo - Desde su invención en 1831 de la mano de Silas , el balón prisionero ha sido utilizado como un instrumento escolar de supresión. Es violento, es doloroso, es humillante, y creo que es el equivalente al apedreamiento de hoy en día – miró a Rory, quién aun presentaba alguna herida en su rostro, después del enfrentamiento en que New Directions y "Las Problematicas" habían participado - Terminemos con el balón prisionero en el instituto McKinley y mandemos un mensaje fuerte de que la violencia no está bien – la Diva se sentía muy orgullosa por el discurso que había dado su amigo.

Era su turno, debía hacerlo mejor que nadie para conseguir ser presidenta, para conseguir que Quinn se sintiese orgullosa de ella, sus nervios estaban a flor de piel.

- Hola, soy Rachel Berry – se presentó mirando a Quinn, intentando no pensar en la dura audiencia que tenía en aquellos momentos - y he hecho campaña por la presidencia en una cruzada por portadas de libros en la escuela, un plan para ahorrar a la escuela miles de dólares – su discurso fue interrumpido por los jugadores de hockey, que comenzaron a abuchearla y a reírse de ella y ahí estaba Quinn para protegerla.

- ¡Maldito capullo, cierra el pico o te parto la cara! – le gritó la rubia poniéndose de pie, mientras Puck y Mike trataban de que se volviera a sentar.

- ¿Quieres cerrármelo tú, nena? – le preguntaba uno de los jugadores del equipo.

- ¿Por qué no te besas el culo? – preguntó Puck, alzándose las mangas dispuesto a ir a por él, y darle su merecido, nadie se metía con Quinn, si él estaba delante.

- ¡Oh por dios no perdáis el tiempo con ese idiota! –pidió April, intentando calmarlos –¡Tesoro! – le dijo, mientras le silbaba, llamándole la atención al chico del equipo - ¿Por qué no te buscas a alguien que te entierre a dos metros bajo tierra y dejas al resto de los mortales tranquilos? Creo que es una buena opción.

Puck y Quinn se rieron, April era realmente única. El chico quiso contestar ante aquella ofensa, pero no sabía que decir, tan sólo tartamudeaba.

- ¡Basta ya! – gritó Will Schuester.

- Puede continuar señorita Berry – le animó el director.

Quinn la miraba con cara de pena, porque realmente deberían de haber terminado antes con toda aquella pelea con los del equipo de hockey, en vez de interrumpirla de esa manera. En esos momentos se arrepentía muchísimo de la situación. Rachel se aclaró la garganta, y prosiguió su discurso, esta vez sin ninguna interrupción.

- Mientras aún considero este plan un movimiento inspirado en un genio político, por la presente retiro mi candidatura y animo a todos a votar por Kurt Hummel.

Miró a Quinn, con lágrimas en los ojos porque era una Berry y los Berry no tiraban la toalla, pero a la vez segura de lo que hacía, aquellos insultos hacia ella no hacían más que corroborar que Kurt tenía razón en su discurso y se merecía ser, más que nadie, el presidente estudiantil.

- Él es el único que merece ser presidente – añadió - Por eso presento mi voto por Kurt Hummel. Vota a Hummel, McKinley. Vota por Kurt – finalizó su discurso segura de sus palabras, y segura de su decisión.

Quinn fue de las primeras en levantarse y aplaudir su determinación, pero desde luego no era la única, mucha gente estaba de acuerdo en que aquel gesto honraba a la Diva.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

La morena había quedado con Quinn en la sala de ensayos, a solas, después de haber hecho las paces con Kurt, cuando llegó la vio sentada al piano, lo que era bastante habitual cada vez que se citaban allí, se acercó despacio.

- De nuevo tú, yo, y el piano – sonrió tímida.

- Ensayo, es lo malo que tiene mi habitación en el motel, no me cabe un piano – bromeó.

- Siento no haberte convertido en la Primera Dama – bajó la mirada.

- ¡Ven! Siéntate aquí a mi lado – pidió dulcemente.

La morena obedeció, y se situó al lado de Quinn, quien le habló.

- Veras, la idea de convertirme en la "Primera Dama" compitiendo contra Santana, era realmente divertida – sonrió abiertamente y le acarició la mejilla– Pero lo que has hecho hoy, hace que me enamore aun más de ti. Eres especial Rachel, te has atrevido a estar frente a ellos y hacer una muy buena campaña electoral, pero has sido aun más valiente, cuando a pesar de todo, has seguido tus ideales, que eran retirarte para que Kurt pudiera tener más posibilidades.

- Creía en su campaña, creía en lo que él decía, además seré su segunda, lo que queda de campaña – sonrió orgullosa.

- Así que ya has hecho las paces con Kurt ¿no? – preguntó sosteniéndole la mano.

- Sí – se encogió de hombros – Los últimos tiempos habían sido un poco raros para ambos.

- Tú estás bien ¿verdad? – se preocupó – Te conozco, y quieres ganar en todo, no sé cómo te sentirás por haberte retirado. Yo te hubiera votado – le admitió con cariño.

- Ya he ganado Quinn, te tengo a ti – posó su mano en la mejilla de Quinn, para que ella pudiera mirarla a los ojos, y demostrarle sin palabras que, lo que acababa de decir, era completamente sincero.

- No soy un buen trofeo – dijo sonrojada después de aquellas palabras – No los escuchas, hay un montón de gente que lo opina –la verdad es que aquello la entristecía, pero aun no podía creer que Rachel la quisiera de aquella manera.

- ¡Que se callen todos lo que opinen eso!, eres lo mejor que me ha podido pasar nunca – la besó, el beso fue prolongado, Rachel intentó demostrarle con cada movimiento, en cada decima de segundo de aquel beso, todo lo que sentía por ella y cuando necesitaron coger aire, se separaron a escasos milímetros, y se quedaron allí mirándose y sonriéndose, como si el mundo no existiese.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Bueno, espero que el capítulo os haya gustado. Después de tanto tiempo… preparaciones de Navidad, días de falta de inspiración y gripe que me tuvo en la cama una semana, he vuelto :D. **

**El próximo capítulo va a ser muy musical, yo sólo os aviso, porque digamos que sería el capítulo 3x07 de la "versión oficial" de Glee LOL. Tiene dos cosas buenas, y es que una, no tendréis que escuchar a Finn destrozar una canción épica y dos, no tendréis que esperar un mes a leerlo jaja**

**Muchísimas gracias por haber comentado el anterior capítulo, me alegra mucho leeros. Y ****aunque lleguen casi un mes tarde, aquí mis respuestas a vuestros comentarios:**

**LucyRiot : Me alegro mucho que te guste la incorporación de April a la vida de Quinn, y sí, fue un homenaje a la Sugar del futuro, realmente me hace gracia pensar en Sugar como la hija de las Brittana.**

**Darkhannock : Sí, Finn lo sabía porque es un cotilla y un bocazas. A Puck hay que entenderlo, no es malo del todo. Y Kurt el pobre tiene una cruz con ese hermano.**

**GleekBy : Pues si te meto en el fanfic ahora, sí que lo matarás ¿no? En el próximo capítulo habrá escena "castigo" para Finn.**

**Andre22 : April está loca pero es un buen apoyo ;) **

**VanDarkness : Para ti tengo una sorpresa en el próximo capítulo, ¡redoble de tambores! Comienza más visiblemente la amistad entre Quinn y Brit, pero no quiero adelantar nada.**

**spyireland : Espero que el Faberry de este capítulo también te haya gustado. **

**ChloeFreja : Sí, Finn se está mereciendo un buen castigo, veremos qué pasa… por cierto ahora que lo pienso, La "enfermera" Rachel, tiene su punto LOL.**

**Halliwell7 : Espero que te hayan gustado los besos de este capítulo.**

**Lubov : La felicidad en este capítulo va a rachas, así que no te acomodes mucho jajaja, las mariposillas dejalas volar felices, pero avisalas eh? ;) Naya es Naya, pero no me la trajeron para Navidad :P Bueno la amistad Nayanna me encanta. Adoro a Di y Naya, pero Di es de Lea.**

**gbrujndl : ¿Seguro que quieres que me piense en April con Shelby? No sé, no sé, creo que Shelby está siendo muy malota en este fanfic… además, no se conocen… va a ser complicado LOL. Finn gay reprimido, no es mala idea, no. Uy tienes otra razón para matarme, aun no me leí el fanfic de escena sexual entre Santana y Rachel, pero prometo leerlo y comentar. Por cierto mucho gusto Genesis, a lo mismo eres familia lejana de Naya **

**Por cierto me alegra que a la mayoría os haya gustado la incorporación de April al fanfic, va a ser de vital importancia para el futuro del fanfic, así que me alegro que os guste. **

**Adoro a Kristin Chenoweth, quiero que vuelva y canté con Dianna en la serie, por fa please, a lo mismo cantando "I want somebody" estarían genial ambas.**


	20. Chapter 20

XX

x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

A pesar de que Santana, dentro de su faceta más dura, había considerado el gesto de Rachel, como una traición hacia Brittany, y que si Quinn la apoyaba también la estaba traicionando, aunque siguiese viviendo con ella en el motel. Brit no lo veía así, ella era más dulce que la latina, y seguía siendo la mejor amiga de ambas. En aquellos momentos, Quinn estaba con ella a solas en una cafetería, porque Brit le había pedido hablar tranquilamente sobre la latina aquella tarde.

- ¿Tienes algún plan para animarla? – preguntó Quinn, al cabo de un rato de haber estado hablando.

- Más de uno – contestó Brittany con una sonrisa.

- No me refiero a eso – se sonrojó levemente, e le mando parar con aspavientos – Más bien, algún otro plan en que no haya sexo por medio.

- He pensado algo, pero no sé si funcionaría – contestó encogiéndose de hombros, y con un gesto contrariado – Por eso quería tú opinión, tú eres la persona que más la conoce.

- ¿Puedo ayudar entonces? – se ofreció.

- Siempre he pensado que en Glee Club somos como una familia, aunque ahora nos hayamos separado – explicó triste – Sería genial, si con canciones tratáramos de animarla. Realmente lo está pasando muy mal.

- ¿Cómo lo estás pasando tú? – preguntó Quinn, afligida por su amiga – Todo el mundo se preocupa por Santana, que me parece genial, pero ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo lo llevas?

- No lo llevo mal, mi familia me apoya, y quiero a Santana, queríamos hacerlo oficial, es sólo que… no de este modo, no en estos momentos.

- Cuenta conmigo y con Rach para preparar las actuaciones y tratar de animarla – le sonrió – A pesar de que ella esté en la candidatura enemiga, Rachel os aprecia mucho.

- Lo sé, y es normal que esté con Kurt, si la mía no fuera la mejor campaña de todas las presentadas, históricamente, en el instituto, yo también apoyaría a Kurt.

- Te entiendo - rió levemente ante el optimismo de su amiga.

x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

El truco era darle una sorpresa a Santana, llevarla hacia el aula de ensayo de New Directions, junto con el resto de las "Problemáticas". Había sido realmente duro convencerla, ya que como líder de las "Problemáticas" aquel lugar era terreno enemigo, más aun desde que Rachel y Kurt hacían equipo "en contra" de su Brittany.

De todas maneras era cuestión de tiempo convencerla, después de insistirle unas cuantas veces, allí estaban todos reunidos, excepto Finn. Era el turno de hablar, de la líder de los New Directions, Rachel Berry.

- Bueno, te preguntaras que haces aquí – dijo la Diva dirigiéndose a Santana.

- Obviamente – contestó de mala gana, la latina.

- Sabemos que estas pasando por una muy difícil situación – trató de explicar, pero fue interrumpida de nuevo.

- Sí, gracias a tu ex – siguió contestando de mala gana.

- ¿Quieres dejar que se expliqué? – le pidió Quinn exasperada por las interrupciones de la latina.

- ¡Es que la verdad no sé qué hago AQUÍ, escuchándola a ELLA! – exclamó agobiada.

- Tú déjala acabar, si no te interesa te vas, pero por favor, deja que hable en nombre de todos- le pidió Kurt esta vez.

- ¿Y qué pasa si no quiero escucharla? – preguntó más suave

- Que tendrás que alquilarte una habitación esta noche – contestó Quinn, sabiendo que la latina, quién reía irónicamente, ya estaba a punto de ceder.

- De acuerdo, ¡anda enana! ¡Habla! – cedió finalmente.

- Lo único que te quería decir, es que estamos aquí todos juntos, porque queremos apoyarte, queremos demostrarte que no estás sola, que para nosotros tú sigues siendo "nuestra" Santana, y no dejaremos que nadie te haga sufrir – explicó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Gracias – dijo Santana levantándose de la silla, y mirándolos a todos – Pero no necesito nada- intentó salir de la clase, pero Brittany la sujetó por la muñeca.

- Santana, tú siempre has estado apoyándonos, incluso si en el fondo creías que eramos enemigos acérrimos – explicó Brittany – E incluso si alguna vez no han sabido comprender tu manera de apoyar, tú siempre has intentado estar ahí. En el Glee Club, New Directions, "Las Problematicas", ahora mismo el nombre no importa, nos hemos caracterizado por la música, así que algunos de nosotros hemos preparado alguna actuación para ti.

- Sabes, hermana – sonrió Quinn, mirando como Santana se había emocionado – Que algunos sentimos tanto la música, que cuando se trata de expresarnos, la preferimos a las palabras, así que por eso estamos aquí.

- A ver, me sentaré pacientemente a ver qué tenéis para mí – sonrió, sin quitar su carácter "Santana"

- Empezamos los chicos- se levantó Mike – De verdad Santana, no estás sola, para nosotros eres especial, formas parte de la familia.

Mike, comenzó a cantar mirando a la latina:

**Cuando estés deprimida,**

**Y tengas problemas**

**Y necesites una mano amiga,**

**Y nada, nada te vaya bien.**

Puck continuó con la canción:

**Cierra los ojos y piensa en mí,**

**Y pronto estaré allí, **

**Para iluminar incluso las noches más oscuras.**

Esta vez fue el turno de Rory:

**Sólo tienes que llamarme**

**Y sabes dónde estoy**

**Empezaré a correr para verte otra vez**

Todos los chicos cantaron:

**Invierno, primavera, verano u otoño**

**Llámame**

**Y estaré allí, **

**Tienes un amigo.**

Después fue el turno de Kurt, y su esplendida voz.

**Si el cielo se te cae**

**Si todo se vuelve oscuro, se llena de nubes**

**Y el viejo viento del norte empieza a soplar**

**Mantén la calma.**

**Y grita mi nombre,**

**Ya verás que pronto estaré picando en tu puerta.**

Después de aquella parte, fue el turno de Blaine, que se acercó a Santana, para cantarle.

**¡Oye! ¿No es bueno saber que tienes un amigo?**

**Cuando la gente puede ser fría…**

**Ellos te hacen daño y te abandonan,**

**Y se llevarían tu alma si tú se lo permitieses**

Acabaron la canción todos los chicos cantando a capela.

**Tienes un amigo**

**Tú sólo di mi nombre**

**Y sabes dónde estoy,**

**vendré corriendo, para verte otra vez **

**Invierno, primavera, verano u otoño Llámame**

**Señorita, estaré allí, sí estaré**

**Tienes un amigo.**

Santana no pudo hacer otra cosa que agradecer a los chicos por aquella actuación, en realidad habían sido muy dulces, y le habían dejado en claro que no estaba sola.

Pero apenas tuvo tiempo, ya que allí estaban de pie, y esperando su turno, Tina y Mercedes también tenían una actuación que dedicarle a Santana, los chicos habían cogido algunos de los instrumentos, para hacer el acompañamiento musical, Rachel se había puesto a un lado del escenario, junto con Sugar, y Blaine, por su parte, Quinn compartía micrófono al otro lado del escenario, con Brittany y Kurt. Dejando a Santana sola, sentada en una silla, observando sorprendida a sus compañeros, esperando la actuación que finalmente llegó.

- Veras – comenzó Mercedes – Aunque haya mucho troglodita aun en estos días, esta canción es para dejar en claro, que las hermanas nos valemos por nosotras mismas, no necesitamos a ningún chico, y el amor es amor, da igual cual sea el género.

Sin más Tina comenzó a cantar, era un gran hit de Aretha Franklin y Annie Lennox, esta vez interpretada por las voces de Tina y Mercedes.

**Había una vez, cuando solíamos decir,**

**Que detrás de cada "gran hombre"**

**Tenía que haber una "gran mujer"**

Tina, le dio pasó a Mercedes, de una manera muy rítmica, con un pequeño baile.

**Pero en estos tiempos de cambio ¿sabes?**

**Eso ya no es verdad,**

Esta vez Tina y Mercedes cantaban, junto con el resto de sus amigos que les hacían de coro.

**Porque estamos saliendo de la cocina**

**Porque hay algo que olvidamos decirte.**

**Las hermanas lo están haciendo por sí mismas**

**Paradas sobre sus propios pies**

**Sonando a su propio ritmo.**

**Esta es una canción para celebrar**

**¡La liberación consciente del género femenino!**

**Madres, hijas y sus hijas también,**

**De mujer a mujer,**

**Nosotras cantamos contigo.**

**Las hermanas lo están haciendo por sí mismas**

**Paradas sobre sus propios pies**

**Sonando a su propio ritmo.**

**Oh, nosotras no estamos contando historias.**

**Nosotras no estamos haciendo planes.**

**Porque un hombre sigue amando a una mujer**

**Y una mujer sigue amando a un hombre**

**Yeah así es.**

**Las hermanas lo están haciendo por sí mismas**

**Paradas sobre sus propios pies**

**Sonando a su propio ritmo.**

Tina fue hacia donde estaba sentada Santana, y la llevo al escenario con ellas, para que todas las chicas del Glee Club, cantaran juntas, lo que quedaba de canción.

**Oh, sonando a mi propio ritmo ahora**

**Las hermanas lo están haciendo por sí mismas**

**Paradas sobre sus propios pies**

**Sonando a su propio ritmo.**

**Las hermanas lo están haciendo por sí mismas**

**(Que suene mi ritmo)**

**Paradas sobre sus propios pies**

**Sonando a su propio ritmo.**

**…. Las hermanas lo están haciendo por sí mismas**

Aquella actuación estaba llena de buenas vibraciones, tanto que Santana acabó con una sonrisa en su rostro, casi sin poder evitarlo, Quinn la abrazó con afecto, lo que unió a todas las chicas en un abrazó alrededor de Santana.

Fue la Diva la que rompió aquel momento, avisando que ahora llegaba el turno de Quinn y ella, y la actuación que le tenían preparada para animarla.

- Bueno, Santana… Quinn y yo también tenemos una actuación preparada para ti – dijo con alegría – Aunque haya gente que piense que el amor entre dos chicas, o dos chicos, no es lo correcto, no está bien… cómo sabes, desde hace algún tiempo, he experimentado en primera persona, que toda esa gente está equivocada, por lo tanto, Quinn y yo hemos preparado una canción, para decirte una vez más que no tengas miedo de lo que sientes por Brittany, ni de ser cómo realmente eres.

- ¡Bravo! – le aplaudió Kurt – San, está claro que siempre hay gente inmadura, insensible e incapaz de ver que el amor es eso, amor, pero Rachel tiene razón, no hay nada de malo en sentir lo que sientes.

- Gracias Kurt – sonrió Santana.

- Bueno… después de lo que te han dicho, ya no sé que más añadir, así que siéntate, escucha y disfruta, hermana – Quinn le guiño un ojo a la latina y comenzó a cantar mirando a Rachel…

**Siempre me haces sonreír, cuando me siento deprimida ****  
>me transmites una vibración muy especial, y yo con eso me siento bien. <strong>

Ahora fue el turno de Rachel, quién miraba a la rubia con una sonrisa.

**No es la manera de caminar y no es la manera de hablar. ****  
>No es el trabajo que tienes, lo que me mantiene satisfecha.<strong>

Ahora cantaron juntas

**Tu amor se siente tan bien  
>Y eso es lo que me tiene tan feliz<br>Más feliz de lo que he estado antes  
>Tu amor me mantiene viva<br>Pensé que debía decirte que  
>tus caricias significa tanto para mí<strong>

**Cuando estoy sola en la noche ****  
>Es en ti en quien siempre estoy pensando<strong>

De nuevo cantó Quinn, la canción tenía tanto ritmo, que en esos momentos ya casi todo el Glee Club estaba bailando.

**Oh no entiendes, cómo me siento  
>en lo más profundo <strong>

Rachel siguió:

**qué me haces sentir, todo lo que necesitaba ****  
>mi corazón<strong>

De nuevo volvieron a cantar juntas:

**Tu amor se siente tan bien  
>Y eso es lo que me tiene tan feliz<br>Más feliz de lo que he estado antes  
>Tu amor me mantiene viva<br>Pensé que debía decirte que  
>tus caricias significa tanto para mí<strong>

**Cuando estoy sola en la noche ****  
>Es en ti en quien siempre estoy pensando<strong>

Quinn y Rachel se miraron con una amplia sonrisa, y se abrazaron con cariño. Lo que hizo que aumentara aun más la sonrisa de Santana.

Y por último fue el turno de Brittany, quien también tenía preparada una actuación, sexy y fiel a su estilo, aquello era el colofón final, cogió a Santana de las manos, e hizo que se levantara, para cantarle cara a cara, y lo más cerca posible, mientras bailaba.

**Sigue y Sigue**

**Este amor que yo siento por ti sigue y sigue**

**Este mundo puede dar tanto **

**Y tanto amor se desperdicia**

**Un momento todo está claro,**

**Y al otro todo podría desaparecer.**

Santana le sonreía, Brittany estaba dando lo mejor de sí en aquella canción, demostrándole muchas cosas.

**Necesitamos algo a que aferrarnos**

**Quisiera ser eso para ti,**

**Porque no estás en esto sola,**

**Tu corazón finalmente ha encontrado un hogar**

La latina difícilmente podía contener sus lágrimas, ante aquellas frases, que la rubia le había cantado mirándola directamente a los ojos.

**Una y otra vez,**

**Este amor que siento por ti, sigue y sigue**

**Vas a encontrar que mi corazón**

**Soportará la prueba del tiempo**

**Sigue y sigue**

**¿No ves, qué es donde perteneces?**

**Tengo tanto para dar,**

**Deja que estos brazos **

**Te contengan esta noche.**

**Las palabras pueden ser tan poco convincentes,**

**Nos vuelven tontos,**

**Deja que tus emociones sean tu guía**

**Y ve con lo que sientes por dentro,**

**Sé que lo que siento es profundo,**

**Y cuando juego, juego para conservarlo.**

**Sé qué te han herido mucho,**

**Pero esto es algo duradero.**

Santana lloraba abiertamente, mientras su chica le cantaba sinceramente. Quinn tampoco pudo contener las lágrimas, ya que Rachel, quién estaba sentada a su lado, la había mirado de reojo mientras Brittany cantaba aquel verso, había cogido su mano con cariño, y había apoyado su cabeza en el hombro de la ex animadora, y en esa posición continuaba, dándole a entender que lo que Brittany le cantaba a Santana con tanto sentimiento, era también lo que sentía Rachel por ella.

**Puedo sentirnos mover, **

**Más cerca cada minuto,**

**Es tan maravilloso,**

**Ten un poco de fe**

**Y déjame llevarte**

**Puedo prometerte eso.**

Brittany acabó abrazando con cariño a Santana, ante la mirada y el aplauso de sus amigos, la latina no sabía si llorar o reír, era una clara muestra de que todos estaban allí para ella. Que Kurt lo había pasado mal con su homosexualidad, pero ellos habían estado allí para él, al igual que ahora estaban con ella. A pesar de que había sido cruel con muchos de ellos, Brittany tenía razón el Glee Club era una familia.

x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Kurt)

Aquella misma tarde, Kurt estaba sentado ante su ordenador, estaba teniendo una conversación con Sam vía Messenger, cómo venía haciendo últimamente, desde que le envió un mensaje por privado en el Facebook, y el rubio le contestó con el mismo afecto de siempre. Fue interrumpido por Finn que entró a la habitación, sin ni siquiera avisar.

- Kurt tengo que hablar contigo – dijo el chico alto.

- Un momento, estaba teniendo una conversación por internet bastante amena, antes de que aparecieras – le contestó molesto por la interrupción.

Le escribió un mensaje de despedida a Sam, para centrarse en Finn.

**"Lo siento amigo, pero tengo que dejarte, tengo que afrontar una tensa conversación entre hermanos"**

**"Qué te sea leve, y si luego necesitas hablar para liberar tensiones, sólo tienes que hacerme una llamada perdida al móvil y me conectaré"**

**"Gracias por ser tan amable Sam"**

**"No hay de que, nos "leemos"**

- ¿Qué pasa Finn? – preguntó una vez había dejado su conversación con Sam, y apagado el monitor.

- ¿Con quién hablabas? – preguntó curioso.

- Con… Blaine – mintió, sin saber ni siquiera porque lo había hecho, pero era muy celoso de su amistad con Sam - ¿Qué querías?

- ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado conmigo últimamente? – preguntó notando el tono de indiferencia.

- Porque has hecho daño a tres de mis amigas, a Rachel, a Quinn y a Santana, sin importante nada más que tu orgullo.

- No me han dejado otra opción –dijo bajando la mirada.

- ¿Qué no te han dejado otra opción? ¿QUÉ ES ESA ESTUPIDEZ? – se exasperaba de su hermanastro.

- Rachel era mi novia, y me abandonó por Quinn, y Santana no paraba de insultarme – trató de explicar.

- Siento decirte esto, porque no sé si lo vas a entender – dijo hiriente – Pero Rachel está destinada a Quinn, aunque ni siquiera ellas se hayan dado cuenta a qué nivel, y tú si alguna vez has querido a Rachel, deberías, por más que te duela, dejar que sea feliz. Quinn le hace feliz, es un hecho.

- Pero Quinn es mi ex… y es una chica, y está loca, rebelde, hace nada iba con pintas de punk, motera, adicta a las carreras, y Rachel se enamora de ella, no tiene sentido.

- Quinn no está loca, Quinn está teniendo problemas, y perdona, pero Rachel lleva enamorada de Quinn y negándoselo a sí misma, mucho antes de que vosotros dos volvierais a ser pareja.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

- ¡Porque no lo sabía Finn, porque las cosas del corazón no se pueden controlar! – Finn era tan terco, que no sabía cómo hacerlo entender.

- ¿Qué pasaría si un chico apareciese en la vida de Blaine y él se enamorara? ¿Cómo te sentirías? – preguntó enfadado.

- Destrozado… ¡Finn, ese no es el tema! Entiendo que te duela lo que ha ocurrido, pero no puedes hacerles daño a sabiendas, eso no beneficia a nadie.

- Iba a perder la virginidad conmigo, como se puede entender que de repente, Rachel esté con Quinn y no conmigo. Rachel no es lesbiana.

- ¿De verdad quieres saber la respuesta a esa pregunta? – preguntó Kurt, enfrentándose a Finn – La próxima vez que las veas juntas, párate a observarlas, en vez de enfadarte con el mundo, entenderás que las cosas son como deben ser. Finn vas a encontrar a alguien, pero entiendo esto… Rachel no está hecha para ti.

- Duele.

- Sí, bueno… ¿sabes lo que también duele? Que vayas diciendo por ahí que te acostaste con Rachel, cuando es mentira, o hacer lo que hiciste a Santana ¡Por Dios, le has destrozado la vida!

- Ella no es una santa, precisamente.

- No, no lo es, no nos vayamos a engañar, ¿pero sacarla a la fuerza del armario sólo porque te sientes herido por alguno de sus extraños insultos? Eso es demasiado Finn. Ser sacado a la fuerza del armario, es el mayor miedo de todos los gays y lesbianas, es nuestro mayor temor, sobre todo si tienes una familia tradicionalista como la de Santana. ¿No lo entiendes? En el fondo, ella insulta para protegerse, y para proteger a su gente, y tú le habías hecho daño a Quinn, es normal que ella te atacara, pero lo qué hiciste tú no tiene nombre. No puedo creer que seas mi hermano, me avergüenzo tanto de ti Finn – realmente estaba dolido por todo lo que había hecho.

- La he fastidiado ¿no? – preguntó sentándose en la cama de Kurt, comenzando a sentirse realmente culpable, como si despertase de un sueño y comenzase a ser consciente de todo lo que había hecho.

- Completamente – suspiró Kurt – En una escala del uno al diez, tú has roto todos los parámetros.

x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Al día siguiente, habían sido citados todos los miembros de New Directions y "Las Problemáticas" a las escaleras del patio del instituto.

Nadie entendía bien porqué estaba allí, pero todos habían recibido un mensaje al móvil citándoles allí, en aquel lugar, y a aquella hora.

De repente de lo más alto de las escaleras apareció Finn.

Quinn miró a Rachel, aquello era raro, realmente raro, ¿Finn Hudson los había convocado allí? Miró a Kurt, pero el chico estaba igual de sorprendido que ella.

El quarterback comenzó a hablar ante todos sus compañeros, pero llamando la atención de casi todos los que veían la escena.

- He sido un cretino – dijo con un micrófono – He hecho daño a personas que realmente me importan, sin poder frenarme en mis actos. Soy el rey de los cretinos, así que cretinos del mundo, arrodillaros ante mí, no creo que nadie me supere.

Quinn seguía mirando la escena, cogiendo la mano de Rachel más fuerte, y mirando también a Santana, quién la miraba alzando una ceja, no comprendiendo lo que estaba ocurriendo allí. ¿La estrategia del chico era dar pena?

- Esta canción va para mis amigas, Santana, Quinn y Rachel, y para mi hermano Kurt, siento mucho haber sido tan idiota. No espero que me perdonéis, sólo que reconsideréis si puedo formar, aunque sea, una pequeña parte de vuestras vidas, no creo que en estos momentos merezca más.

**Veo pasar mi vida**

**Por mi espejo retrovisor**

**Imágenes congeladas en el tiempo**

**Que se hacen cada vez más claras.**

**No quiero desperdiciar otro día,**

**Atascado en la sombra de mis errores.**

Se acercó a Kurt, y le cantó con afecto.

**Porque te quiero**

**Y te siento**

**Arrastrándote por debajo de mi piel**

**Como algo hambriento, algo que quema**

**Para encontrar un lugar, en donde no estuve antes.**

**Ahora estoy destrozado, estoy desvaneciendo**

**Soy la mitad de hombre que pensaba que era,**

**Pero tú puedes quedarte con **

**Lo que queda de mí.**

Se alejó de su hermano, quien tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, y cantó para los cuatro.

**He estado muriendo por dentro**

**Poco a poco**

**Sin tener a donde ir**

**Estoy fuera de mi mente**

**Como un círculo infinito**

**Huyendo de mí**

**Hasta que me des una razón para seguir en pie.**

Se aproximó a Santana, quien lo miró raro, pero no se negó a que se acercará, hasta poderle cantar.

**Porque te quiero**

**Y te siento**

**Arrastrándote por debajo de mi piel**

**Como algo hambriento, algo que quema**

**Para encontrar un lugar, en donde no estuve antes.**

**Ahora estoy destrozado, estoy desvaneciendo**

**Soy la mitad de hombre que pensaba que era,**

**Pero tú puedes quedarte con **

**Lo que queda de mí.**

Se alejó de nuevo, para volver a cantar a todos.

**Cayendo cada vez más rápido,**

**Apenas respiro,**

**Dame algo en que creer, **

**Dime que esto está sólo en mi cabeza**

**Toma lo que quedo de este hombre.**

**Y hazme entero otra vez.**

Esta vez fue el turno de acercarse a Rachel y Quinn, las miró a las dos, con una mirada de disculpa, y cantó.

**Porque te quiero**

**Y te siento**

**Arrastrándote por debajo de mi piel**

**Como algo hambriento, algo que quema**

**Para encontrar un lugar, en donde no estuve antes.**

**Ahora estoy destrozado, estoy desvaneciendo**

**Soy la mitad de hombre que pensaba que era,**

**Pero tú puedes quedarte con **

**Lo que queda de mí.**

- ¿Piensas que con una canción vas a arreglar todo el daño que has hecho? – preguntó enfadada Quinn, interrumpiendo aquella actuación, cuando vio como el chico volvía a mirar a Rachel, de una manera "poco amistosa", la había acabado de sacar de quicio – Le has hecho daño a mi chica ¿entiendes? – la antigua y peligrosa Quinn|Skank, volvió a aparecer y todos los espectadores comenzaron a huir, como si de una película del oeste se tratase – Por si fuera poco, le has hecho daño a Santana, mi hermana –añadió – Y por cierto, también has hecho daño a tu hermano. ¿Y piensas qué por un numerito así voy a disculparte? ¡No Finn, no!

- Para Quinn, por favor – pidió Rachel, al ver como su chica se estaba poniendo agresiva.

- Sólo quiero formar parte de vuestras vidas – decía triste el quarterback.

- No, gracias – contestó Quinn con ironía – No sé si sabes, que tengo ya a demasiados cretinos en mi vida. No hay cabida para uno más.

- Estuve preparando la canción toda la noche – contestó Finn apesadumbrado.

- ¿De veras? ¿Y cuanto tiempo tardaste en planear tus mentiras sobre Rachel o en tu "ingenioso" plan para hacer daño a Santana?

- Déjalo estar Quinn, por favor – volvió a pedir la Diva, principalmente porque no quería que su chica se metiera de nuevo en lios.

- No Rach, lo siento pero no, yo también tengo una canción preparada para ti – Quinn miró a Finn amenazante, y después volvió su mirada hacia la latina, quién sabía perfectamente que canción le iban a cantar al chico, porque la habían estado escuchando el día anterior, y las dos habían pensado en Finn automáticamente.

Quinn comenzó a cantar con rabia.

**Estoy enferma y cansada de la gente como usted**

**¿Crees que eres inteligente, pero no tienes ni idea**

**(¿qué puedes hacer?)** – Santana se unió a la canción.

**Una bombilla de dos voltios es más brillante que tú**

**Estoy jodidamente enferma y cansada de la gente como tú.**

**Sí, sí, ¿Lo querías?, pues lo tienes**

**Ven a por ello, anda por aquí**

**¿Lo querías?, pues lo tienes**

**Ven a por ello, ¿no está claro?**

**¿Lo quieres, lo tienes**

**Ven, yo lo haré por ti** – el comportamiento de Quinn no podía ser más amenazante.

**¿Lo quieres, lo tienes**

**¡Ven a ello, sólo tienes que cruzar la línea!** – señaló una línea imaginaria que separaba a Finn de Quinn y Rachel, dejándole claro que no se acercase a la Diva.

**La moraleja de esta aventura es esta:**

**Das por hecho que puedes tomarme el pelo.**

**Prefiero terminar con nada en absoluto**

**Que elegir a un perdedor como tú, por encima de todo.**

**¿Lo quieres?, lo tienes**

**Ven, yo lo haré por ti.**

**¿Lo quieres?, lo tienes**

**¡Ven a ello, sólo tienes que cruzar la línea! – **volvió a trazar la línea imaginaria.

**¡Cruza la línea!** – lo volvió a amenazar.

**¿Por qué perdedor?, ¿por qué?**

**Perdedor muere.**

Finn tenía lagrimas en los ojos, desde luego no era para menos, viéndose amenazado por Santana y Quinn, de aquella manera. Salió corriendo del lugar.

- ¡Quinn, tenemos que hablar! – le regañó Rachel.

- ¡Santana, tenemos que hablar! – era gracioso cómo Brittany, había dicho las mismas palabras que su amiga, para regañar a su novia, a la misma vez, sonando ambas al unísono.

Tal vez se habían pasado de la ralla, pero Finn se merecía sufrir, nada de lo que había hecho en los últimos tiempos, era bueno. Se había dedicado a hacer daño a mucha gente, y ese había sido el castigo de Quinn y Santana.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(**Fin del capítulo XX)**

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo musical, que se ha hecho esperar, porque últimamente mi vida está muy ajetreada. Entre mi resfriado que no se cura del todo, hoy mismo tuve que ir de urgencias… y… Os cuento, porque tarde o temprano lo sabréis LOL. Me estoy preparando a conciencia para poder irme unos meses a Londres, a partir de Marzo/ Abril, así que estoy que no paro de preparar cosas y con los nervios a flor de piel. **

**Canciones utilizadas:**

**(Glee chicos) McFly – You've Got a Friend = **http: / www . youtube . com / watch? v=4uAIJpLiuIY

**(Mercedes y Tina) Aretha Franklin & Annie Lennox – Sisters are doi' It for themseves =** http: / www . youtube . com / watch? v=_Pu0Fn1oRN4

**(Rachel y Quinn) Sonique – It feels so good** = http: / www . youtube . com / watch? v=ajC9R2hl6L4

**(Brittany) Agnes – On and on** = http: / youtu . be / XygBP0YME_0

(**Finn) Nick Lachey – Whats Left of Me** = http: / www . youtube . com / watch?v =Zx7qHSOcITM

**(Quinn y Santana) Dolores O'Riordan – Loser = **http: / www . youtube . com /watch?v= 8rhwUqZYgZw

**Gracias como siempre por vuestros comentarios y por vuestra paciencia:**

**ChloeFreja : Espero que el castigo de Finn esté siendo bueno. Yo quiero que Joss Whedon haga Glee :_( **

**VanDarkness : Ahí tienes tu pequeña dosis de Brit y Quinn LOL. **

**Darkhannock : Gracias por avisar al FBI jajaja, el próximo (no prometo nada) pero creo que lo tendré más pronto :P**

**GleekBy : Uppssss siento el retraso en este también, pero bueno no fue tanto eh? Jajaja**

**LucyRiot : Os ahorré que cantará esa, pero no os he ahorrado que Finn canté, bueno al menos no ha destrozado una canción tan importante como "Girls just wanna have fun"**

**spyireland : Rach está colada por Quinn, aunque al parecer vaya a regañarla uuuu**

**Lubov Faberritana friendship 4 ever, espero que te siga gustando Faberritana en este capi**

**gbrujndl ¡Me has dado una idea brillante, estupenda y maravillosa! (Al menos eso espero que quede al final "brillantemente"). Aplausos para ti! Gracias por tu review y por tus ideas.**


	21. Chapter 21

XXI

x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Poco después de la pelea de Finn con Quinn en el patio, Rachel y la rubia estaban en una clase sin gente, donde la ex animadora había sido arrastrada por su chica.

- ¿Por qué estás tan enfadada conmigo? – preguntó Quinn.

- No soy un objeto ¿sabes? - le contestó Rachel, su manera de demostrarle al chico que no podía volver a acercarse a ella, no le había gustado en absoluto.

- Ya lo sé, no quería hacer creer eso – contestó apesadumbrada.

- Deberías de hablar con Finn – la tensión entre ambos estaba llevando a un lugar muy perjudicial, para la rubia y para el resto del Glee Club.

- No voy a hablar con él, vete olvidando de eso – le advirtió molesta.

Rachel se quedó pensativa, desde que eran oficialmente pareja, aquella era su primera bronca, y no sabía qué hacer para convencerla de que, debía solucionar las cosas con el chico.

- Rachel, él no se ha portado bien contigo… - le acarició la mejilla.

- Finn no es malo, es un crio, no sabe bien que hace, tú no lo eres, pero está claro que aunque no os deis cuenta, sois importantes el uno para el otro.

- Él no significa nada para mí – comentó sincera.

- Sois parte del Glee Club, estas peleas no benefician a nadie, y menos a ti, tienes que centrarte en cosas más importantes.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – le preguntó vencida Quinn, quería volver a la normalidad con su chica.

- Habla con él, piensa esto, el quarterback, héroe del instituto, cantó para que todo el instituto pudiera oír sus disculpas ante nosotros.

- Veo cómo te sigue mirando Rachel, y no puedo soportarlo – bajó la mirada.

- Él me seguirá mirando así por un tiempo – Quinn la miró sorprendida – No fue él quien me dejo a mí, ni fue él quien se enamoro de otra persona. Yo me enamore de ti Quinn, yo lo abandoné a él, porque te elegí A TI por encima de todo – Quinn sonrió levemente, cuando Rachel le acarició la mejilla, tratando de apaciguar su ira – No te tendría que importar quién me mira, si no a quién miro yo, y yo sólo tengo ojos para ti.

- Cómo sigas así te voy a besar – le advirtió con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¡Oh, no lo creo! – rió irónica.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó extrañada.

- Hasta que no hagas las paces con Finn, no pienso besarte.

- ¡Dios!, ¡eres mala! – abrió la boca sorprendida, pero estaba claro que para ella era importante que ambos consiguieran hacer las paces.

x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Habían pasado dos días, dos fatídicos días en los que no había podido besar a Rachel, porque la morena seguía con su castigo, si no hacia las paces con Finn, ella no la besaría. Habían pasado las elecciones, y Kurt había tenido problemas ya que todo hacía indicar, que había algo ilegal en los votos, por lo que la victoria había sido para Brittany, la segunda candidata con más votos.

Finn, Santana y Quinn habían hecho las paces, la rubia le había contado toda la verdad al moreno, y el chico no había podido contener las lágrimas, a pesar de que fueran enemigos porque los dos amaban a la misma persona, Finn nunca quiso herir de aquella manera a Quinn, y se sintió roto cuando la rubia le había explicado, lo que le había pasado, durante el verano.

Ahora todas las aguas volvían al río, sin más peleas, y para celebrarlo y también para apoyar a Kurt, habían decidido hacer una actuación conjunta, Quinn, Santana, Kurt y Finn. Aunque la tranquilidad no era completa para la rubia, no había visto a Rachel desde hacía mucho rato, y además aquella canción, en parte, era dedicada a ella, para demostrarle que ya no habría peleas entre Finn y ella, que haría cualquier cosa por su chica, incluso tragarse su orgullo para intentar que en el Glee Club se respirara cierta atmosfera de armonía. Sin embargo la actuación había acabado, con todos bailando y entre risas, y la Diva no había aparecido.

Después de la actuación, Santana explicó que había hablado con su madre, y que su familia, salvo su abuela, le apoyaba en todo, volvería a vivir con sus padres, ahora que habían vuelto de su viaje de negocios.

Todos bromeaban y reían, Quinn y Brittany abrazaban a Santana después de aquella maravillosa noticia, pero todo aquello se vio truncado en un segundo.

Rachel apareció andando despacio, con la cabeza baja, y no pudiendo contener sus lágrimas. Quinn dejo de abrazar a Santana, para ir a ver a su chica, le daba igual qué todos estuvieran mirándolas.

- Rach, ¿qué te pasa? - preguntó realmente preocupada viendo el estado de la Diva, quién no dudo en fundirse en un abrazo con ella, para seguir llorando en su hombro, completamente en silencio.

- ¿Rachel? –preguntó el profesor Schuester, sin saber que palabras utilizar en aquellos momentos, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie veía tan destrozada a la morena.

- ¿Qué te pasa cielo? – le susurró Quinn, poniendo su mano bajo el mentón de Rachel, intentando que la morena levantase la cabeza.

Todos, sin excepción, la miraban alarmados, Quinn le daba la mano para mostrarle su apoyo…

- Acabo de contarle al director Figgings – dijo separándose del abrazo de Quinn, pero sin parar de llorar – que amañé las elecciones- intentaba continuar hablando, tratando de calmar su llanto – para que Kurt ganase – el chico se la quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos, ahí estaba la ilegalidad que todos sospechaban, aunque nadie hubiera pensado en Rachel – Kurt, por favor, no me odies, estás totalmente fuera de sospecha.

- ¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó Finn, mirando a su hermano y a Rachel.

- Dijo que no tenía elección – prosiguió la Diva – que tenía que ponerlo en mi expediente y que estoy expulsada por una semana. También me dijo que tenía prohibido participar en las locales – volvió a llorar desconsolada.

Quinn no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, y con el dolor que lo estaba diciendo, debía hacer algo para que aquello no ocurriera, ya que hacía peligrar el futuro de la Diva.

La rubia soltó la mano de Rachel, y se dispuso a salir de la clase.

- ¿Quinn donde vas? - preguntó el profesor, todos, incluyendo Rachel, la miraban extrañados.

- Voy a hablar con el director – respondió segura.

- No puedes hacer nada- susurró Rachel.

- Sí, puedo, voy a decir que fui yo, voy a decirle que no tienes nada que ver, Rachel no puedo permitir esto, tú tienes que participar en las locales, un momento de locura transitoria lo tenemos todos, y yo soy la reina en eso – le explicó mirándola a los ojos.

- No, no lo hagas- le rogó la Diva.

- ¿Y qué quieres que me quede cruzada de brazos? No voy a consentir que New Directions se quede sin ti para la competición – dijo mirando a todos, para después volver a mirarla a ella- y no voy a consentir que tú tengas eso en tu historial.

Salió corriendo de la clase, seguida por Santana, todos estaban demasiado en shock para seguirlas.

- ¡Quinn! ¡escúchame por favor! – le gritaba Santana, corriendo detrás de ella por los pasillos - Si tú incluyes algún punto negativo más en tu historial vas a hacer que te expulsen permanentemente - le advirtió, mientras intentaba que el aire llegase a sus pulmones.

- ¿Y dejo que peligre la NYADA para Rachel? – cuestionó parando su carrera, enfadada con la situación y con el mundo.

- Sé que la quieres incluso para arriesgar tu futuro, pero no puedes hacerlo – le dolía aquella situación.

- ¿Mi futuro? – preguntó enfrentándose a Santana - ¿Qué futuro? ¿De qué maldito futuro estamos hablando?

- Quinn tienes que salir de esta pocilga de pueblo, y tienes posibilidades de hacerlo, gracias a April, y gracias a tu talento, no metas la pata, sé que ella es importante para ti, pero tú lo eres para mí, no voy a dejar que lo hagas – le volvió a advertir.

- ¡No seamos estúpidas Santana, yo ya estoy enterrada en este pueblo! – gritó enfadada.

- ¡NO! – le gritó empujándola contra una taquilla, presa de su propia rabia – Tú vendrás a Nueva York, con Brittany, con Rachel y conmigo, vamos a salir de esta jodida basura todas juntas – aquello, unido a los gestos de la latina, sonaba más a una orden que nada.

- No tengo un buen currículum, criminal juvenil, hija de una convicta, y de un violador, no creo que tenga muchas posibilidades – las lágrimas aparecían en su rostro.

- Tú no eres tu padre, no te castigues por algo de lo que no eres culpable – ahora era en los ojos de la latina donde se reflejaba la tristeza.

- No, no soy mi padre, pero para comenzar a demostrármelo, tengo que empezar a hacer cosas que creo que son justas, y dejar que mi novia pierda su posible beca a NYADA, sin hacer nada, me macharía más de lo que ya estoy.

- Pero Quinn… –se quedaba sin argumentos, porque sabía que en el lugar de la rubia, ella hubiese hecho lo mismo.

- Déjame hacer las cosas a mi manera, primero intentaré arreglar esto, y después intentaré arreglar mi expulsión del instituto, pero vete a casa, ya se acabaron las clases a disfrutar de tu familia, y deja que haga las cosas que creo convenientes, por favor, voy a necesitar tu apoyo.

- ¡Mira por mí que os den a las dos! Sois mis enemigas en la competición, así que como si no queréis cantar ninguna de las dos - decía enfadada, se quedó en silencio un instante, y añadió – pero… sabes que siempre voy a apoyarte.

- Gracias S.

Las dos se abrazaron delante del despacho del Director, y la rubia entró dispuesta a ayudar a su chica.

x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Más tarde aquel mismo día, Rachel y Kurt estaban en la habitación de la Diva. Su amigo había conseguido alegrarla, pero aun así estaba preocupada por Quinn, no había conseguido verla después de que saliera corriendo de la clase del Glee Club.

- ¡Me da mucha rabia que no conteste a mis llamadas! – exclamó Rachel, completamente exasperada, dando un ligero golpe con el móvil en su escritorio.

- Hace gracia verte así por Quinn – sonrió el chico.

- Que Quinn me desespere, no es nada nuevo – suspiró agobiada, le había puesto de los nervios desde el primer día de conocerse, ya hacia bastantes años, lo que no dejaba de ser curioso, dada su situación actual.

- Bueno, ya te contestará, me llamaste porque decías que tenías un enorme plan para ganar las locales, aunque tú no puedas participar, lo que me parece difícil, por no decir imposible – Kurt intentaba cambiar de conversación.

- Sí, tengo un gran plan – sonrió.

- Estoy dispuesto a escucharlo – le animó a explicárselo.

- Sam – contestó simple.

- ¿Sam? ¿Nuestro Sam? Él ya no está en Lima – contestó triste.

- Tienes que venir conmigo, este fin de semana, tú y yo vamos a hacer una escapadita, iremos dos y volveremos tres.

- Rachel, ¿qué? – preguntó el chico extrañado, ya que la Diva había hablado muy rápido – No te sigo.

- Sé que Sam no está en Lima, pero es nuestro amigo, y es genial, y nos ayudaría con la competición, volveríamos a tenerlo en casa, y bueno… sería bueno para Quinn volver a tener a su mejor amigo. ¡Piénsalo! ¡Es un plan perfecto! ¿Tú no lo echas de menos?

- Trato de no hacerlo – contestó sincero.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó sorprendida de la respuesta.

Unos golpecitos en la ventana los interrumpió, Kurt miró a Rachel desconcertado, más aun cuando esta sonrió, con cara de tonta enamorada, abriendo la ventana y encontrándose a Quinn frente a ella.

- ¿Por qué no me coges el teléfono señorita? – le regañó Rachel.

- Yo también me alegro de verte, cielo – le bromeó Quinn, tratando de darle un beso, pero se dio cuenta de que Rachel no estaba sola, y se quedó mirando a Kurt – No sabía que estabas aquí, perdona.

- No, nada, vosotras seguid, como si no estuviera – desvió la mirada, con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿Por qué le dijiste al Director, que si yo iba a decir que había sido yo la de los votos, no me creyese? – preguntó Quinn a Rachel, un poco molesta.

- Porque es mi deber, pagar por mis errores, y no hacer que mi chica se cargue todos los problemas. Intuí hasta donde podrías llegar por mí – sonrió Rachel, al darse cuenta que no se había equivocado.

- Sólo quería que no tuvieras problemas con NYADA, Figgins dice que no lo pondrá en tu expediente – sonrió ampliamente – Soy buena negociadora.

- ¡Miedo me das! – exclamó Kurt.

- ¿No decías que nosotras siguiéramos como si no estuvieras? – preguntó entrando del todo a la habitación de Rachel.

Los tres se echaron a reír.

- Sólo lamento que no pudiera convencerlo para que participases en las locales – dijo con pena Quinn, acariciando la mejilla de Rachel.

- No tuve que hacer lo que hice, y además aun os tenemos a Kurt y a ti, vamos a ganar – le dijo sincera y segura de sus palabras.

- Sí, además, este fin de semana vamos a ir a… - comenzó Kurt, pero fue interrumpido rápidamente por Rachel.

- A ver a mi tía –dijo rápido, haciendo que Kurt no siguiese hablando.

- ¿A tu tía? – preguntó extrañada Quinn.

- Sí, ella, también es… cantante – mintió Rachel.

- Pensaba que íbamos a pasar el fin de semana juntas ¿puedo ir a conocer a tu tía?

- NO – negó Rachel, no quería que se enterase de su plan con Kurt, para hacer regresar a Sam, hasta que no saliera todo perfecto.

- Veras, Rachel le va a confesar a su tía… - siguió con la mentira Kurt, intentando ayudar a Rachel, ya que el chico había entendido a la Diva, la conocía demasiado bien – que le gustan las chicas, más concretamente UNA chica – sonrió ampliamente, contagiando la sonrisa a Quinn – Supongo que sería un poco, demasiado fuerte para ella, que tú también fueses ¿me entiendes?

- De acuerdo porcelana, pero cuida de mi chica ¿ok? Que ninguna, ni ninguno, vaya a tratar de ocupar mi lugar – dijo abrazando a Rachel, y quedándose con la morena entre sus brazos, mientras miraba a Kurt.

- Seré su "beard gay" si es necesario – le guiñó un ojo, y todos rieron, la sola idea de Kurt y Rachel como pareja, era realmente divertida.

- ¿Sabes? – preguntó Quinn con ternura a Rachel – Me debes una cosa –dijo alzando una ceja – Además tengo aquí a Kurt como testigo, de que he hecho las paces con Finn.

- Eso es cierto – contestó el chico con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

- Kurt… - dijo Rachel, realmente ella también tenía ganas de besar a su chica, pero pedirle que se fuera de su habitación, le resultaba demasiado grosero por su parte.

- Entiendo… - contestó con una sonrisa el chico – Voy a ir al baño…– dijo saliendo de la habitación- os doy como diez minutos, tampoco quisiera que tus padres pensaran cualquier cosa rara – dijo mirando a Rachel.

- Gracias Kurt, en serio – le sonrió Quinn.

Cuando Kurt salió de la habitación, Rachel volvió a regañar a Quinn.

- ¿Has visto en la incómoda posición en que lo has puesto? – preguntó dándole un ligero y juguetón empujón en su hombro.

- Yo no he sido la que he susurrado su nombre, mientras me miraba con ganas de besarme – se burló con cariño.

- No te lo tengas tan creído – se dejo abrazar por Quinn de nuevo.

- Te mueres por besarme – le susurró en el oído, canturreando, pero de un modo sensual.

- ¿Vas a parar de hablar y besarme de una vez o tengo que echar una solicitud? – puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Quinn, y esta borró todo rastro de separación que había entre ellas, besándola con cariño, el beso fue sentido, despacio, y demostrándose cuanto se querían.

Finalmente se separaron para coger aire, y Quinn acarició, con cariño, las mejillas de Rachel, la rubia tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

- Rachel, no tendrías que haber evitado que Figgings creyese que yo era la culpable.

- Quinn, soy la culpable – le sonrió con ternura, y algo de tristeza.

- Pero tenías que estar allí para brillar en el escenario – seguía acariciando sus mejillas.

- Esta vez quiero que seas tú, quien brille en el escenario - volvió a besar sus labios.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros, escúchame atentamente Quinn – dijo cogiendo sus manos - Confio en ti, plenamente, sé que contigo New Directions va a ganar, y yo voy a estar allí, cámara en mano, filmándolo todo, y después vamos a ir a visitar a Judy, y le voy a entregar el video, para que pueda ver el largo camino que ha hecho su hija, y lo muy orgullosa que puede sentirse de ella. ¡Vamos a hacerlo por ella!

Quinn se echó a llorar, sintiendo aquellas palabras de Rachel en su corazón, la Diva volvió a abrazarla con el más puro de los cariños.

- ¿Por qué eres así conmigo Rach? – preguntó.

- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de hacerme esa pregunta? – puso su frente pegada a la de Quinn – Porque te quiero, y eres una persona que me hace sentir orgullosa cada día – le sonrió y volvieron a besarse.

Las dos fueron interrumpidas por Kurt.

- ¡Por Dios! – exclamó el chico - ¿No os quedáis sin aire? Os he dado quince minutos y aun seguís besándoos, ya no sabía dónde meterme – resopló divertido.

- Bueno, yo me voy – dijo Quinn – Supongo que tenéis que preparar lo del viaje de este fin de semana, así que será mejor que os deje solos.

- Lleva mucho cuidado con la moto y cuando llegues, llámame – dijo Rachel viendo como Quinn salía por la ventana.

- Tranquila Julieta, en cuanto llegue te llamo, y tú ve llamándome este fin de semana, y suerte – le guiñó el ojo.

Rachel no pudo contenerse, y volvió a besar apasionadamente a Quinn, mordiendo el labio inferior de Quinn, al separarse, para despedirse.

- Nos vemos el lunes en clase, Romeo – le guiñó el ojo.

- Estaré esperando con ansia que llegue ese ansiado momento –le sonrió.

- Yo también, mi lady – le devolvió la sonrisa, y vio como Quinn, ágilmente, bajaba y llegaba al suelo del jardín, se volvieron a mirar y ambas se enviaron un corazón imaginario, formándolo con sus manos.

- Yo pensaba que era cursi, pero tú lo eres más – bromeó Kurt.

- Ella es especial – suspiró – No puedo evitar ser "cursi" – sonrió.

- Te comprendo, y no te juzgo – levantó la mano, divertido.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Al día siguiente ya iban de camino de Kentucky, el chico estaba en silencio, y una de las cosas que menos soportaba Rachel era el silencio, así que se decidió a evitarlo.

- Te noto un poco distante ¿ocurre algo Kurt? – preguntó con afecto.

- No, realmente… salvo que estoy nervioso por la competición, y por la NYADA, pero estoy bien.

La Diva notó algo extraño en la voz del chico, aquellas palabras desprendían tristeza, así que supuso que le pasaba algo, no le estaba siendo del todo sincero y volvió a preguntar.

- ¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir, somos amigos, puedes confiar en mí – intentó bromear añadiendo – Además ayer ya me viste en una situación un poco comprometida.

- No me lo recuerdes, la gran Diva y la ex animadora en pleno beso y momento cursi, no creo que se me vaya de la cabeza fácilmente- sonrió.

- En serio Kurt ¿qué te pasa? Nos conocemos hace años, somos los mejores amigos, no me puedes engañar.

- Problemas en el paraíso – suspiró – No estoy muy bien con Blaine últimamente – se sinceró.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Qué te ha hecho? – no podía evitarlo, era muy protectora con el chico.

- En realidad no es él, o al menos eso creo – miró por la ventanilla del coche, con la mente en otra parte.

- ¿Entonces? – ya que el chico había comenzado a hablar, no quería dejar allí la conversación.

- Es Sebastián.

- ¿Quién es Sebastián? – preguntó extrañada.

- Es un chico nuevo de los Warblers, de hecho es el líder, y bueno… es fanático de Blaine, y gay, y no le importa en absoluto tirarle los trastos delante de mí, ni insultarme cuando él no está.

- ¡Qué idiota! ¿Se lo has explicado a Blaine?

- Sí, muchas veces, pero él dice que exagero, creo que en el fondo a Blaine le gusta, y yo me empiezo a quedar un poco en segundo plano.

- Tal vez no sea eso Kurt, tal vez ese chico sólo está malmetiendo, y Blaine no sabe bien cómo actuar.

- Rachel, ¿te importaría que no hablásemos de mi novio durante el viaje? Quiero centrarme en encontrar a Sam, y en traerlo de vuelta.

- No te preocupes, no volveré a mencionarlo, pero sabes que si necesitas cualquier cosa, estoy contigo – le sonrió.

- Lo sé, y te doy las gracias de corazón – le devolvió la sonrisa.

Pero el silencio volvió a inundar el coche, Rachel puso la música alta, si el chico no quería hablar, al menos la música le acompañaría durante aquel largo trayecto en coche.

x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Aquella mañana había ido a ver a April, si Rachel había puesto tanta confianza en ella, debía al menos ensayar y practicar, para mejorar sus registros en poco tiempo. Y no había nadie mejor para ensayar que con su tía.

Llevaban ya casi dos horas ensayando notas, y parecía mentira como aquella mujer le hacía mejorar de un modo tan veloz, aparte de que era realmente cariñosa, y Quinn también apreciaba sus muestras de cariño.

- Bueno, creo que ahora ya puedes demostrarme tus mejoras con una canción – le sonrió April - ¿Qué canción vas a cantar?

- Ni idea – rió Quinn, se había quedado completamente en blanco.

- No sé chica, tienes una morena que algo te ha de inspirar ¡Vamos, digo yo! – bromeó, y golpeó ligeramente su hombro – ¡Venga, no seas tímida!

- ¡Eres única! – exclamó al ver el humor de su tía.

- Lo sé, lo sé, todos me lo dicen – bromeó echándose a reír – Pero no creo que hayas venido a piropearme, así que venga… canta una canción – le guiñó el ojo.

- Creo… veras, cuando pienso en Rach, una canción viene a mi mente, tal vez podría intentar cantar esa – opinó con algo de vergüenza.

- Me parece bien, cuando quieras – la alentó.

Quinn estaba nerviosa, porque iba a cantar sus sentimientos hacia Rachel delante de otra persona, y realmente eso atacaba sus nervios, pero April le demostraba confianza, y apoyo incondicional, en realidad no había nada que temer. Así que comenzó a cantar, mientras se movía al ritmo de la música.

**Es innegable que deberíamos estar juntas**

**Es increíble ¿Cómo podía decir que yo nunca me enamoraría?**

**La razón es necesitar saber**

**Si es que no sabes cómo me siento**

**Déjame mostrarte que hablo en serio**

**Si las cosas se hacen a tiempo, el tiempo lo revelará**

**Uno, tú eres como un sueño hecho realidad**

**Dos, sólo quiero estar contigo**

**Tres, nena es fácil de ver**

**que tú eres la única para mí**

**Y cuatro, repetir de nuevo los pasos hasta el tres**

**Cinco, hacer que te enamores de mí**

**Y si alguna vez creo que el trabajo está ya hecho**

**entonces empezaré de nuevo desde el uno**

**Es tan increíble, la forma en que las cosas funcionan perfectamente**

**Y es emocionante, una vez que ya sabes cómo es,**

**Y es indeseable, que nosotras estemos separadas**

**Yo jamás me iría lejos de ti por mucho tiempo**

**Porque sabes que tienes las llaves de mi corazón**

**porque...**

**Uno, tú eres como un sueño hecho realidad**

**Dos, sólo quiero estar contigo**

**Tres, nena es fácil de ver**

**que tú eres la única para mí**

**Y cuatro, repetir de nuevo los pasos hasta el tres**

**Cinco, hacer que te enamores de mí**

**Y si alguna vez creo que el trabajo está ya hecho**

**entonces empezaré de nuevo desde el uno**

**Dile "adiós" a la oscuridad de la noche**

**Puedo ver al sol llegando**

**Me siento como una niña pequeña, cuya vida acaba de comenzar**

**Viniste y le diste a este solitario corazón un nuevo aliento**

**Y extendiste la línea de mi vida**

**Justo a tiempo**

**Uno, tú eres como un sueño hecho realidad**

**Dos, sólo quiero estar contigo**

**Tres, nena es fácil de ver**

**que tú eres la única para mí**

**Y cuatro, repetir de nuevo los pasos hasta el tres**

**Cinco, hacer que te enamores de mí**

**Y si alguna vez creo que el trabajo está ya hecho**

**entonces empezaré de nuevo desde el uno.**

April aplaudía emocionada.

- ¿He estado bien? – preguntó Quinn tímidamente.

- Has estado increíble, voy a ir por partes, a nivel artístico, tienes una voz realmente dulce, tal vez no tengas un torrente de voz, como el de Rachel, pero tu voz es especial, y creo que dejaras boquiabierto al público, sin lugar a dudas. A nivel emocional, si eso es lo que sientes por Rachel, ¡felicidades! Debe ser maravilloso sentir algo así por alguien.

- Gracias – contestó sonrojada - ¿Nunca te has enamorado?

- Bueno, siempre he creído hacerlo, cada vez que conocía a alguien, pero está claro que no he encontrado la persona indicada –le sonrió.

x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

El silencio la estaba martirizando, Kurt parecía pensativo, intuía que volver a ver a Sam no lo dejaba indiferente. Kurt tuvo un flechazo con el rubio que duró hasta que apareció Blaine, pero si ahora las cosas no iban bien con su chico, no le extrañaría que los viejos "fantasmas" del pasado, volvieran a la mente de Kurt.

Intentó alegrarlo, al escuchar que empezaba una canción de Shania Twain en la radio, debía animarlo como fuera, y quizá cantar aquella canción juntos, podía ser un comienzo.

Rachel:

**¡Hey Kurt! ¿Quieres venir?**

Kurt se animó a continuar la canción, mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa.

**¡Nah, no creo cariño!**

Rachel:

**¡Oh vamos! ¡Será divertido!**

Kurt:

**¿De verdad?**

Rachel, comenzó a bailar, lo que la conducción de aquel coche le permitía, sin perder de vista la carretera:

**¡whoa! Voy a dar una fiesta**

Kurt:

**No creo que pueda ir.**

Rachel:

**no será una fiesta cualquiera**

Kurt:

**Bah, creo que me quedaré en casa.**

Rachel:

**Uh, oh, no va a haber mucha, mucha gente**

Kurt:

**Me está empezando a gustar eso.**

Rachel:

**Voy a ponerte en esa situación**

Kurt, comenzó a bailar también:

**Quizás debería ir.**

Rachel:

**Sí, no habrá nadie más.**

Kurt:

**Creo que podría ir.**

Rachel:

**Vamos, ven y diviértete**

Kurt se miró de arriba abajo interpretando la canción:

**¿Qué ropa me pongo?**

Rachel sonrió:

**Voy a hablarte sobre eso...**

**no importa lo que lleves puesto,**

**porque solo vamos a estar allí tú y yo**

Los dos siguieron cantando:

**Voy a dar una fiesta**

**Una fiesta para dos**

**No voy a invitar a nadie,**

**A nadie más que a tí**

Rachel:

**Estarás sexy con tus calcetines**

Kurt:

**Podríamos encerar el suelo**

Rachel:

**En caso de que llegue alguien.**

Kurt:

**Cerraremos todas las puertas**

Rachel:

**Sí, y todo lo que voy a hacer**

Kurt:

**Lo haré contigo.**

Rachel:

**Quiero probar algo nuevo**

Kurt:

**Yo quiero probarlo también**

Rachel:

**Voy a hablarte sobre eso…**

Los dos bailaban en el coche, pasándoselo bien y cantando juntos:

** (No importa)**

**Uh,uh**

**(Lo que lleve puesto)**

**porque sólo vamos a estar allí tú y yo**

**Voy a dar una fiesta**

**Una fiesta para dos (sí)**

**No voy a invitar a nadie,**

**A nadie más que a tí (sí)**

**Sí, a ti**

Kurt hizo un baile gracioso, mientras cantaba:

**Yo estoy aquí**

Rachel se echó a reír y cantó.

** Tú estás ahí**

Ambos volvieron a cantar juntos:

**(Eso es todo) lo que necesitamos**

**(Vamos a) vamos a celebrarlo intensamente**

**(Sólo) sólo tú y yo**

**(No) no pienses en eso ahora**

**(No) no dudes ahora**

**(Te estoy invitando a) una fiesta para dos**

**(¡Guau!)**

**Guau, todas las cosas que voy a hacer**

**(Las haré contigo)**

**Voy a probar algo nuevo contigo, nene**

**(Yo quiero probarlo también)**

**Voy a hablarte sobre eso...**

**No importa lo que lleves puesto,**

**(porque solo vamos a estar) tú y yo**

**(¡guau, sí!)**

Los dos acabaron riendo a carcajadas, mientras seguían bailando en el coche. Los dos se miraban de reojo, y se alegraban de compartir aquellos instantes juntos.

- Quinn te hace realmente mucho bien – le sonrió Kurt.

Rachel se sonrojó completamente.

- Estás muy diferente desde que estás con ella – comenzó a explicar Kurt- no sé, más divertida, atenta, sonriente, más segura de ti misma, más llena de energía, e incluso me atrevería a decir que tu piel luce mejor – aseguró con aspavientos.

- Ella es increíble Kurt, no te haces una idea. Es sorprendente cómo me he pasado buscando a la persona indicada durante tanto tiempo, y siempre la he tenido delante de mí.

- Pero es bonito que os hayáis encontrado, que de repente os hayáis mirado de un modo diferente, después de todo lo que ha sufrido Quinn en estos últimos meses, es maravilloso como os habéis salvado la una a la otra – suspiró tiernamente, con una mirada soñadora.

- Estoy segura que tú también encontraras lo que buscas – le sonrió.

- Cuando sepa que es exactamente lo que busco – suspiró – Porque empiezo a dudarlo.

- Te darás cuenta de lo que buscas, cuando lo tengas delante – su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**(Fin del capítulo 21)**

**Bueno espero que este os haya gustado, nos hemos quedado un poco sin Brittana, pero a su vez he abierto el camino a nuevos elementos que espero que disfrutéis en próximos capítulos. **

**Prepararos para montaron en una montaña rusa de sentimientos contradictorios, aunque de momento reinará la felicidad, e incluso puede que haya un elevado plus de felicidad en los próximos capítulos, quizá no os deberíais acostumbrar tanto, algo va a pasar ¿qué será? Ya veremos. LOL.**

**Esta vez he reducido el número de canciones a dos, no siempre van a ser musicales los capítulos, si no sería demasiado aburrido.**

**Las canciones son:**

**Brian McKnight – Back at one http: / youtu . be / IvWY_-c_iEg**

**Shania Twain y Mark McGrath - Party for two - http: / youtu . be / aTBv5I1ensc**

**Como siempre muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, y esta es mi manera de agradeceros vuestro apoyo a historia, una manera de estar "en contacto" con mis lectoras:**

**ChloeFreja : Parece que Finn esta cambiando, veremos cuanto le dura XD Es que después de cómo se lo hace pasar de mal Finn, había que alegrarla.**

**Darkhannock : Habia que animar a Santana XD. Pues como ves, Quinn y Santana ya "perdonaron" o al menos lo han "tolerado". Es que estas dos son un poco fieras.**

**VanDarkness : Gracias y muchas gracias :D, ahora estoy adicta a los antibióticos, pero voy mejor XD. Así ya conoces las canciones, no hay mal que por bien no venga. Te pondré en mi lista de fanfics a leer, y a mi también me gusta más Hevans que Klaine, no puedo evitarlo LOL. Me alegro de que mi fanfic alegrase tu día. Por lo de Quinn/Brit veremos más amistad.**

**spyireland : Gracias y Gracias! :D Sí, bueno las chicas tienen caracteres diferentes, y no se fían mucho de Finn :P**

**Lubov**** : ¡Music Mrs DJ! LOL. ****Es que las badgirls se dejan guiar mucho por sus chicas, son su debilidad, es entendible.**

**maru-jayjay : Creo que Puck pronto va a encontrar a alguien que lo va a alegrar, ¿lo veremos en próximos capítulos? Quién sabe. Quinn agresiva es una de las muchas facetas que tiene nuestra Quinn :D**

**GleekBy : Estas chicas con carácter, son un poco impredecibles. Pobre Finn la que le cayó encima. **

**LucyRiot : Gracias, gracias, yo creo que la discusión Finn y Kurt, debe ser una escena eliminada de esas que le gustan tanto a Ryan Murphy, porque que Kurt sea su hermano, y no le regañe después de lo que le hizo a Santana, no es entendible. PD: Muchas gracias, yo también estoy enamorada de Londres, y bueno desde los conciertos del verano pasado, me entró el gusanillo de vivir una temporadilla allí, la cosa está tan mal en España que no pierdo nada por intentarlo :P**

**gbrujndl : ¡Aplauso para ti! Veras pronto reflejada esa idea en el fanfic. Y por cierto tengo que leerme el fanfic aun. I'm really sorry : ( Espero poder leerme antes de la próxima actualización del mío, y así comentar.**

**Achele-love-4ever**** : Yeahh! Bienvenida! ****¿Por cierto te he dicho ya que adoro tu nick? LOL. Gracias por lo del viaje. Y de momento hay una tregua en el sufrimiento de Quinn, pero dentro de poco se vuelve un poco "mal rollito" Pero que conste que a mí tampoco me gusta ver, ni hacer sufrir a Quinn.**

**Comentad, please, que me gusta leeros : )**


	22. Chapter 22

XXII

(Visto por Rachel)

Allí estaban frente al lugar donde debían encontrar a Sam, cuando llegaron al bar donde trabajaba el chico era ya de noche, por lo tanto, él habría comenzado su turno.

Después de aparcar el coche, se percataron del montón de gente que había en la puerta, esperando poder entrar, se encaminaron hacia allí, mientras conversaban.

- Está muy concurrido el local –sonrió Rachel.

- Sí, Sam dice que hay actuaciones casi todas las noches – explicó Kurt.

- ¿Mantienes contacto con él? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Sí, pero no me cuenta mucho de su vida – se encogió de hombros.

- Siempre ha sido muy reservado con su vida, salvo con…

- Quinn – sonrió Kurt - En serio no puedes dejar de pensar en ella ¿verdad? – le sonrió, burlándose con cariño.

- No… al parecer, no – se rió de ella misma, toda conversación la llevaba a pensar en su chica.

- Serán diez dólares – el vendedor de entradas interrumpió la conversación, a pesar de ser un bar, al haber actuaciones, era lógico que hubiese que pagar, o eso pensó Rachel.

Cuando entraron, ambos comenzaron a notar que la mayoría, de los clientes, eran mujeres.

- Hay un montón de mujeres – constató Kurt, mirando a lado y lado del recinto, verificando algo que ya era obvio para los dos.

- Kurt, tú y yo sabemos que no es ningún secreto que en las cenas de teatro hay muchas mujeres. Los hombres suelen preferir el futbol o cualquier otro tipo de deporte– explicaba con lógica.

Llegaron a la zona del escenario, era uno pequeño, pero Rachel estaba feliz porque Sam podía actuar allí, y mostrar su talento. Una voz masculina comenzó a sonar por los altavoces del local, avisando del comienzo del espectáculo.

- ¿Están preparadas para conocer a los hombres de Stallionz?

Kurt y Rachel esperaban que la obra de teatro comenzase, pero lo que vieron a continuación les dejo atónitos.

- Entonces, den la bienvenida al escenario a... ¡Cobra! – sonaba en los altavoces.

Las mujeres enloquecían, y Kurt y Rachel miraban el escenario con la boca abierta, rezando porque no pasase lo que parecía a todas luces, que iba a pasar.

- Que alguien vaya a la puerta, porque aquí viene el Sr. Paquete – volvían a anunciar.

- ¡Oh Dios, no! – exclamaron al unísono Kurt y Rachel, no podía ser, era imposible, Sam trabajaba en un local de striptease.

- Y señoras, ¡den una cálida bienvenida a chocolate blanco! – en el escenario salió Sam, bailando al son de la música, dejando ver sus abdominales, vestido con un mono de trabajo y un casco amarillo.

- Rachel, dime que estoy en sueño muy bizarro y me voy a despertar, entonces mañana te lo contaré todo y tú te reirás de mí, por favor, por favor, dímelo.

- Creo que no es un sueño – miró rápidamente a Kurt, y después al escenario, donde Sam ya se había quedado casi sin ropa, mientras bailaba en calzoncillos – ¡Oh no! – se tapó la boca, debido a la sorpresa.

- Esa es una imagen que no se me va a poder ir de la cabeza – Kurt no había podido cerrar la boca aun, debido a la estupefacción, mientras miraba a Sam bailar - ¡Esto no ha sido buena idea!

- Dame un dólar –le pidió Rachel.

- ¿Qué? – no salía de su asombro.

- Dame un dólar, y quédate aquí, trataré de llamar su atención – le explicó.

Kurt sacó un dólar de su bolsillo, y se lo entregó a Rachel, aquello le tenía demasiado en shock como para cuestionarle nada a la Diva.

Cuando tuvo el dólar en su mano, se fue hacia el escenario, haciéndose paso casi a empujones, para llegar donde estaba el chico rubio, cuando estuvo frente a él alargo su brazo, bajando su mirada, para no mirarlo.

Finalmente captó la atención del chico.

- Rach… ¿Rachel? – ahora Sam estaba igual de sorprendido que ellos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Santana)

Estaban ensayando su canción, concretamente I Will survive/I'm a surviver, desde luego iba a ser una actuación sorprendente, un mashup que unía lo mejor de cada miembro de "Las Problemáticas". Todas se lucirían, sin quedar atrás, el talento de ninguna.

Estaban con Shelby y todas estaban ensayando el baile que había preparado Brittany para la canción, pero algo les faltaba, una chispa para que fuera completamente sorprendente y esa idea, finalmente, y tras mucho deliberar entre todas, la tuvo Shelby.

- Chicas, tenemos que hacer algo dentro del baile que atrape, que los deje a todos anonadados – dijo la profesora.

- ¡Ey! Nosotras ya sorprendemos – dijo Mercedes, con sus aires de Diva.

- Sí, el baile que ha preparado Brittany es genial – afirmó Santana, abrazando a su chica.

- Yo también estoy de acuerdo – añadió Sugar, que en los últimos tiempos estaba de acuerdo en cualquier cosa que dijese la latina.

- Os falta algo, el baile es muy bueno, y he de felicitar a Brittany – siguió hablando Shelby, animando a las chicas, pero necesitáis un no sé qué, que os de más fuerza en el escenario.

- ¿Cómo qué? – preguntó Santana, para ella el baile que había preparado su chica ya era genial.

- ¿Qué os parece un tango? –preguntó Shelby.

- ¿Un tango? – preguntaron todas sorprendidas.

- Sí, Santana, tú eres una chica pasional, latina, con sentimientos y muy fuertes hacia tu chica – todas se sonrieron entre sí - las canciones con las que hemos hecho el mashup, van sobre personas que sobreviven a pesar de las adversidades, a pesar de lo que digan los demás, después de todo lo que ha pasado ¿me vas a negar que no te apetecería agarrar a tu chica en mitad del escenario y gritarle al mundo que es tuya?

Shelby había hablado con tanto ímpetu, que hizo sonreír y reír a las chicas, que acabaron aplaudiendo la idea de su profesora.

- Por supuesto – afirmó Santana, cogiendo de la mano a Brittany con una sonrisa orgullosa.

- Pues eso es lo que demostrarás con un tango bien bailado – le sonrió - ¿Qué os parece?

- ¡Vayamos a por el tango! – gritó emocionada Brittany.

- ¡Sí, vayamos a por el tango! – exclamó conforme Mercedes.

- Así me gusta, con ese entusiasmo –les aplaudió Shelby.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Aquella tarde se habían reunido todos los componentes de New Directions, salvo Rachel y Kurt, quienes, obviamente, estaban fuera de la ciudad. A pesar de que ya comenzaba a echar de menos a su morena, Quinn trataba de pasárselo bien, aprovechar el momento y dar todo en el escenario, debía demostrarle al mundo, que ella valía para aquellas circunstancias, donde si bien seguían teniendo mucho talento como grupo, les faltaba la pieza más importante.

Estaban ensayando pasos de baile a las "ordenes" de Mike, y alguna que otra canción, aun no tenían nada claro lo que iban a cantar para el campeonato, así que cantaban canciones al azar, de diversos estilos, para ver con qué se sentían más cómodos como grupo. Habían cantado y bailado todos durante aproximadamente dos horas. Pero finalmente, y tras ser el sr Schuester el que diese por terminada la clase, se habían quedado solos Puck y ella. Desde los problemas del chico con Shelby se habían vuelto a unir más, pero aquella tarde el energético y bromista chico, siempre dispuesto a pasárselo bien, había estado extremadamente melancólico.

- Chico ¿qué te pasa hoy? Te noto muy triste – se acercó a él, poniendo una mano en su brazo, de modo cariñoso.

- Quinn… ¿Soy un buen hombre? – preguntó con la mirada perdida.

- Claro que lo eres ¿por qué esa pregunta? – se interesó confusa por aquella extraña pregunta.

- Verás, desde que sé lo que te ocurrió… me maldigo por haberte tratado tan mal, por no haber estado cuando más me necesitabas, cometí muchos errores contigo – se sentó en un taburete, que habían usado, hacia escasos minutos, para cantar – El último error me hizo pelearme con Mike – hizo una mueca de dolor al recordarlo – La cosa es que oigo cada día esos malditos telediarios, en los que hablan de mujeres maltratadas, de mujeres asesinadas, y cuando pienso lo que te hicieron, me entra un pánico indescriptible al pensar que… tú podrías haber sido la protagonista, de alguna de esas "noticias". Quinn no estoy enamorado de ti, desde hace mucho tiempo, pero te quiero mucho.

Quinn sonrió, y abrazó a Puck con afecto.

- Lo sé, pero estoy aquí, hay problemas, pero no estoy mal – contestó la chica, intentando animarlo – Entre todos me habéis vuelto a poner en mi camino.

- Hoy he tenido un flash, y creo que aunque seguiré cantando porque la música es mi pasión, he encontrado mi camino – trató de explicar.

- No me dirás que te conformas con limpiar piscinas – se cruzó de brazos, regañándole, no quería que el chico se rindiese.

- No – sonrió al ver aquella regañina de Quinn- bueno, trabajaré en eso un tiempo, para poderme pagar los estudios – afirmó - pero voy a hacer lo que sea para ser poli – sonrió de medio lado, esperando la reacción de la rubia.

- ¿Puckerman quiere ser un policía? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Ya sé que siempre he estado fuera de la ley, porque muchas veces no he estado de acuerdo con ella, pero creo que puedo hacer algo de verdadero valor, y creo que puedo ayudar a gente de esa manera.

- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó mirándolo de lado, mientras se sentaba en un taburete al lado del chico.

- Curiosamente, por fin estoy seguro de algo en esta vida. Quiero ayudar, quiero ser un buen chico – le sonrió.

- Eres un tío genial Puck, has cometido errores, como todos, pero si eso es lo que quieres hacer, yo te voy a apoyar, somos amigos y siempre lo vamos a ser– manifestó, devolviendo aquella sonrisa, y aquella mirada de afecto.

- Esta guay – volvió a su faceta dura, con la que sinceramente, ambos se sentían más cómodos - ¿Te apetece cantar conmigo?

- Claro, por supuesto, siempre estoy dispuesta a un dueto musical con un amigo –le guiñó el ojo.

- La sexy judía tiene suerte de tenerte – rió.

- ¡Ey! No empieces – le advirtió.

- Agarra la guitarra pequeña – trató de cambiar de conversación, y le pasó su propia guitarra, ya que la rubia no se la había llevado aquel día – Yo me decanto por la armónica – dijo yendo a recogerla de su mochila, la cual estaba en la primera fila de asientos, frente al escenario.

- ¿Qué canción? – le preguntó mientras el chico volvía a su posición.

- How come, how long, de Babyface y Stevie Wonder – le guiñó el ojo - ¡Vayamos a lo grande! – le bromeó.

- Si llevas tú la armónica, me imagino quién es quién – afirmó, conocía aquella canción a la perfección, esperaba tener fuerzas para cantarla, porque se sentía identificada con ella, la había escuchado miles de veces en sus tiempos de soledad, después de lo que había ocurrido. La escuchaba y sentía que, en su "destierro" de la sociedad, alguien la comprendía.

Siempre que la escuchaba le había hecho recordar como su padre siempre había maltratado a su madre, cuando esta trataba de protegerla de algún correctivo, era como la historia de su vida, en parte, como se sentía ella hacía Russell. Y la verdad no entendía porque el chico la había elegido… tal vez, porque era cierto, había gente que la comprendía, después de explicarles lo ocurrido, Rachel, Sam, Santana, Brit, Mike, Kurt y quizá ahora, también Puck.

Se preparó con la guitarra, hizo un ejercicio de concentración, y miró a Puck, quién le animó a que empezase. Quinn comenzó a tocar la guitarra, mientras recordaba a su madre, se preguntaba que estaría haciendo, a la mañana siguiente podría visitarla, pero ahora tenía que concentrarse en la canción, así que comenzó a cantar:

**Una vez conocí a una chica**

**-era tan hermosa-**

**pero ya no está entre nosotros**

**Tenía una carrera universitaria**

**Lista como ninguna**

**Tenía muchos motivos por los que vivir**

**Hasta que se enamoró**

**del hombre equivocado**

**Abusó de su amor y la trató mal**

**Tanta educación aprendida en su vida**

**y no le sirvió para salvarse**

**¿Por qué? ¿Hasta cuándo?**

**No es justo, es tan injusto**

**Dejamos que siga ocurriendo**

**Y le damos la espalda**

**Despertad, antes de que sea demasiado tarde**

**Ahora mismo, no podemos esperar más**

**Ella no tendrá una segunda oportunidad**

**Abrir los corazones y los ojos**

Puck apoyó su mano en el hombro de Quinn, lo suficiente para demostrarle su apoyo, pero no para desestabilizarla, ya que la chica seguía haciendo sonar acordes melancólicos en su guitarra. Fue el turno del chico:

**Intentó pedir ayuda**

**Incluso se echó la culpa a sí misma**

**Pero nadie acudió en su ayuda**

**"Todo era aparentemente normal"**

**Es la excusa que nos ponemos a nosotros mismos**

**Pero no, no era así**

**Se enamoró**

**del hombre equivocado**

**Y pagó con su vida**

**por amar a ese hombre**

**No podemos ignorarlo**

**Debemos interpretar las señales**

**Y así quizás la próxima vez**

**logremos salvar una vida**

Puck comenzó a tocar la armónica, cada vez estaban más llenos de rabia, ya que estaban completamente metidos e identificándose con aquella canción. Quinn se levantó del taburete, con su guitarra y comenzó a cantar enrabiada, recordando a aquel hombre que tanto daño había hecho a su familia, aquel hombre al que jamás volvería a llamar padre.

**Una vez conocí a ese tipo**

**Sólo tenía malos sentimientos**

**Había algo en él que no estaba bien**

Puck también se levantó de la silla, y cantó igual de enfurecido que Quinn.

**Esa forma de demostrarse a sí mismo que era muy hombre**

**Golpeando a su mujer con sus propias manos**

**Ojala que ella hubiera visto la luz**

En aquellos momentos eran ambos los que cantaban con furia, y al unísono.

**¿Cómo puede alguien así **

**llamarse hombre?**

**En realidad es mucho menos que eso**

**Y no podemos ignorar**

**cada vez que veamos alguna señal**

**porque ningún tipo de abuso**

**tiene justificación**

**¿Por qué? ¿Hasta cuándo?**

**No es justo, es tan injusto**

**Dejamos que siga ocurriendo**

**Y le damos la espalda**

**Despertad, antes de que sea demasiado tarde**

**Ahora mismo, no podemos esperar más**

**Ella no tendrá una segunda oportunidad**

**Abrir los corazones y los ojos**

Ambos volvieron a cantar el estribillo de la canción, sacando todo la rabia que tenían dentro, hasta que finalmente se quedaron abrazados.

- Gracias Puck.

- Gracias a ti Quinn, quiero que sepas, que voy a estar contigo para hundir a ese tío, no volverá a hacerte daño, no volverá a tocarte, te lo prometo – la siguió abrazando con cariño.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por April)

La mujer había sido testigo de aquel momento, y miraba al dúo de amigos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. A pesar de que quería centrarse en que la actuación de ambos había sido maravillosa, y que la amistad que tenían parecía ser realmente bonita, conocía suficientemente bien a su sobrina para saber con cuanta rabia había cantado aquella canción hacia Russell.

Volvió a maldecirse por todas las noches de borrachera, y de drogas, en vez de haber estado luchando por su familia, quizá si ella hubiese dejado aquel carrusel de adicciones que la llevó al borde del abismo, hasta que volvió a encontrarse con su sobrina, y con viejos amigos como Will Schuester, en el Glee Club…

Intentó mantenerse firme, si se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, pero en aquella ocasión también fracasaba, no serviría de nada, debía intentar dejar el pasado en el pasado, y coger fuerzas para lo que vendría en el futuro, y para lo que debía vivir en el presente.

Su vista fue hacia uno de los laterales, de donde ella estaba situada, alguien acababa de cerrar la puerta, alguien había sido testigo de aquel momento, pero no le había dado tiempo a ver quién era.

x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Kurt)

Y ahí estaban delante de Sam, en su camerino, después de que este ya se hubiese vestido. Se maldecía porque, aquel striptease, había despertado algo dentro de él, que no lo dejaba estar tranquilo en aquellos momentos, delante de Sam. Lo había visto antes con tanta poca ropa, pero aquella vez no podía entender porque estaba tan nervioso, su corazón latía a más velocidad de lo normal. Provocando mudez en el chico.

Mientras tanto Rachel hablaba con Sam.

- Intenté conseguir un trabajo de verdad – trataba de explicar el chico, ante la mirada confusa de Rachel - Dairy Queen estaba bien y, además, conseguía dos helado gratis al día – una camarera llamó a la puerta del camerino, para entregarle la cena a Sam, pero como no querían ser molestados, Kurt fue el encargado de llevarle la cena al chico, quién permanecía en la silla hablando con Rachel - pero pagaba el salario mínimo. Gracias – le sonrió amable a Kurt - ¿Sabes cuánto saqué esta tarde? – seguía mirando a Rachel - 60 dólares. 61 dólares... en 15 minutos – decía con una sonrisa de satisfacción – Rachel parecía enfadada, así que el chico trató de suavizar la situación - ¿Me da vergüenza trabajar aquí? Sí, me da vergüenza – confesó - Mi padre tiene un trabajo de construcción para pagar el alquiler, pero cuando mis hermanos necesitan un par de zapatos nuevos o se rompe la tele, estos abdominales lo pagan.

- ¿Tus padres no saben que trabajas aquí? – preguntó Rachel, aun confusa en aquella situación.

- No, ellos simplemente creen que Dairy Queen paga muy bien. Soy bueno en esto – volvió a sonreír orgulloso.

- ¡Oh Dios, Sam! – exclamó esta vez cambiando la confusión por la exasperación - Eres bueno en esto porque tienes esa inocencia de chico de al lado que te hace accesible, ¿vale? – dijo señalándolo y cruzándose de brazos malhumorada - Eres bueno en esto por todas las razones por las que no deberías estar haciéndolo – bufaba enfadada y volvió a exclamar - ¡Es que no me puedo creer lo cabezotas que sois, que si carreras de motos ilegales, que si striptease! ¡¿Por qué no podéis buscaros trabajos normales?

- Bueno al menos no es al revés – bromeó guiñándole el ojo, sabiendo perfectamente que la de las carreras ilegales era Quinn.

- No me pongas esa imagen en la cabeza – le señaló Rachel, advirtiéndole seriamente – ¡Ni se te ocurra!, o Santana no será la única en llamarte "Trouty Mouth".

Kurt volvió a la realidad, puso los ojos en blanco y trató de hacer lo que habían ido a hacer allí, porque aquella conversación entre Rachel y Sam estaba siendo, por lo menos, poco fructífera.

- Vuelve al McKinley, Sam – le pidió, aun sin saber porque estaba arrodillado mientras se lo pedía, su vena de Drama Queen le había ganado, de nuevo, de un modo inconsciente en aquella ocasión, ambos se miraban a los ojos - Te necesitamos para las locales. Dime que no quieres. Sam, eres joven, tienes mucho potencial. Trabajar aquí es desperdiciar tu vida. Además de que necesitas con urgencia consejos para mantener el teñido de tu pelo – dijo esto último para quitarle hierro al asunto.

- Claro que quiero... pero mi padre no va a dejarme – confesó.

- No lo sabrás si no lo preguntas – ambos volvieron a sonreírse.

- No nos iremos de aquí sin ti Sam – le advirtió Rachel, esta vez, con una sonrisa.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Aquella mañana de domingo iba en el coche de April, a hacer una visita a su madre. En su camino hacia la cárcel, pasaron frente a la casa de una antigua amiga/enemiga, Lauren Zizes, y no pudo evitar recordar a Puck.

- Espera – le pidió Quinn – Para el coche un momento.

- ¿Dónde? – preguntó con amabilidad y tranquilidad.

- Frente aquella casa – señaló, aunque se habían pasado ya la casa, April miró para atrás y en una peligrosa maniobra, y sin previo aviso, condujo marcha atrás hasta aparcar el coche justo en la puerta de la casa.

- ¡¿Te han dicho alguna vez que estás LOCA? – preguntó Quinn con los ojos abiertos como platos, y el corazón que casi se le iba a salir del pecho, después de aquella maniobra de April.

- Sí, y también que soy genial – bromeó – Además no te quejes, tienes sangre mía en tus venas – le guiñó el ojo, siguiendo con la broma.

- ¿Me esperas aquí un segundo, por favor? – le preguntó, tratando de calmar sus nervios.

- Por supuesto, sobrina.

Quinn se encaminó hacia la casa, y picó al timbre. Pocos minutos después, Lauren Zizes abrió la puerta.

- Pero si es la princesita del Mckinley – estaba realmente sorprendida – ¿Qué haces aquí un domingo por la mañana tan temprano? – preguntó confusa.

- Pedirte que vuelvas al Glee Club – contestó con sinceridad.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**(Fin del capítulo 22)**

**Empezamos con el parque de atracciones de sentimientos. Aquí hay un poco de todos, así ya se puede comenzar a ver pequeñas cosas, o espero que despierte vuestra imaginación y podais ir haciendo conjeturas LOL.**

**La canción de este capítulo es bastante reivindicativa, y creo que la escena también quedo bien, no sé qué opinareis vosotras.**

**Babyface Feat. Stevie Wonder - How Come, How Long - http: / youtu . be / vqKWwfPEzog**

**Achele-love-4ever: Bueno, el fanfic es bastante dramático, pero cómo ves os voy avisando para que no os venga de sorpresa LOL.**

**VanDarkness : Rachel es toda una campeona, yo tampoco hubiera podido aguantar besar a Quinn. Klaine no me parece mal en la serie, pero Hevans me gusta más, y como has visto ha habido un "poquito" en este capítulo LOL. Por cierto, aunque no estoy habituada a leer sobre esa pareja, me gustó leer tu fanfic, ahora mismo te dejaré un mensaje ;D Un saludo a México!**

**ChloeFreja: Es que estas dos, Quinn y Rachel, están destinadas, y a mí que no me vengan los guionistas a reescribirme la historia LOL. Sobre Finn… pobrecito, así que no te acabas de fiar ¿eh? ….**

**LucyRiot : Bueno que consté que el capítulo de Michael de la serie ha sido estupendísimo, pero ya podrían ser todos así… salvo por una cosilla… pero creo que "la cosilla" no es definitiva. Sí lo de leer antes fanfics que apuntes (aunque haga ya años que no leo apuntes) lo comprendo LOL. Espero que te siga gustando mi versión de la 3ra temporada.**

**spyireland : Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, aunque apenas ha habido Faberry, pensé que había que establecer otras relaciones.**

**Darkhannock : Es que Rachel es muy previsora LOL. Lo de Kurt+Sam o Kurt+Blaine, se irá viendo a lo largo de los capítulos, habrá Klaine y habrá Hevans, pero todo a su debido tiempo (yo prefiero Hevans, pero si pasase al final, será interesante que lo leáis porque tengo ahí ciertas ideas triangulares (no entre Sam y Klaine, eso no) A lo mejor lo que está intentando hacer Quinn es hacer un ejército, esta chica tiene buenas ideas.**

**Lubov: Uuuuuuu así que también te gusta Hevans eh? De momento a Kurt le pasó algo extraño viendo el striptease de Sam LOL. **

**GleekBy : No te preocupes, lo de Kurt se llama karma, y dicen que lo que hagas se te devuelve jaja, así que si interrumpió a lo mismo algo le pasa. Santana es la buena amiga de Quinn, que siempre está ahí para enseñarle el "buen camino". Y no te preocupes, que el carrusel de emociones llegará muy pronto en estado exponencial. **

**gbrujndl : No me spoilarices mi fanfic! jajajaja, No ahora enserio, la amistad entre Rachel y Sam va a existir apartir de este capítulo, pero habrá momentos realmente intensos (de amistad, no malpienses LOL) entre ellos, sobre Kurt y Quinn… ya veremos lo que habrá. ¿Shelby y April? Don't worry pronto veras la idea (de hecho en el próximo capítulo ya se verá) Por cierto el fanfic que me pasaste esta interesante, ya iré poniendo reviews de los capítulos ;)**

**Os voy a spoilerizar un poco: El próximo capítulo será medio medio tranquilo, (que no tranquilo del todo). Pero a partir de los capítulos de Navidad, la cosa se pone como una montaña rusa de esas que te ponen al revés y todo.**


	23. Chapter 23

23

(Visto por Rachel)

La noche del domingo, Sam y Rachel ya estaban en casa de los Berry, quienes muy amablemente, habían acogido al chico en su casa. Los dos estaban en la habitación que iba a ser para Sam, durante los próximos meses.

- ¿Te gusta la habitación? – preguntaba Rachel nerviosa.

- ¿Estás de broma? Es la habitación más grande que he tenido en toda mi vida, es increíblemente grande – sonreía emocionado, mirando a lado y lado de la habitación, paredes blancas, un gran armario, una cama enorme, aquello era una especie de paraíso para él.

- Bueno… lo importante es que te sientas cómodo.

- Voy a estar genial Rachel, no te preocupes – le acarició el brazo amistosamente – No hace falta que estés pendiente de que este bien, voy a estarlo – sonreía.

- Me alegra que estés de vuelta – afirmó.

- ¿No vas a quedar con Quinn esta noche? – preguntó con picardía.

- No, no quiero que descubra que estás aquí hasta mañana.

- Tienes una mente perversa – bromeó.

- No eres el primero que me lo dice.

- Rachel, ya se que es abusar, pero quería pedirte otro favor.

- Dime, ¿cuál es ese favor? – preguntó sentándose en una silla.

- Querría cantar una canción, pero estoy un poco oxidado – sonrió, acariciándose el pelo, nervioso – me preguntaba si podrías acompañarme en un dueto.

- Eso está hecho Sam, además nunca hemos cantado los dos juntos, y creo que haríamos un buen trabajo – como siempre que se hablaba de cantar, Rachel se había emocionado, hablando de prisa y segura, ideando y planificando posibles canciones con el chico, pero debía calmarse, porque era Sam el que debía elegir.

- No sé es muy de tu estilo, pero había pensado en… – trató de exponer, buscando su reproductor de mp3 – Esta canción – dijo después de haberla buscado y pasándole el reproductor a Rachel.

- La conozco- afirmó, mirándole a los ojos.

- ¿Enserio? – preguntó sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué todos pensáis que sólo escucho canciones de Broadway? – preguntó extrañada.

- Ya sabes… la futura estrella de Broadway… es un clásico – sonrió con amabilidad – Pero me alegro de saber que conoces la canción.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Estaban en la hora de reunión del club, estaban en la zona del teatro del instituto, sentados en las primeras butacas, el lunes por la tarde. Era la primera vez que veía a Rachel desde el viernes, ya que era la única clase a la que la Diva podía asistir aquellos días de expulsión del instituto.

- ¿Cómo ha ido el fin de semana? – se acercó a la morena, con una sonrisa, la Diva sin dudarlo la abrazó – Veo que tuviste buena suerte – le sonrió ampliamente.

- Sí – le afirmó – además tengo una sorpresa genial para ti.

- ¿Ah sí? – la miró alzando una ceja con cara traviesa, deseando saber que sorpresa era esa.

- Por cierto, ¿qué hacéis Tina y tú con esos looks semi cyber punk? – cuestionó sorprendida.

- Bueno digamos que también tenemos una gran sorpresa para el grupo – sonrió - ¿Te gusta? – le guiñó un ojo señalándose a sí misma.

- No sé si es que tenía unas ganas locas por verte, o que realmente creo que estás sexy con cualquier ropa que lleves – rió, sonrojándose.

- Tina, Quinn ¿preparadas para dar la sorpresa? - las interrumpió el señor Schuester.

- Por supuesto – dijo Quinn, mirando al profesor – Tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente – le guiñó ojo a Rachel, de un modo travieso, y fue a reunirse con Tina en mitad del escenario.

- ¿De qué va vuestra sorpresa? – les preguntó el profesor, aunque lo sabía perfectamente, con antelación, era una buena manera de darles pie a que lo explicaran, ante sus compañeros – ¿Podríais explicárselo al resto del grupo?

- Tina – Quinn la llamó, para que fuese ella quien hablase, había conseguido amistad con la asiática y quería darle cierto protagonismo, después de todo se lo merecía.

- Bueno – dijo dirigiéndose hacia el micrófono – Ante los últimos acontecimientos, o lo que es lo mismo, la perdida de nuestra Diva para la competición, Quinn tuvo una idea, antes había un miembro del grupo, que por circunstancias ajenas al club, tuvo que abandonarnos durante un tiempo, pero la hemos hecho volver, y por eso vamos con estas crestas y esta ropa, porque vamos a hacer una actuación, para darle la bienvenida.

Las luces se apagaron, y cuando volvieron a encenderse, Quinn y Tina estaban acompañadas por Lauren Zizes, vestida con un estilo similar al de sus compañeras, todo el mundo aplaudió como loco, debido a la gran sorpresa de volver a tener a la chica en el grupo.

La primera en cantar fue Lauren, sus compañeras comenzaron a bailar, de un modo similar al que Pink lo hacía en su video.

**Bailo alrededor de esta casa vacía**

**Nos derriba, te expulsa**

**Gritando en los pasillos**

**Girando alrededor y ahora nos caemos**

**Las fotos encuadradas en el pasado**

**Tu hiriente sonrisa de satisfacción detrás del vidrio**

**Este museo lleno de polvo**

**Antes eran cosquillas**

**Ahora es un sarpullido.**

Quinn desde el lado derecho del escenario, se acercaba a Lauren, mientras bailaba de un modo divertido y cantaba.

**Esto solía ser la casa de la diversión**

**Pero ahora está llena de payasos malvados**

**Es tiempo de empezar la cuenta atrás**

**Voy a incendiarla, voy a incendiarla, **

Lauren:

**9, 8, 7, **

Tina:

**6 5 4, **

Quinn:

**3, 2, 1, **

Lauren:

**diversión**

**Ecos tocando en puertas cerradas**

**Toda la risa de antes**

**Prefiero vivir en la calle**

**Qué en ésta memoria embrujada**

Tina proseguía el gracioso baile, mientras cantaba:

**He llamado a mudanzas**

**Llamé a las criadas**

**Trataremos de exorcizar este lugar **

**Arrastrar mi colchón hasta el jardín**

**Se desmorona la casa de cartas**

Lauren:

**Esto solía ser la casa de la diversión**

**Pero ahora está llena de payasos malvados**

**Es tiempo de empezar la cuenta atrás**

**Voy a incendiarla, **

**Voy a incendiarla**

**Esto solía ser la casa de la diversión**

**Pero ahora está llena de payasos malvados**

**Es tiempo de empezar la cuenta atrás**

**Voy a incendiarla, **

**Voy a incendiarla**

Lauren:

**9, 8, 7, **

Tina:

**6 5 4, **

Quinn:

**3, 2, 1, **

Lauren:

**Diversión.**

Quinn se fue corriendo hacia el piano, y comenzó a tocar la melodía de piano, que en aquellos momentos, procedía en la canción.

Lauren cantaba mientras se ponía al lado de Quinn en el piano:

**Oh, estoy arrastrándome a través de la puerta del perro**

**Mi llave no entra en la cerradura nunca más**

Tina desde el otro lado del escenario, se acercó también a Quinn, mientras cantaba:

**Voy a cambiar las cortinas**

**Voy a romper los platos**

**Voy a encontrar un nuevo lugar**

**Quemaré este maldito lugar**

Lauren:

**Esto solía ser la casa de la diversión**

**Pero ahora está llena de payasos malvados**

**Es tiempo de empezar la cuenta atrás**

**Voy a incendiarla, **

**Voy a incendiarla**

Tina y Quinn:

**Esto solía ser la casa de la diversión**

**Pero ahora está llena de payasos malvados**

**Es tiempo de empezar la cuenta atrás**

**Voy a incendiarla, **

**Voy a incendiarla**

Nadie había podido estarse quieto, mientras duraba la canción, todos habían acabado bailando, las tres chicas habían conseguido hacer un espectáculo de bienvenida a Lauren, lleno de energía, demostrando que la chica volvía con las pilas cargadas y dispuesta a dar guerra. Era una buena adquisición para el grupo.

Después de darle la bienvenida, sin abrazos, ya que la chica seguía siendo dura, y en contra casi de muestras de afecto, Rachel alzó su mano.

- Profesor Schuester, Kurt y yo también teníamos algo que decir – dijo mirando al profesor y a su amigo.

- Es cierto, vosotros también teníais una gran sorpresa para el grupo – se hacía el maravillado.

- ¿Qué sorpresa? – preguntó Quinn a Rachel, a quién tenía a su lado, y cogida de la mano.

- Te va a encantar – sonrió orgullosa de sí misma.

- Pues al escenario – les aplaudió el profesor.

Kurt y Rachel, bajo la atenta mirada de Blaine y Rachel, corrían alegres hacia el escenario.

- Después de la recuperación de Lauren – dijo Kurt mirando con afecto a la chica- Veréis, Rachel y yo hemos estado de viaje este fin de semana. Y no Quinn, no era a ver a su tía – bromeó, señalando a Rachel, dejando estupefacta a la rubia.

- Perdón por engañarte cielo, debía hacerlo, era extremadamente necesario – se sonrojó Rachel, mientras se disculpaba.

- Tenemos nuestra carta ganadora para esta competición – sonrió Kurt, siguiendo la presentación, después de la interrupción de la Diva – Alguien que ha demostrado su talento miles de veces, que ha demostrado ser una gran persona y que todos nosotros queremos mucho.

Quinn miraba extrañada a los dos chicos, su mente se había quedado en blanco, realmente había creído que el viaje se debía a una visita familiar, no tenía porque desconfiar de Rachel, pero la Diva y Kurt le habían mentido, y habían ido a recoger a alguien, pero Quinn no conseguía pensar en quién, hasta que lo vio bajando desde el otro lado de la platea, por las escaleras, con su sonrisa inigualable.

- Y ahí tenéis a Sam Evans – dijo Rachel.

El chico bajó tocando su inseparable guitarra, dejando a todos en shock. Volverlo a ver allí, era uno de los mejores regalos, que la vida, le podría haber dado a Quinn, y también al resto del Glee Club, ya que su talento era innegable.

Mientras todos lo miraban anonadados, Sam comenzó a cantar, acompañado por su guitarra:

**No hay combinación de palabras**

**Que pueda poner en el reverso de una postal.**

**Y no hay canción que pueda cantar, pero puedo intentarlo para tu corazón**

**Nuestros sueños, fueron hechos de cosas verdaderas,**

**Como una caja de zapatos, llena de fotos con amor, de tono sepia.**

**El amor es la respuesta,**

**Al menos para la mayoría de las preguntas en mi corazón.**

**¿Por qué estamos aquí y adónde vamos?**

**¿Y como es posible que sea tan difícil?**

**No es siempre fácil y a veces la vida puede ser engañosa.**

**Te diré una cosa,**

**Siempre es mejor cuando estamos juntos.**

**Mmm, siempre es mejor cuando estamos juntos.**

**Sí, miraremos las estrellas cuando estemos juntos.**

**Bueno, siempre es mejor cuando estamos juntos.**

**Sí, siempre es mejor cuando estamos juntos.**

El chico, tal cual habían quedado con anterioridad a aquella actuación, comenzó a cantar con Kurt, para él los lideres del Glee Club siempre habían sido Kurt y Rachel, por lo que cantar acompañado de ellos, era como la mayor bienvenida que podía tener al grupo.

**Y todos estos momentos simplemente podrían encontrar un lugar en mis sueños esta noche,**

**Pero sé que se irán cuando la luz de la mañana cante**

**O traiga nuevas cosas para la noche de mañana, verás,**

**Que se irán también, demasiadas cosas tengo que hacer.**

**Pero si todos estos sueños encontraran su lugar en mi escena del día a día,**

**Tendría la impresión que estaría en el medio**

**Con sólo dos, solamente tú y yo, no tantas cosas qué hacer**

**O lugares que ir, nos sentaremos debajo del árbol de mango ahora.**

Sam siguió cantando solo:

**Sí, siempre es mejor cuando estamos juntos.**

**Mmm, estamos en algún lugar juntos.**

**Bueno, siempre es mejor cuando estamos juntos.**

**Sí, siempre es mejor cuando estamos juntos.**

Ahora era Rachel la que le acompañaba cantando la siguiente estrofa, mientras él seguía tocando con su guitarra y bromeando con la Diva.

**Creo en los recuerdos, parecen tan, tan bonitos cuando duermo**

**Y cuando me despierto, me pareces tan preciosa durmiendo a mi lado.**

**Pero no hay suficiente tiempo**

**Y no hay ninguna, ninguna canción que pueda cantar,**

**Y no hay ninguna combinación de palabras que pueda decir**

Sam se fue a cantar la última estrofa al lado de Quinn, los dos sabían que se habían echado de menos, y ese era un gran "hola de nuevo" para ambos.

**Pero aún te diré una cosa:**

**"Estamos mejor juntos"**

Quinn no pudo evitarlo, y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a su amigo.

- Ven aquí – decía la rubia emocionada, mientras lo abrazaba aun más fuerte. Sam la abrazaba sosteniéndola en el aire, riendo por la emoción de volverse a encontrar.

Después le fueron abrazando todo el resto del Glee Club, sin excepción, Sam era muy importante para todos ellos y todos se lo hicieron saber, con amistosas palabras de bienvenida.

- ¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa? – le sonrió Rachel a Quinn.

- Así que tú tía ¿eh? – le regañó la rubia.

- Sé que Sam es importante para ti, y que junto a él te sentirás mejor en el escenario, y fuera de él también, era lo mejor que podía hacer como líder para el grupo, y como novia, para mi chica – la abrazó.

- Gracias Rachel, de verdad esto significa mucho para mí – besó su frente – No te haces una idea, la abrazó más fuerte, acariciando su espalda.

Fueron interrumpidas por Santana que venía corriendo hacia ellos.

- ¡Dios! Estaba ensayando con mi grupo y me ha parecido ver pasar a Sam Evans y su enorme boca por el pasillo, y aquí estás – le sonrió a Sam – Tenía escrito algo para ti, con la esperanza de que volvieras.

- Veamos cómo van tus dotes de escritora - le bromeó el rubio.

- "_Bienvenida otra vez, Lisa Rinna_" – comenzó a leer una pequeña libreta – "_Te he echado mucho de menos desde que tu familia hizo las maletas. No puedo decirte cuántas veces he querido disfrutar un bocado, pero no he podido encontrar a nadie que chupe el néctar prohibido_" – Todos comenzaron a mirarla temiendo que fuese a decir después, sin embargo Sam no perdía su sonrisa mientras escuchaba a la latina- "_Asumo que has estado trabajando de abrillantador de bebés, con madres jóvenes poniendo las cabezas de sus infantes en tu boca para devolverles el brillo de recién nacido. Me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto. No había visto una sonrisa tan grande desde que Claymation, el abominable mono de nieve consiguió sus dientes limpios por ese duende gay dentista. Con amor, Santana_".

- Yo también te he echado de menos, Santana – Sam abrazó a Santana tan fuerte que la levantó en el aire, y esta no pudo evitar sonreír.

Quinn sabía que su amiga también había echado de menos, con locura, al chico. El año anterior, algo raro había ocurrido entre los tres, pero cuando las cosas se habían tranquilizado, los tres descubrieron que eran amigos inseparables. Inseparables, si no hubiese sido porque los padres de Sam, se habían llevado al chico a Kentucky, sin que este hubiera podido decidir nada sobre su futuro.

Todas "Las Problemáticas" aparecieron en la sala, tanto Mercedes como Brittany, fueron corriendo a abrazar a Sam. Shelby y Sugar se dedicaban a mirar los acontecimientos, sin ser participes de ellos.

Will Schuester los interrumpió, con una botella de sidra, y unos cuantos vasos de plásticos.

- Sin que sirva de precedente – decía el profesor – Creo que esta es una gran ocasión para brindar, podemos brindar por Sam Evans, por Lauren Zizes, y también porque la competición sea lo más amistosa posible – decía dándole un vaso a Shelby.

- Creo que nuestros grupos están hermanados fuera del escenario, aunque dentro de él no hay amigos posibles – expresó Shelby mirando al profesor – Sin embargo, parece ser una gran ocasión para todos vosotros, así que brindaremos por los amigos que vuelven a nuestra vida.

Quinn miraba estupefacta a Shelby, su sorprendente amabilidad, no le hacía confiar en ella en absoluto, sin embargo la mano de Rachel sujetando su mano, y las palabras de Sam la sacaron de aquel "submundo" en el que su mente se hallaba en aquellos momentos.

- No estaría aquí si no fuera por Kurt y Rachel – explicaba el chico emocionado, mientras alzaba su vaso - Perdí mi camino, pero... – la mirada de Sam se clavo en Quinn, demostrando que aquellas palabras iban directamente dirigidas a ella - los verdaderos amigos te ayudan a volver a encontrarlo – era una promesa, y así sonó para ambos, cuando se sonrieron.

- Brindemos por eso – Puck alzó su vaso, y hizo que el resto de sus amigos, también lo hicieran, para brindar todos juntos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Al día siguiente, estaban en la habitación de Rachel, en una de sus clases de canto, impartidas a Sam y Quinn, quienes a pesar de no necesitarlo, se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacer todo lo que quería la Diva, hasta que acabase el campeonato, al menos así no la pondrían aun más nerviosa, por no poder participar.

Quinn había entrado por la ventana como era habitual en ella, mientras que Sam y Rachel ya habían empezado a ensayar. Cuando vio entrar por la ventana a la rubia, Sam se echo a reír.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó mirándolo entrecerrando sus ojos, como si estuviera recriminándoselo.

- Después de veros pelear en el Glee Club, después de haberme ocultado que estabas colgada por ella todo lo que duro nuestra relación – Rachel no pudo evitar sonrojarse, no había nada de lo que la Diva debiera preocuparse, aunque Sam y Quinn habían mantenido una bonita relación amorosa, ellos eran más amigos, casi hermanos, que cualquier otra cosa y cada vez le quedaba más claro- verte entrar por la ventana de su habitación, estilo Romeo, tiene su gracia reconócelo.

- Ya me he acostumbrado, pero las primeras veces no me hacía mucha gracia, me costaba mucho entrar – se sinceró, por vez primera, sobre aquel aspecto.

- ¡Oh cielo! – exclamó la Diva abrazándola.

- Y la chica buena se queda con la Diva – bromeó Sam, recibiendo una colleja de Quinn, quién se quitaba su abrigo y lo colgaba en el perchero de Rachel.

- Bueno, ¿vamos a ensayar? – preguntó Quinn – Esto de que te hayas convertido en hermano adoptivo de mi novia, me deja poco margen para momentos románticos.

- ¡Ey por mí no os cortéis! – exclamó bromeando, pero demostrándoles que realmente no le molestaba, era feliz viéndolas juntas, y Quinn se daba cuenta de ello. Había sido su confidente muchas veces en sus peores momentos, era normal que también lo fuese en los buenos.

Después de continuar durante un rato una conversación cordial entre los tres, mientras Quinn y Rachel permanecían dándose tímidos mimos, Sam y Quinn habían decidido que canción podían cantar.

Sam cogió su guitarra, y se posicionaron en mitad de la habitación de Rachel, quien los miraba animada.

El chico comenzó a tocar la guitarra, mientras bailaba con movimientos suaves, y cantaba dirigiéndose a Quinn.

**Mirando en tus ojos, veo un paraíso.**

**Este mundo que descubrí**

**es tan bueno para ser verdad.**

**De pie aquí al lado tuyo, **

**quiero tanto darte **

**este amor, en mi corazón, **

**que estoy sintiendo por ti.**

Esta vez era el turno de Quinn, quién bailaba imitando los movimientos del chico y se dirigía a él.

**Déjalos que digan que estamos locos, **

**me tiene sin cuidado.**

**Pon tu mano en mi mano, cariño, **- se dieron la mano los dos.

**jamás mires hacia atrás.**

**Deja que el mundo alrededor nuestro,**

**simplemente se venga abajo.**

**Cariño, podemos hacerlo,**

**si estamos unidos por el corazón.**

Siguieron con su baile, y pasándoselo bien, haciendo reír a la morena, pero desde luego demostrando, el gran talento que tenían ambos.

**Y podemos construir este sueño juntos, **

**permaneciendo fuertes por siempre,**

**nada va a detenernos ahora.**

**Y si este mundo se queda sin amantes,**

**mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro,**

**nada va a detenernos,**

**nada va a detenernos, ya.**

Quinn se fue hacia donde estaba Rachel, sentada en la cama, y la hizo ponerse de pie frente a ella, cogiéndola de ambas manos, y poniendo su frente apoyada en la de la Diva, bailando, mientras la miraba llena de cariño y con una hermosa y sincera sonrisa en su rostro.

Mientras Sam cantaba:

**Me llena de dicha haberte encontrado,**

**Y no voy a perderte.**

**Suceda lo que suceda, **

**me quedaré aquí contigo.**

**Toma los buenos tiempos, **

**Mira a través de los malos tiempos. **

**Pase lo que pase, es lo que voy hacer.**

Quinn fue corriendo y se puso de pie en la cama de Rachel, quién la siguió cautivada, e imitó sus gestos, mientras la rubia cantaba:

**Déjalos que digan que estamos locos, **

**¿qué sabrán ellos?**

**Pon tus manos a mí alrededor, cariño, **- Rachel hizo lo que cantaba Quinn, mientras Sam las miraba divertido.

**jamás permitas que se vaya.**

**Deja que el mundo alrededor nuestro,**

**simplemente se venga abajo.**

**Cariño, podemos hacerlo,**

**si estamos unidos por el corazón.**

Los tres quienes cantaban, mientras seguían bailando por toda la habitación, pasándoselo en grande.

**Y podemos construir este sueño juntos, **

**permaneciendo fuertes por siempre,**

**nada va a detenernos ahora.**

**Y si este mundo se queda sin amantes,**

**mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro,**

**nada va a detenernos,**

**nada va a detenernos, ya.**

Sam cantaba señalando a sus dos amigas:

**Todo lo que necesito está en ti.**

Ahora era el turno de las chicas, mientras se miraban la una a la otra:

**Todo lo que siempre necesité.**

Ahora los tres cantaban, pero Rachel y Quinn estaban sumergidas en su submundo, mientras se miraban y se cantaban la una a la otra:

**Y todo lo que quiero hacer, es abrazarte**

**por siempre, por siempre y para siempre.**

Los tres volvían a cantar juntos, mientras seguían bromeándose, los unos a los otros, y volvían a cantar el estribillo de la canción:

**Y podemos construir este sueño juntos, **

**permaneciendo fuertes por siempre,**

**nada va a detenernos ahora.**

**Y si este mundo se queda sin amantes,**

**mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro,**

**nada va a detenernos,**

**nada va a detenernos, ya.**

Al finalizar la canción, los tres se abrazaron riéndose a carcajadas, se lo habían pasado genial, y hacía tiempo que ninguno de los tres se permitía quitar sus barreras al completo, simplemente para pasar un buen rato.

Fueron interrumpidos, porque Hiram, el padre de Rachel llamó a la puerta.

Quinn, quién se suponía, no debía estar allí, salió corriendo, saltó por encima de la cama de Rachel, y se pegó un buen batacazo, preocupando a Sam y a Rachel, antes de poderse esconder detrás de la cama de la morena.

- ¡Au! - se quejó después del golpe que había recibido, después de aquellas acrobacías que había hecho, hasta poder esconderse.

Finalmente, Rachel abrió la puerta.

- Hola hija, hola Sam – saludó el hombre con una amable sonrisa - Sólo quería saber cómo estabais, Leroy y yo vamos a ir a cenar fuera ¿estaréis bien?

- Sí – contestó con una sonrisa similar a la de su padre – Estamos ensayando para la competición.

- Que no se os olvide cenar ¿eh? No sirve de nada, tanto ensayo, si no os alimentáis bien y además Rachel, tienes que cuidar de tu invitado, tiene que tener una buena imagen de nosotros.

- No se preocupe señor Berry, Rachel me malcría –sonrió el chico – Y yo tengo una magnifica imagen de ustedes.

- Me alegro… Por cierto, hija – dijo mirando a Rachel – Puedes decirle ya a Quinn Fabray, que no hace falta que entre a casa por la ventana, ni que se esconda detrás de tu cama para que no la vea– la Diva se quedo paralizada después de las palabras de su padre – Supongo que, tenemos que hacernos a la idea de que estáis juntas. Hola Quinn – saludó alzando la mirada, tratando de ver a la rubia detrás de la cama de su hija.

Quinn alzó la mano, asustadiza, detrás de la cama, y Sam y Rachel trataron por todos los medios de no reírse, a pesar de la comicidad de la escena.

La tímida voz de la rubia se escuchó detrás de la cama.

- Hola señor Berry.

Cada vez podían aguantar menos la risa, Rachel se tapaba la boca, y rezaba porque Hiram dejase la habitación, porque aquello le estaba dando demasiadas ganas de reír, al ver el comportamiento de su padre.

- ¿Puedes asomarte? – preguntó Hiram.

- Sí, señor Berry – se incorporó un poco, aun escondida, completamente roja de la vergüenza y afrontó la mirada del padre de Rachel.

- Sí quieres puedes quedarte también a cenar, no creo que sea ningún problema para mi hija.

- Gracias señor Berry – tragó saliva, por los nervios.

Hiram se despidió, y cerró la puerta, Rachel fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Quinn.

- Cariño, ¿estás bien?

- Sí – contestó aun nerviosa.

- ¿Te has hecho daño? – preguntó la Diva, al recordar el batacazo que se había pegado Quinn, al tratar de esconderse.

- No, sólo en el orgullo – dijo Quinn, mientras Sam no se pudo ya esconder la risa, y comenzó a reír a carcajadas, por lo que había ocurrido.

- ¡Sam! ¡Deja de reír! – le regañó Rachel.

- ¡Vamos ha sido super cómico! Y además, no es nada malo – trató de explicar, ante la mirada inquisitiva de ambas - ¡Vamos Quinn! – le animó – No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero le empiezas a caer bien a tus suegros.

Rachel lo pensó por un momento, al chico no le faltaba un ápice de razón, era un momento de celebración, miró feliz a Quinn, quién acababa de darse cuenta también de lo que había pasado.

- Es cierto cariño, le caes bien a mis padres – dijo Rachel abrazándola, y besándole la mejilla – ¡Es genial!

Las dos miraron al chico, que las miraba con afecto, y con la risa más leve, ahora eran ambas las que se unieron a las risas de Sam.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Fin capítulo 23**

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo 23, lleno de todo un poco, y un poco más optimista que el resto (Aunque no quiero mal acostumbraros, mejor prevenir que curar)**

**Canciones:**

**Pink – Funhouse - http: / youtu . be / 3PB5GNvwMPA**

**Jack Johnson – Better together - http: / youtu . be / 4QZYfYdcXes**

**Starships – Nothing's gonna stop us now - http: / youtu . be / Vsh9QDHmktg **

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios en el anterior capítulo, y espero que os atreváis a comentar más, que siempre se agradece. **

**Como siempre, intentaré contestar a vuestros comentarios.**

**GleekBy : Está claro que Kurt siento algo por Sam ¿o no? Quizá sólo fue el momento… Puck, finalmente parece haber encontrado su camino, pero ¿qué pasará ahora que Lauren vuelve a estar en sus vidas? Algo bueno tenía que hacer Shelby LOL**

**Darkhannock Muchas gracias, me alegro que te guste el fanfic. Realmente necesitaban un poco de tregua, aunque ya han vuelto a las andadas. Quinn está demostrando ser una gran persona y se está haciendo cada vez más importante para todos.**

**VanDarkness : Yo prefiero Kum a Klaine, pero más que nada porque veo a Sam un chico más maduro, y que podría beneficiar más a Kurt como pareja, pero bueno el amor no es fácil. ¿Quién te imaginas que fue la persona? (se sabrá en el siguiente capítulo) Yo adoro a Ashley Fink, además es tan buena gente en persona, que no me puede faltar su personaje. Gracias por tu comentario.**

**Achele-love-4ever En el Glee Club siempre tiene que haber amores, si no, no sería el Glee Club LOL. **

**annalemos : Me alegro, gracias por tu review**

**LucyRiot : Es que Faberry en Michael, yo creo que Quinn sólo le falta decirle a Rachel que no se case con Finn, porque ella la ama, por que vamos, explicita lo fue un "poquito" ¿no? LOL. Finchel no va a ser endgame, me da a mí. Quick como amigos, es algo potente, de por sí jajaja. Y Puckerman de policía, bueno, me gustan los uniformes y a él le debe de quedar bien sí XD. Pues si te gustan las montañas rusas, veras la que tengo preparada en "este parque de atracciones", a lo mejor sufre alguien un mareillo, pero creo que gustará.**

**spyireland : También le quiero dar importancia a las amistades aparte de los amores, creo que es primordial para la historia que quiero contar.**

**gbrujndl : ¿Qué si aciertas qué ganas? Al menos el título de lectora adivina, ya sería tuyo XD. ¿Chelsea? No tengo el gusto de conocerla. ¿Tú loca? No creo que me ganes en eso jajaja**

**Lubov Quick como amigos es genial, como pareja no me gusta tanto, porque Faberry es endgame forever. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.**

**¿Qué pasara en próximos capítulos?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Feliz San Valentín, y en estas fechas especiales, os regalo a todas un nuevo capítulo LOL.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

24

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Sam)

Faltaban ya muy pocos días para la competición, así que los ensayos habían aumentado. Estaban todos los chicos practicando para el campeonato, las canciones ya estaban decididas, harían tres canciones sin descanso, Jackson 5, Janet Jackson y Michael Jackson. Los chicos tenían que practicar los bailes, con clases extras, ya que las chicas ya sabían qué papel tendría que hacer cada una.

Mike trataba de enseñarles cada paso, para cada actuación, sin perder el ánimo, esforzándose al máximo, cómo en él era característico.

Pero el desanimo comenzaba a gobernar a los demás chicos, cada vez pesaba más el tener que competir sin Rachel, y en contra de Mercedes, Santana y Brittany. Aquella vez iba a ser más complicado que nunca.

Puck fue el primero en quejarse, cosa extraña en él.

- ¿De todas formas, acaso importa? – preguntó el chico bastante desesperado - No tenemos posibilidad de ganar. No sin las chicas.

- Señor, las chicas huelen mejor que el jamón – comentó Rory, con su acento irlandés, a Will Schuester - y cuando están bailando y dando saltos, no puedes evitar mirarlas.

El profesor trataba de alentarlos lo mejor que podía.

- Bien, eso es lo que hay que hacer. Cogeremos lo que es más atractivo acerca de nosotros, como un grupo, y lo utilizaremos para tener ventaja – decía Will Schuester para intentar que los chicos siguiesen con su rutina de baile.

Blaine fue el primero en hacer una propuesta, moviéndose mientras daba un giro, comentó:

- ¡Sí! ¿Qué hay de... – giró - Ya sabes, algo como, um...? – volvió a hacer girar sus pies ¿Algo como eso?

- ¡Qué bonito! -exclamó emocionado Kurt.

- Me gusta el giro. Me gusta el giro – aceptó el profesor, tratando de imitarle.

Sam los miraba, incrédulo de lo que veían sus ojos, todos emocionados haciendo el giro que proponía Blaine. Desde luego, no había vuelto a New Directions, para hacer algo como eso. Y no pudo evitar, ponerse visceral, en ese aspecto.

- ¡Por Dios!, ¡vale!, ¡para!, ¡para! – le pidió a Blaine, que seguía con aquel extraño giro - Mira, Blaine, - trató de imitarlo - esto... es muy "boy band". Lo que tenemos que vender es sexo – hizo un movimiento provocativo con sus caderas.

- ¿Qué demonios es eso? – preguntó Blaine ofendido.

- Eso, es un movimiento de cuerpo – contestó Sam, obvio y seguro de lo que había hecho.

- No es un movimiento de cuerpo – lo miraba de un modo escéptico.

Sam volvió a moverse provocativamente y volvió a afirmar.

- ¡Esto es sexo!

Todos comenzaron a moverse imitando a Sam, y a todos pareció gustarles aquel movimiento.

- Sí, sí, sí. Sam, ¡eso es impresionante! – contestó feliz Finn - Eso es exactamente lo que necesitamos.

Blaine miraba severamente a Sam, cruzado de brazos, y con una mirada inquisitiva.

- No, eso no es, ¡eso no es lo que necesitamos! No tenemos que recurrir a... – trató de hacer el movimiento, ante la atenta mirada de Sam, poniendo cara de asco – eso – dijo señalando al chico rubio- Es barato.

- ¡He vuelto aquí a ganar! – exclamó Sam, fastidiado con Blaine, porque obviamente estaban en desacuerdo en sus conceptos de baile - Cuando estás desesperado a veces tienes que – se enfrentó a Blaine - ya sabes, usar tus mejores trucos y hacer lo que debes hacer, para recuperar tu ventaja – volvió a hacer el movimiento, cada vez más seguro de sí mismo – Y esta es mi ventaja.

- Claro que piensas eso; es obvio que tienes que pensar eso ¿verdad Sam? – lo miró enfadado – debes pensar eso para ser capaz de dormir por las noches.

- ¿Qué demonios significa eso? – preguntó cada vez más alterado.

- Significa que no estoy en venta – se le encaró a Sam, quién hizo lo primero que se cruzó por su mente, que fue empujarlo – Sam, tus trucos baratos de stripper, no me van a arrebatar todo por lo que he luchado, tanto –miró a Kurt, quien lo miraba confuso - ¡Olvídalo! – gritó saliendo muy enfadado de la clase.

- ¿De qué va este tío? – preguntó Sam, muy alterado, al siempre pacifico chico, no le hubiera importado seguir la pelea con Blaine, si no fuese porque Mike y Puck, habían puesto una mano en cada hombro, pidiéndole que no le siguiera, tratando de parlo, una pelea a tan poco tiempo de la competición, sólo les perjudicaría. Sam lo sabía, y por eso se negó a continuar con aquello.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Mientras, en la habitación de la Diva, Rachel daba clases de canto a Quinn. Ya tenían el repertorio de las canciones que iban a hacer en el campeonato, y la rubia debía practicar el comienzo de "Control" de Janet Jackson.

Se ponía nerviosa, tan sólo de pensar, que todo estaría en silencio, y un foco la iluminaría mientras decía aquellas frases. Así se lo hizo saber a Rachel, por enésima vez.

- ¡Rach, es que voy a ser yo en el escenario!, no sé porque me habéis elegido para comenzar la canción – suspiraba, angustiada.

- Eso es fácil – contestó sería, clara en sus palabras – Porque no hay nadie que tenga la voz más sexy que la tuya.

- Gracias – dijo sonrojándose, mientras sonreía, ligeramente, después de escuchar a la Diva decir aquel piropo – Pero me voy a poner nerviosa y no voy a saber hacerlo.

- ¿Puedo darte un consejo? – preguntó, después de pensar durante un instante.

- Obviamente, tú eres la líder de New Directions, tus consejos son ordenes para mis oídos – le hizo una reverencia, bromeando.

- ¡Bien! – tosió para volver la seriedad, después de la broma de la rubia - Ponte de pie – le pidió – Y acércate a mí.

Quinn obedeció, como si de un mandamiento se hubiera tratado y se fue acercando, todo lo que Rachel le pedía, finalmente su cuerpo estuvo pegado al de la morena.

- ¿Qué pretendes? – preguntó Quinn inquieta.

- ¿Recuerdas que cuando te me declaraste me cantaste una canción al oído porque no eras capaz de mirarme, a causa de los nervios? – rememoró aquel momento, tan especial, para ambas.

- Jamás podría olvidarme de eso – torció su gesto, indecisa de porque le hacía recordar aquello.

- Pues haz lo mismo ahora – le sonrió con cariño.

- Rach, cuando este en el escenario, tú no estarás, para que yo pueda cantarte al oído – dijo obvia.

- Pero si funciona mi plan, cuando estés en el escenario tendrás algo que recordar, para no ponerte nerviosa – afirmó segura de sí - ¿Qué pierdes por intentarlo?

- Supongo que nada… bueno, ¿preparada? – dijo acercándose más, y casi abrazándola, poniendo una mano a cada lado de la cadera de Rachel, para poder cantar en su oído.

- Preparada – aseguró, dando paso a la rubia.

Quinn comenzó a hablar en el oído de la rubia, usando el tono más sensual que podía.

**Esta es una historia sobre el control, mi control**

**El control de lo que digo, el control de lo que hago**

**Y esta vez voy a hacerlo a mi manera**

**Espero que disfrutes de esto tanto como yo**

**¿Estamos listas?**

**yo lo estoy**

**Porque es todo sobre el control**

**y tengo un montón de eso.**

"Y yo lo he perdido por completo", pensó Rachel. Quinn tenía una voz profundamente sensual, y escucharla decir aquellas palabras en su oído, no había sido ninguna buena idea. No podía creer como su cuerpo había quedado sacudido, y excitado nada más de escuchar las palabras de Quinn. De repente se imagino perdiendo el control por completo con ella, sumergidas en una ola de pasión, nunca se había sentido tan excitada como en aquel momento, ni por nadie, ni por nada, se había sentido como se sentía ahora. Debía frenar aquellos pensamientos, y sentimientos.

- No ha sido buena idea – dijo temblándole la voz, sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿No lo he hecho bien esta vez? – preguntó ofuscada.

- Sí, lo has hecho perfecto, lo harás genial – estaba completamente roja, mientras las imágenes de cómo sería hacerlo con Quinn, no se le iban de la cabeza.

- ¿Qué te pasa Rachel? – se interesó alarmada, al ver el nerviosismo de la Diva, y como su cuerpo no paraba de temblar – Rach, cielo, me estás preocupando.

Rachel la miró a los ojos, con todo el amor que sentía por ella, reflejado en su mirada. Tratando de calmarse.

- Lo has hecho genial – admitió – Tan genial, que casi…

- ¿Qué casi? – la miró, esperando que siguiese.

- Casi creo que un zoológico de mariposas se instaló dentro mío – confesó, roja como un tomate, y bajando la mirada.

Quinn la miró tratando de no reír.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la rubia, completamente confusa, ante aquella declaración.

- Creo que si provocas, lo que has provocado en mí, tan sólo con tu voz, soy la novia más afortunada del mundo – sonrió pícara.

- ¿Tan bien lo he hecho? – le susurró de nuevo, seductora y juguetona, en el oído.

- Te deseo mucho Quinn – a pesar de los nervios, comenzó a besar el cuello de la rubia, delicada, y sensualmente. Acariciándole la espalda, cada vez más provocativamente.

Quinn parecía estar disfrutando, sus suspiros se hacían notar en aquella habitación, dejándose llevar por los mimos de su novia, pero en un instante se tensó completamente.

- Rachel – seguía suspirando, mientras sentía los tiernos besos de la Diva en su cuello – para por favor.

- Lo siento, perdona, tienes razón… tenemos que centrarnos en los ensayos – se disculpó separándose de ella, aquello era raro, Rachel se extrañó del comportamiento de su chica, quizá ella no la deseaba de aquella forma, y se había atrevido a dar un paso, que no debería haber dado.

- Yo también te deseo Rach, mucho, muchísimo… ¡no te imaginas cuanto!, sólo que no estoy preparada, hay cosas que no te he contado. Verás, yo… - trataba de explicar con todo el dolor de su corazón, cuando fueron interrumpidas por un portazo, en la otra punta del pasillo.

- ¿Sam? – preguntó Quinn, mirando a Rachel. Aquella estaba siendo la manera de escapar de aquella explicación, y la Diva se daba cuenta, pero no quería forzarla, no quería hacerla sentir mal. Así que le permitió su "huida"

- Sólo puede ser él, mis padres están trabajando, no llegan hasta esta noche.

Las dos chicas salieron de la habitación, y fueron hacia la habitación del rubio. Rachel llamó a la puerta.

- ¿Rachel? – se escuchó al chico al otro lado.

- Sí, y Quinn – contestó la Diva, apoyando su cabeza en la puerta - ¿Te pasa algo?

- Podéis abrir, no pasa nada, entrad– ofreció Sam.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – interrogó Quinn, cuando lo vio cogiendo una pesa, y levantándola con una mano, ejercitando sus brazos.

- Me he peleado con Blaine, o él se ha peleado conmigo, no sé ni que ha pasado, pero es un estúpido.

- ¿Por qué os habéis peleado? – preguntó Rachel sentándose en la cama, al lado de su "hermano adoptivo".

- Él quería hacer un ridículo movimiento de baile, estoy de acuerdo que quedaba "super" cuando lo hacía en los Warbles, pero yo no pienso hacer ese movimiento, así que propuse mi opción.

- ¿Tu opción? – preguntó Quinn alzando una ceja, suspicazmente.

- Sí, un baile más sexy. No un pasecito de "boy band" – suspiró de nuevo.

- ¿Y él no quiere bailar así? – preguntó Rachel, sin entender muy bien porque habían peleado.

- ¿Qué dice Mike sobre tu movimiento? – preguntó Quinn, el asiático era el más experto en baile de todos ellos, así que su opinión contaba más que ninguna.

- Le gustó, dice que podríamos meterlo en la coreografía – explicó el chico, dejando la pesa – Tanto su movimiento, como el mío, New Directions se trata de eso ¿no? La combinación de lo mejor de todos nosotros individualmente, para el bien del equipo.

- ¿Entonces cuál es el problema? – preguntó Rachel, aun más confundida.

Quinn y Sam se habían quedado mirando, como comunicándose en silencio, y eso no le gustaba a la morena, quería saber que estaba ocurriendo.

- No me gusta cuando habláis por telepatía – se cruzó de brazos.

- No hablamos por telepatía Rach, pero… creo entender la razón de la pelea – Quinn hizo una mueca, dubitativa, volviendo a mirar al chico, quién le confirmó sus sospechas, con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Es por Kurt- confesó Sam finalmente – Yo dije que venía a ganar y que usaría cualquier ventaja que tuviese, y Blaine por alguna extraña razón pensó que estaba hablando de Kurt, y no del campeonato.

- ¿Pero tú estás enamorado de Kurt? – preguntó estupefacta Rachel.

- Kurt y yo sólo somos amigos, nos hemos unido mucho en los últimos meses, pero no he venido aquí a meterme en la relación de nadie.

- No me has contestado – dijo Rachel.

- No lo sé Rachel, ni quiero saberlo, al menos de momento. Blaine y Kurt están juntos, deberían ser felices y fin de la historia – explicó el chico, alterado – He venido a ganar, y he venido a recuperar un poco mi vida, con mis amigos. No a meterme en más líos, para eso me hubiera quedado en el bar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Pasó la semana de los nervios, era la noche víspera a la competición, y se encontraba en la habitación de la Diva. Hacía ya horas que se habían acostado, la morena se había quedado dormida en seguida, pero ella no podía dormir, debido a los nervios de lo que la esperaba dentro de escasas horas.

- Duerme – le pidió la morena, al notar que se incorporaba en la cama.

- Es imposible Rach, voy a levantarme, tú sigue durmiendo – le pidió en un susurró.

- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para aliviar tus nervios? - le acarició la mejilla.

- Rach… ¿y si la fastidio? ¿Y si no soy lo suficientemente buena? – preguntó suspirando, de puro agobio.

- Cariño, tú eres genial, vas a ganarles – trató de calmarla, mientras besaba su mejilla – Vas a liderar al grupo y vas a hacernos ganar.

- ¿Por qué estás tan segura?

Rachel no dijo nada, se incorporó un poco, y finalmente se sentó, acomodando su espalda al cabecero de la cama. Hizo que Quinn pusiera su cabeza en su regazo, y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo y la frente mientras ambas se miraban a los ojos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Quinn, nerviosa ante la muestra de cariño de la Diva.

Rachel no dijo nada, se limitó a comenzar a cantar en susurros, mientras seguía acariciando el pelo y el rostro de Quinn, quién no podía evitar mirarle con tanto amor, que alguna lágrima escapaba de sus ojos. Era increíble, por todo el infierno que había pasado, y la persona que menos imaginó, le hacía sentir en el cielo, como si todo el horror fuese de otra persona. Como si aquella pesadilla, la hubiese visto en una película, y nada tuviera que ver con ella.

La voz de Rachel llegaba a sus oídos con un claro mensaje de cariño:

**Cierro los ojos**

**E incluso cuando estoy durmiendo**

**Estoy muy bien**

**Porque tú estás en mi vida**

**Hubo un tiempo**

**en el que sólo imaginaba esto**

**Y ahora tú eres mía**

**te deseaba tanto...**

Quinn acarició, desde su posición, la mejilla de la morena, sonriéndole.

**Recé para que me encontrases**

**Tal vez estás aquí hoy**

**para recordármelo.**

La rubia cogió la mano de la morena, que en aquellos instantes acariciaba la mejilla de Quinn, y le besó la palma suavemente.

**Si crees en que los sueños se hacen realidad**

**Hay uno que está esperando aquí por ti**

**Porque cuando te vi, creí**

**que cuando quieres algo lo suficiente**

**entonces no puede escapar de tu amor**

**No hay nada en el mundo**

**que no pueda ser**

**Si crees en ello.**

Ambas se sonreían felices, los nervios de Quinn habían conseguido aplacarse, y casi se estaba quedando adormecida, debido al relax que la voz de Rachel le ofrecía.

**Todo el mundo dijo que yo era tonta por pensar**

**que nosotras conectamos (todo el mundo lo dijo)**

**Pero no podía dejar a mi corazón fuera de mi cabeza**

**Pero ellos simplemente no lo veían.**

**No, ellos no podían entender**

**el sentimiento que causabas**

**en los lugares donde llegabas.**

**Nunca deseé cosas materiales**

**Nunca necesité el viento en mis alas**

**Nunca desee nada más que a ti**

**No me lo puedo explicar.**

**Alguien me dijo**

**ve donde este tu corazón**

**y nunca estarás sola**

Ambas se besaron con dulzura, Quinn la miraba sorprendida de todo lo que provocaba en ella, ella siempre quería cuidar de la Diva, pero en ese momento, era la morena la que cuidaba de ella, y eso le llenaba el corazón de alegría. Disipando todo lo malo que le pudiera ocurrir.

- Vas a ganar cielo, porque eres mi chica, y sé que vales más que todos ellos. Será complicado, no vamos a negarlo, están Santana, Brit, Mercedes, pero tú eres especial.

- Te amo Rach – las palabras salieron de los labios de Quinn, sencillas, y sin ningún titubeo.

- Yo también te amo Quinn, nunca lo olvides, ni hoy cuando estés en el escenario, ni nunca.

- No lo haré, nunca podría.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Todo New Directions estaba calentando las cuerdas vocales, con ejercicios, pero los nervios estaban cada vez más a flor de piel. Mike se había peleado con Tina, porque ella había ido a hablar con su padre para convencerlo de que Mike debía seguir con la música. Sam y Blaine se miraban y saltaban chispas, mientras que Kurt estaba en mitad, sin saber qué hacer, ni saber que había hecho para que Blaine estuviese así. Quinn miraba a lado y lado, y la ausencia de Santana, Brittany y Mercedes, pero sobretodo la ausencia de Rachel era completamente devastadora para su humor.

Shelby y las "Problematicas" hicieron su aparición, Santana clavó su mirada en Quinn, durante aquella competición, las que habían sido amigas durante toda la vida, ahora eran enemigas, Santana era la líder de su grupo, y Quinn la líder de New Directions.

Dos mujeres alfa, las líderes de "la manada" o lo que era lo mismo, fuertes, independientes, con liderazgo, las que tomaban las riendas de su grupo.

Ambas dispuestas a hacer lo que fuera porque ganase su equipo, y ambas sabiendo de lo que la otra era capaz de hacer por ganar. Años como cheerios las avalaban.

- ¡Qué guapas, chicas! – exclamó Will Schuester con su sonrisa característica.

- Hemos venido a decir que gane el mejor Glee Club – deseaba Shelby, con deportividad.

- Sí, y en caso de que ese glee club seamos nosotras – Santana explicaba, mirando a Quinn - he convencido a Miss Corcoran para considerar un plan de contingencia.

- Sí, en caso de que "New Direccions" pierda – comenzó a explicar Shelby - las "Trouble Tones" han votado que dejaran que cualquiera de vosotros se nos una para los regionales.

- De nada – dijo Sugar con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- Gracias por la oferta, señorita Corcoran, pero ahora mismo, vamos a concentrarnos en ganar esto – respondió Will enojado, ya que aquello, se podía considerar, que había sido de mala educación.

- Y vamos a ganar, Shelby – dijo Quinn, cruzada de brazos, y segura de sí misma - Lo tenemos en el bolsillo. Puck, nos hará ganar– dijo mirando al chico, después de aquello era capaz de todo, deportivamente o no, para ganar la competición - Él es nuestra estrella brillante, en cada manera considerable, ¿No lo crees? – le preguntó como amenaza, sabía sus secretos, y sabía que podía hacerle daño, si Shelby no jugaba limpio, ella tampoco lo haría.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Cuando vio llegar a la rubia vestida con el traje de chaqueta blanca, y falda, para la competición, su cara se iluminó, pero realmente se sentía triste, quería subir con todos sus compañeros al escenario, dónde habían compartido tantas y tantas cosas, ya que, precisamente, ese año la competición se hacía en su propio instituto.

- ¿Triste? – preguntó Quinn.

- Devastada, completamente – la miró apenada.

- Ven conmigo, cielo –le ofreció su mano, y juntas se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el resto de New Directions.

Cuando dieron paso a la primera actuación, Rachel se quedó congelada, ya que la líder de los Unitards, era la misma chica que había hecho tambalear todos sus sueños de entrar en la NYADA.

- ¡Oh Dios Mio! ¡Es el bebé Gerber! – exclamó Kurt asustado, en su oído.

- ¿Qué pasa cielo? – preguntó Quinn al notar la tensión de la Diva.

- Es una larga historia, cariño – fingió una sonrisa – Te la contaré cuando acabe la competición.

- ¿Debería preocuparme? – preguntó Quinn, con un deje de celos en su voz.

- No – le sonrió esta vez, ya que le había hecho gracia aquel comportamiento de la rubia.

- ¡Dios mío es buena! – exclamó Kurt.

El gesto de Rachel se torció, ella también era buena y quería demostrárselo al mundo.

- Oh, esto es una tortura. Debería ser yo, la que estuviese encima del escenario, cantando esa canción – comentaba la Diva, enfadada.

- ¡Parece que las "Problématicas" no somos las únicas buenas! ¿eh Quinn? ¡Estás perdida rubia! – exclamó Santana en el oído de Quinn, pero Rachel escuchó el comentario.

Quinn se levantó de su asiento y salió casi corriendo del auditorio, con Rachel siguiéndole los pasos. Rachel sabía, a ciencia cierta, que Quinn volvía a tener dudas e inseguridades en sí misma. No entendía porque Santana había tenido que actuar así, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía hablar a Quinn de ese modo y un día cómo aquel, era el menos apropiado para comenzar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**(fin del capítulo 24)**

**Bueno es la primera parte del campeonato, en el siguiente se acabará el campeonato, y empezará una ligera curva fuerte de la montaña rusa, justo antes de que empiece el tramo más peligroso de la montaña. Así que espero que os haya gustado este capítulo.**

**La canción que le canta Rachel a Quinn es**

**If you believe – Mandy Moore http: / youtu . be / Kn_O0JfU8GI**

**¿Por qué me da la sensación que me habéis abandonado un poquito en el anterior capítulo? Gracias a todas las que me habéis comentado, se agradece, de verdad.**

**VanDarkness : Sí Ashely es una chica muy graciosa, y bueno el personaje de Lauren me gustaba mucho, era diferente, espero que RM no se haya olvidado de ella y la podamos ver en Glee. **

**En el próximo capítulo se sabrá quién era quién les estaba viendo actuar : ) **

**Lo cierto es que he de confesar que me encanta el cariño que se ve entre Dianna/Quinn y Chord/Sam (aunque sólo como amigos) por eso no estaba totalmente en contra de Fabrevans, pero Faberry es mi pareja favorita, y Hevans también me gusta mucho.**

**La pobre Quinn ya se iba a caer un día con tanta filigrana para entrar a la habitación LOL. Y aun se verán más cosas entre Sam y Rachel que espero que os gusten.**

**Un abrazo para ti también.**

**Darkhannock : Como ves, en este capítulo ha estado a punto de decírselo, pero Rachel tampoco quiere presionarla, más adelante no le quedará más remedio que decírselo. **

**Shelby es un poco "rara" así que es normal sospechar de ella. Sobre lo de Kurt, de momento todo va a ser confuso, pero pasará algo que le hará unirse más a uno de los dos (lo que yo llamo "tramo peligroso de la montaña rusa" afectará también al futuro amoroso de Kurt)**

**Imaginate a Quinn subiendo por ahí, romantico debe ser, pero cómico también.**

**LucyRiot : Sí, presientes bien, muy bien XD **

**Esas actuaciones serán en el próximo capítulo y espero no defraudaros. **

**Sobre la serie, Quinn ya podía haberlo dicho, sería algo así como una muy mejor serie si eso ocurriese LOL. Faberry tiene mucha más química que Finchel.**

**GleekBy Muchas gracias! Imaginatela pobre Quinn ahí escondida LOL. Bueno ha ido bastante en paz y armonía, salvo algunos nervios y peleas celosas, pero no te preocupes que Brittana vienen en el próximo capítulo, que ya las echo de menos.**

**spyireland : Me alegra que te guste, y espero que siga haciéndolo. Sobre el amor de Rachel y Quinn, sí, la cosa va cada vez mejor, ambas se cuidan y eso le sienta bien a Quinn, y ahora que los Berry parece que la aceptan, todavía es mejor. **

**Lubov : Estoy de acuerdo con lo de las amistades, a veces esos vínculos moldean tu vida más que las amorosas (y aunque este fanfic sea 100% Faberry con alguna pareja más como Brittana…) En este fanfic quería realzar también las amistades, porque los acontecimientos venideros (ya sabes, la montaña rusa), van a ser muy importantes las amistades que las chicas tienen.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Siento mucho el retraso, como veréis al final del capítulo no os he puesto nada a nadie en concreto, porque me sabe tan mal haberme retrasado tanto en el fanfic, que creo más apropiado pedir disculpas, y daros las gracias por vuestra paciencia.**

**El capítulo es largo de necesidad, así que espero que os guste.**

25

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Encontró a Quinn en el pasillo, la tensión en el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

- ¿Adónde vas? – preguntó Rachel muy preocupada.

- ¿No tendrías que estar en el auditorio? – le preguntó Quinn, girándose, su mirada había cambiado completamente, ya no sonreía, su rostro reflejaba seriedad y tristeza, pero también determinación.

- Te he visto irte del auditorio. Estaba a tu lado ¿recuerdas?- preguntó severa, para después suavizar su tono- ¿por qué estás aquí?

No hubo respuesta, el silencio las acompañaba, ambas se miraban, pero Quinn no respondía, en aquel instante Rachel se dio cuenta, de lo que pretendía hacer su novia.

- Sé lo que vas a hacer. Vas a decirle a Figgins lo de Shelby y Puck – abría los ojos a más no poder.

- ¡Soy adulta, puedo hacer lo que quiera, y no me vas a frenar! – aquel tono en la voz de Quinn, la lastimaba, pero no debía rendirse, en aquel momento la rubia la necesitaba más que nunca.

- Si quieres ser una fuerza destructora del universo, en vez de ser tu verdadera "tú", ¡bien!, ¡es asunto tuyo!, ¿pero puedes por favor esperar a que actúen las Trouble Tones? – le rogó desilusionada.

- ¿Por qué? – cuestionó enfadada con la Diva.

- Porque no sé qué ha pasado ahí dentro, en el auditorio, entre Santana y tú, pero te conozco… y ni tú, ni yo, queremos destrozar, todo el trabajo duro, que nuestras amigas, de ese grupo, han puesto en su actuación.

- Así ganaríamos Rachel, sí yo voy a decirle eso a Figgins… ¡tú ganas!, ¡nosotros ganamos! – suspiró agobiada, y acercándose a la Diva.

- No, ¡ASÍ NO!... Quinn, recapacita por favor, tú puedes ganarlos sin hacer trampa, si ganas haciendo trampas, no ganas, he aprendido la lección – trató de convencerla.

- Si ellas quedan eliminadas, New Directions tienen más posibilidades de ganar.

- ¿Tanto te cuesta entender que quiero verte brillar en ese escenario? – preguntó dolida y triste – No es justo ni para mí, ni para ellas, ni para ti, que hagas lo que pretendes hacer.

- No voy a ganar Rachel, no sé quién diablos es esa chica – hizo referencia a la actuación que acababan de ver- pero es muy buena, quizá podía competir con las "Problemáticas", pero no puedo con tanto – estaba desesperada.

- ¡Sí puedes!, - le señaló, gritando enojada - me da igual lo que piensen los demás, pero… ¡sí podemos ganar!, tienes que ocupar mi lugar, tienes que liderar a New Directions, piénsalo, tenemos a Mike que es increíble, a Sam que es genial, Kurt que es un fuera de serie, y a lo demás que son un grupo formidable, además de nuestros amigos, y te tenemos a ti, que tienes que unirlos y hacernos ganar.

- ¿Quién es esa chica que tanto miedo os daba a Kurt y a ti? Creo que me estoy perdiendo algo, ya que los dos parecíais conocerla – bajó sus barreras.

- Kurt y yo la supimos de ella, cuando fuimos a aplicar al NYADA, su nombre es Harmony – comenzó a explicar – tenían un grupo… ella ha actuado desde que era un bebé.

- ¿Una imitación barata de Rachel Berry? – preguntó con un tono de voz más apacible.

- En aquel momento pensé que era mucho mejor que yo – afirmó segura – Hizo que cogiese miedo, e inseguridades en mí, por primera vez en mi vida, sobre mi talento.

- Espera… -dijo pensativa - ¿Cuándo fue eso?

- ¿Recuerdas cuando me viste llorando, aquel día que llevabas tu moto, y te amenacé por qué no sabía quién eras, cuando viniste a ver que me pasaba, en mi jardín?

- Si el spray de pimienta invisible – rió, aunque con tristeza en su voz -¿Cómo olvidar eso?

- Acabábamos de ir a verla aquella tarde… y yo no me había recuperado- admitió, algo triste.

- Tampoco es tan buena – dijo convencida.

- ¿No decías hace un momento que no podías competir con ella? – alzó una ceja, esperanzada.

- Quiero decir que tampoco es tan buena, comparada contigo. Rach, yo no…

Rachel la miró, tratando de medir bien sus palabras, para apoyar a la rubia.

- Por favor, gánale limpiamente, hazlo por mí – dijo cogiéndole de ambas manos - Tú puedes hacerlo.

- Pero Shelby te ha hecho daño a ti, me ha hecho daño a mí, y no quiero que le haga daño a Beth, sois mi familia – suspiraba – Sólo quería matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Ganar la competición y hacérselas pagar a Shelby.

- No lo hagas Quinn, luego te arrepentirás, te conozco, eres mucho mejor que eso. Hazle saber que no renuncias, hazle saber que sabes lo que había entre Puck y ella, pero hazme sentir orgullosa, a mí, a tu tía, que está viéndote entre el público, a tu madre que te verá porque convencí a mis padres para que grabaran toda la competición. Demuéstrales lo que yo ya sé, demuéstrales porque estoy tan enamorada de ti y será un día que ni tú, ni yo, olvidaremos; si ganas con trampas, ambas querremos olvidarlo.

- Tengo miedo, miedo de defraudarte, tienes mucha confianza puesta en mí… - se cogía el pelo angustiada.

- Confío en ti, porque sé que puedo confiar – admitió con sencillez.

- No puedo Rachel, no sé qué me pasa, antes no era así. ¡Por Dios he sido la capitana de las animadoras! – se echó a llorar como un bebe, sin poder evitarlo – Pero ahora siempre que pienso que puedo conseguir algo, la imagen de mi padre… yo no puedo conseguir nada por qué… veras, él…

- Lo sé, Quinn – le murmuró abrazándola.

- Él… Rachel… él… - trataba de explicar, ya no había vuelta atrás, debía explicárselo todo a la Diva, pero sus lagrimas hacían que su mente se nublara, y no supiera cómo enfocar aquella situación.

- Consiguió algo más de lo que me has contado ¿verdad? – preguntó con todo el dolor de su corazón, desgarrándole por dentro.

- Sí… él… me-me… me tocó… metió… metió sus dedos…- tartamudeó, recordando aquello, sin poder evitarlo, mientras se lo confesaba a su chica- y Rachel… -no podía hablar, sólo llorar – No confío en mi misma, no en situaciones como esta, me siento un muñeco de trapo.

- ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Cabrón! ¡Lo voy a matar!– gritó separándose de Quinn y golpeando con fuerza, y en repetidas ocasiones, una de las taquillas, haciéndose daño en la mano. Sus lágrimas empezaban a surgir también, debido a la desolación que sentía, por lo que la rubia había tenido que vivir. Nunca había odiado a nadie con tantas fuerzas como a Rusell Frabray, ni amado tanto a nadie como a Quinn Fabray, y era casi imposible concebir que eran de la misma familia, que eran la misma sangre – se acercó a Quinn- Se lo haremos pagar ¿me has entendido?– dijo abrazándola, con todas sus fuerzas, acariciando su pelo, como si pretendiese y quisiese borrar todos sus males con aquel abrazo – Quinn, él no puede hacerte nada, pero tú vas a demostrarte que puedes hacer lo que te propongas.

- ¿Y si no puedo? – Quinn se odiaba a sí misma en aquellos momentos, se había roto en el peor de los momentos, y no conseguía mejorar su estado, aunque estuviese poniendo todo su empeño en ello.

Rachel no decía nada, se dedicaba a secar las lágrimas que iban cayendo por las mejillas de su chica, hasta que después de un momento de quedarse pensativa, por fin habló de nuevo.

- Verás – trato de calmarse, para intentar que Quinn estuviera mejor – tú querido Sam – sonrió levemente, recordándolo - es un poco "freaky" en cuestión de películas, y me ha hecho ver, desde que está viviendo en mi casa, todas las películas de Rocky ¿te lo puedes creer?

- De Sam me lo creo todo –sonrió triste.

- A lo que voy, es que hay un discurso bastante motivacional, y creo, a pesar de que me parece casi increíble, qué Rocky tiene mejores palabras para ti, que yo misma en estos momentos.

- ¿Me vas a citar a Rocky? – preguntó secándose las lagrimas, con ayuda de Rachel, quien con un pañuelo, estaba tratando de estropear lo menos posible, el maquillaje de su chica.

- Lo sé, es raro.

- Demasiado – la miró incrédula –pero te escucho.

Rachel tosió, pensativa, haciendo memoria, de cada una de las palabras de Rocky Balboa, y esforzándose para recitarlas con todo el ánimo, y la motivación del que era capaz en aquellos momentos.

- "¡**_Voy a decirte algo que tú ya sabes, el mundo no es todo alegría y color!_********_El mundo es un lugar terrible y por muy duro que seas, es capaz de arrodillarte a golpes y tenerte sometido, permanentemente, si no se lo impides. ¡Ni tú!, ¡ni yo!, ¡ni nadie!, golpea más fuerte que la vida, pero no importa lo fuerte que golpeas, sino lo fuerte que pueden golpearte. Y lo aguantas, mientras avanzas. ¡Hay que soportar sin dejar de avanzar!, ¡así es como se gana! Si tú sabes lo que vales ve y consigue lo que mereces_**- señaló con ímpetu hacia la sala de actos, dónde se hacía la competición -**_pero tendrás que soportar los golpes. Y no podrás estar diciendo que no estás donde querías llegar ¡por culpa de él, de ella, ni de nadie!, ¡eso lo hacen los cobardes! ¡y tú no lo eres! ¡Tú eres capaz de todo!"_******

- ¿Cuántas veces has visto la película? – preguntó asombrada, pero a la vez conmovida por aquellas palabras.

- Es el discurso motivacional que se pone Sam cada mañana, para hacer ejercicio – sonrió.

Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír, ante la idea de Sam haciendo ejercicio con aquellas frases a todo volumen, mientras Rachel ponía alguna banda sonora de musical, para hacer sus ejercicios en su habitación.

- Quinn, yo voy a estar a tu lado siempre, y siempre voy a amarte, pero debes ser fuerte, debes salir ahí y ganar con todas tus cartas, pero sin hacer trampa. ¡Calla todas las voces que dicen que no puedes hacerlo! Yo sé que puedes. No dejes que te venza en esto, no dejes que su recuerdo te haga cambiar y ser una mala persona, tú eres mi ángel, no puedes ser mala –le pidió con lágrimas en sus ojos, acariciando las mejillas de la rubia, con todo el amor que guardaba en su corazón.

Quinn se acercó a Rachel con frenesí y besó a la Diva con pasión, con seguridad, como si no hubiese un mañana, pillando a la morena fuera de juego, quién tardo un poco en reaccionar, pero después le correspondió, con la misma fuerza y las mismas ganas que la rubia.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, para recuperar aire, Quinn la miró con cariño.

- Así me gusta – afirmó Rachel.

- ¿El beso? – preguntó pícara.

- Bueno eso estuvo extraordinariamente bien – asintió, sonriendo ampliamente – pero me refiero a que tienes esa mirada felina, de "yo puedo con el mundo" que tanto me ha enamorado siempre de ti.

- Creo que New Directions va a ganar este campeonato –le guiñó un ojo, y acaricio su hombro – Rach, ve al auditorio, yo tengo que ir a hablar con alguien.

- ¿Figgins? –preguntó asustada.

- No, hablaré con Shelby, tengo que aclarar las cosas con ella.

- ¿De la manera adulta? – preguntó esperanzada.

- De la manera adulta – aceptó – No te preocupes, no voy a hacer trampa, estaré allí para ver a San y las demás.

- Esa es mi chica – le sonrió orgullosa.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Aun no podía creer que hubiera tenido aquella conversación tan intensa con Rachel. Aquella chica era capaz de iluminar los rincones más oscuros, con su sola presencia. Esta vez hizo que Quinn encontrase una fortaleza, que ni la rubia sabía que tenía.

Entró en la sala que servía de camerino para las "Problemáticas" y encontró a Shelby, hablando por teléfono preocupada. Cuando la vio, colgó.

- Hola Quinn – saludó, después volvió a mirar el teléfono - Parece que me voy a perder mi propia fiesta de la victoria- le sonrió desilusionada.

- Puck me contó lo vuestro – confesó, con un tono de voz severo – Iba a contárselo al director Figgins, pero tienes suerte, aun tienes una hija que me ha hecho recapacitar.

- Voy a terminarlo. Y no es que haya mucho que terminar – admitió.

- No ha estado bien lo que has hecho Shelby, venir con ella, para restregarme por la cara que no soy lo suficientemente buena, inmiscuirte en mi relación con Rachel, acostarte con Puck… ¡Nada de eso ha estado bien!

- Lo sé, y no tengo perdón. Lo de Puck no tiene excusa, y no he sabido entender porque te comportabas así, sí quise que estuvieses en la vida de Beth, pero te dije cosas horribles.

- Pues sí – no entendía, lo fácil que estaba siendo, que Shelby admitiese su culpa.

- Quiero arreglarlo, voy a dejar de ser profesora, y no es por abandonar a las chicas, ellas estarán bien de nuevo en New Directions, pero quiero que veas a Beth, quiero que estés con ella.

- ¿Por qué ese cambio? – inquirió extrañada.

- Conocí a alguien… - contestó sincera.

- ¿Quién? – indagó aturdida.

- April.

- ¿Qué April? – aquello estaba volviéndose raro por momentos.

- April Rhodes, tu tía.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver mi tía, en tu cambio?

- Me lo ha contado todo, me ha contado por lo que has tenido que pasar y por qué actuabas así – se sinceró.

- ¡Oh Dios Mío! Lo que me faltaba – dijo llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

- April ha querido hacer lo mejor para ti, y demostrarme lo estúpida que he sido – declaró dolida – Si hubiera sabido…

- ¿Cómo os conocisteis?

La conversación fue interrumpida por April, que entraba en aquel momento en la sala, bebiendo una lata de Coca-Cola.

- ¿Cómo está mi sobrina favorita? – preguntó con alegría.

- Alucinando contigo – contestó casi sin pensar - ¿por qué le has contado todo? – señaló a la mujer morena, pero habló como si no estuviese allí.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Preferías que no lo hiciese? – se encogió de hombros.

- Por ejemplo – suspiró – Por cierto, ¿Desde cuándo os conocéis?

x-x-x-x-x-x

/Flashback visto por April/

Hacía ya un rato que iba corriendo por el parque, su rutina neoyorkina no podía olvidarla en Lima. Debía mantenerse en forma, desde que había dejado el alcohol, el deporte era un buen sustituto, así que cada mañana, temprano, salía a correr unos cuantos kilómetros.

Aquel día, y a pesar de la fecha del año a la que estaban, era especialmente caluroso. Lleva puesto su reproductor de mp3, a todo volumen.

**¿Quién te dirá que ya es muy tarde? **

**¿Quién te dirá que las cosas no son tan buenas? **

**No puedes seguir pensando que nada va mal**

**¿Quién va a llevarte a casa esta noche? **

**¿Quién te recogerá cuando te caigas? **

**¿Quién te colgará cuando llames? **

**¿Quién le prestará atención a tus sueños?**

**¿Quién se tapará los oídos cuando tú grites? **

**¿Quién te abrazará cuando lo desees?**

**¿Quién acudirá a ti cuando estalles? **

**Oh sabes que no puedes seguir pensando que **

**nada va mal,**

**¿quién te llevará a casa esta noche?**

La canción había conseguido ponerla melancólica, debido en gran modo, a que se sentía tal cual decía la canción, parecía que aquella voz le estuviese hablando a ella. Trataba de poner la mejor cara frente a su sobrina, frente a su hermana, pero lo cierto es que se encontraba, en ocasiones, bastante sola y sobrepasada por las circunstancias.

Decidió ir a un banco a hacer estiramientos, cuando vio a una mujer que le resultaba familiar, sentada en un banco, con un carrito de bebe. Al acercarse, vio como la mujer lloraba desconsolada, tratando de taparse la cara.

No pudo evitarlo, ni quiso, decidió ir a hablar con aquella mujer, que tan familiar le era.

- Hola, ¿te encuentras bien? – le preguntó mientras se acercaba.

La otra mujer trataba de guardar la compostura, tratando de secarse las lagrimas rápidamente.

- Un mal día, sólo eso – contestó seca.

Se acercó al carrito, y fue entonces cuando reconoció, absolutamente sorprendida, que dentro de él, estaba la pequeña Beth.

- ¿Eres Shelby? – volvió a mirar, a la mujer – ¡Claro! – exclamó- por eso me suenas.

- Perdón, ¿quién eres tú? – indagó desconfiada.

- Supongo que la tía abuela del bebe, ¡oh por dios! ¿Soy casi abuela? ¡No me lo puedo creer! – hablaba más consigo mismo, que con su acompañante.

- No te entiendo – contestó mirándola con recelo.

- Hola, encantada – se presentó dándole la mano, con seguridad – Soy April, la tía de Quinn.

- Encantada, supongo – contestó siguiendo con la duda.

- ¡Ey! Qué no soy la enemiga – bromeó, alzando las manos.

- Perdón, es que no tengo muy buena experiencia con tu sobrina – fue directa.

- ¿Ah no? – preguntó sorprendida – Bueno, ella me lo había dicho, pero no pensé que el mal rollo, fuese tanto como para que estuvieras con las alarmas encendidas, conmigo.

- Perdona, estoy teniendo malos momentos, y supongo que lo estoy pagando con la persona errónea. Siéntate – le ofreció asiento, en el banco, a su lado.

April descansó, y bebió de la botella de agua con azúcar, para recuperar fuerzas.

- ¿Qué ha hecho mi sobrina? Quizá pueda ayudar – ofreció.

- Su comportamiento de rebelde sin causa, me causa mucho escepticismo, quiere acercarse a la pequeña, cosa que entiendo, pero su comportamiento… me impide darle… la mejor de las situaciones.

- Mi sobrina está pasando un mal momento – se sinceró – Un momento verdaderamente malo, no es una mala persona, son las circunstancias.

- No eres la única persona que me lo dice, pero nadie me dice que circunstancias son esas, así que… - se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Has hablado con ella? ¿Con Quinn? – le preguntó mirándole de reojo, pensando si era bueno, ser ella, quién le dijera lo que en realidad pasaba.

- Lo he intentando, pero nunca ha habido éxito, ni por su parte, ni por la mía –intentó suavizar el tono, lo cierto es que ella tampoco le había dado demasiadas oportunidades, sus errores se habían acumulado, haciendo que su vida se pareciese a un bizarro infierno, razón por la cual, aquella mañana no había podido evitar, echarse a llorar.

- Lo que te voy a decir, creo que aclarara, bastante, la opinión que tienes de ella, quizá incluso la cambies.

- ¿Le pasa algo malo? – preguntó, preocupándose, recordando alguna que otra conversación que había tenido con Rachel, en aquellos meses, en los que su hija no se había atrevido a decirle nada.

- Muy malo – de repente se estaban rompiendo las paredes de su muro, y estaba luchando porque no fuese así.

- ¿April, que le ocurre?- hubo un silencio- Me has dicho que te llamas April, ¿verdad? – preguntó cerciorándose de su nombre.

- Sí, April Rhodes – contestó, intentando mantener la compostura – Estamos teniendo problemas familiares.

- ¿Tan graves son como para cambiar a una chica como Quinn?

- Su padre trató de violarla – contestó directa, porque no se podía adornar, no había nada que pudiera suavizar algo como aquello.

- ¡Oh DIOS MIO! –gritó en estado de shock – ¡Dios mío, lo siento, lo siento mucho! – exclamaba, sin poder salir de su estado de shock.

- Lo sé – suspiró triste- Judy, mi hermana – dijo con tristeza- trato de salvarla, así que le clavó un cuchillo, varias veces, tratando de que se apartase de nuestra Quinn. Desde ese día, mi hermanita está en la cárcel – una solitaria lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

- ¿Y ese monstruo? – preguntaba enrabiada.

- Está en coma, pero eso no nos deja descanso, porque no puede haber juicio hasta que él despierte, y aunque ella no lo quiera reconocer, está asustada, y yo también, de que ocurrirá cuando eso ocurra.

Shelby, no supo porque, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba abrazando a aquella mujer, que acababa de conocer.

- Siento haber actuado como una zorra con ella, si hubiera sabido… - se disculpó separándose de ella.

- No, está bien, es bueno saber que Beth tiene a alguien que la proteja con esa determinación.

/Final del flashback/

(Visto por Quinn)

- ¿Y eso fue? – preguntó cruzada de brazos, mirando con dureza a April.

- El pasado lunes – contestó con calma – Has estado toda la semana con ensayos, no quería alterar más la situación – se disculpó.

- Quinn, cuando acabe la competición, quiero que vengas a ver a Beth – le dijo con dulzura Shelby – Sé que me he portado muy mal, pero espero que me permitas redimirme, poco a poco, de mis pecados.

- ¿Podré ver a mi hija? – preguntó ilusionada.

- Siempre que quieras – sonrió.

- Y ahora vamos al auditorio – April puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Quinn – Veamos que nos tienen preparado las Trouble Tones – se giró para mirar a la otra mujer.

- Bueno, voy a disfrutar de las últimas horas como maestra de mi grupo – contestó Shelby, saliendo con ellas por la puerta, se giró hacia Quinn, quién aun estaba digiriendo la sorpresa de que su tía hubiera explicado todo, a aquella mujer, y que ahora pudiera ver a su hija – Quinn, lo siento, siento mucho lo que te ha ocurrido, jamás, nadie, debería pasar por lo que tú estás pasando, pero no estás sola en esto, y espero que tú, y tú tía, me permitáis ayudaros con lo que necesitéis.

- Gracias Shelby – agradeció Quinn con el corazón en la mano.

x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Seguía su camino hacia el auditorio, y ya casi estaba a punto de entrar, cuando se encontró a Santana esperándola en la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – interrogó mosqueada al ver a la latina.

- Quería disculparme por lo de antes – contestó sincera – Quería volver a nuestras raíces – trató de explicar – ya sabes, nuestra rivalidad como animadoras, pero nunca quise ser desagradable.

- Entiendo lo que querías Santana, pero… me cuesta bastante, saber que tengo que competir contra ti….De todas maneras, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Tú chica me metió bronca, esa Berry es una fiera – bromeó.

- ¿Rachel te metió bronca? – sonrió al fin, imaginándose esa escena.

- Te quiere, y confía en ti, tienes suerte colega – dijo afirmando con un gesto de su cabeza.

- Creo que tú también tienes suerte, tus chicas y TU chica, te están esperando – sonrió.

- Vamos a hacer algo que os va a dejar muy sorprendidos – le guiñó el ojo – Vamos a ganar.

- Eso habrá que verlo – dijo decidida.

- Mucha suerte Quinn, espero que consigáis un bonito segundo puesto.

- Que gane la mejor – dijo abrazando a Santana, quién le devolvió el abrazo.

- A partir de mañana, no quiero que seamos rivales, no me acostumbro a tenerte jugando para el otro equipo.

- Tú y yo jugamos para el mismo equipo, eso no cambia –dijo con segundas intenciones.

- Cierto.

Ambas se echaron a reír. Eliminando por completo su tensión.

- Voy a ir a mi sitio, y disfrutar de la actuación, de un grupo nuevo este año, se llaman "Trouble Tones", tendrías que verlas, dicen que son geniales.

Santana sonrió.

- Te quiero, hermana – afirmó la latina.

- Yo también te quiero, pero ve al escenario, no quiero que llegues tarde.

Ambas volvieron a reír, y sin más se fueron cada una a su lugar.

- Quinn – Santana volvió a llamarla, haciendo girar a la rubia en su camino.

- ¿Sí?

- Quiero que sientas la letra como tuya ¿ok?

- Ok – sonrió, sorprendida.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Santana)

Y había llegado la hora, allí estaba con el resto del grupo, intentando hacer los pases de baile perfectos, mientras cantaba, las lideres eran Mercedes y ella, Brittany y Sugar, junto con el resto del grupo, se encargaban del baile. La reacción del público estaba siendo buena, ante el Mash-Up de I Will survive/I'm a survivor.

Había llegado el momento, Brittany la miraba a los ojos, con una sonrisa similar a la suya. Le había pedido tantas veces bailar juntas, y ahora había llegado el momento tan deseado, y encima delante de todo un auditorio repleto de gente, su auditorio, el cual había visto crecer su amor en los últimos dos años.

El Brittango comenzó con todo el cariño, el amor, y la pasión que podían demostrar encima de un escenario, en público, sin ser llevadas ante un tribunal por alteración del orden.

**Soy una superviviente **

**No me voy a rendir**

**No voy a parar**

**Voy a trabajar más duro**

**Soy una superviviente, **

**lo voy a conseguir**

**Sobreviviré, seguiré sobreviviendo**

La canción continúo, la sonrisa en el rostro de Santana no se borró en todo lo que duró la actuación, el subidón de adrenalina, por haber bailado, tan provocativamente, con su chica, tampoco se borro.

Acabaron la actuación y pudo ver como Quinn, junto a Rachel la aplaudía, y animaba. Lo que la hizo sentir, aun más orgullosa. Había dejado atrás, sus miedos a exteriorizar sus sentimientos por Brittany, y de la mejor manera posible, delante de cientos de personas.

x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Se giró para ver a Sam, quien había permanecido toda la actuación a su lado, de pie, junto con Rachel.

- Reúne a todos los chicos en el camerino, tengo que decirles algo – le pidió Quinn al chico.

- A sus órdenes – hizo un saludo militar, mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

- ¿Cuál es tu plan? – preguntó Rachel curiosa, al ver la reacción de su chica.

- ¿Has visto lo desanimados que están? Después de la actuación de Harmony y de las "Trouble Tones", creo que piensan que no podemos ganar. Y la persona más importante en mi vida, confía en mí, para que ganemos esta competición – le sonrió – Tú me diste las palabras perfectas para mejorar mi ánimo, ahora es mi turno.

Rachel se la quedó mirando durante un instante, viendo su determinación, y lo tuvo claro, la amaba más de lo que lo había hecho nunca.

- Vamos entonces – le sonrió, orgullosa, y dándole la mano, dirigiéndose ambas hacia el camerino.

Finalmente cuando todos estuvieron reunidos, Quinn y Rachel pudieron observar cómo era cierto, todos estaban derrotados ya de antemano, su seguridad había desaparecido.

- ¿A qué vienen esas caras? – preguntó Quinn.

- ¿No las has visto? – preguntó Rory – No podemos hacer nada.

- ¿Todos pensáis lo mismo? – preguntó mirando al resto de sus compañeros.

- Nos falta Rachel, competimos contra Santana, Mercedes y Brittany… no vamos a ganar – dijo derrotada Tina.

- Ellos tienen razón – dijo Puck – Es como si un jugador quisiera jugar una partida suicida a las cartas, eliminando sus mejores bazas. Es muy complicado, por no decir casi imposible.

Quinn se los quedó mirando, nadie más habló, el pesimismo inundaba la habitación, así que la ex animadora decidió hablar.

- Venga chicos, todos podemos ver lo evidente, Rach es nuestra campeona – le sonrió orgullosa a la Diva- pero por ella hoy debemos ganar. Porque nosotros no somos individualidades, somos un equipo, y siempre nos hemos caracterizado por eso, porque a pesar de que todos somos diferentes, funcionamos bien juntos.

- Quinn tiene razón chicos, que yo no pueda competir, no quiere decir que vosotros vayáis a perder. Aun sois geniales – ratificó las palabras de su chica, quién prosiguió hablando.

- En realidad no se que más deciros, nos falta poco tiempo para salir al escenario. Diez minutos para la prueba más grande a la cual nos hemos enfrentado todos – explicó mirando a cada uno de ellos – ¡New Directions, se describe hoy!, ¡o nos ayudamos como grupo, o perdemos! – miró a Finn, siempre había sido el líder, pero ella sin preguntarlo le había arrebatado el lugar - Después de ver las actuaciones de hoy, nuestros competidores, nuestra seguridad en nosotros mismos, se ha ido al infierno, chicos. Eso lo sé – Volvió a mirar a todos los miembros del Glee Club – Y tenemos dos opciones, podemos comenzar a creer en nosotros mismos, y en las personas que tenemos al lado, aumentando así nuestras posibilidades de victoria; o bien, podemos seguir lamentándonos por la ausencia de Rach, S, Brit, y Mercedes, así que nuestros adversarios nos machacaran, literalmente – los señaló, uno por uno – Yo sé que opción voy a elegir, pero no puedo hacerlo sola, no puedo luchar por todos vosotros si no os tengo a mi lado al cien por cien – prosiguió su discurso – He cometido todos los errores que una persona de mi edad pueda cometer, incluso os abandoné, con la idea de no volver, pero Rachel vino en su día, a pedirme que volviera con vosotros, porque me necesitabais, no la creí, pero volví porque bueno, ya sabéis, si Rachel Barbra Berry te dice que te necesita, hay pocas razones para ponerse en contra – dijo haciendo reír a sus compañeros, y sonriendo ella misma, al ver lo que estaba consiguiendo con aquella pequeña broma – Hasta hoy, mi instinto me decía que alejase a todas las personas que me importaban, pero hoy viendo a Santana, mi mejor amiga, en otro equipo, observando a Mercedes y a Brit, lejos de New Directions, me ha hecho pensar, y ahora sé que el grupo debería estar unido, porque este es nuestro último año. ¡Y hoy New Directions, nos debemos dejar el pellejo en el escenario!, ¡por cada uno de nosotros, por cada uno de los sueños que tenemos! Porque nuestro grupo unido es el que va a hacer la diferencia hoy. No es un concurso de UN cantante, es un concurso de coros, y coros significa gente individual uniéndose en un grupo, y eso es lo que somos, y eso es lo que vamos a demostrarles. Después de todo por lo que he tenido que pasar estos últimos meses, se que si queda un rayo de esperanza y de vida en mí, es por vosotros, y ¡hoy no me rindo!, ¡hoy voy a luchar!, y si os conozco lo suficiente, y no me equivoco, os miraré a los ojos, y descubriré que tengo amigos dispuestos a ganar el trofeo conmigo. Por mi parte, hoy tendréis a alguien que va a dejar todo en el escenario. Ahora decidme, ¡¿Qué voy a tener hoy de vosotros?

- La victoria – dijo seguro Kurt con una enorme sonrisa.

- Vaya rubia – dijo Mike – ahora sé porque eras la capitana de las animadoras, en el equipo que más trofeos ha ganado en la historia de este instituto – sonrió orgulloso de su amiga.

- He venido a ganar –afirmó Sam- Y al lado de mi rubia sé que voy a conseguirlo – le besó el pelo.

- A tus ordenes sexy mama – la abrazó Puck, guiñándole el ojo, de un modo divertido a Rachel.

- No te pases Puckzilla, ¡mantén las manos fuera de mi chica! – le amenazó Rachel.

Todos volvieron a reír, el optimismo de repente se había adueñado de ellos.

- Artie tengo que pedirte un favor – le solicitó Quinn.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- Verás, no sé qué te parece, así que primero quiero comentarlo contigo, pero en la canción "Man in the mirror", me preguntaba si podrías dejarme tu parte, ya sé que es mucho pedir, pero creo que podría dar un golpe de efecto. Necesitamos algo que llame la atención y no sólo los hombres frente al espejo deben cambiar, también las mujeres – le sonrió.

- Sí, de acuerdo, podemos intentarlo – aquel era un buen punto, no cabía duda.

- Eso no quiere decir que te quite importancia – le aseguró – El resto de la canción es para ti, sólo te pido el comienzo.

- Más te vale que no me quites importancia, soy otra carta para ganar el campeonato.

- De eso no me cabe la menor duda- sonrió – y ahora ¡venid todos! – les hizo unirse formando un circulo – Unamos nuestras manos – todos le hicieron caso, incluida Rachel - ¡Vamos a ganar esto! – gritó segura del grupo, seguida por los demás.

Todos fueron saliendo hacia el escenario, era su turno, y el discurso de Quinn había calado hondo en ellos.

Rachel le cogió de la mano, y la hizo esperar, un instante a que salieran todos.

- Llegó tarde a una cita – le bromeó Quinn, al ver la intensa mirada de Rachel.

- Creo que puede esperar aun unos segundos – le sonrió, orgullosa de ella.

- Estuve bien ¿no? – preguntó alzando una ceja, sabiendo de sobra la respuesta.

- Mejor que bien. Eres increíble – la abrazó.

- Te amo Rachel, tú me haces ser mejor – dijo sincera, sumergida en aquel abrazo.

- Tú ya eres mucho mejor de lo que crees, cariño – intensificó su abrazo.

- ¿Qué te parece Yale? – preguntó Quinn, sorprendiendo a Rachel, haciendo que se separase de ella.

- Ya sabes, que estoy decidida a ir a NYADA – la miró confusa.

- No, NYADA para ti, Yale para mí –le sonrió, y siguió explicando, debido a que Rachel se había quedado desconcertada ante aquello – Yo no canto tan bien como Kurt o tú, así que no puedo pretender entrar en NYADA, pero me interesa la actuación, y Yale tiene un programa perfecto para mí. Lo he estado hablando con April, de hecho ella ha insistido, me paga la universidad, y estando tan cerca de Nueva York, podré ir a visitarte todos los fines de semana, o tú puedes venir a visitarme a mí.

- Dime que no estoy soñando –le ordenó aun asombrada.

- No estás soñando Rach, sí consigo salir de esta pesadilla… quiero vivir mi futuro contigo, pero no quiero ser una carga, yo también quiero cumplir mis sueños. Ahora centrándonos en el presente… tengo una competición que ganar, y tú tienes que ir a verme actuar – le sonrió.

- Es cierto, tengo a una novia, futura universitaria de Yale, por la que babear desde mi asiento – bromeó.

- Tanto como babear… - la miró incrédula.

- No hace falta ni que te subas al escenario, para que necesite un babero contigo – jugueteó.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Y ahí empezaba la primera de las canciones, una canción donde todos ellos tenían un instante para lucirse en solitario, una actuación, dinámica y divertida. Con un solo momento de duda, la aparición del padre de Mike, sentándose entre el público, en mitad de la actuación, dejando al chico perdido por un ínfimo instante, que consiguieron solucionar rápidamente.

Después de aquella actuación, llegaba lo que más nerviosa la tenía de toda aquella competición. Las luces se apagaron, ella cerró sus ojos, y se hizo el silencio.

Recordaba las veces que había ensayado con Rachel, y lo que su voz había provocado en la Diva, eso le hizo tener fuerzas para volverlo a hacer aquella vez, poniendo su voz más sensual.

**Esta es una historia sobre el control, mi control**

**El control de lo que digo, el control de lo que hago**

No pudo evitar que su mirada se dirigiera directamente a su chica, quien la miraba sonriente, y orgullosa.

**Y esta vez voy a hacerlo a mi manera**

**Espero que disfrutes de esto tanto como yo**

**¿Estamos listas?**

**yo lo estoy**

**Porque es todo sobre el control**

**y tengo un montón de eso.**

El truco de Rachel había funcionado a la perfección, mirarla a ella, le había devuelto atrás en el tiempo, a la habitación de Rach, y a las dos a solas.

Después de aquello, todos los miembros de New Directions continuaron la canción, y el público se volvió a poner de pie. Cada vez estaban más seguros de sí mismos y de sus posibilidades.

Otra canción más y su actuación habría acabado. No se lo había dicho a nadie, pero si Quinn había pedido que Artie le cediera su puesto, no era tan sólo por un golpe de efecto, si no porque se sentía muy identificada con aquella canción. Rachel, April, Santana y Brit, le habían hecho cambiar, a la chica que solía ver en el espejo, después de lo sucedido con su padre. Aun estaba en proceso, y esperaba que el mensaje le llegará a aquellas personas, todas estaban viendo su actuación, April la más alejada, junto con Shelby, cosa que le sorprendía, no sabía si para bien o para mal; Santana y Brittany junto con las demás Trouble Tones, sin perderse ni un detalle; y Rachel junto a Emma, la Diva la miraba con tanto sentimiento en su mirada, que el corazón de Quinn estaba a punto de estallar.

Los focos volvieron a apagarse, y está vez sólo enfocaba la luz uno, que iluminaba a Finn.

**Voy a hacer un cambio, por una vez en mi vida**

Quinn apareció en el segundo foco encendido, ambos se miraban y por una vez volvieron a ser cómplices, mientras la rubia cantaba.

**Me sentiré realmente bien, lo voy a hacer distinto,**

**lo voy a hacer bien...**

Esta vez fue el turno del tercer foco, donde apareció Puck cantando, mientras hacia un pase de baile que, poco antes, le había enseñado Sam.

**Mientras me acomodo el cuello de mi chaqueta preferida  
>el viento esta aturdiendo mi mente.<strong>

Fue lugar para el tercer foco, donde apareció Mike.

**Veo a los chicos en la calle, sin lo suficiente para comer  
>¿Quién soy yo para estar ciego?<br>pretendiendo no ver sus necesidades.**

Y el último foco individual fue para Sam.

**Una separación de verano, una tapa rota de  
>una botella y el alma de un hombre.<strong>

De nuevo fue el turno para Quinn.

**Se siguen unos a otros a través del viento, lo sabes  
>porque no tienen ningún lugar donde ir, por eso quiero<br>que lo sepas. **– cantó señalando a Rachel.

Y el grupo entero siguió cantando:

**Empiezo con el hombre en el espejo  
>Le pido que cambie su forma de ser<br>y ningún mensaje podía haber sido más claro.  
>Si quieres que el mundo sea un lugar mejor,<br>dale un vistazo y haz un cambio.**

**Empiezo con el hombre en el espejo  
>Le pido que cambie su forma de ser<br>y ningún mensaje podía haber sido más claro.  
>Si quieres que el mundo sea un lugar mejor,<br>dale un vistazo y haz un cambio.**

**Empiezo con el hombre en el espejo  
>Le pido que cambie su forma de ser<br>y ningún mensaje podía haber sido más claro.  
>Si quieres que el mundo sea un lugar mejor,<br>dale un vistazo y haz un cambio.**

**He sido víctima de un amor egoísta, ahora me  
>doy cuenta de que hay gente sin hogar, sin dinero.<br>¿Puede ser que yo pretenda dejarles solos?**

**Un sauce profundamente marcado, un corazón roto  
>y un sueño descolorido.<br>Ellos siguen el curso del viento, ya ves  
>porque no tienen lugar en donde estar<br>por eso es por lo que empiezo por mí.**

**Empiezo con el hombre en el espejo  
>Le pido que cambie su forma de ser.<br>Y ningún mensaje podía haber sido más claro.  
>Si quieres que el mundo sea un lugar mejor,<br>dale un vistazo y haz un cambio.**

**Empiezo con el hombre en el espejo.  
>Le pido que cambie su forma de ser,<br>y ningún mensaje podía haber sido más claro.  
>Si quieres que el mundo sea un lugar mejor,<br>dale un vistazo y haz un cambio!**

Durante la actuación Quinn había podido ver, que entre el público que seguía de pie animándolos, Rachel la miraba completamente enamorada, y era la mejor sensación que su corazón había sentido en mucho tiempo; también, cuando pudo desviar un poco su mirada de Rachel, vio a Santana y Brittany, que hacían un baile que muchas veces antes habían hecho las tres juntas, y eso la ayudó aun más a ser feliz; y el trío de ases de su felicidad lo completaba April Rhodes, su tía, quien le hacia un gesto y un guiñó de que lo había hecho genial. Su sonrisa no cabía en su cara, lo único que la entristecía era que su madre no hubiera podido ver aquel momento en directo.

**Haz ese cambio **– Mike fue el último en la canción, antes de que el auditorio se llenase de vítores y ovaciones para el grupo.

Quinn y Finn se abrazaron, y al darse cuenta se separaron en seguida, después la ex animadora abrazó a Sam quién la levantó por los aires, gesto que era habitual entre ellos, luego fue el turno de Tina y Mike, quienes abrazaron a la rubia riendo, porque todo aquello había sido fantástico. El último abrazo estaba reservado para Puck, quien se sorprendió, pero sin duda abrazó con cariño a su amiga.

- ¡Hey! ¡Rubia! ¡Aparte tus manos de mi hombre! – dijo una voz severa y se asustó por un momento.

Cuando se giró vio a Lauren Zizes riendo, todo había sido una broma, y tampoco dudo en abrazarla.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Iba caminando sola, por el pasillo de instituto, se dirigía a escuchar el veredicto del jurado, aunque se había entretenido, y el resto de sus compañeros se le habían adelantado. Se cruzó con la solista de los Unitard.

- ¿Quinn Fabray? – le preguntó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

- Sí, tú eres la cantante de los Unitard ¿cierto? – preguntó sorprendida, porque la chica le hubiera hablado.

- Sí, mi nombre es Harmony – dijo estrechándole la mano.

- Encantada – dijo amable.

- Me preguntaba, si querrías salir a tomar algo después de la competición – ofreció – Te he escuchado cantar y ha sido increíble.

- Gracias, pero no creo que sea buena idea - Quinn apartó la mirada de Harmony, y vio a Rachel acercarse por el pasillo como una fiera, rezó porque aquella chica se fuese de allí, pero desde luego no estaba por la labor.

- La realidad, es que estoy interesada en ti, y bueno, ya sé que tú debes estar interesada en mí, no hay nada más que verme – expresó mirándose a ella misma, vanidosa.

Rachel había llegado a su altura justo en aquel instante.

- Perdona,…- dijo Rachel pegándose a Quinn y mirando con mala cara a Harmony - ¿Estás intentando ligar con… ella? – señaló a Quinn.

- Sí, así que si no te importa – dijo haciendo un gesto para que se fuera.

La Diva rió irónica.

- ¿De qué te ríes retaco? – preguntó Harmony, muy molesta.

Quinn no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, ni lo que oía sus oídos, se había quedado en estado de shock, ver pelear a las dos Divas era demasiado extraño.

- Tenemos que irnos a recoger los premios –dijo tratando de que no se siguieran atacando.

- Es lo que intento – contestó Harmony descaradamente.

- A ver si te queda claro, Quinn no es un "premio" – dijo enfadada Rachel.

- Eres muy molesta, ¿lo sabías? – preguntó la otra morena.

- Harmony, te lo agradezco, pero no estoy interesada – lo único que pretendía era calmar la tensión.

- ¿Qué se lo agradeces? – Rachel la miró molesta - ¡¿Cómo qué se lo agradeces?

- Es una forma de hablar - se disculpó con la Diva.

- ¡Lo que me faltaba por ver! – exclamó Harmony – Así que… ¿la enana está contigo? – le preguntó a Quinn.

- Rachel y yo somos pareja, así que no me interesa tu oferta, lo siento – le contestó sin perder la calma – Ahora –dijo dándole la mano a Rachel – Desearía saber quién ha ganado la competición.

Camino de la mano de Rachel, alejándose de Harmony.

- ¿Cómo qué estás agradecida? – volvió a preguntar molesta.

- Rach, es una forma de hablar cariño, ya lo dijiste antes, es una mala imitación tuya. Y yo siempre he preferido los originales – dijo guiñándole el ojo, divertida.

- Bueno, me quedo más tranquila, pero… por su bien, ¡qué no se te acerque! – sonrío – Es hora de recoger tu premio, campeona – dijo despidiéndose de ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla, ya que su lugar aquel día seguía siendo entre el público.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Ya estaban en el escenario, todo New Directions, colocado a la derecha, las Trouble Tones en el centro, y The Unitards a la izquierda.

El veredicto estaba a punto de ser leído, y los nervios y las inseguridades volvían a ella, no estaba acostumbrada a estar sin Santana en aquellos momentos. Sabía que cualquiera que viera desde fuera su relación, no podría entenderla, se peleaban, se reconciliaban, pero estaban más unidas que si fueran de la misma sangre, y sabía que la latina opinaba lo mismo, porque en aquellos momentos la miraba también, con un gesto que no debía ser muy diferente al suyo.

- Tercer lugar- ¡Los Unitards! – anunciaba el famoso payaso, quién entregaba los premios.

- Harmony... – le llamó la atención Kurt, cuando la morena pasaba por delante de ellos, feliz por su tercer puesto, al oír su nombre, se quedó mirando al chico - Hola. Solo quería decirte que creo que estuviste realmente fantástica – la felicitó.

- Ya lo creo, solo soy una estudiante de segundo y soy realmente buena. El año que viene va a ser un baño de sangre – sonreía petulante.

Quinn y Blaine hicieron que Kurt se acercase de nuevo al grupo, porque se había quedado completamente perplejo ante la respuesta de la chica.

- En segundo lugar... – hizo una pausa dramática, una pausa, con la que quedaba claro, que había llegado el gran momento que todos estaban esperando.

Los nervios estaban a flor de piel, Rachel los miraba junto con Emma, las dos cogidas de las manos y rezando porque ganara New Directions. Quinn volvió a mirar a Santana, quién respiraba hondo, tratando de relajarse.

- ... ¡tenemos a las Trouble Tones! ¡El primer lugar es para New Directions!

Habían ganado, el premio era suyo, y todos estallaron de alegría, comenzaron a abrazarse y a pasarse el trofeo de unos a otros. Quinn se acercó al borde del escenario, y ayudó a subir a Rachel, cuando la Diva estuvo arriba, junto a ella, ambas se abrazaron.

- ¡Dios te lo dije! ¡Sabía que ganarías! – exclamaba la morena, absolutamente feliz.

- Tú me ayudaste – le sonreía Quinn, aunque la alegría se desquebrajo un poco, cuando al separarse del abrazo, pudo observar como Brittany y Santana, permanecían quietas, llorando en silencio, desconcertadas por haber perdido, después del esfuerzo realizado.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Rachel – De repente te noto tensa – admitió, acto seguido, su mirada se dirigió hacia la dirección donde miraba su chica, Mercedes, Brittany, y Santana parecían tres almas en pena, aquellas lagrimas que vertían sus amigas, también le dolieron a ella. Debían ganar, pero nunca había pensado antes de aquel momento, en lo que supondría para sus tres amigas, perder.

- Rach – la llamó Quinn, poniendo su mano en la mejilla de la Diva - ¿Podrías hacerme un gran favor?

- ¿Cómo de grande? – preguntó Rachel, curiosa.

- Enorme, grandioso, casi titánico – sonreía pensativa.

- Sabes que haría cualquier cosa que tú me pidieses Quinn – le dio la mano - ¿Me lo cuentas mientras vamos al despacho del director? Tiene que oficializar el final de mi castigo.

- De acuerdo, chica mala – le guiñó el ojo, no podía ser más irónico, con todo lo que había hecho ella, ahora era la que acompañaba a Rachel, para que le quitasen el castigo a la morena.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Santana)

Brittany, Mercedes, Sugar y ella estaban en el baño de chicas, cambiadas de ropa, y arreglándose el maquillaje, para borrar el rastro de sus lagrimas.

- Éramos mejores - decía Mercedes amargada.

- No lo sé, pudimos haberlo hecho de todas maneras - expuso Brittany, mientras se perfilaba las pestañas.

- Fue por Quinn, ¿escuchasteis su voz en Control? – preguntó Sugar – fue una experiencia casi orgásmica – explicaba sincera.

- Sí, fue por ella y fue por el maldito Trouty Mouth – suspiró Santana agobiada, mientras acababa de pintarse los labios - Incluso sentí algo, en mis partes femeninas, cuando hizo ese baile sexual mágico.

- Bien, señoritas, charla de chicas – hacía su aparición Quinn, también cambiada de ropa.

Santana se la quedó mirando, no debía rebajarse a que unas palabras por parte de su mejor amiga, le hicieran cambiar de opinión como grupo, ella era la líder, no Quinn.

- No. Uh-uh. No trates de darnos una charla de consolación – le advirtió gesticulando con exageración.

- O pedirnos que volvamos a New Directions, no nos interesa – añadió Mercedes.

- Espera – Brittany las miraba a las tres, Santana sabía que su chica quería volver con sus amigos - ¿es acaso posible? ¿Realmente crees que nos querrán de vuelta? – le preguntaba ilusionada a la latina.

- Claro que nos quieren de vuelta – contestó Mercedes y miró a Quinn - Pero te lo digo, yo no volveré – le avisó.

Quinn las miraba con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro, y Santana no podía entender bien a que era debido, hasta que su amiga comenzó a hablar.

- ¿Sabéis de qué trata crecer? – les preguntó la ex animadora - De perder cosas – su mirada se clavaba en Santana- En seis meses, estaremos todas separadas.

- Seguiremos en contacto – dijo Mercedes, quitándole hierro al asunto.

- Sí, pero no será lo mismo – siguió explicando - Cuando nos veamos, será una ocasión especial. Va a ser diferente – Santana notaba que Brittany se ponía tensa ante las palabras de Quinn, tal vez al pensar que ellas se separarían, así que le dio la mano con ternura - No quiero crecer todavía. No estoy lista para perderos. Os necesito conmigo – Quinn fue sincera, y miraba sobre todo a sus dos mejores amigas.

- ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer? ¿Volver al Glee Club y cantar de fondo para tu querida Berry hasta que nos graduemos? – preguntó Mercedes molesta - No voy a hacer eso otra vez – le advirtió de nuevo.

- Tú sabes cómo se siente al ser opacada – añadió Santana, estaba completamente de acuerdo, por más que quisiera estar con sus amigos, o por más ciertas que fueran sus palabras, no quería ser eclipsada de nuevo por Rachel.

- ¿Y si el Sr. Schue acepta dejar que las Trouble Tones canten un número por competición? – preguntó Quinn, mirándolas, alzando una ceja, esperando una respuesta.

- Bueno, si el señor Schue acepta, Rachel no lo hará – contestó hiriente Santana, porque era imposible, que la Diva con su afán de protagonista, pudiera cederles un puesto tan importante.

- ¿Y si te digo que ella ya ha aceptado? – preguntó, orgullosa de su chica.

Y en aquel momento Santana se quedó sin argumentaciones, miró a Mercedes, quién también la miraba a ella. ¿Cómo era posible que Rachel hubiera dado aquel paso? ¿Cómo se había dejado convencer, para darles también protagonismo a ellas?

- Estoy escuchando – le decía Mercedes seriamente a Quinn.

- Mira, yo sé que con todo lo que me ha ocurrido, en los últimos tiempos he sido un poco loca. Habéis llegado a conocer a la Quinn punk – aquel recuerdo hizo reír levemente a las cuatro chicas, quienes en aquellos momentos, escuchaban atentamente - Pero estoy aquí ahora, en gran parte, gracias a vosotras. Tengo 17 años... Tengo el resto de mi vida en frente de mí. Me encanta el Glee Club. Os quiero chicas – admitió sincera - Y cuando tengamos 27, o 87, quiero poder recordar, estos meses, y recordar todos los momentos que pasamos juntas – Santana había quitado todas sus barreras, y ahora se dedicaba a mimar a Brittany, acariciando su brazo, mientras escuchaba a su mejor amiga hablar - Vamos a hacer un gran número en el auditorio, para celebrar nuestra victoria y para prepararnos para las regionales – les contó para después añadir - Nos vendrían bien alguna voz femenina más. Decidme si sabéis de alguien que pueda querer unirse – y sin añadir ninguna palabra más, salió del baño de las chicas.

Santana se quedó mirando, por donde se había ido su amiga, miró a Brittany con cariño y en los ojos de su novia, había una petición, volver al Glee Club, hacerle caso a Quinn, o tal vez, era el reflejo de lo que ella misma deseaba.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Finalmente estaban en su sala de ensayo, celebrando, riendo, bromeando, y sobretodo cantando.

Rachel comenzó a cantar una nueva canción, junto con Finn, al final habían conseguido que todos fueran amigos, sin malos rollos, así que mientras la ex animadora estaba sentada con Sam, la canción comenzó.

Rachel:

**Dame un segundo, **

**Necesito entender la historia bien**

**Mis amigos están en el baño**

**estando tan altos como el Empire State**

**Mi amante me está esperando **

**al otro lado del bar **

Cantó esto último acercándose a Quinn, y a Sam, y agachándose para estar a la altura de ellos, Quinn la miraba con adoración, mientras la Diva seguía cantando.

**Mi sitio ha sido ocupado **

**por unas gafas de sol**

**Preguntando por una cicatriz**

Ahora fue el turno de Finn, que desde el otro lado del improvisado escenario, comenzó a cantar:

**Sé que te lo di hace meses**

**Sé que estás intentado olvidar**

**Pero entre las bebidas y lo sutil**

Cantaba mientras se acercaba a Rachel, quién sólo tenía ojos para Quinn, y eso hizo que la rubia esbozara una enorme sonrisa, mientras Finn seguía cantando:

**Los agujeros en mis disculpas**

**Sabes que me estoy **

**esforzando por recuperarlo**

Luego fue el turno para Sam:

**Así que si cuando el bar cierre**

Quinn se unió a Sam cantando,

**Sientes que te vienes abajo**

**Yo te llevaré a casa**

**Esta noche**

Mientras cantaban aquello, vieron aparecer a Mercedes, Sugar, Brittany y Santana, quienes les observaban en silencio desde la puerta de la sala.

Todos comenzaron a cantar, ante la atenta mirada de las cuatro chicas.

**Somos jóvenes**

**Así que prendamos fuego al mundo**

**Podemos brillar más que el sol**

Las cuatro chicas se unieron a cantar con ellos, y Quinn miró a Rachel, ambas eran, ahora sí, completamente felices.

**Esta noche**

**Somos jóvenes**

**Somos jóvenes**

Las cuatro chicas cantaban a sus amigos, y sus amigos cantaban a las cuatro chicas, era una manera de decir "hemos vuelto a casa" y las sonrisas llenaban el rostro de todos los allí presentes.

**Así que prendamos fuego al mundo**

**Podemos brillar más que el sol**

Rachel puso su mano en el hombro de Quinn, y esta, después de un divertido gesto fue a buscar a Mercedes, mientras cantaba:

**Llévame a casa esta noche**

Kurt y Artie fueron a buscar a Sugar, y Rory a Brittany, los tres se unieron pronto al resto del grupo.

**Sólo llévame a casa esta noche**

Mercedes y Quinn bailaban divertidas, todos se habían tragado el orgullo, porque ante todo, eran amigos.

Quinn miraba a Rachel quién estaba abrazando a Sam con cariño. Santana se había quedado mirando al resto del grupo, mientras cantaba:

**Los ángeles nunca llegaron**

**Pero puedo oír el coro**

**Por lo que alguien venga y me lleve a casa**

Quinn vio como Rachel se separaba de Sam, y se iba acercando a Santana, ambas chicas se miraban con una sonrisa. La Diva cantaba:

**Esta noche**

**Somos jóvenes**

Algo poco habitual ocurrió, Santana y Rachel se cogieron de la mano, mientras se acercaban de nuevo al grupo, en especial a ella.

**Así que prendamos fuego al mundo**

**Podemos brillar más que el sol**

Santana y Quinn se abrazaron fuertemente, y se sonrieron, el hacha de guerra había sido enterrada completamente. Todos siguieron cantando felices, abrazándose unos a otros, riendo, emocionándose y dejándose llevar por los sentimientos de estar juntos, todos, de nuevo.

Después de que la canción hubiese acabado, Rachel se acercó a Quinn, sorprendiéndola, ya que ella, se había quedado hablando con Santana, sobre lo alegres que estaban por volver a estar de nuevo en el mismo equipo.

- ¿Me la prestas un segundo? - le preguntó Rachel a la latina, con afecto.

- Sí, claro, pero cuídamela ¿eh? – le pidió mientras se iba en busca de Brittany, quien bromeaba con Rory y Sugar en el piano.

- Ha sido una gran actuación – afirmó Quinn.

- Ha sido genial – asintió - ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó confusa.

- Has ganado hoy, has reunido de nuevo al Glee Club, ¿te das cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres? – estaba orgullosa de ella, con lágrimas de emoción, sin un ápice de tristeza.

- No lo hubiera conseguido sin ti, así que supongo que tú eres incluso más maravillosa que yo – admitió, acercándose a su chica, y poniendo sus manos en las caderas de la Diva.

- Puedes besarme – manifestó divertida, pero con ansias de ser besada.

- ¿Delante de todo el Glee Club? – preguntó.

- No creo que les moleste – se encogió de hombros.

Quinn acercó su rostro al de Rachel, si alguien se molestaba era su problema, ella tenía también unas enormes ganas de besar a su novia y así lo hizo, despacio, disfrutando del sabor de sus labios.

- ¡Por Dios, iros a un hotel! – exclamó divertida Santana detrás de ellas.

- ¡Santana! – le regañó Brittany.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

**(Fin del capítulo 25)**

**Las canciones del capítulo, están todas en el capítulo 8 de la tercera temporada de Glee, salvó la que escucha April (sobre todo porque April no sale en la serie ya XD). Esa canción es:**

- **The Cars: Drive - http: / youtu . be / qxNt3yrqttw**

**Por favor, comentad, y de nuevo, disculpad la tardanza.**

** El discurso de Rocky lo pódeis escuchar aquí: http: / youtu . be / YSPor4xoHvs (siendo sincera, Sam no es el único que lo escucha para motivarse)**


	26. Chapter 26

26

Habían disfrutado muchos momentos con Beth, en las últimas dos semanas, desde que ganaron las locales. La relación con Shelby se iba mejorando por días. Aquella tarde Quinn y Rachel hacían de niñeras de la pequeña Beth, ya que Shelby, April, Will y algún profesor más del instituto McKinley habían salido a tomar unas copas, y charlar "entre adultos".

Las dos chicas estaban sentadas en el sofá, Rachel tenía sentada en su regazo a Beth, le estaba leyendo un cuento, y Quinn no podía apartar la mirada de aquella escena, era adorable verlas juntas, y deseaba ver esa escena muchas veces más en su futuro, aun a pesar de ser muy joven, no podía evitar soñar en formar una familia con Rachel, y aquello era lo más cercano a su anhelo.

- "Era la hora de dormir, la liebre pequeña color avellana se agarraba fuertemente a las orejas de la liebre grande color de avellana" – leía Rachel, poniendo voces de cuento, haciendo reír tanto a Beth, como a Quinn – "Adivina cuanto te quiero" – imitaba la voz de la pequeña liebre – "Uf no creo que pueda adivinarlo" – imitaba esta vez a la liebre grande – "Así" – Rachel imitó lo que veía en el dibujo, alargando sus brazos lo más que pudo para abarcar todo el espacio, que supuestamente, la liebre pequeña quería a la liebre grande - ¿Cómo queremos nosotras a Quinn? – quería que la niña participase del cuento, y las dos alargaron los brazos lo más que pudieron, mirando a Quinn - ¿Y nos querrá Quinn del mismo modo?- preguntó bromeándole a la rubia.

Quinn alargó sus brazos, mientras reía, y las tres se abrazaron.

- Serías una madre maravillosa – dijo sin más Quinn, mirando intensamente a la morena.

- Me tendrías que enseñar muchas cosas – la mirada de la Diva era tan intensa o más que la de Quinn.

- Aprenderíamos juntas –la sonrisa en la rubia derretía a Rachel, pensar en formar una familia con ella, no le parecía una idea tan descabellada, a pesar de su juventud

x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Quinn y Rachel ya habían acostado a Beth, y la pequeña dormía plácidamente.

Ellas dos trataban de ver la televisión mientras esperaban que Shelby volviese.

- ¿Cómo piensas pasar las Navidades? – le preguntó Rachel.

- No sé, serán una de las Navidades más bizarras de mi vida, eso no cabe duda, supongo que lo celebraré con mi madre en la cárcel, ese día permiten las visitas –dijo triste al recordar a su madre.

- Ella al final saldrá de la cárcel Quinn, no estés triste – dijo abrazándola.

- No puedo evitarlo, cariño… pero dime, ¿qué te gustaría que te regalase para Navidad? Ya sé que eres judía, pero…

Rachel se acercó a Quinn, y deposito un dulce beso en sus labios.

- Celebramos la Navidad, pero estoy segura de que… este año, tengo todo lo que quiero incluso antes de que llegue Papa Noel – le acarició las mejillas, y volvió a besarla.

- ¿Yo? – sonrió con travesura.

- ¿Tú qué crees? – bromeó.

- Soy una chica con suerte – afirmó feliz.

Rachel sabía que aquella frase, era una frase hecha, utilizada por la rubia a menudo, aunque cualquiera en su lugar, no se consideraría "una chica con suerte". Aun así, esperaba ser realmente parte de la felicidad de su chica.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Estaba a sólo dos semanas de Navidad, no había pasado mucho tiempo con Quinn, en los últimos días, el tiempo de su chica estaba dedicado a Beth, y algunos días iba al albergue para familias sin recursos, a echar una mano junto con Sam.

Aunque quisiera estar tiempo con ella, entendía el comportamiento de su chica, y además le permitía preparar todo lo que había ideado para Quinn en Navidades, haría de aquellas las Navidades perfectas para su chica, costase lo que costase.

Ahora estaban en clase del Glee Club, preparando el árbol de Navidad, todos bailaban y jugaban, mientras preparaban todo, al ritmo de Mercedes y una bonita interpretación de "All I want for Christmas"

No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero Quinn la tenía sujeta de las manos, mirándola con cariño, bajo el árbol, Mercedes estaba subida en una escalera, justo encima de ellas, y había cogido una rama de muérdago, colocándosela encima a las dos.

- ¡Qué se besen! ¡Qué se besen! – comenzaba a canturrear Sugar.

- Sí, chicas tenéis que seguir la tradición – las animaba Brittany – ¡Estáis bajo el muérdago!

Quinn sin dudarlo puso una mano detrás del cuello de Rachel, y la atrajo hacia ella, el corazón de la Diva iba a mil por hora, mientras observaba cada vez más de cerca aquellos perfectos ojos de su novia, se besaron tiernamente, y prolongadamente, ninguna de las dos quería separarse.

Todos sus compañeros aplaudían ante aquel gesto de cariño entre ambas.

- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Mercedes aparta el dichoso muérdago de ellas! – exclamaba Santana, observando a las dos chicas de cerca – Creo que están a punto de fusionarse, por favor, apártalo – pedía bromista, tapándose los ojos.

Al final Rachel y Quinn se separaron, y la rubia golpeó en el hombro, de un modo cariñoso, a Santana, quien realmente estaba muy cerca de ellas.

- ¡Bien! ¡No os habéis fusionado! – seguía la broma Santana - ¡Sólo me preocupaba por vuestra salud!

- Mientras que sea con Rach, no ocurre nada malo – sonrió abiertamente Quinn, abrazando a la Diva, quién no podía evitar que su corazón estuviera a punto de estallar de felicidad.

- Estas son las mejores Navidades de todas – afirmó Rachel aun entre los brazos de la rubia.

- ¡Ey! ¿Qué haces bajando de la escalera? – preguntó Santana a Mercedes.

- Ya hemos acabado la decoración – le aclaró su compañera, señalando ese árbol.

- ¡Prepara ese muérdago! – le ordenó – ¡Brittany! – llamó a su chica – Es nuestro turno.

- Envidiosa – bromeó Quinn, guiñándole un ojo.

- Chicas, mi amigo Rory quiere cantar algo – dijo Finn, interrumpiéndolas.

- Otra vez será – siguió con la broma Quinn, al ver que los planes de Santana habían sido interrumpidos.

- Más te vale que la canción valga la pena, pequeño gnomo irlandés – le advirtió, señalándole con el dedo, severamente, Santana.

- Venga, ese espíritu navideño – Mike puso un brazo por encima del hombro de su amiga – Escuchemos al chico, y yo mismo os pondré el muérdago encima de vuestras cabezas.

- De acuerdo – dijo feliz Brittany.

Todos se sentaron para escuchar a su compañero cantar.

x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Se había sentado delante de su chica, mientras esta le hacía un masaje en la espalda. En cuanto Rory comenzó a cantar, no pudo evitar tensarse, había escuchado tantas veces esa canción en los últimos días, era la canción que más se acercaba a describir cómo iban a ser sus navidades, por más que lo intentase disfrazar de felicidad. La explicación del chico, que no iba a poder pasar las Navidades con su familia, no había hecho más que ponerla en situación, aun más, esas fiestas iban a ser bastante tristes para el chico también.

**Sentiré tristeza en Navidad sin ti**

**Estaré tan triste pensando sólo en ti.**

**Tú lo estarás haciendo todo bien**

**con tu blanca Navidad**

**pero yo tendré una triste**

**triste, triste, triste Navidad**

**Tendré una triste Navidad**

**Eso es cierto**

**y cuando la tristeza**

**El dolor de cabeza deja de doler**

Rachel beso el pelo de Quinn, aquel gesto la animó, aquella canción la estaba haciendo recordar lo triste que estaba, aunque quisiera negarlo, sabía que Rachel la conocía muy bien

**Tú lo estarás haciendo todo bien**

**con tu blanca Navidad**

**pero yo**

**tengo una triste**

**triste Navidad**

La mirada del chico reflejaba tristeza, Quinn no había podido evitar cantar con el chico, desde su asiento.

- ¿Enserio? – preguntó incrédula Santana, Quinn la miró reprendiendo aquella pregunta.

- ¿En serio qué? – preguntó Rory, completamente confundido.

- ¿Me interrumpes un beso con Brittany para cantar ESO? – la pregunta tensó la situación – Enserio, eso se avisa, porque esa canción es tan triste, que podría estar muerta ahora mismo, y no poder haber tenido ni siquiera mi último beso con mi chica.

Quinn la miró enfadada, sabía que sólo era una faceta de ella, que en realidad no pensaba aquello, pero le molestaba que aquel chico hubiese abierto su corazón, y Santana siguiese atacándolo así.

- Creo que lo que Santana quiere decir es que a pesar de eso... fue tristemente bello – intentaba suavizar la situación Rachel - Ahora todo el Glee Club se ha vuelto a reunir, creo que deberíamos concentrarnos en la mayor alegría y el aspecto espectacular de estas fiestas.

Quinn no quiso contestar, pero no estaba de acuerdo con su chica, Rory tenía todo el derecho de sentirse triste por no poder estar con su familia, y tenía todo el derecho a cantar aquella canción delante de todos, las Navidades muchas veces eran alegres, pero también había historias personales que le daban un tono más pesimista, como la situación que estaban pasando Rory, o ella.

- Rachel tiene razón. Las últimas Navidades fueron muy tristes – decía Tina -Kurt estaba en otro colegio, la entrenadora Sylvester lo arruinó todo y Artie tuvo un par de piernas mágicas que se rompieron al día siguiente. Estábamos en la isla de los juguetes inadaptados. Este año va a ser…

- Este año, hay una nueva rama de muérdago – entraba el profesor lleno de energía.

- ¿Y cuándo alguien va a poner la maldita rama encima de mi cabeza? – protestó Santana agobiada.

- Adivinad quién no va a tener carbón en sus calcetines por una vez... nosotros – todos lo escuchaban con atención - Rory, siéntate – le pidió al chico - Acabo de hablar con Don Borowski, el director de la central local de Lima afiliada a la PBS. Resulta que su emisión anual del tronco navideño ardiendo ha sido cancelada.

- - ¿Qué coño? – preguntó sorprendido Puck.

- Sí, ya no se pueden permitir los derechos de licencia – siguió Schue - Pero gracias a Scrooges, quien posee los derechos, porque Don vino a las locales, le encantó lo que hicimos y nos está ofreciendo...

- ¿Un especial de Navidad protagonizado por nosotros? – preguntó interrumpiendo Rachel - Vale, por favor dime que dijiste que sí – le pidió emocionada, llamando la atención de Quinn, quién la miraba sorprendida por la reacción de su chica.

- No solo dije sí, cuando Don dijo que estaban buscando un director para el especial, te propuse a ti, Artie.

- ¿A mí? – preguntó el chico sorprendido.

- Sí – afirmó el profesor emocionado - Él vio West Side Story, le encantó tu trabajo y quiere hacer una reunión.

- Pero yo... – le interrumpió el chico - juré que nunca me vendería ni haría televisión. Realmente voy a tener que pensar en esto, Sr. Shue.

x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Sam)

Iba ensimismado, pensando en una posible canción para el show de televisión que preparaba Artie, cuando vio como a Rory se le habían caído la mitad de cosas de la taquilla. Se agachó para ayudarlo a recoger.

- Voy a tener que enseñarte mi armario de secretos para que eso no vuelva a pasar – le bromeó Sam, y antes de que Rory pudiera responder, preguntó - ¿Esa es tu familia?

- El clan Flanagan al completo – explicó con una sonrisa triste.

- Es duro, ¿no? – preguntó apiadándose del chico - Estar lejos de ellos.

- Es muy duro. Es más duro de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado – contestó abatido.

- Conozco ese sentimiento. Yo solo estoy a unas horas de distancia de mi familia, y les echo mucho de menos – respondió con amabilidad, y sincero - ¿Qué vas a hacer para Navidades este año?

- Aún no estoy seguro – se encogió de hombros - Brittany y su familia se van de viaje a ver a un Papa Noel gay. Cerca de Santa Fe.

- ¿Por qué no pasas las vacaciones con mi familia? – le ofreció con cordialidad - Necesito ayuda para mantenerme despierto al volante, además, toda esta semana, seré tu patrocinador navideño – sonrió, al ver la duda en el rostro de su compañero - De verdad quiero enseñarte de qué va el espíritu de la Navidad en .

- Eso sería increíble, Sam – afirmó finalmente, aceptando la propuesta de su amigo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Al día siguiente, a la hora de descanso, todos los chicos se había reunido para ver a Rachel cantar en el escenario, Quinn estaba ensimismada viendo la actuación de su chica. Con aquellas luces alumbrándola, rodeada de árboles de Navidad, con nieve artificial cayendo sobre ella, aquel vestido verde, y aquella voz de ensueño, no parecía ser una simple humana. La canción tenía muchos sentimientos, no era la más típica canción de Navidad, ya que era también, bastante melancólica, pero no dejaba de ser una actuación perfecta. Cuando acabó la canción y Rachel se acercó al borde del escenario para agradecerles a todos la atención prestada, Quinn no pudo evitar que una lágrima cayese por su rostro, estaba completamente enamorada de la Diva.

- Rachel, ¿podrías venir a verme? – le llamaba Artie, desde detrás de los asientos donde estaba Quinn.

- Sí, Artie, por supuesto – contestaba con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Cuando la Diva estuvo a la altura del chico, este contestó sin más.

- Tu canción me dan ganas de suicidarme.

Quinn se giró alterada, mirando a los dos, tratando de no saltar, sabía que en el futuro Rachel tendría que enfrentarse a directores duros, y que ella no podría saltar siempre para defenderla, así que decidió ser una simple espectadora en aquella situación. Pero le costaba horrores, no ir para allá y abofetear al chico.

- Perdona, Joni Mitchell no es deprimente, ella es emocional – contestaba la morena, ofendida por las palabras de Artie.

- No encaja con mi visión de nuestra Navidad espectacular – fue la respuesta del chico.

- ¿Y qué es eso exactamente? – buscó un argumento más convincente.

- Empezamos en los Alpes suizos, en el perfectamente equipado salón de Kurt Hummel y Blaine Anderson de su elegante y ostentoso chalet – narraba emocionado - El imponente y opulento árbol. La chimenea envuelta en guirnaldas. Los calcetines enjoyados. Kurt y Blaine, los perfectos anfitriones han invitado a sus amigos a unirse a una noche de bromas al estilo Noel Coward y canciones llenas de diversión, felicidad y alegría.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que no estoy invitada a la casa de Kurt y Blaine por Navidad? – preguntó sorprendida la Diva.

- No a menos que elijas una canción más alegre.

Quinn miraba a Artie completamente molesta, lo que él opinaba de la Navidad, y lo que opinaba a ella, no se correspondía en absoluto.

- La noche de fiesta concluye con Rory, vestido como Itchy, el elfo de la Navidad, recitando "Frosty the Snowman". Empieza con diversión, acaba con diversión. Así es como lo vais a hacer, chicos – sonó autoritario.

Quinn quería decir algo, pero ante aquella ridiculez de historia para el especial de Navidad, se había quedado completamente sin palabras, sin embargo fue Sam el que se enfrentó a Artie.

- La historia de Frosty no es divertida – explicó - Al final, se derrite y muere.

- En mi versión, no se derrite – le contestó Artie - Él... bueno, las nuevas páginas están al llegar.

- ¿Qué problema hay con una historia que es un poco triste o una canción que es un poco deprimente? – preguntó Sam levantándose, la mirada del chico era triste, casi sin luz, muy diferente a lo que él era normalmente - Quiero decir, eso también es parte de la Navidad, ¿verdad? – le cuestionó - Son las cosas tristes las que te hacen recordar lo que realmente es importante.

- Lo siento, Sam, pero la frase es "Feliz Navidad", no "Navidad malhumorada" – contestó con una sonrisa condescendiente - Esa es la visión. Con eso es con lo que tenéis que poneros de acuerdo.

- Bueno, lo siento Artie, yo no me pongo de acuerdo con eso – contestó Sam malhumorado - Voy al centro, a visitar a los niños. Vamos, Rory. Te llevo a dar un paseo.

- Debería memorizar mi parte, Sam – contestó casi en un susurró el chico.

La mirada de decepción y pena de Sam eran innegables, Quinn se levantó y camino hacía el chico.

- Yo voy contigo Sam – le sonrió agarrándose de su brazo.

- Gracias – la mirada del chico se había iluminado, el orgullo por aquel gesto, era notable.

- Pero Quinn, tú ahora tenías que actuar – le recriminó Artie.

- Después de lo visto, no tengo ningunas ganas de actuar ahora mismo, tendrás que esperar a esta tarde en la hora del Glee Club – la rubia fue dura en su expresión.

- No puedes despreciar así al director – le volvió a reprochar.

- Quinn… - le llamó Rachel.

- En serio, me voy – le dijo a Rachel, sin darle pie a que pudiera decir nada más.

x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

La Diva se había quedado acongojada, ella no había sabido defenderse, sabía que en parte era por eso por lo que Quinn estaba molesta, y tampoco había sabido defender a Sam, quién era un hermano para la rubia.

- ¿Estás bien Diva? – se preocupó Santana, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado a solas con la latina y con Brittany.

- Se ha enfadado conmigo – contestó sin más.

- No, no está enfadada, pero tenía que salir detrás de su hermano, sabes cómo son – ambas sabían cómo eran los dos, si no fuese tan claro que era una relación de hermandad, Rachel podría incluso sentirse celosa - ¿Cómo va tu regalo secreto para Quinn?

- Bien – sonrió ampliamente – Está costando mucho de conseguir, pero creo que podre tenerlo a tiempo.

- Perfecto, le va a encantar – contestó amable Santana.

- Sí, espero no defraudarle – finalizó con un hilo de voz.

x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

De nuevo en clase del Glee Club, Rachel se acercó a ella.

- Estás bien conmigo ¿verdad? – preguntó tímidamente, ya que el trato que le había dado con anterioridad Quinn había sido frío.

- Estoy bien contigo – trató de sonreír, poniendo una mano en su cintura.

- Creo que es una muy buena oportunidad para mí, y me gustaría que lo entendieras.

- Lo entiendo Rach, no te preocupes- besó la mejilla de su novia – Es que todos vais a tener unas Navidades perfectas, y entiende que ni Sam, ni Rory, ni yo, vamos a tenerlas. Por lo que no valorar una canción triste, lo encuentro basta ridículo.

- No estés triste Quinn, yo quiero que seas feliz.

- No puedo estarlo… Rach ¿puedo hablar contigo fuera? – Quinn se mostraba abatida, sin poder, si quiera, lograr evitarlo.

Sin más, Rachel le dio la mano y ambas salieron de clase, la rubia no pudo evitar que las lagrimas corrieran por su rostro.

- ¿Qué ocurre cariño? – preguntó preocupada, al verla llorar.

- Hoy me han dado la respuesta a la petición de pasar la Navidad con mi madre en prisión, ha habido algo de última hora, no sé bien qué, no podré pasarla, no me dejan, no estaré con ella.

Rachel abrazó a Quinn con cariño.

- ¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer? – preguntó la Diva.

- Nada, así que me escaparé fuera de la ciudad, no sé donde, pero no quiero pasar las Navidades en Lima.

- ¿Ni siquiera si te pido que las pases conmigo? – preguntó con la mirada triste.

- Yo…

- Tortolitos, entrad, tengo que hablar con toda vuestra pandilla de enanos cantarines – les interrumpió Sue Sylvester, entrando en la sala de ensayos.

- Sí, entrenadora – contestó Quinn, más que nada, por la costumbre.

Volvieron a entrar en clase, y ocuparon sus asientos.

- Miraos, hacedores del bien – entraba más entusiasmada de lo normal la entrenadora - Trabajo duro ¿eh chicos?

- Entrenadora Sylvester, estamos en mitad del ensayo – le explicó Artie, algo molesto de haber sido estorbado.

- Sí, y creo que es genial que estéis trabajando tan duro en vuestra actuación. Y os diré que todos en el albergue están entusiasmados con el espectáculo – se le notaba orgullosa de ellos, aunque quisiera disimularlo - Solo quería confirmar contigo, Artie, que estaremos para la noche del viernes.

- ¿El viernes?- preguntó algo alterado - No puedo hacerlo el viernes. Es el día que estaremos grabando nuestro especial de Navidad, para la televisión pública de Lima.

- Me dijiste que contará con vosotros – contestó estupefacta Sue.

- Esta es una gran oportunidad para nosotros – trató de hacerle entender Artie- ¿Podemos simplemente hacerlo otra noche?

- Los sin techo estarán sin techo durante bastante tiempo – aquello no podía estar ocurriendo, Santana, su hermana, no podía estar hablando en serio con aquellas palabras, la miraba casi defraudada – Ese es el problema.

- Se lo prometí – Sue Sylvester sí que estaba defraudada con aquellos chicos - No querréis decepcionar a esos niños.

- ¿Igual que tu comportamiento nos ha decepcionado durante años? La Navidad pasada, talaste nuestro árbol, robaste nuestros regalos e hiciste que Becky se disfrazara de reno – recriminó Artie.

- ¿En serio, me estáis diciendo que vais a darle la espalda a gente que no tiene nada? – la pregunta estaba hecha con dolor.

Quinn apenas podía contener las lagrimas, la cercanía de la Navidad y no poderla pasar con su madre le tenía más sensible de lo normal, por no contar, que ella misma había sido una "sin techo", y oír hablar a Santana de ese modo, a Artie pasar del tema, y a Sue tan apesadumbrada por el comportamiento que estaban teniendo, le estaba machacando el corazón.

- No, para nada. Vamos a distraerlos de su precaria situación y hacerlos felices con nuestra glamurosa ovación navideña – fue la respuesta de Rachel, Quinn la miró sin creerse lo que había oído, todo aquello era demasiado surrealista.

- Los sin techo no tienen televisión – le contestó enfada Sue - ¿Estáis todos de acuerdo? Vale. Feliz Navidad – le contestó con irónica, y muy decepcionada.

- ¡Espere entrenadora! - le llamó para que se detuviese, y miro a sus compañeros - No, no todos – se levantó Quinn - No voy a participar en el especial de Navidad para televisión.

- Pero Quinn… - contestó Rachel sin comprenderla.

- Cuente conmigo entrenadora – se levantó, y se dirigió al lado de Sue Sylvester, quién la miró con orgullo.

- Y conmigo – se levantó Sam, y se puso al lado de Quinn.

- Pues ya podéis salir, esto será una sorpresa para los que no participen, ya que vosotros no participáis… ¡fuera! – criticó Artie.

- ¡Ni lo veremos! – miró severamente a Rachel – Y no, no voy a hacerlo.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó Rachel, aquello se les estaba yendo de las manos, era una enorme bronca, y ni siquiera sabían cómo solucionarlo, más en aquellas fechas, parecía que estaba comenzando a caer por un barranco.

- No voy a pasar las Navidades contigo Rach, no viendo cómo eres en realidad, y tenemos que hablar de lo nuestro – dijo con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

- Pero Quinn… - la Diva también lloraba.

- Tía, no hagas un drama – le pidió Santana a Quinn, defendiendo a Rachel, a su manera – Tampoco es para tanto.

- ¿Qué no haga un drama? Yo he sido una sin techo San, y de hecho, tú también lo has sido, tal vez fue tan corto el tiempo que lo fuiste que ni lo recuerdas, pero deberías de hacer memoria antes de comportarte como una egoísta. Cómo os estáis comportando las dos.

Sam, Quinn y Sue Sylvester, salieron de la clase sin una palabra más, dejando a Rachel llorando sin poder evitarlo.

- Shhh, tranquila – la abrazaba Brittany.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Brittany)

A la mañana siguiente, llegó pronto al instituto, había quedado allí con Santana para ensayar su actuación en el especial de Navidad, pero a la que primero vio fue a Quinn en su taquilla. Se acercó a ella, que estaba buscando algo en su taquilla.

- Ey rubia – la saludó.

- Brit – la saludo con seriedad.

- ¿También estás enfadada conmigo? – preguntó Brittany decepcionada.

- Estoy enfadada con el mundo, no te lo tomes como algo personal –trató de suavizar.

- ¿Has hablado con Rachel? – le preguntó directa.

- No, ni tengo ganas, ella… bueno, me ha fallado – contestó volviendo a poner su atención en su taquilla.

- Y tú le has fallado muchas veces Quinn, no te olvides de eso – le recriminó.

- Vaya, en eso no te puedo quitar razón – volvió a mirarla

- ¿Por qué te enfadaste tanto?

- Porque no puedo creer que todos prefiráis hacer un especial de Navidad en televisión, en vez de ayudar a gente que en realidad, sí necesita una persona amiga, en unas fechas tan especiales.

- ¿No eres tú quién le dice a Rachel, que siga su sueño, que no le importe nada más que seguir su sueño, que luche por él?

- Sí, claro que soy yo ¿pero a qué viene eso? – la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Viene a que esto, es una gran oportunidad para Rachel, va a ser la estrella del especial navideño.

- ¿Al precio de dejar de brillar como persona? – le soltó.

- No seas tan dramática Quinn – insistió tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga.

- Ese albergue, el viernes, estará lleno de niños deseando ver a Rachel actuar- trató de explicar, defraudada, apenada y enfurecida.

- Ni siquiera conocen a Rachel – se encogió de hombros.

- Sí, la conocen, han visto todas sus actuaciones, son sus mayores fans – le reveló enfadada Quinn.

- No lo entiendo.

- Les estuve hablando maravillas de ella, les estuve enseñando videos, y les estuve hablando de lo mucho que lucha por conseguir sus sueños, quería inculcarles algo de "energía Berry" a ellos. Les prometí que Rachel cantaría para ellos – dijo cerrando la taquilla malhumorada y resoplando – Y eso les iluminó la cara de felicidad, pero ella es incapaz de verlo.

- La amas mucho ¿eh? –preguntó con media sonrisa.

- Britt… enserio no tengo ganas de hablar.

Brittany era consciente de que Quinn se había percatado de que Santana y Rachel se aproximaban a ellas, pero la ex animadora se fue antes de que las dos morenas pudieran llegar a su altura.

- ¿Has hablado con ella? – preguntó Santana.

- Sí, pero está enfada con nosotras – hizo una mueca de tristeza.

- La he pifiado del todo – suspiró Rachel.

- No hay vuelta atrás, si lo dejásemos, también fallaríamos a Artie – expresó Santana.

- No te engañes – le miró Rachel – Por conseguir lo que quiero, sería capaz de cualquier cosa, pero no he estado a la altura de Quinn.

x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Ya era viernes por la tarde, estaban en casa de Blaine, la cual iba a servirles como decorado para grabar el especial. Pero Rachel estaba verdaderamente triste, Quinn no había querido saber nada de ella en días, a pesar de que la Diva se había puesto pesada en llamarla, y en buscarla, pero Quinn, simplemente, la esquivaba.

- Ey Diva, ¿cómo estás? – preguntó Santana

- Fatal, no tengo ganas de hacer esto, sólo tengo ganas de salir corriendo de aquí, e ir al albergue, y estar con Quinn, y con toda esa gente, es tan importante para ella, y…

- No me sueltes el rollo – contestó viendo como se iba a liar como una persiana.

- Santana, ni siquiera sé si va a venir a mi casa el día de Navidad…

- Ella irá, April la convencerá, la tienes de tu lado – la intentó tranquilizar.

- Sí, bueno… hace días que no vamos a casa de Shelby, y parece que mi madre y April viven pegadas como pegamento, así que tampoco he podido hablar mucho con ella.

Rachel estaba completamente desesperada, cada vez entendía más a Quinn, cada vez se entendía ella menos, incluso Barbra Streisand estaría decepcionada con ella en aquellos momentos, Barbra hubiera ido al albergue, y no a un especial que ni siquiera entendía muy bien.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

La rubia estaba en el albergue, junto con Sam, ambos estaban con sus delantales puestos, sirviendo comida, junto con los demás voluntarios. A Quinn se le había roto el corazón cuando tuvo que decirles a aquellos niños ilusionados, que Rachel no iba a ir aquella noche. Sue Sylvester se había pasado la noche entreteniéndolos, junto con un pianista, también voluntario.

Quinn veía como Sam no le quitaba los ojos de encima, y la miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó riendo ella también.

- ¿Ni enfadada con ella puedes dejar de pensar en tu princesa? – le preguntó con picardía.

- ¡Oh no! ¿Tú también? – se llevó la mano a la frente.

- Llevas un rato tarareando los dos villancicos que cantó en clase Rachel, sólo me resulta curioso.

- ¿Ella te ha dicho algo? – preguntó, ya que sabía de la cercanía de su chica con Sam.

- Sólo me dijo que sentía mucho no poder estar hoy aquí, pero que creía que podía ser buena oportunidad, lo del especial en televisión. No la puedes culpar por eso, ni puedes estar eternamente enfadada con ella, sabes que te quiere y tú la quieres a ella – sentenció.

- Sí, bueno, ella sabrá, es mayorcita para elegir lo que quiere.

- No estés tan enfadada Quinn – la rubia lo miró, aquello había sonado a suplica – Tú te mereces lo mejor, y a su lado eres feliz, todos cometemos fallos. Ella es una Diva, así que no te extrañe tanto lo que ha elegido esta noche.

Quinn se lo quedó mirando, pero no sabía que contestar a aquello, no le quitaba ni un ápice de razón, pero eso ya quedaba claro.

- Control de las porciones, abeja Sting – les interrumpió Sue Sylvester – ¡Vamos!

- Pensándolo seriamente, no creo que tengamos raciones para todos – comentó Quinn, mirando la sala repleta de gente que necesitaba de aquella comida, la situación era preocupante.

- Sí, este año es duro, la economía empeora, y la gente puede donar menos – afirmó Sue entristecida.

En ese justo momento, las puertas del albergue se abrieron de par en par, y una inconfundible voz se hizo eco en aquella sala.

- ¡Hey!

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacía allí, April, Shelby, Emma y Will aparecieron en la sala, con un montón de bolsas, seguidos por todo New Directions, que llevaban infinidad de regalos.

La sonrisa de Quinn se iluminó, Rachel se adelantó a todos ellos, y miró directamente a su chica. La rubia no se lo pensó dos veces, y dejo su posición para ir al encuentro de Rachel.

- Sé que llegamos tarde, pero espero que aun estemos a tiempo de ayudar – le dijo Rachel con una sonrisa.

- Rach – se le iluminó el rostro, al final estaba allí.

- Llamamos a tu tía, y ella nos trajo a todos corriendo hacia aquí – dijo Santana, haciéndose paso entre sus compañeros- Espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

- Llegáis justo a tiempo – les sonrió – Ni pronto, ni tarde, justo a tiempo – volvió a repetir Quinn visiblemente emocionada.

Rachel la abrazó delante de todos, y mientras la rubia le devolvía el abrazo, le susurró.

- Lo siento cariño, he sido una Diva egoísta, tarde en darme cuenta.

- No te preocupes, no pasa nada Rach, estás aquí, y eso es lo que cuenta – le besó su mejilla.

- Creo que tenemos regalos y comida para todos – le sonrió separándose de ella.

Todos estuvieron jugando con los niños, dando de comer a la gente, bromeando entre ellos, todo el grupo les cantó. Hasta que un niño pequeño, de unos cinco años, se acercó a Quinn, tímidamente.

- ¡Quinn! ¡Quinn! – le llamaba el niño, estirándole de su jersey.

- ¿Qué pasa pequeñajo? – le preguntó con una amplia sonrisa, agachándose, mientras le despeinaba el pelo, a modo de cariño.

- ¿Ella es Rachel? – le preguntó señalando a la Diva, quién no había abandonado el lado de su chica toda la noche.

- Sí, pequeño ella es Rachel – dijo mirando a su chica, y sonriéndole.

- ¿Va a cantarnos la canción que prometiste? – le preguntaron varios niños, que se habían juntado con el primer niño.

- Les dije que ibas a cantarle una canción, porque te habían visto actuar, y les había encantado tu voz – le explicó a su chica.

- Tú dijiste que era la mejor cantante del mundo – le dijo una niña a Quinn, haciendo que la rubia se sonrojase.

- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó bromista Rachel, la sonrisa no le cabía ya en la cara.

- Sí, es lo que dijo – contestó la niña.

- Bueno, pero vosotros ya sabéis que Quinn también canta muy bien ¿Verdad? – les preguntó Rachel a los niños.

- Claro, Quinn es genial – dijo un niño con orgullo mirando a la rubia.

- ¡Quinn es genial! – repitieron todos los niños.

- ¿Qué os parece si Quinn y yo os cantamos una canción? – les preguntó con afecto, haciendo participes a todos aquellos niños.

- Yo podría tocar el piano – se ofreció Santana, quién se notaba que aun quería hacer las paces con su amiga.

- Y yo tocaré la guitarra – se ofreció Sam.

- Chicos tenéis suerte – les animó April – Tenéis a cuatro futuros grandes talentos internacionales, sólo para vosotros – repartió los últimos regalos.

- Bueno, ¿preparados? – preguntó Quinn, mientras que los cuatro ocupaban sus posiciones.

La rubia fue susurrándoles a cada uno la canción que había pensado cantarles a aquellos niños. Así que cuando dio la señal de inicio, Santana comenzó a tocar el piano y Sam la guitarra.

Comenzó a cantar Quinn, mientras miraba a Rachel.

**Es casi medianoche, en donde recuestas la cabeza, pero yo estoy llamando a gente, reservando billetes de avión y hotel.**

Esta vez fue el turno para Rachel, quién cantó con emoción las siguientes palabras:

**En cada canal de Tv, es una vida maravillosa,****  
>yo no me siento así en esta fría noche de invierno.<strong>

De nuevo fue el turno para Quinn, quién no podía apartar la mirada de los profundos ojos de su morena.

**Me perdí Acción de Gracias, me perdí uno o dos cumpleaños, **

**no conseguí estar en San Valentín, pero estuve pensando en ti.****  
>Sólo hay algo que no podría hacer,<br>algo que me mataría, pasar las navidades sin ti.**

De nuevo Rachel, le devolvía aquella intensa mirada, llena de emoción mientras cantaba:

** Oh, la nieve está sobre el asfalto,**  
><strong> el día se está volviendo más frío,<strong>

**Ya estoy volviendo a casa****  
>Así que venga, enciende el fuego, enciende ese árbol de Navidad,<br>porque te he echado tanto de menos,  
>que he escrito esta canción.<br>Si, lo he hecho.**

Todos juntos volvieron a cantar el estribillo, mientras que Quinn y Rachel no podían apartar la mirada la una de la otra, se hablaban sin emitir una sola palabra, todo estaba solucionado, ya no había malos entendidos, no había peleas.

**Me perdí Acción de gracias, me perdí uno o dos cumpleaños, no conseguí estar en San Valentín, pero estuve pensando en ti.****  
>Sólo hay algo que no podría hacer,<br>algo que me mataría, pasar las navidades sin ti.  
>Sólo hay algo que no podría hacer,<br>algo que me mataría, pasar las navidades sin ti.  
>Sólo hay algo que no podría hacer,<br>algo que me mataría, pasar las navidades sin ti.**

Por último Rachel y Quinn unieron sus voces, para cantar el resto de la canción.

**Oh, los regalos envueltos, y "Jingle Bells" en la radio,****  
>estoy bajando la calle, no hay otro sitio al que preferiría ir,<br>Cada vacaciones, oh, te sientes igual,  
>menos en las que estoy contigo.<strong>

Me perdí Acción de gracias, me perdí uno o dos cumpleaños, no conseguí estar en San Valentín, pero estuve pensando en ti.  
>Sólo hay algo que no podría hacer,<br>algo que me mataría, pasar las navidades sin ti.

Todos aplaudieron con ganas, aquella actuación única había llegado al corazón, de los allí presentes. Quinn chocó su mano con Santana.

- Bien hecho hermana – le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿Me perdonas? – le preguntó la latina.

- Claro que sí – sonrió, y estuvieron hablando como si nada hubiera pasado, durante unos minutos.

- Ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a hablar con Rach – se disculpó Quinn.

La Diva estaba jugando con unas niñas, chocando sus manos, cuando la rubia las interrumpió.

- ¿Me la prestáis un segundo? – les preguntó a las niñas, mientras cogía la mano de Rachel.

Las niñas afirmaron, y siguieron jugando solas, y Quinn y Rachel se alejaron un poco de la multitud, yéndose a la calle.

- ¿Tienes frio? – preguntó Quinn, al ver como Rachel se intentaba calentar las manos, frotándolas en su abrigo, después de estar varios minutos en silencio.

- Estoy mejor – sonrió con cariño.

- Rachel, siento haber sido tan cabezota… - volvió a disculparse – Me pase mucho.

- Esto, esta noche, esos niños, eran importantes para ti, yo lo entiendo, discúlpame tú a mí.

- No tengo nada que disculpar, ese especial televisivo también era importante para ti.

- Al final lo cortaron, grabamos una hora, de la que sólo quedan diez minutos, y yo apenas salgo, y pensar que casi te pierdo… - bajó su mirada.

Quinn cogió las manos de Rachel, y la miro directamente a los ojos.

- Siento mucho que hayan cortado tanto, pero debes saber, que ni de broma me ibas a perder, sólo estaba enfadada, pensé que no entendías que esto era especial para mí, pero ahora sé que si lo comprendes. Pensé que te decepcionaba, que yo hubiese sido una sin techo… ya no soy la Quinn Fabray que era en un pasado.

- No, tú eres Quinn Rhodes – bromeó – No enserio, tú eres mejor cada día que pasa, te das a los demás de una forma asombrosa, sólo que me cuesta mucho estar a tu la altura – dijo triste.

- No es eso Rach, estás a mi altura y me superas, estás aquí ¿no? – le cuestionó emocionada.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me acabes de perdonar? - preguntó Rachel, esperando una respuesta con ansias.

- Ya has hecho mucho esta noche – contestó sincera.

- No, enserio, ha de haber algo para que me acabes de perdonar.

Quinn pensó durante un momento.

- Bueno… verás… quiero lo que toda chica querría de su novia en estos momentos –dijo pasando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Rachel, atrayéndola hacia ella, sorprendiendo a la Diva.

- No me niego a dártelo – dijo sorprendida al ver lo cariñosa que estaba su chica – Pero… ¿puedo preguntarte el qué? Más que nada para que no haya confusiones.

Quinn apartó el pelo de Rachel de su cuello, y se acercó a su oído, notando el temblor de Rachel, y sonriendo para sí.

- ¿Te vienes mañana con Rory, Sam y conmigo a pedir dinero para la protectora de animales? – le susurró en el oído, de forma bastante sensual.

- ¡Por Dios Quinn! – exclamó Rachel, golpeándole en el hombro, mirándola a los ojos, mientras la rubia no podía evitar sonreír como una niña traviesa, al ver la reacción que había provocado en el cuerpo de Rachel – Pensaba que me ibas a pedir otra cosa… - suspiró.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó pícaramente.

- Qué tú y yo… bueno, ya sabes… - sonrió nerviosa.

- ¡Qué va! Sí hubiera querido pedirte eso… lo hubiera hecho de otra forma.

- Si te has puesto así para pedirme lo de la protectora, no quiero ni pensar que hubieras hecho si me quisieses pedir lo otro – suspiró.

Quinn sólo rió, contagiando a la morena.

- Veras, lo de la protectora de animales es muy importante para mí – comenzó a explicar Quinn – En época de Navidad la gente suele regalar muchos cachorros, de perro, de gato, y después se dan cuenta de que no pueden cuidarlos, y los abandonas, hay gente que simplemente los abandona porque quieren irse de vacaciones aprovechando esta época, así que la protectora tiene trabajo doble.

- Cuenta conmigo.

- Será mañana porque al día siguiente Sam y Rory se van a casa de los padres de Sam, para pasar las Navidades allí – le explicó Quinn.

- Hablando de eso… ¿pasarás las Navidades conmigo y mi familia? – le preguntó poniendo una mano en su cintura – Shelby y April me han dicho que si tú aceptabas, ellas también vendrían, con Beth.

- ¿Por qué April y Shelby parece que van en el mismo paquete últimamente? – preguntó extrañada.

- ¿De verdad quieres saber la respuesta a eso? – le preguntó alzando una ceja.

- No, no me digas que… ¿tú madre está saliendo con mi tía?

- Puede – se echó a reír –Tendremos que averiguarlo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Había nevado aquel día, y el frio era bastante insufrible. Rachel y Quinn, se dirigían, cogidas del brazo, y completamente felices, hacia el lugar exacto donde habían quedado con Sam y Rory, cuando llegaron, se sorprendieron, porque los dos chicos no estaban solos, Santana estaba también allí. Quinn no se lo pensó dos veces, y con la nieve que había en el suelo, aprovechó e hizo rápidamente una bola de nieve, que lanzó directamente a la latina, ya que estaba distraída.

- ¡Rubia, te voy a matar! – la amenazó, mientras los demás se reían.

- ¿Cómo va el negocio, chicos? – preguntó Rachel, sin separarse de Quinn.

- Va un poco lento, hermana adoptiva – contestó Sam con una sonrisa – Pero están haciendo un espectáculo justo ahí enfrente – señaló un local de teatro de barrio – Creo que cuando acabé, nuestras ganancias pueden aumentar.

- ¿Así que vosotras ya os habéis reconciliado? – preguntó Santana, al ver que a las chicas les era imposible separarse.

- Sí, yo ya tengo mi regalo de Navidad –dijo acariciándole la mejilla a Quinn, y dándole un beso.

- Esto es tan… - empezó Santana.

- ¿Dulce? – preguntó Rory.

- Empalagoso y cursi – añadió la latina.

- ¡Venga Santana! Estamos en Navidad. ¿Podrías no ser tan mala? – le pidió Rachel ilusionada.

- Toma – la latina le dio una campana – Haz que suene y que recaudemos dinero, y yo me pensaré el resto.

- Trato hecho – sonrió la Diva.

Quinn y Rachel, se unieron al resto de chicos, y comenzaron a hacer sonar las campanas, y a felicitar las fiestas a todos aquellos que pasaban por delante, para intentar recaudar la mayor cantidad de dinero posible.

Por la noche, Rachel y Quinn habían ido al motel, Rachel se quedaría con su chica aquella noche, lo que hacía que ambas estuvieran aun más felices. Después de cenar, se encontraban ya tumbadas en la cama.

- ¡Tres mil dólares! – exclamó feliz Quinn – ¡Aun no puedo creerlo!

- Creo que hacemos un buen equipo ¿eh? – la abrazó Rachel.

- El mejor – ambas juntaron sus frentes, y se miraron a los ojos – Rachel, esta noche está siendo una de las mejores noches de mi vida – la besó con ternura.

- Espero que mañana aun sea mejor – le devolvió el beso.

- Pasaré las Navidades contigo, pero no puedo prometer como estará mi humor, pensar que mi madre estará sola…

- Lo sé cariño – dijo abrazándola, poniéndose encima suyo, en el abrazo, con un movimiento de la rubia – Pero tendrás una vida llena de Navidades con tu madre, ten paciencia.

- Bueno, te tendré a ti a mi lado, que es como un sueño hecho realidad – le besó en el cuello.

Rachel al notar las manos cálidas de Quinn abrazándola, y aquellos tiernos, pero posesivos besos, se comenzó a poner cariñosa, intentando llevar los besos y caricias un poco más allá.

- Rach, no puedo… lo siento… yo… - se disculpó otra vez tensa.

- Perdóname tú a mí, te quiero, y a veces me cuesta… - se excusó avergonzada.

Quinn cogió la mano de la Diva, y le beso la palma.

- Yo también te deseo Rachel, te juro que también lo hago, y te amo más que a nadie en este mundo, por eso me da tantísima rabia que me quede bloqueada.

Guió la palma de Rachel, bajo su camiseta, y la puso a la altura de su corazón, levantando en el proceso su camiseta.

- ¿Lo sientes? – le preguntó Quinn, mirándola a los ojos, Rachel afirmó con un dulce y tímido gesto -Late por ti, sé que no es suficiente, pero…

Rachel hizo lo mismo, guió la mano de Quinn, hacia su corazón, e hizo que también sintiera el sonido y movimiento, al latir.

- Es mucho más que suficiente, mi corazón también es tuyo.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo? –preguntó Quinn, algo nerviosa.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer cariño? – le preguntó con devoción.

Quinn se acabó de quitar la camiseta, mientras miraba a Rachel, los ojos de la Diva se perdían en aquel cuerpo que tanto le gustaba.

- Quítame la mía – le pidió Rachel, en un susurró en su oído.

La rubia con las manos temblorosas, lo más despacio que podía, le fue quitando la camiseta a Rachel, quién no apartaba su mirada llena de amor de ella. Ambas llevaban sujetador, así que tampoco dejaban fuera ninguna parte sensible, pero el calor que desprendían sus cuerpos, cuando se abrazaron después de aquello, era mucho más íntimo que cualquier cosa que hubieran compartido antes.

- Te quiero – le dijo sincera Rachel, mientras seguía abrazándola – Acabaré borrando todas tus heridas, te lo prometo – dijo besando su frente.

- Yo también te quiero Rach – le aseguró, poniendo sus manos en la espalda de Rachel, atrayéndola hacia ella – Y no sabes cuánto. Tú eres la única capaz de sanar mis heridas.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

La noche víspera de Navidad, ya había llegado, Quinn pasaría todo el fin de semana en casa de los Berry. Rachel conducía su coche, camino a su casa, con la rubia de copiloto. Quinn no podía apartar la mirada de la Diva, se le notaba nerviosa, así que empezó a pensar que su chica estaba teniendo dudas sobre aquello.

- No sé si esto es una buena idea Rachel… tus padres.

- Mis padres están encantados contigo, así que no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte – la tranquilizaba.

- Gracias por intentar hacer de estas unas buenas navidades para mí – le sonrió, los esfuerzos de la morena eran esenciales para que, aquella sonrisa, se dibujase en el rostro de la rubia.

Les interrumpió el sonido del teléfono móvil de Rachel.

- ¿Puedes mirar quién es, cariño? – le preguntó a la rubia, quién cogió el teléfono de la guantera.

- ¿Santana? ¿Qué hace Santana llamándote? – preguntó extrañada.

- Es mi amiga, no sólo tuya… - le reveló.

- ¿Desde cuándo sois tan amigas? – preguntó sorprendida.

- ¿Puedes contestar, por favor? – estaba claro que aun había muchas preguntas entre ellas, pero no había prisa para contestarlas.

- Sí, enseguida… pongo el manos libres – le avisó.

- ¿Santana? – preguntó Rachel, al Quinn conectar el manos libres.

- Hola Berry ¿ya habéis llegado a tu casa la rubia y tú? – preguntó Santana.

- No, vamos de camino. Santana estás en el manos libres. – contestó seria Rachel, ante la mirada perpleja de Quinn.

- Bueno, supongo que entonces debo felicitaros la Navidad ahora – contestó Santana - ¡Feliz Navidad chicas!

- ¡Feliz Navidad Santana! – contestó Quinn - ¿Todo bien?

- Bueno, mi abuela esta en plan "no hablar con la lesbiana", pero mis padres están haciendo que la noche no acabe por estropearse.

- Ten paciencia, hermana, tu abuela al final recapacitará – la tranquilizó Quinn.

- Ya veremos, bueno os dejo solas tortolitos, cuidado lo que hacéis por debajo de la mesa en la cena ¿eh? Recordad que no estáis solas – jugueteó.

- Tranquila Santana, no haría nada que no hicieses tú – bromeó Rachel, haciendo sonrojar a Quinn.

- ¡Buenas noches chicas! Espero que os gusten mucho los regalos.

- ¡Buenas noches Santana! ¡Feliz Navidad! – se despidieron Quinn y Rachel al unísono.

Siguieron el camino, mientras iban escuchando la radio.

- ¿Puedo subir esta? – preguntó Quinn a Rachel, haciendo referencia al volumen de la radio.

- Claro – le contestó con una sonrisa.

Quinn comenzó a cantar la canción que sonaba en aquellos momentos.

**Cada vez que veo tu rostro**

**Mi corazón despega en una persecución de alta velocidad**

**Ahora, no te asustes, ¡es sólo amor**

**en el cual estamos cayendo, cariño!**

**No puedo esperar a mañana**

**Este sentimiento me ha absorbido todo**

**Y sé que he perdido el control**

**Este corazón que he seguido**

**Me ha dejado un hueco**

**Eso fue entonces, esto es ahora, sí, sí tú lo has cambiado todo.**

Cantó mirando a Rachel con todo el amor que sentía su corazón, mientras seguía cantando.

**Cada vez que veo tu rostro**

**Mi corazón despega en una persecución de alta velocidad**

**Ahora, no te asustes, es sólo amor**

**en el cual estamos cayendo**

**Yo nunca te haría mal**

**o te dejaría caer o te dejaría sola**

**¡No mires hacia abajo!, ¡es sólo amor**

**en el cual estamos cayendo, cariño!**

**Estoy de pie en tu calle**

**Es medianoche y estoy a un lado**

**Y tengo que saber, si tú sientes lo mismo**

**No será fácil, tengo mis dudas también**

**Pero se acabó, sin ti estoy perdida, incompleta**

**Sí, contigo se siente como en casa, mi hogar**

Rachel no podía contener las lágrimas, mientras se mordía el labio, la rubia sabía que no quería interrumpir aquella canción, y por eso no decía nada, pero allí empezaba sus regalos de Navidad, una declaración en toda regla, y la canción le había puesto todo aun más fácil.

**Todas esas noches que estuve lejos de ti**

**Pensando en todas las formas de hacerte mía**

**Todas esas sonrisas nunca se marchitarán**

**Nunca me faltaron formas de hacer explotar mi cabeza por ti.**

Rachel aparcó el coche, cerca de su casa, pero no enfrente, ya habían llegado cuando acabó la canción. Pero bloqueó las puertas, así que la rubia no pudo salir.

Quinn la miraba confundida, y Rachel ágilmente, salió de su asiento, para ponerse encima de ella.

- ¿Qué haces Rach? – preguntó nerviosa al ver como Rachel se sentaba a horcajadas encima de ella.

- Me derrites, lo sabes ¿verdad? – preguntó la Diva, con cariño, pero también con deseo, acariciando su cabello rubio.

- Tú a mi también – contestó nerviosa y sintiéndose como sus barreras comenzaban a desquebrajarse.

Ambas se besaron de nuevo, primero con ternura, y después con pasión, sabiendo que se pertencían la una a la otra.

- Quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase esta noche, siempre mi primer objetivo, y mi único objetivo, es hacerte feliz – le dijo Rachel besando su mejilla.

- Me estás asustando Rach – confesó.

- Mi regalo de Navidad, es un poco diferente – reconoció ella.

- Confío en ti – besó su frente – Siempre – besó sus labios.

- Bien, pues vámonos, o mis padres van a empezar a pensar mal – bromeó, intentando enfriar un poco el ambiente, al notar su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Ambas salieron del coche cogidas de la mano, camino de la casa de los Berry, antes de picar al timbre, "cosa rara" pensó Quinn, ya que suponía que Rachel tendría las llaves, la Diva volvió a parar a Quinn.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Quinn – Te noto un poco extraña.

- Sólo quiero que sepas, que te quiero – le besó la mejilla – Después vamos a estar acompañadas y me va a ser más complicado, ser cariñosa contigo.

- Yo también te quiero, tranquila, recuperaremos el tiempo perdido – bromeó besando una vez más los labios de Rachel.

Al final la Diva picó a la puerta, y al cabo de varios minutos, la persona que Quinn menos creía en el mundo que pudiera abrirle la puerta, le abría la puerta de la casa de los Berry.

Quinn no pudo evitar llorar como una niña pequeña, temblando.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

**(Fin del capítulo 26)**

**Siento tardar tanto en escribir, estoy teniendo problemas familiares, que junto con mis arreglos para ir a Londres, y unas visitas al médico me han imposibilitado subir este capítulo antes.**

**Siento si os sentís abandonadas, realmente, no lo pretendo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el fanfic, y espero vuestros reviews con ansias : ) **

**Canciones:**

**Christmas without you – One Republic http: / youtu . be / MWvkAKmp3aU**

**Falling In - Lifehouse http: / youtu . be / E-Y0lYs9ReA**

**¿Quién ha abierto la puerta que ha hecho llorar a Quinn? ¿ ?**


	27. Chapter 27

27

(Visto por Quinn)

Quinn no pudo evitar llorar como una niña pequeña, temblando.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

Frente a ella estaba su madre, jamás hubiera imaginado algo así, no entendía que hacía ella allí, sus piernas le fallaron, y estuvo a punto de caerse, si no hubiese sido porque Rachel la cogió rápidamente.

- ¿Mamá qué haces aquí? – preguntó, sintiéndose mareada.

- La familia Berry y tu tía, me han conseguido un permiso especial para este fin de semana – sonrió – Feliz Navidad.

- No puedo creerlo… - parecía estar viviendo en un sueño, del cual iba a despertar de un momento al otro, no era del todo consciente de que, en realidad, su madre estaba frente a ella.

- Vamos a sentarla – dijo Rachel, viendo como cada vez más, a su chica, le fallaban las fuerzas.

Judy y Rachel, la llevaron hacia el salón, y la sentaron en una butaca.

- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? – preguntó Leroy preocupado.

- Demasiadas emociones fuertes – le sonrió Rachel a Judy.

Quinn veía pasar las cosas, pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

- ¡Eh sobrina! ¡Responde! – se acercó al sofá April, con Beth en brazos.

Quinn no podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando, en realidad en su mente se le dibujaba una única realidad, aquello era un sueño, y cuando se despertase, se volvería a encontrar sola en su habitación de motel, nada de aquello habría sucedido.

- Cielo – le acarició la mejilla su madre – ¿Estás bien?

- Esto es un sueño ¿verdad? – preguntó aun con el corazón acelerado.

- No, es tu regalo de Navidad – le explicó Rachel.

- ¿Pero cómo lo has conseguido? – interrogó incrédula, dándole la mano a su madre.

- No subestimes el poder de un Berry – le sonrió – Mi padre es un gran abogado – miró a Hiram.

- ¿Está usted en el caso? – cuestionó sorprendida Quinn.

- Colaboro con los abogados de tu tía – explicó Hiram – Para nuestra hijita eres muy importante, así que decidí involucrarme en vuestro caso, y entre todos, y la buena actitud de tu madre, hemos conseguido que este fin de semana pueda estar aquí. Con una condición.

- ¿Qué condición? – preguntó Quinn, mucho más calmada, con una mano estrechando la mano de su madre, y con la otra la de Rachel.

Judy se levantó el pantalón que llevaba y enseñó un dispositivo con una luz verde, atado a su pierna.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó confusa.

- Veras, yo he aceptado "vigilar" a tu madre – Hiram le sonrió a Judy, mientras explicaba a Quinn – Pero tenían que asegurarse de que no saldría de nuestra casa, es una libertad restringida, si sale de la casa, la luz se encenderá en color rojo, y una patrulla vendría a recogerla.

- Pasaremos el fin de semana en casa de los Berry – explicó Judy – Si no es mucha molestía para ti.

- No, para nada – contestó Quinn nerviosa.

- Y ahora que está todo explicado, ¿no vas abrazar a tu madre? – preguntó Judy, levantándose del sofá, donde se había sentado.

- Claro, mama – dijo levantándose ella también y abrazándola con fuerza, hacía tanto tiempo que no abrazaba a su madre, que aquello le resultaba extraordinario - ¡Feliz Navidad!

- ¡Feliz Navidad, hija mía! – le devolvió el abrazo fuerte.

April le entregó a Beth a Quinn, para que también pasase tiempo con la niña, ahora que ya se había recuperado, ambas se abrazaron también.

- ¡Feliz Navidad, cielo! – dijo April poniendo su mano en la mejilla de Quinn, y mirándola a los ojos, cerciorándose de que estaba bien.

- Feliz Navidad tía.

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Shelby abrazando también a la rubia, quien afirmó con la cabeza – ¡Feliz Navidad!

- ¡Feliz Navidad!

Cuando se dio cuenta, la cena ya estaba puesta en la mesa, la decoración era absolutamente meticulosa, velas, centro de mesa, las mismas distancias entre los objetos, sólo que contando a los allí presentes habían dos sillas vacías. Quinn no comprendía aquello, pero supuso que, algún miembro de la familia Berry iba de camino.

El timbre sonó, y notó como a su madre se le iluminaba la cara y Rachel seguía nerviosa.

- ¡Ya han llegado nuestras últimas invitadas! – exclamó Hiram frotándose las manos.

El hombre fue a abrir la puerta, y Quinn no perdía ojo a la puerta, mientras jugaba con Beth, quién había sujetado la mano de Rachel, mientras la rubia la tenía entre sus brazos.

- Buenas noches. Perdonen el retraso, no tenía demasiado clara la dirección – dijo una chica morena, con el pelo largo, que Quinn no conocía de nada.

- ¡El maldito GPS, que me ha perdido! ¡Perdonen el retraso! ¡Felices Fiestas! – dijo una chica rubia, a la cual no podía ver la cara, pero su voz era inconfundible – He traído una botella de champagne.

- ¡Oh qué detalle! ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Mira Leroy, este año brindaremos con champagne francés! –exclamaba Hiram feliz.

- ¿Franny? – preguntó Quinn.

- Hermanita – dijo corriendo hacia donde estaba su hermana. En los últimos meses habían tenido algo de contacto, pero ella vivía en Europa, y no la había podido ir a ver. Las dos se abrazaron - Y esta debe ser mi preciosa sobrina ¿verdad? – dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó confusa, desde luego aquella noche estaba siendo una noche realmente desconcertante.

- Recibí una invitación de la familia Berry, para pasar las Navidades con mi familia, así que bueno… aquí estoy – dijo sonrojada, mientras permanecía abrazaba a su madre, enseñando la carta donde estaba impresa la invitación.

- ¿No me vas a presentar a tu acompañante? – preguntó mirando a la chica morena, con rasgos asiáticos.

- Perdona, que mala educación, perdona mami –dijo finalmente mirando a su madre – Ella es Laurel, mi… mi… chica – la presentó tímidamente.

- Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que tienes novia? – indagó sorprendida – Encantada Laurel – le dio la mano.

- ¿Qué pasa tú no me presentas a la tuya? – bromeó Franny.

- Rachel –dijo mirándola con cariño, pero completamente sonrojada – Ella es mi hermana Franny, y su nooooovia Laurel – les presentó aun sorprendida.

- Encantada – sonrió dándole la mano primero a Franny, y luego a Laurel.

Franny volvió a abrazar a su madre con todo el cariño.

- Mami, me alegro de verte fuera aunque sea sólo el fin de semana, aunque seguro que pronto serás libre. Te presentó a mi chica, aunque bueno, ya la conoces.

Judy también abrazó a Laurel.

- Gracias por cuidar de mi hija.

Quinn las miraba sorprendida, a la par que confundida, ella no conseguía recordar a Laurel, y le resultaba extraño que su madre si la conociese.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

La cena estaba pasando en perfecta sintonía entre todos, veía a Quinn quién irradiaba alegría, su rubia bromeaba con Franny, mimaba a Judy, ella por su parte había hecho buenas migas con Laurel.

Después de la cena, Laurel y ella estaban en el sofá, Shelby había ido a acostar a Beth, junto con Judy, madre adoptiva, y abuela, desde luego aquella niña tenía una amplia familia.

Mientras April, Franny, Quinn, Hiram y Leroy acababan de recoger la mesa, negándose a que Laurel y Rachel les ayudasen.

- ¿Lleváis mucho tiempo juntas? – curioseó Laurel.

- Tres meses, aunque con ella parece que el tiempo no existe – sonrío, avergonzándose un poco, ya que apenas conocía a Laurel.

- Conozco ese sentimiento – le contestó pensativa.

- ¿Vosotras lleváis mucho tiempo?

- Sin interrupciones, tres años, interrumpidamente, serían unos seis años.

- ¡Wow! ¡Vaya! – exclamó sorprendida - ¿Cómo qué ininterrumpidamente e interrumpidamente?

- Bueno, cuando Franny estaba aquí en Lima, en casa de los Fabray,… supongo que no hace falta que clase de alimaña es Russell.

- No, desde luego que no – la furia le corría por sus venas, cuando escuchaba ese nombre.

- Él hacía la vida imposible a Franny, cosas, que bueno… ya te contaré en otro momento – Ella y yo nos conocimos en el instituto, nos hicimos muy amigas, pero Franny no se atrevía a dar ningún paso, porque ya sabes, "es pecado amar a una persona de tu mismo sexo" – le explicó – A pesar de que ambas sabíamos que sentíamos algo especial, y que compartimos momentos especiales. Todo era muy "platónico".

- No te lo tomes a mal, pero lo último que sabía de Franny, es que se había casado con un chico.

- Todo fue falso – la miró intensamente – Era un amigo, junto con el qué creó una falsa, para tener una excusa, y poderse ir de casa. Finalmente, ella y yo nos escapamos a Paris. Ahí comenzó a cambiar su mentalidad, y comenzó a luchar por mí y yo comencé a cuidar más de ella – sonrió orgullosa de su chica.

- ¿Ahora vivís en Paris?

- Sí, vivimos juntas en Paris. Yo soy fotógrafa, ella escritora, todo idílico – sonrío - aunque bueno, todo era felicidad, hasta lo que le ocurrió a Quinn – explicó triste- Franny y ella siempre se han querido mucho, pero se habían distanciado, ella supo lo que le había hecho ese cabrón, por la policía.

- Quinn no quería hablar con nadie.

- Una chica solitaria hasta que su corazón se topa de bruces con la realidad, en este caso contigo – dijo intentando quitar hierro al asunto, no estaban para pensar en Russell, si no para disfrutar las Navidades.

- Exacto, siempre habíamos sido "enemigas/amigas" cosa extraña… pero ahora es mucho más abierta con todos.

- Sí, lo de la chica solitaria… ¿qué puedo decir? Me sé la historia, la he vivido en mis propias carnes – hizo una mueca afirmando sus palabras.

- Parece que las hermanas tienen mucho en común.

- Desde luego, entre otras que tienen buen gusto para las mujeres – bromeó, haciendo reír a Rachel. Laurel le caía bien, y había cosas de aquella chica, en las que se veía reflejada a sí misma.

La conversación fue interrumpida porque las dos hermanas aparecieron en el salón, Franny fue la primera en hablar.

- ¿Haciendo buenas migas? – preguntó a su chica.

- Sí, Rachel es una chica encantadora – le piropeó sincera.

- Gracias, tú también lo eres.

Aquella situación no dejaba de ser bastante curiosa, por no decir más, la familia Berry al completo, más la familia Fabray, (o quizá sería mejor "Rhodes") en la misma casa, con parejas incluidas, si alguien se lo hubiese dicho sólo un año antes, no se lo hubiera creído en absoluto.

- ¿Ya os habéis puesto al día? – preguntó Laurel a las dos hermanas.

- Bueno, en realidad a Quinn la han secuestrado – bromeó, haciendo sonrojar a su hermana pequeña, y provocando la sorpresa en las dos chicas.

- ¿Qué quiere decir que te han secuestrado? –preguntó Rachel, mirando a su chica, extrañada de aquella frase.

- He tenido una charla con Hiram– dijo completamente roja.

- ¡Oh! ¡No me lo puedo creer! – exclamó avergonzada – Tarde o temprano debían hacerlo, esto es increíble. Lo siento, amor.

_(Flash visto por Quinn)_

_- ¿Puedo hablar contigo, mientras mi marido, tu tía y tu hermana acaban de recoger los platos? – le preguntó Hiram a Quinn, cuando habían ya acabado de recoger la cena._

_- Sí, no necesitamos tantas manos para poner el lavavajillas – bromeó Leroy._

_- Claro, por supuesto –contestó muy nerviosa._

_- Ven conmigo a mi despacho – Hiram hizo que la siguiera, la cocina tenía dos puertas, así que no hizo falta pasar por el salón._

_El despacho era amplio y decorado rústicamente, ambos se sentaron en dos butacas, uno frente al otro, los nervios de Quinn comenzaban a pasarle factura, ya que sus piernas comenzaban a temblarle de nuevo. Hiram la miraba, no decía nada, así que decidió romper ella el hielo._

_- Gracias por lo que está haciendo usted por mi familia – casi podía sentir el nudo en su garganta._

_- No hay de qué, pero no deseaba hablar de eso contigo – fue su respuesta, completamente serio._

_- Perdón – dijo bajando la cabeza, nerviosa a más no poder._

_- Quería hablar sobre mi hija – explicó – Sobre mi hija y tú._

_La rubia comenzó a notar como los nervios la estaban haciendo sudar, a pesar de que fuese Diciembre, y estuviese siendo un invierno especialmente frío._

_- Verás, como puedes comprobar, mi hijita Rachel, es lo más importante que tenemos Leroy y yo – prosiguió Hiram - daríamos nuestra vida por ella, sin pensarlo, por eso la protegeremos de todo y de todos, siempre. Incluso de ti._

_Quinn se armó de valor, Hiram estaba poniendo sus cartas sobre la mesa, y ella debía ponerlas también. Era lo justo y sabía que era lo que estaba esperando también, aquel hombre._

_- Créame, entiendo perfectamente qué estén preocupados. Le he hecho sufrir mucho, y eso lo sabemos todos. Sí yo estuviese en su lugar, tampoco me gustaría ver a mi pequeña, junto a una persona como yo._

_- Sí, pero ella dije que has cambiado por completo._

_- Rach me ha hecho cambiar – sonrió, pensando un momento en su chica, para volver a armarse de valor – Después de lo que ocurrió, después de lo que mi padre nos hizo, yo estaba totalmente desquiciada, me transforme en una persona que odié – Hiram la escuchaba atentamente y sin interrumpirle – Me había sumergido en la oscuridad más absoluta, iba con mi moto a toda velocidad, deseando que tuviese algún fallo y acabase aplastada contra un árbol, porque no quería ver en lo que se había convertido mi vida, no quería recordar que mi padre me había violado, que mi madre estaba en la cárcel… Y entonces ella, Rachel, su hija, comenzó a insistir, a aparecer en mi vida, para decirme "ey, no está bien lo que haces", "frena", "Tranquila, aun hay esperanzas" "vuelve a la luz" "Eres mejor de lo que crees". Y cuando comencé a hacerle caso, me di cuenta de muchas cosas._

_- ¿De cuáles? – preguntó Hiram, sin cambiar el semblante._

_- Qué cuándo peor estaba, cuando más oscura veía mi vida, cuando menos futuro pensaba que tenía, cuando quería que mi vida, simplemente acabase. Ella poco a poco consiguió convertirse en mi vida, y consiguió que tuviera ganas de luchar, poco a poco, cada vez con más intensidad, me hizo ver las cosas con nuevas perspectivas, desde nuevos ángulos, con más luz._

_- Me estás confesando que… la amas ¿no es así? – preguntó mirándola intensamente._

_- No creo que esa sea la palabra – contestó sincera Quinn._

_- ¿Ah no? – cuestionó, por primera vez, sorprendido, cambiando su semblante._

_- Me ha dicho que harían cualquier cosa por ella, yo también lo haría. Amarla, estar enamorada de ella, era antes, cuando ni siquiera me daba cuenta, y trataba de hacerle la vida imposible, porque no me atrevía a afrontar el sentimiento que guardaba dentro. Ahora, ahora soy consciente de que todo empezó mucho antes de lo que pensaba. Que mi cometido en esta vida, es hacerla sonreír, mi cometido en esta vida, es que ella no viva ni la mitad de oscuridad en la que yo he estado inmersa._

_- ¿Cómo te sientes está noche? –preguntó Hiram._

_- ¿Con respecto a mi regalo o con respecto a su hija? –preguntó mirándole a los ojos, como liberada, después de confesarle todo._

_- Respecto a todo, mi hija, tu familia._

_- Su hija, es mi familia –sonrió – Quiero pasar Navidades parecidas a esta, lo que queda de mi vida. Quiero que Rachel y yo cumplamos nuestros sueños. Quiero qué el día de Navidad, ustedes, mi familia, Rachel y yo, podamos disfrutar de maravillosas veladas, celebrando estas fechas. Ver crecer a Beth, y que sepa la maravillosa familia que tiene. Esta noche, es más que un sueño para mí, esta noche, quiero que sea un reflejo de mi futuro._

_- Mi hija me ha dicho que quieres ir a Yale – comentó menos tenso._

_- Sí, me gusta el arte dramático, y creo que Yale puede darme la mejor formación, a nivel académico y a nivel artístico. No quiero ser un peso para nadie, yo también quiero cumplir mis sueños individuales._

_- He de confesarte algo – dijo con una sonrisa._

_- ¿El qué? – preguntó nerviosa._

_- De todas las parejas que mi hija ha traído a casa, tú eres mi favorita- sonrió al fin._

_- ¿Enserio señor Berry?_

_- Se nota que te desvives por mi pequeña, nada más hace falta observar como os miráis, los gestos casi imperceptibles, pero que significan tanto…_

_- No sé qué decir- confesó bajando la cabeza, sonrojada._

_- Bueno, entonces hemos acabado la conversación – contestó levantándose del sillón, Quinn imitó su gesto, y se dispuso a salir del despacho._

_- Quinn – le volvió a llamar la atención el hombre, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro – Bienvenida a la familia – dijo abrazándola – Y por cierto, puedes tutearme._

_- ¿Enserio? – preguntó gratamente sorprendida._

_- Creo qué, Leroy, tú y yo, tenemos algo en común, daríamos lo que fuera por mi Rachel Barbra, nadie me había asegurado eso con anterioridad, nadie, excepto contigo, tengo la garantía de que esas palabras son ciertas – dijo separándose del abrazo – Y ahora ve a buscarla._

_(Fin del flashback)_

_x-x-x-x-x_

(Visto por Quinn)

No había desvelado nada de su conversación con Hiram a Rachel, a pesar de su insistencia. Ya había pasado un buen rato, todos tomaban un té, y pastelitos veganos, que había preparado Rachel aquella misma tarde, antes de ir a recoger a su chica.

Franny se acercó a la ventana.

- ¡Está nevando! ¡Está nevando! – exclamaba emocionada.

Todos corrieron a ver nevar, no era algo demasiado raro en Lima, pero desde luego, siempre era un espectáculo digno de ver.

Judy, April y Shelby se quedaron en la puerta, pero los demás salieron fuera.

Quinn abrazó por detrás a Rachel delante de todos, la Diva se sorprendió de aquel gesto, pero se dejo envolver en los brazos de la rubia. Aquella sensación, y aquel momento, eran realmente especiales para Quinn.

- ¿Me estás abrazando delante de mis padres? – preguntó extrañada.

- Ellos me dieron el beneplácito. De hecho, Hiram me confesó que… soy su favorita – sonrió, besando la mejilla de Rachel – Gracias por todo, cariño. ¡Feliz Navidad!

- Te quiero, cielo.

- Y yo a ti, más – volvió a sonreír con ganas.

Un rato después, todos se despedían, y se iban a las diferentes habitaciones. Rachel y Quinn estaban en el pasillo.

- ¿Eres feliz? – le preguntó Rachel.

- La persona más feliz del planeta – afirmó, poniendo una mano en su cintura.

- Esa soy yo, por hacerte feliz a ti – la besó Rachel, sin preocuparse porque las vieran allí, que con tanta gente en la casa, no era lo más difícil que podía ocurrir – Ojala pudieras entrar en mi habitación y pasar la noche conmigo.

- Aunque es absolutamente tentador- pasó su mano por el pelo de Rachel - será mejor que no sea así, además me toca dormir con mi madre, tengo ganas de pasar tiempo con ella – se sinceró.

- Lo sé, cariño, disfruta de tu tiempo con ella – le besó la mejilla – Pero no te vayas a dormir muy tarde, que Santa Claus está llegando a la ciudad, y no le gusta ver a la gente despierta tan tarde – bromeó.

- Dudo que Santa Claus pueda regalarme mucho más, sobretodo porque no fui del todo buena este año.

- No lo tientes – bromeó, metiéndose en la habitación, y dejando a Quinn en mitad del pasillo, en gran parte, ella quería entrar en la habitación, y besarla hasta que amaneciese, pero no debía hacerlo.

x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó y vio a su madre, despierta, vestida, y mirándola, no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Así que… no es sueño – bromeó.

- Desde luego que no – dijo abrazándola – Buenos días, mi niña – Tenemos que ir abajo, Hiram y Leroy, dicen que Santa Claus ha puesto muchas cosas bajo el árbol.

- ¿Más regalos? – preguntó sorprendida, pero recogiendo de su mochila, el regalo que tenía para Rachel.

- Parece ser que Santa Claus se porta bien en esta casa – bromeó, mientras Quinn se acababa de arreglar.

- Sí, eso creo.

Cuando salieron ambas al pasillo, Quinn se chocó con Franny.

- Hermanita, mami ¿cómo habéis dormido?

- Absolutamente genial – dijo Quinn, alegre – ¡Venga! ¡Bajemos que el Santa Claus de los Berry parece no tener fin!

- Vaya novia te has buscado. Te tiene súper mimada. – bromeó Franny.

- Franny – le regañaron Laurel y Judy a la vez.

- ¡Son como niñas! – exclamó Judy.

- Me estoy dando cuenta – bromeó Laurel - ¿Ha dormido usted bien?

- Sí, muy bien, muchas gracias –sonrió Judy ante la amabilidad de la novia de su hija mayor.

- Hola, buenos días – saludó Rachel, desde el primer escalón de la escalera - ¿Han dormido bien? – se dirigió todos, pero en especial a Judy.

- La cama es muy cómoda, y con el hermoso gesto que habéis tenido con mi familia, he dormido de maravilla –contestó Judy, abrazando a Rachel.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Un rato antes de la comida, Rachel y Quinn pudieron escaparse un momento a solas, a la habitación de Rachel. Todos habían pensado que era mejor que el regalo, se lo diese Quinn a su chica, en la intimidad, no les iba a venir mal un momento a solas.

- Cielo, no hacía falta que me regalases nada – le dijo Rachel a Quinn – Creo que habíamos quedado que nuestros regalos este año no iban a ser materiales. Aunque mis padres insistieron en regalarte ese jersey tan Berry – dijo un poco ruborizada sentándose en la cama.

- Quería hacerte un regalo, y visto lo visto, no me arrepiento en absoluto. Eres demasiado buena conmigo –dijo agachándose, y poniéndose a la altura de su chica, besándola.

- Te dije que mi primer objetivo es que seas feliz – sonrió entre los besos que le daba la rubia.

- Lo has conseguido con creces. Por eso quería entregarte esto.

Rachel abrió despacito el regalo con toda la ilusión del mundo, tenía forma de pequeño cuadrado, perfectamente envuelto,.

- Rach, puedes romper el papel si quieres – se sorprendió, al ver la delicadeza con la que Rachel iba desenvolviendo el regalo.

- Quiero recordar, este momento, es un regalo hecho por ti, y quiero atesorarlo por siempre en mi memoria – se sinceró, con una dulce sonrisa.

Una caja de cartón apareció bajo el papel.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó con ilusión.

- ¡Ábrelo! – pidió riendo, al ver los nervios de la Diva.

Le hizo caso, y vio una bola con un cable y un enchufe, dentro de la caja, lo sacó.

- Es precioso – dijo mirándola intensamente, con una sonrisa.

- Espera un segundo, y veras en qué consiste – le explicó, al ver que Rachel no acababa de entender que era aquello.

Quinn comenzó a cerrar la persiana de la habitación, dejándola completamente a oscuras. La rubia era capaz de ver en la oscuridad, así que no le fue difícil volver a donde estaba Rachel.

- Cierra los ojos – le pidió cogiendo aquel objeto – Y llevándolo y conectándolo en un enchufe.

Caminó de nuevo hacía donde estaba Rachel, y le dio la mano para que se levantase.

- Sigue sin abrir los ojos ¿eh? No me hagas trampas – sonrió al ver como aquel artefacto estaba funcionando a la perfección, dando justo el efecto que ella deseaba.

Cogió a Rachel, y la abrazó por la espalda, en mitad de la habitación, susurrándole al oído.

- Ya puedes abrir los ojos.

- ¡OH DIOS MIO! – exclamó Rachel, al abrirlos - Su habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, pero aquel aparato iluminaba la habitación, con el efecto de estar ambas en mitad del universo.

- Te amo tanto Rachel, que te entregaría el universo entero, pero como eso resulta imposible, déjame entregarte un trozo de él, porque tú, desde luego, eres para mí la estrella más brillante, el centro de mi universo –le susurró, terminando con un dulce beso en su cuello.

- Yo no brillaría si no fuese porque tú me haces brillar – dijo girándose y mirando a Quinn – Te amo.

La rubia notó como Rachel estaba llorando.

- Cariño, ¿por qué lloras? – le preguntó.

- Es lo más bonito que me han regalado en mi vida – dijo abrazándola – Te amo.

Ambas volvieron a besarse con intensidad, pasión, y sobretodo amor.

Rachel se separó de Quinn, ante la mirada intensa de su chica, y se desprendió de su colgante en forma de estrella, que durante tanto tiempo la había acompañado, convirtiéndose en su talismán.

- Quiero que tengas esto – le dijo intentando colocárselo a Quinn.

- Pero es tuyo – sonrió – No hace falta que me regales nada Rach, ya has hecho muchísimo por mí.

- Quiero que lo tengas, quiero que lo lleves para que yo pueda estar siempre contigo – explicó sincera y llena de emoción- Es una estrella, así que es como si te entregase mi corazón, cada vez que te lo veas puesto, sabrás que soy completamente tuya.

Quinn se lo dejo poner finalmente.

- Prométeme que siempre estaremos juntas – dijo Rachel abrazando a Quinn.

- Te lo prometo – besó su frente.

- ¿Qué ves en tu futuro? – preguntó mirándole intensamente a los ojos.

- A ti… a ti a mi lado – se sinceró, abrazando con más fuerza a su chica - ¿Y tú?

Rachel sonrió, y no contestó, limitándose a besarla en los labios, con toda la pasión que guardaba dentro.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

**(Fin capítulo 27)**

**Bueno, bueno, como veis no he tardado tanto como en anteriores ocasiones, espero que sirva para disculparme por dos cosas, el gran retraso en los dos anteriores capítulos, y la machada a alarmas que sufristeis en el ultimo (en serio fanfiction se me volvió loco perdido LOL, a lo mejor me estaba castigando por tardar tanto XD)**

**Muchísisisimas gracias por vuestros comentarios y como muchas de vosotras habéis adivinado, sí, era Judy… ey pero también estaba Franny, y su novia Laurel.**

**Y diréis, alá, aquí todo el mundo es gay jajaja, pues parece ser que en Lima dan alguna clase de agua…**

**Este capítulo de fanfic tiene "extras", de regalo, por el "precio" del fanfic, os regalo, dos videos que encontré en internet gracias a los cuales, conoceréis a Franny y Laurel.**

****http: / youtu . be / _aCTm32JlWA****

**http: / youtu . be / Tk3CFspPgro (Este video lo hice yo misma hace 5 años… Dios mío como pasa el tiempo)**

**Porque antes de Faberry/Achele, para mí existió Chlana/Allistin, así que decidí que la hermana de Quinn, iba a ser "interpretada" por Allison Mack.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**


	28. Chapter 28

28

(Visto por Quinn)

El fatídico momento había llegado, sabía que iba a ocurrir desde el primer momento en que vio a su madre en casa de los Berry. Judy debía volver a la cárcel, y ahí estaban, despidiéndose de ella, la familia Berry al completo, junto con April, Franny, Laurel y Quinn.

Hiram fue el primero en hablar, ya que se habían quedado frente a la puerta, en completo silencio.

- Intenta ser paciente, te sacaremos de aquí en cuanto tengamos la oportunidad – le pidió, sabiendo que la mujer estaba destrozada por tener que separarse de su familia, pero a la vez llena de energía por haber podido pasar aquellos días junto a sus hijas.

- Mi marido es un gran abogado, te sacará de aquí – le prometió Leroy, estrechándole la mano – Volverás con tu familia.

- Gracias, gracias a ambos por el maravilloso regalo que me habéis otorgado – contestaba la mujer, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Hermana – susurró April, abrazándola, también con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero intentando guardar la compostura.

- Cuida de mis niñas, por favor, hermana – le suplicaba mientras la seguía abrazando.

- Tranquila, están en buenas manos – le sonrió April, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

Con Shelby tan sólo se estrecharon la mano, ya todo estaba dicho, parecían haber estado hablando mucho durante el fin de semana, donde Shelby le había permitido estar casi todo el tiempo con su nieta.

Después se despidió de Rachel y Laurel, quienes le desearon lo mejor.

Y acto seguido se abrazó a sus dos hijas, Quinn le abrazó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

- Prometedme que os cuidareis, sé que es muy duro para vosotras, mis niñas, pero espero que os ayudéis mutuamente, hasta que yo pueda salir y cuidar de vosotras.

- Tranquila madre, estaré aquí hasta que se solucione todo – le prometió Franny, dejando sorprendida a Quinn, ya que no sabía que se fuera a quedar más allá de Navidades.

- Lo sé, confió mucho en vosotras. Sois mi vida- las miró a las dos, tratando de no llorar más- Quinn, céntrate en tus estudios ¿de acuerdo? Deja lo demás en manos de mis abogados, ahora sí que no estás sola – dijo mirando a Rachel, quien se sonrojó.

Ninguno de ellos podía contener las lagrimas, Quinn estaba temblando, no podía pasar otra vez por la pesadilla de ver a su madre entrando en la cárcel, ¿y si esta vez despertaba y volvía a encontrarse sola y desamparada? El momento en que su madre entró junto con Hiram, quién al ser su abogado, le acompañaba, fue agónico para Quinn, quién sujetaba la mano de Franny, ambas lloraban, Judy no era quien debía estar en la cárcel, era Russell, y aquello era lo más injusto que habían visto nunca.

Rachel abrazó por la espalda a Quinn, para demostrarle que no estaba sola.

- ¡Vámonos!- le pidió Quinn a Rachel, con la voz aun temblándole por tantas lágrimas.

x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Por la noche, cuando la Diva entró a su habitación y encendió la luz, se percató de un sobre que había encima de su mesa. Estaba agotada, tanto física, como emocionalmente, pero debía mirar el contenido de aquel sobre en el cual indicaba "Para Rachel"

Lo abrió despacio, y se sentó en su cama para leerlo.

"Querida Rachel,

Nunca he sido buena en palabras, pero no podía volver a entrar en la cárcel, sin entregarte esta carta. No sabes lo feliz, y orgullosa que me hace, que Quinn haya encontrado a una persona como tú. Nunca he sabido cuidar de ella como se merecía, como podrás ya saber, no he sido una gran madre para ninguna de mis hijas. Siempre bajó el mandato de mi marido, siempre atada, y sin luchar para escapar, cuando veía ocurrir alguna injusticia. Tanto Franny, como Quinn, han tenido que buscarse la vida por si solas, doy gracias a dios porque hayan encontrado a personas que las quieran de verdad. Al principio no podía entender que dos mujeres pudieran quererse, de un modo en el que la sociedad supone que sólo debe ser entre un hombre y una mujer. Pero la sociedad se equivoca, y yo me equivocaba. Laurel y tú sois todo lo que he rezado que mis hijas encontrasen. Sois mis "rosas cherokee" para mis hijas.

No sé si te estarás preguntando "¿Qué es una rosa cherokee?". Antes de que pienses, que tantos días de encierro, me han trastocado la cabeza, paso a narrarte la leyenda de tan bella flor.

*Andrew Jackson resultó elegido presidente de Estados Unidos y en 1830 puso en práctica la Indian Removal Act (que es como se denominó dicha Ley) suponiendo la confiscación de tierras indígenas al este del Mississippi y la deportación de todos los indios de esos territorios. De nada sirvió a los cherokees apelar a los tribunales (se permitió una injusticia aun mayor de la que tienen que vivir mi familia)

"El sendero de las lágrimas" es el nombre que se le da al éxodo forzado de los indios nativos americanos de sus tierras ancestrales.

Las tribus Cherokee, Chickasaw, Choctaw, Muscogee-Creek y Seminolas fueron forzadas a abandonar sus tierras.

En su larga y dolorosa marcha los indios sufrieron, no sólo por el crudo invierno, las enfermedades y la hambruna; aparte de todo eran continuamente saqueados y atacados por los pobladores de los nuevos territorios. Se les cobraban derechos de paso exageradamente altos por donde fuera que transitaran; e incluso el ejército aceleraba las cosas al repartir cobijas infectadas con viruela.

La leyenda dice que miles de madres Cherokee vieron a sus hijos morir, ya fuera a causa del frío, el hambre o las enfermedades. Y caminaron aquel sendero con los corazones rotos y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se dice que los ancianos y los jefes de las tribus pidieron entonces una señal al creador para poderles dar fuerza y esperanza a aquellas madres. Fue entonces que fruto de aquellas lagrimas, comenzaron a crecer unas pequeñas flores blancas a lo largo de todo el camino. Fue llamada "La rosa Cherokee" y aun hoy en día crece a través de toda la ruta que vio sufrir a los indios.*

Como comprenderás, no han sido pocas las noches que he llorado amargamente, en la soledad de mi celda, pensando en mis hijas, en lo mucho que las había fallado, cuando no creía a Franny cuando me explicaba que su padre le pegaba, cuando no llegué a tiempo de salvar a mi pequeña Quinn.

Pero mientras lloraba, veía como te hacías intensamente importante, en la vida de mi hija, como ella me explicaba lo mucho que la ayudabas, lo mucho que alumbrabas su mundo, el cual se había quedado en completa oscuridad. Tú eres como esa rosa, tú belleza interior, y exterior, tu fortaleza, y la divinidad y pureza del amor que compartís, se asemeja a esa rosa, que daba esperanzas a las madres cherokees. No puedo escribir con palabras, lo eternamente agradecida que estoy contigo, por haber ayudado a mi niña.

Gracias Rachel Berry, por formar parte en la vida de mi hija, del modo tan especial en el que formas parte. Gracias por regalarnos las mejores Navidades que hemos pasado. Y espero que sepas lo especial que eres para ella, porque yo como madre sé verlo, no sé donde estaría ella si no fuese por ti.

Espero que todo os vaya muy bien, y poder volver a salir de allí, esta vez definitivamente, para abrazaros a todos.

Afectuosamente,

Judy Rhodes"

Rachel se sorprendió al leer aquello, no se había percatado aun de lo especial que era para aquella familia, se acababa de enterar también que la hermana mayor de Quinn sufría palizas por parte de su padre, y aun le hacía odiarlo más… había visto entrar a Judy en la cárcel, había tenido a Quinn toda la tarde entre sus brazos, llorando porque no podía soportar volver a perder a su madre… aquello destrozaba el corazón del más fuerte.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Nochevieja había llegado, y esta vez en vez de pasarlo en su casa, había quedado con Quinn, Laurel, Franny, y una desesperada Santana, que acababa de llegar, ese mismo día, de pasar las Navidades con su "religiosa familia", y necesitaba un poco de diversión.

Mientras Quinn, Franny y Santana bailaban en mitad de la pista, del local a las afueras de Lima, donde habían decidido festejar la Noche Vieja, Laurel y Rachel estaban sentadas cómodamente en un sofá del local.

- Que felices se ven juntas – admitió Laurel.

- Judy me dijo lo que le pasó – no quería dejar pasar esa ocasión, sin hablar con Laurel – Lo de las palizas que le daba Russell a Franny… - explicó triste.

- Sí, fueron momentos muy duros – contestó sin más.

- ¿Ya estabas tú con ella? – le cuestionó, quería saber lo que pasaba en la familia de Quinn.

- Yo fui el motivo, por el que él comenzó a pegarle – desvió la mirada, y dio un trago de su cocktail.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó estupefacta.

- Sí, Russell es un puto pirado, es psicópata, violador, y un jodido homófobo – desde luego eran buenas palabras para describirlo – Teníamos un amigo, bueno una especie de "ahora soy tu novio", "ahora soy el tuyo", a veces estaba con una, otras con la otra.

- Conozco esa situación – admitió pensando en Finn.

- Un día volvíamos de la escuela, yo vivía con mi familia, cerca de la casa de los Fabray. Habíamos discutido por Scoot, pero ambas queríamos solucionarlo, así que vinimos andando desde el instituto, hablando de lo que sentíamos las dos, y nos dimos cuenta de que ambas sentíamos algo por la otra, pero no estábamos seguras de que era, nunca nos había ocurrido. Así que yo… pensando que no había nadie en su casa, cuando llegamos a su puerta, me atreví a besarla, me asustaba lo que sentía, pero deseaba besarla, ella, después de un segundo de incertidumbre, me correspondió, pero entonces salió a la calle Russell… - el recordar aquello le estaba doliendo, y se podía notar en su gesto – Ese hijo de puta la cogió del pelo, yo no pude hacer nada, juro que lo intente, pero el luchaba contra las dos con mucha fuerza, le golpeó la cabeza contra la puerta, ella me rogó que me fuese de allí, y yo corrí hacia mi casa, y llame a la policía… cuando llegaron, Russell había obligado a Franny a decir que nada había ocurrido, que la herida que aun sangraba en su ceja, era porque era una torpe y se había caído por las escaleras. Ella y yo no nos hablamos durante meses, sólo para pelearnos, estaba demasiado asustada.

- Ese hijo de… no tiene una pizca de humano ¿verdad?

- No, desde luego… al final de muchas historias y malos rollos, Franny se fue de casa, se casó con un amigo nuestro, con la palabra de Russell, de que no pondría una mano encima de Quinn, pero visto lo visto, nada de ese hombre tiene valor. ¡Pero nunca más volvería a pasar!

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó angustiada.

- Esto tiene que quedar entre tú y yo, Quinn no debe saberlo ¿tengo tu palabra? – advirtió acercándose un poco más a Rachel.

- Tienes mi palabra – contestó segura.

- Desde que estamos viviendo en Paris, nos hemos estado entrenando en varias disciplinas, y no me refiero a artísticas, precisamente, como cuando despierte vuelva a intentar hacer daño a su familia, no habrá piedad.

- Pero podríais arriesgaros a…

- No me importa Rachel, Franny es toda mi vida, lo arriesgaría absolutamente todo por ella. Sé que hay gente, que dice, que no sabe como actuaria en un momento de vida o muerte, yo sí, yo mataría y moriría por Franny. ¿No es una hermosa muerte, al fin y al cabo, morir por la persona que amas?

- Pero eso es… - estaba indecisa.

- ¿Hasta qué punto estarías dispuesta a sacrificar todo lo que tienes por Quinn? – le preguntó sin pestañear, la Diva estaba pensativa, buscando las palabras correctas para dar una buena respuesta – No contestes Rachel, es una pregunta que no me debes contestar a mí, debes contestarte a ti misma, cuando tengas esa respuesta, sabrás a lo que me estoy refiriendo.

- Menos hablar, y más bailar – dijo Quinn acercándose a ellas, interrumpiendo su conversación, y dejando muy reflexiva a Rachel, admiraba a Laurel, era segura de sí misma, segura de lo que amaba, y de lo que estaría dispuesta a dar por la persona a la que amaba, ella aun tenía un camino que recorrer hasta llegar al punto donde estaba aquella chica, y después de aquella carta de Judy, y de la dulce mirada que le estaba regalando Quinn en aquellos momentos, rogaba por estar a la altura de las circunstancias - ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Quinn, abrazándola para bailar un lento, en mitad de la pista.

- Genial – contestó tratando de sonar creíble.

- Te llevas muy bien con tu cuñada ¿eh? – le preguntó haciendo referencia a Laurel.

- Es una chica muy inteligente, me gusta hablar con ella – admitió.

- Me voy a poner celosa – comentó bromeando.

- No seas tonta – dijo acercándose más aun a Quinn, demostrándole que sólo existía ella y besando su cuello haciendo que el cuerpo de su novia temblase.

- Buscaros un hotel – se lanzó Santana, encima de Quinn, jugando, haciendo ver que todas estaban mucho más cerca de la parejita.

- Que pesada que te pones cuando no tienes a tu novia cerca – le comentó Quinn, sabiendo de ante mano que aquel no era un lugar para ponerse demasiado tierna con su chica, estando las otras tres chicas y toda una sala llena de gente.

- ¿También tienes novia? – preguntó divertida Franny a la latina.

- ¿A qué no adivinarías quien es la novia de Santana? – preguntó jugando, vengándose amistosamente de su mejor amiga.

- No, pero quiero saberlo – bromeó también Franny.

- Su novia es Brit – jugueteó alcanzando a la latina, y haciéndole cosquillas, para ponerla aun más nerviosa.

- ¿Brittany S. Pierce? – preguntó Franny divertida.

- Sí, ella es mi novia – contestó sonrojada.

- ¡Oh Dios Mío! Recuerdo que la última vez que la vi, ella pensaba que su gato leía su diario – recordó afectuosamente, hacía ya tres años que no la veía.

- Aun lo sigue pensando –dijo Santana recordando con dulzura a su novia.

- ¡Qué envidia! – exclamó Franny, para la sorpresa de todos, inclusive la latina.

- ¿Envidia? – preguntó Santana.

- Sí, por supuesto. ¡Ojala yo pudiera mantener parte de la inocencia como ella! Es una chica muy especial, y bueno, ambas tenéis suerte de teneros – finalizó la hermana de Quinn.

- Brindemos por ella – pidió Quinn – Y esperemos que llegue pronto a Lima, después de sus locas Navidades con su familia, antes de que la que se nos trastorne sea Santana.

Todas rieron ante aquel brindis, y siguieron bailando juntas durante un buen rato.

Por megafonía se anunció, la próxima actividad, un karaoke hasta las once y media, Quinn miró a su hermana de un modo divertido.

- ¿Un dúo hermanita? – preguntó guiñándole un ojo.

- Sabes que siempre es un placer cantar con mi hermana –admitió.

- ¿Tú también cantas? – preguntó Rachel emocionada, ya que era una novedad para ella.

- Mejor que yo – admitió Quinn.

- Eso es imposible amor – dijo abrazando a Quinn, y volviéndose ambas a poner cariñosas.

- ¡Ey no tienes ni idea de cómo canta mi chica! – avisó Laurel - ¿Qué os parece si las morenas cantamos juntas una canción? No es que mi voz sea demasiado buena, pero desde luego, no hará ni falta que yo canté, teniéndoos a vosotras dos – rió.

- ¡Uuu! ¡Una competición! ¿quién gana qué obtiene? – preguntó Franny.

- ¿Siempre pensando en competir? – preguntó Quinn – Sólo es diversión.

- ¡Ey! Ya sé, que piensas que como ellas son tres, nos van a ganar, pero tu sube la apuesta, que esta noche ganamos nosotras – bromeó la mayor de las hermanas.

- Bueno, quién pierda, pagara una ronda a la otra parte del grupo – ofreció Quinn, esperando la respuesta de las otras tres chicas.

- ¡Qué sea tequila! – exclamó segura Laurel.

- ¡Ey no vale, aquí no mola que montéis una bacanal, si no tengo a mi Brit-Brit, conmigo! – se quejó Santana.

- Claro, es obvio – dijo Rachel – ¿Por qué no nos apostamos el desayuno de mañana? – preguntó Rachel, tratando de hacer partícipe a Santana también.

- Trato hecho – le ofreció su mano Franny.

- Bueno, las capitanas de los grupos han hablado – dijo Santana – Sea como sea, yo desayuno mañana gratis.

x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

El primer turno había sido para Quinn y su hermana, a pesar de la competición, ambas tenían claro que canción iban a cantar, y afortunadamente, aquella noche en el karaoke habían podido elegir.

Las dos hermanas se miraban con cariño, mientras los primeros acordes sonaban, la canción, indudablemente, iba dedicada a sus chicas.

Quinn fue la primera en cantar:

**Me despierto tan a menudo por la noche**

**Con algo para leer, o algo para escribir**

**En el silencio, mi mente es libre**

**Para pensar de las formas en que Dios me ha bendecido**

**Es fácil de ver cómo Él ha sido tan amable**

**Cualquier prueba que pueda necesitar está aquí a mi lado – **su mirada se clavó en la de su chica.

Después cantó Franny, sorprendiendo con su dulce voz.

**Tú eres la gracia de mi vida**

**Tan tierna, tan inmerecida**

**Es difícil de creer que eres mi esposa**

**Aún más difícil es describir lo que siento en palabras.**

**Si necesito evidencia de que Dios es bueno**

**Sólo con mirarte es suficiente**

**Tú eres la gracia de mi vida**

**Porque tú bendices mi vida con tú amor**

Quinn no apartaba la mirada de Rachel, quién la miraba profundamente enamorada.

**El amor es puro, tan fiel y fuerte**

**Tú me perdonas, cuando te hago mal**

**He visto en ti una y otra vez**

**Una imagen en la tierra, de un amor tan divino**

**Oh, estoy sorprendida, cómo puede ser**

**Que alguien cómo tú pueda amar a alguien como yo**

Esta vez fueron las dos hermanas las que cantaban juntas:

**Tú eres la gracia de mi vida**

**Tan tierna, tan inmerecida**

**Es difícil de creer que eres mi esposa**

**Aún más difícil en decir lo que siento en palabras**

**Sí necesito evidencia Dios es bueno**

**Sólo con mirarte es suficiente**

**Tú eres la gracia de mi vida**

**Porque tú bendices mi vida con tú amor**

Los clientes del local se volvieron locos con aplausos, aquella actuación había sido dulce, y con dos voces muy especiales. Lo que ninguna de las dos hermanas esperaba, es que los allí presentes, pidieran que ambas volvieran a cantar. Se volvieron a mirar, y observaron a las otras tres chicas, que las animaban entre el público.

- ¿Otra? – preguntó Quinn.

- Ya sabes que nunca me negaría a cantar con mi hermana – sonrió.

- ¿Qué te parece Until it Beats no More de Jennifer Lopez? – le preguntó en un susurró.

- Ideal – sonrió – A lo mejor nos acaban echando del local, por pastelosas, pero desde luego nuestras chicas tendrán un mensaje claro – bromeó.

- Sí, el mensaje de que somos unas cursis de cuidado – rió.

- La canción es perfecta – dijo esta vez un poco más seria.

- Creo que describe bien lo que siento –admitió.

- Y lo que yo siento, también – asintió su hermana.

Esta vez fue Franny quien comenzó la canción:

**Caí y comenzó la cuenta regresiva,**

**Sentí que había llegado mi final**

**Nada me importaba ya**

**No quedaba nada que tuviera valor para mí**

Quinn cantó, sin dejar de mirar a Rachel, quién se emocionaba con cada palabra.

**Entonces llegaste tú**

**Y ni siquiera me di cuenta**

**Hasta que derribaste todos los muros que había en mí**

**Cómo me curaste con tu paciencia**

**Si es todo lo que puedo hacer**

**Yo nunca dejaré de amarte**

Ambas hermanas cantaron juntas el estribillo de la canción, sin perder ojo de sus chicas.

**Porque estoy viva, puedo respirar, siento, puedo creer**

**Y no hay ninguna duda al respecto, **

**Estoy enamorada**

**Y todo gracias a ti**

**Yo me estaba desvaneciendo, pero tú me sacaste adelante**

**Estoy despierta, he sobrevivido, me lastimaron, pensé que iba a morir**

**Y no hay ninguna duda al respecto**

**Encontré el amor**

**Siento el latido de nuevo, más fuerte que antes**

**Te voy a dar mi corazón hasta que deje de latir.**

Franny:

**Yo estaba en el lugar lleno de dolor**

**Con un corazón destrozado y desesperado**

Quinn:

**Él se llevó mis sentimientos**

**e hizo más difícil que yo sanara**

**Pero entonces chocaste contra la puerta, a mi alma**

**Juntaste todas las piezas y me completaste**

**Yo estaba viviendo en el pasado**

**Ahora nunca miró hacia atrás**

Finalmente las dos hermanas juntaron sus voces:

**Porque estoy viva, puedo respirar, siento, puedo creer**

**Y no hay ninguna duda al respecto, **

**Estoy enamorada**

**Y todo gracias a ti**

**Yo me estaba desvaneciendo, pero tú me sacaste adelante**

**Estoy despierta, he sobrevivido, me lastimaron, pensé que iba a morir**

**Y no hay ninguna duda al respecto**

**Encontré el amor**

**Siento el latido de nuevo, más fuerte que antes**

**Te voy a dar mi corazón hasta que deje de latir.**

**Para todo lo que necesites**

**Yo voy a estar ahí**

**Todo lo que haré será**

**Nunca dejar de amarte**

**Porque estoy viva, puedo respirar, siento, puedo creer**

**Y no hay ninguna duda al respecto, **

**Estoy enamorada**

**Y todo gracias a ti**

**Yo me estaba desvaneciendo, pero tú me sacaste adelante**

**Estoy despierta, he sobrevivido, me lastimaron, pensé que iba a morir**

**Y no hay ninguna duda al respecto**

**Encontré el amor**

**Siento el latido de nuevo, más fuerte que antes**

**Te voy a dar mi corazón hasta que deje de latir.**

Todos los allí presentes, volvieron a enloquecer, y esta vez las dos bajaron del escenario, dirigiéndose a las otras tres chicas.

- ¡Supera eso nena! – exclamó retando, Franny, dirigiéndose a Laurel.

Pero para Quinn había desaparecido el mundo, sólo existía Rachel.

- Has estado increíble –decía Rachel abrazándola, aquella noche, la Diva estaba muy cariñosa, y a Quinn le encantaba, así que la abrazó con fuerza y besó su mejilla.

- Tengo a la mejor de las musas, frente a mí, tú me inspiras.

- Te quiero – susurró, tímida Rachel.

- Yo también te quiero, cariño.

- ¿Rachel, vienes? – le preguntó Laurel, interrumpiendo aquel momento tan cariñoso, pero había llegado el momento de subir al escenario.

- Ahora ponte cómoda, porque ha llegado el momento, os vamos a ganar – bromeó Rachel.

- ¡Ey eso es casi imposible de superar! – se quejó Quinn.

- Evidentemente, pero si hay alguien que os pueda ganar somos nosotras- rió – Prepárate para el espectáculo.

Franny y Quinn se sentaron en el sillón que minutos antes había sido ocupado por sus chicas, y Santana, esperando la actuación, pero bromeando, ya que sería complicado que el público se emocionara más de lo que ya lo habían hecho con ellas.

Pero se equivocaron completamente, el público no tardo a volverse aun más locos, los primeros acordes sonaron, y las tres se dirigieron a diferentes puntos del escenario, para ocuparlo todo, desde ahí aplaudían al público, para que animarán más la actuación.

Primero fue el turno de Rachel, que con una voz sensual comenzó a cantar:

**Eres mi caballero andante **

**El héroe de mi corazón **

**Cuando veo que me sonríes **

**El verdadero mundo emerge**

Después fue el turno para Laurel, que había adoptado la misma sensualidad que Rachel:

**El río se está volviendo profundo, créelo **

**Tú eres todo lo que mis brazos quieren abrazar **

**Rodeada por toda esta corriente, cariño**

**te estoy dando este corazón de oro **

La latina se unió a su actuación sensual.

**Así que escúchame, en ti confío **

**Siento magia cada vez que nos tocamos **

**Te prometo ante los cielos mi lealtad**

Las tres se juntaron en el centro del escenario:

**Esta noche a ti, cariño, te hago mi declaración de amor **

**(Hey, de amor) **

Rachel volvió a cantar, separándose de las otras dos chicas, y acercándose, mientras bailaba sexy, hacia Quinn, pero sin abandonar el escenario.

**Como Julieta pertenecía a Romeo **- la obra de Romeo y Julieta siempre las acompañaría, gracias al momento en que Quinn interpretó al Romeo de la Julieta de Rachel.

**Puedes estar preparado porque no voy a dejarte ir **

**En el calor de la noche, seguro, **

**Probarás mi miel en tus labios **

**Lo haré mejor de lo que nunca has soñado **

**Y para el resto de tu vida será justo así **

Santana:

**(Cariño) Así que escúchame, en ti confío **

**Siento magia cada vez que nos tocamos **

**Te prometo ante los cielos mi lealtad**

Las tres volvieron a cantar, de nuevo, juntas en el escenario, mientras ninguna de las tres paraba de bailar, el público no dejaba de aplaudirlas.

**Esta noche a ti, cariño, hago mi declaración de amor **

**Declaración de amor **

**Declaración de amor **

**Declaración de amor **

**Declaración de amor **

**Declaración de amor **

**Declaración de amor **

Laurel:

**En el calor de la noche **

**Seguro, probaras mi miel en tus labios **

**Lo haré mejor de los que nunca has soñado **

**Y el resto de tu vida será justo así **

Y acabaron juntas en el escenario, de nuevo, cantando la última parte de la canción:

**Así que escúchame, en ti confío **

**Siento magia cada vez que nos tocamos **

**Te prometo ante los cielos mi lealtad**

**Esta noche a ti, cariño, hago mi declaración de amor **

**Así que escúchame, en ti confío **

**No lo sabes, no lo sabes **

**Te prometo ante los cielos mi lealtad**

**Te lo juro a ti, cariño mío **

**Así que escúchame, en ti confío **

**(Ooh) Te prometo ante los cielos mi lealtad…**

Los clientes habían enloquecido, aquella había sido una actuación completamente épica, les costó volver hacia donde estaban las dos hermanas, porque todo el mundo trataba de pararlas para pedirles un baile, el teléfono, o cualquier cosa.

- Bueno, tenemos ganadoras de la noche de karaoke de fin de año – dijo el dueño del local, haciendo que un foco iluminase, especialmente, a las tres chicas – Cuando queráis podéis venir a recoger la copa de ganadoras.

- Te lo dije, os íbamos a ganar – bromeó Rachel, cuando llegó donde estaba Quinn.

- Normal, con esa actuación… - contestó completamente acalorada - ¿La habíais ensayado o qué?

Rachel negó con la cabeza, mientras sonreía divertida, y le preguntaba a su chica.

- ¿Te ha gustado? – la Diva no dudó en clavar su mirada en la de la rubia.

- Bu…yo…no… sé… sí, mucho – afirmó roja como un tomate.

- ¿Quinn qué te pasa? – preguntó Rachel sorprendida, ante el comportamiento de su chica.

- ¿Quieres venir a dormir conmigo al motel esta noche? – le preguntó casi sin pensar.

- ¡Wow! – exclamó Rachel – Sí que te ha gustado, sí…

- No es lo que parece… - seguía costándole hablar.

- Pues que pena – puso morritos.

- ¿Tú quieres que…?

- Hagamos una cosa, si te parece bien, cuando acabe la fiesta, iré contigo al motel, y pasará lo que tenga que pasar, sin presiones.

- Te deseo mucho Rachel –admitió, estrechando las manos de su chica, con las suyas.

- Cariño – dijo poniendo una mano en la mejilla de Quinn – Tranquila, sin presiones, seguro que soy capaz de hacerte una declaración de amor, sin pasar a mayores.

- Te quiero mucho, Rach, de verdad –dijo abrazándola.

- Señoras, y señores, sorprendentemente, y después de haber tenido una de las mejores noches de karaoke que recuerdo, nos faltan cinco minutos tan sólo para la cuenta atrás – avisaba el animador de la fiesta – Así que no lo dudéis, coged a vuestra pareja, y no la soltéis, esta noche es especial.

- Sí, y a la mierda las que no tenemos pareja aquí – protestaba Santana.

- No tienes pareja, pero nos tienes a nosotras –decía Quinn, acercándose de nuevo al grupo.

- Sí claro, lleváis, algo así como cinco minutos haciéndoos mimitos… las cuatro, no hay derecho – seguía reclamando.

- ¡Qué tráfico había esta noche! ¡Me ha costado mucho llegar, perdón el retraso! – decía una voz muy familiar.

- ¿Brit? – se giró Santana, para observar a su chica, quién iba elegantemente vestida, y le sonreía. Ambas se abrazaron.

- Pensaba que no venías hasta mañana o pasado – comentó emocionada Santana.

- ¿Y perderme tu "Declaration of Love"? Ni soñarlo – bromeó.

- Pensaba que no llegabas – comentó Quinn, aliviada.

- Ya ves, y casi no lo hago – se lamentaba.

- ¿Tú sabías que Brit estaba de camino? – preguntó Santana completamente sorprendida.

- Claro, Brit y yo hablamos, y te quería dar una sorpresa – le sonrió a la latina - ¿O piensas que eres la única en tener el móvil de Brit?

Las tres parejas se abrazaron, y escucharon atentamente la cuenta atrás, abrazándose, y disfrutando del momento. Quinn y Rachel se besaron cuando la cuenta regresiva llegaba a su final. La rubia se maravillaba de su Diva, otra noche de festejo junto a ella, otra noche perfecta.

- Primer brindis del 2012 – levantó su cocktail Franny – Por mami, por que pronto acabe esta pesadilla y este año nos traiga sólo felicidad.

- Que así sea – brindaron todas las chicas.

- Segundo brindis del año – levantó su copa Quinn – Porque Russell se pudra en la cárcel.

- ¡Joder! ¡un sí rotundo a eso! – secundó Franny.

- Y el tercer brindis de la noche – dijo Laurel, con su copa levantada – Por nosotras seis, porque a pesar de las dificultades, somos la viva prueba de que el amor siempre gana.

- ¡Completamente de acuerdo! – exclamó Santana, besando a su chica.

- Siempre y cuando el tráfico lo permite – bromeó Rachel, haciendo reír a las otras cinco chicas.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**(Fin del capítulo 28)**

**Bueno, me retrase un poco ¡OH NO OTRA VEZ NO! :_( **

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, ha empezado tristón, y ha acabado con subidón y sorpresa. Comentad, please. Ha habido un poco de todos los personajes, Judy, Laurel, Franny, reacciones, cartas, confesiones, Faberry, Brittana. Os advierto que estáis todas encima de la montaña rusa, ahora viene la parte peligrosa. ¡Agarraos fuerte!**

**Canciones, en este capítulo ha habido más de lo habitual, tres canciones:**

**Brian Littrell – Grace of my Life (que cantan las hermanas a sus chicas) podéis escuchar la canción aquí: http: / youtu . be / LetotSLXT5E**

**Jennifer Lopez – Until It beats no more (otra de las hermanas) http: / youtu . be / qWIG5SFsJi0**

**Celine Dion - Declaration of love ("las tres morenas") http: / youtu . be / i4c8-5TNjaQ**

**Y ahora extras del fanfic:**

**Como no sé si conocéis mucho a Allison Mack, aquí os pongo un video de una actuación en vivo y en directo, donde canta una canción junto con un amigo suyo, cómo veréis no canta** **nada mal: http: / youtu . be / _BPNKyXglDQ **

**Y para las que aun no se familiarizan con la nueva pareja del fanfic, Franny y Laurel, aquí os dejo un video de ambas (Chloe y Lana en Smallville), creado por Amy5 http: / youtu . be / t3Bdck9cyxc**

**Por cierto la leyenda de la Rosa Cherokee, aparte de haber sido inspirada por un capítulo de Walking Dead, la información la saque de: **http: / solidaridad – gloria . blogspot . com . es / 2011 / 10 / el – camino – de – las – lagrimas – cherokee . html


	29. Chapter 29

29

Habían cambiado muchas cosas desde Navidad, en muy poco tiempo, sobretodo había habido una gran novedad, y es que el profesor Schuester le había pedido matrimonio a Emma, con la colaboración de todo New Directions.

Aquella semana tenían uno de los exámenes más importantes del curso, así que Quinn y Rachel habían quedado para estudiar juntas en la biblioteca, "estudiar juntas" también hubiera implicado un momento de soledad compartida, en horario escolar, si no hubiese sido, porque Tina se había auto invitado. Parecía una bloqueadora profesional, ya que en los últimos tiempos, siempre solía conseguir que Quinn y Rachel no pudieran compartir momentos a solas en el instituto, a veces auto invitándose, y otras veces, simplemente chocando con ellas en el pasillo, cuando las chicas se dirigían a algún aula vacía.

Las tres estaban concentradas en los libros, salvo por las miradas que se regalaban de tanto en tanto Rachel y Quinn, ambas se sonreían. Habían estado así desde hacía dos semanas, la noche de Fin de Año, después de la fiesta, era lo que les hacía sonreír, o simplemente querer reír a carcajadas. Recordar, como habían querido llegar a más aquella noche, como ambas estaban histéricas por lo que iba a ocurrir, Quinn había ido un momento a acabar de asearse, y cuando había regresado, se había encontrado a Rachel profundamente dormida. Ninguna de las dos se lo habían tomado a mal, si no todo lo contrario, ambas reían al recordar aquello.

Fueron interrumpidas por Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes, Santana y Brittany que entraban en la biblioteca cantando, y bailando, haciéndolas participes también a ellas. La semana "Michael" había comenzado oficialmente.

Ni las Trouble Tones, ni Rachel habían podido cantar las canciones de todo un Dios de la música, como era Michael Jackson, así que aquella era su gran oportunidad. Dado el gran éxito que habían tenido en las locales, habían decidido que cantarían también algunas canciones de Michael Jackson, para las regionales.

Aquella tarde todos se reunieron para hablar sobre el tema de las regionales, estaban en la cafetería de siempre, en su mesa de siempre.

Blaine estaba realmente animado sobre el tema.

- Vamos, vuestro recuerdo favorito de Michael Jackson – les preguntó a todos.

- Cuando tenía un año, mi madre me enseño un video de su especial de Motown, y cuando hizo el moonwalk por el escenario, por primera vez en la historia, pronuncié mis primeras palabras – explicaba Artie - ¡Demonios!

- Tengo con el rey del Pop, una gran deuda de gratitud – afirmaba Kurt – El fue el primero en poner lentejuelas en las chaquetas militares, mucho antes que Kurt Hummel las hiciera icónicas.

- Tengo que ser honesta, nunca lo entendí – comentó Rachel, entrando en la conversación, y sorprendiendo a todos – Creo que es un cantante increíble, pero jamás entendí realmente de que iba.

- Rachel, él fue el mejor amigo de Lizza Minelli y Elizabeth Taylor – comentó Kurt, no gustándole la opinión dada por Rachel.

- No, a ver… sólo digo que nunca me he sentido conectada de la misma manera en que lo he estado con Barbra.

- Te tiraría mi mocca en la cara, pero no te quemaría lo suficiente - la criticó, amenazándola, mientras la miraba intensamente Santana.

- ¡Ey latina! - saltó Quinn – Deja en paz a mi novia, si no le gusta como a los demás, está en su pleno derecho. A ti tampoco te acaba de gustar Barbra, y es igualmente un icono en la música, como lo es Michael. Antes de tirarle el mocca a ella, me lo tendrás que tirar a mí, y no creo que eso sea lo que más te convenga en estos momentos – le amenazó.

- ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! – exclamó Santana, sabía que se había pasado y no sabía ni siquiera, como pedir disculpas, porque sinceramente, no era lo suyo.

- ¡Qué pare la violencia! – exigió Brittany.

- Venga no os peléis – pidió Rachel – Ya que todos estáis tan emocionados con él, no tengo ningún inconveniente en que cantemos sus canciones en las regionales.

- Una gran idea – dio su brazo a torcer Santana, sonriéndole.

Quinn cogió la mano de la Diva y la besó, levantando los "ohhhh" entre todos sus compañeros, que a pesar de estar acostumbrándose a las muestras de cariño entre ambas, seguían pareciéndoles sorprendentes, pero a la vez muy dulce.

- Bueno, tal vez no es la mejor idea – comentó Sebastian, haciendo su aparición para molestar a New Directions - Hola, Blaine. Hola a todos los demás.

- ¿Acaso vive aquí o algo? En serio, siempre estás aquí – Kurt estaba realmente molesto.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué piensas que no es una buena idea? - preguntó Sam.

- Porque nosotros haremos a MJ para las regionales. Veréis, a los Warblers nos sacaron para la primera posición, tan pronto escuché cual era vuestro plan, cambié la lista de canciones en consecuencia – sonrió victorioso.

- Disculpa, pero tú… como... ¿cómo lo supiste? – preguntó Rachel enfadada, dejando su café encima de la mesa de malos modos.

- Blaine me lo dijo esta mañana – fue su respuesta - Sólo lo he llamado para preguntar cómo limpiar una mancha de vino tinto de mi chaqueta y él no paraba de hablar de ello – explicó mirando a Blaine y a Kurt.

Todos miraban desagradablemente sorprendidos a su compañero de grupo.

- Debí haberlo mencionado – fue la única disculpa de Blaine.

- ¿Con qué frecuencia habláis? – preguntó Kurt muy molesto, ni siquiera sabía que su chico hablara con Sebastian.

El miembro de los Warbles se rió descaradamente de Kurt.

- Dios, hola, Kurt. No te había reconocido. Por una vez llevas ropas masculinas – comentó muy insoportable, molestando a Kurt.

- Muy bien, mocoso – se levantó Santana hecha una furia - Creo que es hora de que te enseñe algo de hospitalidad de Lima.

- A menos que quieras unirte a tus parientes en la cárcel – miró descaradamente a Quinn, lo que provocó aun más la indignación de sus compañeros - … probablemente esa no sea la mejor de las ideas. Ya ves, mi padre es algo así como lo que tú llamas un fiscal del estado. Pero si tenías una piñata que quisieras entregar, apuesto a que podría asegurarse de que les llegue – finalmente les advirtió - Bien, así que esto es lo que tenéis que saber. Ahora yo soy el capitán de los Warblers, y estoy cansado de jugar limpio.

Sin esperárselo recibió un puñetazo en su mejilla derecha de parte de Sam.

- ¿Estás loco? – preguntó Sebastian, tocándose la cara - ¿No te acaba de quedar clara mi advertencia?

- Tomate tú, esta advertencia, seriamente, cómo se te ocurra, volver a meterte con Kurt, Santana, Quinn o cualquier otro miembro del Glee Club, ni siquiera podrás quejarte a tu papaíto, porque tu habilidad de hablar, quedará bastante afectada.

- ¿El rubito es un matón? – se rió Sebastian.

- Para Sam – le pidió Rachel, interponiéndose entre su amigo, y su enemigo. No era el comportamiento habitual de su amigo, aunque sabía perfectamente que aquel chico lo había enfurecido, al mencionar lo de los familiares en la cárcel, y también creyéndose superior a Kurt, pero no podía permitir que llegase la sangre al rio, menos en aquel lugar – No nos importa que utilicéis canciones de Michael incluso si lo hacéis no nos podríais superar.

- Os vamos a patear el trasero en el escenario – dijo Quinn, situándose al lado de su novia.

x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

La mañana del día siguiente había llegado, se hallaba en mitad del examen, nerviosa, intentando contestar adecuadamente a cada una de las preguntas, cuando vio asomarse en la puerta a April y a Franny.

El profesor de historia salió del aula, para hablar un segundo con las dos mujeres. Quinn comenzó a estar cada vez más angustiada, miró a Rachel, y su cara reflejaba la misma confusión e incertidumbre que ella. Santana a su otro lado, también parecía estar poniéndose nerviosa por segundos. Desde luego, no era normal, que las dos mujeres aparecieran allí, en mitad del examen, en horario escolar.

Ninguna de las tres podía seguir con el examen, su mirada se fijaba en las dos rubias que hablaban en esos momentos con el profesor, quién volvió a entrar en el aula.

- Señorita Fabray – le llamó finalmente el profesor – Tiene permiso para abandonar el aula, su familia quiere hablar con usted.

Quinn se levantó de la silla, le temblaban las piernas, no sabía que iban a decirle, pero la cara de ambas no reflejaba nada bueno. Su camino fue interrumpido por la Diva, quién le cogió de la mano. Ambas se miraron un instante, Quinn sabía que Rachel estaba intentando mostrarle todo su apoyo.

Finalmente acabó saliendo del aula.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó sin más.

April le dio la mano, y se alejaron un poco más del aula.

- Veras Quinn – comenzó su tía – Tal vez podríamos habernos esperado, pero creímos conveniente decírtelo ahora.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- inquirió buscando la respuesta en su hermana.

- Russell ha despertado - dijo finalmente Franny.

- ¿Cuándo ha sido? – su corazón estaba latiendo más rápido de lo normal.

- Esta noche, de madrugada, nos avisaron esta mañana – explicó April- Creemos que debemos seguir unas medidas de precaución.

- Creo que lo mejor que se puede hacer, es que como hoy es viernes – explicó Franny a su hermana – Te vayas fuera el fin de semana.

- Le he pedido a Shelby que se vaya también – confirmó triste April.

- Tiene que volver a Nueva York, no podemos permitir arriesgar a Beth – dijo de repente muy alterada Quinn.

- Tranquila, Shelby está esperando que acaben las clases, para que puedas ver a la pequeña antes que se vayan esta noche, si quieres puedes irte con ella el fin de semana – explicó April triste.

- No, me tengo que quedar aquí –dijo Quinn segura - ¿Qué pasa con Rach? ¿Qué pasa con vosotras? No os puedo dejar – los nervios se habían apoderado de ella.

Sin darse cuenta el examen había acabado, y Rachel salía corriendo del aula a buscarlas, seguida por Santana.

- Cariño ¿Qué ha pasado? – le preguntó nada más llegar a donde estaban las tres Rhodes.

- Russell ha despertado – dijo dejándose abrazar – Quieren que me vaya el fin de semana – explicó señalando a las mujeres – Para ir sobre seguro.

- Iré contigo – confirmó Rachel – Me voy contigo, no voy a abandonarte.

- No sé si debería irme – volvió a repetirle a April.

- Cielo, vete, no nos va a pasar nada ni a mí, ni a Franny, él no sabe que estamos aquí, pero sí que sabe que tú estás.

- Iros Rachel y tú – dijo Santana, quién había estado escuchando en silencio, hasta ese momento.

- Tenemos que ir a despedirnos de Shelby y Beth, vuelven a Nueva York esta misma noche, hasta que todo esto pase – explicó Quinn, mirando a Rachel, demostrándole toda la tristeza que sentía dentro.

La Diva no dudo en abrazarla, de nuevo, con todo su cariño.

- Shh, cielo, tranquila, todas son medidas preventivas, lo más seguro es que no ocurra nada malo, todo va a salir bien.

- Rachel tiene razón – corroboró Franny – Os quitamos a Beth y a ti de en medio, pero sólo es de un modo preventivo, no quiere decir que vaya a pasar nada.

- ¿Seguro que no tienes otros planes Rach? – le consultó Quinn, con el corazón en la mano.

- Cielo, no existe nada para mí, nada que no seas tú, nos iremos, así mis padres también pueden trabajar en el caso, tranquilamente – trató de serenarla.

- Yo le diré al señor Schuester lo que ha ocurrido – se ofreció Santana – Así vosotras podéis pasar más tiempo con Shelby y Beth.

- Gracias Santana – la abrazó Quinn.

- Esta noche la pasas con Laurel y conmigo en el apartamento – planteó Franny, y mañana pasas a recoger a Rachel, te dejaré mi coche.

- No, esta noche la paso en mi habitación de motel – contestó Quinn, sacando fuerzas de donde no las había – Ese cabrón no va volver a poner mi vida patas arriba. Suficiente es con que me voy este fin de semana.

- Pero Quinn… - protestó April.

- Ni pero, ni nada… - contestó severa – Voy a estar en mi habitación de motel, tenemos claro que lo que estamos haciendo son medidas preventivas, no va a ocurrir nada.

- Yo me quedo contigo – propuso Santana.

- Y ella se queda conmigo – Quinn le sonrió a su amiga, agradecida - Y mañana temprano paso a recoger a Rachel. April, no quiero tenerle miedo, nunca más – trató de hacerle ver.

- Lo sé, está bien, pero cualquier cosa sospechosa, tienes el teléfono de Franny y el mío, y el de la policía ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo, ahora iremos a ver a Shelby – dijo finalmente.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Nada más abrir la puerta del apartamento de Shelby, Quinn y la mujer se fundieron en un abrazo.

- He venido a despedirme de Beth – explicó separándose del abrazo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Sólo serán unos días Quinn – le explicó, la mujer – Sabes que tu tía sólo quiere protegeros.

- Lo sé, pero es triste, porque ahora volvía a ir todo bien – le expresó, entrando al salón junto con Rachel.

- Piénsalo de este modo, con este último "sacrificio", conseguiremos que pronto tu madre este fuera, y quién se pudrirá finalmente en la cárcel será Russell.

- Shelby tiene razón Quinn – le animó Rachel, tenía que estar a la altura, había llegado su momento, y debía estar el ciento diez por ciento con su chica.

- Lo sé, pero es duro – contestó triste - ¿Cómo lo llevas tú?- le preguntó a la mujer.

- ¿El qué? – por un momento se había perdido.

- Ya sabes, ahora te ves en la obligación de irte, ahora que habías recuperado a Rach, y bueno, también tienes a mi tía – se preocupó.

- Sé que os volveré a ver como mucho en un par de meses – le explicó – Es duro separarme de mi hija – dijo mirando a Rachel, quien comenzó a entender que aquella situación era más dura de lo que parecía – Y bueno… April – sonrió tristemente – Ella y yo…

- ¿Estáis juntas verdad? – Rachel no podía evitar por más tiempo esa pregunta – Quiero decir, pasasteis la Noche Vieja en New York.

Shelby se sonrojó, no había necesidad de contestar aquello con palabras, aun así lo hizo.

- April es una mujer muy especial, es sencillo sentirse especial a su lado.

- Mi tía te quiere- manifestó Quinn – No es que la conozca desde hace mucho, pero creo que hacéis muy buena pareja, y ella se preocupa mucho por ti también.

Después de estar hablando un rato más con Shelby, el nefasto momento había llegado, la pequeña Beth estaba durmiendo en su cunita, y Quinn no había querido despertarla, seria aun más doloroso para ella, si la pequeña le hiciese uno de sus mimos.

Miró a Rachel, quién no perdía ojo de su novia.

- ¿Puedes entrar conmigo a la habitación, por favor? – no era una pregunta, era una súplica, no quería estar sola.

Ambas entraron en la habitación, la pequeña Beth dormía en su cunita, Quinn comenzó a llorar, y Rachel la abrazó delicadamente.

- No llores cielo, volverás a verla muy pronto.

- No sé qué decirle, la tengo delante, y no tengo ni idea de que decirle – se arrepentía, por su incapacidad por encontrar las palabras más adecuadas, se le podía notar en el rostro su frustración.

- No hace falta que digas nada, cántale, expresa lo que sientes, ella sabrá lo que la llegas a querer.

- Ahora lo veo todo muy oscuro- explicó.

- Simplemente, cántale lo que sientas – volvió a animarla – quizá eso también te vaya bien a ti.

- Está bien – a pesar de su respuesta, estaba poco convencida.

x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Quinn se acercó a la cuna de la pequeña Beth, que dormía profundamente, ajena a todo lo que se estaba viviendo a su alrededor. Nada más verla allí, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Qué pasaba si no podía ofrecerle una vida normal?, ¿Y si no ganaban el juicio?, ¿Qué haría para protegerla de Russell?

Su voz sonaba desgarradora, mientras comenzaba a cantar la canción.

**Mirarte dormir por tanto tiempo**

**Sabiendo que nunca más podré volver sol a la lluvia.**

**Te he dado todo lo que soy**

**Ahora permanezco aquí demasiado asustada para tomar tu mano.**

**Con miedo quizás te despiertes para ver**

**Al monstruo que se tuvo que ir**

Ella misma se sentía un monstruo, ¿cómo había permitido que aquella niña tuviera que vivir la pesadilla que era su vida en aquellos momentos? Jamás tuvo que acercarse a Shelby, se sentía tremendamente egoísta.

**Porque tú ves el refugio en la tormenta**

**Resistiendo al viento para mantenerte cálida**

**Eres todo para mí**

**Por eso es que debo irme**

**Así que duerme bien, mi ángel**

**Bajo la ceniza y las mentiras**

**Algo que alguna vez fue hermoso ahora muere aquí**

**Y las lágrimas arden en mis ojos**

**Mientras te sientas allí sola** – su mirada se dirigió hacia Rachel, quien lloraba en silencio, e intentando que Quinn no lo notará, aunque era imposible.

**Sólo quiero volver a casa**

¿Era demasiado pedir? Volver a casa con su hermana, con su madre, con Rachel, con Beth, y con todos los demás, olvidarse de una vez de aquella pesadilla, que se estaba haciendo cada vez más real.

**Pero tú ves el refugio en la tormenta**

**Resistiendo al viento para mantenerte cálida**

**Eras todo para mí**

**Por eso es que debo irme**

**Así que duerme bien, mi ángel**

**Duerme bien, mi ángel**

**Lo siento**

**Lo siento**

**Lo siento**

**Lo siento**

El dolor la estaba desgarrando por dentro, como si de un monstruo de pesadilla se tratase, arrancándole todo lo bueno que tenía dentro.

**Tú ves el refugio en la tormenta**

**Resistiendo al viento para mantenerte cálido**

**Eras todo para mí**

**Por eso es que**

**Tú ves el refugio en la tormenta**

**Resistiendo al viento para mantenerte cálida**

**Eres todo para mí**

**Por eso es que debo irme**

**Así que duerme bien, mi ángel**

**Duerme bien, mi ángel**

No lo pudo resistir, salió de allí corriendo, sin despedirse de Shelby, sin despedirse de nadie.

x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Rachel salió corriendo detrás de ella, bajando las escaleras de aquel edificio a toda velocidad.

Quinn permanecía a la salida del edificio, con la cabeza baja, temblando. Rachel no lo dudo y la abrazó, realmente la situación le estaba viniendo grande, pero debía estar allí, se maldijo por no tener la fortaleza de Laurel, pero se propuso conseguir ser lo mejor que podía.

- Cariño, no llores más, todo va a salir bien.

- Y una mierda Rachel. Me he estado engañando, no va a salir bien – estaba llena de furia, y su expresión no era tan sólo con palabras, también con movimientos de sus brazos.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó sorprendida, ante tal arranque de rabia.

- Durante estos meses, he sentido que lo que me ocurrió parecía haberle pasado a otro, pero no, fue a mí Rach, fue a mí, y él ahora vuelve a estar despierto, sabiendo perfectamente lo que me hizo. No sé cómo voy a afrontar esto, justo en el momento que más necesito serlo, me doy cuenta de que no soy fuerte. Estoy asustada, asustada por lo que le pueda pasar a las personas que quiero, asustada por lo que me pueda pasar a mí.

- Lo sé, ¿quién en tu lugar no estaría asustada? –le preguntó tiernamente – Pero has superado tantas cosas, el valor no es la ausencia de miedo, es saber enfrentarte a él, y en eso eres una maestra, eres muy valiente Quinn. Y no estás sola, me tienes a mí, no sé cómo conseguir solucionar las cosas, no soy experta en nada, pero debes saber, que estoy a tu lado.

Quinn la abrazó con ternura, y beso su pelo.

- Me moriría si no te tuviese, o me tendrían que encerrar en un manicomio, no sé qué sería de mí – le aseguró aun con Rachel entre sus brazos.

- Permíteme que este fin de semana te haga olvidarlo todo – le suplicó – Sabes lo que eso significa… pero debes confiar en mí, debes hacerlo Quinn, necesito borrar cada maldito recuerdo que tengas, necesito curar cada herida, demostrándote lo que siento por ti.

- Estoy preparada Rachel, este fin de semana nos olvidaremos de toda la mierda que nos rodea, y permitiremos que el amor haga el resto ¿te parece bien? – preguntó secándose las lagrimas.

- Me parece perfecto – le sonrió.

- ¿De veras? – preguntó extrañada, pero feliz, al ver que su chica comenzaba a encontrarse un poco mejor.

- Claro que sí Rachel, te quiero, quiero que seamos una pareja normal, aunque vivamos todo esto.

- Nos hará más fuertes.

- Eres la mejor – dijo besándole tiernamente, aun tenía lagrimas en sus ojos, pero una sonrisa se comenzaba a dibujar en su rostro, mientras compartía besos con su chica – Bueno, vámonos, Santana debe estar esperándome en el motel.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Allí estaban en el motel, pero Santana no estaba sola, Sam estaba con ella.

- Hola – dijo el chico abrazando a Quinn, quién se dejó abrazar por los fuertes brazos de su amigo – Mike quería venir, pero no ha podido, sus padres querían que cenase con ellos – disculpó a su amigo.

- Bueno, no os preocupéis tanto por mí – sonrió de medio lado – Estoy bien.

- Estamos contigo, todos, Artie y Mike cantaron en clase "Scream" de MJ, dedicada a ti, ojala los hubieras podido ver – explicó Santana.

- Sé que sois mi familia – dijo Quinn abrazando a Santana - Es tarde Rach, deberías ir a descansar – miró a la Diva, quién la miró confusa.

- No hace falta que…

- Enserio Rach, insisto, es lo mejor, Sam está aquí, así que volved los dos juntos, son más de las doce, no quiero problemas con los Berry – bromeó.

- Ellos lo comprenderán – trataba de explicar Rachel.

- Sí, lo comprenderán, pero se preocuparan muchísimo, es mejor que estés en casa pronto.

- ¿Estarás bien? – preguntó preocupadísima, realmente no se quería ir de allí, no quería abandonar a la rubia, aunque sabía que tenía razón, a pesar de que sus padres supieran que estaba con ella, ya que con anterioridad, aquella tarde, la propia Quinn los había llamado, para pedirles si podían escaparse lejos de Lima ese fin de semana, y descubrir que en parte aquello había sido planeado por Hiram, no era buen momento para estar lejos de casa, quería demostrar que era responsable.

- Claro, esta noche Santana es mi niñera – sonrío.

- En serio, si quieres que nos quedemos – insistió Sam.

- Sam llévala a casa, suficiente habéis hecho ya por mí, los tres, no quiero que haya más problemas por mi culpa.

- De acuerdo, yo la llevare sana y salva a casa –le sonrió el chico abiertamente - Pero tus problemas son los nuestros, por eso somos casi hermanos.

Quinn abrazó a Rachel, con todo su cariño.

- Nos vemos mañana, cielo - cada vez que la llamaba de ese modo Rachel, se derretía, podría llegar al fin del mundo, sólo para escuchar la dulce voz de Quinn llamándola de ese modo – No te preocupes, descansa – le besó en su mejilla, le sostuvo la mano y volvió a darle un beso en la palma de su mano – Todo irá bien.

- Todo irá bien – repitió con una sonrisa – Santana, por favor, cuídala ¿vale?

- Claro que sí, enana, mañana por la mañana te la llevo a casita y así os podéis escapar las dos de huida romántica – trató de bromear.

Después de más despedidas, y besos, Sam y Rachel se metieron en el coche de Rachel, pero esta vez era Sam el que lo conducía. Rachel no se lo pensó dos veces y bajó la ventanilla del coche, para gritar.

- ¡Te amo Quinn!

La rubia sólo sonrió, sonrojada, no estaban solos en el aparcamiento, y aquello le había pillado desprevenida, aun así su mirada lo decía todo, y la Diva quedó completamente convencida de que su amor era correspondido.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

A media noche, sonó su móvil, notificándole que había recibido un mensaje, sonrió porque sabía perfectamente quién era.

Miró su móvil y allí estaba un mensaje de su Diva.

"Mira mi myspace"

Se extrañó de aquel mensaje, pero enseguida, y tratando de no despertar a Santana, cogió su portátil, y volvió a la cama, para ver desde allí a que se refería Rachel.

La morena había subido un video con una canción, lo que hizo sonreír aun más a la rubia, ya que debía haberla grabado después de despedirse de ella. Mientras el video cargaba, no pudo dejar de pensar que su novia se arrepentía de haberla dejado allí, pero desde luego, era lo que debía hacer, además, aunque las cosas se hubiesen puesto muy melodramáticas, tal vez tan sólo estaban todos un poco paranoicos, no había razón para pensar que algo malo fuese a ocurrir aquella noche.

Como siempre que Rachel subía un video, todos los detalles estaban perfectamente cuidados, y la Diva estaba más que preciosa.

La canción comenzó:

**Este es un mundo loco **

**Estos pueden ser días de soledad **

**La mayoría de las veces **

**Es difícil saber quién está de tu lado **

**¿En quién se puede realmente confiar? **

**¿A quién conoces realmente?**

**¿Hay alguien ahí fuera **

**qué puede hacerte sentir menos sola? **

**A veces simplemente no puedes hacerlo tu sola**

**Si necesitas un lugar hacia donde correr **

**Si necesitas un hombro sobre el que llorar **

**Siempre seré tu amiga**

**Si necesitas refugiarte de la lluvia **

**Cuando necesites a alguien que cure tu dolor **

**Yo estaré allí una y otra vez **

**Cuando necesites a alguien que te quiera **

**Aquí estoy**

**Si tienes sueños rotos **

**ponlos sobre mí **

**Seré la única que los entienda**

**Así que toma mi mano **

**Si alcanzas el vacío **

**sabes que haré mi mayor esfuerzo**

**para llenarlo con todo el amor **

**Que puede mostrarle a alguien **

**Te prometo que nunca caminarás sola**

**Si necesitas un lugar hacia donde correr **

**Si necesitas un hombro sobre el que llorar **

**Siempre seré tu amiga**

**Si necesitas refugiarte de la lluvia **

**Cuando necesites a alguien que cure tu dolor **

**Yo estaré allí una y otra vez **

**Cuando necesites a alguien que te quiera **

**Aquí estoy**

**Todos necesitamos a alguien que **

**Mantenga el corazón y el alma en dos **

**Si necesitas un lugar hacia donde correr **

**Si necesitas un hombro sobre el que llorar **

**Siempre seré tu amiga**

**Si necesitas refugiarte de la lluvia **

**Cuando necesites a alguien que cure tu dolor **

**Yo estaré allí una y otra vez **

**Cuando necesites a alguien que te quiera **

**Aquí estoy**

La canción acabó con Rachel guiñando un ojo, estaba claro que aunque el video era de perfil público, la actuación, aquel guiño y aquel mensaje, eran sólo para ella. Sin darse cuenta, se había pasado toda la canción llorando de emoción. Podía entender porque alguien se enamoraría de April, o de Franny, o incluso de la casi hermana que tenía frente a ella, durmiendo a pierna suelta, ¿pero cómo alguien tan absolutamente maravillosa como Rachel Berry había podido enamorarse de aquella manera de ella?

Decidió escribirle un mensaje por WhatsApp.

"_Es increíble, cómo consigues hacer que me sienta protegida entre tus brazos, incluso cuando no estás presente. Q_"

_"Supongo que eso quiere decir que te ha gustado el video ¿no?. R"_

_"Ha sido increíble. Eres un ángel. Q"_

_"No soy tan especial. R"_

_"Para ser un ángel no hace falta ni tener alas, ni llevar una aureola en la cabeza. Tú eres el ser más especial que hay en mi vida, y con eso, el talento que tienes y lo mucho que te amo, eres mi ángel preferida. Q"_

_"Eso viniendo de ti es extraordinario. Tú también eres mi ángel. Por cierto… ¿se nota que me he sonrojado?. R"_

Quinn decidió ser un poco traviesa, así que sin muchos titubeos, le escribió.

_"Un poco bastante, jajaja. Q"_

_"No te rías, mala. R"_

_"Rach, las niñas buenas ya deberían estar durmiendo. Q"_

_"Es que tengo muchas ganas de que llegue mañana. R"_

_"Yo también, este fin de semana pienso cumplir todos tus deseos. Siempre y cuando descanses, y esta noche sueñes conmigo. Q"_

_"¿No sé supone que se debe soñar con los angelitos? R" _

Ahí le había pillado, pero no se dejaría vencer en aquel juego tan fácilmente.

_"Claro, por eso, soy tu ángel, sueñas conmigo. Q"_

_"En mis sueños eres un poco traviesa, no creo que entres en la categoría de "angelito". R"_

Ahora la que estaba completamente sonrojada era ella.

_"Rachel ve a dormir. Q"_

_"Uy ahora la que se ha sonrojado has sido tú. Jaja. R"_

_"Buenas noches, cariño, es tarde, y seguro que quieres estar descansada. Te quiero mucho. Q"_

_"Buenas noches mi ángel, no te preocupes yo soñaré contigo, y mañana tempranito nos vemos. ¡Qué ganas de estar contigo, amor!. R"_

_"Yo también tengo muchas ganas de estar contigo, y también de abrazarte y que me abraces. Buenas noches. Q"_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Aquella mañana se había levantado de muy buen humor, ver a su chica desde temprano, y pasar el fin de semana con ella en una casita que el propio Hiram había conseguido alquilar, lo cual demostraba que su familia apoyaba al cien por cien, su relación con Quinn, no podía ponerle de mejor humor.

Se metió en el baño, y se arregló con sus rutinas habituales, sin saltarse ninguna, pero aun con más esmero, quería estar guapa y "apetecible" para su chica. Aquellos mensajes por la noche, le habían dejado absolutamente claro, que la rubia comenzaba a estar preparada para dar un paso más en su relación.

Bajó las escaleras, cantando y casi bailando para tomar su desayuno. Realmente, no podía estar más feliz.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, el panorama la paralizó. El padre de Santana, junto con Hiram estaban en la puerta, saliendo de allí corriendo, ni siquiera le saludaron. Santana, Sam, y Leroy, estaban sentados a la mesa, con la mirada triste, vacía e incluso perdida.

- Tengo que ir a ver a… - empezó a decir Leroy, cuando vio a Rachel entrar.

- Vaya señor Berry, yo me encargó de esto – propuso Sam mirando a Rachel, serio, decidido, levantándose de la mesa.

- Sí, nosotros nos encargamos – se levantó también de la silla Santana.

- Gracias chicos. Rachel, cariño, te veo luego – expresó Leroy, sin más, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – preguntó muy preocupada, toda la alegría que tenía varios minutos atrás, estaba desapareciendo, y se estaba transformando en pura y profunda ansiedad.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**(Fin del capítulo 29)**

**OH DIOS MIO! Os avise, hay muchas curvas en esta montaña rusa, y quedan aún muchas más.**

**¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Qué estará pasando? Hagan sus apuestas, se aceptan apuestas.**

**Ha habido dos canciones en este capítulo.**

**La canción que canta Quinn a Beth: **

**We are the fallen – Sleep well, my angel = http: / youtu . be / qhYUnEHHHi8**

**La canción que canta Rachel a Quinn:**

**Leona Lewis - Here I am = http: / youtu . be / ENfsQBfeo78**

**_Como siempre, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, me alegra que os gustase el capítulo 28, y espero que este, aunque un poco menos tranquilo, también os guste._**

**Pao Vargas : Es complicado que Quinn pudiese entrar el año celebrándolo de una manera especial, cuando Rachel va y se queda dormida jejeje.**

**Darkhannock : No sabes cuan cruel puedo ser, pobrecitas mis niñas que me sabe mal escribir situaciones donde sufran, pero "The show must go on" LOL Es que Brit tenía que aparecer tarde o temprano, ahí las dos parejitas y Santana muerta asco no podía ser jaja**

**Achele-love-4ever : Bueno esta vez sólo han sido cuatro días que conste, es que mi vida es un jaleo, que el viernes que viene me voy a London, y no paro quieta con los preparativos.**

**spyireland : Me alegro mucho que te gustase, y bueno, yo también rezo para que Judy consiga salir pronto de esa cárcel.**

**GleekBy : Era un capítulo lleno de amor, para dar paso a lo "peliagudo", Brittana tiene que estar presente, a veces andan un poquito ausentes, pero adoro Brittana (bueno yo en realidad me pedí a Santana para Navidad, pero ya que Papa Noel no me hizo caso, mientras que vuelven las próximas Navidades, se la presto a Brittany, que sé que ella me la cuida jajaja) **

**LionQuinnF : Gracias por comentar, sí bueno… Brit y sus entradas triunfales, es bailarína, tiene el poder de sorprender, fluyendo por sus venas.**

**gbrujndl : Uy a ver, vayamos por partes, sí la familia Rhodes mola mucho. Que digo yo… ¿Brit y Santana sobraban? ¿Por qué? Sí estaban pasando noche vieja entre amigas, además, dejo ver en ese capítulo que Santana y Brittany conocían a Franny con anterioridad, en una época pasada en sus vidas, por lo tanto también hay vinculo amistoso entre ellas. Shelby y April ¿eh? Debían pasar la Noche Vieja en New York, New York, pero ya sabes, conociéndose, sin ninguna sobrina o amiga, que pudiera interrumpir LOL.**

**Por favor, seguid comentando, vuestros comentarios son el aliento de mis capítulos, así que comentad, bueno, malo (siempre y cuando sea constructivo). **

**Saludos, y hasta el siguiente, que espero que pueda ser el martes.**


	30. Chapter 30

30

El rostro de Santana y Sam reflejaba el más puro sufrimiento, y poco a poco aquella tristeza de ambos, también se iba apoderando de Rachel, quien esperaba una confesión que no llegaba.

Santana volvía a sentarse en la silla, que poco tiempo antes ocupaba, no tenía fuerzas.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – inquiría Rachel, cada vez más alterada, necesitaba obtener una respuesta a aquella pregunta, Quinn debería haberla ido a recoger aquella mañana y no había rastro de ella.

- Rachel veras… - dijo Santana, tratando de hablar, pero le temblaba la voz, era incapaz de pronunciar más palabras de las que ya había pronunciado.

- Permíteme que sea yo, Santana – insistía Sam, poniendo una mano en el hombro de la latina, quién lo miró desconsolada.

- ¿Sam? ¿Dónde está Quinn? – preguntaba Rachel, a cada segundo que pasaba más desesperada.

- Siéntate – le pidió, tratando de mantenerla un poco más tranquila.

- ¡NO, NO ME SIENTO! – aquello estaba siendo cada vez más doloroso - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué no está aquí? – de repente abrió los ojos de par en par, después de que una idea, hubiese cruzado por su mente - ¿Ha huido?

- Rach… Rachel – decía Sam, buscando las palabras correctas, no quería hacer sufrir a su casi hermana, pero estaba claro que no había manera de afrontar aquello sin dolor.

- Sam, sea, lo que sea, dilo, por favor – aquellas palabras sonaron a suplica.

- Quinn está en el hospital, por eso tu padre y el padre de Santana han salido corriendo – trataba de organizar cada una de aquellas palabras, con cierto sentido.

- ¿Cómo que Quinn está en el hospital? – sonaba completamente incrédula.

- Ayer noche, le llamaron al móvil, y para no despertar a Santana salió fuera de la habitación, Santana trató de ir con ella, pero ella le dijo que no pasaba nada, que era Shelby, después se oyó un coche quemando ruedas, y unos disparos.

- Cuando me levante de la cama, ya era tarde, de eso hace un par de horas – explicaba la latina, mientras que Rachel se daba la vuelta, dándoles las espalda a ambos, se miraba el reloj, se dirigía a arreglar unos vasos que había en la pica, todo en terrorífico silencio.

Santana y Sam esperaban la reacción de la morena, sumidos en aquella mortífera situación.

De repente Rachel habló, con lágrimas en su voz.

- Por favor, decidme que no es cierto, decidme que no es cierto, os lo suplico – ni siquiera había mirado a sus amigos mientras que hablaba, su cuerpo temblaba sin poder frenarlo.

Santana no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara, Sam se quedaba de pie, sin saber que decir, mirando a Rachel, quién violentamente se giró, se dirigió hacia él, y comenzó a golpearlo fuertemente con sus puños.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me tuviste que traer aquí? – cada pregunta era un incontable numero de golpes en el pecho del chico – ¡Yo debía estar con ella! – Y de nuevo golpes, que el chico aguantaba en silencio, abrazando a la chica, lo que permitía más facilidad a la Diva para golpearle, pero a él no le importaba, Sam sabía que debía permanecer ahí, en ese ataque de locura de Rachel – ¿ME OYES? ¡Yo debía estar con ella! – Después de golpearle otra vez, ya no pudo más, las lagrimas y los sollozos se habían apoderado de ella, ambos habían caído al suelo, donde Sam la tenía abrazada, hecha un ovillo, sólo un hilo de voz sonaba de la voz de la Diva - ¿Por qué? –era la pregunta que se repetía en el último minuto, entre los lloros y lamentos.

Santana no se lo pensó más, y se agachó para abrazarla ella por detrás, los tres amigos se abrazaban, mientras trataban de calmarse, Sam beso en repetidas ocasiones el pelo de Rachel, para tratar de serenarla, mientras ella se abrazaba fuertemente a él.

El timbre de la casa sonó, pero Rachel no tenía ni fuerzas para levantarse, así que Sam se quedó allí, en la misma posición abrazándola.

- Ya voy yo – se ofreció Santana, levantándose, y secándose las lágrimas, que aun corrían por su rostro, con las mangas de su camiseta.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, y casi sin tiempo de abrirla, unos brazos se fundieron con ella, envolviéndola, en un protector abrazo.

- ¿Cielo como estas? – preguntó Brittany, quien, obviamente, era quien rodeaba con sus brazos a su chica – Hemos venido lo más rápido que hemos podido – explicó, permitiéndole el paso a Kurt, quién estaba detrás de la rubia.

- Kurt… - dijo Santana, cuando Brittany la soltó.

Esta vez fue el Divo quién la abrazó.

- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Kurt.

Santana señaló la cocina, y Kurt fue corriendo a abrazar a su amiga, que se levantaba a duras penas, entre los brazos de Sam.

- ¿Rachel te encuentras bien para ir al hospital? – preguntó Sam, visiblemente nervioso.

- ¡Vámonos! – exclamó, exigiendo con voz urgente.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Aquel día estaba siendo el peor día de su vida, desde luego, después de la felicidad que la había acompañado en su despertar, ahora entraban en el hospital, sabiendo que Quinn se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

Llegaron a la sala de espera, ninguno de sus amigos, quienes le acompañaban desde su casa, la habían dejado ni a sol ni a sombra. Todos formaban una gran piña, mientras se acercaba al grupo de gente que ya estaba esperando noticias. Cuando vio a April en una silla, con la mirada perdida, y a Franny siendo abrazada por Laurel, se volvió a desmoronar, no eran las únicas que estaban ya en esa sala de espera, parte de sus compañeros del Glee Club, (Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Lauren, Puck, Sugar y Rory ya estaban allí), al igual que Emma, Will, y Sue Sylvester.

April se levantó para ir a abrazar a Rachel, en cuanto la vio llegar, la abrazó fuertemente, y la Diva no pudo evitar echarse a llorar.

- No llores, ella se pondrá bien, es fuerte, vuestros padres están haciendo un buen trabajo, seguro – trataba de guardar la compostura, mirando a Rachel y a Santana, ahora la Diva lo entendía todo, por eso habían salido tan rápido de la casa, ellos estaban ya en el quirófano con Quinn.

- Lo siento, yo… - trataba de decir Santana, y ahí fue cuando Rachel dejo de pensar un momento en Quinn, para darse cuenta de lo destrozada que estaba Santana, la culpabilidad la corroía. A la "guerrillera" de Lima, se le notaba más frágil que nunca.

- Tú no hubieras podido hacer nada – le apoyó April, acariciando la mejilla de la latina, confortándola.

- No es tú culpa Santana – ratificó Rachel, por primera vez desde que se había enterado de la noticia, se mantenía ligeramente serena, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga, sorprendiéndola.

April volvió de nuevo al asiento que ocupaba.

Franny y Laurel, fueron las siguientes en acercarse a la Diva.

- ¿Se sabe quién ha sido? – preguntó Rachel.

- ¿La versión oficial? - preguntó Franny, alzando una ceja.

- Russell sigue en la camilla, pero está muy despierto, antes he estado en su habitación, creemos que ha contratado a alguien – le explicó en voz baja Laurel.

- ¿Cómo qué has estado en la habitación de ese…? – preguntó más que impresionada Rachel.

- Bueno, estuve investigando – hacia que Rachel se alejara del grupo, cogiéndola de brazo, y seguida muy de cerca por Franny – Digamos, que soy buena pasando desapercibida. Creo firmemente que ha sido él, estaba hablando con otro hombre, sobre un "trabajo ya realizado", pero no tenemos pruebas de los hechos.

- ¡Hijo de puta! – exclamó, llamando la atención de la demás gente, pero que pronto volvieron a sus propias conversaciones.

- De todas maneras, tu padre hizo salir a una enfermera del quirófano poco antes de que llegaseis, dice que no ha afectado a ningún punto vital, así que creen que todo va a salir bien – explicaba Franny – Por la otra parte, sé que Laurel ha hablado de ti sobre varias cosas, pero déjanoslo a nosotras ¿de acuerdo? Estamos acostumbradas a estar fuera de la ley, pero tú, sin intención de infravalorarte, no dejas de ser una niña.

- Pero quiero hacer algo para ayudar a Quinn – se lamento, enrabiada porque no le dejaran participar en lo que fuera que estuviesen haciendo.

- Cuando despierte demuéstrale lo que la quieres – dijo Franny – Si haces eso, tendré a la mejor cuñada que se pueda tener –le sonrió.

- Me siento muy inútil, sin poder hacer nada – volvió a quejarse.

- Entiende esto – trató de hacerle ver Franny – Tú eres la persona más importante en la vida de mi hermana. Mientras que mi tía se encarga junto con los abogados de lo legal, y nosotras de lo "ilegal", de este caso, tú te encargas de Quinn como persona. No sabes lo increíble que es escucharla hablar de ti.

Se mantuvieron esperando una noticia, lo que parecían ser días, pero era claro que sólo habrían pasado, un par de horas.

- ¿Familia de Quinn Fabray? – preguntaba un medico, joven, rubio y alto, con sonrisa de anuncio de dentrifico, entrando en la sala de espera.

Todos corrieron hacia donde se encontraba el doctor, April, Franny, Laurel, Rachel y Santana las primeras. Todos pudieron leer en la identificación de la chaqueta "Doctor L. Holden"

- ¿Hay alguna novedad, doctor Holden? – investigó April.

- Sí, la señorita Quinn Fabray acaba de salir del quirófano – explicaba serenamente, tratando de llevar calma a los allí presentes.

- ¿Y cómo está? – preguntó Rachel, no permitiendo si quiera, que el doctor siguiese hablando.

- Ahora está muy débil, debido al disparo y posteriormente la operación, está realmente agotada – comentaba, siendo realista – Pero está bien, no hay peligro y la anestesia se la ha comenzado a ir del todo.

- ¿Está despierta? – preguntó Franny.

- Sí, pero no es conveniente que se le moleste mucho de su descanso – avisó el doctor – Aun así hay una persona que ha pedido ver.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó April.

- ¿Rachel Berry? – curioseó el doctor.

- Sí, soy yo – contestó la Diva dando un paso al frente, que a pesar de lo que había pasado, y de lo débil que se encontraba Quinn, hubiera preguntado por ella, la emocionaba.

- ¿Es usted familiar? – preguntó el médico, mirando de arriba a abajo a la morena.

- Sí, sí, lo es – contestó rápidamente April, sorprendiendo a Rachel.

- ¿Así que los Fabray son familia de los Berry? – preguntó, era obvio que aquel medico trabajaba con Leroy, y era obvio que aunque ella no lo recordase conocía a Rachel. Aquel tono de voz con el que hablaba, fue de incredulidad total.

- Soy su novia – contestó Rachel poniéndose roja como un tomate, una cosa era declararlo a los cuatro vientos entre sus amigos, y otra cosa era, aquella situación.

- Ah, entiendo – contestó con media sonrisa el doctor, y se dirigió a April y a Franny - Vosotras sí sois familia ¿no es así?

- Sí, familia directa, Quinn es mi hermana – contestó Franny – Y ella es April Rhodes, nuestra tía.

- ¿Queréis entrar alguna de las dos o preferís que sea la señorita Berry?- preguntó amablemente.

April y Franny se observaron, clavaron la mirada la una en la otra, como tratando de hablar por telepatía, ambas deseaban entrar a ver a Quinn, ambas deseaban ser la persona que entrase a visitarla, pero igualmente, ambas sabían que la pequeña de las Fabray (o mejor dicho, la pequeña de las Rhodes), a la persona que más necesitaba ver en aquellos momentos era a Rachel. Debían asumirlo, debían aceptarlo tal cual, y ocupar cada una el papel que les correspondía.

- Que entre Rachel – contestaron casi al unísono.

La Diva se quedó sorprendida, aun así, agradeció infinitamente, el gesto amable de ambas mujeres.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Caminaba por aquel pasillo, acompañada por el mismo doctor que les había informado sobre el estado de su chica. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, por fin podría ver a Quinn de nuevo. Aquella bala no había conseguido apartarla de su vida, y no quería pensar en cualquier otro resultado a lo que había sucedido.

- Tu padre no ha salido de las salas de quirófanos aun, está arreglando papeleo junto con el señor Lopez – le explicaba amablemente – Es por eso que he sido yo el que os ha informado.

- Estoy muy agradecida por su amabilidad, Doctor Holden – le sonreía Rachel, aunque casi se podría considerar un vago intento, los nervios no le permitían comportarse todo lo amablemente que hubiera deseado.

- Faltaría más, estáis pasando por momentos en los que no me gustaría ver a la gente que quiero, conozco a tu padre desde hace tres años, ha habido cientos de casos, y nunca lo había visto al borde del desespero como lo he visto hoy.

- ¿Cuál es el estado del señor Fabray? – preguntó Rachel, lo único que sabía, era lo poco que Laurel le había explicado, aun así trataba de descubrir cosas por su parte.

- Conozco todo el caso – explicó Holden – estaba presente el día en que la señorita Fabray entró en el hospital después del incidente – explicó petrificando a Rachel, aquel mismo joven doctor que trabajaba desde hacía tres años con su padre, había estado en un momento como aquel, y la duda le asaltó ¿sabría Leroy algo que no le había explicado con anterioridad? – Sé de buena tinta, que querrías que su salud fuese bastante peor de lo que es, pero lamentablemente ese tipo de personas, parece que son las más suertudas. Es un maldito diablo, y eso no debería decirlo, porque incumple mi juramento de trato a los pacientes.

- ¿Mi padre estaba también aquel día? – preguntó de nuevo, quería obtener respuestas y quería obtenerlas ya.

- No, señorita, aquel día me adjudicaron un turno diferente, y trabajé en un equipo diferente, su padre no sabía nada – volvieron a caminar un poco más, hasta que llegaron a una puerta - Bueno, ya hemos llegado. Tenga en cuenta que no está en su plenitud, aun está muy delicada, así que trate de no ajetrearla mucho.

- Gracias por todo – sonrió Rachel, antes de entrar en aquella habitación.

Finalmente entró en la habitación y vio a Quinn en aquella camilla, con un tubo de suero, y algún otro que no reconocía clavado con una vía, en su mano, la mirada de la rubia se clavó en ella, pero la fragilidad de su aspecto, hizo que las lágrimas de Rachel saltaran a borbotones, de nuevo.

- Ey, Rach – la llamó casi sin voz.

- Cariño – dijo acercándose a la camilla y cogiendo la mano donde no tenía pinchados los sueros.

- Siento no poder regalarte el fin de semana que te prometí – estaba tan agotada, que le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos.

- No seas idiota – dijo secándose las lagrimas, mientras arreglaba el flequillo de la rubia – ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó.

- Bien – sonrió frágilmente – Cómo si me hubieran pegado un tiro en el hombro, y hubiese sido arrastrada al hospital, pero por lo demás muy bien- trató de bromear.

- Ha sido él – bajó la mirada triste, sus mayores miedos se habían convertido en realidad.

- Es normal, es su palabra contra la mía y la de mi madre, si me hace desaparecer del mapa, será su palabra de hombre rico, contra la de mi madre, una presidiaria. Tiene todo el dinero que quiera para contratar un sicario.

- Tenía que haber estado contigo – se lamentó, mientras le acariciaba la cara –Siento haberte fallado.

- Ey cielo, tú no me has fallado, ni mucho menos, y si no puedo ver a Santana, por favor, dile que tampoco se sienta culpable. Aquí sólo hay un culpable, y no sois ni mi tía, ni mi hermana, ni Santana, ni tú, ni ninguno de mis amigos. ¿Lo entiendes? Por favor, debes decírselo a todos, sobre todo a Santana.

- Se lo diré.

Ambas se miraban en completo silencio.

- Tu padre me ha tratado genial- comentó la rubia – Es bueno tener una novia con un padre genial como médico, y otro padre genial como abogado, para situaciones extremas va de perlas – trató de bromear.

- Es por eso que me quieres ¿no? – siguió la broma.

- Claro, por supuesto, nada tiene que ver con que seas la persona más buena que conozco, ni la más talentosa, ni que seas la chica más bonita de todo Lima, eso es insignificante, cuando tienes un suegro medico, y otro abogado – siguió la broma.

- Eres cruel – le sacó la lengua.

- Te amo Rachel Berry, de verdad necesitaba verte y tenerte a mi lado – se sinceró tratando de apretar la mano de su chica - ¿cómo se lo han tomado mi tía y mi hermana?

- Ambas querían entrar, pero han decidido permitirme entrar a mí, sin ningún reproche.

- Bien, así me gusta, veo que las tengo bien enseñadas – trató de reír.

- ¿En qué hombro ha sido? – preguntó interesada Rachel.

- En el derecho – señaló, bajándose un poco la bata de hospital, para enseñarle los vendajes.

Rachel se acercó lentamente, y besó muy suavemente el vendaje, Quinn suspiró, al principio Rachel iba a apartarse, pensando que tal vez, le había hecho daño, pero no era así, el suspiró de la rubia poco tenía que ver con el daño que pudiera hacerle el cálido beso de Rachel, si no las mil emociones que provocaba en su cuerpo. Cuando la Diva se dio cuenta, dejo otro tierno beso en aquellos vendajes, y se incorporó mirando directamente a los ojos de Quinn.

- Yo también te amo mi vida, no me vuelvas a dar un susto como este – le rogó.

- Nadie me apartara de tu lado, a no ser que tú quieras – le contestó sincera.

- Yo sólo me apartaría de ti, si tú no me permitieras estar a tu lado – fue su contundente respuesta.

Ambas se besaron, fue un beso rápido, porque realmente Quinn estaba agotada.

Poco después la Diva volvió a salir de la habitación y se dirigió de nuevo con sus amigos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Santana)

Cuando Rachel atravesó de nuevo las puertas de la sala de espera, su corazón latió deprisa, quería saber cómo estaba su amiga, así que sus nervios se empezaron a disolver poco a poco, cuando vio a la Diva sonreír.

- ¿Cómo está? – se casi abalanzó April, a preguntarle a Rachel, preocupada por el estado de su sobrina.

- Esta bastante animada – aquello eran definitivamente las mejores noticias que podían tener en aquel momento.

Santana miró confusa a Rachel, cuando la vio dirigirse directamente hacia ella, sin reparar en nadie más. La latina no soltaba la mano de Brit, que a pesar de su inocencia, en momentos duros, era un gran apoyó para cualquiera, demostrando su madurez.

Rachel la abrazó fuertemente, y Santana no se apartó, si no que le devolvió el abrazo, con la misma intensidad o más.

La Diva le susurró.

- Este abrazo es de su parte.

Ambas se miraban a los ojos, estaba claro que en la guerra, en las batallas, o simplemente en situaciones duras, se creaban las más extrañas alianzas, y era lo que les unía a Rachel y a ella, y Santana sabía de buena tinta, que en los próximos meses su alianza con Rachel Berry, a quién en otra época insultó, iba a convertirse en una unión de vital importancia, por el bien de su mejor amiga, Quinn Fabray.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**(Final del capítulo 30)**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Comentad please, que así me animáis.**

**Siento mucho el retraso, pero la preparación final para el viaje ha sido un completo caos, con cambios de última hora inclusive. Finalmente me voy mañana por la mañana hacia London, así que no sé cuándo podré tener actualizado el fanfic. Espero que sea pronto, pero espero que comprendáis, que comenzar una nueva vida en una nueva ciudad, me va a llevar tiempo. Así que por favor, paciencia, seréis recompensadas LOL.**

**Veo que muchas pensabais que Quinn había huido, pero la rubia se está convirtiendo en una luchadora nata, y los luchadores no huyen jeje. A ver… ¿Quién quiere matar a Russell? XD**


	31. Chapter 31

**31**

Después de que Quinn saliera del hospital, Rachel no quiso esperar en casa, de hecho no quería dejar sola a su chica ni por un instante.

Finalmente, April había convencido a Quinn de cambiar su cochambrosa habitación de motel, por un bonito y pequeño apartamento en la zona rica de Lima. Al principio la rubia se había negado rotundamente, porque no quería que nadie le hiciera cambiar su manera de vivir, pero después del atentado contra su persona, estaba claro que ya no podía quedarse allí.

Rachel le había preparado la cena aquella noche, estaba casi instalada con ella, porque, la mayoría de las tardes, después del instituto ambas iban al apartamento, y pasaban la noche juntas, desde hacía más de una semana.

- Algún día me vas a tener que hacer tú de cenar – bromeaba Rachel, en la cocina, mientras se dejaba abrazar por la espalda por Quinn, quien besó su mejilla.

El simple hecho de estar así, abrazadas, le devolvía a la vida, después de la agonía de pensar que pudiera haber perdido a su rubia.

- Te quiero- le susurró Quinn en el oído, haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblase.

- Yo más – le sonrió, girándose para mirarla a los ojos.

- Permíteme que lo dude – dijo besándola dulcemente.

- Eso es trampa – le respondió, devolviéndole aquel beso, con un toque más de pasión.

Las dos siguieron entregándose mimos y besos. Quinn la subió encima de la mesa, la Diva estaba nerviosa, porque su chica no parecía querer parar, y la verdad que ella tampoco.

- ¡Mmmm Quinn! – suspiraba Rachel, mientras la rubia le iba dando besos por su cuello, tiernamente, pero a la vez de un modo posesivo, haciendo enloquecer a su chica.

- ¿Vamos a mi habitación? – le preguntó picara.

- ¿Y la cena? – preguntó con el corazón saliéndose, debido a aquellas palabras de Quinn, y las caricias de la rubia.

- No es que quiera despreciar tus dotes de chef, pero… me está apeteciendo demasiado el postre.

- ¿Estás segura? – le preguntó, sabiendo que desde que Russell había despertado, todos los acontecimientos no habían hecho más que despertar en la rubia, viejos y tristes recuerdos.

- Tú me haces estar segura – dijo agarrándole la mano, para llevarla hacia la habitación, la Diva se dejo llevar.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, y las caricias comenzaron a subir de tono, Quinn tumbó a Rachel en la cama y se colocó encima, ambas se miraban, como si el tiempo se detuviese, y el espacio no existiese, sólo importaba adentrarse en la mirada de la otra, intentando expresarse todo el amor que se sentían.

No había prisas, ni miedos, sólo amor.

El teléfono móvil de Quinn comenzó a sonar insistentemente.

- No lo cojas – le rogó Rachel, al ver como Quinn cogía su móvil, que estaba en la mesita de noche.

- Sólo voy a apagarlo – dijo dándole a una tecla del móvil y lanzándolo por la habitación – Ya soy toda tuya – se rió, mientras se hacía la interesante.

- Así me gusta – contestó siguiendo con los besos.

Volvió a sonar un teléfono, esta vez era el de Rachel, quién puso los ojos en blanco, y rápidamente apagó el teléfono. Y los besos continuaron, los abrazos y las caricias también, las manos de ambas en el cuerpo de la otra, las hacían arder.

Y el teléfono fijo del apartamento, sonó esta vez.

- ¡Ahh, DIOS! – se quejó Rachel, enfadada con las circunstancias.

- Cariño, espera – contestó Quinn, levantándose de la cama y sonriéndole, yendo a contestar el teléfono.

- ¡Qué remedio!- se quejó Rachel, tapándose la cabeza con un cojín de la cama, y resoplando.

- Sí – se escuchaba hablar a Quinn – Sí, Rachel también esta aquí, no te preocupes, estamos bien, sí, sí, no tranquila… sí, claro que Rachel cuida de mí, sí, ella sabe lo de la herida. No te preocupes más. Vale, vale, hasta mañana.

Rachel escuchaba toda la conversación, desde la habitación, quien fuera que estuviese hablando con la rubia, tenía razón, Quinn debía descansar, y con el deseo que ahora mismo le invadía, si se dejaba llevar no dejaría descansar a la rubia en toda la noche. Pensó la mejor manera para frenar aquello, así que cuando Quinn volvió a la habitación, ella se hizo la dormida. Sintió como su chica se sentaba al lado, y acariciaba su pelo, se derretía ante aquellas caricias, pero ella intentó hacer su mejor papel, ser completamente impasible a aquellos mimos, como si realmente estuviera dormida.

x+x+x+x+x+x+x

(Visto por Quinn)

En el colegio era habitual, encontrarse con sus amigas Santana y Brittany, y con Rachel en el pasillo, entre clases, tanta atención agobiaba un poco a la rubia, pero de todos modos agradecía el cariño que le ofrecían.

Todo lo acontecido desde que su padre había despertado, era una pesadilla que la atormentaba continuamente, en ocasiones parecía estar cayendo por un precipicio, sin paracaídas, hasta que veía a Rachel, ella la sostenía en aquellos momentos mejor que nadie.

- ¡Ey chicas! – llegó Puckerman esa mañana, interrumpiendo una de las conversaciones entre las cuatro, muy amablemente – Me preguntaba si queríais venir a mi casa esta noche, he pensado hacer una fiesta.

- ¿Y qué se celebra? –preguntó Rachel extrañada.

- No sé, es sólo que… quiero unir al grupo, me apetece estar todos juntos. Pero si no te apetece Quinn… lo entenderé.

La rubia sonrió amable, desde luego aquel chico tenía un corazón de oro aunque le costase demostrarlo.

- Sí, yo también tengo ganas de estar todos juntos Puck, pero en plan "tranquilos" ¿vale? – convidó Quinn, haciendo sonreír al chico.

- Por supuesto, nada de fiestas salvajes, sólo… ¿Una película? – cuestionó.

- ¡Toy Story! – exclamó alegre Brittany.

- La has visto mil veces – dijo Puck, rascándose su pelo - ¿Una de miedo? – ofreció a cambio.

- La habitación 1408 – dijo Rachel – Me han comentado que está muy bien.

- Pero si a ti te dan mucho miedo las películas de terror – comentó Quinn, mirándola curiosa, ya que sabía del pánico que le daban las películas de terror a su novia.

- Pero te tengo a ti – dijo la Diva con una enorme sonrisa, abrazando a la rubia, quien correspondió el abrazo – Tu me proteges – le dijo mirándole a los ojos.

- Siempre – Quinn besó el pelo de su chica.

- ¡Por Dios iros a un hotel! – exclamó Santana, echándose a reír.

- Brit, creo que tu chica está reclamando mimos – bromeó Rachel.

- Sí cuando hemos ido al baño, ya lo hemos…

Santana dio un brinco, tapándole la boca a su chica, para que no continuase lo que fuese a decir.

Lo que provocó la risa de Quinn, Rachel, y Puck.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Aquella noche, en la fiesta de Puckerman, todos estaban alrededor del sofá del salón del chico, Rachel estaba sentada al lado suyo, casi encima de ella, y no era capa de concentrarse en la película, ya que no podía dejar de observarla, cada vez lo que sentía era más y más intenso. Y cuando Rachel la abrazó, después de asustarse por una de las escenas de la película, no la soltó del abrazo, provocando que Rachel la mirara intensamente, olvidándose ambas de que estaban viendo una película con sus amigos.

- Quiero besarte – le susurró Quinn en el oído, con la pasión desbordándola.

- ¿Qué te lo impide? – le preguntó sonriéndole con cariño, dándole a entender que realmente no le importaba que estuvieran con sus amigos.

Rachel se incorporó un poco, para darle más facilidad a Quinn, quién la cogió por el cuello y comenzó a besarla despacio, disfrutando de cada milímetro de la boca de Rachel, besándose ambas despacio, sin prisas, disfrutando del momento, entrelazando sus lenguas, en un baile sin fin.

Quinn acarició la mejilla de Rachel, las toses incomodas de sus compañeros empezaron a sonar en el salón, pero ellas se habían trasladado a un mundo en el que sólo existían ellas dos. Sus bocas y sus manos no se separaban, no iban a mayores, pero no querían acabar ese beso.

- ¡Chicas! Esto es demasiado duro para ver con mis ojos – bromeó Puck – Si queréis podéis subir a mi habitación – ofreció sincero, a la par que bromeando.

- ¿Qué pasa tenéis envidia o qué? – se separó Rachel de Quinn, pero siendo abrazada por la rubia.

- No, no es eso mujer – contestó Mercedes – Somos muy felices de veros así de bien.

- Gracias – contestó Quinn – No os preocupéis, ya paramos, es que a veces se hace complicado teniendo a esta mujer como novia – besó el pelo de Rachel, mientras sonreía ampliamente.

- Eso lo comprendo sexy-Mami – afirmó Puck.

- Sí, pero deja ya de montártelo con tu sexy novia, en las reuniones de amigos, mujer, que luego me dan ganas de salir de la fiesta antes – pidió Santana, mirando a Brittany – Porque más sexy que MI novia, es imposible.

- No compares – contestó Quinn.

Santana y Quinn se miraron intensamente, durante un instante, y luego se echaron a reír, dándose cuenta de que estaban compitiendo otra vez, y esta vez por quien de las dos tenía la novia más sexy.

En esos momentos, en los que Quinn conseguía reír, agradecía a Dios por estar rodeada por aquellos amigos, y aquella familia, que aun con lo duro de sus circunstancias, conseguía arrancarle una risa a su alma.

La fiesta continuó, entre bailes, canciones, risas, y sin poder, ni querer evitarlo, mimos entre Rachel y Quinn.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Los días pasaron llenos de felicidad, aunque fuera una felicidad agridulce, para Quinn, tener a Rachel era como si un ángel le hubiera otorgado el mejor de los regalos, su presencia. Cualquier mal, cualquier sufrimiento valía la pena, si después Rachel la abrazaba, o le sonreía.

Los ensayos para las regionales seguían viento en popa, y con una compenetración como grupo, verdaderamente envidiable.

Los duetos, los grupales, todos se lo tomaban en serio, esta vez debían llegar las Nacionales y ganarlas, pero para eso debían derrotar a sus adversarios en las regionales, entre ellos a Sebastian y sus Warblers, qué eran sin duda, la competencia más dura.

Una tarde, al llegar a su apartamento. Mientras sacaba las llaves, para abrir la puerta, vio a April Rhodes, esperándola con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Buenas tardes, sobrina – le dijo nada más verla.

- Buenas tardes ¿a que viene esa sonrisa? – preguntó contagiándose ella también del gesto de su tía.

- Toma esto ha llegado para ti – dijo entregándole una carta.

- ¿De quién es? – preguntó cogiéndola con ansias - ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡ES DE YALE! – exclamó emocionada, pero cambió su semblante a uno más serio, al pensar que tal vez la respuesta no fuese afirmativa, si había elegido aquella universidad, entre otras muchas cosas, era para poder estar más cerca de Rachel y si la rechazaban, a esas alturas tendría muy difícil estar con ella - ¿ Y si es negativo? – preguntó insegura.

- Tengo la extraña sensación de que será positivo – trató de animarla.

Quinn abrió la carta con sus nervios a flor de piel, las manos le temblaban, cuando comenzó a leer.

_"__Estimada señorita, Lucy Quinn Fabray, a través de la presente la Universidad de YALE le informa que su solicitud de ingreso ha sido aceptada por los directivos de esta honorable institución._

_Reciba la mas cordial de nuestras felicitaciones por la aceptación para formar parte del alumnado de nuestra Universidad y por lo cual, le solicitamos se presente en nuestras oficinas el día 20 de Mayo del año en curso para comenzar los tramites de inscripción._

_Para cualquier duda o aclaración, quedo a sus ordenes.  
>Por su atención, gracias"<em>

- ¡Oh Dios mio me han aceptado! ¡Voy a Yale! ¡Lo he conseguido! – exclamaba gritando emocionada, pegando brincos sin ni siquiera poder evitarlo, y abrazando a su tía.

- Muy bien pequeña – la abrazó con fuerza – Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Quinn no pudo evitar llorar, el cumulo de emociones, no podía controlarlo y April hizo que la mirara.

- ¿Por qué lloras? – le preguntó con dulzura.

- Nunca pensé entrar en una Universidad tan importante, después de todo lo que me ha ocurrido este año – contestó sincera.

- Cariño, tú más que nadie se merece entrar en esa universidad, tienes buenas notas en todo, eres inteligente, artística, y una luchadora. ¿Te das cuenta de que hoy has comenzado a ganarle la batalla? Saldrás de este pueblo, con tu preciosa novia, viviréis felices en Nueva York…

- Lo sé, ¡tengo unas ganas de decírselo a Rachel! – sonrió, aun con lágrimas en los ojos – Es una pena que hoy no me haya acompañado.

- Llámala.

- No, quiero decírselo en persona, quiero ver su cara cuando le de la noticia – sonrió – Hemos hablado tantas veces de nuestro futuro en Nueva York y es real – volvió a abrazar a su tía - ¡Es real!

- Claro que es real, vuestra historia es real, y os merecéis la máxima felicidad.

- Gracias por apoyarme – le agradeció sinceramente.

- Quiero que te quede claro, que siempre lo haré – le sonrió.

- Me alegra mucho que estés en mi vida – le devolvió la sonrisa.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

El día siguiente, llevó su carta al instituto, para poder enseñársela a Rachel, estaba híper activa, la primera en saberlo fue Santana, quién la esperaba a la entrada del instituto, Rachel y Brittany habían tenido que entrar antes, porque debían presentarse a un examen. La felicidad y el orgullo se reflejaba también en la mirada de Santana.

El día fue pasando, y por más extraño que le parecía a Quinn, era imposible coincidir con Rachel, tenía unas ganas locas de poder hablarle de los planes de futuro, que cada vez estaba más cerca.

Su ánimo no decaía, clase tras clase, trataba de encontrar tiempo para poder hablar con ella. Finalmente, después de acabar las clases, y sabiendo que a pesar de que no había reunión de Glee, Rachel estaría ensayando en la sala de actos, para las regionales, y porque quería estar preparada para NYADA, se dirigió sin dudarlo hacía la sala. No quería interrumpir sus ensayos, así que se dirigió hacia la parte alta de la tribuna, para poder observarla desde allí hasta que acabase.

Cuando llegó, le extrañó lo que vio, ya que no era lo que esperaba, Finn y Rachel estaban en el escenario, pensó que quizá se trataba de algún dueto, no le importaba, simplemente eran compañeros ensayando, ella también ensayaba con Mike, o con Sam, incluso de vez en cuando ensayaba con Puck, no tenía por qué ser diferente. Pero lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, pronto fue siendo cada vez más diferente, a sus ensayos con los otros chicos.

Rachel estaba sentada en un taburete, y Finn de pie, mirándola, Quinn se quedó completamente en silencio, y agudizó su oído, para poder escuchar la conversación, aunque la acústica de la sala, favorecía que el sonido llegase con más claridad a Quinn.

- Yo nunca podría ponerte nervioso – le decía amable Rachel.

- Lo estoy un poco ahora – contestaba serio, dando pasos en una y otra dirección.

- Espera, ¿qué está pasando? – preguntaba sorprendida Rachel.

Lo cierto es que esa era la pregunta que se estaba haciendo Quinn, ¿qué diablos estaba pasando? Y… ¿qué diablos tenía que decirle Finn a Rachel, que lo ponía tan nervioso?

- Mira, tengo que hablar contigo de algo – comenzó el chico - pero tienes que prometerme que no dirás ni una palabra hasta que acabe. Vale, sé que es muy duro para ti, por eso necesito que me lo prometas – contestó metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo.

- Está bien, lo prometo.

Quinn estaba a punto de interrumpir aquello, ya que la situación no le estaba gustando ni un pelo, pero decidió que no lo haría, debía escuchar lo que seguía.

- Me siento como si...toda mi vida, ya sabes, he estado preguntándome si iba a ser igual de hombre de lo que era mi padre. Ahora, de repente, me despierto por la noche preocupado por si me convierto en el hombre que él era.

"Algo lógico" pensó Quinn, ya que ella tampoco se quería parecer en nada a su padre. Y después de las ultimas noticias sobre el padre de Finn, era normal que él no se quisiera parecer en nada.

- Afrontémoslo, tengo, tengo ''Héroe del instituto, negado en la vida'' escrito en la frente – afirmó nervioso - Excepto por una cosa. Tú. Eres como un faro de luz guiándome a través de la oscuridad.

Eso ya si que no le había gustado lo más mínimo, esas palabras eran suyas, Rachel era su faro de luz en al oscuridad, entendía que Rachel pudiera inspirarle luz, pero lo que le mosqueaba era que aquello estaba sonando como una verdadera declaración de amor. Y Rachel era suya, suya, y de nadie más.

- Eres como esa estrella dorada gigante, y por alguna extraña razón, has elegido dejar que te quiera. Y... me siento como si yo tan solo pudiese convencerte para que me dejes seguir haciendo eso, voy a estar bien.

Quinn miraba la escena perpleja, ¿cómo podía ser Finn tan payaso de declarársele a su novia? Era un idiota rematado, desde luego, y no podía caer más bajo.

- Me hice mi primera tarjeta de crédito para comprar esto – sacó una cajita negra de su bolsillo, lo que dejó aun más a cuadros a Quinn, era imposible estar viendo lo que estaba viendo, se había debido de quedar dormida, en alguna de las aburridas clases de aquel día, debía ser eso, no podía ser otra cosa - Sé que no es una piscina llena de bailarines- hizo referencia a la pedida de mano del Profesor Schuester, a Emma, -ni lujoso ni... no es muy grande, pero es una promesa... prometo seguir queriéndote el resto de mi vida. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decir que sí.

Quinn estaba entre enfadada con aquel idiota, y riéndose, ya que Rachel era SU chica, no la de Finn, jamás le daría un sí.

- Rachel Berry... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – le preguntó Finn, arrodillándose delante de Rachel.

Un momento de silencio, un momento de confusión para Quinn, ¿pero por qué no le decía que NO, y acababa aquella estupidez cuanto antes? Era sencillo "NO idiota, ¿no ves qué estoy con Quinn?" "Lo siento Finn, pero yo sólo me casaría con Quinn". La rubia sonría ante aquellas posibles respuestas de Rachel, que cruzaban por su cabeza en aquellos momentos.

Pero lo que vio a continuación, rompió todos sus esquemas, Rachel se echó a llorar como una niña pequeña, Quinn comenzó a bajar las escaleras, iba corriendo, ya que no podía soportar ver a su chica así, no entendía porque estaba llorando, pero debía ir a consolarla.

- Sí, Finn, quiero casarme contigo – fueron las palabras que sonaron de la voz rota de Rachel.

Quinn no podía creerlo, su mundo se paralizó, se giró por completo, le destrozó por dentro, el faro de luz se apagó, y sus piernas flojearon, cayendo, golpeando fuertemente contra el suelo, llorando sin consuelo, con arcadas, todo el dolor que le había borrado Rachel de su vida, volvió en aquel justo momento, pero multiplicado por una innumerable cantidad de veces.

- Quinn – dijo Rachel, llorando también.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**(Fin del capítulo 31)**

**Siento mucho el retraso, y encima de retraso vengo con "bordería" XD**

**¿Pero qué le ha pasado a Rachel por la cabeza? ¿No era inmensamente feliz con Quinn? ¿Y ahora qué le ha dado a esta mujer? ¿A qué huelen las nubes?**

**Por si os lo preguntáis, yo en London bien, aun no he encontrado nada fijo (de momento estoy limpiando en casas LOL) Pero bueno, voy de entrevista en entrevista, y tiro porque se me va la vista (cuando veo a Naya o las Achele LOL)**

**Vale, lo sé mis chistes malos no tienen gracia, después de joderle la vida OTRA VEZ, a Quinn, que consté que yo la quiero eh?, así que espero vuestros comentarios. **

**NO ME ABANDONÉIS, escribidme reviews todo el mundo please, que así también me entretengo y no me siento solita (aunque viviendo en una casa con dieciséis españoles más, sola no estoy jajaja)**


	32. Chapter 32

32

(Visto por Quinn)

Con todas las fuerzas que quedaban en su cuerpo, se levantó y salió corriendo de aquel lugar, sin rumbo fijo, el mundo se tambaleaba a cada paso, la gravedad parecía no funcionar para Quinn en aquellos momentos, parecía que su mundo se había quedado a oscuras. Debía ser mentira, tenía que ser mentira, un sueño, su peor pesadilla, pero no despertaba, se golpeaba contra todo lo que se ponía en su camino, para intentar despertar, pero no lo conseguía. Su estomago se había girado, tenía incluso ganas de vomitar.

Entró corriendo a los lavabos del colegió, sin darse cuenta casi golpea a su paso, a una chica.

- ¿Quinn qué ocurre? – preguntó la chica preocupada, aunque la rubia no se había dado cuenta de quién era.

- ¡SAL DE AQUÍ YA! – le gritó.

- No, si no me dices qué está ocurriendo – al fin la miró, era Sugar Motta.

- ¡TE HE DICHO QUE SALGAS DE AQUÍ! ¿ESTAS SORDA O ES QUE ERES IDIOTA? – le gritó de malas maneras.

Sugar no se movió un ápice de su sitio, ni contestó a Quinn, tan sólo la miraba preocupada, era obvio que algo estaba yendo verdaderamente mal, y Sugar se había vuelto la "cuarta miembro" de la Unholly Trinity, ella admiraba a Santana, Brittany y a Quinn.

Quinn reaccionó violentamente, empujándola contra la pared y volvió a gritarle.

- ¡NO TENGO GANAS DE TUS NIÑERIAS; VETE! – alzó su puño, al no ver reacción de Sugar, y cuando estaba a punto de golpearla - ¡VETE ANTES DE QUE HAGA ALGO DE LO QUE LUEGO ME ARREPIENTA!

- Tú no quieres ser así Quinn – dijo alzando las manos para evitar el posible golpe – Sé que no soy Santana o Brit, pero puedes confiar en mí ¿qué ocurre?

Las dos se quedaron mirando por un momento, Quinn tratando de bajar el puño, y Sugar deseando que bajase aquel muño que la amenazaba, pero lo recién vivido había convertido a Quinn en un animal, todo el dolor, el sufrimiento, lo estaba encaminando a ser violenta, y sabía que debía parar, debía frenar antes de hacer daño a una persona que realmente, y a pesar de que a veces pareciese un bicho raro, se preocupaba sinceramente por ella. Finalmente consiguió bajar el puño, y toda la rabia y violencia, volvió a transformarse en pena.

- Se casa – se rindió, llorando, dejándose abrazar por Sugar.

- Ya, fue un drama para mí también que se casará el príncipe William, pero de eso ya hace tiempo ¿por qué lloras ahora?

- ¿Príncipe William? – preguntó alzando la mirada, totalmente sorprendida.

- Sí, lloras por eso ¿no? – preguntó confusa, desde luego aquella chica tenía muchas cosas de Brittany.

- No, claro que no lloro por eso – se secaba las lágrimas como podía.

- ¿Entonces quién se casa? – preguntó pasándole un pañuelo.

- Ra…. chel –dijo echándose a llorar de nuevo, no podía si quiera pronunciar su nombre sin ponerse a llorar.

- Pero ¿os casáis? ¿lloras porque estás emocionada? – preguntó Sugar feliz, confundiéndose completamente en la situación.

- Rachel se va a casar con Finn.

- ¡Espera, espera! – dijo alzando las manos, y con la cara desencajada - ¿Desde cuándo Rachel es tan retrasada mental? Rachel y tú estabais súper enamoradoras ayer tarde después del ensayo ¿no?

- ¡Eso creía, pero me la ha clavado por la espalda!

- Lo siento mucho, jamás me hubiera imaginado algo así… ¿Y Finn? Eso es como cambiar a Angelina Jolie por Woody Allen, o algo así, pues ya sabes, ella no te merece, por idiota, nadie desprecia a una de las nuestras – dijo refiriéndose a las "unholy Trinity"

- No quiero hablar Sugar, no puedo… por favor, vete, enserio – le pidió destrozada, no quería ver a nadie, sufría demasiado como para poder expresarse con palabras.

- Te dejo, pero por favor, llama a Brit, o a Santana, por favor, no pases por esto sola, no estás sola.

- Gracias Sugar.

Finalmente cuando la chica se fue, se desplomó por completo, se apoyó en la pared, donde sólo hacían unos meses le habían pegado una paliza por proteger a Rachel, y recordó todo lo que había pasado entre ambas. En un principio no entendió como se había enamorado de la Diva, ni de como la Diva se había enamorado de ella, al igual que ahora no entendía porque Rachel había aceptado la petición de mano de Finn.

Lloró durante horas sin consuelo, hasta que tuvo fuerzas para levantarse, y pudo salir de la escuela, hacia su apartamento, que a pesar de tener una apariencia completamente diferente, ella sentía más frio y sucio que su vieja habitación de motel.

No cenó, pensar en cenar sólo le provocaba nauseas, quería morir, no tenía sentido seguir luchando, ¿por qué luchaba?... En el fondo nadie la quería, todo el mundo acababa abandonándola, incluso la que pensó que era el amor de su vida.

Se sentó en su enorme sillón, en el cual había compartido momentos especiales con Rachel, y siguió llorando amargamente. Quería despertar de aquella pesadilla, pero no podía, se apretaba fuerte sus brazos, casi arañándolos, para sentir dolor, y así poder despertar, pero nada servía. Las palabras de Rachel, la respuesta a esa petición, nada tenía sentido, justo la tarde anterior, habían estado entre bambalinas del anfiteatro del instituto, besándose, antes de que sus compañeros del Glee Club hubieran llegado. No es posible entregarse a una persona, de la manera en que Rachel se había entregado a ella, para después al día siguiente darle "el sí quiero" a su ex. ¿Y por qué lloraba Rachel? ¿De alegría por esa petición? ¿Realmente eso es lo que había deseado durante tanto tiempo?

Encendió su ordenador para navegar un poco por la red, así ocupar su mente, pero inconscientemente sus dedos teclearon la dirección del myspace de Rachel. Era absolutamente desgraciada viendo como su ahora ex, había subido un nuevo video.

Se debatió entre abrirlo y no abrirlo, ¿pero qué iba a hacer ella si cuando se trataba de Rachel, se convertía en masoquista?, le dio al botón de reproducir. Volvió a pararlo, no estaba preparada. Se fue a su cama, llevándose el portátil con ella y se acomodó en los cojines.

Le dio al botón de play, esta vez no había marcha atrás, debía escuchar que era lo que tenía para cantar Rachel en aquel video, realmente esperaba encontrar alguna señal, algo que le dijese que estaba ocurriendo. Conocía a Rachel, ella no era una mala persona, o tal vez se había confundido completamente con ella, ya no sabía bien que pensar.

**Recuerda cuando te lloraba mil veces**

**Te decía todo**

**Conoces mis sentimientos**

**Nunca pasó por mi mente**

**Que habría un momento**

**En el que nos dijéramos adiós**

**¡Qué sorpresa!**

**Pero no estoy perdida**

**No me he ido**

**No he olvidado**

**Estos sentimientos que no me puedo quitar**

**Estos sentimientos que se están saliendo por la puerta**

**Puedo sentirlos caer**

**Y no voy a volver,**

**Estos sentimientos no los puedo tener más**

**Este vacío en el fondo del cajón**

**Cada vez es más difícil fingir**

**Y no voy a volver otra vez**

**Recuerdo cuando estábamos juntas hasta el final**

**Ahora estoy sola de nuevo**

**¿Por dónde empiezo?**

**Lloré un poco**

**Has muerto un poco**

**Por favor di que no hay que lamentar**

**Y dime que no lo olvidarás**

**Y no estoy perdida**

**No me he ido**

**Y no he olvidado**

**Estos sentimientos que no me puedo quitar**

**Estos sentimientos que se están saliendo por la puerta**

**Puedo sentirlos caer**

**Y no voy a volver,**

**Estos sentimientos no los puedo tener más**

**Este vacío en el fondo del cajón**

**Cada vez es más difícil fingir**

**Y no voy a volver otra vez**

**Recuerda cuando...**

**Eso fue antes,**

**ahora es el final**

**No voy a volver**

**No puedo fingir**

**Recuerda cuando...**

**Estos sentimientos que no me puedo quitar**

**Estos sentimientos que se están saliendo por la puerta**

**Puedo sentirlos caer**

**Y no voy a volver,**

**Estos sentimientos no los puedo tener más**

**Este vacío en el fondo del cajón**

**Cada vez es más difícil fingir**

**Y no voy a volver otra vez...**

Después de ver el video, todavía se volvió todo más confuso en la mente de Quinn. Rachel solía usar la música para expresar sus sentimientos y emociones, en cada situación, tal cual hacía ella misma, pero aquella canción se le hacía completamente incomprensible. Parecía como un mensaje oculto, que ella no podía descifrar.

En un ataque de desesperación llamó a Rachel por teléfono, intuía que no le iba a contestar, pero la intuición le falló, y cuando la Diva respondió al otro lado de la línea telefónica, las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer.

- Rach… - suspiró.

- Quinn, es muy tarde ¿estás bien?

- ¿Cómo puedo estar bien? – aquella pregunta por parte de la morena había sido completamente estúpida, era imposible estar bien después de todo.

- Sé que nos viste…

- No lo entiendo Rach… - y ahí volvió a descomponerse, ya no podía frenar las lágrimas - Cariño, ¿qué te he hecho? Por favor, sea lo que sea, trataré de arreglarlo, te lo prometo.

- Quinn por favor no lo hagas más difícil – aquello había sonado a ruego.

- Pero yo creía que tú me amabas… - dijo con un hilo de voz, implorando por una explicación. Quinn Fabray nunca había rogado, pero por Rachel había hecho cosas que nunca habría hecho por nadie.

- Quinn, es demasiado tarde, son las tres de la mañana, descansa, mañana lo veras todo mejor.

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo vea mejor? – su tristeza se volvía enfado por momentos – Te amo Rachel, te amo como nunca he amado a nadie, y tú te vas a casar con Finn… no entiendo nada.

- Vas a estar bien, Quinn, por favor, no llores, te lo pido por favor, tú estarás bien… estarás bien… vas a estar bien – Rachel repetía una y otra vez aquella frase, casi desesperada.

Quinn iba a contestar aquello, pero la Diva no le dejo, antes de que la rubia pudiera decir una sola palabra más ya había colgado.

Eso hizo enloquecer a Quinn, que tiraba cada cosa que estaba a su lado, y golpeaba la pared con sus puños, hasta dejarlos ensangrentados. Cuando se dio cuenta, se fue al baño a curarse, mientras se curaba se miraba al espejo, y recordaba todos los mimos de su Diva, aquella situación era demasiado horrenda.

Cuando recogió la habitación, decidió que si Rachel podía hacer una canción y subirla al Myspace, enviando vete tu a saber que extraño mensaje, ella también haría una canción, pero una canción que tuviera un mensaje claro. No estaba para baladas, su lado oscuro había regresado, aunque ella intentara calmarlo, así que la canción que le vino a la mente, fue una canción de Linkin Park, recordaba que aquella era la música que tanto le había ayudado meses atrás cuando ensayaba con Mike, y dejo salir sus sentimientos y sus secretos más ocultos.

**Una cosa / No sé por qué**

**Nunca importa lo mucho que lo intentes**

**Mantenlo en tu mente / Yo diseñé esta rima**

**Para explicar en su debido tiempo**

**Todo lo que sé**

**El tiempo es una cosa valiosa**

**Míralo volar por las oscilaciones del péndulo**

**Míralo contar regresivamente al final del día**

**El reloj hace tic tac y la vida se aleja**

**Es tan irreal**

**No miré hacia abajo**

**Mirar el tiempo pasar afuera de la ventana**

**Intentando mantenerlo / Pero ni siquiera supe**

**Lo gasté todo sólo para**

**Verte marchar**

**Guardé todo adentro y aunque lo intenté / Todo se cayó en pedazos**

**Lo que significa para mí / eventualmente / será un recuerdo / de un tiempo cuando intenté**

**Tan duro**

**Y llegué tan lejos**

**Pero al final**

**Realmente no importa**

**Tenía que caer**

**Para perderlo todo**

**Pero en el final**

**Realmente no importa**

**Una cosa / No sé por qué**

**Nunca importa lo mucho que lo intentes**

**Mantenlo en tu mente / Yo diseñé esta rima**

**Para explicar lo mucho que lo intenté**

**A pesar de la manera que estabas burlándote de mí**

**Actuando como si yo fuera parte de tu propiedad**

**Recordando todas las veces que peleamos**

**Estoy sorprendida de que llegáramos tan lejos**

**Las cosas no son de la manera que eran antes**

**Tú no me reconocerías nunca más**

**No como me conociste antes**

**Pero todo vuelve a mí**

**Al final**

**Guardaste todo adentro y aunque yo intenté / Todo se cayó en pedazos**

**Lo que significa para mi / eventualmente / será un recuerdo / de un tiempo cuando**

**Intenté tanto.**

**Y llegue tan lejos**

**Pero al final**

**Realmente no importa**

**Tenía que caer**

**Para perderlo todo**

**Pero al final**

**Realmente no importa**

**Yo confié en ti**

**Lo intenté tanto como pude**

**Y de todo esto**

**Hay solo una cosa que deberías saber**

**Yo confié en ti**

**Llegué tan lejos como pude **

**Y para todo esto**

**Hay solo una cosa que deberías saber**

**Lo intenté tanto**

**Y fui tan lejos**

**Pero en el fin**

**Realmente no importa**

**Tenía que caer**

**Y perderlo todo**

**Pero en el fin**

**Realmente no importa**

Cuando acabo editar y subir la canción, se volvió a echar en la cama a llorar, esperando en su interior una respuesta de la Diva, una respuesta que no llegó.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Franny)

Cuando aquella mañana Quinn le dijo a su hermana lo ocurrido con Rachel, Franny no podía creerlo, se quedó perpleja, veía reflejada en su hermana y Rachel, un tipo de relación parecida a la que tenían Laurel y ella y ese amor era eterno. Sin embargo, la Diva había hecho ese movimiento que la había desencajado todo el tablero.

Se paso el resto del día a solas con Quinn, abrazándola, como solía hacer cuando Quinn era pequeña e indefensa, porque sin dudar alguna, ahora había crecido, pero volvía a sentirse indefensa.

Si hubiera tenido delante a Rachel, quizá le hubiera cruzado la cara, porque quería evitar que a partir de ahora le volvieran a hacer sufrir.

x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Laurel)

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, iba caminando por el centro comercial junto con Franny, la hermana mayor de Quinn estaba realmente enfadada después de que Quinn le hubiera explicado lo acontecido con Rachel.

A pesar de que al principio le había caído muy bien, ahora para ella no dejaba de ser una niñata, una estúpida engreída y Diva que había acabado de destrozar el corazón de su hermana, causa por la qué no le perdonaría en su vida.

Laurel, trataba de calmar sus ánimos, la verdad es que tampoco entendía aquellos hechos, las veces que había podido hablar con Rachel, ella le había dejado claro que amaba a Quinn, y que quería estar a la altura de las circunstancias, que haría cualquier cosa por protegerla, así que ahora trataba de entender porque a Rachel le habían entrado tantas ganas de casarse con su ex novio.

Las dos iban caminando de la mano, sumergidas en sus propios pensamientos, parándose de tanto en tanto a ver escaparates, casi sin ver lo que había ante sus ojos, porque ambas seguían pensando en sus cosas.

Cuando se giraron, después de estar más de media hora viendo un escaparate, y llevarse la extraña mirada de dos de las dependientas de aquel lugar, dos chicas que esperaban o bien que entrasen o bien que se fueran, pero que se decidiesen de una vez, Laurel se giró, y alzó su mirada, lejos de ellas, al otro lado del pasillo, pudo divisar a Rachel y a Finn, besándose en mitad del pasillo, lo que hirvió su sangre, pero no dijo nada, porque no quería que Franny se percatase, y montase un numero, pero cuando notó la mano de Franny apretando fuertemente la suya, para después soltarse rápida, supo que Franny había visto la escena también.

- ¡La mato, la mato! – exclamó Franny con el ceño fruncido, dispuesta a ir a por la morena, quizá no a matarla, pero sí a cantarle las cuarenta.

- Relájate, Franny, por favor – le pidió Laurel.

- ¿Pero tú la has visto? le destroza el corazón a mi hermana y luego la muy zorra está besuqueándose con ese gigante.

- Sí, yo también tengo ojos, pero no puedes pretender ir allí y montar un número.

- No, perdona, pero el numerito lo está dando ella, que parece que ese T-Rex se la valla a comer.

- Franny, por favor, ya sé que es algo muy personal, y te entiendo, pero párate un momento a reflexionar ¿vale? – le rogó – Mira la situación como un puzzle y las piezas no encajan, hay una pieza clave en esta historia que nos falta, y hasta que la descubramos no te voy a permitir que la juzgues.

- La juzgaré si me da la gana, esa niñata le ha jodido la vida a mi hermana, que le den por saco al puzle, destrozaré todas las piezas si es necesario.

- Franny no te pongas violenta ¿vale? Tú no eres así.

- Esa niñata me vuelve agresiva, lo siento amor – dijo abrazándola – Es que no entiendo porque si parecía tan feliz con mi hermana ha tenido que hacerle eso. Ya sé que las parejas rompen, pero no así. No de esa manera.

- Tranquila mi amor, estamos con Quinn, ella nos tiene a nosotras, se recuperará – dijo abrazándola, pero con su mirada fija en Rachel y Finn, de repente vio algo que acabó de sorprenderla, Santana se acercaba a la pareja, con un café Starbucks para Rachel.

Laurel ahora si que no entendía nada, Santana era como una segunda hermana para Quinn, ella si que no haría nada para hacerle daño a la rubia, la conocía desde hacia tiempo, y a pesar de haber tenido peleas, eran uña y carne, y ahora estaba con Rachel y con Finn, sabiendo que su mejor amiga estaba sufriendo de lo lindo por culpa de la Diva. Se prometió a si misma que debía descubrir que estaba ocurriendo, Franny no tenía calma para descubrir las piezas del puzle, pero ella sí debía ir recogiendo las pistas.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Fin del capítulo 32**

**Chicas, ya sé que este giro inesperado, os ha dejado bastante perplejas e incluso algunas me han amenazado con abandonarme. Por favor, no lo hagáis, todo forma parte de la historia, todo tiene un sentido, pero la historia debe continuar. Prometí que había drama, y lo va a haber, pero todo tiene un sentido, no es que los guionistas me hayan secuestrado y obligado a poner Finchel. De hecho, lo siento mucho, pero odio Finchel, me cansa Finchel mucho, pero cómo todo intento que tenga un sentido.**

**Las canciones utilizadas han sido:**

**Rachel: Remember When – Avril Lavigne /oQz5OA5UC9E**

**Quinn: In the end – Linkin Park http: / youtu . be / GMzx4V98_NA**

**Seguid comentando please, que os leo yo desde London y me gustaría saber que aunque no os haya gustado el cambio en la historia, seguís acompañándome al otro lado de la pantalla.**

**Por cierto que guapa estaba Naya en London, yo estaba por secuestrarla, ya sé que me voy a pedir para Navidad.**


	33. Chapter 33

33

La semana de "cantar en español" había llegado, Will Schuester se había encabezonado en que aquella semana, todos debían cantar sus canciones en español, para eso, había incluso contratado a su profesor de español para que diera unas lecciones al Glee Club.

Pero siendo sinceros, ¿cómo iba Quinn a expresar todos sus sentimientos con una canción? No es que tuviera problemas con el idioma español, después de todo, Santana le había ayudado desde hacia años, y ella había tenido varios profesores privados, simplemente, era absurdo creer que podría expresar lo que sentía.

Y después de ver la actuación de Santana y como la propia Rachel la felicitaba con emoción, Quinn tuvo una cosa clara, debía ganar aquella actividad, como fuese, no había excusas, debía sorprender.

Por eso, cuando aquella tarde salió con su hermana, Laurel, y dos amigas de ambas, Dana (una chica latina, de la edad de su hermana, con aspecto similar a Santana) y Alicia, una encantadora rubia de treinta y pocos, a un local con música en directo, Quinn no pudo evitar preguntarles.

- Dana, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – dio un sorbo de su refresco.

- Claro, dime – contestó extrañada de que se dirigiese directamente a ella con aquella pregunta.

- ¿Tú cantas? – cuestionó directa.

- En la ducha – ironizó.

- Es que verás, tengo una actividad en clase del Glee Club esta semana, en que tenemos que preparar alguna canción para expresar nuestros sentimientos, pero ha de ser en español.

- Dana puede ayudarte – contestó con una enorme sonrisa de orgullo Alicia.

- Bueno, no soy demasiado buena cantante, pero trataré de ayudarte en lo que pueda.

- Sí cantas bien, no empiezas con tu modestia – se río Laurel.

Dana sacó su reproductor de mp3 y buscó una canción entregándole los auriculares a Quinn, quién escuchaba atentamente, ambas se miraron y a Quinn se le dibujó una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Creo que sería perfecta – afirmó – Además sorprendería, porque no es el tipo de canción que suelo hacer.

- Pues, la preparamos si quieres, es un dúo, pero tu hermana no sabe hablar mucho español – río, contagiando el buen humor que irradiaba- Supongo que yo podría servirte de ayuda.

- Gracias, ere muy amable.

- No hay de qué, las hermanas pequeñas de mis mejores amigas, son casi hermanas para mí – dijo tocándose el pelo y sonriendo.

- Desde luego quién te tenga como pareja debe sentirse muy afortunada, eres un encanto.

- Sí, la verdad que soy muy afortunada – bromeó Alicia.

- ¿Vosotras dos sois? –las miró sorprendida, llevaba viendo miradas extrañas y sonrisas furtivas entre Alicia y Dana todo lo que llevaban en aquel local, pero pensaba que eran imaginaciones suyas.

- Sí – afirmaron a la vez, mirándose y compartiendo una dulce sonrisa, lo que envidió Quinn, y trató de que no le apenará, sus ganas de estar con Rachel del modo en que estaban su hermana y Laurel, o Alicia y Dana, cada vez eran más intensas, había tomado una decisión y es que si debía volver a luchar con Finn por el amor de Rachel, lo volvería a hacer, le había ganado una vez, esta vez no sería diferente.

- Bueno, Dana y yo tenemos que ir a por otra bebida – comentó Alicia.

- Pero sí tenéis las bebidas a medias aun… las dos – se extrañó Quinn.

- ¿Y eso qué más da? –preguntó Dana con una sonrisa traviesa – Dentro de una hora comienza la música en directo, y resulta que el jefe es conocido nuestro, tenemos que estar en forma, veamos de que pasta estás hecha señorita Lucy Quinn Rhodes.

La pareja se levantó rápida de la mesa, pero Quinn pudo observar que su camino no iba dirigido hacia la barra.

- ¿Dónde van? –preguntó Quinn a Franny.

- ¿De verdad tienes que preguntar eso? – se echó a reír.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer!, son peor que Santana y Britt ¿o qué? – se le escapó la risa.

- Bueno, tienen sus momentos – entró en la conversación Laurel – Han atravesado por mucho, y ahora cuando necesitan "sus momentos", simplemente los cogen.

- Es envidiable verlas así, bueno a ellas y a vosotras –contestó triste.

Laurel se inclinó un poco hacia Quinn, cogiéndola de la muñeca.

- Vas a recuperarla, eso te lo aseguro – le prometió guiñándole un ojo.

- Se va a casar con Finn ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura? – le recriminó a la defensiva.

- Porque eres inteligente Quinn, sabes que algo no encaja, y eso es lo que más te duele, saber que hay algo que te esta ocultando, que está haciendo esto por una razón, y que no te deja saber cual es.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? – preguntó Quinn completamente sorprendida.

- Eres muy parecida a tu hermana, y yo la conozco bien – sonrió amable.

- Es que… no puede ser que me haya dejado de querer, si vierais como conectábamos, como… con una mirada nos decíamos todo – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Entonces mírala a los ojos, busca allí las respuestas a todas tus preguntas – le aconsejó Laurel segura de sus palabras.

- Gracias –dijo abrazando a su cuñada y haciendo sonreír a Franny con aquel gesto.

- Nosotras siempre vamos a estar contigo – le aseguró Franny – Va a ser duro, lo sé, pero estamos juntas en esto.

- Lo sé, si no fuera por vosotras y por April no sé dónde estaría ahora – agradeció de corazón.

- Tú te mereces muchas más cosas buenas de las que tienes –dijo Franny abrazándola.

x-x-x-x-x

Un poco más tarde, Quinn se veía en el escenario, junto con las otras cuatro chicas, ya era su segunda canción, se lo estaban pasando en grande, cuando algo que no esperaba ocurrió, en mitad de la interpretación que estaban haciendo en aquellos momentos de "Domino", Rachel entró de la mano en el local con Finn, seguidos por Santana y Brittany, lo que dejo completamente en blanco a Quinn.

Franny lo notó y siguió con la canción, el estribillo que le tocaba a su hermana, pero sin perderla de vista, sabía que estaba en estado de shock, y eso la preocupaba mucho, de tanto en tanto miraba a Laurel, que la miraba a ella también, las cuatro chicas siguieron con la canción, hasta que terminó pero llenas de preocupación por Quinn.

- ¡Vamos Quinn, la canción acabó! – la llamó con cariño Franny, al ver que la mirada de Quinn no se apartaba ni un instante de Rachel, quién también se la había quedado mirando.

De repente Finn se acercó a Rachel, y le besó la mejilla con mucho cariño, lo que entristeció a Quinn.

- No, quiero cantar una canción más – avisó Quinn muy segura de si misma.

- No montes un numero hermanita – le pidió Franny poniendo su brazo por encima del de su hermana.

- ¡No, sólo quiero dejarle claras las cosas! – exclamó enfadada.

- Ni siquiera tú estas segura de las cosas – le recriminó.

- Si lo prefiere a él que a mí, debo cantarle una canción – dijo con una mirada desafiante.

- ¿Estás segura?- preguntó una vez más.

- Sí Franny, lo estoy – contestó un poco más serena.

x-x-x-x

Quisieron hacer la actuación a lo grande, así que cada una volvió a sus posiciones, Dana se fue hacia la batería, Alicia fue a la guitarra, Franny se fue hacia el teclado, y Laurel y Quinn eran las cantantes principales.

Comenzó a cantar Laurel:

**Finalmente las colinas están sin ojos**

**Ellos están cansados de pintar la cara de un hombre muerto en rojo**

**Con su propia sangre**

**Ellas solían amar, teniendo mucho que perder**

**Parpadea una sola vez y veras todo en ruinas**

Continuó Quinn, sin apartar la mirada de Rachel, cantándole con toda la rabia que guardaba dentro.

**¿Alguna vez escuchaste lo que te dije?**

**¿Alguna vez leíste lo que te escribí?**

**¿Alguna vez escuchaste lo que tocamos?**

**¿Alguna vez escuchaste lo que el mundo decía?**

**¿Llegamos tan lejos sólo para sentir tu odio?**

**¿Tocamos nosotros sólo para convertirnos en peones en este juego?**

**¿Cómo puedes estar tan ciega, no lo ves?**

**Elegiste el camino largo, pero esperaremos.**

**¡Adiós, adiós, preciosa!**

**¡Adiós, adiós, preciosa!**

Volvió el turno de Laurel, quién miró a Quinn, y siguió su estribillo.

**El fantasma de Jacob para la chica de blanco**

**Los ojos vendados para los ciegos**

**Los hermanos muertos caminando en la moribunda tierra**

**Soga alrededor de un corazón asfixiado**

**La eternidad desgarrada**

**Así que toca ahora las campanas funerarias**

Quinn volvió a cantar, con la rabia desgarrándole.

**"No hay necesidad de morir para probar una mentira"**

**¿Alguna vez escuchaste lo que te dije?**

**¿Alguna vez leíste lo que te escribí?**

**¿Alguna vez escuchaste lo que tocamos?**

**¿Alguna vez dejaste entrar lo que el mundo decía?**

**¿Llegamos nosotros tan lejos sólo para sentir tu odio?**

**¿Tocamos nosotros sólo para convertirnos en peones en este juego?**

**¿Cómo puedes estar tan ciega, no lo ves?**

**Elegiste el camino largo, pero esperaremos.**

**¡Adiós, adiós, preciosa!**

**¡Adiós, adiós, preciosa!**

**¡Adiós, adiós, preciosa!**

**¡Adiós, adiós, preciosa!**

Quinn se puso al borde del escenario y señaló a Rachel, quien en aquellos momentos no podía contener una lágrima que corría ya por su mejilla.

**No es el árbol el que abandona la flor**

**Si no la flor la que abandona el árbol**

**Algún día voy a aprender a amar estas cicatrices**

**Aún frescas de la cuchilla al rojo vivo de tus palabras**

Laurel siguió con la canción:

**... ¿Cómo puedes estar tan ciega, no ves ... **

**... que el jugador pierde todo lo que no tiene? ...**

Finalmente la canción la finalizó Quinn.

**¿Alguna vez escuchaste lo que te dije?**

**¿Alguna vez leíste lo que te escribí?**

**¿Alguna vez escuchaste lo que tocamos?**

**¿Alguna vez dejaste entrar lo que el mundo decía?**

**¿Llegamos nosotros tan lejos sólo para sentir tu odio?**

**¿Tocamos nosotros sólo para convertirnos en peones en este juego?**

**¿Cómo puedes estar tan ciega, no lo ves?**

**Elegiste el camino largo, pero esperaremos.**

**¿Cómo puedes estar tan ciega, ¿no ves?**

**Elegiste el camino largo pero vamos a estar esperando**

**¡Adiós, hermosa!**

**¡Adiós, hermosa!**

**¡Adiós, hermosa!**

**¡Adiós, adiós, adiós, adiós!**

Rachel no acabó de ver la actuación, salió corriendo.

- Voy a ver que le pasa – dijo Quinn, sin poder evitar estar preocupada.

- No, déjamelo a mí – le pidió Laurel, poniendo una mano en su abdomen, frenando su camino.

- Pero… le pasa algo – susurró Quinn, cada vez más inquietada.

- Eso lo sabemos, ahora ha quedado claro, pero no vamos a hacer esto a lo bruto ¿ok?- le pidió de nuevo Laurel, secundada por Franny y el resto de chicas, ya conocedoras de la situación.

- Dejale a Laurel, ella tiene mucho tacto – le sonrió Alicia.

- Confío en ti – la mirada de Quinn se clavó en la de Laurel.

x-xx-x-x-x-

(Visto por Laurel)

Sus pasos le habían llevado a entrar en el baño, donde Rachel permanecía a solas, retocándose el maquillaje.

- Buenas noches – saludó amable.

- Hola Laurel – le devolvió el saludo con un nudo en su garganta - ¿Por qué me has seguido?

- Porque me preocupas, nos preocupas a todas, le preocupas a Quinn, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

- Porque quiero a Finn – fue su respuesta, mientras seguía secándose las lágrimas con una toallita.

- ¿Y a quién quieres hacerle creer eso? – le preguntó Laurel frustrada.

- ¡Déjala en paz! – entró Santana casi empujando a Laurel.

- Santana, tú no te metas, te conozco desde que eras una enana, no me vengas con tus aires de chica mala – se puso seria la chica, callando a la latina - Quiero saber que está pasando – miró preocupada a Rachel – Tú no amas a Finn, la amas a ella, si no, no estarías así.

Rachel no pudo más y se abrazó a Laurel echándose a llorar como una niña pequeña, sin consuelo alguno.

- Rachel – susurró, tratando de calmarla, acariciándole el pelo – ¿Qué te pasa cielo?

- Ha llegado el momento y ya sé la respuesta – contestó Rachel, mientras no paraba de llorar.

- ¿La respuesta a qué? – preguntó Laurel soltándose del abrazo, y mirándola, tratando de que Rachel le explicara, y dejara de llorar.

- Tú me dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por proteger a Franny, y qué habría un momento en que yo misma sabría hasta que punto llegaría por proteger a Quinn – explicó Rachel, mientras trataba de recuperar sus fuerzas – Daría todo lo que amo por mantenerla a salvo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – cuestionó confusa.

- Encontré una carta en mi taquilla, era como esas que se ven en las películas de miedo – dijo, mientras era abrazada por Santana, ya que estaba temblando al recordarlo – Decía que si no me alejaba de Quinn, ella moriría.

Laurel abrió los ojos de par en par, aquello parecía una autentica pesadilla, y no podía creer que lo estuviera viviendo de verdad, "matar" era una palabra demasiado cruda, no pensaba oírla, y le ponía los bellos de punta pensar que a quienes se estaban enfrentando, que estaba más que claro que no sólo era a Russell, estuvieran pensando en llegar a esos extremos.

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? – le preguntó enfadada por la situación – Me volví a declarar a Finn, sabía que era la única manera de hacer que Quinn se alejase de mí, rompiéndole aun más el corazón.

- Pero deberías habérselo dicho – dijo Laurel.

- ¿Y ver como la mataban? Prefiero morir yo viendo su corazón romperse en mil pedazos por mi culpa, que alguno de esos cabrones amigos de Russell le hagan daño.

- ¿Y Finn es consciente de la situación? – indagó, temblándole el pulso, era una persona fuerte, pero aquello era demasiado duro.

- No, estoy haciendo mi mejor papel, para que crea que me he vuelto a enamorar, lo prepare todo para ella viera la declaración, le dije que quería casarme con él, y a Finn le faltó tiempo para pedirme matrimonio – explicó - ¿Soy una mala persona por intentar que no le hagan daño a Quinn?

- No lo eres – secó una lagrima de la mejilla de la Diva - ¿Y tú estás ayudándola? – preguntó mirando a la latina.

- Suficiente duro es lo que tiene que hacer para que tenga que pasar por ello sola – comentó segura de sí, como de costumbre- Quinn os tiene a vosotras, pero ella no tenía a nadie.

- No le digas nada a Quinn de esto por favor – rogó Rachel.

- No le diré nada a nadie, pero… ¿hasta donde estas dispuesta a llegar? – preguntó preocupada.

- Haré lo imposible por proteger a Quinn. La amo más que a mi vida Laurel – se sinceró la Diva.

- Lo sé. Aguanta sólo un poco más, veremos como podemos solucionar todo esto ¿de acuerdo? – le pidió, sabiendo que era mucho más difícil que cualquier situación a la que se hubieran visto enfrentadas antes, pero sabiendo que todas debían dar lo mejor de si mismas, si querían salir de aquello.

- Lo haré por ella, cualquier cosa por ella.

- Y tú quédate a su lado – le ordenó a Santana, señalando a Rachel.

- No pienso irme a ningún lado – prometió la latina.

- ¿Qué le vas a decir a Quinn? por qué seguro que van a preguntarte algo.

- Tú eso déjamelo a mí, no te preocupes, podéis contar conmigo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Al día siguiente estaban en el escenario, donde ensayaba el Glee Club, era el turno de cantar para Dana y Quinn, quién no podía dejar de pensar en su Diva, las palabras de Laurel al salir del baño, "esto está siendo también duro para ella aunque tú no lo puedas creer" rondaban una y otra vez por su mente, y lo tenía claro, había un mensaje oculto detrás de ellas.

Habían estado ensayando la canción durante parte de la noche así que debía quedar perfecto, iba a sorprender e iba a cantar lo que sentía, al lado de una nueva amiga.

Quinn comenzaba a cantar, mientras el escenario se llenaba de chicas, entre ellas Sugar y algunas animadoras.

**A mi primer amor lo conocí al nacer,**

**Luz era su nombre,**

**Su poder enorme siempre me hizo ver la vida,**

**Tan lúcida y tan bella, ella me enseño a crecer,**

**Jugando a contar estrellas cada anochecer,**

**Creí enmudecer cuando Ilusión toco mi corazón de adolescente,**

**Me enamore perdidamente, era tan bonita, mi flor favorita, mi otra mitad,**

**Me dijo que los sueños también se hacen realidad, **

**Perdida en la ciudad vi a Indiferencia andando distraída, cada día,**

**Sin saber que yo existía, Su mirada ausente entre la gente no me seducía,**

**Demasiado fría, algo me decía **** desconf****ía**** , **

**Mientras Melancolía me quería con locura, **

**Cada noche aparecía en mi cama medio desnuda, **

**Y me abrazaba, hurgaba entre mis cicatrices,**

**Yo sollozaba, su piel no me otorgaba días felices y la abandone,**

**Olvide su hechizo y su regazo porque pronto conocí a Pasión, fue como un flechazo,**

**Unidos cada madrugada, mi amada, **

**Siempre haciéndome el amor en hojas de papel mojadas**

Luego fue el turno para Dana:

**Ellas, bálsamo para tu herida. La vida tiritando en una estrella.**

**Luciérnagas que tiemblan en tu pecho. Los restos de un naufragio.**

**Andamio que restaura los recuerdos. El cielo en el que sueñan los cautivos.**

Quinn:

**Conocí a Constancia en poco tiempo, **

**Me atrajo su fragancia y desde aquel momento la fui conociendo,**

**Su autoestima y disciplina me dijeron no abandones,**

**Tendrás un sitio en la cima con los mejores,**

**Pero sufrí mal de amores cuando Envidia me miro al pasar,**

**Otra vampiresa que besa y que te hace sangrar,**

**Al hablar mentía, quería matar mi Fe, **

**Puso veneno en la lengua de aquellos que me cruce, **

**Fue por eso que llore junto a Nostalgia cada tarde,**

**Sintiéndome un cobarde si venía a acariciarme,**

**Hasta que un día Soledad llamo a mi puerta y me paralizo,**

**Me abrazo, rompiendo mi armazón, y Yo,**

**Vi pasar los meses, no quería ver a nadie,**

**Hasta que encontré a Esperanza esperándome en la calle,**

**Ella me hablo de un futuro y de luchar por él, **

**Me dijo Libertad te espera, ella siempre te será fiel.**

Dana:

**Ellas, bálsamo para tu herida. La vida tiritando en una estrella.**

**Luciérnagas que tiemblan en tu pecho. Los restos de un naufragio.**

**Andamio que restaura los recuerdos. El cielo en el que sueñan los cautivos.**

**Como viejas amantes, regresan del olvido, **

**Has dormido ya en sus brazos, pero todo es nuevo,**

**El hecho de vivir deja secuelas, Ellas**

**Y como un licor suave te envuelven,**

**Siempre es tarde cuando ya se han ido,**

**Vencido y renacido en desastre,**

**Buscaste su luz entre el escombro, **

**Todo irá bien y aunque duela, toma su mano y vuela con Ellas**

Quinn:

**Ellas, dejaron su huella en mí, el amor y el abandono,**

**Sensaciones que viví,**

**Despertando así en cantos, abriendo pasiones y heridas,**

**Ellas, amantes de un instante o de una vida,**

**Ellas, estrellas y espinas, bellas damas que te aman o te asesinan,**

**Las encontré, entre las esquinas, brillaban como diamantes,**

**Ellas, amantes de una vida o de un instante.**

**Ellas, dejaron su huella en mí, el amor y el abandono,**

**Sensaciones que viví,**

**Despertando así encantos, abriendo pasiones y heridas,**

**Ellas, amantes de un instante o de una vida,**

**Ellas, estrellas y espinas, bellas damas que te aman o te asesinan,**

**Las encontré, entre las esquinas, brillaban como diamantes,**

**Ellas, amantes de una vida o de un instante.**

Dana:

**Ellas, bálsamo para tu herida. La vida tiritando en una estrella.**

**Luciérnagas que tiemblan en tu pecho. Los restos de un naufragio.**

**Andamio que restaura los recuerdos. El cielo en el que sueñan los cautivos.**

Cuando acabó hubo una gran ovación entre sus compañeros, y el profesor Schuester se levantó para aplaudirle con fuerza, y felicitarle por su gran interpretación.

Quinn y Dana se abrazaron en mitad del escenario, la rubia había conseguido lo que pretendía y además de la mejor manera posible.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**(Fin del capítulo 33)**

**Esto empieza a dar otro cambio ¿seguís odiando a Rachel? XD**

**Opinad! Que me encanta leeros! : )**

**Canciones utilizadas:**

**Bye bye Beautiful – Nightwish youtu . be / PlrtBaPTcPo**

**Ellas – Nach y Ismael Serrano youtu . be / RouVRNTKWKk**

**Un bonus Video Chloe/Lana alias Franny/Laurel youtu .be / 3mqMIcLAv2M**

**Otro bonus: Os presento a Alicia ==== youtu . be / X-xYAqJQOsk**


	34. Chapter 34

34

(Visto por Quinn)

Sugar se veía inmensamente feliz, esperando al profesor Schuester, cuando llegó lo asaltó.

- Tengo que contaros algo es importante.

- ¿Sugar? – preguntó el hombre.

- ¡Muy bien! – comenzó a hablar delante de toda la clase – Mirad todos debajo de vuestra silla, menos tú Artie, tu silla es diferente y por eso deje tu sorpresa en la papelera.

Los chicos abrieron su sorpresa, y encontraron una caja de bombones, Quinn sonrió al ver la sorpresa, eran sus bombones preferidos era una buena manera para acabar la tarde.

- El día de San Valentín es mi favorito – prosiguió Sugar - Y para ayudarme a celebrarlo, mi padre dará una enorme fiesta en Breadstix. Y la voy a llamar la cabaña de Sugar. Y... redoble, Rachel... – le pidió a la morena que estaba sentada en la batería, sentada al lado de Finn. Cuando la Diva le dio a la batería, Sugar continuó - ... ¡estáis todos invitados! Pero tenéis que llevar un acompañante. No se admiten solteros. Son aburridos y tristes y no existen en mi mundo.

- Pero tú estás soltera – le dijo Rachel extrañada.

- No por mucho tiempo, porque Quinn va a ser mi pareja en la fiesta – dijo con una sonrisa mirando a la rubia, todos se quedaron mirando a la ex animadora, y la batería volvió a sonar ya que a Rachel se le había caído las batutas, de la impresión que le dio escuchar aquello.

- Sugar yo… - dijo Quinn aun boca abierta por la sorpresa.

- Como las dos estamos solteras ahora, podemos ir juntas.

- Bueno ya lo hablaréis – interrumpió el profesor, el incomodo silencio – Ahora quiero que Quinn os cuente algo.

Había llegado el momento, aquel día había estado hablando con Will Schuester, y por fin le había dicho que había entrado en Yale, el profesor insistió en que debía contárselo a sus compañeros, aunque ella no creía que fuese buena idea, finalmente Sam y Mike acabaron de convencerla. Tenía un gran apoyo en ellos, a pesar de que Santana parecía que se había distanciado, por no hablar de Rachel, al menos tenía la amistad incondicional de Sam, Mike y Brittany, aunque esta ultima no quería contarle nada sobre Santana o Rachel.

Mientras todos estaban sentados, el profesor llamó a Quinn.

- Quinn tiene grandes noticias que darnos – decía el profesor, mientras todos la miraban con expectación sobretodo Santana y Rachel, quien había vuelto a sentarse con sus compañeros al lado de Finn - ¡Vamos díselo! – le animaba con una sonrisa.

La rubia se quedo mirando a sus compañeros que la observaban expectantes por saber sus noticias, no había duda que todos la apreciaban, no sabía como decirlo, así que fue directa.

- Voy a ir a Yale – decir aquello en voz alta, le dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Es... es increíble – dijo Sam levantándose a abrazar a su amiga, feliz y orgulloso de aquella noticia, a pesar de todo lo doloroso, Quinn seguía luchando por sus sueños, y aunque en aquellos momentos la rubia no se diera cuenta, él si se daba cuenta de que algún día Quinn tendría todo con lo que había soñado.

Lo siguiente que sucedió Quinn no se lo esperaba para nada, Santana se levantó de su silla y fue corriendo a abrazarla con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Después de todo por lo que estás pasando, realmente te mereces esto, Quinn – la rubia la abrazó con fuerza, escuchar aquellas palabras de los labios de su amiga, le hacían confirmar lo que ya sospechaba, el distanciamiento entre ellas, no era real.

La siguiente en abrazarla fue Brittany, ella ya lo sabía desde hacia días, pero oírle decir aquello con una sonrisa en su rostro, orgullosa de si misma, y ver a Santana abrazándola, le recordaba a los viejos tiempos.

- Estamos tan orgullosas, de ti, Quinn – decía dulcemente.

A pesar de aun estar rodeada por sus amigos, su vista se dirigió directamente a Rachel, que la miraba con una mezcla de sentimientos indescifrables, se le escapaban las lagrimas, pero a la vez parecía feliz, al mismo tiempo de que intentaba que no se notase ninguna de sus emociones. Quinn la conocía demasiado bien. Aquello debía dedicárselo a ella, estaba claro que todos sus compañeros se habían volcado por ella, y que le debía a todos ellos una parte de su éxito, pero Rachel, ella era el amor de su vida.

- Quiero daros las gracias chicos... – comenzó su discurso - porque sin todos y cada uno de vosotros, esto nunca habría sucedido. Me habéis apoyado y me habéis querido durante todo el drama y por eso estoy aquí – a pesar de estar hablándole a todos, sus ojos no se apartaban de la mirada de Rachel, quien tampoco podía dejar de mirarla, por un instante no había nadie en aquella sala, sólo ellas dos - He pasado mucho tiempo odiándome a mí misma por los estúpidos errores que cometí, pero la verdad es, es que sin todos ellos, nunca habría podido soñar que este hubiera sido mi futuro. Yo era la única en medio de mi camino. No puedes cambiar tu pasado... pero puedes dejarlo pasar y empezar tu futuro.

En ese momento Rachel no pudo evitar suspirar, y Finn la miró extrañado, y volvió a mirar a Quinn, quién los miraba a ambos.

Todos estaban abrazándola, y ella aun estaba observando a la morena, quién cogió de la mano a Finn y salió de la clase.

x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Estaba nerviosa, debía contarle a Finn lo que estaba ocurriendo, su conversación con Laurel por teléfono, la noche anterior, el discurso de Quinn, ya no aguantaba más, debía seguir con aquella farsa, pero no podía seguir jugando con los sentimientos de Finn. Se había intentado auto convencer de que no quería a Quinn de la manera tan intensa en que la quería, pero eso era una autentica farsa, porque ella no podía querer a nadie tanto como quería a su rubia.

- ¿Qué quieres Rachel? – le preguntó sorprendido al llegar a esa aula vacía.

- Lee esto – dijo sacando una pequeña carpeta de dentro de su mochila.

Finn se sentó encima de una mesa, con la carpeta entre sus manos.

- ¿Qué es esto Rachel?- preguntó preocupado.

- Ha llegado la hora de que sepas la verdad de todo Finn, no puedo seguir engañándote, debes comprenderlo.

- Entiendo.

El chico abrió la carpeta, y comenzó a leer en completo silencio, su rostro iba del asombro al completo terror, una y otra vez, mientras Rachel lo miraba completamente nerviosa, deseando que pudiera comprenderlo.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Finn con la voz temblándole.

- Finn- dijo sentándose a su lado – Estos mensajes los he ido recibiendo desde hace un mes – le explicó triste.

- Por eso rompiste con ella ¿verdad? – preguntó el chico.

- Sí – confesó bajando la mirada.

- ¿Y yo qué soy? – preguntó Finn mirándola de reojo.

- Siento haber jugado contigo, aquí se acaba, no te preocupes – dijo temblando, porque temía que si aquello acaba, Quinn volvía a estar en peligro.

- No Rachel, no puedes hacer eso – dijo Finn devolviéndole la carpeta.

- Pero si sabes que tú y yo…

- Sí sé que lo nuestro es falso – hablo intentando tranquilizarse – Y me duele mucho saber eso.

- Lo siento Finn, siento haberte hecho daño, no me lo perdonare nunca – se disculpó poniéndose el pelo para atrás.

- Yo tampoco me perdonaría que por mi culpa le pasará algo a Quinn – le miró sincero a los ojos a Rachel.

- Finn…

- Háblalo con ella Rachel, os he querido a las dos, y sé que lo mio no ha sido nada comparado con lo que tenéis, soy un bocazas, a veces puedo parecer tonto, pero lo cierto es que llega un momento en que uno hace lo que debe hacer, y yo estaré de acuerdo en cualquier cosa que decidáis.

Rachel lo abrazó sincera, aunque había metido la pata muchas veces, el chico tenia momentos en los que demostraba tener un corazón más grande que él.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Iba caminando por el pasillo, después de dar aquella noticia a sus compañeros y la reacción de todos, se sentía bien, ahora sólo tenia que solucionar aquel extraño momento con Sugar, ni de broma iba a ir a la fiesta de San Valentin para ver a Rachel tonteando con Finn, mientras ella aguantaba las excentricidades de su amiga.

- ¡Hey, Quinn espera! – le llamó la atención Sam que llegaba corriendo donde ella estaba.

- ¿Qué pasa Sam? – cuestionó extrañada, pero esperando que el chico le explicara.

- ¿Te vienes a casa? – pidió el chico con su característica gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- No – contestó tajante.

- ¿Por qué no? – se hacia el inocente.

- Evidentemente porque vives en la "mansión Berry", vamos en resumidas cuentas, vives con mi ex, y paso de verla fuera de clase – estaba malhumorada.

- Finn no va a estar, se va con Puck a no se donde – dijo el chico tratando de convencerla.

- El problema no es que Finn esté o no esté Sam – dijo triste – El problema es que está ella, y no quiero verla, de momento no puedo soportar el dolor al verla – se sinceró con su mejor amigo.

- Vamos a estar en mi habitación, los padres de Rachel llegan tarde de trabajar, y Rachel y Kurt van a no sé que audición, para ver la "competencia" que tenemos para las regionales.

- ¿Rachel no estará en casa? – preguntó intentando cerciorarse.

- No, además… ¡vamos, estarás en mi habitación!, esa casa es lo suficientemente grande para que no tengas que chocarte con ella, tengo ganas de pasar un rato con mi mejor amiga, con eso de que estás siempre con tu familia, a penas pasamos tiempo nosotros y quiero celebrar contigo la gran noticia.

- No sé porque siempre me convences con esa sonrisa de niño bueno – confesó resoplando – Pero bueno, si Rachel no está en casa puedo hacer un esfuerzo.

- ¡Cómo te quiero! – dijo el chico abrazándola con fuerzas.

- Y yo también, te quiero… ahogar, eso es lo que quiero, ahogarte – trató de bromear, aunque en el fondo no le convencía en absoluto la propuesta de su amigo.

- Ya veras, te lo pasaras bien – dijo poniendo un brazo por encima del hombro de Quinn, mientras que con la otra mano jugaba con su pelo.

- Espera – dijo sacando el móvil – Voy a avisar a mi hermana.

- ¿Te tienen controlada?

- Desde lo del disparo sí – recordó – Ya sabes he pasado de casi no tener familia, a tener una familia super protectora.

- Me gustan – sonrió de nuevo.

- Y a mí – le devolvió la sonrisa.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Llevaban ya un buen rato conversando en la habitación de Sam, aprovechando el tiempo que tenían para pasárselo en grande, para volver a conocer, ya que era cierto, últimamente Quinn no había pasado tiempo con sus amigos. De improviso escucharon la puerta.

- ¡SAM! ¿ESTÁS EN CASA? – gritaba la Diva, rompiendo el corazón de Quinn de solo oírla.

Escucharon unos pasos, y Quinn trató de esconderse detrás de las cortinas de la habitación del chico.

- Ni se te ocurra – susurró Sam.

- El trato era que ella no iba a estar – le recriminó de malos modos.

- Y tú no eres tan cobarde para esconderte – dijo el chico, mirando a su amiga, mientras alguien tocaba a su puerta – Voy a abrirle – le avisó.

- Sam, no por favor, déjame huir antes – rogó con lágrimas en los ojos de los nervios.

- Quinn, ya basta, ya basta de ser un par de niñas, debéis enfrentaros la una a la otra.

Quinn enmudeció ante las palabras de su amigo, quién al fin abrió la puerta, nada más abrir, las miradas de Quinn y Rachel se chocaron, la Diva abrió la boca por la sorpresa y luego se puso seria.

- Iba a decirte que si querías venir a mi habitación con Kurt y conmigo, pero veo que tienes compañía –explicó tratando de no mirar a la rubia, quién notó su comportamiento.

- ¿Y no puede Quinn ir a tu habitación? – preguntó el chico, indagando, esperando la respuesta de la Diva.

- ¡SAM! – exclamaron Rachel y Quinn a la vez.

- ¿Qué? ¿No podemos ser personas civilizadas? Estoy harto de veros así – confesó el chico – es como ver una telenovela de esas tan dramáticas.

- No creo que Quinn se sienta cómoda en mi habitación – dijo Rachel, tratando de guardar la compostura.

- Ella tiene razón, no voy a estar cómoda, de hecho no estoy cómoda –dijo levantándose y poniéndose la chaqueta.

- Quinn, por favor, vosotros sois amigos, quédate en casa, no me molesta – dijo Rachel mirando a conciencia a la rubia.

- No fue buena idea venir – dijo cogiendo su mochila, y acercándose a la puerta, en eso, un trueno sonó fuerte.

- No te vayas ahora – volvió a pedirle la Diva – La tormenta es fuerte.

- No soy yo quién le tenía pánico a las tormentas ¿lo recuerdas? – preguntó mirándola a los ojos – No soy yo la que está acojonada por una simple tormenta.

No podía evitarlo, Quinn no podía reaccionar de otra manera, amaba a Rachel con toda la intensidad que su alma le permitía, y por eso mismo, saber que no era suya la destrozaba. Y tenerla tan cerca, le hacia levantar sus defensas, porque si por ella fuese, en esos momentos hubiera estado con Rachel en su habitación, y los que hubieran sobrado hubieran sido el resto de habitantes y visitantes de aquella casa.

- No me hables así – le ordenó la Diva, al notar el tono hiriente.

- ¿Qué no te hable así? –preguntó con sorna - ¿Lo dice la persona que de la noche a la mañana va a arruinar su vida por casarse con ese imbécil? Creía que eras mi chica – explotó, debía haberse calmado, pero no se lo escupió todo a la cara.

- Al parecer tu chica ahora es otra – increpó indignada.

- ¿De qué mierda estás hablando Berry? – preguntó evitando llamarla por su nombre.

- Sugar Motta ¿te suena? – preguntó despectivamente.

- ¿Finn Hudson te suena a ti? – preguntó cabreada – Si tú puedes casarte con Finn, yo puedo hacer lo que me plazca con mi vida, y si es con Sugar, te aguantas, es lo que hay.

- Chicas por favor – dijeron Kurt y Sam al unísono, al ver que aquella pelea no iba a ningún lado, sólo a hacerse daño.

- ¡Cállate Sam!

- ¡Cállate Kurt!

Ordenaron las chicas a sus amigos, de malos modos.

- Me voy – dijo sin más Quinn, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

- ¿Vas a buscarla? – preguntó Rachel yendo detrás de ella, zafándose Kurt, que trataba de agarrarla fuertemente del brazo.

- Enserio, ¿a ti qué más te da Berry? Ya no estoy contigo, me puedo tirar a quien quiera – dijo de malos modos, girando en la escalera hecha una furia, sacando su lado más oscuro.

- Pensaba que tenias miedo de hacerlo – escupió ofensiva Rachel - ¿O es que acaso te daba asco hacerlo conmigo?

Quinn se acercaba a ella amenazante, como se atrevía a decir aquello en voz alta, de ese modo.

- ¿Te has vuelto loca? – preguntó la rubia, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, con un tremendo cabreo.

- ¿Me has amado de verdad alguna vez? – preguntó Rachel, mirándola a los ojos.

- ¡No me estás preguntando eso, de verdad no me estás preguntando eso! – dijo negando con la cabeza dolida.

- ¡Sí lo estoy haciendo!, Quinn Fabray, te estoy preguntando si me has amado alguna vez.

- ¿A caso he sido yo quien he vuelto con mi ex, estando contigo, para casarme con él? - preguntó con una lagrima amenazando por salir de su ojo derecho, por pura impotencia.

- No te atrevas a echarme nada en cara – dijo señalándola.

- ¿Qué no te eche nada en cara? ¿Te parece normal que te vayas a casar con Finn? – preguntó perpleja.

- Tengo mis motivos – se le escapó.

- ¿Qué motivos Berry? ¿Qué motivos tienes? – preguntó intentando aprovechar ese momento de desconcierto de la morena, para saber de una vez que estaba pasando.

- Kurt, vámonos a la habitación – exigió Rachel, buscando a su amigo, aun no estaba preparada para hablar con Quinn sobre eso.

- ¡Huye Berry! ¡Como siempre! ¡Maldita sea! – exclamó frustrada Quinn, se habían dicho tantas veces que se contarían todo, que saber que Rachel guardaba aquel secreto, sin confiar en ella, le dolía más incluso que si Rachel estuviera haciendo aquello porque amase sinceramente a Finn.

- Es mi casa, hago lo que quiero.

- ¡Hey, hey! ¿Qué son esas voces? – preguntaron los señores Berry al unísono, quienes recién acababan de entrar por la puerta, pero debido a aquella discusión ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta.

- Disculpen –dijo Quinn educadamente – Había venido a visita a Sam, pero debo irme, me alegro de verles.

- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte pequeña! Vamos, no salgas con esta tormenta – dijo Leroy – Ya cuando se pase, si quieres te acompañamos nosotros.

- Son muy amables – trató de sonreír – Pero ya me he traído yo mi coche.

- Bueno, pero al menos no salgas así, justo íbamos hablando de que la carretera está peligrosa con este tiempo – comentó Hiram.

- Me quedaré entonces en la habitación de Sam, mientras pasa la tormenta – trató de calmarse.

Finalmente Rachel y Kurt se fueron a la habitación de Rachel, y Quinn y Sam a la habitación del chico.

- No podéis seguir así – dijo Sam.

- Esto es tu culpa – le señaló con el dedo.

- Mira Quinn, somos amigos y lamento de veras la situación en la que estáis, pero esto sólo podéis solucionarlo hablando.

- Dijo el chico que está enamorado y tampoco dice nada – exclamó irónicamente.

- ¡Quinn basta! Lo que sienta o deje de sentir por Kurt es cosa mía, no es la misma situación en la que estáis Rachel y tú.

- Tienes razón, Kurt sólo tiene un novio, Rachel tiene un prometido.

- Sí por eso llora hasta altas horas de la noche, hablando por teléfono con Santana ¿verdad? – preguntó no aguantando más el secreto.

- ¿Rachel llora por las noches? – preguntó confusa - ¿Rachel habla con Santana hasta tarde?

- Rachel se desangra por las noches de tanto llorar Quinn, eso no lo hace una persona enamorada y a punto de casarse con la persona de la que esta enamorada – obvió el chico.

- ¿Tú no sabes nada? – preguntó confusa.

- No, Rachel sabe que eres como mi hermana, y que sería incapaz de callarme.

- Pero…

- ¡Sssshhhhhh, calla! – le hizo un movimiento con la mano, conforme estaba escuchando algo.

La rubia se quedó completamente en silencio, y pudo escuchar lo que el chico escuchaba, la Diva volvía a llorar desconsoladamente, y se podía oír a Kurt tratando de calmarla. A la rubia se le contagiaba el llanto.

- No puedo más Sam, no puedo y ahora saber que esta sufriendo…

El rubio la abrazó, y trató de calmarla.

- Se acerca San Valentín, vuelve a conquistarla, para que no le quede otra que volver a tus brazos, la has oído esta que se muere de celos por la oferta que te hizo Sugar Motta, a pesar de que Sugar no piensa en ti de eso modo, y sabes que si Rachel no sintiera nada por ti, eso no le pasaría, ni lloraría, ni nada de eso.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a reconquistarla? – preguntó Quinn confusa.

- Mira, se me ha ocurrido una idea, Mercedes ha conocido a un chico de primer curso, Joe, es como un pequeño Jesucristo SuperStar – rio al recordarlo- ellos dos y yo formamos un grupo de jóvenes creyentes, vamos a cantar canciones para San Valentín, únete a nosotros, y cántale a Rachel.

- Pero…

- Estas colada por ella, no hagas la bola más grande, una de las dos tiene que intentar el acercamiento, y creo que eres tú la más propicia.

- Sam…

- Mercedes, Joe y yo estaremos contigo Quinn, no estarás sola, pero has de hacerlo, has de hacerle que no tenga más remedio que contarte todo.

- De acuerdo, lo haré.

- Esa es mi rubia – sonrió.

x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Era ya de madrugada, Rachel no conseguía dormir, la pelea con Quinn la tarde anterior no desaparecía de su mente, no podían seguir así, no se podían ni ver, lo cual era normal, pero aquella pelea, la había llevado a los límites de la tristeza.

No quería pelearse con Quinn, quería que ambas se amaran, que ambas estuvieran de nuevo como siempre, las dos contra el mundo, pero estaba completamente perdida, por un lado le diría todo a Quinn, pero por el otro le daba pánico perderla, la sola idea de que algo malo le pasará a su rubia le hacia casi vomitar.

Cogió su portátil, quizá Barbra tampoco la abandonaría en aquellos momentos, solía escuchar a su ídolo, y pensar en Quinn, las canciones de su Diva favorita parecía que la hablasen a ella, parecía que conseguía entenderla.

Pero vio que tenía un correo electrónico de Quinn, no podía creerlo después de la gran pelea que habían tenido, la rubia aun le escribía un e-mail.

"**_Tan sólo mira el video_**"

Aquella era la única frase que se podía leer en el mail.

Rachel le hizo caso, de veras necesitaba saber de que era el video.

Se podía ver a la rubia en su pequeño piso, con su guitarra, era habitual que Quinn le enviase canciones, de todas maneras cada canción era un tesoro para la Diva.

"_Hola cariño – comenzó la rubia – Sí, "cariño" – remarcó la palabra – Porque para mí siempre lo vas a ser. No sé que ha ocurrido. No sé porque hemos llegado a esto. Te juro que no era mi intención pelearme contigo esta tarde. Pero debes comprender que me mata el no saber que está ocurriendo. Sé que no me dejarías hablar tan sinceramente sin interrumpirme. Pero Rachel, debes saber que te amo, ojalá el anillo que llevas en tu mano te lo hubiese dado yo, te puedo asegurar que sería la mujer más feliz del planeta. Pero ver que eres de él me mata, cielo. Por favor, sólo te pido que hables conmigo, que me digas que está ocurriendo, sigo siendo yo, puedes confiar en mi, mi amor. No sé, a lo mismo puedo resultarte repetitiva, por el hecho de que no es la primera vez que te canto una canción, pero te he oído llorar esta tarde, y mi corazón se ha llevado un duro golpe por ello, no sé como expresarme en palabras y sólo puedo hacerlo con música._

**Intento decir que lo siento****  
>No quise herir tu corazón<br>Y encontrarte esperando a la luz del día  
>Hay tanto que quiero decirte<br>Pero no sé por donde empezar  
>Y no sé lo que haría si partieras.<strong>

**Uh, nena traté de lograrlo  
>Simplemente me perdí en el camino.<strong>

**Pero cada vez que te miro  
>No importa por lo que esté pasando, es fácil de ver<br>Y cada vez que te abrazo las cosas que nunca te dije, parecen salir fácilmente  
>Porque eres todo para mí.<strong>

**Realmente nunca quise dejarte entrar en mi corazón  
>Quería creer que esto pronto terminaría<br>Pensé que no importaría, si todo se acabara  
>Pero ahora me doy cuenta que sólo estaba fingiendo.<strong>

**Uh, nena sé que te lastimé  
>Pero todavía puedes creer en mí.<strong>

**Porque cada vez que te miro  
>No importa por lo que esté pasando, es fácil de ver<br>Y cada vez que te abrazo las cosas que nunca te dije, parecen salir fácilmente  
>Porque eres todo para mí.<strong>

**Va a tomar un poco de tiempo demostrarte  
>Lo que significas para mí, uh sí<br>Parece que mientras más logro conocerte  
>Más necesito hacerte ver<br>Que eres todo lo que necesito, sí.**

**Necesito, necesito, te necesito...**

**Uh, nena, nena, nena, sé que te lastimé  
>Uh, pero todavía puedes creen en mí.<strong>

**Porque cada vez que te miro  
>No importa por lo que esté pasando, es fácil de ver<br>Y cada vez que te abrazo las cosas que nunca te dije, parecen salir fácilmente  
>Porque eres todo para mí.<strong>

**Eres todo para mí  
>Eres todo para mí.<strong>

- _wñcuéntame la verdad_"

Rachel se abrazó a su almohada, Quinn estaba enamorada de ella, debía pensarlo todo bien, debía explicarle las cosas con calma, sin asustarla.

Pero desde luego aquella canción la había hecho sonreír como una idiota enamorada, adoraba a Quinn, y saber que la rubia se preocupaba por ella de esa manera, aun a pesar de lo que ella había hecho, le demostraba que su amor era tan profundo como vencer cualquier obstáculo.

**Xxxxx**

**(Fin del capítulo 34)**

**Bueno chicas, no sé que os habrá parecido este capítulo así que comentad please! : )**

**Aquí tenéis la canción que le canta Quinn a Rachel:**

**Kiss – Every time I look at you – http$youtu$be$baU0QL8R7G8**


	35. Chapter 35

35

(Visto por Quinn)

El día era lluvioso y bastante frío, Quinn salía de su última clase antes del descanso para el almuerzo, cuando vio a Brittany esperándola a la salida de clase. Aunque la miró, cuando llegó a su altura pasó de ella como si no la hubiera visto, no por nada en particular, simplemente la rubia no tenía un buen día, no quería parecer borde, pero tampoco decir algo que pudiera perjudicar su amistad.

¡Quinn, espera! – le pidió su amiga.

La rubia continuó andando, haciendo caso omiso a la llamada de su compañera.

¡Oh, vamos! ¡Quinn, por favor, espera! – corrió detrás de ella.

¿Qué pasa Brit? ¿A qué viene tanta urgencia? – preguntó sorprendida.

Necesito que vengas a ver una cosa conmigo – dijo sonriéndole, agarrándole la mano.

¿El qué? ¿El menú del comedor del instituto? Ya te lo he dicho Brit, elijas lo que elijas, todo esta malo.

Ya, eso lo sé, Santana siempre dice lo mismo –sonrió.

¿Entonces? – trató de devolverle la sonrisa.

Verás, Mike y yo… bueno, y las animadoras, y el grupo de baile de Mike, hemos hecho una coreografía, y la vamos ensayar ahora, quería que fueras a palco a verla… va a estar muy bien- decía con alegría.

¿Y cómo qué habéis hecho una coreografía? – se interesó sinceramente.

Como Mike y yo somos los bailarines del Glee Club, queríamos prepararnos a nuestra manera también para las regionales.

De acuerdo, estaré arriba viéndoos – le sonrió.

¡Ay gracias! – le abrazó Brittany – Eres la mejor.

Que no te escuche Santana – trató de bromear, separándose de su amiga.

Bueno, las dos sois las mejores – respondió feliz.

Me alegra saber que me consideras la mejor junto con Santana – sonrió feliz.

Bueno, vayamos, que seguro que ya me están esperando – le entró la prisa de repente.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Tal cual le había pedido Brittany, allí estaba en lo alto de aquella en el anfiteatro derecho, no había podido ir al central porque la puerta estaba cerrada y eso le había quitado algo de tiempo, esperaba que su amiga no hubiese comenzado la función. Cuando pudo divisar al fin el escenario, tuvo ganas de salir corriendo de allí.

Brittany había "olvidado" contarle un "pequeño detalle" y es que la coreografía pertenecía a una canción, una canción cantada por una Diva, una Diva que ocupaba su corazón, sus pensamientos, y sus sueños. Rachel estaba en mitad de aquel escenario, rodeada de los bailarines, vestida con un hermoso vestido negro, Brit y Mike estaban a su lado dando instrucciones a los otros bailarines.

Rachel estaba preciosa, no había palabras para describirla, parecía mucho más madura de lo que indicaba su pasaporte, su entereza, dando indicaciones, sus gestos, su saber estar encima del escenario, maravillaban a Quinn, quien se debatía, ya que su corazón pedía a gritos salir de allí, pero sus pies no parecían hacer caso.

La actuación comenzó.

**Hay mucha vida que he dejado de vivir**

**Y este fuego aún está ardiendo**

**Cuando te veo mirarme**

**Creo poder encontrar las ganas**

**De perseguir cada sueño**

**Y abandonar este suelo firme**

**Y entregar este miedo adentro**

**De lo que sucedería si ellos supieran**

**Que estoy enamorada de ti**

La energía que demostraba Rachel, y aquellas frases la encandilaban, ojalá se estuviera refiriendo a ella, pero no podía tenerlo claro, porque ni siquiera le había enviado una respuesta sobre el video que ella le había enviado la noche de la pelea.

**Porque renunciaría a todo**

**Para sentir la oportunidad de vivir de nuevo**

**Te alcanzo**

**Sé que tú puedes sentirlo también**

**Lo haremos**

**Mil sueños que aún creo**

**Haría que me los des todos a mí**

**Te tendría en mis brazos y nunca te dejaría ir**

**Me rindo**

**Sé que no puedo sobrevivir**

**Otra noche lejos de ti**

**Tú eres la razón por la que sigo**

**Y ahora necesito vivir la verdad**

**Justo ahora, no hay un tiempo mejor**

**De este miedo saldré libre**

**Y viviré nuevamente con amor**

**Y ellos no pueden alejarlo de mí**

**Y ellos verán...**

**Porque renunciaría a todo**

**Para sentir la oportunidad de vivir de nuevo**

**Te alcanzo**

**Sé que tú puedes sentirlo también**

**Lo haremos**

**Mil sueños y aún creo**

**Haría que me los des todos a mí**

**Te tendría en mis brazos y nunca te dejaría ir**

**Me rindo**

**Todas las noches se hacen mas largas**

**Y este fuego se hace más fuerte, cariño**

**Tragaré mi orgullo y estaré viva**

**¿No puedes escuchar mi llamada?**

El mundo de Quinn se paralizó en aquel mismo instante, Rachel la miraba directamente a ella, con una fuerza indescriptible en su mirada, la rubia que pensaba que había estado oculta ante los ojos de todos los allí presentes, se dio cuenta de que Rachel sabía que había estado allí desde el principio. La mirada de la Diva no se apartó de ella.

**Renuncio a todo**

**Porque renunciaría a todo**

**Para sentir la oportunidad de vivir de nuevo**

**Te alcanzo**

**Sé que tú puedes sentirlo también**

**Lo haremos**

**Mil sueños que aún creo**

**Haría que me los des todos a mí**

**Te tendría en mis brazos y nunca te dejaría ir**

**Me rindo**

**Justo aquí, justo ahora**

**Oh, daría mi vida para vivir de nuevo**

**Seré libre, tómame**

**Todo lo mío, renuncio todo por ti**

**Justo aquí, justo ahora – cantaba con rabia.**

**Oh, dar mi vida para vivir de nuevo**

**Seré libre, tómame**

**Todo lo mío, renuncio todo por ti**

Quinn no podía apartar la mirada de Rachel, ¿le estaba dedicando aquella canción a ella? Pero no podía ser, lo único que sabía es que su Diva iba a casarse con Finn… pero aquella canción le había llenado por completo. Si lo analizaba fríamente, no había a ninguna otra persona a la que la morena pudiera dedicar aquella canción.

Era hora de buscar a Sam y al grupo de jóvenes creyentes, el día siguiente era su momento de ganarse el corazón de Rachel de nuevo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Aquella mañana Santana la estaba esperando en la puerta del instituto, lo que le resultó extraño, más aun por la enigmática sonrisa que invadía todo su rostro.

Buenos días Berry – la saludó la latina en cuanto llegó.

Buenos días ¿Qué haces aquí? – indagó.

Te estaba esperando ¿no es obvio? – preguntó con ironía.

Sí, pero me resulta extraño, ¿por qué me esperas?

Debes acompañarme, a un sitio – decía sin más.

No quiero saltarme ninguna clase – negó con la cabeza.

A mí eso me da igual, tienes que acompañarme, además falta casi media hora para que empiece la primera clase.

¿Y por qué no estás entrenando con las animadoras? – preguntó, ya que le parecía rara la situación, Santana y Brittany siempre ensayaban antes de las clases y después de las clases, y algunas veces entre clases.

Esta mañana se han suspendido ¿qué me estás haciendo un interrogatorio o qué? – contestó algo molesta.

No, pero se me hace raro – contestó sin más.

¿Te importaría mucho acompañarme si ya has acabado con tu interrogatorio? – preguntó alzando una ceja, y haciendo que la miraba severamente, aunque la Diva se dio perfecta cuenta de que estaba actuando.

No, ¡venga vamos!

Las dos se dirigieron hacia el patio del instituto, aquella mañana estaba más lleno de lo habitual, Rachel se sintió triste, ya que comenzó a ver parejitas que se propinaban mil cariños en publico, y deseo ser una de esas parejas, por supuesto con su rubia, no había a nadie más a quien deseara llenarle de muestras de amor.

Santana interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Quiero decirte que a pesar de lo que nos hemos odiado en el pasado, te apoyo al cien por cien, tienes todo el derecho a ser una infeliz el resto de tus días – Rachel la miró con rabia, ¿de que iba todo aquello? Vio a Brittany sentada en una mesa cercana, y esperó que al menos la latina se fuera con ella y la dejara tranquila – puedes hacer ver que amas a Finn, o puedes amar a quien quieras, tendrías todo el derecho de poder amar a quien quisieras.

Santana tú sabes que yo… - la latina sabía perfectamente que el corazón de la Diva le pertenecía a su mejor amiga, Rachel pertenecía a Quinn, por eso no podía comprender porque le estaba diciendo todo aquello.

Disculpe, ¿es usted la señorita Berry? – le preguntó Mercedes, interrumpiendo su camino – aquel día era demasiado raro, la latina le hablaba como si no supiese a quien pertenecía su corazón, y Mercedes, una de sus mejores amigas, le preguntaba si ella era la señorita Berry ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo? Miró a la latina que sonreía de medio lado, traviesa.

De repente alzó la vista más allá de Mercedes, y la vio, vio a Quinn, Santana también la estaba mirando con cariño, Mercedes y Quinn iban acompañadas por Sam, y un chico que no había visto nunca.

Bien, somos el escuadrón de Dios, y aquí estamos para entregar una canción de "San Valentín" para Rachel Berry- explicaba Mercedes, haciendo una pausa – de parte de Quinn Fabray.

A Rachel le parecía que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho, miró a Quinn, que la miraba con seguridad, pero a la vez con muchos nervios, no podía creer que la rubia estuviese apunto de cantarle una canción, delante de todo el instituto. Busco la mirada cómplice de Santana, tal cual lo había hecho desde hacia semanas, pero la latina era cómplice esta vez de Quinn. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, por amor y por miedo a partes iguales.

Comenzó a cantar Joe, aunque Rachel y Quinn no podían dejar de mirarse:

**Mi corazón es un estéreo**

**Late por ti, así que escucha de cerca**

**Escucha mis pensamientos en cada nota**

**Hazme tu radio**

**Enciéndeme cuando te sientas triste**

**Esta melodía es para ti**

**Solo canta al compás de mi estéreo**

Sam comenzó a rapear, lo que despertó la sonrisa de Rachel.

**Si yo fuera otro disco lleno de polvo en tu estante**

**¿Me soplarías y me reproducirías como a los demás?**

**Si te pido que rasques mi espalda, podrías manejar eso**

Sam se subió encima de la mesa donde estaban sentadas Santana y Brittany, chocó la mano con la latina, y cogió la rosa que ya le entregaba emocionada Brit.

**Además, Me disculpo por saltarme las pistas**

**Esta ultima chica que me reprodujo dejo unas ralladuras**

**Yo solía, yo solía, yo solía… pero ahora ya supere eso**

**Porque guardar rencores acerca del amor es un artefacto antiguo**

Ahora fue el turno para Mercedes, quién puso su brazo por encima de los hombros de Rachel, y se la llevó hacia otra mesa, mientras iba cantando.

**Si tan solo pudiera encontrar una nota para hacerte entender**

**Canto una canción y una imagen me sujeta por las manos**

Sam volvió a cantar, rapeando.

**Mantenme en tu cabeza como tu melodía favorita**

**y entiende que mi corazón es un estéreo que solo toca para ti**

Quinn le entregó su mano a Rachel, en un gesto "caballeroso", la descarga de energía entre ambas fue notable, los fuegos artificiales entre las dos eran visibles, las dos se sonreían, no podían evitarlo y la rubia le susurró.

My Lady – haciendo que la acompañara hacia otro lugar del patio, Rachel era consciente que todo el mundo las miraba, pero ir de la mano del amor de su vida, mientras le dedicaba una canción, era la mejor sensación que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Pocas decimas de segundo después de que Quinn la soltará, ya la estaba echando de menos.

Todos comenzaron a cantar.

**Mi corazón es un estéreo**

**Late por ti, así que escucha de cerca**

**Escucha mis pensamientos en cada nota**

**Hazme tu radio**

**Enciéndeme cuando te sientas triste**

**Esta melodía es para ti**

**Solo canta junto con mi estéreo**

**Oh oh oh oh para mi estéreo**

**Oh oh oh oh Así que canta junto con mi estéreo**

El grupo subió las escaleras, dejando a Rachel perpleja, y viéndoles cantar desde la mesa en que Quinn la había dejado sentada, todo el patio estaba cantando aquella canción, y la Diva parecía estar en un sueño.

Sam volvió a rapear.

**¿Me sostendrías en tu hombro a donde sea que vayas?**

**¿Subirías mi volumen antes de que los policías lleguen?**

**¿Y lo subirías cada vez que te dijeran que lo pararas?**

**Y todo lo que te pido es que no te enojes conmigo**

**Cuando tengas que comprar baterías tipo D**

**Apreciarías cada mezcla que tus amigos hagan**

**Nunca se sabe quienes van y vienen, como si estuviéramos en la autopista**

De nuevo fue el turno para Mercedes.

**Pienso que realmente encontré la nota para hacerte entender**

**Si puedes escucharla, canta con ella y toma mis manos**

Sam y Quinn comenzaron a rapear.

**Mantenme dentro de tu cabeza, como si fuera tu melodía favorita**

**Y entiende que mi corazón es un estéreo que toca sólo para ti**

De repente un coro de iglesia apareció por lo alto de la escalera, uniéndose a la banda que tocaba en un rincón del patio, los bailarines que bailaban al compás de la música, y la gente en general que se había unido hacia rato a aquella canción.

Quinn cantó en solitario, y como siempre desde que había comenzado la canción, mirando a su Diva, quién no podía dejar de sentir mil sensaciones recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, milímetro.

**Solo rezo para que nunca me dejes atrás**

**Porque la buena música es difícil de encontrar**

**Tomo tu mano y la coloco cerca de la mía**

**Pensaba que el amor estaba muerto, pero ahora tu me estas haciendo cambiar de opinión**

Una lagrima recorría la mejilla de Rachel, amaba tanto a Quinn que comenzó a volver a la realidad, y darse cuenta porque estaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, porque no quería que su rubia, la mujer capaz de hacer que todo el instituto cantase y bailase al son de la misma canción, sufriera más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Pensar en aquellas amenazas, mientras veía a sus amigos y a "su chica", bajar las escaleras hacia ella, le devolvió a la realidad de un golpe.

Mercedes sacó un papel, y leyó el mensaje de Quinn hacia Rachel, con Santana y Brittany ya al lado de ellos. Brittany parecía completamente feliz, dando saltitos y esperando a escuchar el mensaje de Quinn, leído por Mercedes.

"**Te miro a los ojos, y te notó inalcanzable. Te adoro y tú ya deberías de saberlo, para mí no eres una Diva, para mí eres mi Diosa y amarte es mi religión, por favor Rachel, tan sólo dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz. Necesito dibujar en tu rostro una sonrisa**"

No supo porque, pero después de oír aquellas palabras, Rachel comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta a donde estaban sus amigos y la rubia. Mientras corría las palabras de Quinn resonaban en su cabeza, juntamente con todas las amenazas.

x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Se había quedado perpleja, viendo huir a Rachel de aquel modo, no supo reaccionar, al igual que no supieron reaccionar ninguno de sus amigos, que miraban alejarse a la morena.

¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Sam.

Quinn no pudo más y abrazó con fuerza al chico.

Llévame a casa por favor – decía mientras no podía dejar de llorar.

Shh, tranquila Quinn – dijo Santana abrazándola por detrás antes de darse cuenta de que Brittany también se había puesto a llorar, y Mercedes era quien la consolaba – Sólo está asustada – dijo sincera la latina, tratando de calmar a las dos rubias.

¿Qué la tiene así Santana? – preguntó Quinn desesperada - ¿Por qué está tan asustada? ¿Está asustada porque ya no me quiere?

No es eso – negó firmemente.

¿Entonces qué es? Por favor, te suplico – dijo Quinn poniendo las manos en los hombros de su amiga.

No puedo decírtelo, no me corresponde a mí darte explicaciones, es ella la que debe hablarte – se maldecía Santana, por no poder darle explicaciones a su amiga.

Le he abierto mi corazón completamente – suspiró Quinn.

**x-x—x-x-x—xx-x-x**

**(no os preocupéis que pronto tendréis el capi 36, que creo que os gustará)**

**A ver las canciones de este capítulo son:**

**Glee Stereo Hearts (que supongo que ya habréis visto)**

**Y la canción de Celine Dion – "I surrender" http$youtu$be$sVLmr6CykEU (para entender un poco el capi, mirad la actuación e imaginaros a Rachel y a los bailarines en una actuación bastante parecida)**


	36. Chapter 36

36

(Visto por Quinn)

Había pasado un par de días muy malos, en los que no había asistido ni a clase, después de como había actuado Rachel, tras su declaración de amor.

Era la fiesta de San Valentín y Sam la había conseguido convencer de ir, después de mucho insistir, y llegar casi a la desesperación. Se había puesto un vestido, y esperaba impaciente a Sugar, que iba a recogerla para llevarla a la fiesta.

El timbre de la portería sonó, y Quinn fue a contestar.

¿Sugar? – le preguntó.

Sí, baja, que la fiesta de mi papa nos esta esperando, la anfitriona no puede llegar tarde – sonrió orgullosa de si misma.

Quinn giró los ojos, y suspiró, lo único que le faltaba era llegar acompañada por la anfitriona de la fiesta, cada minuto que pasaba la idea le gustaba menos. Al menos sabía que vería a su hermana, su cuñada y las amigas de ellas, a quienes Sugar no había dudado en invitar, para acabarla de convencer.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Ya estaba en la fiesta, había estado hablando con su hermana durante un rato, hasta que aparecieron Rachel y Finn, y Sugar, literalmente, se colgó de encima suyo, provocando que la Diva se las quedara mirando sorprendida.

¿Sugar que haces? – preguntó molesta Quinn.

Darle celos a tu Diva, al fin y al cabo tú eres el mejor partido en esta fiesta – bromeó.

Sugar, no te lo tomes a mal, pero no estoy interesada en ti – le contestó seria.

¿Puedes guardarme un secreto? – cambió de conversación.

Claro, dime – le sonrió, bastante forzada.

Yo tampoco estoy interesada en ti – Quinn suspiró aliviada – Pero no sé que soy – se encogió de hombros.

Como que no sabes que eres… - cuestionó confusa.

Te lo digo a ti, porque Brit y Santana confían en ti, así que eres como mi ídolo.

Es bueno saberlo – la miró alzando una ceja.

Me gustan dos personas – explicó sincera.

¿Artie y Rory? – preguntó, ya que había visto que los dos chicos tenían una especial química con su acompañante aquella noche.

No – negó con la cabeza.

¿Entonces? – preguntó extrañada.

Rory y Harmony – confesó, bajando la mirada.

¿Harmony? – preguntó alzando la voz – ¡No me jo…

Por favor, baja el volumen.

Desde luego Quinn había gritado al oír aquel nombre, no tenía ningún buen recuerdo de Harmony, y no sabía como su, loca, pero a la vez inocente amiga, se había podido enamorar de ella.

Vivimos en el mismo barrio – contestó como si hubiese leído los pensamientos de la rubia – Y a veces nos hemos encontrado, y bueno creo que conmigo es bastante tierna…

¿Y no sabes quién te gusta más? – preguntó tratando de entender la situación.

No, nunca me había gustado una chica, por eso estoy tratando de experimentar contigo.

¿Oye tú estás loca o qué? – preguntó atacada de los nervios, no podía creer que Sugar le estuviera diciendo aquello, se apartó violentamente de ella.

¡Hey no te alteres! Es culpa del síndrome de Asperger- trató de disculparse – Pero no voy a usarte de experimento, sé qué tu corazón en vez de hacer bum-bum… hace "Ra-chel" – bromeó mientras hacia el movimiento de la mano, imitando el latir de un corazón, y su mirada reflejaba un gran "disculpa".

La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír, Sugar era, a su modo, divertida, le recordaba en parte a Brittany, y así se hizo saber.

Tal vez sea la hija del futuro de Brittany y Santana – bromeó – Y ahora ve al escenario, que os he contratado para que cantéis – le dio una palmadita en el brazo.

No te arrepentirás – le devolvió la sonrisa.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

La primera canción de la noche comenzó, Sam había decidido que cantasen la canción de "All The American Rejects", Back to me, era una canción que tenía que ver por una cosa o por otra, con todos ellos, pero para Quinn sólo tenía una protagonista.

**Hey tú..**

**A si qué... ¿nunca encontraste tu camino?**

**Mantente así**

**¿Lo intentaste hoy?**

**Sé qué cuando pienso un día sin ello**

**todos los días son iguales**

**desearías poder encontrar a alguien**

**pero soy el único culpable**

**¿no ves?**

**Ruego y suplico**

**Porque tus ojos iluminan el cielo por las noches**

**sé que encontraras tu camino para volver a mí**

**No dejes nunca que me caiga a pedazos**

**Porque el tiempo no**

**volverá atrás cuando no esté por aquí..**

**Cuando vivimos entre tantas paredes**

**y apenas puedo respirar**

**tú dices que solo quieres a alguien**

**pero yo soy al único que necesitas**

**Tan pronto te tenga… no te dejare ir**

**si te dejara**

**te puedes llevar todo lo que pensé que estaba mal**

**y si me escuchas.. no hay mucho que decir**

**debe haber una forma mejor**

**Si soy yo**

**a quien no necesitas**

**cuando las luces se apaguen esta noche**

**sé que nunca encontraras tu camino**

**Si soy yo**

**a quien no necesitas**

**cuando las luces se apaguen esta noche**

**se que nunca encontraras tu camino**

**¿y si vagas por el mundo?**

**y cuando tus ojos alumbren el cielo por la noche**

**sé qué encontrarás el camino…para volver a mí.**

Todos habían bailado al son de esa canción, menos la Diva que extrañamente, para Quinn, parecía muy alejada de Finn aquella tarde/noche.

Después de cantar durante aproximadamente media hora más, acompañando los bailes de los allí presentes. Quinn estaba hablando con Sugar, quién seguía con sus bromas, Brittany, Santana, Franny, Laurel, Alicia y Dana sentadas en una mesa, riéndose, cuando vio que Rachel se les acercaba.

Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, cuando vio que la mirada de la Diva se dirigía directamente a ella mientras seguía caminando, cada vez más cerca. Las demás chicas también lo notaron, y se quedaron en silencio, provocando aun más tensión en el ambiente.

Rachel ya estaba a la altura de las chicas, cuando susurró, casi sin mirarla.

Quinn tenemos que hablar.

¿Rachel? – fue lo único que pudo decir, su corazón se le salía por la boca de los nervios.

Por favor, acompáñame – le pidió seria.

Quinn miró a Franny, buscando recobrar seguridad en si misma, el gesto de su hermana era de preocupación, pero al notar la ayuda que le pedía su hermana pequeña, aun sin palabras, le sonrió, y le afirmó con la cabeza, que acompañar a la Diva era lo que debía hacer.

Las dos caminaron en silencio, y se metieron en una sala vacía que tenía el Breadstix, que era de sobra conocido por ellas, ya que les había servido de camerino en ocasiones a New Directions, cuando actuaban allí.

¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó nerviosa.

Te lo voy a contar… te voy a contar todo – contestó seria.

Quinn se sentó, sin decir nada, en una mesa que era el único objeto que amueblaba aquella sala, completamente en silencio, tan sólo esperando que la Diva comenzase lo que tanto tiempo había deseado, pero la morena la miraba sin poder articular palabra.

Sea lo que sea, dímelo, por favor – le volvió a pedir la rubia, tratando de que con aquellas palabras pudiera darle fuerzas a la otra chica para que hablara.

Pero la tensión seguía estando en el ambiente, Rachel parecía temblar, y sólo podía mirar a Quinn, sin una palabra.

¿Puedes abrazarme? – le preguntó Rachel temblando.

¿Qué te ocurre? – se preocupó Quinn, levantándose de un salto de la mesa, y abrazando sin más a la Diva.

Lo siento, lo siento mucho – se echó a llorar la morena, abrazando fuertemente a la rubia.

Rachel por favor, me estas preocupando, ¿qué está pasando? – preguntó Quinn, tratando de mostrarle todo su afecto en aquel abrazo.

Te quiero – fue lo único que pudo entender la ex animadora, entre los sollozos de su amor.

¿Y por qué me dejas? ¿Por qué vas a casarte con Finn? – preguntó con tristeza.

Estoy muy asustada Quinn, estoy tan asustada…

Estoy aquí, yo quiero protegerte de cualquier cosa, no voy a dejar que te pase nada – la abrazó con más fuerza aun si cabe.

Estoy asustada por ti – casi no salía voz, debido a los nervios.

¿Me lo vas a contar? – preguntó separándose ligeramente de ella.

Rachel se separó completamente, y la miró a los ojos.

Yo no quería dejarte Quinn – fue completamente sincera.

¿Y por qué lo has hecho?

He recibido amenazas – soltó sin más.

Quinn volvió a acercarse a Rachel, la preocupación le llevo a ello.

¿Quién?

La mirada de la Diva lo decía todo, la respuesta estaba allí, su padre había enviado amenazas a Rachel.

No dejaré que se acerque a ti, ¿me oyes? Ese cabrón no va a hacerte nada – contestó segura, haciendo que la morena la mirara.

No es a mí a quién amenaza – volvió a bajar la mirada.

¿Entonces?

Me han llegado varias notas a mi taquilla – comenzó a explicar con la voz temblorosa – Me decían que si no me alejaba de ti, te… te… - volvió a llorar, una cosa era decírselo a una persona que no fuese la rubia, y otra cosa tenerla presente.

¿Me qué? – preguntó con valentía.

¡Te matarían! – gritó por la impotencia.

¡Fantasmadas! – exclamó irónica.

Tienes una cicatriz de bala, que demuestra que esa gente esta loca como para cometer cualquier idiotez, ¡no quiero que te hagan daño! – le recriminó.

¿Y vas a dejarles ganar tan fácilmente? – preguntó serena.

¿De qué hablas?

Prefiero morir a estar sin ti – contestó segura.

Rachel le cruzó la cara con una bofetada, para la sorpresa de Quinn, después de aquella confesión no esperaba un "derechazo" de la morena, pero trató de calmarse.

Ni se te ocurra decir eso – le señaló enfadada.

¿El qué? ¿La verdad? – hizo una mueca, demostrando su incomprensión.

No pueden hacerte daño, prefiero saber que estás viva aunque no estés conmigo – no podía contener las lagrimas.

Quinn se acercó a ella, y puso su frente apoyada en la de la Diva, con un gesto dulce, y nada forzado.

Rachel – susurró – Yo muero cada vez que veo que te alejas de mí.

No quiero que te hagan daño – susurró, poniendo su mano en la mejilla de Quinn, provocando un escalofrío en las dos ante ese contacto.

¿Me sigues amando? – preguntó entre susurros.

Hago todo esto porque te amo, eres mi vida – las dos se miraban a los ojos – Pero no puedo permitir bajar la guardia y que te hagan daño. No podría soportarlo.

Aquella canción de Celine que cantabas el otro día… ¿era para mí? – preguntó cerrando los ojos, recordando aquel momento.

Cada vez que subo a un escenario, mi corazón canta para que tú lo oigas – confesó sincera y aun sin separarse ni un ápice de la rubia.

Entonces ámame – le pidió la rubia.

Ya lo hago – ambas se miraban a los ojos, como si quisieran adentrarse con aquel gesto al alma de la otra.

Confía en mí – volvió a pedirle.

Lo hago.

Entonces no hay ninguna razón, para no hacer esto juntas, tú y yo saldremos de esta juntas Rachel, si nos alejamos, no podré soportarlo – se sinceró.

He hecho ver que amaba a Finn, para que ellos creyeran que…

¿Él lo sabe? – preguntó separándose un poco de Rachel.

Sí, se lo conté, porque no quería seguir engañándolo. Después de tu discurso cuando nos explicaste que ibas a entrar a Yale, vi algo de luz en mi futuro, tú, yo, Nueva York. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti cielo, no te lo puedes ni imaginar la alegría que me dio aquella noticia, pero me asustan esas amenazas...

No hay nada que anhele más, que irme contigo a Nueva York y olvidarnos de esta jodida pesadilla Rachel, te lo juro.

¿Puedes…? – la Diva dudaba y Quinn volvió a darle valor, sujetando su mano, al lado de la suya.

¿Qué quieres Rachel? – preguntó en cuanto oyó el "puedes"

Necesito que me beses – tembló al decirlo, pero hizo ver a Quinn, que ambas estaban igual, podrían haber alargado aquella conversación mucho más, era una conversación para estar hablando horas, y horas, pero ninguna de las dos quería.

Quinn ni se cuestionó aquella petición, avanzó de nuevo hacia Rachel, y la besó con toda la ternura y el amor que guardaba en su corazón para la Diva. Se necesitaban y aquel beso sólo fue el comienzo, de besos compartidos, caricias, abrazos, sus cuerpos habían estado demasiado tiempo separados, y se llamaban a gritos.

Las caricias de la rubia, se adentraban, por debajo de la falda del vestido de Rachel, haciendo temblar a la Diva, le besaba el cuello, y sus manos cada vez subían más por aquellas piernas que tanto adoraba. Quinn no podía parar, haber perdido a su Diva, y haberla vuelto a recuperar hacia que su deseo por ella hubiera aumentado, no había miedos, ni excusas, sólo ellas dos.

Rachel se dejaba llevar, mientras su cuerpo temblaba, y no podía evitar responder con jadeos a las caricias que le estaba dando Quinn, que en aquellos momentos se acercaba peligrosamente a sus ingles, mientras acaricia el lado interno de sus muslos, mientras lamía su cuello.

Para – le pidió de repente la Diva – Cariño, como no paremos…

Ya no tengo miedo – y era verdad, se sentía completamente de Rachel y sólo quería demostrárselo – Necesito seguir acariciando cada parte de tu piel – susurró, en un tono que sonó más sexy de lo que ella misma pretendía.

Pero aquí nos pueden pillar – trataba de ser coherente, ya que Quinn no había frenado en sus caricias, y ella deseaba que no parase, a su lujuria por su rubia, le daba igual donde, sólo deseaba que continuase hasta hacerla suya.

¿No lo deseas?- dijo apoyando a Rachel contra la pared, y siguiendo con sus caricias, mientras iba subiendo y bajando mientras besaba el cuello de la Diva.

Quinn, por favor, claro que lo deseo, pero aquí no – lograba decir entre suspiros.

Has estado demasiado tiempo lejos de mí, ahora no dejaré que te escapes tan fácilmente – sonreía picara.

¡Deja de ser una niña mala! – decía Rachel, mientras ponía sus manos encima de las de Quinn, sin saber muy bien si aquel gesto era para que parase, o para que profundizase en sus caricias.

Soy tú niña mala – le ronroneó en el oído.

Ambas estaban ardiendo en deseo, pero un sonido las interrumpió, la puerta se estaba abriendo, se separaron de golpe, aunque el sudor que corría por sus frentes, las delataba.

Hola, tú hermana está… - entraba Alicia, tapándose rápidamente los ojos, al ver a las dos chicas, que aunque permaneciesen separadas, el deseo había dejado rastro en su pelo, y en sus vestidos – Cuando puedas… te están buscando para seguir con vuestras canciones – dijo cerrando la puerta.

¡Oh Dios! ¡Casi nos pilla!- exclamó Rachel tratando de tranquilizarse.

No te preocupes, es como de la familia – sonrió Quinn, al fin, verdaderamente feliz – Hablando de eso… podríamos mirar la manera de que vengas a mi apartamento esta noche, después de la fiesta.

Quinn, aun estoy preocupada por las amenazas, no me vas a hacer que me olvide de eso – dijo un poco más seria, mientras seguía arreglándose la ropa y el pelo.

¿Quieres apostar? – le guiñó un ojo, mientras se arreglaba ella también.

Quinn… - trató de regañarla, pero una sonrisa se escapó de su boca.

En serio, ya hablaremos de como vamos a actuar luego, pero esta noche, en esta fiesta, quiero que te olvides de todo eso, y seas feliz – sonrió.

Perdona por haberte hecho sufrir – se disculpó, porque lo necesitaba así, sabia que a pesar del estado de euforia en el que estaba Quinn, le debía muchos "lo siento" a su rubia.

Tengo que ir al escenario – le guiño el ojo – Ya sabes, me están esperando.

Es cierto –sonrió.

Cuando estaba apunto de salir de la habitación, Quinn se giró y volvió a mirar a la su chica.

Feliz San Valentín – sonrió con ternura, abrazando a la morena.

Ambas aunque sin haber hablado realmente de la situación, sabían que lo mejor que podían hacer, era que una vez fuera de aquella habitación, actuasen como si la distancia aun existiese entre ellas, aunque estaban entre amigos, no iban a arriesgarse.

Pero a pesar de aquello, cuando Quinn salió de aquella habitación, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al fin y al cabo, había arreglado las cosas con Rachel, lo de las amenazas podían solucionarlo ellas dos, junto con su familia, pero la Diva volvía ser suya, y eso iluminaba el corazón de la rubia.

"Los jóvenes creyentes" cantaron varias canciones, que volvieron locos a los allí presentes, que bailaban por todo el local, y se unían a las canciones, de tanto en tanto. Quinn veía con otros ojos a todas aquellas parejas, Brittany y Santana que no paraban de besarse durante toda la noche, Tina y Mike, su hermana y su cuñada, Alicia y Dana, ya no les dolía, después de aquella escena con Rachel en la sala.

Cuando acabaron de cantar, y bajaron del escenario, notó una mirada clavada en ella, alzó la vista y diviso a su Diva, que claramente le estaba haciendo señas para que se dirigiera a la sala que había sido testigo de su reconciliación. Sin más, le hizo caso, y evitando miradas inoportunas, se escabulló hacia la sala.

Las dos se adentraron en ella.

Hola – sonrió Quinn - ¿Me echabas de menos? – bromeó.

No sé como puedes estar tan serena después de lo que te he dicho – se encogió de hombros.

Porque pienso disfrutar cada segundo que este a tu lado Rachel – se acercó para acariciarle la mejilla – No sabemos que va a pasar mañana – le miró a los ojos- pero sé que hoy estoy aquí, que tú me amas, que yo te amo aun más, y que ningún psicópata va a arruinar mi vida, y mi futuro contigo.

Eso de que me amas aun más… tendríamos que debatirlo – sonrió - ¿Quieres bailar conmigo el ultimo baile de la noche? – preguntó sonrojada y mirándole a los ojos.

Claro que sí, será para mí, un placer, mi lady – se inclinó un poco para sujetarle la mano y besársela.

Puedo acostumbrarme a esto – sonrió.

¿A qué?

Cuando sujetas mi mano y me dices "mi lady", me haces sentir como la princesa de un cuento – fue cursimente sincera.

Eso es porque eres la princesa de mi cuento – le besó la mejilla - ¿Bailamos?

Las dos se acercaron más, y se abrazaron para comenzar a bailar al son de la canción que en aquellos momentos sonaba en todo el Breadstix, que no era otra que Guilty de Barbra Streisand. Rachel comenzó a cantar al oído a Quinn, Barbra les sonreía aquella noche, acompañándolas con aquella canción.

Rachel:

**Las sombras caen, cariño, estamos solas **

**fuera en la calle cualquiera que encuentres,**

**tiene un dolor de corazón. **

**Al cometer el crimen de estar solo, o triste.**

**Tú tienes una razón de vivir,**

**Luchas por el amor qué estás viviendo.**

**Tienes que ser mía **

**Nosotras lo llevamos más allá **

**Puede ser noche o día**

**Sólo es cuestión de tiempo **

**Y no tenemos nada de culpables**

**Nuestro amor escalaría cualquier montaña **

**Nosotras estamos enamoradas**

**Y nunca dejaremos que acabe **

**Somos devotas la una de la otra**

**Y no tenemos nada que lamentar **

**Nuestro amor es uno en un millón**

**Se puede ver que llegaremos hasta el cielo**

**No quiero escucharte decir adiós. **

Quinn siguió con la canción, después de besarle en la mejilla a Rachel.

**El pulso se acelera, mi amor**

**Qué rápido lo tenemos. **

**Poco a poco nos encontramos en el medio **

**No hay peligro en la oscuridad **

**Haciendo un crimen el estar fuera, en el frío.**

**Tienes una razón para vivir **

**Luchas por el amor que construyes,**

**Tiene que ser mía**

No hubo más canción ni más mundo, ni más nada, sólo ambas besándose de nuevo como si no existiese el mañana.

x-x-x-x-x-x

**(Fin capítulo 36)**

**Bueno, bueno, bueno…. Como no me comentéis las vuelvo a separar ¿Eh? Jajajaja LOL.**

**Os dije que el capítulo 36 se acercaba, así ¿qué os ha parecido?**

**Las canciones, aunque ya las he puesto durante el capítulo, son**

**All the American Rejects- Back to me = http$youtu$be$pHesyIaZW64**

**Y **

**Barbra Streisand – Guilty = http$youtu$be$Ey-IxNGuEYs**


	37. Chapter 37

37

- Laurel necesito tu ayuda – se acercaba Quinn a la mesa donde estaban todos sentados, susurrándole – ¿Puedes venir un momento?

- Claro.

Quinn y Laurel se apartaron de la mesa, para tener una conversación más privada, bajo la atenta mirada de Franny.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Quinn? ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, veras la idea es esta… Rachel… - suspiró al decir su nombre, pero esta vez de felicidad – Rach, quiere venir a casa esta noche, pero no queremos que lo sepa mucha gente, salvo Franny y tú y poco más, y no queremos que nadie pueda sospechar nada.

- ¿Tú y Rachel? – preguntó dibujándosele una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Sí – sonrió aun más de lo que ya lo hacía – Queremos pasar la noche juntas, para hablar, y recuperar el tiempo perdido – le contestó feliz – Pero bueno, ella me ha dicho…

- Lo sé – dijo sincera.

- ¿Lo sabes? ¿Cómo? – preguntó confusa.

- Ella me hizo prometer que no os diría nada a Franny y a ti.

- ¿Cómo has podido ocultármelo? – preguntó un tanto defraudada.

- Rachel sólo quería protegerte, y en eso todos estamos en el mismo equipo – contestó sincera – A veces una persona tiene que tomar decisiones que no le gustan en absoluto.

- Gracias – agradeció sincera, sorprendiendo a Laurel.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por cuidar de Franny, de Rachel, de mí, no estas obligada a hacer todo lo que haces, sin embargo…

- Sois mi familia Quinn, soy la compañera de Franny, por lo tanto tú eres como mi hermana y ahora veamos, sobre Rachel, tengo unas pelucas en el coche, iré con Sam a mí coche, como si estuviese dándole algo a él, y entrará todo lo necesario para disfrazar a Rachel. Podrías hacer que entras en el apartamento con Sam.

Quinn no pudo evitar toser ante aquella descabellada idea, ¿quién iba a creer que ella estaba con Sam como algo más que amigos? Pero volvió a pensar, que ella misma había creído que Rachel estaba con Finn, hasta aquella misma noche.

Su cuñada prosiguió con la explicación.

- Entonces parecerá que entras en casa con él por la puerta principal, mientras Franny, yo y Rachel vamos al aparcamiento por la puerta trasera del edificio, así despistaremos por si hay algún "espía".

- ¿Crees que funcionará? – preguntó preocupada.

- Eso espero –respiró profundamente.

- ¿Por qué llevas disfraces en el coche? Cualquiera diría que eres una ladrona, o peor aun.

- ¿¡Quien sabe!? Prefiero guardar el secreto, si no te importa – bromeó.

- No sé si te he dicho esto alguna vez, pero eres la mejor pareja que haya podido encontrar Franny.

- Alguna vez me lo has dicho, pero siempre alegra oírlo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

El plan había salido perfectamente, nadie les había interrumpido, y allí estaban Quinn y ella, solas en el apartamento. La morena no podía creerlo, su corazón latía más rápido que nunca, mientras Quinn y ella estaban sentadas en el sofá dispuestas a ver una película.

- ¡No me concentro! – dijo Quinn, exasperada – No puedo estar aquí sentada, viendo una película, mientras estás aquí sentada a mi lado.

- ¿Y que propones? – preguntó picara, aunque nerviosa.

- ¿Quieres que quitemos la película y ponga algo de música mientras hablamos? – preguntó Quinn con dulzura.

- Me parece bien… pero, no te comprendo.

- ¿El qué no comprendes? – preguntó sujetándole la mano.

- Que no comprendo porque, después de todo lo que nos has pasado, estas como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

- Rach, ¿tengo que estar pensando en lo que ha pasado entre nosotras, en vez de estar disfrutando de tenerte? – cuestionó segura.

- No sé, pero te he hecho mucho da…

Quinn la interrumpió besándola, callando aquellas palabras que comenzaban a asomar en la voz de la Diva.

- ¿Me amas? – le preguntó la rubia.

- Claro – dijo aun saboreando el sabor de los labios.

- Pues es lo único que me importa ahora ¿Por qué no podemos saltarnos toda la historia de que tú has hecho todo por protegerme, pero me has hecho daño, bla, bla, bla y nos concentramos en los besos?

- Así que… ¿quieres concentrarte en mis besos? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Sí, ahora nos vamos entendiendo – dijo besándola de nuevo.

Rachel se aproximó a Quinn, y comenzó a besarla, tal cual le pedía su chica, debían recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, y debía demostrarle todo lo que la quería.

- Te quiero – dijo acariciando su mejilla.

- Y yo – susurró con los ojos llenos de amor por su Diva.

Las caricias prosiguieron, cada vez más intensamente, provocando que las dos sintieran como si estuvieran flotando en aquel salón.

- Vamos a mi habitación – pidió Quinn.

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Rachel.

- Estoy preparada, siempre y cuando tú lo estés – puso su mano en la mejilla de Rachel, y espero una respuesta.

- Estoy preparada amor, sólo quiero que tú estés bien.

Quinn se levantó y le sujetó la mano a Rachel, llevándola hacia la habitación.

Ambas estaban frente a la cama, Rachel de frente, y Quinn justo detrás de Rachel, notando los nervios en la Diva.

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Quinn.

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué estás temblando? – preguntó en un susurró la rubia.

- Estoy muy nerviosa – el corazón le latía a mil.

- Rach, ¿seguro que quieres que pase esto? No quiero que te acuestes conmigo, porque te sientas culpable por todo lo que ha ocurrido – dijo abrazándola

- Te deseo Quinn – dijo mientras aun estaba en los brazos de la rubia.

- Pero…

- Me conoces demasiado bien.

- Lo sé, tienes que darte cuenta de que he sido tu admiradora-enemiga, desde que comenzamos el instituto, es normal que te conozca.

- Quiero hacerlo, de verdad, quiero ser tuya en todos los sentidos, no tenemos porqué parar.

- Quiero dormir contigo Rachel, sólo eso – sonrió con cariño.

- No, no hay derecho… yo…

- Lo sé, pero no es el momento. Ven a mi cama Rach, déjame sentir que estoy contigo, que volvemos a ser dos – dijo tumbándose en la cama.

Rachel se tumbó encima de ella, y Quinn la abrazó con mucho amor.

Durante toda la noche estuvieron abrazadas, regalándose miles de mimos, aunque sin llegar a más, sólo demostrándose la una a la otra que estaban juntas, y que ya no se iban a alejar más.

Finalmente Quinn se quedó dormida como un bebé, y Rachel no podía dejar de mirarla, saber que le había roto el corazón de aquella manera, a pesar de que ella fuese tan buena, como para no querer hablarlo.

La Diva se levantó temprano con la idea de hacerle el desayuno a su chica, de con otro gesto más, demostrarle que ya no se iba a alejar de ella, que iba a cuidarla, y juntas iban a vencer cualquier obstáculo.

Se levantó y se dirigió despacio hacia el salón, tratando de no despertar a Quinn, estuvo mirando las estanterías de aquel hermoso salón, estaban llenas de fotos, Quinn con Sam, con Franny, con Laurel, con April, con Dana y Alicia, con Santana y Brit, justo a su colección de cds se hallaba una foto de ambas, una foto hecha la misma noche en que Quinn se le declaró, justo antes en aquel local habían estado haciéndose fotos, y ahí estaba la prueba, ambas sonrientes y enamoradas, aquella mirada ya reflejaba amor, aunque ellas no fueran conscientes.

Al cogerla para observarla más de cerca, de detrás del marco con aquella bonita foto, cayó un cd, con una frase escrita "Ojalá lo entendieses".

Rachel no sabía si dejar el cd en su sitio, o escucharlo pero ella siempre había sido muy curiosa, y no iba a cambiar ahora.

Cogió el cd y lo colocó en la mini cadena, cogió sus auriculares del mp3, y los enchufó al equipo de sonido, para poder escucharlo, una vez más cerciorándose antes de no ser descubierta por Quinn.

Al darle al play, pudo escuchar que se trataba de una grabación de la voz de Quinn, comenzaba la guitarra, y después comenzó una canción.

**¿Recuerdas el tiempo en el que solíamos jugar?**

**Tú estabas pérdida y yo dispuesta a salvarte**

**No pienso que esos sentimientos vayan a marchitarse**

**Tú naciste de una parte de mí**

**Nunca fui buena ocultando cosas**

**Mis pensamientos me consumen, **

**¿Entiendes lo que significas para mí?**

**Eres mi fe **

**¿No curaras mi tragedia?**

**¿No curaras mi tragedia?**

**No te lleves su sonrisa lejos de mí**

**Ella esta rota y yo estoy lejos**

**¿No curaras mi tragedia?**

**¿No curaras mi tragedia?**

**Si haces del mundo un escenario para mí**

**Entonces espero que puedas escucharme gritar**

**(¿No curaras mi tragedia?)**

**Cuando me siento y pienso en los días que compartíamos**

**Y en las noches que me arropaste**

**Cada pequeño detalle que yo nunca hice**

**Tú estarías a mi lado**

**Cada vez que tú llorabas tomabas mi aliento**

**Mi corazón se quebraba**

**Si yo pudiera ser lo fuerte que fuiste conmigo**

**Tú eres mi fe**

**No curaras mi tragedia**

**No curaras mi tragedia**

**No te lleves su sonrisa lejos de mí**

**Ella esta rota y yo estoy lejos**

**Si haces del mundo un escenario para mí**

**Entonces espero que puedas escucharme gritar**

**Puedes escucharme gritar**

**Puedes escucharme gritar**

**No curaras mi tragedia**

**No curaras mi tragedia**

**No te lleves su sonrisa lejos de mí**

**Ella esta rota y yo estoy lejos**

**No curaras mi tragedia**

**No curaras mi tragedia**

**Si haces del mundo un escenario para mí**

**Entonces espero que puedas escucharme gritar**

**No lo soporto más**

**No puedo sentir esto más…**

**Coge su dolor y dámelo a mí**

**Porque en toda mi vida he cometido errores**

**¡Puedes escucharme gritar!**

La voz de Quinn era desgarradora, estaba casi llorando mientras cantaba, y Rachel sabía que aquella canción era para ella, un montón de emociones crecieron desde lo más profundo de su alma, pero sobretodo, y mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, creció una determinación que ella sólo podía sentir por Quinn. Volvió a dejar el cd en su lugar, y a conectar los auriculares a su mp3 y se dirigió hacia su habitación, encontrándose a Quinn apoyada, bostezando, en el marco de la puerta.

- Te echaba…

Quinn no pudo decir ni una palabra más, Rachel la cogió de la camiseta y la besó con fuerza y pasión, intentando empujarla hacia la habitación, cosa que le resultó fácil porque ante la sorpresa, la rubia se dejaba llevar por la morena, quién seguía besándola mientras la empujaba hacia la cama.

- Rach… - suspiró, cuando la morena acabó por tumbarla en la cama y ponerse ella encima.

- Shhh – le susurró la Diva, mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello, provocando temblores en todo el cuerpo de Quinn.

- ¿Qué estás…? – trataba de preguntar, entre miles de suspiros, provocados por los besos de la morena.

- ¿No es obvio? – preguntó con una sonrisa picara.

Quinn no pudo más, y comenzó a quitarle la camiseta a Rachel, quien simplemente se dejaba hacer, sin poner ningún impedimento. En poco tiempo la Diva estaba en ropa interior, y Quinn disfrutando del cuerpo de su chica.

- Llevas demasiada ropa – le susurró Rachel a Quinn, tratando también de deshacerse de la ropa que le sobraba.

La rubia comenzó a quitarse la ropa, pero Rachel la miró pidiéndole sin palabras que le permitiese a ella desnudarla.

- ¿Confías en mí? – le preguntó la morena, mientras metía sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de su chica.

- Confío en ti más que en nadie – respondió temblando de deseo – Por favor, desnúdame.

Rachel sonrió llena de pasión, pero también de amor, de devoción por Quinn, y de profunda ternura, porque al fin le estaba permitiendo "curar su tragedia", le haría olvidar cualquier mal recuerdo, con besos, caricias, y entregándose por completo a la rubia.

En poco tiempo las dos estaban fundidas en besos, caricias, y palabras tiernas de amor, ambas se miraban a los ojos, y se daban la mano, para demostrarse que estaban allí, la una para la otra.

- Te quiero – susurró Rachel mientras acariciaba el estomago de la rubia, que ya no tenía miedo, porque el amor por su chica le había hecho desaparecer el miedo.

- Yo también te quiero cielo – le sonrió.

La mano de Rachel fue bajando por el cuerpo de la rubia de un modo endiabladamente despacio, haciéndola temblar, su mano alcanzo la goma de las braguitas de Quinn, arrancándole un suspiro.

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Rachel, cerciorándose en todo momento de que Quinn estuviese cómoda, la respuesta de la rubia fue clara, cuando sujeto la mano de Rachel guiándola poco a poco aun más abajo, hacia el lugar prohibido que ahora Quinn le permitía alcanzar, el cuerpo de Rachel temblaba igual que el de la rubia.

- Soy tuya Rachel – su cuerpo tembló, mientras los dedos de Rachel acariciaban aquella delicada parte.

Rachel comenzó a acariciarla más íntimamente, disfrutando de los sonidos de Quinn, notando a través de ella todo lo que le hacia sentir, hasta llevarla a un punto de no retorno era un sueño hecho realidad, y aunque era su primera vez, se sintió orgullosa de haber provocado aquello en la rubia. Quinn había demostrado tener plena confianza en ella, a pesar de todo por lo que habían pasado, la Diva se tumbó al lado de su chica abrazándola, y viéndola sonreír llena de felicidad.

- Ahora ha llegado tu turno – suspiró aun agotada, recuperando fuerzas y volviendo a la realidad.

- Sólo he querido demostrarte mi amor, que disfrutases – sonrió la morena, mirándola a los ojos.

- Pero yo quiero lo mismo para ti – sonrió, incorporándose en la cama, comenzando a besar el hombro y el brazo de Rachel - ¿Estás preparada? – preguntó con ternura.

Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las mil sensaciones nuevas que recorrían su cuerpo, Quinn acariciaba cada parte del cuerpo de Rachel, quién no podía creer como su cuerpo no conseguía dejar de temblar, se retorcía en la cama de puro placer, ni en un millón de sueños podía haber imaginado que Quinn le haría sentir tanto.

Los gemidos de la Diva no tardaron en escapar, más aun cuando Quinn fue bajando despacio besando cada parte del cuerpo de su morena. Mientras Quinn iba bajando sus brazos iban subiendo provocando mil sensaciones en Rachel, que no sabía de donde llegaría la siguiente caricia, o el siguiente beso. Su cuerpo se retorció por completo cuando Quinn colocó cada una de sus manos, sujetando su cintura.

- ¿Quinn qué vas a…? – preguntó nerviosa cuando vio la mirada pícara de su chica.

- ¿Tú qué crees? – sonrió invadida por el deseo.

- Pero…

- ¿Confías en mí? – preguntó la rubia – No voy a hacerte daño, sólo quiero hacerte disfrutar.

- Claro qué confió en ti mi amor, y quiero que hagas conmigo todo lo que desees – contestó con ternura y sinceramente.

- Bien… en ese caso – sonrió por ultima vez, antes de besar la zona virgen y prohibida de Rachel.

- ¡OH DIOS MIO! – gritó Rachel sin poder evitarlo.

- Llámame Quinn – bromeó la rubia, mientras hacia estremecer con besos y caricias aquella zona tan intima del cuerpo de Rachel.

Cuando llegó al estasis, se dejó caer hacia atrás, y Quinn se incorporó abrazándola con delicadeza, ambas se besaron.

- Que bien sabes – dijo Rachel feliz tras profundizar en el beso, y sentir los brazos de Quinn abrazándola.

- Pues no sé por donde empezar a explicar lo bien que sabes tú, puro manjar de dioses – bromeó – Aunque no sabia que eras tan gritona – se rio con cariño.

- ¡Quinn! – le regaño, pellizcándole el brazo.

- ¿Eres feliz? – le preguntó la rubia, esta vez más seria - ¿Te ha gustado tu primera vez? – preguntó algo preocupada.

- Ni en un millón de años podría haber imaginado una mejor forma de perder mi virginidad, bueno… no está perdida, te la he regalado a ti, junto con mi corazón.

- Tú tienes mi corazón Rachel, espero que siempre lo tengas en cuenta.

Ambas se volvieron a mirar, esta vez sin palabras, y se abrazaron fuertemente, disfrutando de estar así, abrazadas, absolutamente desnudas, extasiadas y completamente enamoradas la una de la otra.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Cuando despertó Rachel no estaba allí, por un momento temió que fuese sólo un sueño, pero las notas del piano del comedor comenzaron a sonar, Rachel estaba allí con ella, y no se había podido contener al ver el piano.

Se levantó con una sonrisa en el rostro, y se fue hacia el comedor, poniéndose su camiseta ancha de estar por casa y sus braguitas y allí apoyada en el marco de la puerta, la vio, Rachel estaba tapada con las sabanas, como si fuera una túnica, no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la rubia, ya que estaba sumergida en aquella canción.

**Estaba olvidada**

**Antes de que dijeras mi nombre**

**Perdida en las sombras**

**Antes de que tu luz iluminara mi camino**

**Ahora vuelvo a creer**

**En todos mis sueños otra vez**

**Me siento pura e inocente**

**Aquellos días dudosos**

**Se fueron muy lejos y oh**

**Caeré**

**Y siempre me sostendrás**

**El tiempo tuvo que enseñarme esto**

**Volare**

**Y siempre estarás ahí para guiarme**

**Cumpliendo hasta el mas grande deseo de mi corazón**

**Siento que estas cerca de mí**

**Y sé lo que es el amor**

**Ahora no hay montaña**

**tan alta para mí que no pueda escalar**

**Ni océano tan ancho**

**Que no pueda llegar al otro lado**

**Ahora creo en mí**

**Pues tú vives y respiras en mí**

**Y nada cabe entre nosotros**

**Somos estrellas**

**Sin noches oscuras, oh**

Quinn se acercó por detrás, y se sentó a su lado sin molestar a la Diva, disfrutando de aquella interpretación.

**Caeré**

**Y siempre me sostendrás**

**El tiempo tuvo que enseñarme esto**

**Volare**

**Y siempre estarás ahí para guiarme**

**Cumpliendo hasta el mas alto deseo de mi corazón**

**Siento que estas cerca de mí**

**Y sé que el amor es**

**Es algo indescriptible**

**Un abrirse en silencio**

**No hay palabras que puedan ser tan profundas**

**Pero yo se**

**Yo se**

**Que caeré**

**Y siempre me sostendrás**

**El tiempo me tuvo que enseñar eso**

**Yo volare**

**Y siempre estarás ahí para guiarme**

**Cumpliendo hasta el mas alto deseo de mi corazón**

**Siento que estas cerca de mi**

**Y sé que lo que es el amor.**

Cuando acabó la canción, Rachel miró con una dulce sonrisa a Quinn, que la miraba del mismo modo.

- Siempre – susurró la rubia regalándole un tierno beso a su Diva.

- Hola amor, lo sé, yo siempre voy a estar contigo también.

Rachel acarició el rostro de su chica mientras seguían besándose, de pronto se tensó.

- Perdóname Quinn.

- ¿Por? – preguntó confusa.

- Porque te amo Quinn, y nunca he querido hacerte daño, yo sólo pretendía cuidar de ti.

- Cariño, lo sé ¿vale? – trató de calmarla cuando vio que una lagrimas recorrían su mejilla – Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

- ¿Enserio? – preguntó tratando de secar sus lagrimas.

- Sí, pero las dos hubiéramos cometido el mismo error, porque no podemos salir de esto solas, nos necesitamos, y siento mucho haberte arrastrado a esta situación. Supongo que todo sería más fácil para ti, si nunca nos hubiéramos amado, si hubiéramos continuado siendo enemigas.

- Ni de broma, eso que ha pasado allí – señaló la habitación – Vale la pena pasar por cualquier cosa, si puedo sentir todo lo que me has hecho sentir, y no sólo físicamente.

- Vamos a salir de esto, y vamos a irnos a Nueva York las dos juntas ¿prometido?

- Prometido.

Ambas volvieron a sonreírse con amor.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**(Fin del capítulo 37)**

**Siento muchísimo que haya tardado tanto en escribir, pero digamos que estoy viviendo mi propio fanfic o algo parecido, una situación bastante confusa y no me sentía inspirada aunque tengo el esquema no me salían las palabras. Bueno pero…. Mirad estas dos muchachas… que jolines, hablando claro, ya era hora de que tuvieran estos momentos ¿eh? Jajaja**

**Las canciones del capitulo fueron:**

**- Cure my tragedy by Cold ==== htt$youtu$be$weep8aD2hnU**

**- I know what love is by Celine Dion ==== http$youtu$be$SyRmU8JC_Wo**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Comentarios, please! :D**

**P.D: Gracias por tantos comentarios, y favoritos o followers, aunque no haya podido escribir hasta ahora, que sepáis que significa mucho para mí ver que os gusta la historia.**


	38. Chapter 38

**38**

Rachel estaba sentada en el auditorio junto a Finn, era hora de la reunión del Glee Club, y allí se encontraban todos los miembros, con excepción de Quinn. La Diva no podía evitarlo, cuando no sabía donde estaba su rubia, la preocupación la invadía, quería tenerla siempre bajo vigilancia, por su temor a que algo malo le pasase.

Will Schuester ya había mirado en varias ocasiones el reloj, y suspiraba, Quinn no era de las que llegaba tarde, y aquello era muy extraño.

Pero de repente, ante la atenta mirada de todos, hizo su aparición, y Rachel no pudo evitar quedarse sin aliento, cuando la vio aparecer vestida de animadora, con su coleta alta, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro.

- Perdón por el retraso, tenía algunos asuntillos que solucionar – se disculpó.

- ¿Estoy viendo visiones o Quinn the cheerleader ha vuelto? – preguntó Puck, mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras pasaba por su lado, recibiendo una colleja bastante fuerte de Lauren.

- ¿Has vuelto a las animadoras? – preguntó Brittany feliz.

- Sí, y lo siento Santana, pero tendrás que compartir tu capitanía conmigo, ordenes de Sue – le guiñó un ojo a la latina.

- Ni de broma – le contestó cruzándose de brazos – Yo soy la capitana de las animadoras, tú eres una petarda que no me llega ni a la suela de las deportivas.

- Soy la capitana por antonomasia de las animadoras San, lo siento- dijo haciendo una mueca, burlándose cariñosamente de su amiga.

- Entonces no me queda otra, que compartir el puesto que me ha costado sudor y lagrimas, con la gran Quinn – dijo abrazándola, para asombro de todos.

- La impía trinidad ha vuelto – dijo Brittany abalanzándose sobre su novia y su amiga.

- Eso parece – dijo Santana, besando la mejilla de su chica.

- Bueno, siento interrumpir este momento tan afectuoso, pero estamos aquí para ver cuan en forma estamos para la competición ¿todo el mundo ha preparado su actuación?

- Sí, por supuesto – contestó Quinn.

- Y será mejor que nos dejéis a nosotras primero, así luego podéis dormiros con las actuaciones de los demás – bromeó Santana, pero manteniendo siempre su rostro serio.

- No seas tan chulita Santana, que ya te conocemos – le contestó Mercedes, haciendo reír a todos sus compañeros.

- Ahora verás lo que es bueno, supera esto – le retó.

Sam se levantó de su asiento, y se dirigió hacia las tres animadoras, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta quedándose en camiseta de tirantes, y poniéndose sus gafas de sol Ray Ban aviator.

- ¿Qué nos tenéis preparado? – preguntó el profesor, al ver que sin recibir su permiso, los cuatro ocuparon su lugar en el escenario.

- Reach Out versión de Hillary Duff y the Prophet – contestó Quinn con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

- Bien, de acuerdo, pues el escenario es todo vuestro, chicos – les animaba el profesor.

- No hace falta que lo jures profesor – le contestó Santana, que después de haber visto a Quinn vestida de animadora, y de vuelta a la trinidad, no podía estar de mejor humor.

Sam se colocó en mitad del escenario, mientras Brit, Santana y Quinn se colocaban a un lado del escenario, como si estuvieran hablando entre ellas.

El primero en cantar fue el chico, que sacó su lado más sexy para comenzar la canción.

**¡Vamos!. Trae tu pasaporte, chica – **dijo mirando directamente a Quinn.**  
>Yo estoy tratando de mostrarte el mundo.<br>Sé que tu ex te lastimo, pero soy tu nuevo hombre perfecto.  
>Dignidad, ¿dónde estás? Con sólo un toque de mi mano,<br>Estoy tratando de mostrarte mi plan.  
>Me tienes, chica. Soy tu fan <strong>

Después fue el turno de Quinn, que desde su posición, al lado de sus amigas, siguió con la canción:

**Desde el momento en que entraste por la puerta,  
>los pensamientos corrieron por mi mente,<br>Es tiempo de explorar.  
>Yo les digo a mis amigas que yo sólo voy a tenerlo a él.<br>Sin embargo, no mires ahora, porque te veo mirándolo.  
>Mi visión periférica lo tiene a él encerrado en mi vista<br>En una misión para poseerlo al final de la noche.  
>Es como una presa jugando con el cazador<br>No hay lugar donde huir, chico, es tiempo de entregarte.**

Y todo lo que necesito es sentirte

Aquella actuación estaba dejando a todos los allí presentes completamente estupefactos, por que a cada segundo se convertía en algo más sensual entre Sam y Quinn. Rachel no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, y Finn tenía que darle disimuladamente con el codo para que cerrara la boca, la cual tenía abierta debido a la sorpresa.

Después fue el turno de Santana y Brittany, que no dejaban atrás a sus compañeros de canción, en lo que a sensualidad se refería, mientras las dos cantaban.

**Alcánzame y tócame  
>Antes de que me vuelva loca.<br>Alcánzame y tócame. **

Sam y Quinn se unieron a la pareja, para seguir cantando:

**Chico no me hagas esperar.  
>Soy un diamante y tú necesitas el dinero.<br>Alcánzame y tócame.**

**Y todo lo que necesito es sentirte.**

Rachel creía estar hiperventilando, había escuchado como los cuatro ensayaban la canción el día anterior, en la habitación de Sam, pero nunca pensó que en vivo y en directo, resultase tan provocativa. Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Tranquila sólo están actuando.

Miró al lado contrario de donde estaba Finn sentado, y se acordó de a quién tenía sentada al lado, April Rhodes, que después de volver de un fin de semana con Shelby, para concretar los pasos a seguir para la seguridad extrema de Beth, había regresado para ayudarlos en las estatales.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó aun confusa, debido al nerviosismo que le estaba haciendo pasar aquella actuación, tenía la completa seguridad de que Sam y Quinn sólo eran amigos, casi hermanos, pero desde luego verlos a los dos cantar y bailar de aquella manera, estaba provocando que las mariposas que solían vivir en su estomago, cada vez que Quinn estaba presente, se estuvieran cabreando.

- Que mi sobrina, es tuya, es sólo una actuación – le susurró en el oído April, después de inclinarse hacia ella, para que nadie más las oyera – Pero sabes que cuanta más gente crea lo que está pasando en el escenario, será mejor para todos, no se sabe quién puede tener sus ojos puestos en esa actuación.

Las dos volvieron a mirar al escenario, donde Quinn bailaba del modo más sensual posible junto a Sam, mientras cantaba.  
><strong><br>Al igual que con una oración, tu tacto me puede llevar allí.  
>En mi mente, tú y yo, en un romance secreto. <strong>

Fue en ese momento en el que Rachel se dio cuenta de la mirada fugaz y la sonrisa picara que le dedico durante escasos segundos a ella, dejándole en claro, que aunque estuviera en aquel escenario con Sam, sus pensamientos sólo estaban con ella.

Rachel no pudo más y sacó su móvil para entretenerse, sin mirar el escenario, provocando una suave risa en April, quién trató de disimular. Pero a la Diva aquello no le provocaba ninguna risa, Quinn la estaba torturando, quizá aquella era la perversa venganza que tenía después de lo que ella había hecho, pero desde luego no podía definirlo de otra manera que una tortura.

Después de la actuación, Sam y Quinn se dieron un dulce aunque fugaz beso en los labios, lo que provocó algo de cabreo en Rachel, quién había sido testigo de como Quinn le ponía las cosas claras a Finn, en cuanto besar a la Diva. Recordaba en aquellos momentos las palabras de Quinn.

_"Esos labios sólo me pertenecen a mí, así que ten cuidado grandullón, o toda mi furia caerá sobre ti"._

Quizá era hora de mantener una conversación con Sam, o una venganza, sí, desde luego sería lo mejor. Tal vez le escondería aquel peluche de pingüino de Madagascar, que el rubio tenía encima de la cama. Se lo habían regalado sus hermanos al despedirse de él, así que secuestrarlo sería una venganza cruel, pero necesaria, después de aquel beso.

Después de aquella actuación y del veredicto positivo de April y Will, cada uno de ellos fue subiendo al escenario para sus actuaciones, Puck y Lauren cantaron una canción rock, Mike y Tina asombraron a todos con una divertida canción con una coreografía bastante complicada, Artie, Rory y Joe, Finn y Blaine versionaron una canción de Backstreet Boys, Mercedes versionó a Whitney Houston en una de sus más famosas canciones...

Fue el turno para Kurt y Rachel, quienes sorprendieron a todos con su canción.

Comenzó Rachel,

**No importa lo que nos digan **

**No importa lo que hagan**

**No importa lo que nos enseñen **

**Lo que creemos es verdad **

Siguió Kurt:

**No importa como nos llamen**

**No importa como nos lleguen a atacar**

**No importa adónde nos lleven **

**Encontraremos nuestro camino de regreso.**

Rachel y Kurt inundaron el auditorio con su voz llena de emoción:

**No puedo negar lo que yo creo **

**No puedo ser lo que no estoy **

**Sé que nuestro amor es para siempre**

**Sé que no importa…**

Siguió de nuevo Kurt:

**Si las lágrimas fueran sonrisas **

**Si la noche fuese día**

**Si nuestras oraciones fueran contestadas **

**Oiríamos a Dios decir…**

Fue el turno de Rachel:

**Te mantendré seguro y fuerte, **

**refugiado de la tormenta **

**No importa dónde pero un sueño ha nacido **

Después volvieron a cantar los dos:

**No importa quien siga **

**No importa donde se comience la marcha**

**No importa cómo nos juzguen **

**Seré todo lo que necesitas**

**Es todo lo que importa para mí.**

Mientras no todos sus amigos sabían que la destinataria de aquella canción era Quinn, ella misma sí lo sabía, y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, tener algo tan puro con Rachel, le llenaba de dicha el alma.

Rachel hizo lo mismo desde el escenario que ella había hecho minutos antes, mirarla fugazmente, y sonreírle, demostrándole, por si había alguna duda, que aquella canción se la había dedicado a ella.

Pero ese momento mágico, se vio sorprendentemente alterado, con la llegada de alguien al auditorio. Ni más ni menos que Harmony.

- ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! – le gritó Rachel sin miramientos, enterrando su lado dulce, para convertirse de nuevo en la Diva del lugar.

- ¡Ey, tranquila, vengo en son de paz! – dijo Harmony, mientras que con la mano hacia un leve movimiento, como de estar enseñando una banderita (supuestamente blanca) mientras se acercaba a todos, bajando la escalera – Además llevo viendo todas las actuaciones desde el principio.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? – preguntó Will Schuester a la chica.

- ¡Dime ahora mismo quién te ha contratado para espiarnos, o te machaco! – le amenazó Lauren, mientras se remangaba las mangas de su jersey.

- No vengo a atacaros, vengo a ver una actuación especial – dijo sentándose como si nada en una de las butacas.

- Lo siento, pero por hoy se han acabado las actuaciones – dijo Brittany.

- Muy bien – dijo aplaudiendo irónicamente – Así me gusta, todos unidos para cuando se trata de vuestra Diva, pero a los demás ni agua ¿no? – preguntó Harmony.

Quinn miró a Rachel confusa, y después volvió a mirar Harmony, y después se acordó de algo, era cierto, aun faltaba una actuación de un miembro del Glee Club, pero todos daban por hecho que no cantaría.

- ¿Sugar? – preguntó mirando a su compañera y amiga.

- No hace falta yo… - dijo bajando la mirada, tímidamente, algo que realmente no encajaba en su carácter.

- Sí hace falta Sugar – le animó Harmony – Has ensayado mucho para esa competición, y tú también tienes derecho a cantar.

- ¿Cantas? – preguntó Santana – La última vez que te oí, era difícil distinguirte a ti de un animal atropellado.

- Venga chicos, tranquilizaos ¿vale? – pidió April - ¿Has estado ensayando? – preguntó educadamente a Sugar.

- April, no es por faltarle el respeto a una compañera – comentó Rachel- Pero ni siquiera mi madre pudo hacerla cantar bien, así que dudo de que este capacitada, es genial tenerla de bailarina, y es un miembro indiscutible de este grupo, pero no creo que su voz sea lo importante.

- Yo he entrenado su voz – dijo Harmony segura de si misma – Y ella es capaz de cantar, y hacerlo bien.

- Démosle una oportunidad – dijo Quinn, mirando a Harmony y a Sugar – No podemos perder nada.

- Sí, podemos perder nuestros oídos - contestó Mercedes.

- No creo que estemos tratándola con respeto, ella ha dado todo desde el primer día, primero en vuestro grupo, y luego aquí en el Glee Club, creo que se merece una oportunidad – la defendió de nuevo Quinn.

- Sí ya sabía yo, que la única persona con cerebro, de todo este grupito, eras tú rubia – la aplaudió Harmony.

- De acuerdo, Sugar, ve al escenario, tú también mereces cantar, si es lo que deseas – afirmó Will Schuester, aunque no muy convencido de sus palabras.

Todos volvieron a sus posiciones, sentándose cada uno en una butaca, April hizo una jugada maestra, para dejar disimuladamente, que Quinn y Rachel se sentasen juntas, al lado cada una de su respectivo "novio".

Quinn miraba atentamente a Harmony, que se ponía cómoda, con una sonrisa en la cara, para "¿disfrutar?" de la actuación de Sugar.

- ¿Qué hacen estas dos juntas? – preguntó en un susurró Rachel.

- Al parecer Harmony le ha enseñado a cantar a Sugar – sonrió traviesa Quinn.

- Quinn, para, por favor. Que cantar ha sonado con un significado diferente en tu voz – le regañó Rachel entre susurros.

- ¡Shh! Vamos a escucharla, cómo capitana del Glee Club tienes que estar atenta a todos los miembros – le regañó en broma Quinn.

- Pero es que yo ahora mismo sólo quiero estar atenta a mi capitana – le susurró en el oído, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica de deseo corriese por las venas de la rubia.

- ¡Dios Rach, no me hagas esto, que supuestamente no deberíamos ni de estar hablando, y yo ya tengo ganas de abalanzarme sobre ti! – susurró frustrada.

- Eso te pasa por vestirte de animadora, con esa faldita y sin avisarme – la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero con cariño.

- Sabía que te encantaba – le guiñó el ojo, con mucha confianza en ella misma.

Sugar llamó la atención, dando palmadas con suavidad para que todos la escuchasen y comenzó a cantar, agarrada con fuerza al micrófono, como si fuera un bote salvavidas que la salvaría de un mar lleno de tiburones.

**Te llamé hoy solo para oírte decir **

**que no estabas,**

**Cuando el mensaje se acabó, aunque quería... **

**No pude decir nada **

**Te quiero contar las cosas que he visto **

**Y quiero llevarte a donde he estado **

**Y deseo que estés aquí conmigo **

**¿No sabes qué…? **

**Realmente te extraño (sí, lo hago) **

**Realmente te extraño **

**Ohhhh sí, lo hago **

**Estoy escribiendo para decirte que tuve un hermoso día**

**Saliendo con mis amigos **

**Pero los recuerdos mueren mientras el sol alcanza el cielo **

**Estoy sola de nuevo **

**Quiero decirte que el clima está bien **

**Cuando llega la noche estas en mi mente **

**Y deseo que estés aquí conmigo **

**¿No sabes qué…? **

**Realmente te extraño (sí, lo hago) **

**Realmente te extraño, sí lo hago, te extraño **

**Realmente te extraño **

**Ooh sí, lo hago **

**Te quiero decir las cosas que he visto **

**Te quiero llevar a donde he estado **

**Y que estés aquí conmigo **

**¿Oh, no sabes? **

**Realmente te extraño (sí, lo hago) **

**Realmente te extraño, te extraño **

Cuando Sugar acabó de cantar, todos estaban boquiabiertos, bien era cierto que Sugar no tenía la mejor voz del mundo, ni tan siquiera del grupo, pero desde luego no aparecía por ningún lado aquellos gallos que solía soltar al cantar, la melodía no había sido para nada molesta, si no más bien todo lo contrario, una voz que acompañaba, y que seguro sería útil desde aquel momento al grupo.

Quinn golpeó suavemente con el codo a Rachel.

- Recuerda que eres la capitana – le aconsejó.

La Diva se levantó de su asiento, porque era cierto, ella era la capitana, y tenía que decir, en aquellos momentos, algunas palabras.

- Desde luego Sugar, creo que ahora sí que se puede decir que estamos preparados todos para las estatales – le aplaudió – Nunca vas a superarme, pero tus esfuerzos son visibles, así que como la capitana del Glee Club quiero felicitarte por la actuación.

- ¿Enserio? – preguntó Sugar – ¿Ves? – se dirigió hacia Harmony – Rachel no es tan zorra presuntuosa, ni estúpida egocéntrica como tú decías.

Rachel se quedó perpleja y muy enfadada ante aquellas palabras, otra vez el autodiagnóstico de la enfermedad de Sugar aparecía en el ambiente, miró a sus compañeros, que seguían comentando la actuación, y miró a Quinn, que se tapaba la cara y se le escaba la risa, a pesar de que la voz había cambiado a la hora de cantar, Sugar seguía siendo la misma a la hora de contarlo todo pesase a quien le pesase.

- Todos mis respetos Berry – se disculpó Harmony – Pero yo dije que serías todo eso si no la dejaras cantar, pero visto lo visto, no eres nada de esas cosas.

- Eso espero – se cruzó de brazos seria, y volvió a sentarse.

Will Schuester y April se levantaron para ir al escenario, para darles los últimos consejos a tener en cuenta antes del gran día.

Ya pasaban más de cinco minutos de la soporífera charla de ambos.

Rachel prestaba atención, pero fue interrumpida por la vibración de su móvil, lo cogió y leyó que le acababa de llegar un mensaje al whatsapp de Quinn, que al ver que tenia el móvil en la mano le sonrió.

**"¿Te he dicho lo guapa que estás cuando te enfadas?"**

La morena sonrió y le envió otro mensaje.

**"Me encanta el traje de animadora, ¡mi capitana!"**

Quinn suspiró y se mordió el labio al leer el mensaje, y volvió a enviarle un mensaje.

**"Tengo muchas ganas de besarte en estos momentos, quiero besarte"**

**"Estamos rodeadas de gente, pero yo también me muero por besarte"**

**"¿Vas a hacerle caso a tu capitana?"**

**"¿Vas a hacerle caso a TU capitana?"**

**"Vaya… yo quería llevarte al vestuario, que a estas horas no habrá nadie hasta mañana y… ya sabes, enseñarte algún movimiento de animadora"**

**"Sácame de aquí y llévame al vestuario ¡ahora mismo!"**

**"Voy a inventarme una escusa y me dirigiré hacia allí, invéntate tú una, y ven en unos minutos. Te espero para lo que quieras. TU CAPITANA"**

**"Ahora enserio… es seguro ¿verdad? No quiero tener problemas"**

**"No te preocupes, cielo, no nos van a ver, te lo prometo. Sólo quiero pasar tiempo contigo, llevo viéndote demasiado tiempo al lado de Finn y me muero de celos. Te quiero… (Para mí)"**

**"Hablo la de Reach Out… me moría de celos aquí, he hecho reír hasta a tu tía"**

**"En mi visión periférica sólo estás tú, así que… nos vemos, y ahora me voy al vestuario jejeje"**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**(Fin del capítulo 38)**

**¿Cómo decir cuanto siento que me haya retrasado tanto en el fanfic? De verdad, lo siento mucho, pero he tenido problemas personales bastante importantes, que no me dejaban centrarme.**

**Cómo sabéis algunas, estoy viviendo en Londres, y comencé a tener muchos problemas, inclusive amenazas, en la casa donde vivía antes. He tenido que mudarme con una amiga, a otra casa (os lo dije que estaba viviendo mi propio fanfic, que se estaba complicando, y se complico para mal)**

**Pero ahora estoy viviendo en una casa donde me encuentro muy a gusto, sin amenazas, ni nada por el estilo, así que espero poder continuar en más corto plazo de tiempo con el fanfic.**

**Un abrazo, y muchas gracias a todas las que han comentado en el anterior, espero que sigáis haciéndolo en los próximos capítulos.**

**Las canciones que "han sonado" en este capítulo son:**

**Reach Out – Hillary Duff y The Prophet http$youtu$be$B9RIGz0Kdmk**

**No Matter What – Boyzone http$youtu$be$OJa6IQO8_30**

**I really miss you – S Club 7 (Rachel Stevens) http$youtu$be$pcSlatgPt4s**

**De nuevo, muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, y siento el retraso.**


	39. Chapter 39

39

Quinn y Rachel ya estaban en el vestuario, pero de camino hacia aquel lugar, a Rachel le había dado por pensar en lo mal que se lo hizo pasar Quinn con aquella actuación que había tenido con Sam, y así se lo hizo saber a la rubia.

¡Vamos cariño, no te enfades! – le pedía tratando de abrazarla, lo que Rachel no le dejaba.

No creo que fuera necesario tanto "rozamiento". ¿No crees?- preguntó algo indignada.

Sólo estábamos jugando, Rachel, no siento nada en ese aspecto cuando estoy con él, no te enfades, de verdad, es como estar con el hermano que nunca tuve.

La cosa es que él no es tu hermano.

¡Pero él está loco por Kurt! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? No puede haber nada entre nosotros, yo te amo a ti, y únicamente a ti, y él ama a Kurt, lo que imposibilita en cualquier caso que pudiera haber algo entre nosotros – Quinn estaba desesperada, quería abrazar y besar a Rachel, y sin embargo se había encontrado a una Rachel dispuesta a regañarle por lo que para ella había sido nada más un juego.

A ti también te pasa con Finn, así que no te sorprenda que yo este tan molesta.

Claro, a mí me pasa con Finn, porque Finn está enamorado de ti hasta la medula – dijo exasperada, sentándose en uno de los asientos que había en el vestuario.

¡Perdona! – se disculpó Rachel, viendo el estado de la rubia – No quiero enfadarme contigo, es sólo que…

Estas celosa- la miró tratando de calmar sus animos.

Exacto, soy una novia con un ataque de celos, lo siento – dijo acercándose a ella, y sentándose.

Sólo quiero que entiendas, que ambas estamos en este juego, de aparentar tener novios, y aparentar que no somos quienes somos delante de la gente, pero yo soy completamente tuya Rach, no tienes que temer, ni que ponerte celosa, ni que nada, soy para ti.

¿Puedes abrazarme? – preguntó la Diva.

Claro que puedo abrazarte – Quinn, la abrazó sin más.

Esto es muy duro, quiero gritar desde lo alto de una montaña lo mucho que te amo, no quiero que piensen que estamos peleadas – dijo triste, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su chica.

Siento volver a hacerte pasar por algo así, mi amor, pero algún día podremos ser sólo tú y yo hasta el final de los tiempos –dijo besándole la frente.

Te amo – susurró buscando los labios de la rubia, quien no dudo un instante en juntar sus labios con los de su Diva.

Yo te amo aun más –dijo acariciándole la mejilla, y volviendo a juntar sus labios.

El no poder estar juntas siempre, y tener que fingir, hacia que cuando estaban juntas y a solas, no pasara demasiado tiempo, hasta que su amor y pasión hiciese aparición. Aquellos besos dieron lugar a caricias, mimos, dejándose llevar por toda la pasión que sentían. Hasta que un golpe en la puerta, les hizo separarse.

Chicas, soy yo Santana – dijo un poco en voz alta, para ser escuchada.

Joder, S, ya sé que estas cabreada por que te he quitado la capitania, pero… ¿por qué interrumpes? – dijo Quinn resoplando.

Sue viene para aquí, he venido corriendo a avisaros – dijo recuperando el aire.

Rach, tienes que salir de aquí – dijo Quinn. En el fondo, confiaba en Sue, pero la paranoia se había instalado en sus cabezas, y quería guardarse las espaldas, ante cualquier imprevisto.

No hay tiempo, me seguía los pasos, por eso tuve que acelerar – dijo poniéndose bien el traje de animadora, que después de la carrera no estaba lo suficiente en su lugar como debería.

¿Y qué hago? – preguntó Rachel, preocupada, porque tenía que reconocerlo, ella era la Diva del instituto, pero temía el humor de Sue Silvester, desde el primer momento en que se cruzó en su vida.

¡A la ducha! – exclamaron Quinn y Santana, como si a las dos se les hubiera encendido una bombilla, y hubieran tenido la idea a la misma vez.

Ok – dijo dirigiéndose corriendo hacia las duchas.

Quinn la siguió, y Rachel se asustó ante la mirada picara de su chica.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así? – preguntó Rachel confusa.

Lo sé, esto no te lo hubiera hecho ni la bitch/Quinn, pero lo siento cariño, Sue es demasiado inteligente, olería tu miedo – dijo Quinn, lamentándose, mientras rápidamente abria el grifo de la ducha.

¡Serás…! – exclamó, completamente mojada, incrédula de lo que había pasado.

Lo siento, ahora vuelvo a por ti – sonrió, sobretodo porque mientras la ropa de Rachel se mojaba, parte de la ropa interior, comenzaba a verse a través de su falda y su jersey.

Finalmente, Sue Sylvester entró en el vestuario.

¡Capitanas! – las saludaba la entrenadora.

Hola entrenadora - saludó Santana.

¿Ya habéis hablado, sobre las ultimas noticias? – preguntó la entrenadora.

Sí, entrenadora Sylvester, Quinn me ha avisado de que cree que es mejor que seamos copapitanas.

¿Y qué te parece? – preguntó la entrenadora.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Rachel escuchaba la conversación completamente mojada, y con el agua calándole toda, desde luego iba a ahogar a Quinn por hacerle pasar por aquello, y además Santana parecía que estaba disfrutando porque seguía alargando la conversación.

Finalmente se despidieron de la entrenadora Sylvester, y Rachel pudo escuchar unos pasos acercándose hacia ella.

Ya puedes apagar la ducha Berry – dijo Santana riéndose.

Quinn la miraba con cara de lamentarlo y mucho, pero Rachel tenía la venganza perfecta, cuando la rubia se acercó para ayudarla a salir de allí, ella estiro de su mano, y acabaron las dos bajo el chorro de agua.

¡NOOOOOOO! – exclamó Quinn al mojarse por completo.

Ambas se miraron, aquello había sido un juego por parte de ambas, y verse las dos en la ducha con la ropa puesta y totalmente empapadas, resultaba de lo más comico.

Eso pensó también Santana, cuando se acercó, y se rió de ellos.

Sois como dos niñas pequeñas en un día de lluvia – se burló.

¿Verdad que sí? – preguntó Quinn, mientras abrazaba a Rachel, y le susurraba algo en el oído.

¡Oh no! ¡Ni se os ocurra! ¡Sé lo que estáis pensando! – les advirtió Santana, pero las sonrisas picaras de Rachel y Quinn, no dejaban lugar a dudas, de que no dejarían escapar a la latina tan fácilmente.

Rachel y Quinn comenzaron a correr detrás de Santana, dejando todo el suelo completamente mojada, haciendo que cada vez a Santana le fuera más difícil escapar, ya que ambas se encargaban de que la puerta de salida, estuviera bloqueda con alguna de ellas, mientras la otra trataba de alcanzarla.

Tanto Quinn como Rachel, sabían perfectamente, que la latina estaba de lleno en el juego, a pesar de sus quejas, porque si no el humor "malvado" de Santana hubiera aparecido, sin embargo corría de un lado a otro, tratando de no escapársele la risa, hasta que finalmente se dio por vencida.

¡Vale! ¡Vale! No hay quien pueda con vosotras, sois dos contra una, me falta Brittany, así que me rindo ¿de acuerdo?

Quinn y Rachel la llevaron hacia la ducha, y la empaparon también.

¿Contentas? – preguntó Santana, incrédula de lo que estaba ocurrienod.

Las tres se miraron y comenzaron a reír, sin poder parar, las que un día no tan lejano fueron las mayores enemigas de todos los tiempos en aquel instituto, allí se encontraban, jugando y riéndose, por algo tan simple como haberse mojada las tres bajo la ducha.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Brittany)

Llevaba media hora buscando a Santana, habían dicho de quedar en la puerta del instituto, después de que ella acabase de hablar con Sugar y Harmony, pero no había aparecido, así que había decidido ir a buscarla.

Esperaba que su gato Tubbington no la hubiera secuestrado, conocía bien a aquel gato, y temía de sus maléficos planes para dominar el mundo.

Busco como una ninja por todo el instituto, pero ni rastro, hasta que una puerta apareció frente a ella, la única puerta que no había abierto, en aquella búsqueda, el vestuario de las chicas.

Se acercó y oyó risas, creía escuchar a Santana, así que sin dudarlo abrió la puerta, las otras risas eran de Quinn y Rachel, no había dudas… ¿qué hacían las tres allí riéndose a carcajadas?

¿Chicas? – preguntó alzando un poco la voz - ¿Chicas estáis ahí?

¿Brit? – se oyó la inconfundible voz de Santana, llamándola con todo el cariño del mundo.

Sí, soy yo. ¿Dónde estás? – eso de hablar con una persona, sin verla, era confuso para ella.

Santana, Rachel y Quinn finalmente aparecieron ante la rubia, con sus ropas completamente mojadas.

¿Qué os ha pasado chicas? – preguntó extrañada Brittany.

Estas dos, que tienen más peligro… - trató de explicar la latina a su novia.

Que va, ya será menos – bromeó Quinn.

Chicas teneis que cambiaros – dijo preocupada Brittany - ¿Qué pasa si os resfriais para la competición?

Tiene razón, ¿cómo no lo había pensado antes? – dijo entrando en estado de nerviosismo la gran Diva del grupo – No tengo ropa Quinn ¿qué hago?

Su novia se la quedo mirando con cara de traviesa, lo que provocó que Rachel le diera una palmada en su brazo.

Hablo en serio Quinn.

No, si yo también – le guiñó un ojo.

No te preocupes Rachel, nosotras tenemos chandals de sobra en el vestuario – le tranquilizó Brittany.

Ays Brit, deberías de haberme dejado seguir con la broma un rato más –se quejó Quinn.

Pobre Rachel, estaba sufriendo – sonrió Brittany.

Sacaron los chandals para cambiarse de ropa, y algunas toallas limpias.

Y comenzaron a vestirse, hasta que Quinn comenzó a cantar, realmente su humor estaba por todo lo alto, aquella escena con sus mejores amigas y con su novia le había llenado de alegría.

Me peino y salgo a la calle

Y la ciudad está del color de las llamas

Bajo el calor de mediados de verano

Santana le sonrió y siguió con la canción, pero haciendo su propia versión.

Brittany tiene el coche de su papá,

Está escuchando "Uptown" en el estéreo

Nos vamos acercando,

Como lo hicieron ellos, hace mucho tiempo

Querida mía.

Todas se sabían aquella canción, incluida Brittany, que fue la que cantó después.

Sube el volumen de la radio para escuchar ese dulce sonido

Abrazame fuerte, no me dejes marchar

(Manten vivo este sentimiento

Hazme perder el control

Rachel, que estaba cambiándose al lado de Quinn, la miró con una sonrisa y prosiguió con la canción.

Cuando te miro a los ojos, me vuelvo loca

La fiebre sube con las luces tenues

(Así que) llévame al límite

Hazme perder el control

Quinn le devolvió la dulce sonrisa a Rachel, y cantó el siguiente estribillo.

Nos detuvimos

Y aparcamos bajo la luna en el cielo.

Y el viento es tan caliente en el cabello, como un incendio en julio

Santana siguió con la que estaba siendo su propia adaptación de la canción.

Brittany está cantando "Stand By Me"

Y ella se sabe cada palabra de memoria

¿Fue el amor siempre así de bueno

O podría ser esto sólo el comienzo?

Acabaron de cantar la canción, y todas se miraron, aquello había sido un momento que quedaría para siempre en su memoria, un momento de diversión antes de los tiempos difíciles, un momento en que Quinn y Rachel podían ser ellas mismas, demostrarse su amor, sin tener que ocultarse tras el engaño que tenían con todo el mundo.

Brittany y Santana lo sabían, y atesoraban que sus amigas confiaran en ellas tanto.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Cuando acabaron de arreglarse, las cuatro, a sabiendas que no debía haber nadie en el instituto, quizá tan solo el conserje que trabajaba hasta tarde, iban cogidas de la mano con su respectiva pareja, y se dirigieron hacía el salón de actos, ya que Rachel y Quinn habían olvidado allí sus mochilas, después del arrebato de pasión que les había dado, arrebato que luego había quedado en nada, por culpa del destino, que trataba de hacerles las cosas más complicadas.

Cuando llegaron allí, una rubia bajita ocupaba el escenario, April Rhodes estaba allí sentada al piano, ensayando, y a Quinn la sonrisa aun se le hizo más grande, se encargaron de cerrar todas las puertas, para que nadie pudiera entrar y interrumpir un momento "en familia"

Hola tia – saludo Quinn.

Ey pequeñaja – dijo levantándose del piano, y abrazándola – Ya he visto que habéis tenido un arrebato ¿eh? – le bromeó a Rachel, el humor de aquella mujer, a pesar de por todo lo malo que estaban pasando, irradiaba y enganchaba a cualquiera.

Bueno nosotras… - dijo algo avergonzada Quinn - ¿Se ha notado?

No, habéis disimulado bastante bien, pero nada se le escapa a April, aunque… ¿y ese cambio de vestuario? – preguntó viendo que su sobrina, Rachel y Santana se habían cambiado de ropa.

Es una larga, larga, larga, historia – dijo Santana – Que se resume en que tu sobrina está loca.

¡Bien ha salido a su tia! – lo celebró la mujer.

Increible – contestó la latina al ver aquello.

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó finalmente Quinn.

He estado hablando por teléfono, con los abogados, y la policía sobre el plan que trazamos para después de las regionales – explicó algo más seria, tenia que descargar tensiones, y ya sabes que la música, es la única que lo consigue, después de que ya no sea alcohólica, ni que este cerca Shelby.

¡Oh por Dios! No me metas ideas en la cabeza sobre mi madre – pidió Rachel escandalizada - ¿Y qué te han dicho? ¿Están de acuerdo? – preguntó la Diva finalmente.

Sí, creen que es un buen plan, ¿pero estáis seguras que queréis ir por ese camino? – preguntó la mujer.

April, no me gusta cualquier idea en la que tenga que fingir que me caso con Finn, pero si eso protege a Quinn, lo haré.

Lo sé pequeña, sé cuanto quieres a mi sobri, pero aun así… va a ser algo duro.

Pero Rach y yo podremos escapar hasta que sea el día de juicio, ¡está tan cerca! – exclamó esperanzada.

El plan estaba claro, lo habían hablado por activa y por pasiva, después de las regionales, harian la pantomima de que Finn y Rachel se casaban, sería sonado, por lo que todos pensarían que se trataba de la realidad, dos jóvenes adolescentes, en una locura transitoria se casarian, tampoco era tan descabellado, pero antes de que esa boda se realizase, Rachel dejaría plantado a Finn, y nadie sabría ninguna razón, Brit y Santana descubrirían una carta escrita por Rachel, que hablaba de no aguantar más de la presión y necesitar escapar del pueblo, pidiéndole perdón a Finn y a su familia (que eran en realidad los únicos que sabrían la verdad). Quinn mientras tanto habría ido a recogerla escondida en el coche de Franny que sería quien la llevara hacia allí, y mientras Franny se quedaba en la iglesia, Quinn y Rachel se escaparían de aquel lugar, durante los diez días que faltarían para el juicio. Shelby las estaba esperando en Nueva York, donde pasarían completamente desapercibidas.

Si creen que vamos sobre seguro, lo haremos – dijo Quinn- Ojala pudiera ser yo quien estuviera en la iglesia casandose con Rachel, pero si he de imaginar que se casa con Finn, para luego tenerla a ella, y a los demás a salvo, haré ese sacrificio.

Eres muy valiente pequeña – dijo April acariciando la mejilla de su sobrina, y besando su frente.

Quinn – interrumpió Rachel – Si fuera contigo con quien me casase, jamás escaparía de esa boda – le sonrió, abrazandose a ella, dejándole en claro que para ella sólo era teatro, como cualquier obra que antes hubiera realizado.

Te quiero – contestó visiblemente emocionada.

No te haces ni una idea de lo que te quiero yo – dijo abrazándola.

Y vosotras no os dais cuenta de lo pastelosas que os estáis poniendo –criticó Santana, haciendo reír a Brittany y a April.

Quinn se sentó al borde del escenario, su humor de repente había cambiado, y todas pudieron notarlo. Su vista estaba perdida.

April no tardó en ir hacia donde se encontraba su sobrina.

Pequeña, ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó visiblemente preocupada.

No puedo creer todo lo que esta pasando, ¿qué he hecho para merecer esto? – preguntó con una lagrima recorriéndole la mejilla.

No has hecho nada malo cielo, esta pesadilla esta a punto de acabar, falta nada para el juicio y es imposible que ese cabron pueda escapar.

Estoy preocupada por poner en peligro a mis compañeros del Glee Club, en las regionales – dijo sincera.

Santana, Britanny y Rachel se abalanzaron sobre ella, abrazándola, haciéndole ver que la apoyaban incondicionalmente.

Habrá vigilancia, no va a pasar nada. Te lo prometo – la tranquilizó su tia.

Tú sólo sube al escenario y disfrutalo – dijo Rachel – Vamos a ser las reinas del escenario – le sonrió orgullosa de ambas.

La Unholy Trinity va a ir a las Nacionales – dijeron Santana y Brit.

Vamos a darles a esta gente un poco de vitamina Rhodes ¿ok? – le ofreció April a Quinn, dándole las manos para que ayudarla a levantarse.

¿Qué canción? – preguntó algo más animada.

Lessons Learned – contestó guiñándole un ojo – Chicas sentaros en vuestros sitios, que aquí van dos Rhodes a precio de una – bromeó despeinando un poco a Quinn.

April aclaró su voz y comenzó a cantar:

Hay algunas cosas que lamento,

Algunas palabras que desearía no haberlas dicho

Algunos principios,

Que tuvieran mejores finales,

Algunos malos tiempos por los que he pasado,

Daños que no puedo deshacer.

Algunas cosas,

Desearía hacerlo todo de nuevo,

Pero realmente no importa,

Cuando la vida se pone mucho más difícil,

Te hace mucho más fuerte,

Oh, algunas páginas dieron vuelta,

Algunos puentes quemados,

Pero hubo,

Lecciones aprendidas.

Quinn comenzó a darse cuenta de porque aquella canción, porque su a su tía le encantaba cantarla, era canción de tía y sobrina, describía a la perfección la vida de ambas, complicaciones, problemas, errores, tristezas, pero cada una de ellas estaba consiguiendo superarlo. Cantó con emoción:

Y cada lagrima tenía que caer de mis ojos,

Y cada día me preguntaba cómo llegaría a la

noche,

Cada cambio, que la vida me ha dado,

Estoy agradecida, por cada vez que me rompieron el corazón,

Estoy muy agradecida, por cada cicatriz,

Algunas páginas dieron vuelta,

Algunos puentes quemados,

Pero hubo lecciones aprendidas.

Tía y sobrina unieron sus voces para continuar la canción y de paso dejar sorprendidas a las otras tres chicas, con la calidad y calidez de sus voces al unisono.

Hay errores que he cometido,

Algunas oportunidades que deje ir,

Algunos caminos,

Que nunca debería de haber tomado,

Hubo señales que nunca vi,

Corazones que lastime innecesariamente,

Algunas heridas,

Que me gustaría tener una oportunidad para reparar,

Pero no hace ninguna diferencia,

El pasado no puede ser reescrito,

Tu vida es así, porque tú quisiste que fuera así,

Oh, algunas páginas dieron vuelta,

Algunos puentes quemados,

Pero hubo

Lecciones aprendidas.

Y cada lagrima tenía que caer de mis ojos,

Y cada día me preguntaba cómo llegaría a la

noche,

Cada cambio, que la vida me ha dado,

Estoy agradecida, por cada vez que me rompieron el corazón,

Estoy muy agradecida, por cada cicatriz,

Algunas páginas dieron vuelta,

Algunos puentes quemados,

Pero hubo lecciones aprendidas.

Y todas las cosas que te han lastimado,

Son las cosas que te hacen más fuerte!

No puedes cambiar el pasado,

Porque se ha ido.

Y tú solo tienes que seguir adelante,

Porque todo es una

Lección aprendida.

Y cada lagrima tenía que caer de mis ojos,

Y cada día me preguntaba cómo me gustaría pasar la

noche,

Cada cambio, que la vida me ha dado,

Estoy agradecida, por cada vez que me rompieron el corazón,

Estoy muy agradecida, por cada cicatriz,

Algunas páginas dieron vuelta,

Algunos puentes quemados,

Pero hubo Una lección aprendida.

Oh, algunas páginas dieron vuelta,

Algunos puentes quemados,

Pero hay lecciones aprendidas,

Lecciones aprendidas.

Lecciones aprendidas.

Todas se levantaron de sus asientos a aplaudir en cuanto acabaron de cantar, tía y sobrina se abrazaban y sonreían por todo lo que implicaba la canción, un pasado duro que estaba siendo superado, una disculpa sincera a todo aquel que hubieran hecho daño, una unión entre ellas aun más fuerte.

Rachel parecía una fan, parecía que acababa de ver algún concierto de Barbra, porque se deshacía en aplausos y miradas llenas de amor y orgullo a su chica.

Quinn se apresuró y saltó el escenario para ir a buscar a su chica, a quien le regaló un beso apasionado, que fue convirtiéndose en un beso subido de tono, hasta que los carraspeos consiguieron separarlas.

Estas en forma – le susurró Rachel, poniendo su frente en la de Quinn – Vamos a ganar en las regionales.

Vamos a arrasar con cualquiera que se ponga en nuestro paso – le sonrió.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(fin capítulo 39)

Bueno las emociones fuertes cada vez están más cerca, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y gracias por ser tan comprensivas en vuestros mensajes.

Las canciones que "han sonado" son:

Eric Carmen – Make me lose control – http$youtu$be/WdTdmEyjlTM

Kristin Chenoweth – Lessons Learned - http$youtu$be$qZFeIeRC7e4


	40. Chapter 40

40

**(Nota de autora: El capítulo 40 del fanfic… ¿y qué pasa en el capítulo 40?... Muchas cosas, así que agarraos y quién avisa no es traidora)**

La noche antes del campeonato, Rachel y Quinn habían podido pasarla juntas. Se habían estado amando, a la luz de las velas, en un bonito "escenario" que había preparado la Diva.

A pesar de los nervios por lo que venía, Rachel había conseguido darle la fuerza a Quinn para afrontar todo con más fuerza, demostrándole que no estaba a solas en absoluto, ella le pertenecía a la rubia, y ambas harían cualquier cosa porque aquello saliera bien, porque su futuro se vistiera de mi colores, y no de ese gris oscuro que las seguía.

Rachel se había entregado completamente a ella, y Quinn podía notarlo, podía entregarse ella también, sin ningún tipo de miedo.

Eso era, lo que a pesar de los nervios, por estar a punto de salir al escenario, le hacia sonreír, la veía al otro lado de la sala, con Finn, pero sabía que sólo existían ellas dos, la Diva la miraba de reojo, y ambas se sonreían, no podían evitarlo, era más el amor que se sentían que lo buenas actrices que pudieran ser ambas.

Will Schuester los hizo reunirse porque Finn debía comentarles algo, y la mirada de Quinn cambió, había llegado el momento de demostrar lo "buen actor" que era el chico.

- Finn, ¿Quieres comenzar? – le animó Will.

- Sí – dijo visiblemente nervioso, más aun cuando Rachel le dio la mano - Sé que es más o menos una noticia repentina, pero... después de la competición, Rachel y yo vamos a casarnos. En el Juzgado de Paz, en el Centro Municipal de Lima.

A Quinn se le hizo un nudo en el estomago, no pudo evitarlo, oír eso, a pesar de saber que era mentira, era desmoralizador, hubiera dado millones por haber sido ella la que diera la noticia, y que en esa ocasión fuese verdad. Santana puso su brazo por encima del hombro de su amiga, y Brittany y Sugar hicieron lo mismo, quedando las cuatro en equipo, escuchando aquello, deseando que todo el mundo lo creyera, y que todo saliera como todos deseaban.

- Habrá una pequeña merienda, bebidas sin alcohol después de la boda. Mis padres y yo estuvimos haciendo sándwiches toda la noche.

Finn continuó dando la noticia.

- No queríamos esperar más. Queremos vivir cada día como si fuera el último. Así que queríamos agradeceros mucho que nos apoyarais en nuestra decisión de casarnos.

Prosiguió Rachel, quien no pudo evitar mirar a Quinn. Aquello a pesar de ser una farsa, estaba siendo más duro de lo que hubiera imaginado al principio, ya que era negar el amor de Quinn en público, y anunciar que se iba a casar con el que supuestamente era su novio.

- Y…y… - tartamudeó - para aquellos que quizás no sean los mayores fans de nuestras inminentes nupcias, también les damos las gracias. Así que tras ganar, realmente nos encantaría que todos asistierais a nuestra boda.

Ya estaba todo dicho, no había razón de seguir con aquel sufrimiento, y Sam fue el primero en aplaudir y dar confianzas para su inminente actuación. Ya había pasado el mal trago, y ahora era hora de centrarse en el segundo paso, ganar las regionales.

- Vamos, ¡a por ello! – animó el chico.

- ¡A ganar! – gritó el profesor.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Finalmente estaban en el escenario, y la voz de Rachel llenaba todo aquel abarrotado recinto. Escenario que les pertenecía, y que les vería ganar, mientras cantaban canciones que bien podían describir la lucha de cada uno de ellos. En especial, de Quinn por seguir adelante, por conseguir vencer todo lo que estaba sucediendo y fue por ella quien cantó Rachel con toda su alma.

**Vengo a ganar**

**A pelear**

**A conquistar**

**A salir adelante**

**Vengo a ganar**

**A sobrevivir**

**A prosperar**

**A elevarme**

**A volar**

**A volar...**

Mientras cantaba esto, la coreografía comenzó y luego fue el turno de Artie:

**Solía pensar que no podría**

**salir adelante**

Luego fue el turno de Santana, que mientras rapeaba tampoco podía dejar de pensar en su mejor amiga y por todo por lo que debería pasar aquel día.

**Desearía que hoy lloviera todo el día**

**Quizás eso haría que se fuera todo el dolor**

De repente Rachel y Quinn, sin saber bien como, se encontraban en medio del escenario, junto con el resto de compañeros, pero bailando más cerca de lo que se suponía que deberían estar, Santana se dio cuenta de aquello e intentó aplacar los nervios mientras seguía cantando:

**Desenfundaron sus pistolas, apuntándome**

**Pero me he acercado cuando me apuntaban**

La canción continuó como debería, todo el grupo siendo uno, mientras bailaban la coreografía y cantaban haciendo una mezcla de estilos, que era lo que sabía que gustaba más de ellos. Allí estaban todos los asistentes viéndolos actuar sin poder siquiera sentarse, de lo emocionados que estaban, inclusive la familia de cada uno de ellos.

Cuando acabó y las luces se hicieron más tenues, Rachel no pudo evitar darle la mano a Quinn, a quién tenía al lado, quería demostrarle que estaba con ella en aquel día una vez más, no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Después fue el turno de "Las Problematicas", Santana, Brittany, Sugar, y Mercedes ocuparon el escenario, junto con el grupo de animadoras. Sue Sylvester no había puesto ningún impedimento en que actuaran con ellas, parecía que últimamente la que fue malvada y perversa, no podía dejar de estar preocupada también por la capitana, Quinn era como la hija que nunca tuvo, y no pudo decirle que no cuando le pidió que aquellas chicas actuaran de nuevo con el grupo. No se negó y en aquellos momentos también disfrutaba, aunque tratase de que no se lo notara, de la actuación del Glee Club.

Cuando la actuación de las chicas acabó, fue el turno de nuevo para todo el grupo, pero sobretodo para su voz principal, Rachel Berry, aquella canción la había elegido ella para aquel momento, bueno no exactamente era así. El fin de semana anterior Judy, le había pedido que la cantara, cuando más o menos todo había cobrado forma, y los planes se habían afianzado. Rachel había ido a verla acompañada de Hiram, su padre, era evidente que no podía aparecer allí con Quinn y April, que habían ido el día anterior. La mujer le había pedido aquella canción, porque realmente es como se sentía, porque tenía ganas de que todo acabase y brindar porque lo habían superado, porque habían sido fuertes, porque tanto su queridas hijas Quinn y Franny, como toda la gente que le importaba, estaban bien, quería brindar por volver a abrazar a sus hijas. Rachel cuando más ensayaba la canción más la hacia suya, y más estaba de acuerdo que ella también sentía aquello que la canción trataba de expresarle.

**Podríamos irnos a casa ahora o podríamos quedarnos por aquí**

**Para tomarnos otra copa**

**Oh, sí**

**Saca otra botella, conversemos**

**Siéntate**

**Para tomarnos otra copa**

**Oh, sí**

**Por nosotros, por el amor**

**Todas la veces que metimos la pata**

En el escenario aparecieron todas las chicas, y en los laterales del recinto, los chicos, asomados en lo alto, sorprendiendo a todo el publico.

**Por nosotros**

**Llena la copa**

**Porque los últimos días **

**han pasado muy rápido**

**Así que, pasemos de todo**

**Deseemos a todos lo mejor**

**Por nosotros**

**Hemos llegado hasta aquí juntos**

**Hemos triturado nuestros sueños**

**Brindemos, porque las cosas mejoren**

**Y todo podría cambiar de esa manera**

**Y todos estos años han pasado tan rápido**

**Pero nada dura para siempre**

**Por nosotros, por el amor**

**Todas las veces que metimos la pata**

**Por nosotros, llena tu copa**

**Porque las últimas noches **

**han pasado muy rápido**

**Si te hacen pasar un infierno**

**Diles que se olviden**

**Por nosotros**

**Aquí estamos por todo**

**lo que nos besamos**

**Y todo lo que nos perdimos**

**Por los grandes errores que**

**no podremos cambiar**

**Por nosotros rompiendo,**

**sin destrozarnos**

**Por lo que se interponga en nuestro camino**

**Por nosotros**

Cuando acabo la actuación todas hicieron piña en el escenario, y cuando se apagaron las luces, Rachel abrazó a Quinn por un instante, como si no fuese la cosa con ellas, como si fuese un abrazo más de los muchos que dio a todo el resto de sus compañeras, aunque Quinn y Rachel supieran que no era, ni por asomo, igual al resto de abrazos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-

Poco después en la entrega del galardón al campeón del torneo, todos estaban de los nervios, cogidos de las manos, mirándose unos a los otros, sonriéndose cómplices, ya que sabían que todos estaban igual, temblando de puros nervios.

Cuando, después de la verborrea, el veredicto dio como ganadores al instituto McKinley, todos estallaron en júbilo, abrazándose, gritando. Rachel miraba emocionada a Quinn, todo estaba saliendo como esperaban, aquello no hacia más que confirmarle que todo saldría bien, que no había nada que temer, que por la mañana del día siguiente se despertarían en la cama que les había preparado Shelby, no había nada que dudar.

Después de celebrarlo todos en grupo, Rachel y Quinn finalmente encontraron el momento de estar a solas, gracias a que Santana y Sam, consiguieron entretener al resto de componentes del Glee Club, con una de sus típicas "peleas".

Ambas amantes fueron a una aula vacía, que fue el sitio más íntimo que podían encontrar en aquel instituto.

- Me voy a casa a recoger la maleta ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Quinn besando a su chica con toda la pasión y la euforia que sentía dentro – New York nos espera.

- Lleva mucho cuidado ¿vale cariño? – dijo devolviéndole el beso – No hago mas que contar los minutos hasta que escapemos juntas de aquí.

- En estos días voy a hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo, te lo prometo – le aseguró la rubia, besando su frente.

- Eso es sencillo, no tienes que hacer nada, ya soy la mujer más feliz del mundo cuando estoy a tu lado.

- Te quiero – volvió a besarla – Pero ahora no hay tiempo que perder, todas tenéis los trajes de damas de honor, y la iglesia está al lado, y yo aun tengo que ir al otro lado del pueblo a recoger la maleta y a darte un poco de tiempo, para que todo sea más creíble.

- Lleva mucho cuidado por favor – dijo Rachel nerviosa, abrazándola, de repente había algo que no iba bien dentro de ella, y no deseaba soltar a Quinn por nada del mundo.

- Tranquilízate, no va a pasar nada, no te asustes, son los nervios – la rubia la conocía mejor que nadie, y podía sentir el pánico que le estaba entrando a su chica.

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero vuelve pronto a por mí – dijo soltándose de una vez por todas.

- Te prometo que volveré antes de que te des cuenta y pronto estaré haciéndote el amor en New York, a poder ser silenciosamente, que no quiero que sea Shelby la que me mate.

Las dos se sonrieron, ante el intento de Quinn por quitarle los nervios a su chica.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Allí estaba ella, vestida con el traje de novia, deseando ser la "novia a la fuga". Nunca se hubiera imaginado aquello como su "primera boda". De hecho desde que estaba con su chica, sólo se había imaginado una boda, y no era así, los invitados eran los que más se parecían, ya que sus compañeros de coro no podían faltar, eran sus mejores amigos, pero ella no sería Finn quién le estaría esperando en el altar (aunque esta vez ni lo vería porque escaparia antes), si no Quinn, la chica vestida también con un hermoso vestido de novia, y ambas se mirarían y seria el momento más impactante de sus vidas. Para después en el banquete, bailaran al ritmo de una canción de la invitada especial, Barbra Streisand.

Ahora tenía que esperar a su rubia, y escapar de aquella boda, de aquel pueblo, dejarlo todo atrás. La verdad es que había algo de ese plan que no le gustaba, y lo habían hablado Quinn y ella aquella misma noche, ambas odiaban la idea de dejar en el pueblo a Santana, Brittany, Sam, Kurt, o cualquiera de sus otros amigos, tenían miedo de que pudieran ir contra ellos.

El aviso de Quinn no llegaba, y ella iba con el móvil por todo el ayuntamiento, esperándola. En el pasillo se encontró con Finn.

- Estas… - decía el chico cautivado por la belleza de la Diva – no hay palabras para describirte. Quinn en el fondo es una chica con suerte – le sonrió

- No viene – contestó, haciendo oídos sordos al piropo que acababa de lanzarle el chico.

- ¿Te ha dicho algo? – cuestionó el chico, al ver estado de nervios de su amiga.

- Supuestamente tendría que haberme avisado ya – resopló.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada, seguro que acaba llegando con tiempo –le sonrió.

Pero Rachel no podía estar tranquila, algo se había apoderado de ella, de su corazón y no la dejaba estar tranquila.

Ambos vieron llegar a Santana a quién se le notaban los nervios en el rostro, al igual que a Rachel.

- ¿Te ha avisado ya? – preguntó la latina al llegar a la altura de la Diva.

- No, no sé nada, no sé que hacer, le he llamado, escrito, y no contesta, la ultima vez que contestó fue hace un cuarto de hora, diciendo que estaba a punto de llegar.

- Como no llegue en los próximos diez minutos te vas tú sola – le avisó Santana.

- ¿Cómo me voy a ir sin ella? – preguntó alterada.

- Ella estará bien no te preocupes, pero me prometió que si algo la retrasaba, me encargaría de que te fueras tú, que os encontraríais a las afueras del pueblo – le explicó.

- ¿Cómo un plan B? – preguntó Finn, interrumpiendo a las dos morenas.

- Sí, exactamente a eso se le llama plan B – protestó la latina.

- ¿Y si ella viene para aquí, y... yo me he ido? – preguntó angustiada.

Sam llegó corriendo hacia ellos.

- El cura os está buscando – dijo mirando a Rachel y a Finn - ¿Dónde esta Quinn?

- Voy a volver a llamarla – contestó Rachel.

Mientras marcaba el numero de teléfono de su amor, se empezaron a escuchar ambulancias, no una, ni dos, para Rachel pareció que todo se llenaba de ambulancias. A la Diva se le cayo el teléfono móvil, Quinn no daba tono de llamada, algo iba muy mal, y la mirada entre ellos, les hizo ver que todos pensaban lo mismo, algo no iba nada bien.

Los cuatro fueron corriendo hacia la puerta, angustiados y casi sin respiración, el resto de los invitados a la boda, habían escuchado las ambulancias también, y muchos de ellos se encontraban en la puerta viéndolas pasar a toda velocidad.

Cuando Rachel llegó al lado de sus padres, el teléfono de su padre sonó, quién al contestar, se quedó completamente en silencio y se tensó.

- No, no puede ser, debe haber un error – es lo único que el hombre conseguía decir, de repente su mirada se escapó y observó a Rachel.

- ¡Dime que no es cierto¡papa por favor! ¡Papa por favor! ¡Por favor! – Rachel era un mar de lagrimas, y cayo al suelo, cuando la única respuesta de su padre fue un.

- Lo siento, hija, ha habido un accidente… - bajo la mirada, ni siquiera él podía evitar las lagrimas.

Todos esperaban una respuesta, una explicación de aquel hombre, que lo único que podía era ver a su hija de rodillas llorando a mares, mientras Sam y Finn conseguían levantarla.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – se atrevió a preguntar Will Schuester.

El padre de Rachel, ante la atenta mirada de su esposo, de su hija, y de todos los allí presentes, trató de llevarse un momento aparte al profesor, pero Rachel le gritó.

- ¡CUENTANOSLO A TODOS! ¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO PAPA?

- Hija… no sé como decirlo…

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Quinn? Porque es obvio que ha sido a ella – preguntó Santana observándolo con una mirada indescifrable, abrazando a Rachel.

- Un coche se ha empotrado contra el suyo en la autopista- dijo finalmente el hombre – Es urgente que vaya al hospital.

Rachel se abrazó a Santana y se echó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Todos se habían quedado en estado de shock, no podía estar ocurriendo, no podía ser verdad lo del accidente, era demasiado cruel.

- Rachel – llamó su atención Finn, poniendo una mano en su hombro – ¡Vamos! Te…, te… te llevo al hospital – tartamudeaba de los nervios, y de evitar llorar él también - Santana y Brittany ¿podríais venir con nosotros? – le pregunto a la latina.

- Por supuesto – Santana no lloraba, estaba con la mirada y el rostro serio, sin soltar una sola lagrima, todo lo contrario que su novia, que no podía dejar de llorar tampoco.

- Yo… ¿quién viene conmigo? – preguntó Sam, sacando las llaves de su coche.

- Yo – se ofreció Kurt.

- Nosotros –añadió Blaine.

- ¿Puedo ir yo también? – preguntó Sugar.

- Claro que sí.

Todos se fueron reuniendo en grupos para los diferentes coches, nadie podía creer como había acabado aquel día, todo era demasiado triste.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por April)

Estaba en su pequeño local de ensayo, a solas, con la luz tenue, ya que sólo debía recoger su maleta y meter dentro las libretas de sus escritos, si toda aquella situación le había traído algo bueno, aparte de reunirse con su familia, y de su extraña relación con Shelby, que ninguna de las dos conseguía describir, eran todas las canciones que estaban saliendo de todo aquello.

Los abogados le habían aconsejado alejarse un poco del pueblo, sin salir del condado, pero escapando de cualquier peligro, faltaba realmente poco para el juicio y no podían arriesgarse a nada.

Estaba feliz, Rachel y su sobrina ya irían de camino a New York.

Trató de comunicarse con ellas pero allí su móvil no tenía cobertura, no importaba, ya se comunicaría más tarde.

Llevaba media hora en aquel lugar y ya lo tenía casi todo dentro de su maleta.

Cuando de repente, empezó a escuchar ruido.

- ¿Franny? ¿Eres tú? – preguntó, ya que se suponía que Laurel, Franny y ella abandonarían la ciudad juntas.

Pero no hubo respuesta, sólo el incesante ruido. April se armó de coraje, y sujetó un bate de beisbol, que había dejado en el local Quinn, una de las tardes que había estado jugando a beisbol con Sam y algunos chicos del Glee Club, en un parque cercano a aquel lugar.

- Escucha, no me das miedo ¡Sal de donde estes! – trató de hacerse la valiente, pero intentó encender la luz y no pudo, lo que la puso de los nervios, sin cobertura, sin luz, no parecía ser el mejor plan.

El ruido cesó, tan sólo sonaba un pequeño reloj, que April imaginó debía ser el ruidoso reloj retro que había traído como decoración la semana pasada. Se acercó hacia donde estaba el "chisme".

- Bueno, el ruido deben ser paranoias mías – bromeó - ¡Ay April, que ya llevas mucho sin beber, y tu mente te juega malas pasadas! -se río de sí misma.

Enfocó la linterna al reloj, porque realmente escuchar aquel ruido sin luz, era bastante fantasmagórico, así que abrió la caja delantera, tratando de pararlo, pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y su corazón dejo de latir por un instante.

Dentro de aquella caja había una cuenta regresiva, y desde luego eso sólo podía ser una cosa, no hubo tiempo para pensar, ni siquiera quedaban diez segundos, no pudo escapar demasiado lejos, y cuando había avanzado unos cuantos metros, salió disparada hacia una pared, debido a la onda expansiva, quedando medio inconsciente, pero algo se precipitó sobre ella y lo ultimo que notó fue un fuerte golpe.

x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Aun permanecía con su vestido de novia, en la sala de espera del hospital, no se sabía nada del estado de su chica, ni siquiera su padre había salido del quirófano para explicarles como iba, así que sus nervios no pudieron más, y se levantó de la silla.

- ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó Sam, como siempre, más atento que nadie.

- Quiero ir a preguntar a los enfermeros si ellos saben algo - explicó no se sabe bien como, porque su estado era catatónico, parecía un zombie, con la mirada perdida.

- Te acompaño – el chico le ofreció su brazo, para que se sujetara a él, para hacerle compañía, para demostrarle que estaba allí, como siempre lo había estado en los últimos meses.

Cuando estaban ambos preguntando a los enfermeros, sobre el estado de Quinn y como iba todo en el quirófano, las puertas de urgencias del hospital volvieron a abrirse.

- ¡RAPIDO! ¡NECESITO UN QUIROFANO YA! – gritaba un medico seguido por los enfermeros que llevaban una camilla.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntaba otro de los enfermeros.

- Mujer de treinta y siete años, severas heridas, pérdida del sentido. Parece haber sido victima de la explosión de algún tipo de artefacto.

Sam y Rachel no pudieron evitar mirar hacia la camilla, y cuando miraron quisieron no haberlo hecho, April Rhodes se encontraba en aquella camilla, cubierta de sangre y heridas, a penas se le podía reconocer por el daño recibido, pero estaba claro que era ella.

Rachel trató de correr hacia la camilla, pero Sam la paró, abrazándola por la espalda.

- No podemos hacer nada Rach, deja que se la lleven al quirófano – le pidió susurrándole en el oído.

- ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Es un maldito hijo de puta! – gritaba Rachel desesperada.

- Señorita Berry, por favor, cálmese – pidió una de las enfermeras, que la había reconocido de haberla visto con su padre, con anterioridad – Haremos todo lo que este en nuestras manos, pero debe tranquilizarse y volver a la sala de espera.

- No se preocupe, ya nos vamos – dijo Sam cogiendo aire, y sujetando de nuevo por la espalda a Rachel – Están en buenas manos Rachel, debemos volver con los demás.

- Sam por favor – susurró.

- Dime pequeña – contestó triste.

- Dime que esto es una pesadilla, y que me voy a despertar de un momento al otro, por favor, tiene que ser una pesadilla, no puede ser real – dijo llorando, sin casi entendérsele lo que decía.

Sam la abrazó con todo el ímpetu que pudo, con todas las ganas de proteger lo poco que quedaba por proteger de su familia, porque Quinn y Rachel se habían convertido en las hermanas que nunca tuvo, la abrazó como si no hubiera un mañana, la envolvió entre sus fuertes brazos, dejando que aquella pequeña Diva llorase todo lo que quisiera, todo lo que llevaba dentro.

**x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x**

**(Fin del capítulo 40)**

**Las canciones que han sonado han sido las mismas que las del capítulo ON MY WAY (3x14 Glee)**

**¿Me puedo meter en mi propio fanfic y comenzar a trazar un asesinato, por fa please?**

**April y Quinn en el hospital… luchando a vida o muerte, nooooo vale…. (pero el fanfic tenia que continuar así, I'm sorry no me matéis a mí)**

**Por cierto… alguien se ha dado cuenta de un pequeño detalle… ¿Qué ha pasado con…? **


	41. Chapter 41

41

x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Sam)

El mundo se había paralizado, estaban todos allí sentados, sin noticias de Franny, rezando porque tanto April como Quinn, pudieran salir bien del quirófano. La espera desesperaba, los segundos se hacían horas, y los minutos parecían días enteros. Observaba como Santana trataba de consolar a Rachel y a Brit. Veía como todos sus compañeros trataban de animarse los unos a los otros, pero era imposible confortar, todos tenían la misma cara desencajada. Sam se preguntaba, si también sentirían por dentro, esas enormes ganas de vomitar que el mismo sentía.

"Su" Quinn estaba en aquel quirófano, después de haber tenido un "accidente", el coche de una señora se había abalanzado sobre el de ella, supuestamente Franny iba con ella, pero sólo habían encontrado a Quinn. La mujer decía que no recordaba nada, que había estado tratando de controlar el coche desde diez minutos antes del accidente, pero el coche simplemente no la obedecía, simplemente parecía estar dentro de un auto radiocontrol, con alguien controlándolo desde el exterior. Todo encajaba, pero él seguía sin poder creer como alguien era capaz de hacer pasar a su familia, por un tormento tan desgarrador. ¿Y un explosivo a April? Aquello parecía sacado de una película sci-fi, pero era la realidad, y era mucho más triste que esas estúpidas películas que solían ver Quinn y él de tanto en tanto, cuando Rachel se negaba a verlas, porque decía que se aburría (aunque en ocasiones, en el pasado, había accedido para simplemente quedarse abrazando a Quinn).

Le desgarraba ver a Rachel, con la mirada perdida, entre el horizonte, y sus manos, le había dado algún shock, porque no hacía más que mirar sus manos y llorar, Sam se imaginaba que podía estar pensando Rachel, quizá en que hacía tan poco aquellas manos habían tocado a Quinn, y ahora no sabía si volverían a tocarla.

La Diva se levantó, temblorosa, y torpe. Santana se levantó tras ella, pero ella no quiso que la siguieran, necesitaba su tiempo a solas, y la latina lo acepto.

Pero él no era la latina, no podía dejar a Rachel sola, porque la conocía demasiado bien, sabía que no tendría fuerzas para llegar a ningún sitio, simplemente seguir llorando en algún rincón, así que la interceptó caminando por otro pasillo, hasta encontrarse de frente con ella.

- Rachel… ¿Dónde vas? –preguntó Sam, preocupado, pero tratando de parecer calmado.

- Sam – dijo volviendo a abrazarlo – Necesito hablar con mi madre, necesito llamarla, ella aun no sabe nada, creo… - explicaba bajando la mirada.

- Te acompaño – se ofreció, mostrándole su brazo para que se sujetara.

- No hace falta, de verdad, creo que puedo llegar a la cabina – intentó expresarse, pero su voz temblaba. Debía llamarla desde una cabina, era el modo seguro.

- Entonces, déjame hacerte compañía durante un rato más, mientras nos dirigimos hacía allí.

- De acuerdo- trató se sonreírle, pero era imposible sonreír en aquella tarde.

Los dos caminaron en silencio, por los pasillos del hospital, debían ir a la cabina a llamarla por más seguridad para Beth, era lo que habían acordado todos para mantener segura a la pequeña.

Cuando ya estaban frente a su destino, Rachel miró a Sam, y se quedó observándolo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó el chico, parando sus pasos.

- ¿Cómo le digo a mi madre, que su novia esta luchando entre la vida y la muerte en el quirófano, y que no tenemos todas de que salga con vida de allí? – preguntó con una voz serena, como quien lee una noticia, pero en el fondo se sentía tanto temor dentro suyo, que a Sam le dieron escalofríos.

- Van a salir de esta Rachel, no pienses en otra cosa- Rachel negaba con la cabeza, mirando el suelo- ¡Mírame! – le exigió, haciendo que la Diva lo mirase directamente a los ojos – ¡Van a salir de esta! Son fuertes, son valientes, y tienen muchos motivos por los que volver, entre ellos tú y Shelby.

- Te diría que la situación me parte el corazón Sam, pero te estaría engañando – sollozó con una lagrima cayendo por su rostro.

- ¿Por? – preguntó confuso después de aquellas palabras de Rachel.

- Porque ni siquiera sé si tengo corazón en estos momentos.

- Cariño está aquí – dijo señalando su corazón y cogiendo la mano de Rachel y llevándole a que sintiera su propio corazón latir – Quinn va a vivir, April va a vivir, de eso estoy convencido – aseguró mirándole a los ojos – Y piensa algo, no hay NADIE que sepa esta historia, y piense que no fue Russell, así que creo que el juicio está ganado en cuanto ellas se recuperen. Llama a Shelby, y dile cuanto la necesitas, llora todo lo que sea necesario, pero nunca jamás dudes, de que Quinn y April van a vivir.

- ¿Cómo consigues ser tan fuerte? – le inquirió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- No soy fuerte, estoy destrozado, pero alguien tiene que permanecer sereno, y creo que Quinn querría que estuviera contigo en estos momentos, así que sólo hago lo que creo que ella querría.

- Gracias Sam, por tener un corazón tan enorme –volvió a abrazarlo.

Rachel respiró hondo, y se acercó a la cabina, cogió el auricular, y marcó el teléfono de su madre, intentando ser fuerte, pero le duro poco. En cuanto la voz de Shelby sonó al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¡Hola mama! – la saludó.

- Hola cariño, ¿cuándo llegáis? Beth y yo estamos esperándoos impacientes – saludó feliz.

- Mami… – ya no pudo más, se echó a llorar, dejando caer su frente en el teléfono – No vamos a llegar.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – se alteró.

- Shel…mamá…yo… verás… - se odió a sí misma, porque no era capaz de hablar, ¿cómo iba a decirle lo que les había ocurrido a April y a Quinn? Tenía miedo de que si lo decía en voz alta aun se volvería más real.

- Rachel, por favor, habla, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Pero Rachel sólo podía llorar, de repente Sam golpeó el cristal de la cabina con delicadeza. La Diva alzó la vista, y vio como el chico señalaba una pequeña televisión que había en la cafetería, estaban dando la trágica noticia.

- ¿Puedes poner el canal de noticias? – le pidió Rachel a Shelby.

- Claro, dime, ¿qué canal? – preguntó preocupada.

- No sé, tú pon la tele, por favor – le rogó porque era incapaz de hablar.

Hubo un rotundo silencio al otro lado del teléfono, Rachel esperaba impaciente la respuesta de Shelby, secándose las lágrimas mientras

- ¿Estás bien mi niña? – preguntó finalmente Shelby.

- Mamá te necesito, necesito que estés aquí conmigo… - le pedía desesperada. Rachel no podía hacer frente a todo aquello sola, y sabía que Shelby también deseaba estar allí.

- No puedo… ¿y Beth? – preguntó tratando de guardar la calma.

- Tienes razón… - bajó la mirada abatida – estoy siendo una egoísta.

- Rachel no te digas eso, con todo lo que está ocurriendo no te eches tú también basura encima, no eres egoísta, trataré de solucionar lo de Beth, pero no sé como.

- No hace falta yo…

- Rachel, quiero estar allí contigo.

- Gracias mamá.

- Llámame cuando sepas algo nuevo ¿vale? – le pidió con afecto.

- De acuerdo – dijo colgando.

Sam la esperaba fuera de la cabina, y al verla salir le dio la mano, para abrazarla de nuevo.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho? – le preguntó viendo como la Diva se echaba a llorar otra vez.

- No puede venir Sam, soy una egoísta, no había pensado en Beth, Quinn no me perdonaría por eso – suspiró.

- Si encontramos a alguien de confianza que se quede con Beth, ella podría venir y estar contigo, y de paso estar con April ¿no es cierto? – preguntó Sam dubitativo.

- Sí, supongo que sí ¿en qué piensas?

- En Will – contestó sincero – Will y Emma, ellos podrían quedarse con Beth – dijo observándolos, ya que ambos habían llegado a donde se encontraba el resto.

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Kurt acercándose a la morena.

- Mi madre no puede venir, ella está cuidando a Beth – dijo alejándose del lado de Sam, para abrazar a su mejor amigo.

- Pero ella debería estar aquí.

- No puede estar en dos sitios a la vez Kurt – se encogió de hombros.

Cuando estaba a punto de sentarse, la entrenadora Sylvester se acercó a ella, y Rachel se puso en alerta.

- No he podido evitar escuchar vuestra conversación – le dijo, mientras Rachel se refugiaba de nuevo al lado de Santana.

- ¿Y?

- Yo podría encargarme de cuidar a Beth – se ofreció, dejando con la boca abierta a Santana, Brittany y Rachel.

- ¿Por qué querrías tú cuidar de Beth? -preguntó confusa Rachel.

- Mira, sé que no me he portado de la mejor manera con vosotros. Quiero decir, siempre habéis sido una panda de mocosos, inaguantables… pero, Quinn, ella es diferente, es como la hija que nunca tuve. Y tú sabes bien eso Santana – dijo mirando a la latina, que afirmó con la cabeza, en un débil gesto – He hecho mucho mal, y creo que esta sería la mejor manera de tratar de mitigar un poco el dolor que he causado. Soy mala pero quiero a esa cría como si fuera de mi propia sangre.

Rachel no sabía que decir, Sue Sylvester había sido el mayor "enemigo" que había tenido en su vida, hasta hacia unos meses, pero a pesar de ser en ocasiones ruin, sabía que estaba siendo sincera, esa mujer quería a Quinn como a una hija, y quizá era momento de tomar decisiones arriesgadas.

- Y sobre vosotros, sois una pandilla de mocosos, pero… sois mi pandilla de mocosos –sonrío melancólica – espero que tengas en cuenta mi oferta, creo que Will y Emma deberían quedarse aquí con vosotros. Esa enana pelirroja está loca, pero es una buena consejera, y creo que la necesitáis aquí más que a mí.

- No sé, entiende que me cuesta mucho confiar en ti – le contestó Rachel mirándola desconfiada.

- Lo entiendo – aceptó Sue, todos sabían que en ocasiones se había pasado demasiado con ellos, como para que de golpe todos confiaran en ella.

- Quizá si Shannon viniera conmigo ¿confiaríais entonces más en esa opción? – preguntó la entrenadora.

- ¿Beiste y tú cuidando de mi sobrina? – preguntó Santana – No sé, creo que tampoco tenemos mucha más opción ¿Qué opinas Rachel? – cuestionó la latina.

- ¿Prometéis que la cuidaréis con vuestra vida? – preguntó valiente la Diva, pero fue interrumpida, ante la llegada a la carrera de Laurel.

- Laurel – Rachel se levantó de su asiento, y fue corriendo hacia ella, quién sin mediar palabra la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿Dónde está Franny? – era la pregunta del millón, la pregunta que se llevaba haciendo todo el rato, Quinn iba con su hermana en el coche, ¿Dónde estaba?

- La tienen ellos - confirmó los temores de la Diva – Me han enviado un mensaje anónimo.

- ¿Qué hacemos? Se lo decimos a la policía ¿no? – preguntó Rachel dando un paso hacia adelante.

- Tú nada, quédate aquí, sólo he venido un momento a ver como estabais vosotros, y si había alguna noticia del estado de April y Quinn.

- Aun no se sabe nada.

- Entonces ya me voy, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo aquí – le puso la mano en el hombro a Rachel.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó confundida.

- Tú haces aquí lo que puedes por tu mujer, y yo voy a irme a hacer lo que pueda por la mía – le miró a los ojos valiente, y sincera, decidida a hacer lo que estuviera en su mano.

- Ten cuidado Laurel, no sé de que va todo esto, pero ten cuidado – la volvió a abrazar.

- No te preocupes, estaré bien – le sonrió – No trates de contactar conmigo, si me han enviado un mensaje puedo tener hackeado el móvil, así que seré yo quién procure ponerme en contacto contigo cuando pueda ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo, pero lleva cuidado – volvió a repetir nerviosa.

- Te lo he dicho, no te preocupes, sé lo que hago cuñada – le calmó dándole un beso en la frente y saliendo tan rápido como había llegado, dejando a todos estupefactos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Ya había pasado un rato desde que Laurel se había ido, aquella chica era un misterio total, Quinn le había hablado de ella, en ocasiones se le habían venido paranoias a Quinn de que podría ser algún tipo de criminal, o algo así, y estaba ocultándose tras esa mascara de "cuñada perfecta". Eso le hizo sonreír, a pesar de que cada respiración, cada segundo, sin saber nada de su chica era una agonía.

Por el pasillo vieron llegar a otra visita, Harmony hacia su aparición e iba directamente a abrazar a Sugar, que seguía llorando al lado de Brittany. No sé había dado cuenta si quiera de su presencia hasta esos momentos, pero ahora mientras Sugar y Harmony se abrazaban, y la morena besaba las lagrimas, de la a veces "bocazas" compañera de Glee Club, se daba cuenta que ella también lo estaba pasando realmente mal.

- Siento no haber podido llegar antes – se disculpó con todos Harmony – Me he entretenido un poco, pase por vuestro instituto para recoger algo – dijo entregándole una mochila a Rachel – Y de paso, cuando he llegado al hospital he donado sangre, parece ser que soy del mismo tipo de sangre que Quinn, así que… era lo menos que podía hacer – explicó frente a la Diva.

- Gracias – correspondió sincera.

- En la mochila hay ropa para que te cambies, la cogí de tu taquilla, no hay nada como ser una pequeña delincuente en potencia. Pensé que no te sentirías demasiado cómoda con ese vestido – expuso haciendo referencia al vestido de novia que aun llevaba puesto Rachel.

- ¿Has abierto mi taquilla? – interrogó confusa.

- Sí, pero no tienes nada que temer, de verdad, quiero decir, no toque nada, sólo cogí la ropa – se sentía incomoda.

- Muchas gracias Harmony, por lo de la ropa y por lo de donar sangre – agradeció abrazándola, cosa inimaginable sólo una semana antes.

- No podía hacer otra cosa – le quito hierro al asunto, separándose de ella, pero a la vez llevándola hacia un rincón, para hablar ambas un poco más a solas, e íntimamente – Rachel quiero que sepas que estoy contigo, que cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes contar conmigo, sé que no me he portado nada bien, y esto es mi manera de enterrar el hacha de guerra.

- ¿A que se debe ese cambio? – interrogó algo aturdida.

Harmony se limitó a mirar a Sugar, que en aquellos momentos estaba abrazada a Brittany.

- Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, y Sugar estuviera en el lugar de Quinn, me gustaría que alguien me apoyara, y creo que a pesar de todas las peleas, y de todos los malos rollos que hemos tenido, tú y Quinn estaríais apoyándome.

- Supongo que sí – sonrió triste.

- Va a salir de esta, te tiene a ti, y tú eres especial, ella volverá a ti – la ánimo.

- Se me hace raro que me trates así – trató de sonreír.

- Bueno… que le vamos a hacer, espero que poco a poco puedas aceptar que soy como estás viendo ahora, y no una zorra psicópata. El amor cambia a las personas y a mí me ha cambiado, aunque ella aun no lo sepa – miró de nuevo a Sugar.

Escuchar hablar así a Harmony de Sugar, le resultó de lo más extraño. ¿Pero quién era ella para hablar de amores extraños? Quinn y ella, enemigas, rivales, tirándose cosas a la cabeza, pegándose, y en aquellos momentos volvería el tiempo atrás si eso servía para salvar a su chica.

- Si me disculpas voy a ir con… bueno… con ella –sonrío finalmente, tratando de entregarle fuerzas.

- Por supuesto.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Dana)

Mientras en otra parte del pueblo, Dana llegaba a casa después de reunirse con Laurel. Ella le ayudaría a buscar a Franny. Parecía mentira que las paranoias de su mejor amiga, al final hubieran resultado realidad. Russell no era un simple homófobo, eso en llevaba tiempo que estaba quedando claro, pero la ultima jugada, tanto para lo que había hecho con April, como lo que había hecho con Quinn se necesitaba poder, y parecía que aquel mal nacido tenía mucho poder. Pero no sólo necesitaba el poder que Franny siempre había dicho que poseía, si no alguien que le contará todo, porque no era lógico que se les adelantara a cada paso que daban.

Llegó a su casa, y lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a su chica, Alicia, la rubia estaba en su ordenador, buscando los datos que Laurel les había indicado al principio de la reunión, lo que la había llevado a regresar antes que Dana.

- ¿Has encontrado información sobre almacenes abandonados cerca de Lima? – preguntó haciéndole un mimo.

- Sí, hay tres almacenes a las afueras de Lima, creo que uno de esos es el que Franny creía que podía esconder todo.

- Bien hecho, ¡eres una genia! – le sonrió, besando su mejilla.

- Ya será para menos – bajó la mirada.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – cuestionó a sabiendas de que a Alicia le estaba pasando algo por la mente.

La rubia se abrazó a Dana fuertemente, y suspiró.

- Ey… - le susurró a su chica.

- Estoy muy asustada, ya sé que Laurel y tú estáis medio acostumbradas a esto, pero yo no me puedo acostumbrar, y pensar que algo malo te pueda suceder – expuso escapándosele las lagrimas. Judy, April, Quinn y Franny no merecen que este pasando esto – se quejó abrazándose aun más fuerte.

- April y Quinn van a recuperarse, estoy segura de ello, y encontraremos a Franny. Russell y los suyos van a pagar por todo lo que están haciendo.

- Prométeme que pase lo que pase tendrás cuidado – le rogó.

- Te lo prometo, no te preocupes ¿vale? Laurel y yo sabemos lo que estamos haciendo – le sonrió para calmar tensiones - Ahora voy a cambiarme de ropa, he tenido un pequeño "combate" con Laurel, para ver si estaba en forma, y no es manera de presentarse al hospital, con estas pintas – indicó sus ropas sucias, y su pelo alborotado.

- Vale, te espero aquí, en el sofá, leyendo la información que he impreso – le comunicó.

Dana estaba orgullosa de su chica, a pesar de la situación por la que estaban pasando, y a pesar de los temores, Alicia era una chica valiente, y que le hacia ser valiente a ella.

Mientras se duchaba, pensaba en que Alicia tenía razón, los planes de Laurel eran a priori, muy peligrosos. Esa gente tenía poder, más de lo que se habían imaginado, todas aquellas trampas… pagar a alguien dentro de la cárcel para que atacara a Judy, menos mal que la mujer se dio cuenta antes, y los meses encerrada le habían servido para aprender a defenderse. De todas maneras y a pesar de confiar en la justicia, sabía que si la policía metía mano en las investigaciones de Franny, podía ser peligroso, a la hora de buscar a la mayor de las hermanas, lo mejor sería hacer equipo con Laurel y entrar allí ellas dos como fuera, para salvarla.

Había pasado media hora, tan solo, arreglándose, en la ducha, con la música alta, para conseguir aplacar los nervios, y ahora ya estaba como nueva, con otros ánimos para afrontar ir al hospital, y ver si había algo nuevo sobre el estado de tía y sobrina.

Bajaba las escaleras de la casa llamando a su chica.

- Alicia ya estoy, ya podemos irnos cuando quieras.

No hubo respuesta.

- Alicia ¿estás ya preparada? – volvió a llamarla alzando la voz para que la escuchara.

Pero entonces vio como la puerta de la calle estaba abierta, y sus nervios ya se tensaron por completo.

Salió a la calle, y miró a lado y lado, no había nadie, ya era oscuro.

- ¿Alicia? ¿Alicia? – preguntaba cada vez más alterada, pero seguía sin haber respuesta, finalmente entro al salón, y lo primero que pudo observar fue el ordenador completamente destrozado, había habido un forcejeo y se maldijo por haber puesto la música tan alta que no había sido consciente de nada de aquello.

Su mirada se dirigió después al sofá, y ahí estaba su chica, casi inconsciente, sangrando por el estomago.

- Cielo, cariño, ¡oh amor mío! – dijo agachándose y sujetando su cabeza, tratando de que no se durmiera - ¿Qué ha pasado amor? Por favor, no te duermas, se fuerte.

Las lagrimas brotaban sin ningún pudor por su rostro, Alicia, ya casi inconsciente, acariciaba sin fuerza sus mejillas, para secarle las lagrimas, lo que hacia que Dana aun llorara más, cada vez con más rabia.

Saco su móvil, y marcó el 911.

- Emergencias, ¿qué necesita?

- Necesito una ambulancia en el 290 de Main Street, ¿ME HA ESCUCHADO BIEN? 290 de MAIN STREET. POR FAVOR ES URGENTE – gritaba al notar que la respiración de su chica iba disminuyendo – HAY UNA HERIDA GRAVE.

- Enseguida enviamos una ambulancia.

A Alicia le costaba respirar, y Dana estaba encolerizada.

- Por favor, amor, tienes que aguantar ¿vale? La ambulancia viene hacia aquí – Alicia cerraba los ojos – No, por favor, no, no te duermas, cariño – decía acariciándole la mejilla.

- Te… te…a… mo – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de cerrar por completo los ojos.

Dana lloró y gritó de rabia, de impotencia, de enfado consigo misma por no haber oído nada, s hubiera escuchado podría haber defendido a la persona más importante para ella. Sujetaba a Alicia en sus brazos, mientras no podía dejar de gritar y llorar.

Al cabo de unos minutos, oyó como la ambulancia ya se acercaba.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**(Fin del capítulo 41)**

**Ayssssss que sufrimiento, ¡por Dios! Sufro escribiendo y todo jajajaja… La que se ha liado, muy fuerte todo.**

**Espero que a pesar de la tragedia, os haya gustado el capítulo.**

**AH Y AHORA VIENE EL MOMENTO DE LOS SPOILERS SI QUEREIS TENER PISTAS DE LO QUE PASA EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS (aunque no igual) **

**PODEIS VER LOS SIGUIENTES VIDEOS;**

**http$youtu$be$io2rvkfVRMc (que es una escena de la próxima serie de Kristin Kreuk (Laurel en el fanfic) La bella y la bestia.**

**Y este:**

**http$youtu$be$5wF0JnprCAg (este es más spoiler aun así que sólo vedlo si estáis seguras de querer saber spoilers)**


	42. Chapter 42

42

Dana irrumpió en el hospital como alma que lleva el diablo. Pero no fue donde se encontraba su chica, ni a esperar en la sala de espera como los demás. Su camino era otro, otro bien distinto, y para ello, para llegar hasta aquel lugar donde quería, se saltó todo tipo de seguridad, la rapidez y determinación que llevaba la chica, dejo a todo el mundo perplejo.

Hasta que estuvo en la puerta de la habitación de Russell, y allí sacó una pistola, apuntándolo sin ningún miramiento.

El hombre comenzó a pedir ayuda, como si fuera él la victima de todo aquello.

- ¡DAME UNA MALDITA RAZÓN PARA QUE NO TE MATE! – dijo apuntando con una pistola a un hombre que estaba en la habitación con Russell, y con la otra apuntando al propio Russell con aun más decisión, mientras se iba acercando más a él, hasta que estuvo tan cerca de él que pudo meter la pistola dentro de la boca del hombre, que trataba de gritar - ¡DAME UNA SÓLA RAZÓN POR LA QUE DEBAS VIVIR CABRÓN, PORQUE TIENES DEMASIADAS RAZONES PARA MORIR AHORA MISMO!

La determinación de Dana daba por seguro, que después de lo que le habían hecho a su novia, a ella no le importaba en absoluto disparar, y acabar con aquella escoria.

Pero los dos agentes que llevaban el caso, y que April se había encargado de contratar, irrumpieron en la habitación. Un hombre alto, y una chica más bajita y delgada, el hombre trató de acercarse a Dana.

- No lo hagas –le pidió –Venga, dame la pistola – le pidió alargando su brazo hacia ella.

- ¡ÉL SE LO MERECE! – volvió a gritar fuera de sí.

- Venga, va, dame las pistolas – pidió el hombre, valiente, de nuevo.

- ¡NO! ¡HE DICHO QUE ESTO SE ACABA AQUÍ! – gritó de nuevo, apuntando con más determinación a Russell – ÉL SE LO MERECE.

- Pero tú no Dana, ¡se acabó! ¡no lo hagas! – le volvió a pedir, Nathan, que así se llamaba, ambos se conocían, porque el hombre había tenido amistad con Franny.

- ¿Has visto lo que le ha hecho a Alicia? – le preguntó con lagrimas en los ojos - ¿LO HAS VISTO? – volvió a preguntarle inundándole una ira incontenible.

- Sí, lo he visto, pero te equivocas, él no se merece esto – Russell sonrió irónico, dándose como ganador, mientras la mirada de Dana era de desconcierto total.

- ¡¿CÓMO?!

- Dana, lo que piensas hacer es demasiado poco castigo para él, él merece pudrirse en la cárcel, no le hagas el tramite tan rápido.

La compañera de Nathan, se lo quedó mirando, esta vez sorprendida por las palabras, debían de ser menos parciales, pero era evidente que en un caso así no se podía.

- ¡Pero Alicia…! – lo miró fría, era evidente que es lo que quería decirle, Alicia estaba casi muerta cuando llegó al hospital, no sé sabía si podría salvarse, y todo apuntaba a que había sido cosa de aquel hombre. Y eso que en sí, Alicia no tenía que ver con todo aquello.

- Es por Alicia por quién no debes hacerlo – dijo Nathan, sujetándola por la espalda – Si ella se salva debes estar con ella, si lo matas tendrás que pagar las consecuencias. Ya sé que es difícil creer en la justicia, pero hazlo por favor. Ella no querría que te convirtieras en un monstruo.

Dana finalmente, respiró, lo pensó, y bajo las armas para entregárselas pacíficamente a Nathan, fue a salir de la habitación, y Russell se rio.

- Eres una maldita cobarde, como todas las demás, como las bolleras de mis hijas, como las zorras de mi mujer y su hermana, no tienes lo que hay que tener para apretar el gatillo.

Dana se tensó, pero miró a la compañera de Nathan, Kate, y esta le pedía que aguantara, que se calmara, y finalmente, salió por la puerta, no sin antes advertir.

- Si Alicia muere, él muere – golpeó la puerta con una patada antes de salir de allí.

Ella no era una maldita cobarde, simplemente Nathan tenía razón, si disparaba no había vuelta atrás, y para Russell se habría acabado, pero para ellas aun continuaría la pesadilla y no quería eso para Alicia, desde luego que no lo quería.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

La espera continuaba, y la pesadumbre cada vez estaba más instalada, muchos de los chicos habían vuelto a casa, ya era la madrugada, y allí sólo habían dejado quedarse a Rachel, Kurt, Sam, Santana y Brittany, aunque esta hacia rato que se había dormido encima de la latina, así que la espera ahora era cosa de cuatro.

Sue Sylvester y Shannon Beiste, se habían ido en un vuelo a Nueva York aquella misma noche, por lo que ya habrían llegado al aeropuerto.

Rachel recordaba la conversación que había mantenido con Sue antes de que esta se fuese. La propuesta que había salido desde lo más dentro de su corazón, pero que había sorprendido a Santana, a Sue, e incluso a ella misma, y lo que fue más impactante, es que después de deliberar por menos de un minuto, Sue le había dado una respuesta afirmativa, y la propuesta no era otra que Rachel se convertiría en una animadora. Ella sabía lo importante que era para Quinn ganar el campeonato de las animadoras, así que si ella no podía, sería Rachel la que daría la victoria a las animadoras, para ello Santana iría entrenándola en cuanto pudiesen.

Ahora lo importante es que Sue y Shannon llegasen a New York, y Shelby pudiera ir hacia allí lo más rápido posible.

Mientras esperaban, sus piernas las apoyaba en el regazó de Kurt, quién se había quedado dormido y su cabeza estaba apoyada en el hombro de Sam, al otro lado del chico, Santana también se apoyaba en él, mientras abrazaba a su chica.

Los padres de Rachel pasaban de tanto en tanto por la sala. Quinn y April ya habían salido del quirófano, al igual que Alicia, habían sobrevivido las tres, y eso era un rayo de luz y de esperanza para todos, pero aun estaban en cuidados intensivos, aun seguían luchando por su vida, y aun todos tenían el corazón en vilo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Shelby)

Al fin había llegado, necesitaba más el ver a su hija que incluso respirar, así que cuando el taxi le dejo frente al hospital, no dudo en entrar y cruzar los pasillos a toda velocidad.

Por fin la vio, sentada en aquella silla, se había quedado dormida en brazos de Sam, que le sonrió sin moverse de su sitio al verla.

Se acercó a ellos, y con toda la dulzura, puso su mano en la mejilla de su hija.

- Rachel, despierta cielo – le pidió – Ya he llegado.

- Qu… - dijo abriendo los ojos poco a poco - ¡Mamá! – exclamó despertándose y abrazando a su madre.

- Sí, cariño, ya he llegado – hablo sonriéndole - ¿Has descansado algo?

Rachel miró a Sam, se había quedado dormida encima del chico, pero no tenía ni idea de cuanto tiempo había estado allí durmiendo, y se sentía fatal por haberse dormido, cuando estaba esperando saber algo de su chica.

- Sólo has dormido algo más de una hora en todo lo que estamos aquí – le explicó Kurt ante la pregunta silenciosa de la Diva, quien miraba a sus compañeros, extrañada de que hubiera podido quedarse dormido, ni siquiera un minuto.

- Cariño, deberías irte a dormir. ¿Por qué no te vas a casa y descansas? – le pidió Shelby.

- No voy a irme hasta saber algo de ellas, y además me han dicho mis padres que dentro de una hora podremos entrar a verlas, aunque… bueno, ellas no estarán despiertas – bajo la mirada triste de nuevo.

- Eso es que son dos dormilonas – trató de bromear Shelby – Vamos, cielo, veras que pronto se pasa todo, veras que pronto están bien.

- Deberíamos estar en New York, no tú haber tenido que venir hasta aquí – dijo seria.

- Bueno, pero al menos veo que tienes buena compañía – le sonrió tratando de animarla – Sam, Kurt, Santana y Brittany, quién acababa de despertar, la miraban de reojo, bueno realmente Brit la miraba descaradamente.

- Eso es verdad, no sé que haría sin vosotros chicos – contestó sincera, y tratando de mostrar una sonrisa, que se revelaba contra su dueña para no salir.

- Vamos, somos familia – sonrió Sam.

- Sí, cierto, boca trucha y nosotras, somos familia, algunas hemos salido más guapas que algunos… pero… -contestaba Santana.

x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

El momento había llegado, no podían entrar todos, todavía estaban demasiado débiles, aparte de estar inconscientes, así que no podían tener muchas visitas. Rachel quería ver a las dos, era evidente que su mente estaba en Quinn más que en nadie, pero April se había convertido ya en parte de su familia.

Finalmente, Rachel, Santana y Brittany entraron a ver a Quinn, y Shelby entró junto con Sam y Kurt a ver a April.

Hubo llantos, nervios, temblores, y de todo tipo de sensaciones amargas que se clavaron en los corazones de todos al ver lo heridas, magulladas, y llenas de cables y demás parafernalia hospitalaria, que las rodeaba.

No parecían ellas, desde luego que no lo parecían. Quinn siempre había sido dura y fuerte, y allí parecía una flor marchitándose, Rachel se acercó a su amor, mientras Santana abrazaba a Brittany que se había vuelto a poner a llorar, porque no había entendido con anterioridad que su amiga no estaría despierta.

- Quinn… mi Quinn… - susurró Rachel, acercándose más a la camilla donde estaba su chica, le besó la frente con delicadeza, y trató de no llorar. Shelby se lo había pedido, le había dicho que debía enviarle toda la energía positiva que aun guardase, para desearle que se recuperara pronto, pero era complicado, muy complicado no llorar, viendo el estado de la rubia – Siento mucho esto cariño- se lamentó sujetándole la mano con delicadeza, somos Brit, Santana y yo cielo, por favor, debes despertar, debes hacerlo, te necesitamos cariño, te necesito conmigo – le rogaba sin poder evitarse echar a llorar.

Santana, quién nadie sabía, de donde sacaba la fuerza en aquellos momentos, se acercó a Rachel, con Brittany aun refugiándose en su abrazo, y puso su mano en el hombro de la Diva.

- Quinn, no seas capulla, y no nos metas estos sustos ¿vale? – recriminó Santana como si Quinn pudiera escucharla - ¿No se supone que tenías que ser la capitana de las animadoras? Coño, tienes que despertarte, la primera norma de una animadora es no ser perezosa, así que ya te estas despertando – soltó un momento a Brittany y se acercó al oído de la rubia y le susurró- ¿Y sabes qué? – preguntó tratando de sonar misteriosa - ¿Recuerdas aquellas fantasías que tenías sobre Berry vestida de animadora? – La Diva se la quedó mirando, ¿acababa de decir que Quinn tenía fantasías de ella vestida de animadora? Desde luego tenía que despertar, debía despertar, porque cuando lo hiciera todas las fantasías que tuviese, se las iba a cumplir una a una – Pues Rachel Barbra Berry se ha unido a las animadoras.

- Es cierto Quinn – afirmó Brit, imitó a su chica - ¿Nos imaginas a las cuatro de animadoras? La Unholy Trinity y Rachel – sonrió.

- Ellas tienen razón mi cielo, me he unido a las animadoras, y tú eres mi capitana, debes despertar, para enseñarme como hacer algunos pasos… esos no puedo dejar que me los enseñe Santana ¿o sí?

Aquello estaba siendo duro, extremadamente duro, pero gracias al ingenio de la latina, Rachel se sentía algo más cómoda en aquella situación, y siempre le estaría agradecida por ello.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Shelby)

Cuando la mujer entro a la sala donde descansaba April, y la vio, las lagrimas no tardaron en escapársele, la rubia que era un puro nervio por lo general, que la hacia reír a pesar de ser una situación trágica, en fin, la mujer que había conseguido enamorarla sin remedio, y llenar su vida de una luz que no sabía que existía, estaba allí, herida, magullada, su rostro se veía hinchado y deformado a causa de los golpes y las heridas, de los moratones que presentaba por todo su cuerpo.

Shelby no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás, donde estaban Kurt y Sam, mirando incrédulos, el estado de aquella mujer, mirando tristes a más no poder, a la que había sido una buena profesora, una buena amiga para ellos también. April se encontraba estirada en aquella cama, casi sin vida.

- Sam, Kurt – les llamó Shelby.

- Díganos, señorita Corcoran– la miró Kurt, tratando de no escapársele las lagrimas.

- Podríais por favor, dejarme a solas con ella – pidió triste.

- Esperaremos fuera – contestó Sam, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta –Si necesita cualquier cosa, sólo llámenos ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo chicos, muchas gracias.

No quería que la vieran llorar, no pensó que sintiera tanto por aquella mujer, hasta que la vio allí en aquella camilla, conectada a aquel monitor, que mostraba que su latir era débil, muy débil, más de lo que imaginaba.

Se echó a llorar sin remedio, tapándose la cara, como si aun hubiera alguien que pudiera verla, ¿cómo había sido tan idiota? Ninguna de las dos había sabido definir aquella relación, y era tan evidente, ante ella se encontraba la persona que más había amado en su vida, y quería gritárselo, quería decírselo, y no sabía ni por donde empezar.

Su mano sostenía la de April, en silencio y secándose las lagrimas, le había dicho a Rachel que no llorase, pero ella misma no había seguido su consejo.

- Despierta, me oyes, tienes que despertar ¿vale? No puedes hacerme esto, te necesito. April, siento haber sido tan idiota, de tardar tanto tiempo en darme cuenta de todo lo que siento por ti.

No sabia que más decir, y recordó el musical que muchas noches habían visto juntas, era el musical preferido de ambas, y no pudo evitar recordar cuando las dos cantaban las canciones, y actuaban como si fueran las protagonistas de aquella obra.

Se acercó aun más a April, y le susurró.

- ¿Recuerdas?

Después se puso a cantar, entre susurros, acariciándole con delicadeza la mejilla a su chica, la canción preferida de ambas de aquel musical, pero versionado para dedicárselo más aun a aquella mujer que tanto quería.

**Algo ha cambiado en mí.**

** Algo ya no es igual.**

** Ya me cansé de jugar con…**

** Las reglas del juego de otra persona.**

** Ya es tarde para pensarlo otra vez.**

** Ya es tarde para volver a dormir.**

** Es hora de confiar en mis instintos.**

** Cerrar mis ojos y saltar.**

** Es hora de intentar desafiar a la gravedad.**

** Creo que voy a desafiar la gravedad.**

** Y no podrán derrumbarme.**

** Rápido despierta** – dijo acariciándole con extrema suavidad el pelo.

** April, vuelve conmigo… piensa en lo que podríamos hace juntas**

** Juntas somos ilimitadas**

** Juntas seremos el mejor equipo**

** Que jamás haya existido, April.**

** Los sueños tal cual los soñamos.**

Cuando estaban en casa y a salvo, en ese momento, sería April quien cantaría la siguiente frase, pero en esa ocasión, a pesar de hacérsele un nudo en la garganta, fue ella quién cantó.

** Si trabajamos en conjunto**

** No hay pelea que no podamos ganar**

** Sólo tú y yo**

** Desafiando la gravedad**

** Contigo y conmigo.**

** Desafiando la gravedad**

Se secó las lágrimas que habían surgido de nuevo, ya que uno de los médicos fue a avisarle, de que debía abandonar la habitación, y dejar descansar a April.

- Despierta por favor, hay muchas cosas que tenemos que compartir juntas aun – besó su frente para despedirse – No te haces una idea, de lo mucho que te quiero – y finalmente salió de la habitación.

Cuando salió vio a Rachel sentada en una de las sillas, con la cara descompuesta, casi en estado de shock.

- ¿Quieres un vaso de agua? – le preguntó acariciando su pelo.

- Me estoy muriendo de sed – contestó mirándola a los ojos, ambas sabían que ninguna de las dos se estaban muriendo precisamente de sed, pero ambas tenían eso en común, cuando Rachel era pequeña y estaba triste sus padres le daban de beber, así que al final cuando estaba triste no sabía si lo que en realidad le pasaba era que tenía sed, cuando Rachel hacia un par de años le había explicado aquello, Shelby lo había tomado también como norma. Así que ahora madre e hija cuando estaban tristes, bebían agua, y ahora necesitaban por lo menos una garrafa de ocho litros cada una.

- Vamos –le dio la mano para ir las dos al bar del hospital, a pedir un agua.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Kurt)

Había ido a la maquina de refrescos, para beber un Red Bull, después de la noche tan larga que habían pasado, realmente necesitaba algo fuerte para recuperar fuerzas. A pesar de que Shelby ya estaba con Rachel, él no quería abandonar a su mejor amiga, y se quedaría parte del día también.

Pero la dichosa maquina se había atascado y no había forma ni de recuperar el dinero, ni de recoger el refresco, así que la maldecía e insultaba, como si aquella maquina fuera la culpable de todo lo malo que estaba pasando en su vida.

Santana, Brittany y Sam se acercaban por el pasillo, y vieron el estado del chico, que se había echado a llorar sin consuelo, mirando la maquina.

Sam se puso a su lado mirando la maquina también.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Sam.

- Con todo lo que esta pasando, y encima esta maldita maquina no me quiere dar un maldito refresco – dijo golpeando, sin mucho éxito la maquina.

- Espera – el chico le hizo que se apartara un poco, para después golpear con fuerza la maquina y zarandearla un poco, por fin salía el refresco que se había quedado atascado a mitad de camino, se agachó para recogerlo, y tratando de sonreír para infundir ánimos, le dio el refresco – Toma, todo tuyo.

Pero Kurt se echó a llorar, como no había llorado desde que había llegado a aquel hospital.

- ¡Ey tranquilo! ¡No llores! – le pidió Sam levantándose, y poniendo su mano en el hombro de Kurt.

- Esto es tan injusto Sam, Quinn y April… ¿has visto como están sufriendo Rachel y Shelby? – preguntó resoplando y apoyando su espalda en la maquina.

- Lo sé, pero vamos, el primer paso esta dado, han salido del quirófano, ahora sólo tienen que ser fuertes y seguir el proceso ¿no?

- ¿Por qué no lloras? ¿Cómo lo consigues? – preguntó Kurt, el rubio se sintió por un momento ofendido, como si aquel chico le estuviera atacando - ¡Oh no! ¡Sam! No creas que estoy echándote nada en cara – le tranquilizó – Es sólo que… no quiero que Rachel me vea así, no quiero que me vea llorar, pero no puedo evitarlo.

- Kurt, ¿quieres que te cuente un secreto? – le preguntó, poniéndose a su lado, apoyado en la maquina.

- Claro, dime – suspiró, bebiendo un tragó de su refresco.

- Estoy en estado de shock desde ayer, no es que no llore, es que aun estoy asimilándolo – dijo tocándose el pelo nervioso – Es verdad que quiero ser fuerte, quiero estar ahí por Rachel, y por Shelby, y por Brit y Santana, por todos, pero… mi vida está pasando por mis narices, como si estuviera en un cine viendo una película de Hollywood, y tengo miedo… de verdad que tengo miedo… porque si la película sigue, y yo me doy cuenta que estoy dentro de esa película y que no puedo escapar, no sé como voy a reaccionar.

Kurt lo abrazó sin previo aviso, era cierto que Sam no le había contado aquello a nadie, y sentir que el otro chico lo sabía y que lo apoyaba, que podía ser sincero con él, relajó un poco el tenso estado en el que se encontraba.

- Hay otra cosa que me preocupa… y es que ese desgraciado sabía todo de antemano, no entiendo porque, ni como… - comentó Sam.

- Alguien se lo ha contado, no hay otra – obvió apartándose de su abrazo.

- ¿Pero quién? – preguntó aturdido.

- No lo sé – se encogió de hombros – Pero esa persona lo pagara también junto con el resto.

- Se lo haré pagar –sonrió, haciéndose el héroe, imitando a uno de esos héroes de Hollywood que tanto le gustaba imitar.

Kurt rio y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico, casi sin darse cuenta.

Desde luego aquel hospital presentaba todo un panorama, ellos dos allí tratando de ser fuertes, Santana sentada con Brittany encima, en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, ambas se abrazaban, tratando de encontrar la calma una en manos de la otra y Shelby y Rachel sentadas, una junto a la otra, con una botella grande de agua cada una, mirando hacia la nada, quizá rezando porque se despertaran las dos personas que tanto amaban.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

**(Fin del capítulo 42)**

**En el 43 empiezan los spoilers que deje el otro día, pero espero que os haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, me alegran el día, así que continuad comentando el fanfic, por favor. Me gusta saber que os gusta más o menos del fanfic, aunque la idea de lo que quiero que pase ya la tengo plasmada en apuntes y en mi cabeza. **

**Por cierto… otra cosa que nada (bueno algo sí) tiene que ver con el fanfic, y que quería compartir con vosotras, porque sí, porque me caéis bien : ) Este capítulo os lo dedico a todas, pero también se lo quiero dedicar (aunque jamas en la vida vayan a leerlo XD ... porque no me imagino a estas dos leyendo fanfics Faberry, y menos en español, la verdad), a Chenzel, porque estoy de humor Chenzel… y diréis.. ¿y a esta loca que le ha dado? ¿qué drogas toma? (no, no tomo drogas mal pensadas jajaja), pero este finde mi madre viene a Londres a verme (llevo sin verla 6 meses), y nos vamos a ver Wicked (OH YEAH! El musical sin mis Chenzel, pero bueno… al menos es Wicked) y la semana que viene…. La semana que viene, si después del día 12 no actualizó es porque simple y llanamente me he quedado tan flipada que no atiendo a razonamientos ni pensamientos, o lo que es lo mismo, que no me ubico en el fanfic… y porque? Pues porque el día 12 me voy de concierto a ver a IDINA MENZEL! **

**Por cierto… supongo que Defying Gravity es lo suficientemente famosa para que la hayáis reconocido dentro de este capítulo, de todas maneras, y para celebrar que voy a ver Wicked, os dejo un video con la actuación de Idina y Kristin, canción subtitulada para que luego no os quejéis jaja**

**http$youtu$be$dadJkmq9Mq4**

**Y ale un video de regalo http$youtu$be$XScNGy5y5TE**


	43. Chapter 43

43

(Visto por Sam)

Fue como un vendaval, la entrada de Blaine al hospital, fue con la misma fuerza que un tornado, empujándolo a él, que en el primer empujón no estaba alerta, y pudo moverlo un poco, en el segundo ya le paró los pies.

- ¡Ey tío! ¿Estás loco o qué? – preguntó Sam, extrañado del comportamiento de su compañero.

- ¿Es eso no? ¡Aprovechas cualquier oportunidad para quitármelo! – le recriminó.

- No entiendo nada – Sam volvía a parar de nuevo al chico.

- ¡Por favor Blaine, ya basta! – le pidió Kurt.

- Aprovechas esta situación para quitarme a mi chico –volvió a recriminarle a Sam.

- ¿Esta situación? Haré como si no hubiera escuchado nada, será lo mejor – respiró profundamente para calmarse.

- Pues deja de hacerlo, me has oído perfectamente ¡Estoy harto! Vuelvo de estar toda la noche preocupado por el estado de Quinn, y os veo acaramelados.

- ¿Te piensas en serio que estos son momentos en los que yo haría cualquier cosa que no fuera rezar por el estado de mi hermana, de la única persona por la que en realidad regrese a Lima? – preguntó muy enfadado.

- ¡Vamos estabais los dos juntos! – Blaine volvió a recriminarles de nuevo.

- Él sólo estaba consolándome, llevamos una larga noche, no tiene nada que ver con algo más, así que para Blaine – pidó de nuevo Kurt.

- Sebastian tenía razón – soltó malhumorado.

- ¿Sebastian? ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con él? – preguntó alterado Kurt.

- He hablado con él, y me ha dicho tantas veces, que tú acabarías engañándome.

- ¡Te estás cegando, Kurt y yo no hemos hecho nada! -exclamó Sam, intentando hacer entrar en razón a Blaine, no quería que nadie montará un numerito, era un hospital, no era momento, y Rachel podía ver aquella pelea en cualquier momento, afectando aun más su estado de ánimo.

- No te creo.

- ¿Crees más a Sebastian que a nosotros? – cuestionó apenado Kurt.

- ¿Y por qué no? – inquirió Blaine, escupiendo veneno.

Sam se quedó un momento parado, sin entrar en aquella pelea, pero no porque no quisiera defenderse así mismo, o a Kurt, de las acusaciones, si no, porque acababa de despertar de una pesadilla entendiéndolo todo, y al despertar, se había dado cuenta de que la pesadilla era más real que nunca.

- ¿Has hablado con Sebastian sobre Quinn y todo lo que estaba pasando? – preguntó de la nada, interrumpiendo la pelea, Kurt lo miraba horrorizado, aquella pregunta, había sonado con ira, porque era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

- Yo… - el semblante de Blaine cambió.

- ¡CONTESTA! – gritó el chico, empujándolo hacia la calle, pero Blaine no daba respuestas, ya se encontraban fuera del hospital, Kurt, Sam y Blaine - ¡HE DICHO QUE CONTESTES!

- Sí… - afirmó cabizbajo.

- ¡TE MATO! – ahora era Sam el que trataba de abalanzarse sobre Blaine, pero fue frenado por Mike, Puck, y Lauren, quienes habían llegado al hospital justo a tiempo - ¡DEJADME QUE LO VOY A MATAR! – el siempre pacifico Sam, se había transformado en un monstruo que asustaba a todos los allí presentes, realmente en otra ocasión no se hubieran creído las amenazas del rubio, pero en aquella, no las tenían del todo. La furia que sentía, le salía por cada poro de su piel, su rostro estaba desencajado, y en su mirada, un solo objetivo, Blaine, él había sido el "topo" todo ese tiempo, él había sido el culpable de que Quinn y April estuvieran aun luchando por sus vidas y se lo quería hacer pagar con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Basta Sam, para, por favor! – le rogó llorando Kurt.

- Tranquilízate hermano – le pidió Mike.

- ¡ÉL ES EL JODIDO TOPO! ¡QUINN CASI MUERE POR TU CULPA! – gritaba desesperado, aun tratando de zafarse del agarre de sus amigos, para ir a liquidar a Blaine.

- Vete de aquí – le pidió Kurt a Blaine, interponiéndose en la trayectoria de Sam.

- Yo no quería que esto pasara… - contestó triste Blaine.

- ¿Por qué Blaine? – preguntó su chico - ¿Por qué tenías que hablar con él sobre eso, teniéndome a mí?

- Porque era demasiado duro, y no quería que pensaras que soy débil – le contestaba, mientras Sam era aun agarrado por sus amigos.

- Era duro para todos Blaine, para todos, ¡maldita sea! Eso no implica que tuvieras que contarle nada a él, estabas conmigo… - seguía llorando Kurt desconsolado.

- Estoy… - le rectificó Blaine, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

- No… ya no…, no puedo confiar en ti Blaine, esta era quizá la prueba más difícil que nos haya puesto la vida, y me has demostrado que no puedo confiar en ti.

- Pero… - trataba de hacerle recapacitar.

- No hay peros Blaine, siempre que pensaba en que alguien podía ser el topo que estuviera filtrándole información a Russell, siempre pensé que si eso pasaba, quizá fuera fallo de Finn, o incluso por ser tan inocente… Brittany, pero nunca jamás pensé que mi novio pudiera ser el topo – contestó secándose las lagrimas – Nadie me ha fallado tanto como tú lo has hecho Blaine, nadie.

- Yo no sabía que…

- No trates de arreglarlo Anderson, todos en Lima saben que la familia de Sebastian siempre ha tenido negocios con Russell – contestó Lauren.

Y es cierto, todos lo sabían, por eso nunca quisieron que Sebastian conociera nada de lo que estaban haciendo, sin embargo Blaine había cometido el gran fallo.

- Vete de aquí – le pidió de buenos modos Puck – Enserio, es lo mejor para ti en estos momentos. Hemos podido controlar a Sam, pero si Rachel se entera, no habrá manera de controlarla – explicó serio Puck, aun ejerciendo fuerzas en los brazos de Sam, que aunque más tranquilo aun se debatía entre calmarse o lanzarse a golpear a Blaine.

- Kurt… - dijo triste Blaine.

- Lo siento, Blaine, no podemos salvar esto después de lo que has hecho, es imposible que pueda confiar en ti – dijo volviéndose hacia el interior del hospital, sin una palabra más, completamente decepcionado.

- ¿Lo acusas a él de traición habiendo sido tú el más traidor de todos? – preguntó Sam, mirándolo con cara de asco, no vuelvas por aquí, no te acerques a mi familia.

- Sam, en serio, nunca he querido que les pasara nada malo.

- Haberlo pensado antes, estoy calmándome, pero si tardas mucho más en irte, acabaré partiéndote la cara – dijo mientras sus tres amigos comenzaban a soltarlo.

Blaine sin más salió de allí, llorando a mares, sabiendo que había cometido el error más grande de toda su vida.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Laurel)

Dana y ella habían pasado la noche en vela, vigilando uno de los almacenes de las afueras. Finalmente, habían encontrado el lugar donde Alicia había intuyó que sería el lugar, para que tuvieran secuestrada a Franny.

Habían trazado un plan, y estaban dispuestas a todo por sacar de allí a la mayor de las Fabray (Rhodes).

- ¿Están los explosivos preparados? – preguntó Laurel a Dana, estando las dos escondidas entre la maleza, en una pequeña colina. El edificio que se presentaba ante ellas era enorme.

- Preparados, ¿estás segura de tener que explotar mi bonito coche? – preguntó Dana, mirando su pequeño Nissan Micra azul.

- Lo siento Dana, pero tenemos que enviarles una distracción y en el tuyo es en el único en que se ha podido instalar satisfactoriamente el dispositivo electrónico – le explicaba Laurel, dándole una palmada en la espalda – Además, no te preocupes, si salimos de esta con vida, yo misma te compraré un coche nuevo.

- Bueno…, vale, pero es que he vivido tantas cosas con él...

- No quiero ni imaginármelo – sonrió Laurel, una pequeña mueca, pero era una sonrisa realmente.

Ambas estaban fuera de los coches, acabando de ponerse los trajes antibalas, y preparando las armas, para entrar a por todas, y sin miramientos, habían estado haciendo patrulla toda la noche, y era evidente que aquel era el lugar. Durante toda la noche, habían visto hombres armados, vigilando todo el perímetro, cosa realmente sospechosa en un pueblo que solía ser tan tranquilo como Lima.

- ¿Le dijo Franny a Quinn lo que somos? - interrogó Dana curiosa, mientras acababa de abrocharse el chaleco.

- Es complicado definir lo que somos ¿no crees? – cuestionó Laurel, atándose ella también su chaleco.

- Un grupo de locas que se crees héroes, y que están fuera de la ley, pero en ocasiones trabajan para la policía… tienes razón, es bastante complicado… - sonrió Dana.

- Mercenarias, eso lo resume todo – contestó seria.

- No sé, supongo que es difícil de definirlo, pero me alegra estar codo con codo hoy contigo Laurel, si he de ser una mercenaria, al menos que sea con clase.

- Siempre con clase – dijo colocándose unos guantes negros.

El traje era complicado de poner, pero desde luego era tremendamente seguro, sólo le faltaban los cascos, para evitar la primera bomba.

Dana se subió en el asiento de conductor y comprobó de nuevo que todo estaba en su sitio, Laurel se sentó en el del copiloto, ambas llevaban ya sus cascos.

- ¿He de recordarte que no dispares a matar? – le regañó Laurel a Dana.

- ¿Aun recuerdas eso? Fue un error de cálculos ¿ok? Esta vez no habrá ninguno – Dana se arrepentía de aquel caso en el cual, por mala fortuna, había disparado y asesinado a una persona.

No era la primera vez que iban a irrumpir en un lugar de ese modo, pero si era la primera vez que era por un tema tan personal, y sobretodo era la primera vez que hacían aquello sin Franny, que era siempre quien daba las ordenes.

Cuando llegaron a aquel lugar, en mitad de la nada, fueron rápidamente descubiertas, algunos hombres armados se acercaron al coche, con intención de atacar a cualquiera que fuera propietario de aquel coche.

- Ya – ordenó Laurel, cuando vio acercarse a cuatro hombres.

- No aun no – dijo Dana, viendo como en el otro lado se acercaban más hombres.

- Dana no me desobedezcas – le advirtió de nuevo.

- Se están acercando más hombres, no activare el dispositivo hasta que ellos no estén a una distancia prudencial.

Laurel se quedo en silencio, dándole la razón a Dana, era peligroso, pero cuantos más hombres estuvieran cerca de aquel perímetro, sería mejor para la misión.

- ¡Bajad del coche! – ordenaba uno de los hombres.

Ellas se quedaron completamente en silencio.

- HE DICHO QUE BAJÉIS DEL COCHE – volvió a exigir alzando la voz.

- ¿Preparada? – preguntó Dana a Laurel.

- Sí, hazlo ahora.

Dicho y hecho, Dana activo el dispositivo de la primera bomba, y el humo comenzó a envolverlo todo, ahogando a los más cercanos, e imposibilitando la visión al resto, salvo a Dana y a Laurel, que con sus cascos, pudieron entrar con facilidad, dejando todo aquello fuera del almacén.

Laurel se cercioraba de que no había nadie cerca, mientras Dana cerraba el portón del almacén.

Todo había salido más que perfecto, pero no había tiempo que perder.

- Dana es momento de la segunda bomba.

- ¡Por supuesto! – dijo activando con el mando la segunda bomba – Adiós pequeñín, no sabes cuantas alegrías me has dado – se despidió de su coche.

Laurel la miraba incrédula.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Mientras, fuera…)

El humo se disipaba, y los hombres seguían disparando tratando de acertar y darle a "aquellos dos desconocidos". Cuando acabo de disiparse, y desaparecer totalmente el humo, algunos de los hombres se acercaron para observar el interior del coche.

Cuando miraron, no quedaba nada dentro, sólo una pequeña nota, en el asiento del conductor.

- Esto es por April Rhodes – leyó uno de los hombres, antes de que la bomba hiciera explotar el coche, hiriendo a todos los que se habían acercado allí.

Dana no había podido evitar dejar aquella nota, era su venganza personal por lo que le habían hecho a April.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Sam)

Estaba andando por los pasillos, en aquellos momentos, era un solitario instituto, buscaba a alguien, y sospechaba que estaría allí.

Quinn había tenido una crisis en su estado aquella mañana, los padres de Rachel les habían dicho que era normal, podía ocurrir, pero todos se habían asustado, él mismo había salido a estar solo, a dar una vuelta, y cuando había regresado al hospital, se había encontrado con que Santana había acompañado a Brittany a su casa a que descansar, y ella había ido a suya. Eso es lo que la latina le había dicho a Rachel. Pero algo le estaba llevando hacia allí, y se dejó llevar por el corazón.

Fue al escenario donde hacia sólo un par de días habían ganado aquel importante trofeo, era la ultima vez que había sido completamente feliz, porque ella estaba allí con ellos, no podía describir lo que sentía por Quinn, era evidente que no estaba enamorado de ella, pero la amaba sin fronteras.

Y allí en medio del escenario, estaba Santana, mirando hacia el horizonte, hacia las butacas, tal vez pensando exactamente, en lo mismo que estaba pensando él.

- Hola – interrumpió los pensamientos de la latina.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Sam? – preguntó confusa, y asustándose, debido a que no se esperaba la presencia de su amigo.

- Supongo que los recuerdos me trajeron aquí – dedujo encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Y tú?

- Lo mismo, supongo…

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó colocándose a su lado.

- Bien – contestó dura.

- No finjas conmigo – le insistió el rubio.

- Ni siquiera he podido llorar, ni una lagrima, pero estoy temblando desde hace dos días, mi mundo se ha derrumbado por completo delante de mis ojos, siendo yo una simple espectadora, y me siento perdida – dijo triste, pero sin llorar - ¿Contento?

- Hazlo – intentó sujetar su mano.

- ¿El qué?

- Llorar, si no vas a explotar.

- ¿Y si no puedo parar de llorar Sam? ¿y si una vez empiece no puedo parar? Hace dos días estaba aquí, en este mismo punto del escenario, abrazándola, aun cierro los ojos y puedo sentir ese abrazo. El problema de Quinn es que a las personas que la queremos, nos ilumina el corazón de una manera tan brutal… que ahora todo se ha quedado a oscuras.

- Lo sé.

Ambos se miraron, sus miradas gritaban permiso para llorar, los dos habían hecho un voto no escrito para ser fuertes, pero ya no podían más.

- ¿Cantarías conmigo? – le pidió Sam.

- ¡Como no! – afirmó la latina, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Canta lo que te apetezca, yo te sigo – le sonrió agridulcemente.

Santana pensó durante un instante, y encontró la canción que expresaba mejor, sus sentimientos, en aquellos momentos.

**Hola, hola,**

**¿hay alguien ahí?**

**porque no escucho nada,**

**solo, solo…**

**No sé dónde está el mundo ahora mismo, pero lo echo de menos.**

**Sam comenzó a cantar con ella, al darse cuenta de la elección de Santana, ambos sentían exactamente lo mismo, y eso les unía aun más.**

**Estoy en el borde y grito mi nombre como un tonto con todas mis fuerzas.**

**A veces, cuando cierro los ojos, finjo estar bien, **

**pero nunca es suficiente.**

**Porque mi eco, eco, **

**es la única voz que me contesta,**

**mi sombra, sombra, es la única amiga que tengo.**

**Escucha, escucha.**

**Tomaría un suspiro si eso fuera todo lo que tuvieras que dar. Pero no lo es, no lo es.**

**Tú vendrías y me salvarías, estoy intentando sacar toda esta locura fuera de mi cabeza.**

Santana ya no pudo más, y comenzó a llorar mientras seguía cantando. Sam la abrazó, uniéndose a aquel llanto, debían llorar, era necesario para ambos, en aquellos momentos podían ser ellos mismos, después volverían a ser fuertes ante los ojos de los demás.

**Estoy en el borde y grito mi nombre, como un tonto, con todas mis fuerzas.**

**A veces, cuando cierro mis ojos, finjo estar bien, pero nunca es suficiente.**

**Porque mi eco, eco, es la única voz que me contesta.**

**Mi sombra, sombra, es la única amiga que tengo.**

**No quiero estar en el suelo, solo quiero, quiero sentirme vivo, y ver tu rostro otra vez, una vez más.**

**Solo mi eco, mi sombra, eres mi única amiga.**

**Estoy en el borde y grito mi nombre, como un tonto, con todas mis fuerzas.**

**A veces, cuando cierro mis ojos, finjo estar bien, pero nunca es suficiente.**

**Porque mi eco, eco, oh, mi sombra, sombra.**

**Hola, hola, ¿hay alguien ahí?**

Acabaron los dos en el suelo, de rodillas, Santana no podía dejar de llorar, se ahogaba en su llanto, en aquel instante estaba llorando por todo lo que no había llorado durante aquellos dos fatídicos días, en aquella sala ya no se oían sus voces, si no el llanto desgarrador de la latina.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

La Diva se encontraba encima de un escenario, frente a muchísimo publico, vestida con un hermoso vestido largo, estaba realmente confusa ¿qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Por qué el público la estaba aplaudiendo tan animadamente? ¿Eso que llevaba en sus manos era un Oscar? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

De repente el publico se pauso, no que pararan sus aplausos, si no que parecía que se había detenido el tiempo, una neblina comenzó a salir, y frente a ella se encontraba Quinn, quién se acercaba a ella.

- ¡Oh Dios mio! ¡Quinn! – exclamaba Rachel - ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó confusa, mirando a su espalda otra vez, y dándose cuenta que había otra Rachel en el escenario, quien también se había quedado paralizada como el resto del mundo en aquel momento, tan sólo estaban Quinn y ella.

- Creo que he conseguido colarme en uno de tus sueños – decía con una sonrisa.

- Pero… ¿eres tú de verdad? – preguntó confusa.

- Sí, no lo entiendo, pero bueno, creo que estamos en tu sueño.

Ambas se abrazaron con fuerza.

- Oh cariño, tienes que volver te echo tanto de menos… - decía entre lagrimas.

- Ey, no, no llores, voy a estar bien – volvió a sonreírle – Es sólo cuestión de tiempo, vas a tener que ser paciente.

- Perdón, por tener este sueño mientras tú… - dijo avergonzada.

- No te disculpes, mi dulce Diva, es un sueño precioso – su sonrisa si que era preciosa, pensó Rachel – Mira – dijo dándole la mano a Rachel , y haciendo que fuera con ella – Ven aquí, mira quién está entre el publico.

Todos eran actores conocidos, cantantes.

- Es la gran Barbra Streisand aplaudiéndote a ti señorita Berry – dijo ilusionada Quinn – Felicidades, princesa – le besó la mejilla, el corazón de Rachel volvía a latir por amor, y no por miedo, con aquel suave beso – Y si seguimos… - ¡Uy!, no es tan importante como Barbra, ¡pero mira a quién tenemos aquí!

Rachel iba siguiendo a Quinn, hasta que observó a quién se refería.

- ¡Eres tú, cariño! – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara.

- Claro que sí amor, con la de premios que vas a recibir ¿piensas que me voy a perder eso? – preguntó con ternura.

- ¿Y quién es esa chica que esta sentada a tu lado? – preguntó confusa, al ver a otra rubia sentada al lado de Quinn, había un asiento vacío en medio de las dos.

- ¿De veras no te lo imaginas? – preguntó alzando una ceja, gesto característico en ella.

- Es… - de pronto se dio cuenta- ¡Oh Dios! Es Beth – sonrió - ¡Es la pequeña Beth! Es igual que tú, ahora me puedo dar cuenta –sonrió con alegría.

- Nuestra familia, ese asiento vacío esta así, porque lo debes ocupar tú – le susurró Quinn abrazándola de nuevo – Y alza tu vista hacia la derecha – le indicó el lugar exacto.

Rachel pudo divisar a quien señalaba Quinn, allí estaban sentadas parte de su familia también, April y Shelby, ambas cogidas de las manos.

- Son mamá, y April – ya no sabía si reír o llorar de alegría, Quinn tenía razón, aquel sueño era precioso.

- Y si giras tu vista, un poquito hacia la izquierda – le guiñó el ojo.

- ¿Quién? –preguntaba a la par que giraba su cabeza hacia donde le había sido indicado - ¡SANTANA Y BRITTANY! – gritó de alegría.

- Y seguro que en casa habrá una reunión de familias, y de antiguos alumnos del Glee Club, para ver a la mayor estrella de todos, recoger su merecido premio – le acarició el pelo.

- No sé que decir Quinn… que pena que sólo sea un sueño… - dijo un poco cabizbaja.

- Puede ser real, vamos a hacer que sea real ¿de acuerdo? – le infundió ánimos.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres que haga? – pidió sujetando sus manos.

- Cántame Rachel, por favor, cuando despiertes, ve a mi habitación, y cántame, eso me dará fuerzas para seguir luchando por recuperarme, por volver a tu lado – le suplicó acariciando su mejilla.

- ¿Cómo sabré que me estás escuchando? – preguntó insegura.

- Ya se me ocurrirá algo, te prometo que sabrás que te estoy escuchando – besó su frente - ¿Cantaras para mí?

- En mi corazón ya no volveré a cantar a nadie que no seas tú, cariño – dijo abrazándola.

Ambas volvieron a besarse con todo el amor que guardaban dentro.

x-x-x-x-x-x

**(Fin del capítulo 43)**

**Espero que os haya gustado, comentad, así veo que opináis, creo que ha sido un capítulo bastante cargadito… descubrimos al topo, Laurel y Dana entran en acción, Santana y Sam, Rachel y su extraño sueño…. He tardado en volver, (porque aun estoy alucinando con Idina) pero creo que os he dejado un capítulo bastante completito.**

**La canción que cantan Santana y Sam es "Echo" de Jason Walker, podéis ver la canción con subs aquí: http$youtu$be$_9UZR63yCts**


	44. Chapter 44

44

Laurel y Dana se habían visto sorprendidas por algunos hombres, quienes fueron directas hacia ellas a atacarlas, por suerte, ambas chicas estaban preparadas para hacerles frente.

La lucha era encarnecida, pero poco a poco las chicas iban venciendo a sus enemigos, hasta que en un descuido, ambas fueron apresadas por la espalda, las tenían sujetas varios hombres y no conseguían liberarse.

Ataron a ambas en dos sillas, taparon sus bocas para que no pudieran gritar, así aunque ambas lucharan, una parte de ellas se estaba desmoralizando.

Un hombre, delgado pero de una altura considerable, hizo que lo dejasen a solas con ellas, total era imposible que pudieran hacer nada, mientras estaban allí atadas.

- ¿Quiénes os creéis que sois? – preguntó el hombre – Sois sólo dos niñitas haciéndoos pasar por héroes – se mofó - ¿Y ahora que pensáis hacer eh? ¿Qué harán las grandes héroes? – preguntó el hombre riéndose de lo lindo – Dime, ilumíname – pidió quitándole la mordaza a Dana, quién lo miraba llena de rabia - ¿Sabes qué? Acabarás muerta como tu chica, pobrecita, lloraba tanto mientras le clavaba el cuchillo, que no fue ni divertido.

Dana no respondía a sus palabras, simplemente lo miraba, cada vez con más rabia, sabía quién era, ahora sabía quien era el culpable de lo que le había ocurrido a Alicia. Lo tenía justo enfrente, él había dicho que Alicia estaba muerta, pero no debía creerle, sabía que pretendía desestabilizarla.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Se te ha comida la lengua el gato? – preguntó y una sonrisa extraña se dibujó en el rostro de Dana.

- Sólo me pregunto…

- ¿Sí? ¿A caso quieres saber cómo fue? – preguntó volviéndose a echar a reír.

- No, sólo quiero saber porque los malos siempre sois unos bocazas – sonrió de nuevo.

- ¡Te voy a borrar esa sonrisa de tu cara! – exclamó comenzándose a mosquear.

- ¿Seguro? – preguntó con su sonrisa amenazante.

Algo golpeó al hombre por detrás y lo desestabilizó, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

- ¿Me echabas de menos? – preguntó otra chica latina, de apariencia mucho más joven que las otras chicas.

- ¿Estáis locas entrar aquí las dos solas? – preguntó una pelirroja, alta y delgada justo al lado de la latina, la chica permanecía apuntando con una pistola al hombre, para que no hiciera ningún movimiento extraño.

La otra chica soltaba primero a Laurel, quién ya estaba levantada, y después fue hacia Dana.

- ¿Justo a tiempo hermana?

- Justo a tiempo, como siempre.

x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Después de despertar, no se lo pensó ni medio minuto, ante la sorpresa de todos al verla tan decidida, se dirigió a las enfermeras para preguntar si podía entrar a ver a Quinn.

- Pero necesita tranquilidad, recuérdalo – dijo la jefa de las enfermeras – No pueden entrar todos sus amigos.

- No se preocupe, sólo voy a entrar yo.

Debía llegar hasta Quinn, debía hacer lo que la rubia le había pedido, siempre había amado cantar más que nada en este mundo, hasta que la rubia se convirtió en quien más amaba, por encima de cualquier cosa.

Cuando volvió a verla, tan delicada, atada y enchufada a todos aquellos cables, se creó un nudo en su garganta, pero recordó a la Quinn de sus sueños, "cántame", le había pedido, y los deseos de la rubia eran ordenes para ella.

Se sentó a su lado, y le sujetó su mano, en silencio, hablando mentalmente, quizá una tontería, pero no sabía que palabras pronunciar, así que tan sólo le enviaba energía positiva para que se recuperara pronto, hasta que se decidió a hablar.

- Hola mi amor, estoy aquí, como me pediste en el sueño, voy a cantarte, y creo que encontré una canción perfecta, aunque espero que no me éste volviendo loca, y si que puedas escucharme, porque dice mucho de lo que siento.

Comenzó a cantar, mientras tenía con una mano sujeta la mano de Quinn, y con otra acariciaba suavemente su pelo.

**¿Decir "adiós"?**

**¿Por qué, si apenas puedo decir "Buenas noches"?**

**Si apenas puedo apartar mis ojos de los tuyos,**

**¿Hasta dónde puedo ir?**

**¿Alejarme?**

**El pensamiento nunca cruzó por mi mente**

**No puedo darle la espalda a la primavera o al otoño,**

**a tu sonrisa, ¡aun menos!**

**Cuando digo "siempre"**

**Me refiero a "para siempre"**

**Confío en que en el mañana como en el hoy**

**Yo no tengo miedo de decir "Te quiero", - **las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro

**Y te prometo que no voy a decir**

**"adiós"**

**Somos bailarines en una pista llena de gente**

**Mientras que otros bailarines viven entre canción y canción,**

**Nuestra música continúa**

**incesantemente**

**Y si nunca me suelto de tus brazos**

**Realmente habré viajado a todas partes.**

**Porque mi mundo está ahí.**

**Cuando digo "siempre"**

**Me refiero a "para siempre"**

**Confío en el mañana como en el hoy**

**Yo no tengo miedo de decir "Te quiero",**

**Y te prometo que no voy a decir**

**"adiós"**

**¿Cómo iba a decirte "adiós"?**

- ¿Me has escuchado? Jamás te abandonaré, pero por favor, tienes que despertar, tienes que mostrarme esa señal que me dijiste, por favor, por favor, demuéstrame que no me estoy volviendo loca – dijo besando delicadamente su frente.

Miró su rostro, y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, porque el rostro de Quinn había cambiado, se había dibujado una sonrisa, y no podía creerlo, esa era la señal que le prometió, Quinn estaba sonriendo, estaba inconsciente aun, pero estaba luchando para volver con ella, y esa sonrisa era la respuesta más bonita que podría haberle dado.

- ¡Ha sonreído, ha sonreído! – no pudo evitar exclamar en voz alta, completamente emocionada.

Hiram entró en la habitación, y vio a su hija emocionada, cuando Rachel lo vio lo abrazó fuertemente.

- ¿Qué ocurre pequeña? – preguntó mirándole a los ojos, confundido por el estado de euforia de su Rachel.

- Soñé que ella me pedía que le cantará… papa, ella me dijo en el sueño que si le cantaba, me enviaría una señal de que podía escucharme, y… ¡lo ha hecho, ha sonreído!

- Déjame ver – dijo acercándose a la cama de Quinn, mirando sus constantes, observando cada uno de los aparatos a los que la rubia estaba atada, haciendo anotaciones, mientras Rachel lo miraba expectante, porque ella no tenía ni idea de que significaba cada uno de los aparatos que su padre estaba observando.

- ¿Qué ocurre papa? – preguntó confundida, alerta, y esperanzada.

- No sé que has hecho, pero las constantes vitales de Quinn se han disparado – miró a su hija, dibujándosele una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Qué significa eso?

- Qué si sigues haciendo lo que sea que has hecho, Quinn se recuperara antes ¿qué has hecho? – volvió a preguntar.

- Le he cantado una canción de Barbra Streisand.

- El poder de Barbra y el de mi niña unidos – aplaudió, orgulloso de su hija – Creo que deberíais cantarle, hacerle más compañía, es como si le hubieras regalado a Quinn una fuerza que no tenía – dijo abrazando a su hija – Rachel, tu voz es mágica, y esta chica te quiero tanto que sólo escucharte le da fuerzas para vivir, aun después de lo que ha ocurrido.

- ¿Por qué está ahora más fuerte? – preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

- Porque el amor lo puede todo, siempre te lo hemos dicho papi y yo.

La puerta de la habitación sonó, y ambos se apartaron del abrazo para mirar quien era, Shelby los miraba confusa desde la puerta.

- Mami, le he cantado, y ha sonreído – le explicó Rachel emocionada, a pesar de que les había costado tener una relación madre/hija, las desgracias por las que estaban pasando, les estaba haciendo estar aun más unidas, y una noticia tan buena como aquella, merecía un abrazo, que es lo que ofreció Shelby al escuchar las palabras de su hija.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible Hiram? – le cuestionó seria la mujer.

- Si alguien esta unido fuertemente a un sentimiento, a un recuerdo, algo que pueda estimular ese recuerdo, lo que sea por lo que se sienta tan ligado a esa persona, puede hacer que su estado cambie, en este caso Quinn se siente muy unida a Rachel, el oír su voz le ha hecho reaccionar.

- Eso es estupendo – sonrió Shelby – Es posible… que… bueno, si yo… - aun le costaba mostrar sus sentimientos en publico, y preguntar si era posible que si ella cantase a April, a ella podría ocurrirle algo parecido a lo que había ocurrido con Quinn, era algo todavía demasiado complicado, pero fue Rachel quién habló.

- ¡Debes intentarlo con April! ¡Debes cantarle! A ella también le gustará oír tu voz – le sonrió animándola a que diera ese paso, cualquier cosa que pudiera mejorar el estado de Quinn y de April era algo que debían intentar, la naturaleza les había regalado voces maravillosas, así que si esas voces servían ahora para dar fuerzas a las personas que amaban, si cantar podía ayudar, lo iban a hacer sin dudarlo.

x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Dana)

- ¡Dejádmelo a mí! Yo lo interrogaré – exigió Dana, mientras que el hombre aun se quejaba en el suelo por el dolor de las descargas recibidas.

- No podemos dejarte aquí a solas con él –dijo Laurel, seria.

- Sí, tenéis que ir a por Franny, mientras yo consigo respuestas. Él es un bocazas, será fácil obtener respuestas.

- Ella tiene razón – dijo la chica pelirroja.

- Tú te callas, ni siquiera sé que estás haciendo aquí – la sola presencia de aquella chica alteraba a Laurel en sobre manera.

- Salvarte el culo, y de paso salvándole el culo a Franny – dijo la chica cruzada de brazos.

- Entérate bien Sage, no te necesito para nada, que hayas venido no significa nada, y cuando encontremos a Franny, recuérdalo siempre, ELLA ES MÍA.

Sage había sido miembro del equipo desde hacia años, pero cometió un error, y fue enamorarse de Franny, desde entonces era la repudiada, Laurel no podía con ella, el instinto de seducción de aquella mujer, era más fuerte que ella, aunque Sage no lo quisiera, su manera de hablar, de caminar, todo en ella gritaba "seducción", y Laurel siempre había querido a aquella chica lejos de Franny.

La única razón por la que estaba allí, es porque Dana se lo había pedido, porque sin Franny y sin Alicia, la necesitaban, era algo demasiado obvio, la entrada había sido más o menos fácil, la salida, intuía que no sería tan sencilla, necesitaban a todo el equipo.

- No os peléis, lo importante es Franny, no vuestras peleas – se encaró Lourdes.

- ¿Estás segura de quedarte sola? – preguntó finalmente Laurel.

- Él es el cabrón que le hizo daño a Alicia, por supuesto que estoy segura de quedarme a solas con él – sonrió malévolamente.

- Dana, no lo queremos muerto, recuérdalo, tiene que sernos de utilidad – le advirtió Laurel.

- ¡Laurel ya basta, se donde está el limite! – protestó enfadada – Iros ya.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Shelby)

Entró en la habitación de April, sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, lo que unía a ambas quizá no era tan fuerte como lo que unía a Quinn y a Rachel, ya que nunca había sido definido con palabras, pero esperaba que su voz pudiera ayudar a aquella mujer de la que se había enamorado completamente.

Y en aquellos momentos iba a definirlo, iba a expresarle de la mejor manera posible lo que sentía por ella, quizá así podría darle fuerzas para regresar, para despertar de una vez.

- Hola April – la saludó sujetándole la mano, y observando las heridas que aun tenía en el rostro – alguien me dijo que quizá si te cantase, eso te ayudaría, haré cualquier cosa para que vuelvas a estar bien, te lo prometo, pero por favor, tienes que reaccionar.

**Cuando me preguntas**

**¿Quién soy yo?**

**¿Cuál es mi visión? Si tengo un plan**

**¿Dónde está mi fuerza?**

**¿Tengo algo que decir?**

**Escucho las palabras en mi cabeza**

**Pero las aparto de mí**

**Porque estoy a favor del poder de cambiar**

**Yo vivo para el día perfecto**

**Amo hasta que duele y enloquece**

**Espero a un héroe que me salve**

**Estoy a favor de lo desconocido y solitario**

**Creo que hay un lugar mejor**

**No sé si el cielo es el paraíso, pero de todos modos yo rezo**

**Y yo no sé lo que trae el mañana**

**El camino menos transitado ¿nos hará libres?**

**Porque lo estamos tomando con calma**

**Estos pequeños legados.**

**No trato de cambiar el mundo**

**Pero, ¿qué vas a hacer conmigo?**

**Estoy a favor del poder de cambiar**

**Yo vivo para el día perfecto**

**Amo hasta que duele y enloquece**

**Espero un héroe para salvarme**

**Estoy a favor de la desconocido y solitario**

**Creo que hay un lugar mejor**

**No sé si el cielo es el paraíso, pero de todos modos yo rezo**

**Con la menor de las brisas**

**Caemos al igual que las hojas**

**A medida que la lluvia nos lava de la tierra**

**Nos olvidamos de lo que somos**

**No podemos ver en la oscuridad**

**Y rápidamente nos perdemos en la multitud**

**Estoy a favor del poder de cambiar**

**Yo vivo para el día perfecto**

**Amo hasta que duele y enloquece**

**Espero un héroe para salvarme**

**Estoy a favor del poder de cambiar**

**Yo vivo para el día perfecto**

**Amo hasta que duele y enloquece**

**Espero un héroe para salvarme**

**Estoy a favor de lo desconocido y solitario**

**Creo que hay un lugar mejor**

**No sé si el cielo es el cielo**

**Pero de todos modos yo rezo.**

- April, en poco tiempo te has convertido en mi héroe, me has salvado de la persona que era antes, por favor vuelve conmigo – besó su mano, y se sentó a su lado, desconsolada porque no había recibido la respuesta que esperaba, porque sentía haber fallado una vez más a alguien a quien quería.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Santana)

Brittany y ella permanecían abrazadas en la sala de espera, ambas habían descansado durante un rato en casa de Brit, pero la latina se extrañaba por el silencio de la siempre parlanchina de su chica.

- Brit, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó finalmente.

- Estoy asustada – contestó mirándola de reojo.

- Lo sé, pero Quinn se va a poner bien – le sonrió.

- No estoy asustada por eso, sé que ella se va a poner bien, pero cuando esto acabe… - bajó la mirada triste – Quinn, Rachel y tú os iréis a Nueva York.

- Tú vendrás con nosotras Brit –le acarició la mano.

- No, no podré ir Santana – la miró triste.

- ¿Por qué no vas a poder venir con nosotras? – preguntó confundida.

- Porque voy a suspender, ya sé que no debería estar pensando en esto, que debería estar enviándole toda la energía positiva a Quinn, incluso Lord Tubbington se la esta enviando, pero si me pasará algo cuando tu te fueras… o peor aun, si a ti te pasará algo…

- ¿Tan mal vas en clases? – preguntó preocupada, intentando no pensar en que ocurriría en una situación así.

- Voy fatal, a este pasó no voy a superar ni de lejos el curso.

Santana no dijo nada, simplemente la abrazó con fuerza.

- No dejaré que eso pase ¿de acuerdo? En cuanto Quinn despierte, y podamos centrarnos en los estudios, te ayudaré y aprobaremos, nos iremos a Nueva York las cuatro, no voy a dejarte aquí. ¿Confías en mí?

- Claro que sí que confío… Te quiero –la abrazó con cariño.

- Yo aun más amor – le besó la mejilla.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Dana)

El hombre que ahora mismo tenia sentado frente a ella, atado a la silla, como hacia minutos había estado ella, la miraba con desprecio, en completo silencio, un silencio aterrador.

- He dicho que colabores – le decía Dana.

- No voy a hablar, si hablo ellos me mataran – decía el hombre seguro de aquel hecho.

Dana parecía calmada, lo miraba, callaba, y se quedaba pensativa, no debía hacerle daño, pero estaba claro, que se lo estaba buscando.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no voy a matarte? – preguntó intentando impregnar sus palabras de "peligro".

- Tú eres de las buenas, no me harás daño – respondió con seguridad.

- Creo que no estás comprendiendo tu estado actual – comentó girando alrededor de la silla – Vamos a ponerlo en perspectiva, uno, por culpa vuestra April y Quinn están en el hospital y secuestrasteis a Franny, dos, te atreviste a hacerle daño a mi novia, tres, ahora mismo me estas tocando los ovarios, cuando tengo ganas de terminar con esto, y volver al lado de mi chica, tú te empeñas en no colaborar – con todo el mal genio y rabia que guardaba dentro, le puso la pistola entre ceja y ceja – ¿Y ahora estás tan seguro que no te mataré?

- Si colaboro, él me matará – ya comenzaba a notársele los nervios, la actitud de la chica lo hacia dudar.

- ¡CLARO! ¿POR QUÉ LO QUE YO TENGO EN LA MANO ES UNA PISTOLA DE AGUA NO? ¡NO TE FASTIDIA! – gritó enfadada, pegándole una patada a la mesa que había al lado - NO ME CREES ¿EH? – disparó su arma, para que la bala pasase rozando el hombro de aquel hombre – ¡UY PUES NO, NO ES DE AGUA!

- ¡ESTAS LOCA! – gritó el hombre, asustado – Sólo eres una loca, si quisieras dispararme ya lo hubieras hecho.

Ya estaba harta, había llegado el momento de ponerse aun más agresiva, cogió una silla que había cerca de ella, y se dirigió hacia el hombre.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo maldita loca? – le preguntó el hombre cuando le vio acercarse hacia la silla donde él estaba atado.

Sin una palabra Dana golpeó con fuerza con la silla al hombre, haciendo caer la silla, junto al hombre de espaldas. Se colocó encima del hombre, y le metió la pistola en la boca.

- ¡COLABORA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ O MI CARA SERÁ LO ULTIMO QUE VEAS!

El hombre en aquella ocasión se asusto del todo, sabía que aquella chica era capaz de disparar, y lo siguiente que pasó sorprendió incluso a Dana. El hombre se hizo pipi en los pantalones de puro miedo. El hombre rogaba porque le quitara la pistola de su boca.

- ¿Vas a colaborar? – preguntó levantándose de encima del hombre, pero sin dejar de apuntarlo con la pistola.

- Yo no quería hacerle daño a tu novia, él me prometió que me daría drogas, yo sólo quería drogas, por favor, créeme, yo no quería hacerle daño a ella, pero necesitaba…

- ¡¿Eres un puto drogata?! ¿Me estás diciendo que mi novia esta luchando por su vida porque tú te pudieras meter toda la coca que quisieras? – preguntó enfurecida - ¿ME ESTAS DICIENDO ESO?

- Sí, lo siento, lo siento.

Dana le pegó una patada en las costillas, no pudo evitarlo, era Alicia la que estaba en el hospital, era su chica la que había sufrido toda esa locura.

- ¿VAS A TESTIFICAR EN SU CONTRA?

- ¡Sí, tía, sí, pero por favor no me mates!

- Haremos esto, cuando nosotras salgamos de este lugar, llamarás a la policía, y les dirás el lugar en el que te encuentras, y que quieres testificar en el juicio, si no lo haces… simplemente volveré y acabaré contigo.

Lo dejo allí atado, y tirado en el suelo, mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba el resto del "equipo".

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Laurel)

Llevaban enfrentándose a hombres, más de veinte minutos, hasta que finalmente llegaron a una puerta, la cual necesitaba una contraseña para poder abrir.

- Franny debe estar aquí dentro – obvió Laurel – ¿Crees que puedes abrir la puerta? – le preguntó a Lourdes.

- Soy hacker por una razón –sonrió con autosuficiencia, mientras observaba la cerradura y sacaba de su pequeño saco, el equipamiento necesario.

Sage y Laurel se miraban con tensión, no se llevaban bien, eso era algo innegable, lo que también era indudable es que las dos estaban deseando que esa puerta se abriera para poder encontrarse con Franny.

Después de unos minutos Lourdes consiguió su propósito, abrió la puerta, y tanto Sage como Laurel, guardaron sus espaldas con sus armas, pero no salió nadie de aquella sala, todo estaba a oscuras, y Sage encendió la luz con cuidado, para descubrir a Franny justo en el centro de la sala, atada en una camilla, amordazada, consciente, pero con algunas heridas visibles.

Laurel corrió hacia ella en cuanto la vió, y la desató con ayuda de las otras dos chicas, en cuanto estuvo desatada, Franny abrazó a Laurel con todo el cariño, a esta se le olvidaron los celos que sentía cuando Sage estaba cerca de su chica, porque dejaba patente en aquel abrazo, cuanto se amaban, cuanto se habían echado de menos.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó preocupada.

- Sí –contestó sonriendo aliviada - ¿Qué hacéis vosotras dos aquí? – dijo levantándose de la camilla.

- Dana nos avisó que necesitabais un poco de ayuda –dijo Lourdes abrazando a Franny, que era como su segunda hermana.

- Me alegro de veros – les dijo a ambas, le costaba quedarse de pie, pero poco a poco sus piernas iban respondiendo - ¿Y mi hermana? – preguntó preocupada.

- Veras… - dijo Laurel no sabiendo bien como explicarle el estado de su hermana – Ella está en el hospital, resultó malherida en el accidente.

- Veo que te han encontrado – dijo Dana apareciendo en la sala y yéndose directamente a abrazar a Franny.

- ¿Cómo están mi tía y mi madre? – preguntó Franny, quería hacerse la valiente por el estado de su hermana, pero quería cerciorarse del estado de toda su familia.

- April también está en el hospital, está mal, pero es una mujer fuerte – contestó Dana – Y a Judy también le atacaron, pero se pudo defender bien, ahora tiene vigilancia dentro de la cárcel para que no le ocurra nada.

- ¿Ese hijo de puta ha querido matarnos a todas? – preguntó cogiendo un arma que le entregaba Dana, para que pudiera defenderse a la salida de aquel lugar.

- Eso parece – contestó muy seria Laurel.

- ¿Y Alicia? –preguntó Franny a Dana.

- Casi la matan, está en el hospital, ella había descubierto esta ubicación, entraron a casa y… - a Dana le dolía mucho hablar de aquella situación – Se pondrá bien.

- Estoy segura de ello, ahora salgamos de aquí.

x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Shelby)

Se había quedado dormida en el asiento junto a April, el cansancio estaba haciendo meya en ella.

Hacia un rato que había estado hablando con Hiram, era la única persona salvo a Rachel, a la que le había demostrado sus sentimientos por April, el hombre la había apoyado de todo corazón, haciéndole ver que ella misma tenía razón, al decir que April le había cambiado para bien, después de aquello, el hombre le había permitido estar junto a su cama, siempre y cuando no hubiera demasiado jaleo.

Aun dormida, su mano no había abandonado la mano de la otra mujer, la sostenía sin dejarla ir, como si fuera algo de vida o muerte. Necesitaba aquel contacto como necesitaba el aire para respirar.

De repente, algo la despertó de golpe, aquella mano con la que sostenía la mano de April fue estrujada, muy débilmente, pero fue suficiente para que el corazón de Shelby diera un vuelco, abrió los ojos, y vio que quien le estrujaba la mano, no era otra que April Rhodes, ambas se miraron.

- April – dijo su nombre, con delicadeza, como el creyente que reza entre susurros el nombre de su santo predilecto.

x-x-x-x-x-x

**(Fin del capitulo 44)**

**Canciones:**

**I'll never say goodbye – Barbra Streisand http$youtu$be$GaTZLDR-240 (es la canción que le canta Rachel a Quinn)**

**I stand – Idina Menzel http$youtu$be$JF71iAMpcto (es la canción que le canta Shelby a April)**

**¿Os he dicho ya cuanto me alegra leer vuestros reviews? ;) **

**P.S: Siento el retraso, es que Londres me tiene secuestrada jaja**


	45. Chapter 45

45

- Shelby – dijo casi sin voz, debido al cansancio que tenía - ¿Qué … qué ocurre? ¿Dónde...? – cuestionó tratando de reincorporarse.

Shelby se levantó de su asiento, y tranquilizó a April.

- Shh, relájate, necesitas descansar – dijo sujetándole fuertemente la mano, pero a la vez pensando como explicarle todas las cosas que habían pasado, y que ella aun no sabía.

- ¿Estamos en Nueva York? – preguntó confusa.

- No cielo, estamos en Lima –dijo acariciándole el pelo.

- Se… se suponía…. Espera… ¡Estamos en un hospital! – exclamó algo asustada, desviando su mirada de la otra mujer - ¿Dónde está Quinn? Ella tendría que estar contigo… en Nueva York…

- Por favor, cálmate – le rogó, con la mirada llena de ternura y comprensión.

- No me pidas eso… ¿por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué estás TÚ aquí? – interrogó verdaderamente asustada.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te ocurrió? – preguntó, sabiendo que ya no habría más escapatoria, tenia que explicarle todo.

- Yo… -trató de aclarar su mente – Yo… estaba en el estudio, recogiendo unas cosas, tenía que irme con Franny… pero… no recuerdo… - se maldecía – sólo ruido, y dolor, pero no lo asocio…. No sé… - cerraba los ojos tratando de encontrar la respuesta, desesperadamente.

- April, tranquila ¿de acuerdo? – preguntó acariciando su frente, aprovechando que la rubia tenia los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Qué ha pasado Shelby? – preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos, lagrimas que enseguida se contagiaron en el rostro de la morena – Por favor, dime que ha ocurrido.

- Te atacaron – contestó abatida, sentándose en la butaca de al lado de la cama – Has estado inconsciente un par de días, pero ahora estás aquí…. – sonrió, no todo lo sincera que solía ser cuando le dedicaba sonrisas a su compañera.

- ¿Y mis sobrinas? ¿Y mi hermana? – preguntó, tratando de reincorporarse una vez más, acto que volvió a evitar Shelby, la herida en el vientre de April, aun no le permitían estar incorporada, y no iba a consentir que se saltasen los puntos de aquella herida.

- April, tienes que descansar –no quería decírselo, no quería verla sufrir más.

- ¡No me pidas eso! – le recriminó de nuevo – ¿A ellas también les atacaron, verdad? – interrogó triste.

- Sí – era un sin sentido seguir ocultándole cosas – Judy está bien, ella supo defenderse, es fuerte.

- Bien – asintió - ¿Y Quinn y Franny?

- Veras… -aquello era complicado, más de lo que debería ser, hacia relativamente poco tiempo que Quinn no era más que "la loca" que quería quitarle a su hija, ahora Quinn era como otra hija para ella, la había unido más a Rachel, y la quería como si fuese de su propia sangre.

- Dilo, por favor, soy fuerte, no me va a pasar nada –April se dio cuenta de porque estaba así la otra mujer, y trató de animarla, aunque no estaba convencida de que no le pasara nada si oía una mala noticia de sus sobrinas.

- Quinn esta… esta… en coma – apartó la mirada de April, porque las lagrimas la estaban abordando.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó echándose a llorar - ¿Qué ocurrió?

- No hay nada probado, pero por lo que sabemos gente que trabaja para Russell, provocó un accidente de transito, cuando Quinn y Franny se dirigían a la iglesia, el coche quedó destrozado, y Quinn… - bajó la mirada.

- ¿Y Franny?

- Se la llevaron, no sé, Rachel me ha dicho que la novia de tu sobrina, esta haciendo todo lo que puede por encontrarla, pero no sé… la policía también esta buscándola.

- ¡HIJO DE PUTA! –gritó sin previo aviso, asustando a Shelby - ¿Por qué quiere destrozar la vida de su familia? – preguntó llorando, Shelby enseguida la abrazó - ¿y Beth?

El gritó había alertado a los médicos, y en un instante el padre de Rachel se presentó en la habitación.

- April, me alegro de que estés despierta – dijo a modo de saludo Hiram.

- ¡Quiero ver a Quinn! – exclamó.

- Luego, primero tienes que tranquilizarte – le aconsejaba Hiram.

- ¡Qué no quiero tranquilizarme, dejadme ver a mi sobrina! – gritaba, tratando de levantarse, haciendo fuerza, luchando contra las enfermeras, que trataban de sujetarla.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó cuando Hiram se acercaba con una jeringuilla.

- Necesitas tranquilizarte.

- No quiero que me inyectes un maldito tranquilizante, quiero ver a mi sobrina – trató de levantarse de nuevo de la cama, estaba verdaderamente fuera de sí, y la inyección para calmarla no tardó en llegar, era una inyección suave, pero ayudaría a que April no se hiciera daño, ni se abriese sus heridas, con tanto movimiento brusco – Shelby, por favor, diles que no me droguen. Sólo necesito verla- lloraba, contagiando a la otra mujer, toda su tristeza.

- Shelby por favor, sal de la habitación – le pidió Hiram, una de las enfermeras sujeto el brazo de la mujer que se había quedado en shock, y le acompañó fuera.

- Es lo mejor señorita, que ella se tranquilice – le sonrió.

Pero Shelby no tenía ningunas ganas de sonreír, y se dirigió hacia la sala de espera, en su camino, se encontró a Rachel, que esperaba pacientemente en la puerta, fuera de la sala donde estaba Quinn, ya que los médicos también le habían pedido que saliera para realizarle unas pruebas a la rubia.

- Hola – le sonrió Rachel, hasta que se dio cuenta que su madre había estado llorando - ¿Estás llorando? – preguntó directa.

- Sí he estado llorando – confesó amargamente.

- Seguro que despertará pronto – trató de animarla, ambas caminaban hacia la sala de espera.

- Es que ya ha despertado – sonrió agridulcemente.

- ¿En serio? ¿April está despierta? – preguntó con una sonrisa enorme, aquella era una gran señal.

- De hecho… ahora esta durmiendo de nuevo, tú padre le dio un tranquilizante.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a dar una vuelta para despejarnos y mientras me cuentas que ha ocurrido? – preguntó Rachel, sin saber bien de donde había salido esa pregunta, porque en realidad sólo tenía ganas de quedarse en el hospital, esperando a Quinn, como llevaba haciendo desde el accidente.

- Me vendría bien, creo – sonrió de medio lado, y con pocas ganas.

x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Sam)

Estaba en aquella sala, frente a Quinn. Rachel le había pedido a él que se quedará con la rubia, mientras Shelby y ella daban una vuelta, trataba de ser el chico fuerte que podía con todo, pero ver a su mejor amiga allí, inconsciente, sin saber cuando despertaría, y poniéndose en lo peor, sin saber si quiera si iba a despertar lo amargaba profundamente, pero Quinn siempre había destacado del resto, si había una posibilidad entre muchas en que despertaba, él tenía fe en que iba a despertar.

La Diva le había dicho que creía que cantarle, influiría positivamente en el estado de Quinn, y dado que no sabía como expresarse con palabras ante aquella situación, trató de hacerlo con una canción, esperando y rezando para que su amiga pudiera oírlo.

**Cuando todo está oscuro**

**cojo un poco de tiempo para estar contigo**

**cojo un poco de tiempo para sentirlo todo**

**antes de que desaparezca**

**No te dejaré ir**

**pero aun así sigues cayendo**

**Ahora recuerdo cómo me salvaste **

**de todos mis problemas, sí...**

Sus vivencias con Quinn se presentaban como una ráfaga en su memoria, todas las cosas que ella había hecho por él, todas y cada una de las cosas que les fueron uniendo en su camino, hasta llegar al punto en donde se encontraban.

**Si hay amor, lo puedo sentir**

**si hay vida, la veremos**

**este no es momento para estar sola, sola...**

**No te dejaré ir**

**Digo estas palabras,**

**digo estas palabras porque no hay nada más**

**cierra los ojos y podrás creer que**

**hay alguna manera de salir**

Fue el quién cerró los ojos, esperando que hubiera una manera de salir de aquella pesadilla para todos, que toda aquella basura que su amiga no merecía en absoluto desapareciese por siempre de su vida.

**Abre,**

**ahora abre tu corazón para mí **

**Deja que todo lo que venga fluya**

**no hay nada que yo no pueda recibir**

**Si hay amor, lo puedo sentir**

**si hay vida, la veremos**

**este no es momento para estar sola, sola...**

**No te dejaré ir**

**No te dejaré ir**

**No te dejaré ir**

**Si el cielo se te viene encima**

**agárrate sólo a mi mano y te abrazaré**

**No tienes que estar sola, sola...**

**No te dejaré ir**

**No te dejaré ir**

**No te dejaré ir**

**Y si sientes que la luz se está apagando**

**y que estás demasiado débil para seguir luchando**

**y que todos tus amigos,**

**con los que contaban, desaparecen**

**Yo estaré aquí toda la noche, siempre contigo**

**Si hay amor, lo puedo sentir**

**si hay vida, la veremos**

**este no es momento para estar sola, sola...**

**No te dejaré ir**

**No te dejaré ir**

**No te dejaré ir**

**Si hay amor, lo puedo sentir**

**si hay vida, la veremos**

**este no es momento para estar sola, sola...**

**No te dejaré ir**

**No te dejaré ir**

**No te dejaré ir**

**No te dejaré ir**

**No te dejaré **

**No te dejaré ir**

**No te dejaré **

**No te dejaré ir**

**No te dejaré ir**

El último "No te dejaré ir", vino acompañado por las lagrimas del chico, que comenzaron a caer sin freno alguno, a pesar de no ser nada romántico, Quinn era "su chica", su chica porque se había convertido en su amiga, su colega, su compañera, su hermana, e incluso a veces una figura maternal que lo aconsejaba en los momentos que más lo necesitaba.

Se sobresaltó al sentir un abrazo por su espalda, pero se dejo abrazar, porque lo necesitaba, realmente necesitaba un abrazo de aquellos que parecen decir que todo irá bien, que no hace falta sufrir más.

- Ella volverá a nosotros – era la voz inconfundible de Kurt, quién sin reparo alguno, lo abrazaba, a pesar de estar Sam sentado en la silla, el chico estaba poniendo sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de su amigo, y le besó en el pelo, ningún gesto sensual, ni nada por el estilo, simplemente el beso de un amigo a otro, un beso reconfortante.

- No deberías de verme llorar –dijo sin apartarse del abrazo.

- Claro, porque tú eres Sam, el super hombre – dijo ironizando con delicadeza – Todos hemos llorado en estos días, y quién diga que no lo ha hecho, simplemente miente- se sitúo al lado de Sam, mirando a Quinn en aquella cama, con todas aquellas dichosas maquinas, que aunque aparatosas, la mantenían con vida.

- Ella siempre ha sido tan… tan…

- Quinn – sonrió Kurt, porque era cierto no había ninguna manera de definirla, Quinn era simple y llanamente Quinn, no había nadie como ella.

- Exacto – sonrió el chico, secándose las lagrimas.

- Venía a buscarte, porque han vuelto… Franny está aquí – sonrió.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó sorprendido el chico - ¿Quién…?

- Mira, te lo aseguro no sé que son esas chicas, pero estoy seguro de que no son estudiantes de arte en Europa – Kurt se acercó a la cama de Quinn - ¿Me has oído señorita? Tu hermana esta sana y salva, faltas tú pequeña, despierta.

x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Laurel)

Rachel la estaba acribillando a preguntas, junto con el resto de sus compañeros de Glee Club, y por índole, mejores amigos, no dejaban de preguntarle como había conseguido rescatar a Franny, a quién estaban curando y cuidando ya los médicos de aquel hospital.

No podía explicar nada, ¿cómo iba a decirles todo lo que habían hecho? ¿Cómo iba explicarles lo que eran desde hacia ya tiempo?, desde que un amigo suyo había sido encontrado muerto en extrañas circunstancias en Paris, y su apabullante curiosidad le había obligado a investigar hasta el punto en que cruzó la línea de lo legal y no ilegal, ¿cómo explicar que Franny y Dana le acompañaron en ese trayecto? ¿Cómo explicar que luego fueron Sage y la "hermana" de Dana quienes se unieron? Lourdes era una chica que vivía entre cartones, huyendo de la policía, ya que de pequeña sus padres habían muerto y luego por su rebeldía sus padres adoptivos habían abandonado, era rebelde y no quería saber nada de la sociedad hasta que Dana la conoció en una de las investigaciones, y desde entonces se habían "adoptado" mutuamente, convirtiéndose en su única familia, su hermana de otra sangre. ¿Cómo explicar todo lo que habían luchado, todos los disparos que habían realizado, durante su camino de escapada de aquel lugar donde habían mantenido secuestrada a Franny? Era imposible, no se podía explicar, sin embargo, (y ahora entendía a que se refería Quinn cuando explicaba que Rachel era demasiado intensa en ocasiones), la Diva no paraba de hacer preguntas, preguntas que no iba a contestar, y preguntas de las que Laurel trataba de escapar, hablando de otras cosas, o simplemente callando.

x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Dana)

Se había alejado de Laurel y Franny en cuanto llegó al hospital, debía buscar a su chica, y después de dar vueltas por el hospital, y preguntar a alguna enfermera, finalmente se encontraba en la habitación.

Alicia se encontraba despierta, con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana, no la había oído llegar, quizá aun estuviese demasiado débil como para que sus sentidos estuvieran al cien por cien.

- Hola – saludó Dana con serenidad.

Alicia se giró hacia ella, doliéndole todo mientras se movía.

- Hola – saludó sin más.

Dana se acercó a la cama, y fue Alicia quién buscó sujetar su mano.

- Me alegra qué estés despierta – le dio un beso en la frente.

- Estaba asustada, cuando me desperté nadie sabía nada de ti – pregunto con la voz notablemente triste.

- Tenía que ir con Laurel a buscar a Franny, me hubiera quedado contigo, lo sabes ¿verdad? – dijo separándose de Alicia, y cogiendo una silla para sentarse, acercándola a la cama.

- Lo supuse, pero aun así me asuste, después de que me hicieran esto… tenía miedo que te hicieran algo malo a ti también – la miró a los ojos.

- Lo conseguimos, no fue tan difícil – sonrió.

- Sí, claro, no fue tan difícil, por eso tienes la mano herida, el ojo morado, el labio partido y tienes dolor en tus costillas ¿verdad? – preguntó Alicia, sorprendiendo a Dana, si sus sentidos no estaban al cien por cien, estaba claro que sus observaciones seguían como siempre, porque había dado en el clavo.

- Bueno, ya sabes algo de acción de tanto en tanto, tampoco viene mal – trató de suavizar el ambiente, ya que su chica se había quedado seria.

- No me gusta esto, míranos Dana, tú herida, yo en la cama de un hospital…

- Pero Alicia, esto es lo que soy – ya conocía a su novia lo suficiente como para saber que si estaba despierta le metería bronca, pero de saberlo a vivirlo, eran dos cosas completamente diferentes.

- No, tú no eres esto… tú eras una estudiante de dibujo y fotografía y yo una estudiante de música, no unas guerrilleras.

- Pero había que salvar a Franny – suspiró.

- Lo sé, es sólo que esta vez ha estado demasiado cerca Dana, me da miedo que un día ya no haya vuelta atrás.

- Yo también me asusté cuando descubrí que te habían atacado, pero no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados, es la familia de Franny, nunca hemos estado en un caso que nos haya tocado tanto – argumentó.

- Lo sé… - desvió la mirada, melancólica, estaba claro, que su vida hubiera sido mucho más sencilla, si hubieran seguido siendo dibujantes, fotógrafas o músicas, pero el destino les había llevado por una senda peligrosa.

- ¿Te sirve que cuando acabe todo esto nos tomemos unas vacaciones indefinidas? – preguntó con ilusión en su voz.

- ¿Lo dices enserio? – preguntó Alicia volviendo a mirarla.

- ¿Por qué no? Creo que nos hará bien, yo también tengo ganas de despejarme un poco de todo esto, y disfrutar de mi chica.

Ambas se volvieron a mirar y se sonrieron.

x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

En un descuido Laurel había conseguido escapar de todas aquellas preguntas, Rachel se dio por vencida, era algo difícil en ella, pero se había dado rendido, no le iba a contar nada sobre qué, cómo, y por qué, habían hecho lo que fuera que hiciesen para rescatar a Franny.

Ahora se encontraba en un pasillo del hospital, mirando desde fuera, por la ventana, la cual estaba cubierta por unas cortinas, lo que acontecía en la habitación de Quinn. Los chicos del Glee Club se habían unido al plan de cantarle a Quinn, así que iban cogiendo turnos para cantar lo que necesitaban expresarle a su amiga, pero eran incapaces si no era con una canción. En esos momentos en la habitación se encontraban Puck y Finn, y desde fuera se podía escuchar la canción que ambos cantaban.

**He encontrado una razón para mí****  
>Para cambiar quien solía ser<br>Una razón para comenzar de nuevo  
>Y esa razón eres tú<strong>

**Siento haberte lastimado****  
>Es algo con lo que tengo que vivir todos los días<br>Y todo el dolor por el que te hice pasar  
>Quisiera poder quitarlo<br>Y ser aquel que sequé todas tus lagrimas  
>Por eso necesito que escuches<strong>

He encontrado una razón para mí  
>Para cambiar quien solía ser<br>Una razón para comenzar de nuevo  
>Y esa razón eres tú.<p>

No soy una persona perfecta  
>Yo nunca tuve la intención de hacerte esas cosas<br>Y por eso es que debo decirte antes de irme  
>Que solo quiero que sepas<p>

He encontrado una razón para mí  
>Para cambiar quien solía ser<br>Una razón para comenzar de nuevo  
>Y esa razón eres tú.<p>

He encontrado una razón para mostrar  
>La parte de mí que no conocías<br>una razón para todo lo que hago  
>y esa razón eres tú.<p>

Rachel miraba aquella escena llena de orgullo, porque sabía que aquella canción salía del corazón de ambos chicos, ambos de una manera u otra habían herido a Quinn, y ambos se arrepentían, y con esa canción deseaban que la rubia sintiese su arrepentimiento.

Quinn se había convertido en una persona muy importante para mucha gente, y no sólo por lo que estaba pasando, llevaba ya mucho tiempo ganándose la amistad y el amor de sus amigos, lo que ocurrió en su época rebelde, estaba olvidado, porque todos habían acabado comprendiendo el porqué de todo lo que había hecho.

- Ojalá que pudieses ver esto Quinn. Ojalá que puedas sentir lo mucho que te queremos todos. Despierta amor mío – susurraba con un nudo en su garganta, cuando sintió un calor en su hombro, una mano posándose en su espalda, era verdaderamente reconfortante, tanto que la hizo sonreír. Se giró para descubrir de quién se trataba, pero se sorprendió, cuando descubrió que allí, no había nadie, ¿de donde había procedido entonces aquel calor, aquella sensación de que alguien estaba con ella en esos momentos?

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

**(Fin del capítulo 45)**

**Ays que tengo abandonado el fanfic…. Sorry!**

**No imaginaba que mi vida en la gran ciudad iba a ser tan ajetreada, apenas tengo tiempo libre, pero he aprovechado esta tarde para poder subir esta capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado : ) Muchas gracias a todas las que comentaron el anterior capítulo. Veo que a algunas no le gustaba el giro argumental con los nuevos personajes, pero era algo meramente necesario, para proseguir la historia.**

**Las canciones son:**

Sam canta, James Morrison - I won't let you go

**http$youtu$be$5yAf8FlJy1k**

Puck y Finn cantan, Hoobastank - The reason

**http$youtu$be$gVn4Dw3GJz8**


	46. Chapter 46

46

(Visto por Rachel)

La llegada de Franny al hospital, le había permitido a Rachel descansar más, y después de unas horas de haber descansado en su casa, obligada por Shelby, Franny, Laurel, y sus propios padres, volvía al hospital con energías renovadas, no había podido dormir, era imposible dormir bien sabiendo el estado de su chica, pero al menos había recobrado un poco más de fuerzas.

Ahora volvía a mirar por la ventana de la habitación de Quinn para descubrir a Laurel y a Franny sentadas al lado de la cama de Quinn, cantándole una canción, la mayor de las hermanas no tendría quizá la voz de su hermana pequeña, o de su tía April, pero estaba llena de sentimiento, y era también sin duda una voz espectacular.

**Tomo un respiro**

**Voy a tirar de mí misma.**

**Sólo otro paso hasta llegar a la puerta**

**tú nunca sabrás la manera,**

**en que me deshace por dentro verte.**

**Deseo poder decirte algo...**

**y llevar todo lejos...**

**Algunas veces desearía poder salvarte**

**Y hay tantas cosas que quiero que sepas**

**no voy a rendirme hasta que se termine**

**Si te lleva por siempre, quiero que sepas**

**Cuando oigo tu voz,**

**Se ahoga en susurros **

**Sólo tu piel y huesos**

**no hay nada más que quitar, **

**Y no importa lo que haga**

**No puedo hacerte sentir mejor**

**si solo pudiera encontrar la respuesta**

**Que me ayude a entender**

Franny posó su cabeza, en la cama de su hermana, mientras permanecía sentada allí, estaba agotada, tanto física como emocionalmente, y Laurel acariciaba su espalda, dándole ánimos. Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de la Diva al ver aquella escena, significaba tanto, significaba que Russell estaba ganando aquella batalla, que estaba destrozando a aquella familia sin piedad, y que cualquiera de las mujeres de la familia Fabray, se aferraba a la más pequeña de las esperanzas para salir de aquello. Quinn ya tendría que haber despertado, y sin embargo allí estaban todos, esperando que se recuperase. Al sentirse tan devastada, Franny no pudo seguir cantando, y la ayudó Laurel, que aunque no poseyera la mejor de las voces, trataba de infundir fortaleza a ambas hermanas.

**Algunas veces desearía poder salvarte**

**Y hay tantas cosas que quiero que sepas**

**no voy a rendirme hasta que se termine**

**Si te lleva por siempre, quiero que sepas**

**[Que] si tú caes, si tropiezas,**

**Te levantare del suelo,**

**Si pierdes la fe en ti,**

**Te daré fuerzas para salir adelante.**

**Dime que no te rendirás,**

**porque voy a esperar aquí , si tu caes**

**¡tú sabes que estaré aquí para ti!**

Laurel y Franny se miraron por un segundo, la morena no le había cantado aquello a Quinn, si no a su chica, y esta simplemente sonreía, con una sonrisa suave, sabiendo que no estaba sola en aquello, lo que la inspiró a seguir cantando.

**Si solo pudiera encontrar la respuesta**

**Para llevarlo todo lejos**

**Algunas veces desearía poder salvarte**

**Y hay tantas cosas que quiero que sepas**

**no voy a rendirme hasta que se termine**

**Si te lleva por siempre, quiero que sepas**

**deseo poder salvarte**

**quiero que sepas..**

**deseo poder salvarte ...**

¿Has acabado de espiar tras el cristal? – aquella interrupción asustó a la Diva, que dio un pequeño salto, y miró a la persona que estaba en aquel momento junto a ella. Se trataba de Santana, que tras asustarla, permanecía con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro - ¿Quieres tomar algo? He estado aquí durante horas, y necesito aclarar mi garganta.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó Rachel, al ver el tono de tristeza en la latina.

Sí, es sólo que obligue a Brit a ir a dormir, y me perdí entre los pasillos del hospital, no puedo estar mucho más sentada, con los brazos cruzados y esperando que despierte tu bella durmiente.

Ojala despierte pronto… - susurró.

Ojala – puso un brazo alrededor del cuello de la Diva, demostrándole que estaban juntas en eso, que una porque la sentía como su hermana, y otra porque era el amor de su vida, deseaban que todo aquello acabase pronto, muy pronto.

x-x-x—x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

No se alejaron mucho del hospital, ni siquiera salieron de él, optaron por ir a tomar un par de bebidas isotónicas de la cantina del mismo hospital, en un principio no hablaron de nada. Habían sido amigas y confidentes, pero en aquellos momentos, ninguna de las dos sabía bien que decirle a la otra. Tratar de curar un corazón roto, cuando el tuyo se esta desquebrajando no era fácil para ninguna. Así que aunque el silencio fuera tenso, tan sólo miraban ambas por el ventanal, completamente en quietud, con sus pensamientos perdidos, aunque quizá muy parecidos los unos a los que tenía la otra.

Se pondrá bien – declaraba la latina, casi sin querer, se le había escapado de entre sus pensamientos.

Seguro – sonreía Rachel, tratando de envalentonarse.

Ahora tendremos que estar unidas, más que nunca, será duro para ella cuando despierte.

Creo que podremos enterrar nuestro hacha de guerra por ella ¿no es cierto? – bebió un tragó de su bebida.

Sí eso creo Berry, supongo que podremos estar sin pelearnos… aunque has de saber que, lo echaré de menos – bromeó, aunque sin muchas ganas.

Yo también, ya casi te tenía ganada la partida – dejo su bebida en la mesa.

Eso nunca, Berry, tú nunca me ganarías – sonrió.

Ambas dejaron su conversación en cuanto vieron aparecer en la cantina, a Shelby, Franny y Laurel, esperaban alguna respuesta positiva viéndolas juntas, pero la mirada de Laurel cuando se cruzó con la de Rachel lo decía todo, aun no había ocurrido la novedad sobre el estado de la rubia, que todos estaban esperando.

Creo que podríamos ir yendo hacia la habitación ¿no? – preguntó Santana – Si ellas están aquí, no quiero dejar sola a Quinn mucho tiempo.

Te doy de nuevo la razón – asintió, levantándose de la silla.

Ambas abandonaron la cantina, no sin antes saludar a su familia.

¿Con quién se ha quedado Quinn? – preguntó Rachel preocupada.

Está con Harmony y Sugar – contestó Franny - Harmony nos ha pedido por favor quedarse con ella, quería cantarle algo – sonrió – Tú plan fue realmente bueno Rachel, parece que las constantes de mi hermana están cada vez más fuertes. Tú padre nos ha dicho que si sigue así, quizá podamos tener suerte, y que pronto despierte.

La sonrisa de Rachel se hizo tan amplia que apenas cabía en su rostro, miró a Laurel, quién no sabía porque, se había convertido en una especie de espejo donde mirarse, y después miró a Shelby, quién no pudo, ni quiso, evitar levantarse y abrazar a su hija.

Emma y el Sr Schuester están ahora con April, ella también se encuentra mejor.

Rachel miró a Santana, y ambas se sonrieron.

Bueno, no me fio de esa Harmony, así que será mejor que nos vayamos a verla, antes de que le cante, vete tu a saber el que –dijo Santana, quién en el fondo, no entendía porque el cambio en aquella chica. Recordaba cuando Harmony le había tirado los trastos a Quinn, y ahora parecía que había cambiado por completo, por no decir el cambio abismal que había dado Sugar Motta, en otros tiempos una bocazas, y en aquellos momentos, una chica con una sensibilidad ambigua, que apenas había abandonado el hospital tampoco, esperando que Quinn se despertase.

Caminaron los escasos metros que había, desde la cantina, hasta la habitación de Quinn, y lo que vieron las dejó bastante sorprendidas. Sugar miraba por la ventana que daba a la calle, mientras Harmony estaba sentada en una silla, y Sam sostenía su inseparable guitarra, al otro lado de la habitación, Kurt.

Ambas se miraron desconcertadas, Sugar, Harmony, Sam y Kurt hacían un extraño grupo, y ambas se quedaron observando por el cristal de la habitación, espiando, sonriendo por un lado, y con el corazón latiendo extrañamente y un nudo en su garganta, porque eso es lo que ocurría cuando veían a Quinn postrada en aquella camilla.

Sam comenzó a tocar la guitarra y Harmony a cantar.

**No importa cómo te arreglas el cabello **

**Porque de cualquier forma está bien**

Sam y Harmony cantaron al unísono:

**Y no importa de qué estrella estés cerca, **

**Porque cariño, yo te veo brillar.**

Fue el turno de Kurt,

**Ahora no vayas diciendo todas las cosas que cambiaste **

**Yo no cambiaría nada en absoluto**

Sugar:

**Así que deja el espejo contra la pared **

**Confía en mí**

Harmony y Sugar se sonrieron, de la forma en que sólo se pueden sonreír dos enamorados.

**El amor te ha hecho hermosa **

**El amor te ha hecho hermosa **

Sam y Kurt cantaron juntos esta vez:

**No lo vas a encontrar en una revista **

**La belleza es algo que está en el interior **

**No busques en la primavera de plata **

**Basta con mirar tu sonrisa **

**El amor te ha hecho hermosa **

Sugar había recorrido el trayecto, desde la ventana, hasta el asiento donde estaba sentada Harmony, y se sentó en el apoyabrazos, justo al lado de la morena, antes de continuar cantando las dos.

**Cariño, es porque **

**Cuando estás enamorada **

**Brillas desde el corazón **

**Te lleva a lo alto**

**La belleza no tiene rostro **

**La belleza no conoce razas.**

**Y todo lo que tengo que decir es **

**El amor te ha hecho hermosa **

**El amor te ha hecho hermosa**

Después fue el turno de cantar en grupo, acompasando sus tan distintas voces.

**¿No sabes que no puede estar molesta…**

**Porque alguien te ama tal y como eres?**

**Y ellos no ven a nadie más en todo el mundo **

**Y ven en el interior de tu corazón **

**Que el amor te ha hecho hermosa **

**El amor te ha hecho hermosa**

Santana y Rachel se quedaron gratamente sorprendidas, aquella canción había sonado preciosa en la voz de sus amigos. Todos, hasta el momento, habían cantado sobre la situación en sí, sobre todo lo acontecido, pero aquella canción era distinta, aquella canción hablaba de Quinn, de como la veían, de como cada uno de ellos percibía el bello interior, el alma, de la rubia.

Las pillaron observándolos, y Sam con su sonrisa característica las hizo pasar, señalando que entraran con un gesto suave de su mano.

¿Habéis oído que actuación tan maravillosa? – preguntaba emocionada Sugar – Somos los mejores – chocaba la mano con Sam.

¿A qué ha venido esa canción? – preguntaba Rachel curiosa.

Veras, Sam y Harmony tuvieron la brillante idea de que si cantábamos algo que le recordara lo que tiene aquí, desearía con aun más fuerzas volver con nosotros – explicaba Kurt abrazando a Rachel – Y ella te tiene a ti, y desde que se enamoró de ti, a pesar de lo duro que esta siendo su vida, se convirtió en una nueva y mejor Quinn.

Rachel se aferró al abrazo de su amigo, ninguno de los dos quería soltarse.

Gracias Kurt, y gracias a todos los demás –dijo mirando a sus otros amigos – Esto sería imposible sin vosotros.

Todos queremos a Quinn – afirmó Harmony – Te dije que había cambiado y que ahora estaría apoyándoos más, y bueno, tenía que demostrarlo de alguna manera.

Sé que has cambiado – confirmó Rachel – También a ti el amor te ha hecho hermosa – sonrió, más aun al ver el rostro de Harmony que de repente se había vuelto rojo como un tomate, Sugar la miró divertida, y eso instaló la sonrisa en el rostro de todos los que estaban presentes en aquella sala.

¿Me he perdido algo? – preguntaba Brittany, llegando corriendo a la habitación, mirando la cama de Quinn - ¿Por qué estáis todos sonriendo? – preguntó acercándose a Santana, sin entender nada.

Porque todos brindamos porque las grandes historias de amor, pueden producir verdaderos milagros, cuando menos lo esperas, pequeña Brittany – sonreía Kurt.

Yo también quiero brindar por el amor- sonreía besando la mejilla de la latina.

¿Os parece que, ya que estamos todos nosotros, le cantemos una canción todos juntos? – preguntaba Rachel, visiblemente emocionada después de lo vivido, y aun en brazos de Kurt.

Claro, podemos cantar una canción todos juntos, hace tiempo que no canto contigo – confirmó Kurt.

Eso es verdad, echo de menos cantar con mi mejor amigo - miró al resto – sin ofender.

No te preocupes Rachel, no ofendes – la tranquilizó Brittany.

Gracias Brit – le regaló una sonrisa -Bueno, entonces… allá vamos –se preparó, nerviosa Rachel poniéndose su jersey bien, señal de nervios, porque en realidad, su vestimenta, lucía perfecta. Lo peor, es que ni siquiera entendía porque se había puesto tan nerviosa, ella no solía ponerse nerviosa cuando cantaba y menos cuando estaba rodeada de sus amigos.

Rachel cantó, con su maravillosa voz, una canción que le encantaba desde hacia mucho tiempo, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de cantar, aquel era sin duda, el mejor momento.

**Puedes pasar tu vida entera construyendo **

**Algo de la nada **

**Una tormenta podría llegar y llevárselo todo**

**Constrúyelo de todos modos**

Animó a Kurt a que continuará con la canción, y el chico entonó a la perfección la siguiente estrofa.

**Se puede perseguir un sueño **

**Que parece estar fuera del alcance **

**Y sabes que podría no hacerse realidad **

**Suéñalo de todos modos **

Todos cantaron juntos.

**Dios es grande, pero a veces la vida no es buena **

**Y cuando rezo **

**No siempre sale como yo creo que debería **

**Pero lo hago de todas formas **

**Yo lo hago de todas formas **

Santana fue la siguiente en cantar:

**Este mundo se ha vuelto loco **

**Y es difícil de creer **

**Que el mañana será mejor que hoy **

**Créelo de todos modos **

Después de ella fue Sam quién cantó, sin poder evitar mirar de reojo a Kurt, sintiéndose mal aun por lo que había ocurrido entre Blaine y él:

**Puedes amar a alguien con todo tu corazón **

**Por todas las razones correctas **

**Y en un momento, puede decidir irse**

**Ámalos de todos modos**

Todos volvieron a cantar juntos.

**Dios es grande, pero a veces la vida no es buena **

**Y cuando rezo **

**No siempre sale como yo creo que debe **

**Pero lo hago de todas formas **

**Sí lo hago de todas formas **

Esta vez fue Harmony quién cantó:

**Se puede verter el alma cantando **

**Una canción que tú crees**

**Que mañana van a olvidar que alguna vez cantaste **

**Cántala de todos modos **

**Sí cántala de todas formas **

Para finalizar la canción fue Rachel quién cantó la última estrofa:

**Yo canto **

**Yo Sueño **

**Yo amo... de todos modos**

Aquella canción fue un subidón de adrenalina, Rachel observó como Shelby, Laurel, y Franny eran esta vez quienes estaban observando a través del cristal. Su mirada se cruzó con Franny, quién le sonreía orgullosa, y llena de cariño.

No ha estado nada mal – dijo Santana besando la frente de Brit - ¿Verdad? – su novia afirmó con una lágrima recorriendo su mejilla, ya que se había emocionado tras aquella canción.

En absoluto – sonrió Kurt – Harmony, ya sé que no es el momento, pero deberías de pensar en cambiarte de instituto.

¿Habría espacio para tantas Divas? – preguntó con ironía, pero sin una pizca de maldad.

Yo creo que sí – afirmó Rachel, asombrando al resto – Estaría genial tenerte en el grupo.

La latina y la Diva se quedaron mirando sorprendiéndose ambas de aquella respuesta que acababa de dar la propia Rachel.

Me lo pensaré… la verdad es que….

Ha sido impresionante – sonó una delicada voz, aquella voz no pertenecía a Harmony, tampoco pertenecía a Sugar, Rachel y Santana estaban mirándose y ninguna hablaba, y Brittany que estaba abrazada a Santana tampoco había hablado, y era obvio que era una voz de mujer así que no podían ser ni Sam, ni Kurt.

Santana y Rachel se habían quedado petrificadas, y poco a poco, comenzaron a desviar su mirada la una de la otra, como si les costara, como si ambas tuvieran un peso en su cabeza, o el tiempo se hubiera detenido, era completamente extraño, pero ambas hacían el mismo movimiento, con el mismo gesto en el rostro, como si el mundo se hubiera quedado en pause, como si sólo hubiera silencio, y no hubiera nada más, sólo cada una de ellas en su propio mundo. Ambas miraron a la misma dirección, ambas desviaron sus rostros hacia la cama donde estaba Quinn, quién sonreía con los ojos abiertos.

¡OH DIOS MIO! – gritó Rachel, haciéndose paso, corriendo hacia la cama donde estaba su chica - ¿Cariño?

Hola – casi no tenía fuerza, pero había contestado, había contestado, y estaba despierta, haciendo que Rachel comenzara a llorar de manera muy intensa.

Quinn… - susurró entre lágrimas.

Cielo no llores – le pidió, mientras Rachel le cogía con delicadeza y todo el amor que sentía de la mano, como si sintiera que, si le soltaba la mano se iba a volver a ir de su lado.

Es de felicidad –trató tontamente de tranquilizarla, dibujando una sonrisa en el rostro de su chica.

¿Por qué tengo el privilegio de este concierto en privado? – trataba de hablar pero le costaba.

¡Estas despierta! – lloraba también Santana a su lado, mientras el resto de sus compañeros lloraba también, Kurt tapándose la cara casi sin creerlo, Sam agarrándose el pelo con lagrimones en sus ojos, Sugar abrazando a Harmony quién tenía una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro, Brittany poniendo su cabeza apoyada en la pared, ya que sentía que se estaba mareando.

No lloréis, estoy bien – le costaba respirar, aun estaba enchufada a aquellas maquinas y con un dolor intenso.

Shelby, Laurel y Franny ya estaban también dentro de la habitación, todos haciendo un circulo alrededor de la cama de Quinn, quién trataba de no dormirse, debido al cansancio que sufría, aun sin ser consciente del todo de lo que estaba ocurriendo allí, pero feliz al ver todas aquellas muestras de cariño, sobretodo Rachel quién no se había separado de ella ni un instante.

**x-x-x—x-x-x**

**(Fin del capítulo 46)**

**Comentad, comentad que por fin ha ocurrido! Jajaja**

**Bueno espero que este capítulo os haya gustado, ha sido bastante intenso….**

**Respuestas a vuestras preguntas:**

**¿Continuaré el otro fanfic? Sí, en cuanto pueda subiré nuevo contenido al otro fanfic, pero la vida de currante en Londres (aunque suena a excusa) es muy estresante… y a veces es complicado tener los capítulos cuando me gustaría subirlos, lo mismo ocurre con este fanfic (y también estoy escribiendo un libro que nada tiene que ver con Glee, y llevo todo atrasado, sorry)**

**¿Le quedan pocos capítulos a este fanfic? Bueno… eso depende de la definición de cada uno de "pocos"…. Digamos que quedan "unos cuantos" aun. **

**Ays se me olvidaba las canciones:**

**Save you – Simple Plan: http$youtu$be$0807lH0pyWc**

**Love Has Made You Beautiful – Joss Stone : http$youtu$be$vV0HPydgPv8**

**Anyway – Martina McBride: http$youtu$be$wa32t9kk8C8**


	47. Chapter 47

47

Habían pasado ya días desde que Quinn había despertado, días en los que la familia "Rhodes" volvía a estar unida, pero no todo eran alegrías, ya que también aquellos, habían sido días de desesperanza. La noticia de que Quinn quedaría en silla de ruedas, había caído como agua congelada encima de todos ellos, incluidos los padres de Rachel, sin ir más lejos, Hiram fue el que tuvo que dar la noticia.

Quinn se había quedado más helada que nadie, todos trataban de animarla, pero Quinn era incapaz de conseguirlo, tan sólo se había quedado mirando por la ventana, como esperando algo que no llegaba, una respuesta positiva a todos sus dilemas.

Había rogado a Santana, que cuidase de su chica, en varias ocasiones aquellos días, sabía que la latina le haría caso a la primera, pero simplemente no se sentía ni la mitad de persona que Rachel merecía, así que al menos, quería estar segura de que alguien cuidaría de ella.

Aquella mañana la estaba pasando con April y Franny, quienes seguían pronosticándole que aquello sería muy temporal, pidiéndole que siguiera siendo fuerte, porque esa silla sólo sería algo pasajero, muy pasajero, esperaban.

- ¿No entendéis que ya he sido todo lo dura que puedo ser? Ya no puedo más…. ¡Ojala no hubiera despertado! – repetía en aquella ocasión, estando a solas con su hermana mayor.

Una bofetada cruzó su cara, una dolorosa bofetada, para ser concretos, justo al terminar de decir aquella frase.

- NI SE TE OCURRA DECIR ESO – le recriminó Franny.

Quinn rio irónica, mirando con desprecio a su hermana.

- No creo que nadie tenga el derecho hoy por hoy, de recriminarme nada, hermanita.

- No permitas que ese puto genio Fabray te domine Quinn – le echó en cara, sin más, su hermana.

- ¿O qué? – volvía a contestar de aquella forma, que estaba sacando de sus casillas a su hermana.

- ¿Sabes cuanta suerte tienes a pesar de todo? ¿Sabes que afortunadas somos? – le preguntó mirando por la ventana de la habitación.

- ¿Suerte? ¿Después de todo… te atreves a decir que tengo suerte? – cuestionó resoplando, fuera de sus casillas.

- Sí, porque tenemos dos chicas que nos quieren con locura, que son capaces de todo por nosotras, amigos que están ahí a nuestro lado, y estamos juntas… y Beth te está esperando en Nueva York… ¡Maldita sea Quinn! Si no hubieras despertado, no podrías formar la familia que quieres formar con Rachel y Beth.

- Sí, claro, y para unirlo a tú lista, ahora tengo una preciosa silla de ruedas para que me haga compañía.

- Vas a salir de ella, si continuas luchando como hasta ahora, será sólo cuestión de meses.

- No lo entiendes ¿verdad? No quiero que Rachel me vea así, no quiero que tenga una novia con el corazón destrozado, la sangre helada, y que ni siquiera se puede mantener de pie. Rachel merece más que la mierda en la que me han convertido.

- Rachel te quiere seas como seas, con silla de rueda, o sin silla de ruedas, ¿aún no lo entiendes verdad? Ella ha estado pasando por lo mismo que tú, estando a tu lado, y no se ha alejado, bueno sí, se alejó cuando creyó que lo mejor para ti era que ella permaneciese apartada de ti. Quinn no es uno de tus estúpidos novios, ella ve más allá de todo y quiere luchar, quiere luchar por tener una vida llena contigo, y si me preguntas, yo sinceramente, la quiero tener como cuñada – trató de hacer sonreír algo a su hermana.

- No puede ofrecerle nada ¡NO PUEDO OFRECERLE NADA! – gritó desesperada, echándose a llorar - ¿Por qué está conmigo? Cuando estaba bien le hacia la vida imposible y ella continuaba queriendo ser mi amiga, cuando estoy mal y no puedo ofrecerle nada, se enamora de mí… ¡Dios nunca he visto una persona más loca!- exclamó tratando de secar sus lágrimas.

- Porque te ama, y eso parece no entrarte en la cabeza dura que tienes, y la verdad no sé porque no dejabas de insultarla, es difícil encontrar a alguien así.

Hubo un silencio entre ambas hermanas, que se limitaban a mirarse, hasta que Quinn rompió el hielo de nuevo, en esta ocasión algo más calmada.

- Supongo que siempre me ha gustado – sonrió al fin, ligeramente, casi imperceptible, pero fue suficiente para su hermana.

- ¿Eso que veo es una sonrisa? – preguntó sentándose en la silla, a su lado, relajándose.

- Tengo ganas de verla – susurró, como si aquellas palabras fueran para ella misma.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Cada vez que entraba en aquella sala en los últimos días, no sabía que la esperaba, el humor de Quinn era cambiante, en ocasiones parecía que la rubia no quería verla, y eso la llenaba de tristeza. En esa ocasión estaban a solas, su chica miraba por la ventana de nuevo, y eso le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

- Quinn… - llamaba a su chica, esperanzada – Buenas tardes, ¿cómo estás? – le preguntaba poniendo unas flores en el mismo jarrón, que había estado poniendo flores en aquella semana, en la mesa de la habitación de la rubia.

- Desde que has entrado por esa puerta, mucho mejor – le sonreía.

A Rachel le dio un vuelco el corazón, y comenzó a latirle acelerado, aquella respuesta no era a la que estaba acostumbrada en los últimos tiempos. Se acercó a su chica, quién le hizo un gesto para que se acercara aún más a ella, la Diva no dudó ni por un instante en hacerle caso, Quinn la besó con dulzura.

- Te he echado de menos hoy – expresó sincera.

- Lo siento… tuve que ir ya al instituto… ojala hubiera podido estar contigo.

- ¿Alguna novedad con tu solicitud al NYADA? – preguntó interesada.

- Eso no es interesante, sólo quiero saber cómo estás tú….

- Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo es interesante.

Rachel se sentó en la silla de la habitación, mirando a su chica.

- ¿Alguien te ha dicho algo? – preguntó confusa por su nuevo interés en la solicitud de NYADA.

- Santana, ella me acaba de llamar, hace apenas diez minutos, me comentó que te vio abriendo una carta, cuando estabas en las taquillas, después del entrenamiento de animadoras… cuya hecho por cierto, tengo que acabar viendo con mis propios ojos, porque aún no me lo creo – añadió con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro.

La Diva la miró sorprendida que tuviera toda aquella información.

- ¿Ahora me vigila? – preguntó un poco pasmada.

- Le pedí que cuidara de ti, ya que ahora mismo yo no puedo. Espero que esa carta tuviera que ver con tu solicitud, eso es todo – afirmó – Me encantaría recibir alguna buena noticia, aunque sea para variar un poco.

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente al recordar aquella carta, y al darse cuenta que Quinn realmente necesitaba oír algo bueno.

- Tengo una prueba, aún no está confirmado que vaya entrar en NYADA, pero me quieren hacer una prueba…. ¿Te lo puedes creer? - preguntó con ilusión.

- ¡Eso es genial! Esa plaza para la NYADA ya es tuya, estoy convencida – sonrió - ¿Puedes venir aquí? – preguntó haciendo referencia a que si podía sentarse con ella en la cama, y no en la silla, parecía que Quinn realmente necesitaba sentirla cerca.

- Vamos a cumplir nuestros sueños – le sonrió, queriéndole infundir fuerzas y ánimos, mientras sacaba de su bolso la carta, y se sentaba a su lado, haciendo que Quinn la leyera.

- Por supuesto – le contestó, después de leer la carta, durante unos minutos, le sonrió, pero entonces noto como las lágrimas de Rachel comenzaban a caer, la morena no pudo evitarlo.

- ¿Cariño que te pasa? – preguntó un poco confusa, dado el cambio en el estado de animo de su chica.

- Siento alegrarme…

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó visiblemente confusa.

- No es justo que yo esté pensando en entrar a NYADA, mientras tú estás así – le señaló.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no es justo que seamos felices?- le interrogó, y tratando de que entendiera sus palabras, añadió – Rachel, es una gran noticia, y hemos estado esperando esa carta mucho tiempo, yo soy feliz al ver que por fin hay una novedad positiva en nuestras vidas. Quiero irme a Nueva York contigo, y esa prueba, esa oportunidad que te están dando, me da aún más fuerzas para luchar por volver a caminar, y vivir en Nueva York la vida que nos han robado en Lima.

- ¿Puedo besarte? – preguntó con dulzura, y emocionada, porque por fin volvía a ver a una Quinn con fuerzas, una Quinn que había dejado de mirar por la ventana, deseando no estar allí, para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

- Puedes besarme hasta el amanecer si quieres – sonrió - ¿Te quedarás conmigo esta noche?

Rachel no contestó, simplemente la besó de nuevo, perdiéndose en ella, demostrándole que sí, que se quedaría aquella noche, y todas las noches que Quinn necesitara.

De repente notó como Quinn se ponía tensa, y acto seguida, como una risilla escapaba de la rubia, y eso la hizo apartarse de ella, para mirarla confusa, aturdida, sin saber exactamente que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¿Qué ocurre Quinn? – preguntó finalmente, al ver como Quinn simplemente la miraba con cara picara.

- Acabo de tener una afirmación de que volveré a andar más rápido de lo que piensa la gente.

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso? – le dijo acariciándole la mejilla, mientras su rostro permanecía a milímetros del de la rubia, cuestionándole.

- Quiere decir, que… aunque las piernas no me funcionen, hay otras cosas que sí, otras cosas que tú acabas de despertar.

- No entiendo nada – admitió sincera.

- Acabo de sentir ciertas cosas, que sólo tus besos pueden provocarme – dijo riendo, y mordiéndose el labio inferior, mirando a su chica.

- ¿Acabas de….? –preguntó comenzando a entender a lo que su chica se refería.

- Sí, peque, acabo de… - le confirmó haciéndola sonreír.

- ¡Wow! Me alegro de saber que soy capaz de provocarte esas cosas.

- Yo también.

Ambas siguieron besándose, hasta que notaron unas extrañas luces que atravesaban la ventana, y oyeron voces llamando a Quinn.

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – preguntó confundida Quinn, y asustada en justa medida.

- Ya es la hora – contestó Rachel sonriendo.

- ¿La hora? – preguntó aturdida - ¿Qué hora?

- ¿Confías en mí?

Rachel se levantó de la cama con cuidado, y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Por la que en unos segundos, después de ser abierta, apareció Sam.

- ¡Bombón! – llamo el chico a su mejor amiga – Ha llegado la hora.

- ¿Pero qué hora es esa? – preguntó completamente aturdida.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Cuando vio aparecer a Hiram por la puerta, los nervios ya se habían apoderado de ella.

- No te preocupes, creo que es algo que te gustará – le calmó Hiram, al ver que nadie le explicaba nada a la rubia.

- Bueno, rubia, a mis brazos – bromeó Sam con una enorme sonrisa, mientras Hiram lo preparaba todo para que el chico pudiera cogerla en brazos.

- ¿Se puede saber que está pasando? – preguntó completamente aturdida.

- Tienes que ver algo – dijo Rachel – pero ese algo está en la calle, así que Sam tiene que cogerte en brazos para acercarte – le explicó por fin la morena.

- Sí pero no te pongas celosilla ¿eh? – se burló Sam, jugando con Rachel.

- Más te vale que te limites a cogerla en brazos – le advirtió.

- ¿Qué es Sam? – preguntó al chico una vez estuvo en sus brazos.

- Sé que a veces la vida te envía señales de que no es así, pero quiero que veas lo afortunada que eres, y lo afortunados que nos haces a los demás, simplemente por estar contigo – dijo besando su frente.

- Sam….. – le advirtió Rachel al ver ese beso.

- Es un beso de hermanos, Diva – sonrió - ¿Preparada Quinn?

- Sí, claro…

Lo que vi cuando Sam la acercó a la ventana, era algo que en su vida se hubiera imaginado, un numeroso grupo de personas estaba allí, parada, de pie, mirando hacia la ventana, con carteles de "Animo Quinn" "Estamos contigo Quinn" "Recupérate pronto"

Allí estaban todos sus amigos del instituto, gente del orfanato y de la organización para ayuda a los pobres, incluido algunos de ellos, donde tantas horas habían invertido Sam y ella, sus compañeros del Glee Club estaban dispersados, entre la multitud, pero era capaz de verlos a todos, incluida Harmony, quién permanecía junto a Sugar. Y en primera fila, Santana junto a Brittany, con un cartel de "Te queremos", también estaba su familia, incluido Leroy, y las amigas de su hermana.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de Santana, y esta le guiño un ojo, lo que hizo que unas lágrimas se escaparan por sus mejillas, allí estaba frente a toda aquella gente que le estaba demostrando que la quería, aparte de aquellos carteles, también tenían encendidas velas, que en aquella oscuridad que brindaba la noche, le daba aún más magia a aquel momento.

Santana entregó el cartel a dos niños que Quinn conocía realmente bien, los hermanos de Sam, la rubia miró a Sam y la sonrisa del chico, simplemente aumentó considerablemente. La atención de Quinn volvió a ser para aquellas personas que estaban en la calle animándola, ya que Santana comenzó a cantar.

**Cuando estoy deprimida y, oh mi alma, tan cansada;**

**Cuando tengo problemas y mi corazón lleno de carga;**

**Entonces, permanezco inmóvil y espero en silencio, **

**Hasta que vengas a sentarte un rato conmigo.**

Esta vez fue el turno de Kurt y Mercedes, que estaban un poco más alejados, en medio de un grupo de niños, que cantaban con ellos.

**Me elevas, para poderme parar en las montañas;**

**Me elevas, para caminar en mares tormentosos;**

**Soy fuerte, cuando estoy en tus hombros;**

**Me elevas... Para ser más de lo que puedo ser.**

La canción cambió de protagonista cuando fue el turno para Puck y Mike, quienes estaban con Tina y Lauren, alejados de Kurt, con otro grupo de gente.

**Me elevas, para poderme parar en las montañas;**

**Me elevas, para caminar en mares tormentosos;**

**Soy fuerte, cuando estoy en tus hombros;**

**Me elevas... Para ser más de lo que puedo ser.**

Después fue el turno para April y Shelby, quienes estaban abrazadas, mirándola con todo el cariño.

**Me elevas, para poderme parar en las montañas;**

**Me elevas, para caminar en mares tormentosos;**

**Soy fuerte, cuando estoy en tus hombros;**

**Me elevas... Para ser más de lo que puedo ser.**

Después fue el turno para Franny y Laurel, que estaban también rodeadas de un grupo de gente.

**Me elevas, para poderme parar en las montañas;**

**Me elevas, para caminar en mares tormentosos;**

**Soy fuerte, cuando estoy en tus hombros;**

Sam quién sostenía entre sus brazos a Quinn, con todo el cariño que lo puede hacer un verdadero hermano, le cantó en el oído, haciendo que esta lo mirase, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

**Me elevas... Para ser más de lo que puedo ser.**

Y para terminar la canción, no podía ser otra que Rachel, quien la miraba con total devoción.

**Me elevas... Para ser más de lo que puedo ser**.

Quinn se abrazó fuertemente a Sam, sin soltar la mano de Rachel, quién hablaba.

- Con esto queríamos expresarte, que aunque sea verdaderamente complicado, que aunque a veces sabemos que no puedes más, todos y cada uno de las personas que puedes ver por esa ventana, y las que puedes ver en esta habitación te quiere, y todos juntos vamos a luchar por ti, porque tú nos has hecho mejor a cada uno de nosotros, nos has dado fuerzas cuando lo hemos necesitado, y nosotros no vamos a abandonarte nunca. Te amo Quinn.

- Yo también te amo Rachel – le sonrió – Sam, acércame de nuevo a la ventana, por favor – le pidió al chico.

- Eso está hecho rubia.

Todos esperaban a Quinn, en silencio, y ella sabía que tenía que decir algo, a pesar de que las lágrimas de pura emoción no se detuvieran.

- Buenas noches – trataba de hacer que su voz sonara, y esperaba que a pesar de que su voz aún era débil, aquella gente pudiera oírla, y por la atención que ellos le prestaban, podría jurar que así era - ¡Wow! No sé qué decir, me habéis dejado sin palabras.

- ESO NO ES BUENO RUBIA – le gritaba Santana – TODOS ESTAMOS ESPERANDO ALGUNAS PALABRAS DE NUESTRA CAPITANA – le sonreía con ternura.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – se rio ante el comentario de su mejor amiga – Quiero que sepáis que me habéis dado una fuerza increíble, que voy a luchar por estar pronto bien, y porque por fin se haga justicia. Gracias, de verdad, os quiero.

- ASI SE HABLA – gritó Puck – ¡ESA ES MI CHICA… LO SIENTO BERRY!

Todos rieron ante la locura de aquel chico, que quería con aquellas palabras quitarle un poco de hierro al momento, hacer una buena despedida para su amiga, ya que la conocía lo suficientemente bien, como para saber que las últimas palabras habían salido ya con un mar de lágrimas en su voz.

- Bueno, es mejor que me vaya – dijo Sam – Mi familia ha venido a verme, y quiero estar con ellos el mayor tiempo posible – le explicó a Quinn.

- ¿Enserio? – le preguntó la rubia, alegre por la visita de su amigo, sabía que podía verlos poco, así que comprendía la alegría de su amigo.

- Sí, en estos días mi casa está superpoblada – contestó Rachel acariciándole el brazo a Sam – Papi – dijo llamando la atención de su padre, en esta ocasión – Voy a quedarme esta noche aquí con Quinn ¿es posible verdad? – le pedía permiso.

- Bueno, ¿estás segura? Sabes que mañana tienes que ir a clase – contestó algo preocupado su padre.

- Dormiré aquí con ella, y mañana iré a clase, prometo descansar – le sonreía, tranquilizando a su padre.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Ya hacía rato que ambas se habían quedado a solas, Quinn y Rachel permanecían abrazadas en la cama de la habitación de Quinn, la Diva tenía sumo cuidado de no hacer ningún daño, ni tocar la vía a la que la rubia aún permanecía "enchufada".

- Aún estoy emocionada – afirmaba la rubia, mirándola - ¿Cómo se os ha ocurrido?

- Bueno, todos queríamos expresarte de alguna manera que estamos contigo, se nos ocurrió esto, me alegro que te haya gustado.

- He llorado como una tonta – sonrió.

- Ya era hora de que tus lágrimas fueran de alegría, y ahora deberíamos descansar, ya es muy tarde.

- Pero primero quiero una cosa – la miró de reojo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Cántame para que me duerma – le guiñó un ojo.

- No sé qué cantarte – afirmó, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Cualquier cosa estaría bien, incluso si me cantaras una canción de un anuncio de la tele, todo lo que cantes por con esa preciosa voz que tienes, será un regalo para mis oídos.

- Creo que tengo algo mejor que eso.

- Entonces ya estás tardando – bromeó.

Rachel se acomodó a su lado, abrazándola, y mirándola a los ojos mientras comenzaba a cantar.

**Querido amor mío,****  
>¿No has querido estar conmigo?<br>Y querido amor mío,  
>¿No has anhelado estar libre?<br>No puedo seguir fingiendo  
>Que ni siquiera te conozco<br>Y en la dulce noche, eres mía.  
>Toma mi mano.<strong>

Quinn sujetó su mano, y comenzó a cantar con ella, porque adoraba aquella canción, y sobretodo adoraba que Rachel expresase aquellos sentimientos con aquella canción.

**Nos vamos de aquí esta noche.  
>No hay necesidad de decirle a nadie.<br>Solamente nos retendrían.  
>Así que con la luz de la mañana<br>Estaremos a mitad de camino hacia cualquier lugar,  
>Donde el amor es más que solamente tu nombre.<strong>

**He soñado con un lugar para ti y para mí.  
>Nadie sabe que estamos allí.<br>Todo lo que quiero es dar mi vida solamente a ti.  
>He soñado tanto, que no puedo soñar más.<br>Escapémonos, yo te llevaré allí.**

**Olvida esta vida.  
>Ven conmigo.<br>No mires hacia atrás, estás seguro ahora.  
>Destraba tu corazón.<br>Baja la guardia.  
>No queda nadie que te detenga.<strong>

**Olvida esta vida.  
>Ven conmigo.<br>No mires hacia atrás, estás seguro ahora.  
>Destraba tu corazón.<br>Baja la guardia.  
>No queda nadie que te detenga ahora.<strong>

- Te amo Rachel Berry – besó su frente – No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te amo.

- Yo también te amo Quinn.

x-x-x-x-x—x-x

**(Fin Capítulo 47)**

**Canciones:**

**You Raise Me Up – Westlife - ****http$youtu$be$Dv2l-fVQqlU**

**Anywhere - Evanescence - http$youtu$be$WEvkr0lu37o**


	48. Chapter 48

48

**(Visto por Quinn)**

Entrenamiento de las animadoras, y ella estaba allí observando a sus amigas, y a su novia, no podía creerlo, aquel era el primer día de vuelta al instituto, y allí estaba postrada en la silla de rueda. Y por mucho que sus ojos estuvieran disfrutando de observar a Rachel en aquel uniforme de las animadoras, no podía dejar de estar triste. La razón, escuchar gritar a Sue Sylvester, como siempre, buscando lo mejor de su equipo, y ella estar allí mirando como Brittany, Santana y Rachel daban lo mejor de sí, y sin embargo, ella no podía moverse de aquella silla.

- ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó Kurt que se sentaba a su lado

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó extrañada al ver al chico

- Después hay ensayo del Glee Club, así que quede con las chicas, que vendría para ir juntos hacia allí – la miró comprensivo - Y ahora, ¿cómo estas?

- Duele demasiado ver esto, y no poder moverme de aquí – golpeó ligeramente la silla – Pero le prometí a Rachel que vendría a ver sus ensayos como animadora

- Lo que hace el amor... nunca pensé ver a Rachel Berry vestida de animadora – se burló, tratando de levantar el animo de su amiga.

- Lo que es innegable es que le queda bien – sonrió enamorada – También se mueve bien, si no la conociera, pensaría que realmente nació para esto.

- Se esta esforzando mucho – confesó Kurt – Pero esta claro que haría cualquier cosa por ti. Hablando de otra cosa – cambió de conversación – Hoy es el día del estreno oficial de Harmony en New Directions.

- Se me hace raro que ella vaya a estar ahora con nosotros, con la historia que tiene a sus espaldas... ¿Cómo habéis dejado que entre?

- Supongo que cada uno de nosotros es importante, y Sugar la ha hecho cambiar, y puede ser buena para nosotros.

- Sugar y Harmony – rió Quinn, incrédula todavía de que la noticia se hubiera hecho oficial

- ¿De que te ríes? - preguntó extrañado ante el comportamiento de su amiga.

- Sugar y Harmony, Santana y Brittany, Rachel y yo, tú y Blaine... Cómo esto siga así... en vez de ser el Glee Club va a ser el Gay Club.

- Bueno, en realidad... Blaine y yo ya no estamos juntos – le comentó Kurt, triste.

- ¿Cómo? -preguntó estupefacta, Rachel no le había comentado nada al respecto, así que le había pillado de nuevas.

- Blaine hizo cosas que no me parecieron bien, y bueno creímos que lo mejor para nosotros es que cada uno siguiese su camino, y él ha dejado el Glee Club, así que es bueno tener a una voz como Harmony con nosotros.

- Kurt... ¿qué ocurrió para que algo así os pasará? - preguntó preocupada por su amigo.

- Prefiero no hablar del tema... - suspiró tristemente.

- Quiero que sepas, que puedes contar conmigo, ya sé que tienes a Rachel... pero si quieres puedes contar conmigo.

- Gracias – contestó con sinceridad.

- ¡BUENO PANDA DE PEREZOSAS EN MINI FALDA! ¡SE ACABÓ POR HOY! ¡LARGAROS ANTES DE QUE LA VISIÓN DE VUESTROS ROSTROS ME DEN GANAS DE VOMITAR MI DESAYUNO! - gritó Sue, quién volvía a estar al mando, ya que ahora Beth estaba bien cuidada, gracias a Dana y Alicia que habían ido a New York, para que los demás pudieran seguir, más o menos, con normalidad sus vidas – La mujer miró a Quinn, y por un momento se hablaron sin palabras, las dos se necesitaban para ganar el campeonato que se les avecinaba, y las dos sentían en lo más profundo que Quinn no pudiera participar, en el que sería el momento más importante, en su carrera como capitana del mejor equipo jamás dirigido por Sue.

Rachel se acercó a Quinn, y besó con delicadeza sus labios, delante de todo el equipo de las animadoras, le daba igual lo que pensaran lo demás, y sin embargo, las otras chicas las apoyaban. Quinn había sido y siempre sería la capitana de las animadoras, y si alguien se saltaba el guión, ahí estaba Santana Lopez, co capitana, para recordarselo.

- Enseguida salgo – les avisó a Quinn y Kurt,

- ¡Vamos a bañarnos Berry, antes que que tu olor deje un problema irreparable en los pulmones de mi amiga! - le gritó Santana.

Rachel se sonrojó, y Quinn pudo notarlo,dibujandosele una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Cariño, incluso oliendo a sudor... me encantas, pero si vete a duchar, no sería bueno que te enfriaras.

- Realmente vuelo mal ¿verdad? - preguntó roja de la vergüenza

- No, vueles a una hora de entrenamiento con la sargento Sylvester – se echó a reír la rubia.

* * *

><p>X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x<p>

(Visto por Quinn)

Rachel, quién ya estaba arreglada de nuevo con sus típicas ropas, empujaba su silla, para entrar en la sala del Glee Club, dónde a pesar de que la sala parecía vacía, le esperaba una enorme pancarta de bienvenida, donde se podía leer.

**"Bienvenida a casa Quinn, te hemos echado de menos"**

Antes de que pudiera haber acabado de leer la pancarta, se oyó una guitarra, y la rubia sabía perfectamente quien la tocaba, lo conocía demasiado bien, la voz simplemente, le confirmó sus sospechas.

**Crees que tienes todo planeado**

**Bueno, tu sabes que no puedes hacerlo sola**

**Todo el mundo necesita a alguien que lo ayude a salir**

**Y tú sabes que yo podría ser ese alguien**

Fue el turno de Mike Chang, que aparecía al lado de su amigo

**Y si alguna vez te pierdes en la carretera de la vida**

**No sabes a dónde ir**

**Hay sólo una cosa que quiero que sepas**

Puck también la rodeo cantando junto con Lauren,

**Estoy aquí para ti, siempre aquí para ti**

**Cuando necesites un hombro para llorar**

**Alguien que te sirva de base, estoy aquí para ti**

Santana y Brittany también cantaron juntas,

**Crees que el amor está desde hace mucho tiempo**

**Cansado de buscar a alguien para cuidar**

**Déjame decirte que ahora la elección depende de ti**

**Pero tu sabes que siempre estaré ahí**

Kurt cantó con Mercedes, mientras que Puck ponía un asiento frente a Quinn, guiñándole un ojo.

**Estoy aquí para ti, siempre aquí para ti**

**Cuando necesites a alguien que te levante**

**Recuerda que te dije**

**Estoy aquí para ti**

**Estoy aquí para ti**

Rachel se sentó en el asiento frente a Quinn, y le sujetó las manos, cantando.

**Así que ahora que tienes todo planeado**

**Y sabes que has encontrado a alguien que se preocupa**

**si alguna vez necesitas a alguien que te ayude a salir**

**Bueno, sabes que siempre estaré aquí**

Sugar y Harmony cantaron, en lo que se convertía en la primera actuación oficial de Harmony con aquella canción que estaba consiguiendo emocionar a Quinn.

**Y si alguna vez te pierdes en la carretera de la vida**

**No sabes a dónde ir**

**Hay sólo una cosa que quiero que sepas**

Todos acabaron cantando aquella canción rodeando a la rubia.

**Estoy aquí para ti, siempre aquí para ti**

**Cuando necesites a alguien que te ayude a levantarte**

**recuerda que te dije**

**Estoy aquí para ti, estoy aquí para ti**

**Recuerda que te dije**

**Estoy aquí para ti, estoy aquí para ti**

- Gracias chicos - decía emocionada Quinn.

- Gracias a ti y bienvenida – sonreía Will Schuester mirando a su alumna – Es un placer volver tenerte aquí, con nosotros.

- Muchas gracias señor Schuester, me alegra volver a estar aquí.

Todos abrazaron a la rubia, que no pudo más que sonreír ante tanta muestra de cariño.

**X-x-x-x-x-x**

Dos días después...

(Visto por Quinn)

Aquella tarde estaba en terapia de recuperación, con Mike y Sam, a pesar de que tenía días de recuperación con doctores, sus médicos le habían dicho que era bueno que hiciese ejercicios también por su cuenta, así que ya que aquella tarde las animadoras también tenían un entrenamiento muy duro, los dos chicos se habían presentado voluntarios para ayudarla.

Primero debía de tumbarse en el banco y los chicos ayudarla a que sus piernas se movieran, la rubia se lo tomaba con un humor que sorprendía a ambos.

- Se me hace raro teneros a los dos pendientes de mis piernas – sonreía.

- Bueno, no te debe extrañar tener a chicos pendientes de tus piernas – bromeaba Mike – Siendo la capitana de las animadoras.

- Ni a chicas – le seguía la broma Sam.

- En especial a una, eh pillina – bromeaba Mike, arrancándole una sonrisa aun más amplia a Quinn.

- No sé como lo voy a conseguir, chicos, aun no puedo sentir nada de movilidad en mis piernas, en ocasiones un ligero cosquilleo, pero nada más – la sonrisa de la rubia desapareció.

- No pienses en lo negativo – le pidió Sam – Quedate con la positivo, ese cosquilleo es sensibilidad en tus piernas y es señal de que estás por el buen camino.

- Y ahora a las barras – le animó Mike – Sam y yo te cogeremos, pero nos dijeron que era bueno ir ejercitando los brazos, e incentivando a las piernas a moverse.

- De acuerdo – afirmó positiva la chica, dejándose ayudar por ambos.

Sin embargo, cuando estuvo en las barras, las mismas barras del gimnasio del instituto, que le habían servido durante tantos días para practicar sus movimientos de baile tanto para el Glee Club, como para las animadoras, su lado positivo se vino completamente abajo. Ante la muestra evidente de que no se podía mover por si misma.

- Chicos no puedo – les comentó defraudada consigo misma.

- Vamos Quinn, no te rindas, nosotros te cogemos – le animó Sam.

- Soy una completa inútil - se maldecía así misma.

- No digas eso Quinn, ni siquiera si te tuvieras que quedar en esa silla serías una inútil – le regañó en justa medida Mike - Y no vas a quedarte ahí pero necesitas continuar con tus ejercicios.

- No tengo movilidad en las piernas... ¿cómo pretendes que de un puñetero paso? - preguntó Quinn enfadada ante la situación.

- Luchando, como haces siempre – le recordó Sam.

- NO PUEDO – les gritó frustrada, al intentar volver a moverse con los brazos, con Mike sujetándola por delante, y Sam por detrás, para que no cayera.

- Bueno... puedes seguir mañana – se apiado Mike, viendo que de verdad no podía más, el grado de desesperación de la chica se hacía latente.

- No puedo hoy y no podré mañana – dijo echándose a llorar – El Glee Club tendrá que actuar sin mí, y las animadoras ganar el campeonato sin mí... - su llanto era doloroso para sus amigos, que no dudaron en abrazarla – Y Rachel se irá a New York sin mí.

- Quinn vas a conseguir volver a andar – le animo Sam.

- No sabes lo que hablas, es imposible...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

* * *

><p>(Visto por Rachel)<p>

Cuando Sam llegó aquella noche a casa, estaba completamente cabizbajo, haciendo que la morena se preocupara, ya que sabía de donde venía.

- ¿Cómo ha ido? - preguntó frenando su paso en el pasillo, entre su habitación y la del chico.

- No todo lo bien que me hubiera gustado Rachel – contestó sincero.

- ¿No hay ninguna mejora? - preguntó preocupada, y con tristeza.

- Tu chica se esta desesperando mucho, pero estoy seguro que pronto habrá alguna mejora- trató de animarse él, animando a la Diva - ¿Cómo fue vuestro entrenamiento?

- Bien, bien, Santana me va a sacar de quicio, pero por lo demás bien... - sonrió con afecto.

- ¿Qué le ocurre a nuestra latina? - preguntó apoyándose en la pared, cansado.

- Todos hablan de la Sargento Sylvester, pero no sé quién se lleva el premio, ella o la Sargento Lopez.

- Seguro que todo va a saliros bien – le puso la mano en el hombro, infundiéndole ánimos.

- Bueno te veo mañana, creo que mi chica me esta esperando para tener una sesión de Skype – dijo escuchando la inconfundible sinfonía de entrada de llamada del conocido programa, que provenía desde su ordenador – Descansa ¿vale?

- Tú también, y a ver si consigues animar a nuestra rubia, pero por favor... conversaciones "extrañas" a horas intespectivas de la noche, no ¿Vale? Que a esas horas se escucha todo – le bromeó, cuando la Diva ya había entrado en su habitación.

- Haré lo que pueda – sonrió despidiéndose.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x

* * *

><p>(Visto por Quinn)<p>

Allí estaba con la luz suficiente como para que Rachel pudiera verla, pero para crear algo de intimidad, ya que Laurel y Franny estaban durmiendo en la otra habitación, justo pared con pared.

Estaba nerviosa, deseosa de ver el rostro de Rachel, para acabar el día con mejores ánimos, cuando al fin apareció, la sonrisa no tardó en aparecer también en su rostro.

- Buenas noches cariño – le sonrió la Diva – Perdona que haya tardado en contestar, estaba hablando con Sam.

- ¿Ahora me tengo que poner celosa? - le cuestionó tratando de borrar todo rastro de tristeza.

- ¿Es Sam una chica rubia, animadora, con una voz formidable y una sonrisa encantadora? - preguntó Rachel con cariño.

- No – hizo una mueca divertida.

- Pues entonces...

- ¿Me tengo que poner celosa de Brit? - preguntó echándose a reír.

- Sabes que soy completamente tuya, tonta.

- Te echo de menos, necesito abrazarte y besarte y...

- No sigas por ahí señorita o me voy a ver obligada a escaparme de casa e ir a tu encuentro – le guiñó un ojo la morena.

- No, ambas estamos cansadas, y mañana ya es viernes y vendrás a mi casa el sábado ¿verdad? - le cuestionó con cariño.

- De hecho... estaba pensando que podría ir mañana, quiero acompañarte al médico que tienes por la tarde, después de clase, y bueno... ya podría quedarme allí.

- ¡Oh sí! - exclamó con alegría la rubia – Así no tendré que soportar a estas dos niñeras que tengo, son peor que Sue Sylvester

- .Venga, no te metas así con ellas, sabes que lo hacen por tu bien.

Quinn iba a contestar, pero vio un mensaje de notificación, conforme había recibido un mensaje en el whatsapp del móvil.

- Tu hermano me requiere un segundo – le informó a Rachel, al leer que se trataba de un mensaje de Sam.

- Pues no le hagas esperar, que yo podría esperarte una eternidad.

- Ya lo veré luego no te preocupes – en eso vio a la morena bostezar sin poder evitarlo – Mi princesa, vete a dormir cariño, pareces cansada.

- No, puedo... - pero otro bostezo salió de su boca sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿Entrenamiento duro? - preguntó la rubia.

- No sé como podías aguantar al equipo Santana/Sue, son agotadoras – afirmó la Diva.

- Te acabas acostumbrando... Pero como capitana, y no como novia, te diré que tienes mucho talento, tengo fe en ti, sé que lo harás muy bien.

- ¿Y cómo novia? - le interrogó con picardía

- No sabes la de cosas que se pasan por mi mente hacerte, cuando te veo vestida con ese uniforme.

- ¿Ah sí? - preguntó mordiéndose el labio, Quinn afirmó con un gesto de su cabeza y una enorme sonrisa – Quiero que me expliques algunas de esas cosas este fin de semana- le ordenó con deseo.

- Sí tu quieres...

- Lo estoy deseando – le sonrió.

- Princesa, ahora sí, ve a dormir, que mañana tienes que levantarte pronto, ya tendremos tiempo este fin de semana para estar juntas.

- ¿No te importa? - preguntó un poco avergonzada ante sus gestos de cansancio, que salían de su cuerpo sin permiso.

- Claro que no, yo también debería dormir un poco.

- Ok, buenas noches cielo, estoy deseando verte – se despidió Rachel.

- Yo también a ti mi amor, nos vemos mañana y podré tenerte todo el finde para mí... Te amo.

- Yo también te amo a ti.

Minutos después de haber colgado y apagado el ordenador, y tras haber puesto su móvil en la mesita de noche, con la alarma, y haberse metido después de mucho trabajo en la cama, sin haberle dicho nada a su hermana, se acordó de que Sam le había enviado un mensaje.

Lo leyó,

"**Ya sé que hoy estabas hundida, y que seguro que te estás haciendo la valiente hablando con tu chica, pero como te conozco y sé que de verdad necesitas animarte, encontré este video para ti**

**http$youtu$be$4qcfX01hGko"**

Cuando acabó de ver el video sonrió, ¿cómo era posible que Sam la conociera tan bien cómo para haber dado justo en las teclas que necesitaba, para sacar a la guerrera que llevaba dentro?, Rachel era su "sweet victory", y haría cualquier cosa por ella, y si iba a salir de aquella silla de ruedas, era precisamente porque Rachel le daba la energía que necesitaba para hacer cualquier cosa por imposible que fuera. Una idea comenzó a rondar por su cabeza, pero necesitaba la ayuda de su mejor amigo.

"**Hola Sam... primero quisiera decirte, que esa pequeña obsesión tuya por Rocky, me parece adorable. Segundo, muchas gracias por el video, conseguiste lo que te proponías. Siento haberme hundido esta tarde, pero te aseguro que no volverás a ver a una Quinn así. Se me ha ocurrido una idea, pero voy a necesitar tu ayuda de aquí hasta que acabe el instituto"**

"**Contigo hasta el infinito y más allá"**

Quinn volvió a reír, al imaginarse al chico imitando a los dibujos animados de Toy Story, y es que era de sobra conocidas las imitaciones de su amigo.

"**¿Qué tienes en mente?"**

Volvió a preguntar el chico.

"**Conseguir mi sweet victory"**

" **Estoy contigo hermana"**

"**Sam, gracias, enserio, tú eres mi hermano, mi familia"**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

A la mañana siguiente...

(Visto por Quinn)

Las clases el viernes acaban antes, y Sue Sylvester aprovechaba para entrenar sus nuevas ideas, la rubia estaba viendo el progreso que hacía Rachel como animadora. Era increíble que se hubiera convertido en una de las mejores que hubiera visto nunca, de hecho se le asemejaba bastante a Santana, suponía que los duros entrenamientos estaban dando verdaderamente su fruto.

Se movió con su silla de ruedas, hasta Sue, en uno de los descansos que le de dio a aquellas pobres chicas que acababan completamente exhaustas.

- Entrenadora, tenemos que hablar – le llamó la atención Quinn.

- ¿Qué quieres Rhodes? - Sue era una de las muchas personas, que había decidido no volverla a llamar "Fabray", así que para Quinn no era extraño oír llamarla así.

- ¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas? - preguntó, alejando su silla de las demás animadoras, ante la atenta y confusa mirada de Rachel, Santana y Brittany. Sue Sylvester se limitaba a seguirla, hasta que Quinn decidió parar.

- Si vas a pedirme que sea un poco más blanda con Berry, lo llevas claro, te advierto – le avisó rotunda.

- No, creo que está haciendo un gran trabajo con ella – afirmó para sorpresa de la mujer – Nunca le pediría algo así, entrenadora. De hecho no le pensaba pedir nada, estoy aquí para ofrecerle algo.

- ¿El qué? - preguntó confusa.

- Quedan dos meses para el gran campeonato.

- Ni uno más, ni uno menos, créeme estoy contando incluso los segundos – le informó.

- Incluyame en la lista del campeonato – se quedó pensativa, ante el silencio de Sue – Bueno, después de todo, quizá si que quería pedirle algo.

- Rhodes, no puedo hacer eso... no me gusta ser yo la que tenga que decir esto, pero no estás en un estado como para participar.

- Soy su mejor animadora – afirmó la rubia - Y usted lo sabe, por muy buenas que sean ellas, en especial Santana y Rachel, sabe que ni siquiera ellas pueden ocupar mi lugar. Lo está viendo con sus propios ojos.

- Rhodes, estás en silla de ruedas, no puedo dejar que participes, no es por discriminar, sabes que no estás preparada.

- Tengo dos meses – estaba segura de sus palabras.

- Quinn...

- Dentro de dos meses estaré haciendo piruetas en el campeonato y le entregaré el trofeo, pero para ello tiene que incluirme. Vengo a ofrecerle el título en bandeja.

- No quiero romper tus ilusiones, sabes que eres una mini Sue, pero no es seguro que puedas estar fuera de esa silla, ya sé que los médicos son optimistas, pero dos meses es muy poco tiempo.

- ¿Quiere ganar el título o no quiere ganarlo?

- Por supuesto que quiero ganarlo.

- Entonces va a necesitarnos a Brittany, Santana, Rachel y a mí, así que incluyame en la lista.

Sue se la quedó mirando, la determinación de la chica era asombrosa, sin embargo le había cogido demasiado cariño como para ver otro de sus sueños rotos. Nadie estaba seguro de que Quinn Fabray fuera a caminar completamente bien de nuevo, y menos en dos meses. Por otra parte, si había alguien capaz de conseguir aquello, era Quinn.

- Te incluiré en la lista, pero más te vale que dentro de dos meses me entregues el trofeo con tus propias manos, porque si no te perseguiré hasta el mismísimo infierno, por hacerme perder el tiempo ¿entendido?

- Gracias entrenadora – sonrió, ahora tenía dos metas, esa, y una meta que sólo sabían Sam, Mike y ella misma, pero debía esforzarse más que nunca, no había tiempo de sentir pena por ella misma, era tiempo de luchar.


	49. Chapter 49

49

Quinn, Rachel, April y Franny estaban en la consulta del médico. Quinn estaba tumbada en la camilla, y una fisioterapeuta tratando de ayudarla a mover sus piernas. Rachel la miraba ilusionada por los avances que estaba haciendo, aun no conseguía del todo moverlas por ella misma, pero sus piernas reaccionaban ante la ayuda de la fisioterapeuta. Y ambas se miraban con ilusión. Quinn estaba completamente decidida a dejarse la piel por volver a andar, y ver la ilusión en los ojos de su chica aumentar la primera vez que la viera caminar.

- Lo estás haciendo muy bien – le dijo la fisioterapeuta – Realmente estás haciendo muchos avances en la recuperación.

- Gracias – dijo con una sonrisa, aunque agotada Quinn, ya qué estaba dando lo mejor de sí, para que sus piernas funcionasen de nuevo, en los ejercicios que le estaban haciendo hacer en aquellos momentos- ¿Cuánto tiempo estima que necesitare para recuperarme del todo?

- Opino que en unos cuatro meses podrás volver a caminar, si sigues por este camino, pero has de ser paciente, una recuperación así no es cualquier cosa- afirmaba aunque con simpatía.

- Cuatro meses – sonrió April – Esa es mi sobrina – dijo animándola, todas sonreían, porque aquello era esperanzador. Todas sonreían, salvo Quinn, quién tenía el ceño fruncido.

Cuando salieron de la consulta, Franny, se encargaba de llevar la silla de ruedas de su hermana, y ambas se miraron.

- ¿A qué viene esa cara Quinn? Es una buena, muy buena noticia. - le preguntó extrañada.

- No es ninguna buena noticia, tengo que estar preparada en menos tiempo – contestó la chica mirando con desesperación a su hermana mayor.

- ¿Qué ocurre Quinn? -la interrogó sabiendo que había algo en la mente de su hermana pequeña.

- ¿Prometes no decírselo a Rachel? - preguntó preocupada.

- Sí, claro...

- Hice que la entrenadora Sylvester, me incluyera en la lista del campeonato nacional de las animadoras, dentro de dos meses.

- Quinn... no puedes pretender hacer una recuperación en tan poco tiempo.

- Tengo que hacerlo, ¿no me ves capaz? - le cuestionó hastiada.

Franny la miraba no sabiendo que contestar, por un lado ella debía seguir siendo la hermana mayor, y eso hacia que le correspondiese unas responsabilidades, por otro lado tenía fe ciega en Quinn, y si ella se veía capacitada para conseguir ese reto, ella debía dar el ciento veinte por ciento para que su hermana pequeña lo consiguiera.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente para conseguir ese plazo?

- No lo sé, hacer ejercicios, Mike y Sam lo saben y van a estar apoyándome, estaría realmente feliz si mi hermana también estuviera apoyándome en esto – le sonrió para tratar de convencerla – Franny, sé que Laurel y tú estáis fuera de la ley... aunque no te pregunte por eso, pero tú y yo somos de la misma sangre, eso quiere decir algo...

- Eso es precisamente lo que me da miedo Quinn, no quiero ninguna locura ¿entendido?

- ¿Me ayudarás? - preguntó con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, al ver el cambio en su hermana.

- Puedes contar con Laurel y conmigo, lo que no entiendo es porque no quieres que lo sepa Rachel.

- Porque quiero darle una sorpresa, sé que ella lo pasa mal cuando estoy en recuperación, porque quisiera hacer más, así que no quiero hacerle pasar por estos momentos tan duros, ya me inventaré algo, pero van a haber momentos en que querré tirar la toalla, y no quiero que ni Mike, ni Sam, ni Laurel ni tú me lo permitáis. Ni ella, ni Santana, podrían hacer lo que te estoy pidiendo.

- De todas maneras es muy complicado que estés preparada para una competición como la de las animadoras, son palabras mayores...

- No es "complicado", es "imposible", pero no voy a dejar que nadie me diga que no puedo hacerlo, lo conseguiré, estaré en esa competición al lado de Rachel, Santana y Brit, tengo eso en mente y nadie hará que cambie de opinión.

- Eres mi heroína – le acarició el pelo Franny, con una sonrisa de admiración en su rostro– Ese coraje tuyo no sé de donde sale, pero bendito sea, ahora vamos a por tu chica, y ya hablaremos después del fin de semana, Laurel, tú y yo sobre como vamos a conseguir que mi hermanita levante el preciado título de las animadoras.

X-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

La noticia de los cuatro meses le había alegrado, porque a pesar de todo, pasase lo que pasase, aquello se lo había tomado como algo positivo, una señal para demostrarle que cuando toda aquella pesadilla terminase, Quinn y ella tenían un brillante futuro por delante en New York. Su chica iba a volver a andar, y podría hacer todo lo que había soñado. Ambas estaban tumbadas en la cama, después de una amena cena con Laurel y Franny.

Rachel tenía sujeta de la mano a Quinn, y a pesar de que ambas estaban intentando ver una película, lo cierto es que la Diva hacía muchos minutos que había pasado de la película, y se dedicaba a observarla con absoluta adoración. Aunque en un principio la rubia no le dio demasiada importancia, al cabo de unos minutos, la sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro.

- Rachel, creo que te estás perdiendo la película -bromeó.

- Me da igual la película, tú eres mucho más interesante – le guiñó el ojo, mientras Quinn la miraba de lado.

- Pero no vale, estamos viendo una película de Barbra Streisand – le recordó.

- ¿Ah sí? - le cuestionó poniendo su mano detrás del cuello de la rubia, y atrayendola hacia ella para robarle un beso – Tú eres más interesante que Barbra.

- ¡Dios! Eso sí que es un piropo viniendo de ti – la miro sorprendida, aun a milímetros del rostro de su chica - ¿Qué pensaría Barbra si te oyese?

- Que tengo toda la razón – le contestó completamente enamorada.

- Pero tendremos que ver la película, porque Barbra es mi telonera esta noche – sonrió con cariño.

- ¿Tu telonera? - le cuestionó con sorpresa - ¿Cómo es eso?

- Quiero cantarte una canción ahora que estamos aquí tú y yo a solas – contestó con rotunda sinceridad.

- ¡Entonces para la película y cantame! - exclamó con ansias, realmente deseaba escuchar a su novia, y ahora más que nunca quería que aquella película acabase.

- Primero deja de mirarme así, que me estoy poniendo nerviosa – le pidió – y acabemos de ver a Barbra.

- Vale, vale, jo... veamos la película – se resignó.

Quinn sonrió ante aquello, era realmente divertido ver a la Diva actuar de ese modo. Y cuando los títulos finales recién aparecían, Rachel volvió a pedir la canción, tocando palmas.

- ¡Quiero mi canción! ¡Quiero mi canción! - pedía como una niña pequeña.

- De acuerdo, vale, entendido... - se burló de ella con afecto – Entonces pasame la guitarra, por favor.

Rachel se levantó de un salto, y fue corriendo a por la guitarra de su novia, la sacó de la funda con cuidado, y se la entrego de nuevo, sentándose a su lado.

- Bueno, ya sabes que de tanto en tanto, me gusta comportarme de un modo romántico, o como diría Santana "pastel", con mi novia, así que el otro día al escuchar esta canción en la radio, no pude dejar de pensar en ti... aunque realmente no necesito una canción para que eso ocurra – le sonrió – Espero que te guste.

Afinó la guitarra, durante un par de minutos, y volvió a mirar a su chica.

- ¿Preparada?

- Estoy deseándolo.

Quinn carraspeó un poco, y comenzó a cantar:

**He estado durante tanto tiempo, esperando una señal**

**que indique que es el momento correcto para nosotras**

**He estado aquí demasiado tiempo, porque yo no tengo las agallas para decir**

**Todas las cosas que hay dentro de mi cabeza**

**Por favor, dame una oportunidad, por que yo estaré aquí para ti**

**Siempre que lo necesites, cuando lo necesites**

**Sólo coge mi mano, y por favor, sígueme**

**Que yo estaré ahí siempre que lo necesites**

**He tratado de ocultar, todos mis pensamientos, siempre**

**Tal vez ahora hablaré al fin**

**Porque he estado esperando, con la idea de que podría decir**

**Todas las cosas que hay dentro de mi cabeza**

Cuando acabo la canción, Rachel tenía lágrimas en los ojos, aquella voz tan dulce de la rubia, junto con aquella guitarra, y todo aquello dedicado simplemente para ella, le transportaba al paraíso. Daba igual lo que ocurriera fuera de aquella habitación. Quinn la había conseguido transportar a un mundo donde sólo existían ellas dos, un mundo que era de ambas y de nadie más. Quinn conseguía con aquella breve canción hacer mágia en sus vidas.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Laurel)

Fuera de aquella habitación había sonado también aquella canción y Franny se echó para atrás en el sofá, cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar por la dulce voz de su hermana, dibujándosele un hermosa sonrisa.

- Tiene una voz maravillosa – constató Laurel.

- Está tan enamorada – sonrió Franny con un cariño y orgullo hacia su hermana fuera de toda duda – Rachel Berry es una bendición para ella, no sé que habríamos hecho si ella no estuviera con mi hermana.

- Casi me dan envidia – sonrió Laurel – No me malinterpretes, lo nuestro es maravilloso también, pero yo también quiero que me cantes – le pidió la morena medio en broma.

- Vale, un día te pienso cantar, y ya no tendrás quejas sobre mí – se burló con cariño.

- No las tengo, en absoluto.

Ambas se abrazaron el sofá, la sala estaba casi a semi oscuras, y habían estado bebiendo vino, así que al igual que ocurría dentro de la habitación de Quinn, allí también se notaba que el amor estaba en el aire.

- Sólo me preocupa... - dijo Franny, pero no acabó la frase – Bueno, da igual.

- No cariño, vamos, ¿qué ocurre? - preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

- Mi hermana... ha planeado algo, pero aunque quiero creer que lo conseguirá, me preocupa de verdad que no lo consiga.

- ¿Puedo saber cual es el plan de tu hermana? - preguntó recuperando su postura en el sofá y poniéndose cómoda, para prestar atención a cualquier cosa que tuviera que explicarle su chica.

Franny le susurró, porque no quería alzar la voz, y que por mano del destino, Rachel pudiera escuchar aquello.

- Se ha apuntado al campeonato de las animadoras.

- ¿Cómo? - le preguntó confusa.

- Le dijo a Sue Sylvester que dentro de dos meses podría estar dando lo mejor de sí, y ganar. No quiere que se entere Rachel, por eso hablamos en susurros.

- Pero los médicos dijeron que necesitaría cuatro meses... - afirmó preocupada.

- Quiere que Mike y Sam, esos amigos suyos, le ayuden, al igual que nosotras, pero no quiere que Rachel o Santana se enteren.

- ¿Porque no quiere? - preguntó extrañada.

- Porque dice que le quedan dos meses muy duros, y que habrá momentos que ella misma quiera tirar la toalla, y no quiere que le dejemos, teme que Santana o Rachel lo pasaran mal.

- Comprensible realmente... pero...

- Lo sé, incluso ella misma dice que es imposible, pero de verdad tiene una determinación muy fuerte a conseguirlo.

- Entonces lo conseguirá, si es igual de cabezota que su hermana puede conseguir cualquier cosa que se proponga.

- Laurel temo que no lo consiga...

- Ella no quiere personas que tiren la toalla ¿verdad? Por eso quiere a su hermana a su lado, porque en el fondo ella confía plenamente en que tenerte a su lado le ayudara en esos momentos que ella vea que no puede conseguirlo.

- ¿Y si no lo consigue? Las animadoras y el Glee Club son realmente importantes para mi hermana.

- Lo conseguirá... - afirmó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué estás tan segura? - le preguntó asombrada de la seguridad de Laurel.

- Porque te tiene a ti a su lado – sonrió, y afirmó sin más, con toda la confianza que una persona puede demostrar.

- Te quiero - dijo besándola después de aquella seguridad que había demostrado en ella – Sí, lo conseguirá, tengo mucha fe en mi hermana.

- Así me gusta, tú me has dicho muchísimas veces que nadie puede con una mujer de tu familia, así que opino que es hora de que las hermanas juntéis fuerzas.

- ¿Estarás a nuestro lado? - preguntó para cerciorarse.

- Cariño, nadie me alejaría de tu lado – volvió a besarla – Por nada del mundo, estamos en mitad de un túnel oscuro, pero ya comenzamos a ver la luz.

- ¿Verdad que sí? Esa sensación me da a mi también – suspiró aliviada – Ahora que mi tía y los abogados están preparando ya el juicio, esta vez definitivamente, y que mi hermana tiene la fortaleza para recuperarse, sé que vamos a salir de esta.

Laurel no dijo nada, era feliz al escuchar aquellas palabras surgidas de su novia, y ella misma deseaba creer en ellas con todas sus fuerzas, porque todos se merecían que las cosas comenzaran a salir bien, porque la pareja que ahora mismo estaba en la habitación de al lado, se había convertido también en su familia y deseaba que llegase el momento en que Quinn se alzase con el título de las animadoras. Ella misma había sido animadora en el instituto Mckinley, había sido entrenada por Sue Sylvester, y sabía que a pesar de los duros entrenamientos a los que eran sometidas, había algo que se metía dentro tuyo, te enganchaba y deseabas ganar cualquier título con aquella mujer. Suponía que de algún modo era gracias a su horrible carácter, te hacía ser mucho más fuerte de lo que eras antes de conocerle.

- ¿Lo crees realmente? - volvió a preguntar Franny, deseando una respuesta afirmativa que no tardo en llegar.

- No me cabe la menor duda – ambas volvieron a abrazarse, y se quedaron así sin decir ni una palabra más.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Franny había ayudado a Quinn a bañarse, y las dos hermanas salían bromeando, aunque a la pequeña no le gustará la situación de que la llevaran en la silla de ruedas a todos lados, Franny siempre se las arreglaba para acabar haciéndola reír. Y su humor aun fue mejor cuando vio la mesa de desayuno a base tortitas, mermelada, miel y crema de chocolate con almendras, que habían preparado Laurel y Rachel.

- ¡Eso tiene una pinta deliciosa! - exclamó con alegría.

- Más os vale que os guste, Rachel y yo lo hemos preparado con todo nuestro cariño – le guiñó un ojo a la Diva, que le correspondió del mismo modo.

- ¡Qué estamos esperando! - exclamó riéndose Franny, mientras se sentaba a la mesa – Me suenan las tripas -bromeó mientras besaba rápidamente a Laurel, y se sentaba a la mesa.

Y fueron las tripas de Quinn las que sonaron fuerte, haciendo escuchar por todas las allí presente.

- A ella también – se rió con afecto Rachel.

Todas se echaron a reír a carcajadas, aquella mañana, a pesar del dolor y de lo duro de las situaciones que estaban viviendo, realmente encontraron un oasis de paz y diversión.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Al acabar el desayuno, Franny sacó su móvil, Lourdes se había encargado antes de irse, de hackear los teléfonos móviles de la familia Rhodes, para que no pudieran rastrearse sus llamadas, así que ya no era necesario llamar desde una cabina para la protección de Beth.

A los cinco tonos, Dana fue quién contestó, Franny conectó el altavoz para que todas pudieran oír como estaba la pequeña de la familia.

- Buenos días, chicas – saludó Dana desde el otro lado de la línea.

- Buenos días parejita – devolvió el saludo la mayor de las hermanas - ¿Cómo estáis hoy?

- Bien, esta niña es un lujo de cuidar – contestó sincera la amiga de Franny.

- ¿Y qué pensabas? Es mi hija – contestó Quinn orgullosa de su pequeña.

- Se nota, se nota, pero no os preocupéis Alicia es una buena niñera, a Beth no le falta de nada-¿Estáis seguras? - preguntó Quinn, quería estar segura de que no había nada por lo que temer, y a pesar de echar locamente de menos a su hija, poderse centrar en su recuperación y en el próximo juicio.

- Enserio, pequeña, no hay nada por lo que temer, está bien con nosotras, ella se porta muy bien, vosotras centraos en el juicio, y en acabar el instituto, y Alicia y yo cuidaremos de Beth de la mejor de las maneras.

- Sabes que os he dejado haceros cargo de mi sobrina porque os confiaría mi vida ¿verdad? - preguntó Franny – Así que no me defraudéis – le sonrió a su hermana.

- Nunca Franny, de verdad podéis estar tranquilas estamos veinte cuatro horas pendiente de ella, está sana, y se porta genial. La pequeña Rhodes va a crecer fuerte como su tía y su madre.

- Gracias Dana, de verdad – Quinn era feliz, sabía perfectamente que aquellas dos chicas, que ella apenas conocía, pero que eran amigas inseparables de su hermana, cuidarían de Beth mejor de lo que ella podía en aquellos momentos.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Dana)

Durante toda la conversación, Alicia había sostenido a Beth en brazos, y Dana estaba viendo que algo le preocupaba a su chica, así que en cuanto colgó el teléfono, se fue a ver que le ocurría.

- ¿Todo bien? - le cuestionó observando a la niña.

- Sí, sí, Beth está bien... es sólo que...

- ¿Qué te ocurre? - preguntó visiblemente preocupada.

- Me estoy acostumbrando a esto... - contestó sincera, con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

- ¿A qué? - preguntó sosteniendo ella a Beth.

- Tú... yo... la niña – contestó con una sinceridad apabullante, sorprendiendo a Dana.

- ¿Te estás refiriendo a...

- Me gustaría formar una familia contigo Dana - la interrumpió, confirmando las sospechas de su novia - pero creo que es imposible para nosotras, no sé... lo que hacemos, lo que somos...

- A mi también me gustaría formar una familia contigo, cariño – le sonrió – Y nuestra peque, o nuestro peque, tendría compañera de juegos ¿A qué sí pequeñeja? - preguntó a Beth haciéndole monerías, arrancando una sonrisa en el rostro de Alicia.

- ¿De verdad?

- No eres mi primer amor, pero quiero que seas el último, cielo, y por supuesto que me encantaría formar una familia contigo, y por supuesto que no veo ningún impedimento para que eso pueda ocurrir.

Ambas se besaron y dejaron a Beth, en su rincón de juegos, mientras las dos se abrazaron al lado de la ventana, observando el paisaje neoyorkino que se divisaba desde allí.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Laurel)

Cuando el lunes llegó, después de las clases, Laurel fue a recoger a Quinn al instituto. Franny y April estaban reunidas con los abogados, querían tratar de que Quinn no tuviese que estar demasiado tiempo con ellos, sólo el justo y necesario, así que las cuñadas estaban en aquellos momentos en el coche.

- Ese no es el camino a casa – apuntó la rubia sorprendiéndose del camino por donde le llevaba Laurel.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que vayamos a casa?

- No sé, pensaba que...

- Quieres recuperarte en dos meses ¿no? - le cuestionó mirándola de reojo.

- ¡Vaya! Mi hermana ya te lo ha dicho... - afirmó, aunque no sorprendida.

- Si quieres recuperarte... tendremos que comenzar a hacer ejercicio.

- ¿Me ayudarás? - preguntó no teniendo muy claras las intenciones de su cuñada.

- Hacía allí vamos – la miró segura de sí.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente?...

**x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x**

**(Fin del capítulo 49)**

**Canción: Jamestown Story- Whenever You Need http$youtu$be$U1RfbuNWKiU**

**Cómo regalo por vuestra paciencia he hecho un wallpaper de las dos hermanas Franny y Quinn. Espero que os guste... menudas dos hermanas ¿eh?**

**http$ $photo$my-images$46$frannyandquinn$jpg/Espero poder subir más capítulos en los próximos días, pero os ruego me disculpéis si no lo consigo. Estoy de los nervios, ya que el viernes/sabado/domingo, de la semana que viene voy a ver de nuevo a una persona muy, muy, importante para mí, y bueno, las dos tenemos unas enormes ganas de vernos y eso me pone aun más nerviosa, así que no sé si me vendrá la inspiración. Espero que sí.**


End file.
